Cuerpo y Alma
by Catalina-Lina
Summary: "¿Quién podría imaginar que en pleno año 2012, una chica profesional, de 27 años, para nada fea... un poco hippy, pero no fea , responsable y sociable fuese virgen? ¿Logrará Bella Swan cambiar su título de "Virgen" antes de pasar la barrera de los 27? ¿Logrará disfrutar de los "cochinos deseos de la carne", como dice su abuelita, con su príncipe azul... o con quien sea?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola señoritas:_**

**_Bueno, aquí de nuevo con esta nueva locura. Espero que me acompañen en el transcurso de la historia y espero que me cuenten qué les ha parecido este primer capítulo._**

**_Un abrazo a todas!_**

**_Cata =)_**

* * *

**_PRÓLOGO_**

"¿Quién podría imaginar que en pleno año 2012, una chica profesional, de 27 años de edad, para nada fea... (Quizás un poco hippy, pero no fea), independiente, responsable y sociable fuese virgen?

Sí, virgen. Ningún tipo de actividad sexual "real" durante su vida, fuera de algunas masturbaciones por ahí…

Dos novios y cero actividad sexual.

Para su primer novio, Matt Clark, ella era una quinceañera ilusa que en lo único que pensaba era en dibujar cosas lindas, crear, diseñar. Por eso quizás eligió su carrera de Diseño.

Su segundo novio... con él simplemente no se atrevió. 21 años y no dejaba que Mike Newton la tocara más allá de lo "aceptable". Cuando él lo intentaba, ella lo atacaba. Una vez incluso lo golpeó, la última vez que él lo intentó, le dio un certero golpe en un ojo. Porque claro, el hombre se aburrió. él estaba candente por meterse a la cama con su novia y hacer "cochinaditas", pero ella simplemente no quería.

Para el colmo de su mala suerte, o no tan mala suerte (no podía ser desagradecida), terminó trabajando en una empresa de renombre en el área de la arquitectura y el diseño "Art&Design", donde el arquitecto con quien trabajaba, se había convertido en un infante, con quien fantaseaba de día y de noche. Un hombre ideal, el hombre diez, su príncipe azul… y su amigo de siete años, Edward Masen, de 30 años, por quienes casi el 90% de las mujeres de la empresa suspiraban, pese a estar comprometido con Victoria Rossel , la bruja de su cuento.

¿Logrará Bella Swan cambiar su título de "Virgen" antes de pasar la barrera de los 27?¿Logrará disfrutar de los "cochinos deseos de la carne", como dice su abuelita, con su príncipe azul... o quien sea?"

* * *

**1. Sobre ensueños, príncipes y despedidas**

**~C&A~**

Desde la esquina del dormitorio echado sobre su cojín, Lincon, el pequeño y regordete perro bulldog, observaba con sus característicos ojos tristes a su ama.

Ella, que había llegado del trabajo cerca de las nueve, apenas se había dado tiempo de cenar con su abuela Aurora, para luego sentarse en su mesa de trabajo que había implementado en casa, para terminar la _maldita propuesta_ que a ella y a su equipo los traían con los nervios de punta. La mujer a la que le presentarían la idea, era una excéntrica vieja de setenta años que hacía y deshacía con sus miles de millones de pesos, comprando propiedades, derribándolas y volviéndolas a levantar a su pinta.

Ella estaba encargada del diseño de interior de todas las _malditas piezas, _desde el color de las murallas hasta el diseño de los jarrones para las flores. Bueno, ella y su colega y amiga Tanya Denali, que había trabajado tan duro como ella, mientras el resto de su equipo, arquitecto e ingenieros, se encargaban de los planos, estructura, construcción y obra gruesa de la propuesta. Hacían un buen trabajo de equipo.

La empresa de construcción, diseño y arte en la que ella trabajaba, "_Art&Design_", era una empresa prestigiosa y muy completa dentro del rubro en Los Ángeles. El "mero jefe", como ella decía, era el estricto irlandés Aro Vulturi, ingeniero industrial de profesión. Su equipo a cargo de esta propuesta estaba conformado por el arquitecto Edward "príncipe" Masen, el ingeniero Jasper Whitlock, la diseñadora industrial Tanya Denali, Jane Simpson la secretaria y ella, diseñadora y decoradora Isabella Swan _"¡Pero puede decirme Bella!"_

Cuatro de la mañana y Bella por fin puedo guardar su trabajo, al fin terminado. "_Y más le vale que le guste…"_

Puntualmente, a la mañana siguiente llegó al edificio con su café a instalarse en su escritorio a darle el último vistazo a su trabajo, y se sintió conforme. Se acabó el café cargado mientras lo revisaba, para que espantara su letargo por falta de sueño, pero la cafeína no surtía efecto.

_¡Demonios! _

Así que dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, usando sus brazos como almohadas cerró sus ojos. _Sólo diez minutos, lo juro… _

_"Se vio vestida de aldeana, recogiendo frutas en medio de un bosque, cuando sin querer, tropezó con un tronco, haciéndola caer y golpeándose la cabeza. Se quedó tendida en la tierra húmeda y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el dolor en su nuca, esperando que este se quitara… cuando sintió que alguien acariciaba su frente delicadamente. Ella abrió sus parpados y se encontró con el hombre más hermoso que jamás haya visto nunca, sonriéndole y diciéndole: Ya estoy aquí, despierta Bella… despierta…"_

-¡Psss! Despierta Bella, despierta…

Un sacudón en su hombro la sacó de su hermoso sueño.

-¡¿Eh?

Alzó la cabeza medio adormilada… y,¡Oh por John Lennon! , ahí frente a ella estaba el príncipe de su sueño. Cabellera castaña con extraños reflejos cobre, enigmática mirada verde como la kriptonita sobre su rostro hermosamente pálido…y su boca… demonios…su boca…

-¡Bella, anda, despierta!- exclamó Edward, tratando de sonar serio, aunque en verdad le divertía la situación.

-Ya… ya estoy despierta…- dijo ella, frotándose los ojos con los dedos.

-Agradece que fui yo que te encontré durmiendo sobre tu escritorio y no el viejo Aro…- advirtió su "casi jefe".

-Oye, sólo fueron…- iba a terminar la frase, diciéndole que sólo había cerrado sus ojos por diez minutos, cuando miró el reloj sobre su escritorio…-¡Las nueve y media…mierda!

-Sí, las nueve y media… tendrías que estar en la sala de juntas, pero no, aquí estas, durmiendo sobre tu escritorio y soñando quizás qué cosa… a Jasper ya casi se le cae el pelo de los nervios. Aro está instalado en la cabecera de la mesa esperando nuestra maravillosa propuesta- decía Edward, ayudando a Bella a recoger sus cosas, las necesarias para la presentación.

-¿La vieja ya llegó?

-No, la citó para la tarde. Él quería ver la propuesta primero. Ya sabes, son muchos billetes en juego…

-Seguro. Oye, gracias por despertarme.

-No hay por qué, para eso estamos los amigos- le dijo Edward, guiñándole un ojo, antes de entrar a la sala de juntas.

Amigos. Si Edward Masen supiera que ella lo suspiraba desde que lo vio en la universidad, y no precisamente como amigo. Bueno, quizás él lo intuía. Y es que era obvio, pues casi el total de las mujeres que lo conocían, suspiraban al verlo. Él era todo un metro noventa de hermosura masculina, interna y externa. El sueño de cualquier chica…o en verdad, ahora era el sueño de "una" chica en particular. Victoria Rossel, la bruja de cabello de fuego y ojos de cielo, sobrina de Aro, encargada de las relaciones públicas de la empresa, puesto no obtenido por competencia laboral, sino por su estatus de sobrina.

Bella no entendía como una persona tan amable, simpático, humilde y atento como Edward, pudiera estar con alguien tan altiva y antipática como Victoria.

-¿Bella?

-¡¿Mmh?

-Tu parte de la propuesta, Bella- le dijo Edward con las palabras saliendo de sus dientes apretados. Otra vez la pilló en la luna.

-Oh, sí, claro, por supuesto- se excusó ella, levantándose, conectando el USB para proyectar su presentación y explicarla.

Distraída y algo hippy podía ser, pero muy profesional y talentosa. Durante el tiempo que había trabajado para "_Art&Design_" nunca habían rechazado una de sus propuestas. Siempre estaba ideando e investigando sobre tendencias, ecología y sustentabilidad para sus trabajos. Y esta no había sido la excepción.

Aro salió de la sala de juntas muy satisfecho con la exposición. Como había dicho Edward, en ese proyecto había en juego varios millones, los que seguro la empresa se echaría al bolsillo.

-¡Celebración chatarra! ¡Celebración chatarra!- exclamaba el equipo adentro de la sala de juntas, pues habían triunfado. Que al viejo Aro le gustara la idea de inmediata, sin estudiarla, era para celebrar como ellos solían hacerlo, cada vez que aprobaban sus proyectos: comida chatarra y cerveza.

Así que en la tarde, cuando la jornada laboral terminó y la anciana quedó fascinada con la propuesta también, salieron las cinco cabezas pensantes rumbo al restaurante donde solían ir a comer sándwich y patatas fritas además de las cervezas.

-Nos merecemos unas lindas vacaciones. ¿Podríamos viajar en grupo, no?- dijo Alice, mordiendo una de las patatas.

-Definitivamente. Una semana en… ¡Brasil…. O Cancún!- exclamó Tanya, asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¡Imagínate! Una hermosa morena dándome a beber _Caipirinha _en la playa de Rio_…-_ fantaseaba Jasper, bebiendo su cerveza, mientras Edward reía y negaba con la cabeza y Jane le arrojaba una servilleta de papel amuñada.

-Lo que es yo, me conformo con que me dejen dormir un día entero… juro que sería feliz- dijo Bella, bebiendo cerveza Corona, su favorita.

-Tienes los domingos para eso- le dijo Jane, frunciéndole el ceño

-¿Viviendo con mi abuela? Creo que no. Debo llevarla a su misa, luego el cementerio… en fin- dijo Bella, alzando los hombros.

-¿Y por qué no te vas a vivir sola de una vez? Puedes dejar a tu abuelita en uno de esos hogares…- la idea de Jasper era más por el lado práctico que sentimental.

Pero ella lo tomó de mala manera.

-¿Y dejar a mi abuela sola? ¡Jamás haría eso!- respondió Bella a Jasper, enérgicamente, como si lo que hubiera dicho su colega, hubiese sido una aberración.

Y es que ella le debía todo a su abuela. Aurora cuidó de ella desde que su madre enfermó de cirrosis producto del alcohol, enfermedad que después la llevó a la muerte. Su padre se había esfumado, abandonándolas cuando los problemas con su esposa lo superaron.

Su abuela era todo para ella. Jamás la abandonaría.

**~C&A~**

-Estuviste silenciosa…- le dijo Tanya, mientras estaban en el baño, antes de regresar a casa.

-Sólo estoy cansada- admitió Bella, mirando a su rubia amiga por el reflejo del espejo.

Dios, Tanya era tan…dama, tan perfecta. Siempre a la moda, igual que Jane. Vestiditos ajustados, jeans talla perfecta, tacones agujas… y ella, que en su armario abundaban los jeans anchos, rotos y desteñidos, playeras con logos de sus grupos de rock favoritos, suéter anchos, chaquetas de cuero, botas y tenis, las Converse, sus favoritas. Uno que otro vestido muy onda retro, que era lo más femenino que tenía. Y cero maquillaje. Sí, ante sus amigas, que lucían como modelos de pasarela, ella era tan... normal, tan común, con su cabello castaño ondeado hasta la media espalda, con el que a veces se atrevía a experimentar con algún peinado, y sus ojos del mismo color, sobre su rostro con forma de corazón…

-¡Bueno chicas, yo ahora me voy a llevar a Jasper a la cama para tener una maravillosa sesión de sexo!

-¡Demonios Jane, no queremos los detalles!- la increpó Tanya

-Bueno… ¡Adiós!- dijo ella, alzando su mano y saliendo del baño, meciendo su trasero coquetamente.

-¿Y tú, te vas a llevar a la cama a algún macho esta noche?- le dijo Tanya, alzándole las cejas, antes de salir del baño.

-Muy graciosa, Tanya- dijo ella, adelantándose a salir del baño. No quería tener la misma conversación de siempre con su amiga Tanya, sobre salir con chicos "_y desvirginarte, por amor a Dios"_ y dejar de soñar y suspirar con Edward Masen. Porque ella sabía de sus sueños secretos con su compañero y "amigo".

Pero ella no era de las chicas que iba de la casa al trabajo y del trabajo a la casa, sin hacer vida social ni nada de eso. Ella tenía un círculo de amigos en el trabajo y fuera de este. Había tenido un par de "acercamientos labiales" con algunos chicos, pero nada en su cuerpo se manifestaba como deseo desmedido.

Y ella tenía una teoría: pensaba que su alma errante no estaba lista, pues creía que ambas, cuerpo y alma, estaban intrínsecamente ligadas, por lo tanto, cuando apareciera el varón indicado para su alma, su cuerpo lo sabría y se entregaría por completo a él.

Mientras tanto, cuando su cuerpo rogaba por placer, ella recurría a la autoestimulación, ocupando sus dedos para masajear su clítoris y experimentar algo de agua para su sed de deseo.

**~C&A~**

Todos salieron del restaurante, rumbo a sus casas, pues debían madrugar y ponerse a trabajar en el dichoso proyecto al día siguiente.

Jane y Jasper se fueron juntos por supuesto, por lo que Edward se encargó de llevar a Tanya a su apartamento y luego a Bella hasta su casa.

-¿Y Aurora? ¿Está ella bien?

-Lo está… quisiera llevarla de viaje, como vacaciones- comentó Bella, pensativa mientras miraba por la ventana. Su viejita se merecía un viaje a un lugar bien soleado. Alguna vez la oyó decir que le gustaría conocer Texas y conocer a los vaqueros.

-Al acabar el proyecto puedes pedir tus vacaciones y llevarte a Aurora por ahí.

-Es una buena idea. Tendrías que cuidar a Lincon por mí.

-Tendría que estar loco, ese animal me odia, lo que me recuerda que me debes un par de pantalones…Armani.

Ella lo miró y le rodó los ojos, mientras él le sonreía. Lincon atacó a Edward la última vez que fue a su casa. Y es que Edward molestó tanto al pobre animalito, que lo sacó de quicio atacando sus finos pantalones de tela.

-¡No pagaré por eso! Fue tu culpa- responde ella, haciendo que Edward bufara -¿Y Glenda?- preguntó Bella de regreso.

Glenda era la perra labradora de Edward que Esme le había regalado hace tres años, cuando recién era una cachorrita.

-Es una perra maniaca. Tiene algo con los cojines, ya sabes. Ah, y odia a Victoria. Cuando la ve se le orina encima…

-Edward, por qué estas con ella…

-Porque Esme me la regaló.

-¡No hablo de la perra!- _O quizás sí… pero no de Glenda_ –Hablo de Victoria.

-Pues… porque me gusta.

-¿Eso es todo Edward? ¿No hay nada más que te una a ella, por la que desees estar con ella?¿Estás con alguien porque solo te gusta, o porque es buena en la cama teniendo sexo?

-¿Y por qué no? Lo paso bien con ella, es guapa…- dijo, alzando sus hombros y explicando eso como si fuera obvio.

Bella había sido testigo ocular de las conquistas de Edward, que no eran muchas la verdad. Habían sido chicas simpáticas, aunque Bella en su fuero interno las odiaba, por el hecho de que besaban a Edward y follaban con él. Y ella no.

Ella nunca intentó nada con él, y eso hacía que Edward tuviera esa amistad con ella.

Ellos se conocían desde la universidad. No estudiaban lo mismo pero se topaban a menudo y tenían amigos en común. A Edward siempre le pareció divertida la personalidad de Bella y lo mejor, es que ella, a diferencia de las demás, no se le había abalanzado encima acosándolo. No era que ella no deseara lanzársele encima, pero para ella, era mejor tenerlo de amigo, cerca suyo que simplemente ser ignorada por él.

Desde entonces habían sido cómplices en varias vivencias y se guardaban unos cuantos secretos el uno al otro. Edward solía ir a casa de Bella a comer pastel de plátano, la especialidad de Aurora, y Bella a su vez conocía a Esme Masen, madre adoptiva de Edward, quien decía adorarla.

-Bueno, gracias por el aventón- le dijo Bella cuando estuvieron afuera de la casita de su abuela en donde vivían.

-No es nada… y trata de dormir, no quisiéramos que Aro te encuentre durmiendo sobre tu escritorio, ¿verdad?

-Procuraré dormir. Buenas noches "arma casas"- se despidió Bella de forma despectiva. Lo llamaba "arma casas" de broma, como denigrando su profesión.

-Nos vemos, "pinta muros"- respondió ácidamente, de igual modo..

Entró a su casa y se fue directamente al cuarto de su abuela, que estaba iluminado solo por la luz de la lámpara la mesita de noche. Aurora dormía con una pequeña sonrisita en los labios. Se acercó y la besó tiernamente en la frente y se la quedó observando.

¿Qué sería de su vida sin su abuela? Aurora era todo para ella. le debía lo que era y por lo tanto, sus esfuerzos ahora, eran para que ella disfrutara de la tranquilidad de su casa, sin preocupaciones. Se lo debía. Su abuela se lo merecía.

**~C&A~**

-¿Qué tal tu noche?- después que Bella le hiciera la pregunta a Jane cuando llegó al estudio, se arrepintió. Aquello era como el puntapié para que Jane le diera el lujo de detalle sobre su noche pasional con Jasper. Pero esta mañana no fue así. La pequeña y pálida secretaria estaba cabizbaja. Cuestión anormal en ella.

- Bien…

-¿Sólo bien? ¿Qué tienes, Jane?

Eso fue suficiente para que Jane se levantara, agarrara la caja de pañuelos desechables y enseguida arrastra a Bella hacia el baño de mujeres. Allí desata su llanto:

-Jasper…Jasper me pidió un tiempo…- hipeaba ella

-Oh… demonios Jane, lo siento…

-El muy maldito se atrevió a decirme que necesitaba su espacio, que se sentía estancado y que deseaba conocer gente nueva… ¡Ay Bella! ¿Cómo voy a seguir trabajando aquí, viéndolo todos los días? Me va a torturar.

-Jane, eres una chica fuerte, y si él necesita tiempo para su espacio y conocer gente, pues haz tu lo mismo, quien sabe y encuentras a tu media naranja…

-¡Él es mi media naranja! Pero al parecer, Jasper no pensaba lo mismo.

-Tranquila Jane…

-¡Vaya! Veo que así pierde el tiempo el par de cotorras…- dijo la bruja Victoria, saliendo de uno de los cubículos.

Podría haber salido hace bastantes, pero decidió tomar su tiempo para oír la melosa charla de esas dos…

-¡No te metas, Victoria!

Victoria las miró despectivamente de pies a cabeza, como siempre lo hacía, como si estuviese viendo a dos gusanos.

-¿Qué no me meta?- dijo, mientras lavaba sus manos -¡Me meto todo lo que quiero! Es la empresa de mi tio, y seguramente a él le interesará saber que en vez de estar trabajando, estas aquí perdiendo su tiempo en babosadas…- dijo, haciendo un desprecio antes de salir del baño.

-Ugh…. ¡La odio…!- dijo Bella, apretado los dientes

-No le hagas caso.

-¿Qué no la haga caso? Alguien tiene que decirle unas cuentas verdades a esa…

-¡¿A dónde vas?

-Ya verás.

Bella, agarrada por una determinación incontenible, fue a la oficina de la bruja, que más bien era como un salón de belleza o algo así, porque cuando no estaba maquillándose, estaba pintándose las uñas, haciéndose masajes capilares o leyendo revistas de moda.

-¡¿Qué te crees, eh? ¡¿Quién demonios te da derecho a tratar a la gente así, eh?

-Mira, hippy, date la vuelta sobre tus feos zapatos y lárgate de mi oficina…

-¡¿Crees que puedes tratarnos así porque eres sobrina del viejo Vulturi? ¡Eso no te da derecho!

-¡No me grites, Isabella!- dijo Victoria, enderezándose detrás de su escritorio

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora te vas a hacer la profesional? ¡Eres muy sínica! ¿Qué, me vas a acusar con tu tiito? ¡Pues ve! No le tengo miedo al viejo de tu tío! ¡Es más, ya quisiera…! ¡Ese viejo ni siquiera sabe a quién tiene trabajando para él! ¡él y tú son un par de cabezas huecas…!

-Señorita Swan.

La voz masculina detrás de ella, hizo que su cuerpo se helara.

_¡Mierda!_ Su suerte no podía ser peor.

Lentamente se giró y se encontró con el tío de la bruja, o sea su jefe, o sea, el viejo Vulturi, como había dicho. Parado sobre el umbral de la puerta

-Se… señor…- tartamudeó Bella.

-A mi oficina, ahora- dijo, tranquilamente, saliendo de la oficina de su "sobrinita", mientras la arpía, en su asiento, se balanceaba de un lado a otro, sonriendo como una hiena.

_¡Por los guantes de Michael Jackson! _Ahora le iba a tocar hacer frente a sus palabras. Ni modo.

Salió de la oficina de la bruja sin siquiera darle el placer de mirarla para que ella le lanzara mierda verbal.

Suspiró y dio dos golpes en la puerta que decía "Gerencia". Desde adentro se oyó la autoritaria voz de Vulturi, diciendo "adelante".

-Con su permiso, señor Vulturi.

-¿Ahora me trata de señor? Escuché que se refería a mi como "viejo Vulturi" en la oficina de Victoria, ¿o me equivoco, señorita Swan? Además, puso en duda mi capacidad mental, llamándome "cabeza hueca" Nadie nunca me había tratado así, señorita Swan.

-Su sobrina es una estúpida…- susurró lo suficientemente alto para que su jefe la oyera

-Usted insiste en hablar mal de ella, en vez de estarse disculpando…

-No me disculparé- afirmo Bella, interrumpiendo a su jefe.

-Isabella, le exijo que se disculpe con ella.

Otra vez, Isabella tomó palabra, interrumpiendo al señor Vulturi.

-¡Ella se ha encargado de ser denigrante con todo el mundo a su alrededor, por el solo hecho de ser su sobrina!- hablaba mientras aleteaba con las manos, de la pura rabia y la frustración.

-No he recibido quejas de nadie respecto a eso.

-Nadie se atreve a ir en contra de ella. Además, si usted tuviese más pendiente, sabría cómo son en verdad las cosas.

_"Cállate Bella, cállate por amor al cielo…"_ le gritaba su cordura, pero parece que ella no la oía.

-¿Me está diciendo como llevar mi empresa, señorita Swan?- le preguntó Aro, comenzando a molestarse por la insolencia de la chiquilla que tenía en frente.

-Es de estúpidos poner a Victoria en ese puesto de trabajo.

-¿Me está llamando estúpido?

-Tómelo como quiera, señor.

Aro Vulturi estaba ahora realmente molesto.

Isabella no sabía por qué no cerraba de una vez su bocota. Pero es que no estaba dispuesta a que esa mujer pasara sobre ella y que además, el viejo de su tío la defendiera.

-Isabella, no tolero las faltas de respeto ni a mi familia, ni a mi equipo de trabajo ni menos a mi persona. Así que le exijo se disculpe…

-¡No pienso hacer eso!

-Muy bien señorita Swan- dijo, mirándola fijamente, mientras se levantaba –Como usted al parecer no tener filtro alguno, ser irrespetuosa y no acatar órdenes, le pido que en este instante tome sus cosas y se retire. Usted desde este momento queda desvinculada de esta empresa. Pase por tesorería a firmar los documentos y recibir su indemnización. Lamento tener que tomar estas medidas, siendo que es un muy buen elemento, pero…

-¡Pero la influencia que la cabeza hueca de su sobrinita tiene sobre usted, es más fuerte, ¿no?- dijo ella, dejando correr el torrente de indignación que tenía dentro suyo.

_¡Y que el viejo este se fuera a la mierda!_

-¡Fuera de aquí Isabella!

-Con mucho gusto- dijo ella, con su orgullo por delante, dando la media vuelta y saliendo de la lujosa oficina, después de azotar la puerta.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, tuvo claridad de lo que había ocurrido.

Ella ahora estaba cesante.

Toda la adrenalina que sitio mientras encaraba al viejo de su ex jefe, se evaporó. Ahora quería hundirse en su asiento y llorar, y llorar. Pero no podía permitirse eso.

Ok, estaba fuera de esa empresa, pero seguro encontraría algo luego, en otro lugar. _¡Claro que sí, Bella!_

Tomó una caja y comenzó a meter sus cosas. Las cosas que había acumulado en ese trabajo durante los tres años, casi cuatro.

Mientras recogía sus cosas, Jane entró desesperada. El "chisme" de que habían despedido a Bella ya comenzaba a circular y ella no podía creerlo.

-¿Bella?...

-Hola Jane.

-¿Entonces es cierto- dijo, acercándose a ella mientras Bella no dejaba de meter cosas en la caja.

-Corren rápido las noticias. Sí Jane, me voy.

-¡No! Iré a hablar con el señor Vulturi y le diré que fue culpa mia…

-Jane, no fue tu culpa. Te prohíbo que hagas eso, no me ayudarías.

-¡¿Pero ahora qué harás?

-Oye, hay otros lugares en los que puedo trabajar. Seguro está el puesto perfecto esperando por mí.

Mientras Jane lloriqueaba, la puerta de la oficina volvió a abrirse. Esta vez, Tanya entró hecha un energúmeno:

-¡Por qué no has…- iba protestando, cuando vio la imagen de Bella guardando sus cosas y a Jane llorando. Se supone que ella y Bella comenzarían a trabajar en el proyecto, pero nada que llegaba. Así que decidió ir por ella

-Bella, qué haces.

-Guardo mis cosas.

-¿Te cambiaron de oficina?

-No exactamente. Me despidieron.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Pero por qué?

-Creo que dijo que porque no soy capaz de acatar órdenes…ah, y porque soy irrespetuosa…

-Demonios Bella, qué hiciste.

-No voy a dejar que me pasen a llevar Tanya, simplemente eso.

-No te entiendo…

-Ahora no quiero hablar de eso. Tengo que salir de aquí y tú tienes mucho trabajo.

-¡Mierda, Bella!- exclamó Tanya, acercándose a su amiga y abrazándola.

-Está bien Tanya. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar.

Antes de irse, fue hasta la oficina de Jasper, pero estaba vacía. La secretaria le recordó que hoy, Jasper y Edward estarían en terreno para comenzar con el nuevo proyecto que se habían adjudicado.

Y de alguna manera era mejor así. Evitaría seguir con despedidas de lacrimosas, de las que ya Jane y Tanya habían contribuido bastante.

¡Diablos! ¿Qué sería de ella ahora, que no tendría la suerte de ver a su príncipe todos los días? Seguro se olvidaría de ella, de la amistad que decía tener con ella y todo eso. Eso le partía el alma. Con ese pensamiento, sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas y su garganta escocía de amargura.

_"Te extrañaré, Edward"_ dijo, observando el entorno de la oficina de Edward. El lugar estaba inundado por el aroma de su perfume y por todas las cosas que eran parte de él.

Miró por última vez, suspiró y salió. Era suficiente de auto flagelo.

Después de los trámites en Recursos Humanos en donde firmó el documento que la desligaba de la empresa, se dirigió a tesorería a buscar su cheque con la indemnización que no era ni más ni menos de lo que le correspondía por años de trabajo y días del mes trabajado.

Salió del imponente edificio de "_Art&Design"_ con su caja entre las manos, vestida con jeans oscuros, sus zapatillas Converse del mismo color y su chamarra de mezclilla azul marino, sintiéndose apesadumbrada y preguntándose qué sería de ella y de su abuela ahora que no tenía trabajo.

Mientras iba por un taxi, pensó en mentirle y decirle que ahora trabajaría desde la casa para su comodidad, pero era tan mala mintiéndole a su abuelita, que decidió decirle la verdad.

**~C&A~**

-¡¿Bellita, eres tú?- gritó Aurora desde la cocina, cuando sintió abrirse la puerta y oír a Lincon salir disparado al recibidor.

-Sí abuelita…

-Cariño, qué haces tan temprano aquí- preguntó la abuela cuando vio a Bella entrar en la cocina.

-Emm… yo…- titubeó

-¿Qué hay en esa caja, cielo?¿Y por qué traes esa carita?¿Qué sucedió?

Bella dejó la caja en el suelo, se quitó la chaqueta dejándola en el respaldo de una de las sillas, para darse el tiempo de juntar calma y responder a su abuela que la miraba extrañada.

Pero la calma no llegó.

-Mmm… abuelita, me despidieron…- dijo, rompiendo su llanto, mientras corría a refugiarse en los brazos amorosos de su abuela, quien no demoró en consolarla.

La anciana no quiso preguntar el por qué ni comenzar a preguntar qué sería de ellas ahora. Su nieta necesitaba de su conforte y del apoyo tácito que ella no dudó en darle. Ya otras veces habían sorteado obstáculos y esta no sería la excepción.

La mujer acaricio la castaña cabellera de su nieta, mientras esta lloraba en sus brazos.

Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que Bella pudo hablar y decirle que "por necesidades de la empresa ella había tenido que salir".

-Recorte de personal y esas cosas, ya sabes…- comentó Bella, no dándole las reales razones de su despido.

-¿Y a cuantos más despidieron?

-Oh, bueno…mmm… de los que trabajaban conmigo a nadie más, al menos. Creo que fueron personas de otros departamentos.

-Que pena. Pero mira mi niña, tenemos ahorros con que mantenerlos durante el tiempo que demores en encontrar algo, que de seguro será muy poco, porque eres una chiquilla inteligente y trabajadora y te querrán en cualquier otro lugar…

-Eso espero…- dijo ella, dando un sorbo al vaso de leche que su abuela le había servido para que se relajara.

-¡Ya verás! Hoy descansa mi cielo y ya mañana comienzas a moverte. Deja que hoy te regalonee con un pastel, ¿si?- le dijo su abuela, acariciando su barbilla.

-Gracias abuelita.

**~C&A~**

-¡Estoy muerto! Iría derechito a mi casa a descansar- dijo Edward, bajando de su coche.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y durante el día no habían parado de hacer mediciones, dar órdenes, hacer cambios. Él y Jasper estaban rendidos

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?- le preguntó Jasper

-Quiero mostrarle a Bella y a Tanya el muestrario de los materiales que se han importado para los detalles y la decoración. Todo muy Hindú…

-Muy estilo Bella.

-Definitivamente.

Subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso del departamento de diseño, en donde sus compañeras trabajaban y Edward se fue derecho a la oficina de Bella. Entró sin anunciarse… y vio el lugar vacío. Frunció el entrecejo y se acercó al escritorio, donde no estaban las cosas de Bella. Dio un vistazo al resto del lugar y nada de lo de ella estaba ahí.

Salió rápidamente hasta la oficina de Tanya, que estaba junto y entró. La vio hablando por teléfono mientras ella le hacía señas con la mano de que se esperara unos segundos. Edward dejó el muestrario que traía en la mano sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a Tanya.

-¿Dónde está Bella?- preguntó Edward enseguida, a penas Tanya colgó el teléfono

-Hola Edward, espero que hayas tenido un lindo día, porque aquí fue un día de mierda.

-Qué pasó.

-Despidieron a Bella.

-¡¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes. A mí no me dio detalles de lo que pasó…- mientras Tanya hablaba, Edward sacaba su iPhone y le marcaba a Bella. su teléfono estaba apagado

-¡Pero qué te dijo!

-Se dice por los pasillos que tuvo una discusión con el viejo…con Aro y él la despidió.

-¿Bella discutiendo con Aro?¿Por qué?

-Son detalles que desconozco. Aro se reunirá con nuestro equipo mañana para presentarnos al reemplazante de Bella. ¿Qué eficiencia, no?

-Ok. Iré a averiguar qué sucedió- dijo Edward.

-¿A dónde irás?

-A casa de Bella…

-¡oye, oye! Quizás su abuela no sabe nada, si vas ahora sería prematuro. Déjala que se recomponga. Salió muy triste de aquí, Edward.

-Tienes razón. Iré a hablar con Aro entonces…

-No está. Su viaje a Nueva York, ¿Lo olvidas?

-Ok… intentaré comunicarme con Bella entonces. Mientras te dejo el muestrario con los materiales que se mandaron a pedir, para que los chequees y apruebes, por favor.

-Claro. Y si sabes algo de ella, avísame.

-Ok. Lo haré.

Se fue de regreso al coche, mientras seguía insistiendo con las llamadas a Bella. Seguía manteniendo su teléfono apagado. Decidió llamarle al teléfono de su casa:

-¿Diga?

-Oh… Aurora, hola… soy Edward.

-¡Hola Edward! ¿Cómo estás?- como siempre, Aurora muy amable y cariñosamente le respondió.

-Yo bien…

-Bellita me contó eso de que despidieron a mucha gente de la empresa… espero que no hayas tenido la suerte de ella…la pobre está tan triste…

_¿Despido masivo? ¿Qué le dijo Bella a su abuela?..._

-¿Ella está ahora en casa?

-Sí.

-Aurora voy para allá, pero no se lo digas, ¿sí?

-Claro, y aprovechas de comer una rebanada de pastel que preparé justo hoy.

_"¡Mmm…qué delicia! _Pensó Edward

**~C&A~**

Isabella estaba recostada en posición fetal sobre su cama, mirando el cielo a través de su ventana. No podía negar que sentía tristeza por haber dejado su trabajo, lo injusto que había sido Aro, según su percepción… "_Y lo malditamente bocota que soy!". _Además, la tenía triste la lejanía que su despido pondría de su príncipe, a quien ya extrañaba, y de lo feliz que ha de estar Victoria con su salida.

Pero ahora tenía que dejar de pensar en su príncipe y comenzar a preocuparse de por dónde iba a comenzar a buscar empleo. Tenía unos cuantos contactos, así que comenzaría con ellos. Y es que no dejaría pasar tiempo para comenzar a preocuparse de ello, pues pese a que su indemnización, los ahorros y el sueldo de pensión de su abuela podían hacerlas vivir tranquilamente por algunos meses, había compromisos bancarios que cubrir y era importante que no se atrasara en ellos.

Suspiró y se reacomodó en su cama, cuando sintió golpecitos en su puerta, la que enseguida se abrió. Ella ni siquiera se giró a ver quién era, pues eso era obvio

-Abuelita, ya bajo a comer…

-¡Abuelita! Linda manera de llamarme- dijo Edward desde la puerta.

Bella abrió los ojos como huevo frito y se incorporó mirando hacia la entrada de su cuarto en donde su príncipe la observaba como escrutándola, con sus brazos cruzados y su postura hermosamente imponente y singular. Suspiró y entró, cerrando la puerta del cuarto tras él.

-Qué se supone que haces aquí…

-Quiero saber que pasó.

-¿Mi abuela te dejó subir?-

-¿Qué?¿Crees que me metí a la mala? Llegué hace como diez o quince minutos. Ya me comí media tartaleta de arándanos. Le dije que quería verte y ella misma me dio la idea de subir.

-¡Podrías haber golpeado! ¿Cómo entras así a mi cuarto, eh?- le reclamó ella.

-Bella, no trates de desviar mi atención- dijo, ubicándose en la cama junto a ella. Bella sintió que su cuerpo se inundaba paulatinamente de hormigas viendo como su príncipe, que pensó la olvidaría, se ubicaba ahí junto a ella.

_"¡Por las trenzas de Rapunzel! Que Dios me ayude a mantener la cabeza fría…y el cuerpo..."_

-Te escucho, Bella- dijo él muy seriamente, sentado en la cama, afirmando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, muy cruzado de brazos.

Ella se ubicó de igual forma, doblando sus rodillas y envolviéndolas con sus brazos. Carraspeó y comenzó a hablar.

Mientras ella iba contando el altercado en el baño con la bruja de su novia, o chica o lo que sea que Victoria fuese, hasta que en la oficina de Aro prácticamente lo trató de estúpido, Edward negaba con la cabeza, bufaba, se despeinaba más de lo que estaba y le lanzaba miradas desaprobatorias, pero no hizo comentarios hasta que Bella terminó su relato.

-¿Tanto te costaba pedir disculpas?

-¡No has entendido nada! No se trata de ser capaz de eso o no, sabes que lo soy, ¿pero por qué iba a hacer eso, eh? Entiendo que estés de parte de tu novia y que el altercado este está directamente relacionado con ella, pero mejor que nadie sabes lo mal que ella se lleva con todo el mundo y su actitud de alteza real frente a los demás. ¡No es justo que yo pida perdón como si hubiese cometido..!

-Llamaste cabeza hueca al gerente de la empresa, a tu jefe y no fuiste capaz de disculparte con él, a eso me refería. ¡Maldición Bella! No pensaste en nada, te vas en medio de uno de los proyectos más importantes que hemos tenido…

Bella sintió la rabia burbujearle y se levantó de un salto

-¡¿Eso es lo que te importa, verdad? Que puedas perder el proyecto y bajar tus bonos, ¿no? ¡Por supuesto me reprocharías mi comportamiento, si además me enfrenté a la bru…a tu novia!

Edward la observaba con actitud calmada mientras ella aleteaba sus descargos.

-¿Terminaste de hablar tanta barbaridad, Bella?- preguntó, usando un tono serio y conciliador.

Bella tergiversó todo lo que él quería decirle o hacerle ver. Por no mantener su boca cerrada, había puesto en juego su futuro, no el de él, y la estabilidad económica que ella brindaba a su hogar. En ningún momento él pensó en lo que perdería su equipo… bueno, un elemento primordial, por cierto, pero no una amistad. Y ni siquiera había pensado en Victoria.

Pero ahí estaba Bella, hablando y no dejando hablar a los demás.

-Es mejor que te vayas, Edward- dijo ella antes de girarse y mirar por la ventana, para evitar el contacto visual con él.

-Mañana pediré hablar con Aro para que reconsidere su decisión…

-¡No te atrevas, Edward!- se giró otras vez hacia él, apuntándolo con el dedo en señal de amenaza - No pondré un pie en ese lugar... y siento si por mi culpa perderás tu asenso de puesto…- le dijo eso ultimo de forma irónica, haciendo enojar a Edward.

-¡Suficiente!- dijo él malhumorado, levantándose y saliendo rápidamente del cuarto, dejando a Bella sola y a punto de llorar allí en el dormitorio.

_¡Demonios, que mujer más terca y exasperante! _Pensaba Edward mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir a despedirse de Aurora y salir de allí.

Bella por cierto, cuando oyó el coche de Edward alejarse de ahí, se echó sobre la cama, en el lugar donde hace minutos él había estado, y aferrada a la almohada que apoyó su espalda, lloró desconsolada, sintiendo que ahora si había perdido a su amigo y príncipe de sus sueños.

_"Adios Edward…adios…"_

* * *

**_ ¿Qué les pareció? No sea malvada y deje su comentario a continuación... =)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey hermosas damas!_**

**_Ya estamos con el segundo capítulo... y bueno, quería agradecerles por la buena acogida que le han dado a esta locura mía. Gracias, gracias, gracias a las lectoras silenciosas, a las que dan alertas y a quienes comentan. Son ustedes quienes me animan a seguir..._**

**_Bueno, aparecen hoy más personajes y... ya verán._**

**_Hay un tema musical que está inmerso en el capi, que es "Fever", originalmente de Elvis, pero a mi me gusta la versión de Michael Buble. =)_**

**_Y bueno, disfrutad del capi y una vez muchas gracias por pasar por aquí. _**

* * *

**2. La necesidad tiene cara de hereje.**

_Para: Jacob Black_

_Asunto: ¡Auxilio!_

_Mi guapo amigo Jacob:_

_Estoy desesperada… hace una semana estoy intentando conseguir trabajo y nada. Se me ha hecho cuesta arriba y tengo miedo. Por eso quiero hacer uso de tu palabra, cuando me ofreciste "mover tus influencias" con tu jefe para encontrar ahí un puesto para mí. Así que adjunto mi currículo y mis demás antecedentes… ehh, como imaginarás, no tengo carta de recomendación… ¿crees poder ayudarme?_

_Espero tu respuesta._

_Un beso_

_Bella._

**~C&A~**

Ella había querido rechazar la ayuda que algunos de sus amigos habían querido darle, pero ahora no podía ser orgullosa y no quería molestar a alguien más. Una semana y no tenía nada. Cuestión que la estaba comenzando a desesperar.

Es así como decidió enviar ese email a Jacob, quien era diseñador igual que ella y trabajaba en una empresa del rubro donde ella podría encajar.

Jacob, que la había visitado en cuanto se enteró por Tanya de su despido, le ofreció llevar sus papeles y hablar con la encargada de recursos humanos para que buscara un puesto en la empresa para ella. Bella dijo que lo pensaría, pues no quería que nadie "intercediera" por ella, pues ella quería lograr estabilizarse por sus propios medios, como siempre había sido. Pero le estaba costando tanto trabajo que siquiera recibieran sus papeles en las empresas a las que había ido, que decidió tomarle la palabra a su moreno amigo.

De su ex equipo de trabajo recibía llamadas casi a diario. Bueno, de Jane y Tanya. Jasper le dejaba correos de ánimo y Edward… pues él la había llamado una vez, pero ella no quiso hablarle. Así que él, al parecer, no quiso volver a intentarlo.

Aquella noche, recibió una llamada de Jacob, comentándole los resultados de su gestión después de recibir su email:

-Mira, hablé con Miranda y ni siquiera quiso recibir tu currículo. Dice que en este momento no hay vacantes para un puesto con las referencias que tú tienes… pero quizás haya algo por ahí…

-Jake, cualquier cosa, ¡estoy dispuesta a trabajar en lo que sea!

-Escúchame, preséntate mañana a primera hora y pide hablar con ella.

-Ok Jake, gracias, mil gracias amigo.

-Nada de gracias. Te estaré esperando a las ocho y treinta en la entrada del edificio en donde están las oficinas de la compañía, ¿sabes dónde están, verdad?

-Perfectamente.

-Bien. Se puntual.

-Te debo una Jacob.

-Un beso linda, te veo mañana.

Y fue lo que hizo. A la mañana siguiente estaba instalada en la entrada del edificio en donde quedó de verse con Jacob Black. Él apareció vestido de jeans azules, camisa blanca, una chaqueta y un bolso de cuero, además de sus anteojos de sol. Era un muchacho alto, moreno, ojos pardos y sonrisa amplia. Un atractivo y jovial hombre, veintiséis años, encantador y gay.

Sí, gay.

No era de esos gays que parecían "locas", ni tampoco de aquellos hombres incapaces de reconocer su inclinación sexual. Él era sólo un tipo homosexual normal.

-¡Bella Swan!- dijo él, abrazando a su amiga con ternura -¿Estás lista?-

-Más o menos…

-Mira, a simple vista, Miranda es una arpía. Es seria, sí, pero es profesional y muy recta. No trates de hacerte la amistosa con ella, o dar zalamerías a ella o a la empresa para tratar de quedar bien, pues lo odia. Sólo explícale que necesitas trabajar y por qué quieres estar aquí, ¿sí?- le indicó Jacob, mientras subían por el ascensor hasta el piso diez.

Jacob dejó a su amiga con la secretaria de Miranda y le pidió que se comunicara con él en cuanto saliera. Le deseó suerte y la dejó allí.

"_Stella_" nació como una empresa familiar en el área del diseño y la gráfica artística, habiendo comenzado a extenderse y a crecer desde hace algunos años, y si bien no era tan grande como la empresa que Vulturi dirigía, era una empresa mediana ya con renombre. Sus trabajos eran bastante diversificados, no apuntando solo al área inmobiliaria en la que ella había trabajado durante esos años. Sabía que el dueño era un hombre llamado Carlisle Cullen y que al parecer, toda su familia trabajaba allí.

-La señorita Linch la espera- anuncio la secretaria, indicándole a Bella a pasar.

-Gracias- asintió ella, y se levantó.

Suspiró, pensando en que si venía apropiadamente vestida con esas botas de medio taco, pantalones de tela negro, una blusa gris y un blazer del mismo color de los pantalones. Además se ató el cabello en una moña de caballo, haciéndola parecer muy formal para su gusto, pero era una entrevista y no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Cuando entró a la oficina, una rubia mujer que podría ser modelo, la recibió con un saludo muy protocolar. Solo le estrechó la mano y se presentó como Miranda Linch.

Bella la escrutó mientras se ubicaba en el escritorio frente a ella. Debía medir un metro ochenta, además de seguramente tener medidas perfectas en su cuerpo, que la hacían lucir este traje de falda de dos piezas color marfil estupendamente bien. Y su cabellera rubia brillaba casi resplandeciendo, cayendo en ondas sobre su espalda, enmarcando su rostro hermoso y sobresaltando sus lindos ojos verdes.

_"¡Qué ¿nadie ya tienes los ojos y el cabello simplemente cafés como los míos? Definitivamente soy yo el bicho raro…!"_

-Bien Isabella, te seré sincera. En este momento no hay un puesto para ti. Ayer leí las referencias tuyas que Jacob me entregó y bueno, son excelentes. Has trabajado en muy buenos proyectos y has salido de una de las empresas más grandes del rubro, pero aun así, por ahora no hay nada para ti aquí…

-Señora, por favor… puedo hacer trabajos pequeños. No espero que usted cree un puesto exclusivamente para mí, pues sé que eso no es posible, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por quedarme aquí trabajando.

-¿Por qué, Isabella? Esta es una empresa pequeña en comparación a donde tú solías trabajar.

-Necesito el trabajo. No me importa en el puesto en que me coloquen.

-Isabella, los únicos puestos que están disponibles son para limpiar y hacer mandados, y…

-¡No me importa!- respondió Bella enérgicamente.

El orgullo profesional de Isabella se había ido al caño en ese momento. Ella necesitaba trabajar. Se sentía desesperada… y no podía hacer el quite al trabajo ahora, sea cual fuese.

_"Sería temporal Bella…"_

-La verdad no entiendo tu criterio de decisión. Si quieres el puesto de trabajo, pues es tuyo, pero no puedo tomar en cuenta tu currículo para dártelo.

-Entiendo, pero por favor, si hay algo más a lo que pudiera optar dentro de la empresa, le rogaría que…

-Por supuesto que te avisaré, Isabella- le dijo Miranda, mientras sacaba el documento que Bella debía firmar -¿Estás segura que quieres tomar esta decisión?- volvió a preguntar la rubia mujer, antes que Bella firmara.

-Hay algo que me dice que debo quedarme, así que sí, estoy segura- respondió Bella, firmando el contrato sin siquiera leerlo.

Enseguida, Miranda llamó a Luz, una de las personas que trabajaba haciendo aseo allí para que acompañase a Bella a conocer el lugar y le indicara cuales eran las labores diarias.

La amable mujer de unos cuarenta años, oriunda de México, le enseñó el lugar y le explicó el trabajo que tenía que hacer.

-Todos son muy amables aquí, ya verás…- le dijo la mujer

-Eso espero.

Luz le dijo la hora que había que hacer aseo en las oficinas y en los estudios de trabajo de los diseñadores, además de la cocina y los baños, entre otros trabajos anexos como la distribución de la correspondencia, fotocopiado de documentos, hacer café, etc.

Después de que conoció sus funciones, Bella se disculpó con Luz y se fue hasta el baño, en donde se encerró a llorar. La desocupación era algo que la estaba volviendo loca. Quizás eso la llevó a tomar la decisión de aceptar ese trabajo.

_"¿Tan desesperada estás Bella, que trabajarás limpiando baños? ¡Demonios!... Pero recuerda, es sólo temporal…"_

Se miró al espejo después de haber lavado su cara para hacer desaparecer los rastros de llanto y salió de allí.

Luz le dijo que podía irse y comenzar mañana con el trabajo. Además, su vestimenta no era adecuada. Bella asintió agradecida.

No porque le diera vergüenza, ni por sentir que ese trabaja la denigraba decidió guardar silencio acerca de sus verdaderas funciones en la empresa, haciéndole jurar a Jacob que de su boca tampoco saldría, quien dicho sea de paso, no estaba para nada de acuerdo que ella hubiese aceptado ese trabajo:

-¡Ay Bella! ¿Tienes apuro de dinero? Pues déjame ayudarte, pero no es necesario que aceptes este trabajo, cariño. No es para ti. Además, el sueldo es mínimo y…

-Algo es algo Jacob, y no será para siempre. Al menos si estoy aquí me tendrán en cuenta para cuando se abra una oportunidad para mí. Lo estoy mirando por ese lado. Además solo trabajaré por las tardes. Me da tiempo de buscar otro trabajo por las mañanas para aplacar los gastos.

-¿Qué?¿Haciendo limpieza en otras oficinas del edificio?

-Puedo trabajar de mesera. Lo hice antes, cuando estaba en la universidad…

-Bella, eso era cuando estudiabas y no tenías profesión- le dijo Jacob con tono reprobatorio -¡Cuando Tanya se entere!

-Tanya ni nadie se enterará, lo juraste- le recordó Bella, a lo que su amigo sólo rodó los ojos.

-Si tú estás segura, pues no me queda más que apoyarte.

-Gracias Jacob.

**~C&A~**

-¿Encontraste trabajo ya?

-Sí. Es una empresa pequeña de diseño. Es perfecta- dijo Bella a su amiga Tanya, a quien había llamado para contarle la "buena nueva".

-Me alegro mujer. Aquí se te extraña mucho, ya sabes. El equipo no es el mismo sin ti.

-Bueno, seguro ya tienen a alguien reemplazándome. Al menos eso no les hará bajar el ritmo de trabajo y entregaran el proyecto en el tiempo que se presupuestó.

-¿Tu reemplazante? Irina Vulturi, otra sobrinita del jefe que presentó una propuesta de diseño paralela, que casi hace que perdiésemos a la clienta. La odiamos, se cree una eminencia y apenas sabe distinguir los colores de la rosa cromática…

-Lo siento- le dijo Bella, apenada.

-Bueno, como sea… ¿y cuando celebramos?

-Eh… no sé…

-No, nada de no sé. Esta noche en el bar de siempre. ¡Si te atreves a no ir, voy por ti, ya sabes!- le amenazó Tanya. Y las amenazas de esa mujer, no había que tomarlas en vano.

-Ok, ok…

Bella se mordió la lengua cuando su corazoncito le gritaba que preguntara si su príncipe la extrañaba también o si quiera preguntaba por ella… porque ella soñaba con él ahora más a menudo y se la pasaba viendo fotos en donde salían ambos, para evocar los buenos momentos.

Pasadas las ocho y después que Tanya la llamara muchas veces preguntándole a qué hora llegaría, Bella por fin arribó al barcito. Había bastante gente, por lo que le costó distinguir a su rubia amiga cuando se alzó entre la gente y levantó su mano para indicar en donde estaban.

Bella se acercó y fue abrazada efusivamente por Tanya, que estaba en compañía de Jane, Jasper, Jacob…y Edward. Todos la saludaron con un abrazo, incluso su príncipe, quien le dio una sonrisita torcida cuando se apartó de sus brazos.

-Bueno Bella, cuéntanos de que se trata el empleo- dijo Jaspe muy interesado.

Bella tomó cerveza para que las ideas vinieran a su cabeza, mientras miraba con disimulo a Jacob, quien le alzaba las cejas, desafiándole a contarles las "maravillas de su nuevo empleo". No le gustaba mentir, menos a sus amigos. Haberle dicho ya a su abuela que había conseguido un "muy buen puesto de trabajo" había significado para ella un gran esfuerzo.

-¿Trabajarás con Jacob?- preguntó Jane, y antes que Jacob respondiera, ella lo hizo

-Sí.. no… bueno, estamos en departamentos diferentes. Él maneja el arte gráfico para una revista y yo me encargaré de checar la sustentabilidad de los proyectos. Ya saben que esa empresa maneja mucho el tema ecológico en sus propuestas, ¿verdad Jacob?

-Lo que digas, Bella.

-Recuerdo haber hecho algún trabajo con ellos un par de veces- recordó Edward

-¿Es la empresa de los Cullen, no?- preguntó Jasper, encendiendo su cigarrillo

-Sí- asintió Bella enseguida

-Bueno comensales, salud por nuestra buena Bella, que dejó de ser cesante y ahora está de vuelta en las andanzas laborales- propuso Tanya, alzando su jarra

-¡Salud por Bella!- reafirmó el brindis Jasper

-¡Salud!- dijeron al unísono

La charla con sus ex compañeros y amigos fue muy buena, aunque Edward esta vez se veía algo ausente y retraído. No era que fuese el alma de las fiestas, pero era sociable. Se veía cansado, incluso enfurruñado, bebiendo de su vaso de ron.

Aun así, Bella trató de concentrarse en la celebración y no enfocarse el cien por ciento de la noche en su príncipe, que parece estaba más hermoso que cuando lo vio la última vez recostado en su cama.

Quizás, pensó ella cabizbaja, él no había querido ir a esa celebración. Quizás fue obligado, empujado por los muchachos, pues los dolores de cabeza en su trabajo en parte los había causado ella con su abrupta salida, dejando al grupo "cojo".

Cuando el momento de retirarse llegó, Jasper se excusó de no llevar a Jane, pues tenía un "compromiso", seguro con su nueva conquista, comentó la pobre Jane que seguía suspirando por él. Así que Tanya se preocupó de llevar a Jane en su coche. Bella le abrió sus ojos para que la llevase también, pero Tanya se hizo la desentendida. Jacob se encontró con dos amigos en el bar, así que se quedó ahí con ellos

-Concédeme el honor de llevarte, por favor- le dijo Edward sin un ápice de broma en su voz.

Bella tragó grueso y se excusó:

-No te preocupes, puedo tomar un taxi y…

-Por amor a Dios, Bella, no seas absurda- dijo, despeinando su cabellera como solía hacerlo cuando trataba de conservar la calma.

-No quiero causarte molestias.

-Entonces no lo hagas. Mueve tu pequeño trasero hasta mi carro, Bella- le dijo Edward, dándole el paso para salir del local. Bella se rascó la nuca, negó con la cabeza y salió rumbo al Volvo negro aparcado afuera.

Cuando Edward le dio contacto al motor, comenzó a sonar Ledd Zeppelling. "Baby, I'm gonna a leave you" era una de las canciones favoritas de Bella. Decía que la potencia de ese tema, en su música y en su letra, la hacían divagar… y desear romper cosas.

Isabella no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación con Edward mientras él conducía de camino para llevarla a su casa. El silencio en el carro era realmente incomodo, aunque la música del grupo británico seguía sonando potente ¿Le preguntaría por Esme? ¿O sobre la nueva miembro del equipo a la que Tanya detestaba? ¿O sobre cómo iban las cosas con su novia, la bruja Victoria?

-¿Me odias, verdad?

_¡Genial Bella, ¡¿no podías comenzar por algo más liviano? ¡Tú y tu bocota!_

-No, no te odio- dijo Edward, sin quitar la vista en la ruta –Eres realmente exasperante, terca, pero no te odio…

-Pero estás enojado conmigo.

-No, no lo estoy… ¿o sabes qué? Sí, sí lo estoy. La última vez que hablamos… No tienes derecho a pensar así de mí. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti, no por el jodido proyecto que tiene mi cabeza partida a la mitad. ¡Esa tal Irina es un castigo divino para mí! ¡Si tú eras jodida, ella lo es diez veces más! Al menos tú eres profesional… ella, ella simplemente toma decisiones consultándole a la Caracola Mágica… ¡a la Caracola Mágica!

Edward manoteaba indignado la última parte de su respuesta con una mano mientras la otra sujetaba el manubrio. Después lanzó un suspiro y subió el volumen de la música.

Bella lo miró sonriendo, mientras él le daba una mirada de reojo

-¿Qué?

-También eres exasperante… pero extrañaré no pelear contigo en el trabajo.

-Lo sé.

El humor de Edward mejoró notoriamente y a Bella una especie de ilusión se instaló en su estómago cuando vio a Edward sonreírle y comenzar a hablar de cualquier tema.

Edward le contó sobre la idea de Victoria sobre celebrar su cumpleaños que era en unas semanas más.

-Las personas que me conocen saben que…

-Odias celebrar tu cumpleaños, sí, lo sabemos- dijo Bella, interrumpiendo a Edward.

-¡Es lo que digo! Pero ella simplemente lo ignora. Tendré que inventar un viaje o algo así.

-O decirle simplemente que no quieres fiesta. Se supone que es tu pareja y debes ser sincero con ella. Es una cuestión de confianza, ¿no crees?

-Sí, pero para ella es más importante todo el tema de las fiestas que lo que yo pueda desear.

-Pues ni modo Edward, tú la elegiste.

Hablaron cerca de veinte minutos antes de que Bella entrara a su casa y le hiciera prometer a Edward que visitaría a Esme, quien había preguntado por ella.

Cuando al fin entró, lo hizo luciendo una resplandeciente sonrisa, después de un día complicado.

Sí, complicado.

Había encontrado trabajo, de aseadora, ganando menos de un tercio de lo que percibía antes y teniéndole que mentir a su abuela y a sus amigos. Pero después de todo, el reencontrarse con sus amigos, sobre todo con su príncipe, le había ayudado con su ánimo.

No podía ser desagradecida. Tenía trabajo temporal al menos, y las cosas mejorarían más temprano que tarde.

Así que con esa sensación se fue hasta su cuarto, se desvistió para acomodarse en su cama y dormir, para comenzar al día siguiente su primer día de trabajo. Ahora estaba lista para dejarse ir por el sueño, que esperaba, fuera con su príncipe. Así que el último pensamiento de su noche fue para él y para evocarlo en sus sueños.

Y surtió con su resultado esperado.

_"Se vio sentada sobre un piano de cola negro, cruzada de piernas, vestida con un traje rojo cubriendo sólo uno de sus hombros, cayendo hasta sus tobillos, con un escote que bajaba contorneando toda su pierna. Su cabello iba suelto, ondeado y cayendo perfectamente en su espalda. Sus labios eran de un color tan rojo como el vestido y sus ojos entornados por sombras oscuras, haciéndola ver sexy. _

_"You give me fever, when you kiss me_

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever in the morning_

_Fever all through the night"_

_Había un hombre sentado frente a ella. Un hombre recio, varonil, sensual, que fumaba un puro y bebía brandi mientras la observaba. Le sonreía y levantaba la copa hacia ella y ella le respondía guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole descaradamente. _

_Rápidamente cambió el escenario, cuando el hombre frente a ella, ahora estaba sobre ella, en una cama de fundas rojas. _

_La besaba con fiereza, en la boca, en el cuello, mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras sus manos se entrometían colándose por la abertura del costado, y metiéndose bajo sus bragas hasta llegar a su mojada y excitada entrepierna. Allí con uno de sus dedos jugueteaba, sacando y metiendo, haciendo que ella se restregara sobre el cuerpo de este hombre, tironeara de su cabello por la nuca y buscara el contacto de su piel por algún lugar. _

_-¡Oh, Jesús…!- exclamaba ella, sintiendo como el fuego de su centro comenzaba a extenderse mientras él aceleraba el movimiento de su despiadado dedo presionando su clítoris -¡Más…quiero más…!_

_-Calma hermosa… ya tendrás lo que quieres…- afirmó él con su voz ronca, mirándola con esos ojos verdes oscuros por el deseo, mientras ella jadeaba y lo empujaba a ella para no perder el contacto con su boca. _

_-¡Quiero más… ahora Edward… ahora… más…!- exigía ella disfrutando de la humedad de los labios de Edward bajando por su cuello y su maldito dedo que seguía torturándole… y ahora su lengua recorriéndole la cara… ¿estaba lamiéndola?..."_

-¡Lincon!- exclamó ella, despertando asustada y agitada, cuando vio al pequeño perro sobre ella, lamiéndole la cara. Además, su propio dedo índice era el que estaba induciéndole al placer, el que aún tenía en su entrepierna mojada, y no el dedo de Edward.

_"¡Maldición!"_ refutó echando al perro de su cama, frustrada e indignada, por haberla despertado de su lindo sueño. O más bien, indignada porque aquello era sólo un sueño.

**~C&A~**

Miércoles, dos de la tarde. Marcó en el tablero del ascensor el número del piso que correspondía a su nuevo trabajo, lista para comenzar.

Cuando el ascensor iba a cerrarse, una mano detuvo las puertas. Al pequeño espacio entró un hombre alto, de contextura fuerte, cabello oscuro y algo rizado, ojos claros y vestido de negro, llevando un bolso de cuero cruzado por el torso y un casco de motocicleta sujeto en una de sus manos.

En cuanto entró, le sonrió a Bella muy amigablemente. Miró el tablero y al parecer iba al mismo piso que ella, pues solo pulso el botón para cerrar sus puertas.

-¿Vas al piso diez?

-Sí.

-Oh… ¿Alguna clienta?

-No, no soy clienta.

-Y veo.

Después de eso, ambos guardaron silencio. El mientras llegaban, maniobró algo en su BlackBerry y ella simplemente miraba al techo y de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada hacia el guapo hombre.

"_Oh sí, él es guapo…"_

Cuando el ascensor llegó, él le dio la salida primero muy caballerosamente y sin dejar de sonreírle. Ella le estaba sonriendo de regreso como una boba.

-Que tengas y un buen día- le dijo el amable hombre a lo que ella respondió con un tímido

-Gracias. Igualmente para usted.

Al llegar, Luz la saludó amablemente y comenzó a indicarle las labores para ese día. Y es así como comenzó su día de trabajo.

Tuvo que limpiar vidrios, lavar los sanitarios, limpiar la cocina y ordenar un par de salas, en donde trabajaban unos gráficos, con quienes conversó animadamente. Al menos la gente ahí era muy amable.

-Bella, debes llevar estos sobres a la oficina de Emmett. Él es el ingeniero, hijo del mero jefe.

-¿Cullen?

-Sí, Emmett Cullen. Ve por favor, está esperando por ellos.

-¡Claro!- dijo ella, tomando los sobres y dirigiéndose a la oficina que antes le habían indicado como la oficina de "don Emmett".

Golpeó y esperó que respuesta, pero nada. Volvió a golpear y nada que respondían. Así que decidió abrir la puerta lentamente. Asomó la cabeza y vio el despacho vacío. Entonces decidió entrar para dejar los sobre encima del escritorio.

-¿Necesita algo?

Iba acercándose al escritorio, cuando una voz detrás de ella, la hizo saltar y soltar por el aire los dichosos papeles.

-¡Dios! Yo… yo sólo venía a dejar esto- explicó ella, mientras recogía las cartas. Vio las manos varoniles del hombre que entró, ayudándola a recogerlos, cuando levantó la vista para encontrarse con el hombre que subió con ella en el ascensor.

-¡La señorita del ascensor!- exclamó él, con su ya característica sonrisa

-Bella Swan. Hoy comencé a trabajar aquí y me pidieron que trajera esto a don Emmett.

-Pues yo soy "don Emmett". Mucho gusto y bienvenida, Bella- dijo él, extendiendo su mano para saludarla, sin dejar de sonreirle. Ella respondió al saludo, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando tocó la suave y blanca mano de "don Emmett".

-Bien, creo que es todo, ¿necesita algo, señor?

-No. Gracias por la correspondencia. Estaba esperando por ella.

-Genial. Con su permiso entonces.

Bella salió rápidamente y muy nerviosa. Ojalá que el jefe no tuviera una mala impresión de ella. Aunque él se veía a simple vista muy amable y para nada un ogro como era el caso de Vulturi, su ex jefe.

-¿Los entregaste?- preguntó Luz cuando la vio regresar al cuarto de servicio

-Sí. Dijo que los estaba esperando.

-Bien. Creo que estamos al día con el trabajo. ¿Te parece tomarnos un café?

-¿No habrá problema?

-No, claro que no.

En la cocina, mientras bebían un exquisito café de grano, Luz le contaba algunas cosas de los jefes. Bella por cierto, le preguntó sobre Emmett, y ella le contó que era una persona muy sencilla y amable, al igual que su padre, don Carlisle. Le contó que Carlisle era divorciado y que la mujer lo había abandonado por alguien más joven.

-La verdad no sé cómo fue capaz de hacer eso, cuando don Carlisle es tan guapo, que perfectamente podría ser modelo, incluso a sus cuarenta y tantos años- explicó Luz.

-Creo que nunca lo he visto.

-Bueno, lo harás ahora. Es el momento de llevarle su café con leche. Te aprovechas de presentar, para que te conozca. Su oficina está junto a la de don Emmett- explicó ella, mientras preparaba el espumoso café con leche.

La pobre Bella llegó temblando a la oficina de Carlisle Cullen. Cuando entró, después que él se lo indicara, se encontró con que Luz tenía toda la razón. Frente a la pantalla de un Mac, un muy guapo hombre rubio peinado hacia atrás, ojos negros y al igual que su hijo, ofreciendo siempre una amable sonrisa, también igual a la de su hijo Emmett.

-Mmm… ¿la conozco?- preguntó, frunciendo su entrecejo y ladeando la cabeza a un lado

-Disculpe señor, soy nueva aquí. Me emplearon para el aseo y esas cosas, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y…

-Oh, claro. Miranda me lo informó esta mañana. Veo que trae mi café.

-Sí señor. Aquí está- dijo ella, acercándose con la humeante taza y dejándola sobre su escritorio

-Gracias Isabella. Este es uno de mis pocos vicios- dijo él, mientras revolvía el contenido dentro de la taza y darle un sorbo, aprobando el sabor -¿Ha ido todo bien su primer día?

-Sí señor. Todo ha estado muy bien.

-¿La han tratado bien?

-No he tenido problema alguno, muy por el contrario señor, todos aquí han sido muy amables- respondió ella sinceramente.

-Me alegro. Aquí no somos muchos, y somos como una familia, espero que te adecues con rapidez.

-Es lo que espero señor. Ahora me retiro.

-Muchas gracias Isabella…

-Bella, puede llamarme Bella

-Ok Bella. Muchas gracias y bienvenida.

-Gracias señor. Con su permiso- dijo ella, saliendo de la oficina del señor Carlisle Cullen.

Los días siguiente, la mecánica del trabajo era la misma. Aprovechaba a ratos de dejarse caer a las salas de diseño y hablar con los chicos que trabajan allí. O se iba con Jacob a ver en qué proyecto estaba trabajando. De cualquier manera, no dejaba de cumplir con su trabajo, cuestión que Luz agradecía mucho, pues decía que las demás mujeres que habían trabajado ahí con ella, sacaban la vuelta despreocupando sus labores, coqueteando con los muchachos o cualquier otra cosa.

Una de las noches en que su trabajo había finalizado, se montó en el ascensor, y la escena de días anteriores se volvió a repetir, cuando el mismo hombre de aquella vez, pero que ahora ella conocía, subió al elevador.

-Hola, señorita Bella- dijo Emmett muy gentilmente

-Señor Cullen, buenas noches.

-Puedes decirme sólo Emmett y no es necesario que seas tan formal.

-Yo creo que sí. Usted es mi jefe y…

-No soy tu jefe. Mi padre es tu jefe- aclaró, luego preguntó -¿Cuántos años tienes, Bella?

-Veintisiete.

-¿Ves? Además, soy sólo un par de años mayor que tú, así que no es necesario que me trates de usted, menos cuando no estamos en horario de trabajo.

-Como quieras- dijo ella, sonrojada

-Y dime una cosa, ¿en dónde trabajabas antes?- preguntó él con curiosidad.

Isabella no sabía si era buena decirle a Emmett de donde venía ella, o cual era su trabajo.

-¿Bella?

-Oh… bueno…. Trabajaban en "Art&Design"- dijo ella con algo de dificultad.

-¿La empresa de Aro Vulturi, de verdad? ¿Y hacías lo mismo que haces acá?

Cuando Emmett preguntó eso, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, indicando que había llegado al piso uno. Ella sintió que era el momento de arrancar.

-Bueno, sí… no… emh… es mejor que me vaya. Ya es de noche y tengo que coger el metro.

-Puedo llevarte.

-No, por favor

-Bella, no tengo problema en hacerlo. Por favor, quisiera saber más de ti.

Bella se mordió el labio ante la idea de que su superior la fuera a dejar, pero eran más de las nueve y la locomoción a esa hora era peligrosa. Los días anteriores había coordinado la salida con Jacob, quien la dejaba en su casa, pero esta vez él había tenido que salir fuera a una reunión.

-¡Hey! Bella, no lo pienses tanto, sólo te llevaré hasta tu casa…

-Le tengo miedo a andar en moto.

Emmett la miró extrañada, sin entender lo que decía. Asique solo sonrió y le dijo que esta vez no andaba en motocicleta

-¿Por favor?- insistió él, ladeando su cabeza y sonriéndole, haciendo que ella casi se derritiera ahí frente a él.

-Ok, acepto el aventón- le indicó ella, sonrojándose por la enorme sonrisa que él le regaló a continuación, como señal de su triunfo.

Emmett manejaba un Land Rover gris, probablemente del año. Le contó que le gustaba más manejar su "Harley Davidson Crusier Sccops", que había sido un "gustito" que se había dado a principios de ese año.

-Entonces, no me dijiste si trabajabas en lo mismo en la empresa de Vulturi.

Bella tragó grueso y supo que debía responder con la verdad.

-Bueno, no en realidad. La verdad es que…soy diseñadora y …

-¿Estas bromeando?¿Me dices que eres diseñadora y trabajaste en una de las empresas más prestigiosas y completas del rubro, y ahora estas… de limpiadora?- preguntó Emmett visiblemente sorprendido.

-Digamos que las circunstancias me empujaron a tomar este trabajo de forma temporal. ¡Por favor, no haga que me corran! Necesito el trabajo y como le digo es solo temporal, mi intención no es otra que…

-Oye, cálmate. No haré que te corran, por qué haría eso. Pero sigo sin entender.

-Sólo necesitaba el trabajo y fue lo primero que salió. El área del diseño es muy pequeña y escasa, se me ha hecho difícil encontrar trabajo conforme a mi profesión. Soy el sustento de mi casa y no podía estar más tiempo cesante- le explicó ella, mientras Emmett asentía con la cabeza, entendiendo las razones de Bella.

-¿Y por qué te saliste de la empresa?-

-Me despidieron. Tuve un altercado con la sobrina del jefe, y…

-Entiendo hacia dónde vas. No tienes que explicarlo. Te llevabas mal con la sobrina de Vulturi, tuviste un problema con ella y Aro se inclinó a defender a su sobrina, ¿va por ahí, no?

-Algo así.

-Conozco algo el carácter de Vulturi. Alguna vez hicimos trabajo externo para ellos.

-Edward comento eso.

-¿Edward Masen?

-Sí, trabajaba con él, aunque nos conocemos de la universidad.

-Claro, lo recuerdo. ¿Y cómo llegaste a dar con nosotros?

-Jacob Black trabaja con ustedes

-¡Claro, Jacob! Pues me alegro que te haya traído con nosotros, Bella- le dijo él, dándole una sonrisa. Y allí estaba ella, sintiéndose cohibida por el gesto que Emmett acababa de darle y por las palabras.

_"¡Dios, él es muy guapo! Y es tan encantador y simpático…"_ pensaba ella, removiéndose nerviosa en el asintió del copiloto.

Hablaron un par de cosas más antes de que llegaran a la puerta de la casa de Bella. Emmett le dijo que estaban postulando a un par de proyectos importantes y que de resultar, necesitarían de más gente, y por supuesto, ella estaría en primera lista de las personas a las que llamarían.

-No me parece justo que estés haciendo el trabajo de limpieza cuando podrías estar diseñando. Prometo ayudarte Bella, debes tener paciencia.

-Gracias por eso y por el aventón. Cuando tenga un trabajo más estable compraré un carro…

-O una moto. Son… excitantes. La próxima vez te llevaré a dar un paseo en moto para que veas lo increíble que se siente y dejarás de tenerles miedo. Además, conduzco muy bien- le sonrió él, guiñándole un ojo.

-Tendrás que convencerme. Muchas gracias por todo, eres muy amable conmigo, Emmett.

-Siento que lo mereces Bella. Me encargaré de protegerte mientras estés en nuestra empresa- le dijo Emmett, diciendo aquello como una promesa.

Desde la primera vez que la vio en el elevador, sintió algo especial con esa chica. Después que se encontró con que trabajaba con ellos, sintió que debía estar cerca de ella, y ahora que la conoce un poco más, velar por que así sea. Ella definitivamente tenía una especia de aura frágil que lo hacía tambalear, despertando en él el deseo de protegerla, como hace tiempo no lo sentía con nadie.

Además, la encontraba muy linda, pero esa percepción la desechó de inmediato. No estaba para cuestiones sentimentales ahora, menos después de…

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces. Y gracias una vez más.

-No tienes que darlas, Bella. Que tengas una buena noche, nos vemos mañana- le dijo Emmett, antes que ella bajara del coche y la viera entrar en la casa.

Se quedó allí un rato mirando en dirección a la casa, con el pensamiento perdido en el rostro de Isabella, sobre todo en sus ojos. Sacudió su cabeza y puso en marcha el motor del coche para ir rumbo a su apartamento a descansar.

**~C&A~**

-¿Y es guapo tu jefe?- preguntó Aurora a su nieta mientras desayunaban. Bella sonrió y asintió sin dejar lugar a dudas.

-Y además es muy amable- indicó Bella

-¡Me alegro que estés trabajando con buenos compañeros y tengas un buen jefe!

-Sí, es una suerte.

-¿Sabes? No había tenido tiempo de contarte, pero este domingo saldremos de paseo con nuestro grupo de la tercera edad.

-¿De verdad?¿Y a dónde se van, eh?

-Tucson y pasearemos por el Gran Cañón, espero no te moleste quedarte solita la próxima semana- dijo la abuela acariciando el cabello de su nieta. Bella le sonrió y negó con la cabeza:

-¡Para nada! Ve y diviértete, yo me las apañaré sola aquí.

Su abuela merecía salir a divertirse y distraerse. Con su grupo siempre coordinaban viajes y paseos. Le encantaba hacer vida social, incluso hacían fiestas donde lo pasaban de lo lindo. _"¡Somos viejos modernos!"_ exclamaba Aurora cuando le comentaba a su nieta sobre planes de fiestas o salidas como aquella. A Bella le encantaba ver a su abuela en ese tipo de actividades. Decía que le rejuvenecían el alma.

Aquel día, el número quince de los que llevaba trabajando ahí, llegó al edificio canturreando la canción de turno en su iPod. Era viernes y esa era su segunda semana en aquel trabajo, donde había comenzado a integrarse con el resto, pese a que ella solo era la "muchacha que limpiaba". Aun así, a ella y a Luz, su compañera, la respetaban mucho. Además, ella sentía un cosquilleo especial cuando se topaba con Emmett, quien la tenía amenazada con un paseo en motocicleta.

_"Un príncipe en motocicleta_" pensaba ella "_No, no… Edward es mi príncipe. Emmett era como… un caballero andante en motocicleta" _pensó ella, sonriendo.

-¡Oh, yo me he subido a esa moto con don Emmett y es….Uff, alucinante- le comentó Luz, mientras sacaba el carrito que Bella necesitaría para asear el baño de damas.

-No estoy segura, soy algo miedosa con esas cosas.

-Es como cuando de niña, una se lanzaba en bajada sobre su bicicleta sin apretar los frenos… ¡Increíble! Se supone que eres joven y te gustan esas sensaciones, ¿no?

-Se supone…- le dijo Bella, poniéndose el delantal blanco para su labor dentro del baño.

-Bueno colega, el baño de mujeres es tuyo y yo mientras me las arreglo con el de varones.

-Como digas- dijo Bella, arrastrando su carrito hacia el baño. Allí se puso los audífonos, se tomó el pelo en una moña, se puso sus guantes y comenzó con su trabajo allí, el que no demoró más de cuarenta minutos.

Cuando estuvo conforme con el brillo de los azulejos en el baño, decidió guardar sus implementos en el carrito que arrastraba sobre unas ruedas, e ir a guardarlos.

¿Qué podía pasarle a Bella en el transcurso del Baño hasta el cuartito donde guardaban esos implementos? No mucho. Se podía caer, o quizás se le cayeran las cosas o podría tropezar con alguien.

Pero no con cualquier alguien.

Porque los astros o los dioses del Olimpo decidieron que aquel día el mismísimo Edward Masen se dejara caer en el edificio para ir a entregarle a Jacob Black una propuesta de trabajo para la decoración de un restaurante. Edward había pensado en que Jacob y Bella podían hacer ese trabajo juntos, ya que según lo que Bella había dicho, trabajaban en el mismo equipo, y ni loco le pasaba ese trabajo a Irina Vulturi, la nueva diseñadora titulada en alguna universidad de "_la ciudad submarina de Fondo de Bikini_", pensaba irónicamente. Así que no demoró más y fue hasta allí a ver a sus amigos. Prefería dejar el trabajo de decoración de aquel restaurante en manos conocidas y profesionales.

El ascensor se abrió, caminó un par de pasos por un pasillo y en la vuelta de una esquina chocó frente a frente con Isabella.

Ella lo miró con ojos desorbitantes, mientras él la miraba de pies a cabeza, con su entrecejo y su boca fruncidos, sin entender lo que veía.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué… qué…?

Edward, aún confundido, estaba intentando formular la pregunta cuando otra mujer, vestida igual que Bella, con un carro similar al que ella llevaba, se cruzó con ellos y le preguntó:

-Bella, ¿ya acabaste con el aseo del baño?

_"Bien, he aquí una prueba fehaciente de mi maldita mala suerte…" _

Bella bajó la cabeza, absolutamente avergonzada y asintió en dirección a Luz, quien atinó, por el ambiente extraño que sintió entre ambos, a dejarlos solos.

-¡Bella!- exclamó Edward, tomándola por un brazo para que ella lo mirara –Bella por favor, explícame que está pasando, por qué estás vestida así… ¿qué es eso de que estabas limpiando el baño…?

-Ahora no puedo. Perdóname- susurró ella, sin levantar la vista, y salió corriendo con su carrito hacia el cuarto de servicio, donde se encerró a llorar amargamente, mientras Luz trataba de consolarla y preguntarle qué le había pasado.

**~C&A~**

Edward golpeó la puerta que sabía, era el taller de Jacob. A penas él le abrió lo encaró:

-¿¡Me puedes explicar qué demonios es eso de que Bella está aquí limpiando los baños!

-¿Te… te encontraste con ella?

-Sí, pero no me explicó nada, salió corriendo. ¡Habla Jake!

-Edward, lo siento, pero ella me pidió mantener el secreto- dijo Jacob con su tono siempre conciliador -Puedes sacar tus conclusiones sobre lo que viste u oíste, pero debe ser ella quien te lo cuente, no yo.

-¡¿Por qué dejaste que ella…? ¿O tu jefe la obligó?

-Cálmate Edward. Nadie ha obligado a nadie a hacer nada. Bella es responsable de las decisiones que toma, debes recordar eso. Ahora lo que nos convoca, ¿supongo que vienes por lo del restaurante, no?

Jacob tenía razón, él lo sabía, pero le costaba entender por qué esa terca mujer hubiese aceptado un trabajo como ese, cuando sus competencias laborales y profesionales le darían paso para que cualquier empresa de diseño la quisiera contratar.

No entendía. Quizás estaba pasando por alguna urgencia o apuro económico…y de ser así, la "señorita orgullo" no sería capaz de pedir ayuda.

Pero eso no se quedaba así. Bella y él tendrían una larga conversación. De ser necesario montaría guardia para interceptarla en la salida del edificio, pues conociéndola, se escondería para evitar encontrársele. De cualquier modo, al salir de la oficina de Jacob la buscaría.

Y fue lo que hizo.

-¡Hey, señora!- dijo, alcanzado a la mujer que alcanzó a reconocer hace un momento, cuando se encontró con Bella

-Dígame.

-Necesito hablar con Isabella… Bella Swan, ¿me puede decir por favor donde la puedo encontrar?

-Umh… ella ahora está algo indispuesta.

-Por favor, dígame en dónde está- pidió Edward, haciendo dudar a la mujer.

-¿Es usted su amigo?

-Lo soy.

Luz lo evaluó unos minutos, y lo vio tan preocupado buscando a Bella, que decidió ayudarlo.

-Bien, venga por aquí- le indicó la mujer, llevándolo frente a una puerta –Este es el cuarto de servicio. Ella está allí por alguna razón llorando. Sólo le pido que la ayude y que no empeore su estado. Me cuesta lidiar con niñas que lloran.

-Entiendo. Muchas gracias.

Edward esperó que la mujer se fuera para abrir la puerta. El sitio era como una pieza pequeña, en donde al parecer se guardaban todo tipo de elementos para aseo, entre otras cosas.

En una de las esquinas, sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza hundida entre las piernas, estaba Bella, balanceándose hacia atrás y hacia adelante, intentando calmarse.

Edward, sin decir nada, se acomodó junto a ella, chocándole con su hombro. Ella hundió aún más su cabeza.

-¡Anda Bella, no soy un extraño!

Bella suspiró sonoramente, se limpió la cara con la manga de su suéter y levantó lentamente su cabeza, mirando de reojo a su príncipe, su amigo, que estaba junto a ella.

-Debes pensar que soy una tonta.

-Un poco, sí. Y terca… ah, y orgullosa. Pero Bella, de qué se trata todo esto…

-¡Estaba desesperada!- exclamó ella, levantando sus manos y luego dejándolas caer sobre su cabello - No podía estar más tiempo sin trabajar. Los días pasaban y nadie me contrataba, así que decidí tomar este empleo mientras sale algo definitivo. Soy la que lleva el dinero a casa, ¡Lo sabes!

-Pero sólo han pasado un par de semanas, ni siquiera ha sido un mes. Además tienes tu finiquito y tus ahorros…

-¡Aún así!

-Sabes que podría haberte ayudado a conseguir algo.

-¡Quiero conseguirlo por mis propios medios, Edward!

-Bella, por amor a Dios, no seas orgullosa. Se trata de una ayuda. Tengo gente conocida que podría…

-Edward, siento que debo quedarme aquí. Sé que se abrirá una puerta aquí para mí, pero debo esperar. Además, este trabajo es tan digno como… como el de un arquitecto, o cualquier otro.

-No se trata de catalogar si el trabajo es indigno o no, cuestión que no lo creo. Se trata de que estas malgastando tu tiempo aquí. Además, estas ocupando el lugar de alguien que no tiene profesión y que no tiene otra opción más que acceder a este tipo de trabajos, ¿lo has pensado?

-No… no lo había pensado- susurró Bella, bajando la cabeza con algo de vergüenza.

_"Bien, ahora me siento peor…."_

-Anda Bella, puedo ayudarte… ¿Aurora sabe esto?

-No, no lo sabe. Sólo Jake y ahora tú.

-Entonces, ¿me dejarás ayudarte a conseguir algo mejor?

Bella se lo quedó mirando. Sabía que si se negaba a su ayuda, de cualquier modo, él intercedería, porque aunque Edward decía de ella que era terca, él era dos veces más. Así que decidió poner una condición para su ayuda:

-Sólo si a fin de este mes no consigo un puesto aquí…

-¡Por Dios! Cual es el maldito afán por ser tan obstinada…

-Mi intuición Edward. Si eres mi amigo, te pido que respetes esto y te prometo que si el treinta de este mes no hay nada para mí aquí, yo misma te llamaré. Lo juro.

-Ok Bella- dijo Edward, pegando la nuca de su cabeza sobre la pared y suspirando -¿Sales luego?

-Sí.

-Bien. Te espero abajo. Nos vamos por una cerveza. Es viernes y necesito distraerme. Ha sido una semana de mierda.

-¿Y Victoria?

-Según está preparando mi "fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa" de este domingo.

-Vaya sorpresa. Espero que te diviertas entonces.

-Lo haré, pero a mí maldita manera. Ahora levántate y vámonos a un buen bar. Yo invito- le dijo, apretándole la nariz con sus dedos, antes de levantarse.

-¿Edward, me guardarás el secreto?

Él la miró, pasándose la mano por su cobriza cabellera.

-Ok Bella, pero sólo hasta fin de mes. Doce días, no más.

-¡Gracias mi amigo!- dijo ella, extendiéndole su mano para que él le ayudara a levantarse.

Mientras lavaba su cara en el mismo baño que había aseado horas atrás, pensaba en cómo no iba a ser fácil quedar encandilada con hombres como Edward, si pese a lo mucho que peleaban, podía contar con él casi incondicionalmente. ¿Cómo demonios no iba a ser fácil sentirse enamorada de ese príncipe si él hacía todo para que ella se sintiera así?

Más tranquila, salió de ahí para reunirse con su amigo y príncipe, rumbo a algún buen bar, pensando en qué demonios iba a regalarle para su cumpleaños, que era en dos días más.

-¡Bella!- Emmett alcanzó a verla antes de salir. Pensaba en que hoy podía invitarla a comer algo. Cuando se acercó a ella, vio sus ojos algo hinchados y se preocupó -¿Te pasó algo?

-No, no, todo está bien.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad.

-Bueno, yo pensaba que hoy quizás pudieras aceptar una invitación a comer algo…

-Oh… justo ahora hay un amigo ahí afuera esperándome. Pero gracias de todos modos. Podemos ir otro día, ¿no?

-Oh, claro. Cuando gustes. Que tengas un buen fin de semana, Bella.

-Igualmente Emmett- le dijo, sonriendo, para enseguida salir por la muerta y meterse al asiento del copiloto de un Volvo negro.

Emmett se quedó allí con un cosquilleo extraño. Con el deseo de salir y seguir a ese Volvo para ver hacia dónde se dirigían. O más bien para saber quién era ese amigo.

Suspiró y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras de servicio para llegar el estacionamiento subterráneo, mientras se espetaba que no era posible que apenas conociendo a esa chica, ya sintiese ese tipo de atracción tan fuerte hacia ella, que lo hiciesen sentir eso que se llamaba "celos".

_"No Emmett, no puedes enamorarte… no cuando tu corazón ya fue roto una vez y estas recién recogiendo sus pedazos…"_

Con esos sentimientos y pensamientos se metió en su Land Rover y se fue a casa de su pequeña hermana Alice, a quien no veía hacía más de un mes. Al menos con ella pasaría las penas y los recuerdos crudos que le había tocado vivir en el pasado.

Producto del maldito de Cupido.

* * *

(N.A: "La caracola mágica" y "Fondo de Bikini" son referencias de la serie infantil, o no tan infantil porque a mi me encanta, "Bob Esponja", por si a alguien le confundió leer eso y no entender de qué trataba ;-)

**_¿Qué les pareció? No sea malvada y deje su comentario a continuación... =)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola nenas!_**

**_Aquí estamos de nuevo! Como siempre, agradecida por quienes me acompañan en esta nueva aventura de la que recién vamos conociendo los personajes... calma nenas, calma... ya sabrán cómo va lo de Emmett, Bella, Edward, etc, etc... ¡Y no odio a Jacob!...jajajaja._**

**_Bueno, gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y por sus lecturas silenciosas!_**

**_Se hace mención a una canción, o a dos en realidad:_**

**__****_Billy Jean de Michael Jackson_**

**_Baby, I love you way de Peter Framptom_**

**_Bueno, a leer y me cuentan qué les pareció, ¿si?_**

**_Abrazos a todas!_**

**_Aps... ¿Les parece si este capítulo se lo dedicamos a Gisella, la chica Twilighter, que falleció hoy tras ser atropellada en la Comic-Con? Con todo mi respeto entonces, va este capítulo en su memoria. _**

* * *

**3. La Princesa Hippie**

**~C&A~**

-¡Anda Lincon, no seas flojo!

Como cada mañana de sábado, Bella batallaba con su gordo y perezoso amigo canino para que este se animara a caminar aunque sea un par de cuadras. Pero al animalito le parecía más atractiva la idea de tirarse en el césped del patio de su casa, de pancita al sol.

La idea de correr le ha parecido atractiva sólo cuando el extraño gato café rojizo de su vecina, Azarel, se cruza en su camino y Lincon sale disparado en su persecución. Aunque aquello no duraba bastante, pues el perrito no lograba correr más de dos cuadras.

-¡Vamos muchacho!- insistía Bella, tironeándolo por su correa.

-¡No lo presiones!- reclamaba Aurora, acercándose al animalito y acariciándole su cabeza -¿Verdad que te quieres quedar aquí, mi niño, verdad?- preguntaba melosamente la abuela a su "cachorrito", quien respondía jadeando con su lengua afuera y moviendo lo que le quedaba de cola.

Bella negaba con la cabeza y rodaba los ojos ante la escenita esa. Así que se dio por vencida, dejando al perro descansando bajo el sol, mientras ella se preparaba para salir al centro comercial y pensar en qué maldita cosa habría de regalarle a Edward mañana que estaba de cumpleaños.

-¿Necesitas algo? Voy al centro comercial- dijo Bella a su abuela.

-No, creo que tengo todo para mi viaje ¿Vas a comprarte ropa?

-No, no. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Edward y…

-¡Es verdad! Mi cabeza… lo olvidé completamente. Pues dile que le haré su pastel de plátano favorito, ese será mi regalo.

-Seguro se lo devora, como siempre lo hace- dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su abuela antes de salir.

Tomó un taxi hasta allí y comenzó a deambular, observando las vitrinas de las tiendas y nada le parecía una buena idea.

-¡Bella Swan!- la voz de su amigo Jacob la sorprendió por detrás.

-¡Jake! Qué haces aquí.

-Hace algún tiempo no compraba libros, además necesito algo de ropa, ¿ y tú?

-Busco un regalo…

-Para Edward, supongo.

-¡Aha! Pero no encuentro nada…

-Bella, eres artista. Crea algo con tus manos y se lo das, ¿qué mejor regalo que ese? Ya que no te atreves a soltarle tus sentimientos con palabras, pues hazlos saber por tus obras…

-De qué hablas Jacob…- dijo ella, bajando su cabeza y jugueteando con sus manos. _"¡Dios, no puedo ser tan obvia!"_

Jacob sonrió hacia ella, y levantó su rostro, sonriéndole

-Sólo hay que prestar un poco de atención Bella, a tu comportamiento frente a él.

-Me comporto de forma normal frente a él, no sé de qué hablas, sólo somos amigos…

-No, no te comportas de forma normal. Es lo que crees que haces, pero no.

-¡De veras estás loco! En vez de estarme ayudando a elegir algo, estás leyendo mi aura o no sé qué cosa…

Jacob rio y negó con la cabeza. Tomó a su amiga por los hombros y la condujo hacia una tienda especializada en artículos de pintura.

-¿Quieres que pinte algo para él?¿Sabes cuánto demora eso? Además, hace tiempo que no dibujo.

-Bella, es como andar en bicicleta, lo sabes. No me pongas excusas a mi- la contradijo él de regreso.

-¿Y qué le dibujo?

-Pon el lienzo en blanco frente a ti y piensa en él. Te aseguro que las ideas fluirán solas.

Bella no estaba absolutamente segura de hacer eso. Y es que idea de pintar pensando en Edward… definitivamente no era buena idea. No para ella…

-El acrílico demora en secar, igual el óleo- dijo ella, pasando su vista por las cajas de pintura frente a ella.

-Manejas otras técnicas ¡Anda, no pierdas más tiempo!- le dijo Jacob, animándola a decidirse. Bella trató de suprimir una sonrisa, pues después de todo, la idea de Jacob era buena. Ojalá se le hubiese ocurrido antes.

Así que se decidió por la técnica de tinta en sepia y negro, sobre el fondo de material y color muy similar al papiro. Compró un par de pliegos no muy grandes, un par de lápices y un vidrio para cubrir el dibujo después de terminado. Papel arroz y una caja rectangular plana para meter la obra terminada.

Se despidió rápido de Jacob y le prometió sacarle una fotografía al terminar el cuadro y enviársela, para saber su opinión.

Llegó a casa, le dijo a su abuela que se encerraría en su cuarto a pintar y que por favor nadie la molestara.

Una vez allí, sobre su mesa de trabajo, puso el lienzo sobre ella y evocó a Edward y qué cosa a él le podía gustar ver en aquel lienzo, y enseguida recordó una imagen de Esme, paseando en una bicicleta de canastillo…

-¡Sí!

Comenzó a trazar líneas irregulares en tonos negro y café, para dar la forma de la bicicleta antigua observaba casi de costado y sobre ella a una mujer con su vestido hasta más debajo de su rodilla contorneando su figura, de la que no se distinguía claramente su rostro. De cualquier modo, Bella intentó estampar rasgos que la hiciera parecida a Esme, como sus ojos, su sonrisa y su cabellera suelta dando la idea de ir flameando contra el viento, disfrutando de su paseo. En los costados del camino de tierra una arboleda de sauces se levantaba meciendo sus hojas en todas direcciones. De fondo unas montañas irregulares, dieron vida al lienzo.

No se dio cuenta de cómo la luz natural que entraba por la ventana iba desapareciendo. Se detuvo un par de veces para comer e ir al baño y cuando estuvo listo, se enderezó, haciendo ejercicios para recuperar la movilidad de su espalda y luego miró la hora. Ya eran las ocho de la noche.

Pero al menos, el dibujo estaba listo y estaba bien conforme. Pintar y dibujar era una de sus pasiones, pero las había dejado de lado por una cuestión de tiempo cuando se puso a trabajar.

Miró el dibujo y pensó cual era el sentimiento que Edward había evocado en ella para retratar eso. No estaba segura. Sólo pensó en algo que a él le gustaría retratar y simplemente lo hizo.

Sacó su teléfono y fotografió el cuadro para mandárselo a Jacob.

Minutos después él la llamó:

-¡Te lo dije! Es una belleza. Qué bueno que hayas comprado más de un pliego, porque también quiero uno- solicitó animadamente su amigo por el teléfono.

-Haré uno para ti ¿pero de verdad te parece bonito? La verdad es que no se si hay algún sentimiento retratado allí, yo sólo estampé una de las imágenes que Edward adora de su madre.

-Bella, sólo tú conoces tan bien a Edward que te pusiste en sus zapatos y pensaste en lo que él quisiera ver allí. Lo debes querer mucho…

-Somos amigos, Jake, basta con pensar que hay algo más. Nos conocemos hace años, no hay nada más que sentimientos de afecto de amistad que son mutuos, nada más.

-Ok Bella, te creo. Ahora cámbiate esa ropa y juntémonos en el bar. Tanya y Jane estarán allí. Llevaré a un amigo para la pobre Jane que anda como alma en pena.

-Lo sé. Nos vemos en un rato entonces.

Puso el pliego sobre cartón piedra negro, lo cubrió con el vidrio y lo sujetó con cuatro binder clips. Después lo puso dentro de la caja azul y sobre ésta el papel arroz antes de cerrarla.

Su regalo estaba listo.

**~C&A~**

Domingo 20 de Junio, y Bella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para levantarse. Aunque la noche anterior llegó al bar para encontrarse con sus amigos, diciendo que debía regresar temprano a casa. Pero nadie hizo caso de advertencia, ni siquiera ella misma.

Pasada de tequilas y muerta de tanto baile, subió en puntillas a su dormitorio a eso de las tres de la mañana y se dejó caer sobre la cama. No sabe cómo logró sacarse la ropa y meterse dentro de la cama.

Tampoco sabe cómo las horas de sueño pasaron tan rápido, cuando sintió a su abuela moverla para que se despertara. Bella debía ir a dejarla al aeropuerto para su viaje a Tucson.

-Ya voy… ya voy…

-¡Voy a perder mi avión!

-Abuela, faltan más de tres horas para tu vuelo. No exageres.

A medio día debían estar en el terminal aéreo, por lo que el taxi que mandó a pedir llegó pasadas las once. Llegarían holgadamente ahí.

La noche anterior le hizo ilusión el que quizás pudiera ver a Edward, pero dijo que tenía una cena en casa de Victoria, la que lamentablemente no podía eludir.

-¿Sabes?- le había dicho a su amigo Jacob en la barra del bar, cuando los demás bailaban y ella ya estaba algo pasada de copas –Aun no entiendo por qué Edward está con la bruja Victoria, cuando se nota que con esfuerzo la tolera…

-¿No es obvio? El tío de Victoria es el gerente de la empresa donde él es uno de los arquitectos que probablemente recibirá el mando cuando el viejo Aro salga si su compromiso con Victoria es serio.

-¿Crees que está con ella por interés?

-¡No sé Bella…! o quizás esté con ella porque ha de tener alguna cualidad escondida que nosotros desconozcamos…

Jacob hablaba incoherencias sobre las probables aptitudes escondidas de Victoria, mientras ella pensaba en la primera teoría que Jacob lanzó. Y es que no era posible. Edward no era así, como para estar con alguien por interés. Quizás sí sentía algo por Victoria y nada más era poco expresivo…

_"¿¡Y a ti qué te importa, eh?"_

Así que decidió desechar sus conclusiones sobre Edward y Victoria, beber el ultimo sorbo de trago y agarrar a su gay amigo para sacarlo a bailar a la pista. Había venido a divertirse, no a lamentarse.

**~C&A~**

Después de llegar del aeropuerto, Bella intentó llamar a Edward para desearle feliz cumpleaños, pero simplemente él no contestaba. Quizás su noche había estado tan buena que no era consciente aun. Así que decidió dejarle un correo electrónico, esperando que lo pudiese leer:

_ "Mi muy querido arma casas: no te escribí anoche porque estaba un poco pasada de copas (te perdiste la celebración). Nada más espero que pases un increíble cumpleaños y que disfrutes de tu mega fiesta en donde seguro estará la alta alcurnia de Los Ángeles. Aquí en casa hay un pastel que hizo mi abuela para ti y otro regalo, que espero darte pronto. _

_Te dejo un abrazo. Hablamos pronto._

_Bella"_

Enseguida se calentó almuerzo que había quedado del día anterior, (las cosas no están para andar botando comido…), y se dedicó a ver películas viejas en la televisión, junto a su canina compañía. De tanto en tanto miraba su iPhone revisando su Edward le había contestado, pero nada.

Así estuvo la tarde de domingo, en la que incluso durmió una larga siesta en el sofá de la sala, frente al televisor encendido.

Se levantó a preparar algo de café, pasando la vista por la tarta que Aurora había dejado preparada exclusivamente para el cumpleañero y que a ella le prohibió tocar. Asique se preparó un sándwich de queso caliente y se instaló frente al televisor otra vez, y pasearse por los canales a ver que encontraba.

Se decidió por "Hannibal", no siendo ella fanática de ese tipo de películas tan… fuertes. Pero el doctor Lecter llamó su atención desde que vio "El silencio de los inocentes" algunos años atrás.

Cerca de las nueve y cuando la película debelaba una de las mejores escenas y quizás una de las más escabrosas ya casi del final, teniendo a Bella con los ojos abiertos como dos huevos fritos, como si esa fuese la primera vez que la veía, un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó, a ella y al pobre perro que corrió a esconderse en alguna parte.

_"¡Mierda!"_

Se levantó con espanto, imaginándose al mismísimo doctor Hannibal Lecter en el humbral de la puerta, con un cuchillo en la mano, listo para abrirle el cráneo y comérselo a pedacitos.

_"¡Eres muy tonta, Bella…!" _se regañó, meneando la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Antes de abrir preguntó quién era.

-¡Arma casas aquí! ¡Vengo por mi tarta, así que abre la puerta!- dijo Edward desde afuera con un tono serio.

Bella abrió rápidamente y lo vio frente a ella, con una botella de vino en la mana.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?¿No tendrías que estar en tu fiesta?

Le preguntó, mientras él se adentraba a la casa. Ella lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Dios me libre! Le dije que Victoria que no quería una ridícula fiesta como esa y ella no me hizo caso. Le dije que no iría si ella insistía y no me creyó, diciéndome que no era capaz. Bueno, soy capaz.

-Ya veo…

-¡Qué esperas! Ve por mi pastel y dos copas de vino- le dijo, aleteándole las manos hacia la cocina como señal para que comenzara a moverse.

Y es que ella estaba en estado de mini shock. Se imaginó incluso al doctor Lecter que llegaría, pero menos al él.

-¿Sabes que no conocía a casi nadie de su dichosa lista de invitados? Tuvo la deferencia de invitar a Jasper, pero fuera de él…

-¿Y qué excusa le vas a inventar?- preguntó Bella, poniendo sobre la mesa una bandeja que traía la tartaleta, un saca corchos, dos platos de servilleta, dos tenedores y dos copas de vino.

-Ya veré. ¡Mmm! ¡Esto se ve delicioso!

-¿Lo quieres con velitas?-Preguntó ella, comenzando a cortar un trozo muy generoso para Edward, mientras él descorchaba el vino y lo vertía sobre las copas.

-Sin velitas.

Cuando Edward tragó un trozo del pastel, cerró los ojos como si estuviese disfrutando de algún placer orgásmico. Aurora, para él, cocinaba como los dioses, sobre todo cuando hacía dulces de cualquier tipo. Eran una delicia.

-¿Y Esme?- preguntó Bella a su amigo, quien disfrutaba de su tarta de plátano.

-Me llevó desayuno a la cama y luego almorcé con ella… ah, y me cantó el cumpleaños feliz.

-Supongo que estabas solo en la cama cuando te cantó el cumpleaños feliz.

-Anoche cenamos con Victoria y su familia. Esme también estaba invitada, así que después de la cena me fui con ella hasta su casa. Hace tiempo que no dormía allí… fue bueno, me trae recuerdos de cuando era niño…

-¿Extrañas a Roger?

-Claro que lo extraño- dijo Edward, alzando los hombros.

Roger Masen fue el padre adoptivo de Edward quien murió hace casi dos años atrás de un cáncer que lo aquejaba. Un hombre que hace veintiocho años se encandiló con los ojos verdes y la sonrisa del niño a quien encontró jugando con palitos de helado en el patio de la casa de acogida donde su esposa Esme y él fueron en busca de un niño, ya que ambos no habían podido concebir.

De los padres biológicos de Edward muy poco se sabía. En verdad el nombre Edward se lo dio el cura que lo encontró en uno de los asientos de la iglesia, en donde alguien lo dejó, recién nacido.

-Muy bien viejo Masen, ¡Salud por tu cumpleaños!- dijo ella, alzando su copa para el brindis y sonriéndole. Edward dejó a un lado el tenedor y agarró su copa imitando su gesto. Chocaron los cristales y bebieron del Cavernet Sauvignon.

-Bueno, me podrías cantar el cumpleaños feliz al estilo Marilyn Monroe como regalo de cumpleaños, ¿no?

-¡Ni que me pagaras Edward!- ella dejó a un lado la copa y se levantó –Tengo otro regalo para ti. Aguarda aquí, voy por él.

Subió corriendo las escaleras en busca de la caja azul que estaba sobre la mesa de su cuarto y bajó con igual rapidez ubicándose junto a Edward.

-¿Y eso?

-Te lo dije. Es tu regalo- dijo ella, extendiendo la caja hacia él –Espero te guste…

-¡Dame acá!

Como si fuera un niño de cinco años, desanudó con premura la rosa que adornaba la caja y sacó la tapa. Quitó el papel de arroz blanco y vio el dibujo. Una risa comenzó a formarse en su cara mientras observaba la imagen

-Esme…- susurró él, observando el dibujo. Era como si Bella hubiese plasmado tal cual cómo era su recuerdo de niño.

-Siempre recuerdas esa imagen de niño… pensé que te gustaría tenerla…- asumió ella un tanto apenada.

Edward giró hacia ella y levantó su mano hasta el tope de la cabeza de Bella, desordenando su cabello, en un acto de ternura.

-Es perfecto Bella. Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias. Tendrá un lugar importante en mi apartamento.

-Me alegro que te gustara- le dijo ella sonriéndole como una boba… su príncipe estaba agradecido y le estaba haciendo cariñito en la cabeza… -Lo hice pensando en ti…

_"No, no… eso no lo tendría que haber dicho…"_

Su cara comenzó a enrojecerse y Edward sonrió aún más mientras deslizaba sus dedos hasta las mejillas rojas de su amiga. Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco mientras sus ojos no podían dejar de ver los de ella. Nunca en el tiempo que la conocía se detuvo a mirarla de ese modo ni a acariciarle su cara así, con esa ternura desconocida para él. ¿Por qué ahora? Sus ojos viajaron hasta los carnosos y rosados labios de ella y lentamente su rostro se fue acercando a ella, absorbiendo el aroma de su perfume.

Bella estaba tiritando y tragando grueso. No estaba segura si el cumpleaños era de Edward o suyo, porque sentía que eso que estaba sucediendo era un regalo para ella… su príncipe se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su boca…iba a besarla...

_"¡Me va a besar, me va a besar…!"_

Y fue lo que Edward hizo. Castamente tocó los labios de Bella con los suyos, absorbiendo su calidez, mientras ella estaba temblaba, dándole gracias a Elvis Presley quien de seguro estaba echándole una mano desde el cielo, o quizás el mismísimo Dios la estaba premiando por algo.

Con labios entreabiertos, ambos respondieron al beso del otro, como si fuesen quinceañeros besando por primera vez.

Para ambos fue la experiencia de diez segundos más dulce, como hace tiempo no vivían.

Edward se apartó despacio, sin quitarle la vista a Bella, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, Edward la observaba con la misma calidez y ternura con que la besó. Pero el espacio que se abrió entre ellos, hizo que la cabeza de Bella se llenara de preguntas. La primera la verbalizó sin querer:

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No lo sé Bella. Agradecimiento, cariño…ambas. No sé.

Bella bajó su cabeza y jugueteó con sus manos. No sabía si esperaba esa respuesta. Pero las preguntas seguían apoderándose de su cabeza, sobre lo que pasaría ahora entre ellos, si las cosas en su relación de amistad cambiarían o si Edward pondría distancia entre ambos.

-Bella, fue sólo un beso. Nada va a cambiar- Edward le respondió como si estuviese leyendo su mente. Y es que los ojos de Bella eran tan transparentes, que sus sentimientos se reflejaban con nitidez. _"Eres fácil de leer"_ le decía Jacob.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-¡No!- respondió demasiado rápido, luego carraspeó y agregó –Pero si quieres irte…

-No me voy. Aún queda tartaleta y vino- le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Así que como si nada hubiese pasado, se reacomodaron en el sillón, después de haber llenado sus vasos y servido otro trozo de pastel. Luego de comerlo, Edward pasó su brazo por los hombros de Bella, acomodándola junto a él, mientras veían la lacrimosa película _"El niño del pijama a rayas"_

-Oye, deja de llorar ¿cuántas veces has visto esta película?

-Es que es muy triste, muy injusta… y han sido cuatro veces- lloriqueaba ella en el hombro de su amigo.

Y como si fuese una cuestión natural, unas tres veces durante la película, Edward levantaba la barbilla de Bella y tocaba sus labios con los suyos, volviendo enseguida a acomodarla en su pecho, mientras la vocecilla en la conciencia de Bella le gritaba:

_"¡No preguntes nada, no digas nada… sólo disfruta el momento Bella…!"_

Casi a la una de la mañana, y cuando la película acababa de terminar, Edward decidió marcharse, esperando que nadie le estuviese haciendo guardia en el edificio en donde vivía, por aquello de no ir a la dichosa fiestecita por su cumpleaños.

-Bella, fue una estupenda celebración de cumpleaños. La tarta, el regalo, la compañía. Incluso Lincon se comportó a la altura…- dijo Edward, parado en la puerta antes de abrirla y salir por ella.

-Lincon siempre se porta a la altura, mientras no lo enfurezcan, Edward.

-Bueno, me voy. Mañana debo madrugar… Adiós Bella y gracias por todo- dijo él, con su regalo bajo el brazo.

-Adiós Edward.

Él abrió la puerta listo para salir, pero antes de ello, tomó con su mano libre el rostro de Bella y volvió a besarla con la misma castidad de los besos anteriores. Dejo su nariz pegada a la de ella por unos segundos, y sin decir nada, suspiró, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Bella cerró la puerta y descansó su cuerpo sobre ésta, cerrando los ojos y recordando las sensaciones que la recorrieron cuando él la besó.

_"¡Cinco besos, fueron cinco besitos…!"_

No sabía si hacía bien en celebrar su astucia…. Ya mañana pensaría que sucedería entre ambos de ahora en adelante. Ahora se iría a su cama y dormiría pensando en él, soñando con él, como solía hacerlo.

Soltó un exagerado suspiro y salió rumbo a la sala a levantar las cosas, apagar la televisión e irse a sus aposentos.

**~C&A~**

-¡Bella, Bella, niña por Dios! Apúrate y ve a la oficina de la señorita Miranda. Dejó dicho que en cuanto llegaras la fueras a ver- le dijo Luz a la radiante Isabella cuando a las dos de la tarde de aquel día lunes, llegó a su trabajo.

Fue hasta su oficina, temblando, imaginándose el peor de los escenarios. Quizás definitivamente no podían tenerla allí, o como le había dicho Edward, probablemente había alguien por ahí más necesitada que ella esperando por ese empleo.

La secretaria de la señorita Linch la anunció enseguida y le indicó que la señorita Miranda la esperaba.

_"¡Y que sea lo que Dios quiera…!"_

-Isabella, adelante por favor- dijo Miranda a Bella -¿Qué tal estas semanas de trabajo, ha estado todo bien?

-Sí, sí señorita.

-¿Te has acostumbrado?

-Se puede decir que sí… aunque usted sabe, esto no es para lo que estudié…

-Entonces no es bueno que te acostumbres, por lo que dices y por lo que yo tengo para decirte. Isabella, necesito que dejes el puesto de aseo hoy mismo si es posible- indicó la rubia mujer, ante lo que Bella agachó la cabeza, asintiendo a la orden de Miranda.

Pues ni modo, hasta ahí le llegaba el trabajo ese… tendría que llamar a Edward, como se lo prometió. Pero no se desmoronaría, pues ella sabía que era temporal y que en alguna otra parte había un trabajo esperando por ella, porque ella era profesional, trabajadora y…

-¿Bella?¿Sigues aquí?- preguntó Miranda a Bella, cuando la vio perdida en algún lugar de su mente.

_"Para variar Bella… ¡No seas despistada y presta atención!" _

-Sí, perdone usted.

-Bueno, déjame terminar de explicarte entonces. Alan Rogers, uno de nuestros diseñadores, se va a Francia por una beca que recibió para perfeccionarse. Viaja este miércoles, así que debes reunirte con él para que te explique en que van los proyectos y…

-Eso… eso quiere decir… eso quiere decir que…

-Eso significa que el puesto que deja Alan, ahora es tuyo, Isabella.

Bella parpadeó impresionada y en silencio a Miranda, mientras sus ojos se acuaban y sus lágrimas se desbordaban. Su intuición no le falló. Ella sabía que debía mantenerse allí. Los astros debían de estar a su favor. Desde el día anterior, cuando estuvo con Edward se sentía tan llena de ilusión, que esto era como la confirmación de que comenzaba una nueva etapa en su vida.

-¿Estás bien, Isabella?

-¡Gracias, gracias señorita Miranda! Gracias por considerarme para el puesto, juro no la decepcionaré, ni al señor Cullen, ni…

-¡Calma Bella, calma!

Miranda levantó el teléfono divertida por la reacción de Isabella y le indicó a su secretaria que mandara a llamar a Alan para que le indicara a Isabella los lineamientos de su nuevo trabajo, mientras ella preparaba su contrato y las condiciones de pago.

Alan, un chico flaco y moreno, le enseñó cual sería su lugar de trabajo, una oficina que providencialmente compartiría con Jacob. _"¡Las cosas no pueden ser mejor…!"_

Su amigo la abrazó, felicitándola ahora sí por su trabajo, que bien merecía se lo tenía, y prometiéndole que él mismo le ayudaría con lo que necesitara, aunque probablemente ella se las arreglaría sola.

-¡Te ves especialmente feliz hoy, ¿eh?"

-Que las cosas estén mejorando para mí, ¿no es suficiente para estar feliz?

-Toda la razón pequeña, toda la razón- asumió Jacob, abrazando a su amiga, sintiéndose dichoso por ella.

**~C&A~**

Edward había tenido una mañana de mierda. Victoria dejó caer sobre él su ira cuando llegó a su oficina aquel día, diciéndole que había pasado la vergüenza de su vida, después de preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños para un cumpleañero que jamás apareció y que ni siquiera se dignó a avisar que no iría.

-¡Eres un desconsiderado, Edward Masen! Todo mi trabajo en esa fiesta y tú ni siquiera das una excusa…

-Victoria, por favor, deja de gritar. Te lo advertí, odio esas fiestas, menos cuando no conozco a malditamente nadie de los invitados y se supone que soy el festejado…

-Jasper estaba invitado…

-¡Oh, eres muy considerada, Victoria, un amigo…!- le dijo Edward con una buena dosis de sarcasmo –Ahora por favor, tengo mucho trabajo aquí.

Victoria, furibunda, lo miró, frunciendo los ojos y la boca, enseguida se giró teatralmente, y salió dando grandes zancadas, cerrando la puerta tras ella con un fuerte y rotundo golpe.

Después, para completar su maldito cuadro, Irina Vulturi había cambiado completamente la propuesta de decoración para el proyecto por el que tanto trabajaron. Edward le explicó, como si frente a ella tuviera a una niña de cinco años, que el "bendito proyecto no podía ser modificado de como la maldita clienta lo aprobó, o lo retiraría o en el peor de los casos, nos metería a juicio por incumplimiento de contrato". Después que Irina le importaran nada las explicaciones de Edward, pues insistió en que su idea era "súper mega increíble" Edward le pidió que lo hablara con Tanya. Su paciencia tenía un límite.

-¡Encárgate de Irina!- le espetó furioso a Tanya, cuando esta fue a su oficina a tocar ese tema de Irina -¡Eres tú la maldita encargada del diseño decorativo, no yo! Y si la vieja lo rechaza, llevaré el trabajo de diseño a una empresa externa, ya sabes.

-Vulturi no va a dejar que hagas eso de sacar sus proyectos...

-¡Me importa un bledo Vulturi! No es su proyecto. Él no se quemó las malditas pestañas trabajando en esto para agradar al cliente, fuimos nosotros y si no hubiese despedido a Bella, nada de esto estaría pasando…

Tanya se lo quedó mirando impresionada.

-Vaya que genio… ¿tienes carácter, eh? Y yo me encargo de esa niñita, por eso despreocúpate. Ahora, cuéntale a tu amiga Tanya dónde te escondiste ayer ¡Dios Edward, tu acto de desaparición fue épico. Pusiste a la pobre Victoria de los pelos de punta! Bueno, según lo que dijo Jasper…

-¡Odio ese tipo de fiestas, lo sabes! Así que pasé tiempo de calidad con mi madre. Me mimaron bastante- le contó Edward un poco más relajado.

-¡Aha! ¿Fue un buen cumpleaños entonces?¿Recibiste mi regalo?

-Lo recibí. Esos vinos son deliciosos. Ayer tomé una botella, gracias Tanya. Y sí, lo pasé muy bien- dijo él, mostrándole una sonrisa recordando lo bien que lo pasó ayer, y lo especial que fue… sobre todo en la noche.

Durante el día, recordó un par de veces lo sucedido con Bella y sonreía ante el recuerdo de sus besos adolecentes, los que él pensaba, había olvidado dar.

Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarse por qué legó a casa de Bella a "refugiarse"… la verdad es que no lo pensó. Tomó la botella de vino de los que Tanya le había enviado por su cumpleaños y se montó en el coche, directo a casa de Bella. Quizás orillado por el mensaje de correo que ella le dejó, con eso de que Aurora había preparado un pastel para él. Sí, quizás lo hizo por eso…

Pero el beso… o los besos… ¿Pero por qué lo hizo?¿Y por qué ella dejó que él la besara?¿Y qué se suponía que era eso de desear, en ese preciso momento, el choque de su boca con los suaves y cálidos labios de Bella, su amiga? Porque de cuando en cuando se encontraba con la vista perdida en el cielo de Los Angeles que se dejaba ver por su ventana, acariciando sus labios con sus dedos y recordando la boca de Bella, que en siete u ocho años nunca había besado.

Estaba pensando en eso, en vez de estar corrigiendo unos planos, cuando su BlackBerry sonó: era ella.

-¡¿Bella?

-¡Edward, te lo dije! ¡Me acaban de contratar! Uno de los diseñadores se va a Francia a no sé qué cosa y me dejaron en el puesto por tiempo indefinido… ¡Dios Edward, no puedo estar más feliz!

-¡Eso es genial! De verdad me alegro mucho. Eh... ¿celebramos esta noche entonces?

Bella se quedó en silencio, pensando que había sido mala idea aceptar la invitación de sus nuevos colegas, entre ellos Emmett y Jacob, para ir a celebrar. Hubiese preferido la compañía de Edward…

-Oh… aquí coordinaron una celebración en un restaurante, ya sabes, por la despedida de Alan y mi nuevo puesto…

-¿Alan?

-El diseñador que se va.

-Ya veo... Bueno mujer, ve y disfruta con tus nuevos amigos entonces, ya celebraremos luego.

-Ok… recuerda que es un secreto. No puedes decirles a los chicos que ando celebrando.

-Mi boca será una tumba. Ve tranquila.

-Bueno…hablamos luego. Adiós Edward.

-Adiós Bella.

**~C&A~**

El mismísimo Emmett Cullen había hecho reservaciones en un lindo restaurante del centro de Los Ángeles cuando Miranda le comentó sobre la salida de Alan y de su decisión de poner a Bella para cubrir su lugar.

-Supe que ya tienes nuevo empleo, ¿eh?- dijo en tono bromista y con su siempre característica sonrisa Emmett a Bella, cuando fue a su nueva oficina para felicitarla. Ella le sonrió de vuelta y aceptó el abrazo de felicitaciones de parte de él.

Fue extraño. El calor que envolvió a Bella cuando Emmett la abrazó, la hizo desear que no la soltara muy luego. Se sintió segura y tiernamente acogida. Jacob observaba la escenita con prolijidad para sacar conclusiones… aunque quizás se estaba apresurando. Bella era una chica de piel, de esas que disfrutaba de abrazar a sus amigos…pero Emmett no era su amigo… _"Raro…"_

-¡Espero que no le causes dolores de cabeza a Jacob, eh!- le dijo luego de soltarla, aun sujetándola por los hombros.

-Toma nota Bella… ya sabes…- repicó Jacob

-¡Mientras no me provoques, Jake!- amenazó ella con un radiante buen humor.

-¡Ya sabes Jacob, no hay que provocar a la dama! Bueno, les vengo a avisar que hemos reservado en un restaurante para despedir a Alan y recibir a Bella- indicó Emmett –Seremos un grupo pequeño, el más cercano. Así es que a las ocho salimos todos juntos, ¿si?

-¡Por eso me agrada que seas mi jefe, Emmett!- le dijo Jacob a Emmett, quien negaba con la cabeza.

-No soy tu jefe, no soy jefe de nadie aquí… ahora a trabajar o los acusaré con mi padre.

-Ok, ok…

-Este… Bella… ¿te vas conmigo al restaurante?

-Eh, sí… sí, supongo que no hay problema- respondió Bella con una sonrisita nerviosa. Él asintió y le dijo que vendría por ella cuando fuese la hora.

Y así lo hizo. De camino, Emmett le fue explicando a grandes rasgos lo que tendría que hacer, aunque Alan ya se lo había comentado. Le dijo que como era una empresa pequeña, todos se conocían y eran como una familia, y que por cierto, si necesitaba algo, podía contar con él para lo que ella ofreciera.

-Cualquier cosa Bella…

-Mmm… ¿crees que a tu padre le agrade la idea de verme trabajando en el puesto vacante de diseño? Digo, porque primero me vio haciendo aseo y…

-Miranda envió un memo a primera hora, antes que él saliera de viaje. Está al tanto de todo y confía en las decisiones de Miranda. Así que por eso no te preocupes.

-No lo defraudaré.

-Lo sé.

Una vez en el restaurante, se ubicaron en la mesa y lo primero fue pedir champaña para hacer los correspondientes brindis:

-Bien damas y caballeros, hagamos un salud por nuestro artista que se va- dijo Jacob, indicando a Alan quien se encontraba sentado junto a él –Deseándole que su estadía en "_la Ville lumière" _sea fabulosa… ¡Y que no olvide enviarnos regalos! ¡Salud por Alan!

-¡Salud!- fue la respuesta de todos en la mesa. Eran diez personas.

-Y ahora- dijo Emmett, tomando la palabra –Démosle la bienvenida a Bella quien formará parte de nuestro equipo creativo. Salud entonces por Bella.

-¡Salud!

Bella no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando Emmett hizo ese brindis por ella, menos si la estaba mirando de ese modo, y sonriéndole de ese modo.

Después llegaron los platos y botellas de vino, en un ambiente de jolgorio, bromas, recuerdos de los que Bella se sintió partícipe.

-¡Karaoke, karaoke!- el ánimo de celebración era tal que pasaban las horas y nadie quería moverse de su asiento. A pesar de ser lunes y al otro día tener que levantarse temprano para trabajar, no era impedimento para divertirse hasta tarde. Así que decidieron "exigir" que se les permitiera terminar la celebración con karaoke, a los que no muchos se atrevieron.

Partieron con temas conocidos, incluso Jacob se atrevió a evocar a Michael Jackson y cantar, o tratar de cantar Billy Jean, según él muy entonadamente, cuestión que los demás no compartían, pero aun así, no dejaron de carcajear por sus movimientos e intentos de pasos de bailes, muy característicos del rey del pop.

_"La última balada de la noche_" se la adjudicaron a quien se despedía, después de intentar sin resultados positivos convencer a Bella que fuese ella quien cerrara el ciclo de canto. Alan hizo frente al desafió interpretando "Baby, I love you way", sorprendentemente de forma muy entonada:

_"Oh, baby I love your way, everyday_

_Wanna tell you I love you way…"_

_(Traducción: "Oh, Baby amo tu manera de ser, cada día; Quiero decir que me encanta tu forma de ser…")_

Todos se vieron acompañando a Alan en el estribillo, incluso Bella, quien en un desvío de su, se percató que Emmett la miraba pensativo y sonriente, mientras la letra de la canción seguía su curso_:_

_"I can see the sunset in your eyes_

_Brown and grey and blue besides_

_…_

_Oh, baby I love your Way, everyday_

_…."_

_(Traducción: "Puedo ver el ocaso en tus ojos; Cafés y grises y azules a los lados….Oh, Baby, adoro tu forma de ser, cada día…")_

Ambos, Bella y Emmett, quedaron suspendidos en el tiempo, mientras todos seguían coreando la letra de la canción. Emmett sostenía su mirada hacia Bella con la misma sonrisa torcida, y ella que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ni siquiera podía sonreír. Se sentía extraña, no incómoda…. Pero el flujo respiratorio comenzaba a ser más rápido y sentía en sus mejillas un rubor, habitual en ella por supuesto. Su estómago se contrajo y sus manos sudaban…

_"¡Qué te pasa Bella…qué le pasa a él, por qué te mira así…!"_

La algarabía de los aplausos de la última canción, sacó del trance a Bella y Emmett, quienes atinaron a sonreír y unirse a los aplausos, mientras Alan agradecía a su público con reverencias teatrales.

-Bien señores, a sus casas a dormir que mañana los quiero temprano. Tenemos mucho trabajo…- dijo Emmett a los presentes en la salida del local.

Se despidieron unos de otros, montándose en sus coches, mientras Bella no sabía qué hacer. Si correr a coger un coche o devolverse a esconderse al baño del local, pero la cuestión era arrancar, _"Sí, soy una cobarde…"_ Porque no sabía si era capaz de viajar con Emmett hasta su casa después del contacto visual… de "ese" contacto visual.

-Parece que estás a punto de salir arrancando de algo o alguien- dijo precisamente Emmett, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella dio un saltito y se giró hacia él. Y ahí estaba, el caballero andante, vestido semi formal con su sonrisa siempre característica, como si estuviese leyendo la mente y las ideas de Bella.

-¿Arrancando, yo?... Pff… ¡Por favor! Sólo iba por un taxi.

-No, no irás por un taxi.

-Pero necesito uno.

-Pues, soy tu taxi al menos esta noche- le dijo, ladeando la cabeza.

_"El caballero andante me invita a montarme en su caballo de cuatro ruedas…"_

-Está bien- aceptó, para luego tomarse del brazo que Emmett le ofrecía para conducirla a su coche.

-¿Te la pasaste bien?

-Sí, muy bien. ¿Siempre salen en grupo, no sé, a tomar algo…?

-Sí, te lo dije, somos como una familia. A veces se unen otros muchachos. Hemos llegado a ser veinte a veces. Incluso mi padre nos ha acompañado un par de veces.

-Eso suena divertido. Me gustaría ver a tu padre de juerga.

-Oh, él siempre guarda la compostura, pero el viejo es divertido. La vez pasada que salimos, era para celebrar el cumpleaños de Miranda, que terminó bailando algo parecido a samba brasileña…- recordó Emmett, carcajeándose.

-¡¿La señora Linch?

-¿"Señora Linch"? ¿Por qué le dices así?- preguntó él, aún divertido

-No podría llamarla de otra manera…

-Pues déjame advertirte que se cabreará de que la llames así. Primero porque no es señora, y segundo porque tiene tu edad. Llámala simplemente Miranda.

-Lo intentaré… pero es que ella se ve tan formal, tan seria… tan dama…

-Tú también te ves así…

-¡Claro que no! Mi abuela dice más bien que soy hippie.

-Mmm… los hippies dicen tener un alma libre, o algo así, ¿no? Quizás por eso lo diga, pero yo creo que eres como… una princesa hippie…. Una linda princesa hippie…

_"¡¿Linda Princesa, yo? ¡O yo debo estar viviendo en otro planeta paralelo o él debe estar ebrio…"_

-Eres muy chistoso.

-No lo digo como chiste. Creo que eres muy linda, Bella- agregó ahora serio, dándole una intensa mirada de dos segundos para enseguida volver la vista a la carretera.

_"Ay Bella… respira, respira…"_

-Tú también eres lindo…

_"¡Mierda! ¡No, no, no…otra vez pensando en voz alta…"_

Emmett se carcajeó al darse cuenta de cómo salió esa frase de la boca de Bella y de cómo intentaba que el asiento la tragase después de haberla dicho. No necesitaba luz para darse cuenta que ella debía de estar roja como un tomate.

-¿Estas intentando halagar al hijo del jefe?- bromeó, para que ella se relajara. Y al menos cuando oyó su respuesta, supo que había funcionado.

-Quizás…

-Y cuéntame princesa hippie, ¿tienes algún príncipe por ahí?- el aire distendido, hizo que Emmett medio en broma medio en serio, preguntase por su estado sentimental. Se dijo a sí mismo que era por pura curiosidad.

-No hay príncipe… sólo sapos.

-Aha…

-Y me imagino que tú si tienes a alguien, suspirando de amor por ti, ¿no?

El semblante relajado y sonriente de Emmett se tensó enseguida, haciendo que su postura en el asiento del piloto fuese rígida y la sonrisa de su rostro desapareciera.

-No, no hay nadie- el tono gélido de la respuesta de Emmett hizo estremecer a Bella, sacando un par de conclusiones en silencio. Primero que ese debía ser un tema como campo minado para él, pues seguro, y como segunda teoría, debía tener algún tipo de herida con respecto a eso, y no debe ser nada muy ligero, por su comportamiento y su respuesta.

Sintió deseos de disculparse, pues la rigidez en Emmett no cedió durante el recorrido a casa de Bella. No debió preguntar eso… _"¡Tú y tu bocota… tonta Bella, tonta!" _

Emmett estacionó el Land Rover afuera de la casa de Bella. Ella no demoró un segundo en atinar en despedirse para bajarse del carro.

-Muchas gracias Emmett, que tengas una buena noche.

-Buenas noches Bella- respondió él, mirando hacia el frente. Bella suspiró y abrió la puerta en silencio, para salir y encaminarse a la puerta de su casa por el caminito de cemento.

-¡Bella!- la voz de Emmett desde atrás, la distrajo de su búsqueda de las llaves dentro de su bolso. Se giró y lo vio acercarse hacia ella.

El rostro de Emmett era ahora de preocupación.

-Bella, por favor, disculpa mi reacción. Yo no…

-Emmett, no tienes nada de qué disculparte. No soy tonta y entiendo que ese es un tema delicado para ti del que no preguntaré nada.

-Eres de verdad muy amable, pero aun así no merecías mi reacción. Tú sólo preguntaste de regreso. Fue una noche memorable, lamento haberlo arruinado…

-¡No has arruinado nada! Nadie lo ha hecho.

-Espero que después de esto no dejes de encontrarme lindo- y con ese comentario, volvió la sonrisa al rostro de Emmett, sonrisita que a Bella le estaba gustando mucho, demasiado quizás, pues le respondía de igual forma, como una boba.

-Mmm…- dijo ella, llevándose una mano hasta la barbilla –Lo pensaré.

-¡Dios Bella, eres encantadora!- dijo esto, tomando el rostro de Bella en sus manos y acercándose peligrosamente a su cara… pero sólo para depositar un cariñoso y "amistoso" beso en su mejilla –Ahora sí, que descanses, te veo mañana.

-Nos vemos mañana- le dijo ella, aun con su sonrisa en su rostro, viendo mientras su caballero andante se metía dentro de su coche….

Un momento… ¿_SU _caballero andante…?

_"¡¿MI caballero andante…?"_

Bella llegó hasta su cuarto después de haber alimentado al pobre Lincon quien había estado toda la tarde solo extrañando a la abuela Aurora, y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Agarró su móvil y programó el despertador a las siete de la mañana, pues se había acabado su trabajo tiempo, y quizás su racha de mala suerte.

Se acostó pensando en todo lo que aquellos días. En su nuevo trabajo y lo feliz que se sentía. En delirante noche con Edward el día anterior y los cinco besitos que se dieron y en las extrañas sensaciones que Emmett le provocaba.

_"¡Diablos, que raro es todo esto! Emmett… Edward… Emmett…. Edward…" _y pensando en su caballero andante y en su príncipe calló dormida.

_"Un luminoso, elegante y repleto salón de baile, era el entorno que ahora la rodeaba, acompañada por suaves melodías de vals, típicos de siglos pasados. Ella iba vestidas por un vaporoso trajes azul de fina ceda, por el torso muy ceñido al cuerpo, escotado y adornado con encajes y piedras hermosas, y cayendo en holgadamente hasta los pie, además de las joyas y un peinado que completaba su atuendo. _

_Ella, que en una esquina, sostenía una copa de algún suave licor, no dejaba de observa a uno de los caballeros de esa fiesta, seguramente al más hermoso de aquella reunión. Un varón alto, delgado, elegante, con cabello de cobre y tez blanca, quien para su lamento, bailaba fluidamente con una hermosa mujer de cabellera de fuego, girando y balanceándose graciosamente por el centro del salón. El caballero aquel no había dirigido su mirada en ningún momento hacia ella, cuestión que la hacía sentirse triste. Y sola._

_Hasta que frente a ella, un alto y robusto caballero sonriente, de ojos claros y cabellera negra, le ofrecía su mano para sacarla a bailar. Ella, encandilada por su sonrisa, asintió y acompañó al señor hasta la pista para bailar un vals, olvidándose de su pesar por la ignorancia que el hombre cobrizo tenia hacia ella. _

_Se movió junto a su acompañante muy alegremente, hasta que en uno de los giros del baile, su rostro quedó frente al mismo hombre cobrizo que ella no podía dejar de mirar, y quien ahora sí la miraba con ojos de pesar y negando con la cabeza en señal de frustración, para luego girarse y caminar hacia la salida con gesto cabizbajo, perdiéndose entre la gente, mientras ella intentaba zafarse de los brazos de su acompañante, quien no la dejaba ir…_

_-¡No, Edward….no… no te vayas… no Edward… no…!_

En ese punto, su despertador sonó, indicándole que era hora de despertar de su sueño y comenzar a vivir su realidad.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Nenas! Hola..._**

**_Rapidito paso por aquí para dejarles capítulo. Espero les vaya gustando. intentaré actualizar dos veces por semanas. _**

**_Gracias por sus alertas y comentarios, me hacen muy, pero muy feliz. Besotes a todas!_**

**_SoundTrack del capítulo:_**

**___Everybody's gotta learn sometimes- Beck_**

**___Hints - José Gonzales_**

**___Mis agradecimientos especiales a Ro-Ro Hale, quien es la beta de esta locura mía, y que ha hecho un trabajo "Clínico"_**

**___Disfrutad muchachas!_**

* * *

**4. El Sapo que hizo llorar a la princesa.**

Bella y Jacob, se dirigieron a la costa oeste de Los Angeles para comenzar el trabajo de arte y decoración del restaurante que Edward les había solicitado. Él mismo había sido uno de los arquitectos que había diseñado el local, por lo mismo sugirió a su dueño, James Scott, contratar a estos diseñadores, que lograrían dar con la idea decorativa, justa para lo que él tenía en mente. La idea era muy oriental, tema que a Bella le fascinaba y además manejaba muy bien .

–Edward me los recomendó y pues… yo confió ciegamente en lo que él me recomienda - admitió el señor Scott mientras les daba la bienvenida - Por favor, recorramos el lugar mientras hablamos de mis ideas y de lo que ustedes proponen– dijo James, invitando a los dos profesionales a recorrer la construcción.

Luego del recorrido, se instalaron en una mesa improvisada donde discutieron algunas ideas y propusieron algunos cambios. Hablaban animadamente, pensando en qué sería lo mejor para la decoración… Bueno, en verdad, solo Jacob y James hablaban, Bella sólo asentía tomando notas y sacando algunas fotografías. Simplemente no quería interrumpir el "coqueteo".

Sí; porque el dueño del restaurante, al igual que Jacob, era gay. Por lo que enseguida se llevaron ambos muy, pero muy bien.

_"¿Así que el dueño es gay? Podrías haberme advertido…_

_ estamos en el local y yo estoy haciendo mal tercio…. _

_-Bella-"_

Fue el mensaje que Bella envió a Edward, de quien recibió respuesta casi inmediata.

_"¡¿Gay? ¡No me digas! Ni cuenta me di… _

_-Edward-"_

Bromeó Edward, en su mensaje.

"_Es raro que no te hayas dado cuenta. Seguramente te coqueteó descaradamente, _

_pues no deja de hablar maravillas de ti. Quizás te extraña… _

_ -Bella-"_

Le picó Bella.

_"¿Qué? ¿Estás celosa, Bella…? _

_-Edward-"_

Bella se quedó mirando el último mensaje. ¿Estaba celosa? No, claro que no. Así que rápidamente tecleó su respuesta, mientras Jacob y James seguían en su charla de estilos.

_"¿Tendría que estarlo? ¿Tan rápido has cambiado tus gustos…? _

_Mejor déjame trabajar, ¿algún recado para tu amigo James? _

_-Bella-"_

_"Ja,ja,ja… muy graciosa. ¿Nos juntamos esta noche? Desde que tienes tu _

_nuevo trabajo que ni mis llamados has contestado ¿Está todo bien? _

_Paso por tu trabajo a las ocho y no acepto un no por respuesta. _

_–Edward-"_

Bella sonrió ante el último mensaje y tecleó un simple_ "Te espero" _por respuesta.

Y es que ya había pasado más de una semana en su nuevo trabajo, en los que tuvo que ponerse al tanto de varias cosas, que habían quedado inconclusas y además terminarlas. Trabajaba hasta tarde con Jacob y con los demás colegas y eso mismo, es lo que la tenía alejada de sus viejos amigos, incluso de Edward. Él la había llamado un par de veces para saber cómo iba todo, le había invitado a salir, pero ella se excusaba poniendo como traba su trabajo atrasado.

_"¡Y demonios, que si lo echaba de menos!"_

Además, desde aquel domingo de los "cinco besitos" no se habían visto. Cuestión que le parecía injusta, aunque ella deseaba poner un poco de distancia luego de eso, para así ver qué sucedía; pero nada pasaba… nada, fuera de lo normal.

Y si por las circunstancias laborales ella y Edward habían puesto distancia, esas mismas circunstancias habían estrechado la relación entre ella y su "amigo" Emmett. Sí, su amigo; porque él le decía que estaba feliz de ser su _amigo_. Así que se estaba dando una relación de amistad muy natural entre ambos. Muy relajada y de confianza, aunque no tanto, como para que ella se atreviese a preguntarle por su reacción de aquella noche, en donde le preguntó si tenía novia. No quería insistir con eso, no fuera que él malinterpretara su "curiosidad".

De lo que sí habían hablado, era acerca de sus familias. Una tarde que se quedaron tomando capuccino en su oficina hasta tarde, él le contó acerca de su madre y de cómo había abandonado a su padre hace algunos años atrás, y de cómo se habían enterado.

–Alice en ese entonces tenía dieciséis, de eso cuatro años. Salió imprevistamente temprano de sus clases de ballet. Mi padre y yo estábamos de viaje, por lo que al llegar se supone, no encontraría a nadie en casa; pero erró en su suposición. Mi madre y Lui Leblanc, un arquitecto francés aparentemente amigo de mi padre, se estaban revolcando- recordó él, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza - Alice tuvo un shock traumático muy fuerte. Fuera de la impresión de lo que vio y de cómo la imagen de su madre caía a pedazos, se sumó la decisión de abandonarnos para irse con su amante, sin importarle nada más.

–Lo lamento…

–Fue muy duro – suspiró, masajeándose las cienes - que tu madre elija a su amante por sobre su familia y sobre todo después de ver a Alice como quedó… Sabes, ha intentado suicidarse un par de veces después de eso. Siempre tiene pesadillas y bueno, no es la chiquilla alegre de hace cuatro años… su única vía de escape es el ballet. Cuando la ves, es como si volara... Es como si se olvidara de todo- sonrió, sin que aquella acción llegara a sus ojos.

–¿Me la presentarás algún día?

–¡Claro! Ella a veces se deja caer por aquí... Se ha hecho muy dependiente de mí. Yo vivía solo cuando todo pasó, pero después de esto, decidí volver a casa de mi padre. No podía dejarlos solos…

– Es comprensible.

–¿Y qué me cuentas de ti? A parte de tu abuela y de Lincon… - preguntó, invitándola a que l hablara más sobre ella.

–Bueno, mi familia es mi abuela y creo que nadie más... bueno, y mi perro. Mi madre murió de cirrosis cuando yo era pequeña, tenía unos seis años. Mi abuela intentó esconderme el detalle de su muerte, pero eventualmente lo descubrí- explicó, encogiéndose de hombros - Bueno, mi padre nos abandonó cuando mi madre estaba teniendo serios problemas con el alcohol, cuando yo recién tenía dos o tres años, no lo recuerdo bien.

–¿Nunca supiste nada de él? De tu padre digo…

–No me interesa saber de alguien que no le importó abandonar a su familia, supongo que entiendes eso… además en todos estos años no se ha interesado en contactarnos y… ni aunque lo intentara.

–Lo entiendo.

Y ella agradeció que lo entendiera. Charles Swan no era nadie en su vida. Ni lo fue, ni lo es, ni nunca lo será.

**~C&A~**

–¡O sea que te vas de juerga!- exclamó Jacob en dirección a Bella, cuando minutos antes de las ocho, ella se preparaba para salir.

–Oye, te pregunté si querías venir. Hace tiempo que no veo a los chicos y los extraño…

–¿"Los" extrañas, o "Lo" extrañas?- preguntó Jacob, alzándole las cejas.

–¿Vas a empezar?- preguntó ella, molesta, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

–Vale, vale… - dijo Jake en tono arrepentido, levantando sus manos en señal de rendición.

–¿De verdad no vienes? – preguntó ella ahora con tono más conciliador.

–No Bella, mi padre está en la ciudad, quedé de cenar con él.

–Bueno pues, me voy. Nos vemos mañana y disfruta la cena con tu padre- le dijo a su amigo, mientras dejaba un tierno beso en su frente.

–Lo intentaré…

Bella sabía lo que significaba para Jacob aquellas visitas de su padre. Él no veía con buenos ojos que su hijo fuese gay. Aunque lo sabía desde hace años, siempre intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, cada vez que se juntaban. De ir a algún psiquiatra o tomar algún medicamento que corrigiera su orientación sexual.

Cuando ella llegó a la planta baja del edificio, su príncipe la esperaba en la doble puerta de vidrio de la entrada, vestido totalmente de negro, pero con una sonrisa blanca que resplandeció en su cara cuando la vio. Ella quiso hacerse ilusiones de que esa sonrisa era por ella.

_"Sueña Bella… te lo tienes permitido hoy"_

La recibió con los brazos abiertos, estrechándola luego y levantándola por el piso para hacerla girar.

–¡Pinta muros! ¡Por fin te dignas a salir con tus viejos amigos – le dijo, dejándola ahora sobre la tierra firme

–¡No digas eso! Sabes que recién me estoy poniendo al tanto y no he tenido tiempo. Pero dime, como va todo…

–Mira, de trabajo no voy a hablar absolutamente nada, porque estoy realmente cabreado y tu sustituta es mi maldito dolor de cabeza – dijo, pasándose la mano por su hermosa cabellera. El solo recuerdo de ella lo ponía de mal humor - Sólo quiero distraerme un rato y que me cuentes cómo va todo… pero vámonos, que Tanya y Jasper tienen que estarnos esperando.

–¿Y Jane?

–No estoy seguro, pero tenía una cita o algo así. Pero movámonos de aquí, necesito un trago – admitió, jalándola hacia el carro.

–¡Vámonos entonces! – exclamó Bella, echándose a reir.

–Será una noche entretenida… ¡Ya lo verás! – prometió Edward a su amiga cuando subieron al coche y se pusieron en marcha rumbo al bar de costumbre.

Pero por alguna razón, la promesa que Edward le hizo a Bella no se había cumplido, pues ella se encontraba sobre su cama llorando desconsolada, después de llegar de la taberna. .

¿Qué ocurrió? Bueno…

Los cuatro amigos discutían sobre la ausencia de Jane en esa junta. Según lo que dijo Tanya, Jane había conocido a un alemán que dijo, haberse enamorado a primera vista de ella. Era una especie de Conde o algo así, por lo que traía a Jane caminando sobre nubes, como si se tratara de una princesita.

–¡¿No era que estaba tan enamorada de mí? – protestó Jasper, muy molesto por la noticia de Jane y su nueva conquista.

–Perdiste tu oportunidad amigo. Eso de "démonos un tiempo" es utopía y nosotras sabemos qué es lo que significa… Jane está aprovechando el momento, nada más– puntualizó Tanya

–¿Conoces al alemán? – curioseó Bella.

–Nada más de vista, pero déjame decirte que es uno de los tipos más guapos que he visto en mi maldita vida… ¡Esa mujer tiene mucha suerte…!

–¡Ya lo creo!- exclamó ella con envidia de la sana.

–Lo que es yo, me buscaré una mujer que caliente mi cama… ya que Jane me mandó al pozo del olvido…

–¿No era que tenían una conquista nueva, o algo así? – preguntó ahora Edward a Jasper, quien enseguida le explicó.

–Sí, algo así; pero qué crees… después de la segunda cita la invité a mi apartamento…ya sabes, y me ha dicho que ella no tendría sexo antes del matrimonio…¡Lo puedes creer! ¡¿Qué mujer cuerda de veinticinco años dice eso?… o ¿ es virgen a esa edad? ¡Eso no existe, hermano!

Bella se removió incómoda, rogando que la conversación no siguiera en ese sentido… su amiga Tanya la tenía que ayudar a salir de ahí.

–La verdad no creo conocer a nadie sobre los veintidós años, que sea virgen– puntualizó Edward alzando los hombros mientras bebía su Brandy, como si nada. Y es que en verdad él sí conocía a alguien, pero no lo sabía. Y ese alguien estaba sintiendo nauseas en ese momento.

–Las mujeres y los hombres buscamos eso, pasarlo bien en la cama. Tener un buen rato de sexo sin compromiso …– continuaba Jasper exponiendo su punto de vista.

–Creo que no todas piensan eso– intervino Bella, y es que la vergüenza interna que sentía se estaba comenzando a convertir en rabia, porque no sabía que Jasper pensara de esa manera. _"¿Qué cree? ¿Que todas las mujeres somos unas zorras como con las que acostumbra a salir?...Con excepción de Jane, por supuesto…" _estaba indignada, molesta y llena de rabia.

–¿Por qué dices eso, Bella? – le preguntó Edward, muy interesado en su respuesta.

–Sí Bella, por qué dices eso– concordó Tanya con Edward, esperando cuál sería la respuesta de su "virginal amiga de veintisiete años".

–¿A caso no puede haber una mujer que busque pasarla bien de otro modo?… o que busque al hombre con quien va a pasar el resto de su vida, para comenzar a intimar… ya saben…– _"¿O que espera la confirmación de su alma para entregarse en cuerpo, como yo malditamente yo lo hago?"_

–¡Oh, vamos Bella! – exclamó Jasper carcajeándose, mientras el rojo ira de bella comenzaba a subir por su cara.

–¿Existen esas mujeres? ¿Dónde? Quizás aquellas a las que las ate la religión o sus creencias, pero no por opción propia, ¿no? – dijo Edward, haciendo que Jasper volviese a contraatacar.

–¡Ni siquiera esas mujeres, Edward! Ellas son unas reprimidas, más bien saltan en cuanto se les presenta la oportunidad…

–¡Bueno, pues si existimos esa clase de chicas! – explotó Bella.

_"¡Qué demonios! Creo en mis convicciones y no debo sentir vergüenza por ellas, ¡No señor!"_

–¿Existimos? ¿Qué quieres decir? – ahora sí Edward estaba intrigado, mientras Tanya abría los ojos como platos, mientras se bebía de una bocarada el resto de _Martini Rosato_ que quedaba en su copa. Se supone que la categoría virginal de Bella era un secreto de ambas, _además de Jacob_, guardado en un calabozo bajo siete llaves… ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo Bella? al parecer, ella misma abriría el calabozo para dar a conocer su verdad…

–Pues… pues que yo no busco un hombre sólo para revolcarme en la cama a la segunda cita…– intentó responder Bella, muy segura… aunque el tartamudeo de su voz era inevitable y su visible incomodidad.

–Ok, tú puedes pensar eso… Pero no eres virgen Bella…– indicó Jasper, riéndose.

Bella bajó la cabeza comenzando a jugar con la servilleta que estaba sobre la mesa.

–¿Bella? ¿No eres virgen, verdad? – preguntó ahora Edward, buscando la mirada de su amiga, mantenía la cabeza gacha. El tono medio "burlón" de la pregunta de Edward, hizo que ella la levantara de forma automática, estrechara los ojos y soltara la respuesta sin pensarlo:.

–Sí, soy virgen, ¿Y qué? – le espetó, roja de la rabia o la vergüenza, no estaba segura.

Tanya se giró en busca de un mesero para pedir otro trago, Jasper miraba a Bella como si fuese una E.T, OVNI o alguna criatura no propia de este planeta y Edward… Edward hizo algo que ni él entendió luego por qué. Una tentación de risa comenzó a brotarle desde su estómago, después de escuchar a Bella decir aquello. Carcajadas que no podía controlar, incluso, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y agarrándose el estómago, mientras Bella sentía sus ojos escocerle de rabia… no, no era rabia… era pena. Porque de los presentes, jamás esperó que Edward, precisamente su príncipe… no, corrección: su EX príncipe, reaccionara como lo estaba haciendo.

¿Y qué hizo ella? Lo lógico. Agarró su bolso de cuero, su chaqueta y salió corriendo del local en busca de un taxi que la llevara a su casa donde llegaría a llorar a sus anchas, esperando que su abuela no se diera cuenta – ¡Bella! ¡Bella! Un momento– gritó Tanya detrás de ella, apresurándose detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla. Pero demonios, ella andaba en unos altos tacones de charol mientras que Bella sólo con sus tenis, cuestión que le permitía correr con rapidez.

Mientras Jasper le daba codazos a Edward, quien no dejaba de reírse.

–Oye, ya para con la risa… la cagaste Edward.

–Es que… ¡Diablos! Es que no… no es posible– decía él entre risas, aun dominando su cuerpo.

–Ok puede ser, pero hiciste que ella se sintiera mal. Eres cruel Masen– le indicó Jasper, negando con la cabeza.

Edward levantó su rostro de sobre la mesa, un poco más tranquilo, y se dio cuenta de lo que Jasper acababa de decirle. La había cagado, y en proporciones industriales.

–¡Mierda! –Se levantó, dejando solo a Jasper, rogando alcanzar a Bella. Pero sólo vio a Tanya, quien venía de la entrada, con una mirada asesina directamente para él.

–¡Eres una mierda, Edward! –dijo, acompañando esa oración con un doloroso puntapié en sus canillas, haciendo que él se retorciera del dolor –¡Y no te atrevas a ir tras ella o perseguirla, porque soy capaz de darte ahora en las bolas, ¿me oyes? – amenazó. Edward quiso disculparse mientras sobaba su canilla, pero Tanya no lo dejó.

–¡No sé qué me pasó! No quise hacerla sentir mal, se los juro– decía él, siguiendo a la furiosa Tanya hasta la mesa.

–Mira Edward, mejor cállate. Eres igual a todos los jodidos hombres… ¡Y eso que te dices su amigo!… No puedo creerlo…– negaba ella con la cabeza –Mejor me voy… esta reunión se jodió… ¡Gracias a los dos, eh! ¡Fue una cena muy linda! – dijo finalmente muy irónicamente y salió del bar sin despedirse.

Edward acabó de tomar su Brandy y se levantó muy preocupado.

–Me voy. Intentaré hablar con Bella, pedirle disculpas, yo… no sé qué me pasó.

–Oye, déjala en paz por ahora. No querrá hablar contigo, en serio Edward.

–Intentaré al menos que me responda el teléfono… ¡Demonios, soy un imbécil!

Salió también sin despedirse, dejando a Jasper a cargo de pagar la cuenta, mientras con su BlackBerry llamaba a Bella, quien no daba señales de contestar.

–¡Anda Bella! ¡Contéstame por favor! – suplicó él en un mensaje de voz.

Pero ella iba aguantándose el llanto dentro del taxi, que estaba pronto a llegar a su casa. Iba desolada, sintiendo vergüenza por algo de lo que tendría que sentirse orgullosa. Y es que ahora las mujeres se acuestan con cualquier cosa que tenga un pene colgando, sin entender que el acto sexual es mucho más que sexo… pues para ella lo era.

¿O acaso los hombres preferían a esas mujeres que se habían acostado con toda la ciudad?

–¿Se siente bien señorita? – pregunto el chofer.

Bella no se dio cuenta, peor su intento de aguantar el llanto hasta llegar a su dormitorio no había resultado. Incluso estaba sollozando, haciendo que el chofer se preocupara.

–Estoy bien, gracias, no se preocupe.

–Como diga.

Cuando estuvo afuera de su casa, le pagó al chofer del taxi y salió a toda velocidad rumbo a su casa. Abrió y cerró la puerta en silencio. Asomó su cabeza en el cuarto de su abuela que estaba en el primer piso, y la vio durmiendo apaciblemente. Enseguida se quitó sus tenis y subió hasta su cuarto, donde se dejó caer sobre su cama, enterrando su cara contra las almohadas para acallar su llanto.

**~C&A~**

–Es muy importante cumplir con las expectativas de los clientes, ya saben. Escuchar sus propuestas y plasmarlas, y en caso de ser necesario, ofrecerles algo mejor; pero recuerden que siempre tenemos que dar un mensaje especial y diferente. Trabajamos en pro de los recursos naturales, destacamos las tendencias que se inclinan hacia ese sector…– el jefe Carlisle direccionaba, como siempre solía hacerlo, al grupo de trabajo. Regularmente se reunía con cada departamento para evaluar y ver proyecciones de trabajo.

Y mientras Carlisle hablaba, Bella garabateaba espectros de dibujos sobre su libreta de croquis, distraída de las palabras del señor Cullen.

Y si ella estaba distraída, Emmett también lo estaba, seguía con atención el cabizbajo humor de Bella que la traía con sus ojos hinchados y suspirando reiteradas veces. Seguramente, divagaba Emmett, alguna pena la había tenido despierta y llorando toda la noche.

-¿No te parece, Emmett?-

Algo preguntó Carlisle en dirección a su hijo. Algo sobre lo que Emmett no había puesto atención.

–Perdona, pero estaba distraído…

–Hablaba de la exposición universitaria este fin de semana en San Diego, donde decía que podías dar un vistazo a los talentos jóvenes.

–Lo había pensado. Es la final de un concurso llamado "Imagina" donde se presentan proyectos muy llamativos de diseño, construcción, decoración, entre otros, con artículos reciclables. La universidad subvencionará los tres primeros lugares y pondrá en marcha sus proyectos– explicó a los presentes a la junta. Eso significaba que debía viajar mañana temprano a San Diego y quedarse ahí hasta el lunes en la mañana y…

La ampolleta cerebral de Emmett se encendió.

Salidos de la reunión, Emmett alcanzó a Bella y le pidió lo acompañara hasta su oficina a indicarle un nuevo proyecto para ella.

–¿Cappucino? – preguntó, haciendo que se sentara en al sofá de tres cuerpos, frente a su escritorio.

–Sí, gracias. Me dices que el nuevo proyecto es de un café literario…– enseguida ella quiso poner a trabajar su cabeza, para espantar la pena que sentía.

Y es que había llorado casi toda la maldita noche, repitiéndose una y otra vez que ella no era para Edward ni viceversa, que nunca lo sería, y que quizás sería buena idea hacer votos de castidad en algún seminario para monjas y encerrarse allí.

_Y morir virgen_.

Cuando intentaba responderse acerca de lo que podría haber significado para Edward aquel domingo de su cumpleaños, cuando se besaron, pues ahora tenía respuesta: ¡No significó nada! ¡Ab-so-lu-ta-men-te na-da!

Pero Emmett por su parte, no se daría por vencido. Él quería ayudarla, como sea. Así que antes que ella se pusiera en la onda trabajólica, abordaría el otro temita.

–Sí, sí, pero antes de eso, dime que te pasa…–dijo él, extendiendo la tasa de capuccino hacia ella y sentándose a su lado.

–No me pasa nada– mintió ella, dándole un sorbo a su espumosa taza.

–Si vas a comenzar a decir mentiras, deberías ponerte a practicar, porque lo haces muy, pero muy mal. Además tu cara, tu voz y tus ojos te delatan. Puedes confiar en mí, Bella.

–Soy patética…

–No, no lo eres.

–Pues anoche me di cuenta que sí, lo soy. Porque no calzo con el perfecto estereotipo de mujer que todo el mundo desea. No me visto de falditas estrechas y tacones, no uso maquillaje sugerente, ¡NI siquiera tengo un maldito carro! No tengo novio, vivo aun con mi abuela…

–Y eres profesional, eres sincera, eres amable, eres linda, tu alma es pura… que no uses tacones ni minifaldas, ni tengas carro o vivas aun con tu abuela, eso no significa que seas patética. Y sobre el estereotipo de mujer de la que hablas, bueno… eso es subjetivo.

–Sólo tratas de hacerme sentir mejor.

–Sólo trato de que recuperes la confianza en ti misma, en tus convicciones- le dijo Emmett, acercándose a ella, dándole un leve apretón en su brazo como signo de confianza – Te conozco hace poco, pero es suficiente para saber lo feliz que te sentías contigo misma ¿Quién demonios te dejó así en una sola noche? Ayer al menos no eras así, ¿qué fue lo tan terrible que te hicieron o dijeron para hacerte sentir tan mal?

–Se burlaron de mí…- admitió cabizbaja, soltando un suspiro.

–¿Sabes? Siento deseos de ir por ese mequetrefe y darle de golpes por hacerte sentir mal, porque estoy seguro que fue un hombre, ¿no?

Bella bajó su cabeza y se alzó de hombros.

–¡Ok, suficiente lamento para usted, princesa hippie! Tengo un par de cosas para ti. Así que has aparecer tu linda sonrisa de nuevo y ponme atención.

"¡_Dios!, ojalá todos los hombres fueran como Tú, mi caballero andante…"_

–Verás, habrás escuchado algo de lo que dije en la reunión, ¿no?

–Sí, tan despistada no soy.

–Bien… Entonces, señorita Swan- le dijo, tomándola por los hombros - Esta tarde, usted llegará a su casa y hará una maleta para un fin de semana afuera de su casa, porque me acompañarás a San Diego… ¡Y es una orden!

–¿No se supone que no eres mi jefe?- preguntó ella bromeando ante el tono demandante de Emmett.

–No, no lo soy; pero tengo privilegios… ya sabes– dijo con un aire de desdén que a Bella le pareció muy gracioso, pues la hizo reír –Además, estoy seguro que si no te lo ordeno, me vas a salir con eso de que no vas porque…

–¡Claro que voy! ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Emmett alzaba sus brazos internamente, celebrando haber levantado el humor de su amiga Bella, mientras ella suspiraba y daba gracias a los dioses por haber puesto a ese hombre en su camino, a ese Caballero Andante, y poder deshacerse de una vez por todas de los sapos escondidos detrás de los trajes de "príncipes"

_"¡Ese sapo con ínfulas de príncipe se puede ir al diablo con la bruja de su novia!... Ella se iría a cabalgar por nuevos reinos con su caballero andante"_

_~C&A~_

–¡Edward!, qué sorpresa –dijo Aurora cuando abrió la puerta.

Edward había dejado innumerables mensajes y correos para Bella, pidiéndole que le diera la oportunidad de hablar y disculparse… _o ¡Que lo mandara al carajo, pero que le dijera algo!… ¡Maldición!_

Edward se sentía tan frustrado. Como una mierda andante. Nunca había querido hacerle daño, ¡jamás!. Al menos no de forma consiente; pero su reacción la pasada noche incluso a él lo dejó aturdido, al menos después que supo que la había cagado.

_¿Por qué reaccionó así?_ No lo sabe. No encuentra respuesta aun para tan estúpido comportamiento. Lo que sí sabe es que no tendría que haberle sorprendido la revelación de Bella, muy por el contrario… era tan lógico viniendo de ella. La conocía hace suficientes años como para saber lo que ella esperaba de un hombre. Y sabía también lo que un hombre podía esperar de ella.

Pero algo pasaba… algo hacía que su comportamiento no fueran los habituales desde… desde el domingo de su cumpleaños, en que con toques de mariposa sobre sus labios la besó. Todos los santos días recordaba el toque de sus labios y el escalofrío que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza en cuestión de segundos.

–Edward, puedes pasar– le dijo Aurora, después de saludarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla –¿Vienes a ver a Bella?

–Sí Aurora, ¿ella no ha llegado aún?

–No, pero no ha de tardar. Ven, te traeré una bebida y un delicioso trozo de pastel– dijo, dejándolo en la sala mientras ella iba a la cocina. Mientras lo dejaba solo, vio sobre la mesa de centro un buqué de rosas de todos colores y sintió el piquete de la curiosidad clavarse su trasero e invitándole a que fuera a ver quién le mandaba esas rosas a Bella, pues al menos alcanzó a ver el sobre que decía: _"Bella". _Cuando extendió su mano para agarrar la tarjeta, para abrirla y leerla, oyó la puerta que se abría.

–¡Ya estoy aquí! –gritó Bella, pasando por el corredor de camino a la cocina, donde se suponía estaba su abuela; pero cuando paso por la sala, de reojo vio la imagen de Edward allí parado frente a ella.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – le espetó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Él se la quedó mirando; metió sus manos a los bolsillos con un aire de culpa, que hizo que ella sintiera una pisca de compasión por él, incluso, deseos de ir hasta él y abrazarlo… _¡Pero no, Bella!_

–Necesito hablar contigo.

–¡Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo! – le gritó.

–¿Por qué tratas así a Edward, señorita? – detrás de ella su abuela hacía aparición, regañándola reprobatoriamente. Seguramente si no hubiese venido con las manos ocupadas con la bandeja, le hubiese jalado las orejas.

–Me lo merezco Aurora– defendió Edward a Bella.

–Edward, te dejo esto. – dijo Aurora colocando la bandeja en la mesa de centro –Ahora los voy a dejar para que hablen, ¡Y no quiero saber que siguen peleando, ¡¿me oyen? – dijo lo último como una amenaza a ambos. Después salió, dándole una mirada de advertencia a su nieta.

Bella volvió a mirar a Edward desde la entrada del salón, y junto a él vio el ramo de rosas.

_"¡¿Me trajo rosas?"..._ una sonrisita comenzaba a aparecer en la boca de Bella, una risita llena de ilusión… "_¡¿Me trajo rosas?"_

Se acercó lentamente, sin hacer contacto visual con Edward, quien no sacaba sus ojos de ella. Tomó la tarjeta en sus manos y la abrió:

_"Para la encantadora Princesa Hippie. Rosas de todos los colores, que me recuerdan a tu alma alegre. No pierdas eso. Te veo mañana temprano. E.C"_

Su ilusión de desvaneció, pero no fue tan terrible, pues su sonrisa se intensificó. Emmett, quien estaba intentado todo para hacerla sonreír. Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

–Linda flores.

–¡Sí! – dijo ella, sonriendo. Luego recobró la compostura defensiva y encaró al "sapo" –¿Entonces? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

–Sabes a lo que he venido… Bella, mi reacción fue estúpida y aun no sé qué me llevó a reaccionar así. Soy un estúpido. Jamás quise hacerte daño, nunca lo haría; pero yo…

–Ok, Edward. Está bien. ¿Es todo? –dijo, poniendo ahora sus manos sobre sus caderas, con aire de desdén.

Edward la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, bufando.

–¿Si eso es todo? ¡Te conozco Bella!, se lo que tratas de hacer, y sé que estas muy lejos de perdonarme... No intentes comportarte conmigo así, ahora.

–Qué esperas que haga, Edward, ¿lanzarme a tus brazos, abrazarte y decirte que está todo bien?

–¿Lo harías?, o ¿dejaría que yo lo hiciera? – Edward dio un paso hacia ella, haciendo que Bella abriera los ojos como un par de huevos fritos, mientras su pulso se aceleraba y su cuerpo se tensaba.

_"¿Por qué me dice eso?" _pensaba ella mientras su pulso se aceleraba

_ "¿Por qué le dije eso?... ¡Demonios, porque quiero abrazarla!" _meditaba Edward al mismo tiempo que sus manos picaban por hacerlo.

Pero antes que Edward pusiera su espontáneo plan en marcha, de acercarse a ella y abrazarla y quien sabe, tal vez robarle otro beso, alguien tocó a la puerta.

Bella salió a refugiarse bajo el sonido de la puerta, mientras dejaba a Edward inmóvil en la sala. Él, aprovechando que estaba solo, se acercó al ramo de rosas y aprovecho de sacar la tarjeta para leerla. Y, demonios, no le gustó lo que sintió cuando lo hizo.

_"¡¿Encantadora princesa hippie? ¡¿Nos vemos mañana? ¿E.C?"_

Cuando Bella regresó de abrirle la puerta a su vecina, que había venido a dejarle no sé qué cosa a su abuela, regresó al salón y vio a Edward con el semblante de enfado, sin saber cuál era el motivo.

–¿Irás mañana a la fiesta de Esme? – preguntó Edward severamente.

–¿La fiesta de Esme? –_ "¡Demonios! La fiesta de Esme… lo olvidé completamente" _

Esme es pediatra. Una vez al año, realiza una fiesta para reunir fondos para un hospital para niños quemados. Ella, incluidos Edward, Tanya y Jasper, colaboran para esa causa. El año anterior se disfrazaron de payasos. Fue raro verlos disfrazados así, siendo que la fiesta era de adultos. Aun así, los asistentes se la pasaron muy bien e hicieron muy buenas y contundentes colaboraciones monetarias.

–No, creo que no podré ir. La llamaré para disculparme…

–¿Y por qué no puedes ir?

–Porque estaré fuera de la ciudad.

–¿Fuera de la ciudad? ¿Por qué?

–¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?

–¡¿Por qué estarás fuera de la ciudad, Bella?- alzó Edward considerablemente la voz, comenzando a exasperarse.

–Asuntos del trabajo

–¿Los sábados?

–Es una cuestión especial. Confórmate con saber eso… y además, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

–¡Basta Bella! No sigas con esto- espetó ahora muy molesto, empuñando sus manos para retener la ira.

–¡No! No sigas tú con esto- respondió Bella igual de exasperada.

–¿Qué pasa Bella?…– dijo él ahora con un tono más conciliador casi susurrante, acercándose a ella y sujetándola por los brazos. Bella podía sentir el aroma de su perfume Hugo Boss y como aquello revolucionaba sus dormidas hormonas – Oye, me siento como un miserable, te lo juro…

–Me hiciste sentir muy mal, Edward. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así…–admitió ella, agachando la cabeza y sintiendo que su garganta se contraía y sus ojos quemaban por llorar. Y Edward se percató de aquello, así que acabó con el espacio entre ambos cuerpos y la estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos y perdiéndose en el aroma del cabello de Bella… _"Que bien huele…" _

Bella tímidamente, levantó sus brazos caídos y rodeó la cintura de Edward, pegando su nariz en el pecho de ese hombre… su príncipe…

–Demonios Bella, me siento como un completo imbécil– susurró Edward sobre el cabello de Bella, mientras ella sentía escalofríos recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por eso, definitivamente ella tenía que alejar sus ilusiones de alguien como Edward.

Así que eventualmente se apartó, poniendo distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

–Entiendo que te burles de alguien como yo…

–¡No me quise burlar! – exclamó Edward, alzando los brazos en señal de su desesperación para convencer a Bella.

–¡Cómo sea! Mira, dejémoslo así…

–¡No puedo dejarlo así! Estás a la defensiva, nunca te habías comportado así conmigo.

–¡Y tú nunca te habías comportado así conmigo tampoco! Necesito espacio, Edward– dijo, moviendo su dedo índice entre ella y él.

–Entiendo– asintió cabizbajo, dándose por vencido – Solo quiero que sepas que no sé por qué lo hice, fue estúpido. Jamás me burlaría de eso, menos de ti- dijo, dando un paso adelante, pero no lo suficiente como para tocarla -E res especial, eres mi amiga, nunca te dañaría de forma premeditada, ¡nunca!.

Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio durante algunos segundos, cada uno esperando que el otro reaccionara. Bella deseaba saltarle a los brazos y acurrucarse en él, y Edward deseaba abrazarla y besarla. Pero no lo hizo. La postura defensiva y lejana que ella había impuesto frente a él era totalmente razonable. Y sus ojos chocolate llenos de pena…. eso simplemente lo entristeció mucho.

–Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya.

–Ok, creo que es lo mejor.

–Que tengas un buen viaje, Bella– dijo antes de comenzar a moverse hacia la salida, dejando sobre la mesita de centro el plato intacto con el trozo de pastel y el refresco.

–Gracias– susurró ella

–Adiós– dijo simplemente, pasando por su lado con la cabeza gacha y sus manos en los bolsillos. No hubo abrazo, ni beso de despedida.

–Adiós Edward… –susurró ella, oyendo como segundos después la puerta de entrada se abría y se cerraba, dejándola a ella allí, con inmensos deseos de llorar.

**~C&A~**

Edward evitaba responder las llamadas telefónicas de Victoria. Últimamente, y después del asunto de la fiesta de cumpleaños, ella estaba realmente insoportable. Lo único que hacía, era sacarle en cara su falta.

Recordó lo que Bella le preguntó hace algunos días, sobre el por qué estaba con ella, con Victoria. Era guapa, por supuesto y en la cama era salvaje. Según lo que él le escuchó decir alguna vez, era porque venía practicando el sexo desde la secundaria, incluso antes de ser mayor de edad, lo que significaba que quizás se había follado a medio Los Angeles.

_¿Eso era algo de lo que una mujer debiera sentirse orgullosa? _Pensándolo bien… no, no lo era.

En cambio Bella… ella debía de ser tan inocente en ese aspecto… y en general, pues conociéndola como la conocía, había momentos en que en vez de parecer una profesional de veintisiete, parecía una chiquilla de diecisiete. Ella era una mujer noble, pero decidida. Un poco despistada y algo testaruda… "_Ok, algo testaruda no…muy testaruda…demasiado…"_ , pero eso la hacía sentirse comprometida con sus ideales, defendiéndolos con firmeza… como lo que sucedía con su virginidad. Pues mientras las otras mujeres, como Victoria, alardeaban de su interminable lista de activos sexuales, ella simplemente guardaba su cuerpo para el hombre que fuese merecedor de su amor.

Aquellas eran las meditaciones de Edward mientras conducía su Volvo y mientras las melodías suaves de José Gonzales se escuchaban, envolviendo el espacio cerrado del carro y la letra retumbaba en la cabeza de Edward.

_"But we need hints, before we get tired_

_We need hints, before we lose place_

_Now we need a hint, to know we're on the right track"_

(Traducción: "Pero necesitamos consejos antes de que nos cansemos, necesitamos consejos antes de perder el ritmo, ahora tenemos una pista, saber que estamos en el buen camino. _Hints, José Gonzales_)

Y como si la canción lo guiara, direccionó su carro hacia el sector donde vivía su madre. Sí, ella lo calmaría y lo aconsejaría con sabiduría y ternura.

_Mucha ternura…_

–¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué cosa, Edward? Por amor al cielo – le dijo a su hijo muy enojada -¡¿Pero en qué estabas pensando? ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante desatino? Ugh… pero si los hombres pueden ser tan insensibles- lo siguió regalando Esme.

Vale, eso no había sido muy tierno. Pero demonios, él se merecía todo eso. Así que no hizo más, que agachar la cabeza y tragarse la reprimenda.

–Ella está enfadada con justa razón, eso lo comprendes, ¿no?

–Totalmente.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer?

–Como te dije, fui hasta su casa a hablar con ella y pedirle que me perdonara. No sé por qué reaccioné así mamá, fue estúpido…

-¿Estabas ebrio? – preguntó con sospecha

–Apenas y había bebido.

–¿Y has encontrado respuestas para tu reacción?

–No. Pero sé que es algo de lo que jamás me burlaría. Nunca. Es sólo que…

–¿Qué cosa?

-Ok, yo solo le he conocido un novio en la universidad y sé que ha conocido un par de chicos, pero nada serio; pero jamás me imaginé que ella no… ya sabes… ella es linda, atrae de una forma especial a los hombres. Por eso me pareció increíble en un primer momento que ella dijese eso.

–Y ahora que tienes la cabeza fría, ¿Qué piensas de ello?

–Me podría haber sorprendido, las mujeres no alardean de eso, al contrario. Bueno… - torció la boca - Fue lo que ella hizo, alardear, ya sabes. Lo soltó simplemente, en un arrebato, ya sabes como es. Para ella es más que sólo sexo, no debería ser ilógico que la virginidad sea una decisión propia. Cuando ella se entregue, lo hará por completo, cuerpo y alma como siempre ella dice: _"El alma guía al cuerpo…"_

Se quedó en silencio, pensativo sobre lo que acababa de decirle a su madre, que estaba sentada frente a él, meditando también acerca de lo que su hijo le había dicho. Lo vio perdido, como si en su cabeza estuviese sosteniendo una disputa de preguntas y respuestas sobre sus sentimientos, porque sólo Edward era tan tonto y ciego para negar que sus sentimientos hacia Bella habían pasado los límites de la amistad, sin él darse cuenta.

Quizás su reacción de carcajearse fue una pendejada, como quizás reaccionaría un adolecente frente a una confesión como esa. Probablemente, le ofrecería una cita con su amiga psicóloga… aunque eso tal vez era demasiado.

Se acercó hasta su hijo y acarició su cabellera café cobriza suavemente, mientras él dejaba caer su cabeza hacia un lado, haciéndola reposar sobre el vientre de su cariñosa madre. Enseguida lo convenció de que no tomara licor, que en vez de eso, dejara que ella le preparase un chocolate caliente, como siempre lo hacía cuando Edward estaba triste o estresado o al límite del colapso.

Después de eso y de que Edward le dijera que Bella no podría asistir al día siguiente a la fiesta del hospital, ya cerca de la media noche, él se retiró a su viejo cuarto, que estaba intacta su decoración del joven adolecente, con fotografías de amigos, compañeros, su familia, posters de sus grupos favoritos de aquel entonces… En fin, Se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando el cielo raso de su habitación, en medio de la oscuridad, dándose el tiempo de pensar en todo… y en nada. En una única cosa, o persona.

Estiró la mano hasta su mesa de noche, para alcanzar el remoto de su equipo de música.

_"Change your heart, look around you_

_Change your heart it will astound you_

_I need your lovin', like the sunshine_

_Everybody's gotta learn sometimes…"_

(Traducción: Cambia tu corazón, mira a tu alrededor, cambia tu Corazón, te sorprenderá, necesito tu amor, como la luz del sol. Todos tienen que aprender alguna vez...)

–Everybody's gotta learn sometimes… –canturreaba Edward la letra del tema de Beck, repitiéndola una y otra vez… Sin pensarlo, mientras seguía tarareando el estribillo, metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó su móvil, listo para teclear un mensaje para Bella.

_"¿Volverán a ser las cosas como antes? ¿Le darás a tu estúpido amigo (o sea yo) _

_una oportunidad de congraciarse? Disfruta tu viaje de "trabajo" este fin _

_de semana con el misterioso E.C. Yo, aunque no lo creas, pensaré en ti_

_-Edward-"._

Dejó su teléfono sobre la mesita y siguió oyendo las canciones que sonaban suaves a su alrededor, Bob Dylan, Eric Clapton, Sting… sin esperar una respuesta de regreso a su mensaje.

**~C&A~**

Bella, quien después de explicarle a su abuela sobre el "mal entendido" que había tenido con Edward, el que la había llevado a disgustarse con él; le contó lo de su viaje de fin de semana "por asuntos de trabajo". También le contó sobre su amigo que le había enviado ese ramo de rosas. Su abuela le alzó las cejas sugestivamente, diciendo que "_en su tiempo, los pretendientes eran quienes mandaban ese tipo de presentes a las señoritas_". Bella refutó sobre los años que había pasado y de cómo las cosas habían pasado. Eso sí, le prometió presentárselo. Seguro a su abuela le agradaría, como la mayoría de sus amigos.

Enseguida, Aurora la dejó para que fuera a hacer su maleta. Aunque en verdad, ella se encerró a llorar. Su sapo con ínfulas de príncipe, había provocado su llanto durante esos últimos días más veces como nunca antes y no le gustaba. No le gustó lo que vio en sus ojos, que se prestaba para confundir aún más sus sentimientos. La forma en que ahora le hablaba, la forma en que la abrazaba o como le exigía, después del "_domingo de los cinco besitos_". Se sentía vulnerable frente a él ahora. Antes, durante años, había podido lidiar con sus sentimientos hacia él, pero ahora se sentía diferente ante él, y no le gustaba.

Cuando se vio imposibilitada de controlar el llanto, decidió meterse a la ducha y dejar que el agua caliente que caía sobre ella y la relajara. Al menos, eso surtió efecto.

Al salir, se calzó su pijama y sacó su pequeña maleta, abrió su closet y lo maldijo. Por primera vez estaba desconforme con las prendas que colgaban ahí adentro. "_Ok Bella, naturalidad ante todo_" dijo, tranquilizándose, mientras revisaba una por una sus prendas… _"¡Demonios, dónde estaba Tanya cuando se le necesitaba…!" _sacó un par de jeans que evitaba ponerse, porque según ella, se ajustaban demasiado, aunque Tanya había dicho una vez que "_eran perfecto, porque levantan los glúteos…"_ pero Diablos, ella no quería levantar sus diminutos y casi inexistentes glúteos. Cerró los ojos, los dobló y los lanzó a la maleta. Sacó dubitativamente una mini de mezclilla azul oscura, muy juvenil… "_Dios, no puedo creer que este eligiendo esta ropa…". _Un par de blusas escocesas, unas poleritas de mangas cortas, sus invaluables_ Converse _negras, unas calzas, bailarinas, suéteres y dos chaquetas de cuero. Una negra y una café. Además de su recatada ropa interior… _"¡Ni que alguien quiera ver mi ropa interior…!" _

A medida que guardaba su ropa en la maleta, pensó que era lo preciso. Emmett no le había hablado de comidas formales, ni fiestecillas de gala, así que la ropa era lo de menos, pero de cualquier forma quería dar una buena impresión. Mientras evaluaba eso, su móvil sonó con la alerta de mensaje. Se acercó hasta la mesita en donde lo había dejado y lo leyó, sintiendo que los ojos comenzaban a picarle otra vez. Era de Edward.

Lo leyó unas cuatro o cinco veces, quizás seis. Sobre todo la última línea: "_Yo aunque no lo creas, pensaré en ti"_. Se sentó en la cama y evaluó la posibilidad de responderle. Quizás le reprocharía, pues según lo que entendió, él había esculcado en la tarjeta del ramo de flores, leyéndola. También podría haberle dicho que evaluaría sobre darle la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y hacer que todo fuese como antes. Además, podría haberle dicho que ella en donde estuviera, pensaría irremediablemente en él.

Pero lo pensó mejor y no respondió nada. Le había dicho a Edward que necesitaba espacio y se obligaría a que eso fuera así.

Cuando la maleta estuvo lista y cerrada, puso el despertador, dándose cuenta que eran ya eran las doce de la noche. Se metió a su cama, apagó las luces, inspiró y se obligó a dormir sin soñar con príncipes, ni nada de eso. Sólo dormiría y descansaría para estar lista por comenzar un novedoso fin de semana.

**~C&A~**

–Ha sido un gusto conocerlo, Emmett. Espero que uno de estos días tenga más tiempo para venir– dijo Aurora a Emmett, cuando él se bajó a golpear la puerta de casa de Bella, cuando la buscaba para ir al aeropuerto.

–El gusto es mío, señora…

–¡Oh, no! Dime sólo Aurora, así me tratan todos los amigos de Bella, ¿verdad tesoro?

–Sí abuela. Ahora nos vamos. Te llamo en cuanto lleguemos, ¿sí? – dijo Bella, acercándose hasta su abuela, para darle un beso y un abrazo.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del coche, de camino a la terminal aérea, Emmett le comentó a Bella de lo linda que era su abuela y de lo guapa que se veía ella esa mañana. Por supuesto que Bella se ruborizó completamente, y ahora no estaba segura de haber sudo buena idea el usar aquella mini. Pero cuando se vio al espejo, quedó conforme de cómo se veía. Nunca lo evaluaba mucho, solo esperaba verse adecuada y sentirse cómoda, eso era lo más importante para ella. Ahora, se veía bien y se sentía cómoda. Incluso había decidido usar una pisca de maquillaje, nada tan sobresaliente, sólo un poco de brillo labial, mascara de pestaña y sobra para sus ojos. Y su cabello lo tomó en una cola de caballo.

–¿Y tu padre sabe que viajas conmigo?

–Lo sabe y le agrada la idea de que vayas. Quiere saber tu opinión con respecto a las tendencias nuevas que se presentarán allí. Además, hay un par de seminarios interesantes a los que te agradaría ir.

–¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamó, encantada con la idea

–También es probable que nos encontremos con Alice. Esta noche cenaremos con ella…

–¿Es formal? ¡Dios, no traigo nada formal ni nada de eso! ….yo…- ya comenzaba a entrar en pánico con lo que él le estaba diciendo

–¡Ey, calma! Nada de formalidades, es sólo una salida a comer con mi hermana.

–Tienes razón- respondió ahora más tranquila

–Muy bien señorita, hemos llegado al aeropuerto… ¡San Diego nos espera! – le dijo Emmett muy entusiasta a Bella, al llegar al aeropuerto.

Él dejaría el coche aparcado en el estacionamiento de ahí, hasta su regreso. Fueron hasta el mesón para hacer los chequeos previos, y prácticamente estaban sobre la hora de embarcar, así que prácticamente tuvieron que correr para lograr llegar.

–¿Te gusta viajar? – preguntó Emmett a Bella sorprendiéndola. Cuando el vuelo ya había despegado y ella estaba con la vista perdida en la ventanilla, en donde podía ver parte del territorio nacional como si fuesen ciudades de hormigas. Y estar a la altura de las nubes era francamente maravilloso, para alguien tan soñadora como ella.

–¿Eh? Perdona, es que estaba distraída…

–Preguntaba que si te gusta viajar- reiteró sonriéndole

–Me gusta, pero no lo hago a menudo. Es más, mi abuela viaja más que yo…

–Entonces aprovecharemos este viaje, princesa, ya verás- le dijo, tomando su mano y apretándola levemente.

–Gracias Emmett.

–Bella, no tienes nada que agradecer– dijo él, pasando ahora el dorso de sus pulgares por el rostro de Bella. Emmett encontró tan suave la piel de Bella, tan amigable a su tacto, que hubiese deseado seguir acariciándola con la misma ternura durante el resto del vuelo, pero debía detenerse. Ella, que reaccionaba con extraña comodidad a las caricias, las miradas y las palabras de Emmett que incluso la sorprendieron. Y las disfrutó.

"_Sería tan fácil enamorarse de Bella…"_

_"Que fácil sería enamorarse de alguien como él…" _pensaba ella lanzando suspiros

Después de unos cortos cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje, arribaron al aeropuerto de San Diego, que estaba colmado de gente. Emmett alzaba la cabeza entre la multitud, como esperando ver a alguien. Ella pensó que quizás alguien de la universidad vendría por ellos.

–¡Demonios! En momentos como este desearía que fuera más alta– protestó Emmett, mientras seguía buscando a alguien entre la multitud.

–Y por qué no le llamas por teléfono ¿Tienes su número?

–¡Tienes toda la razón! Soy un tonto– dijo él, negando con la cabeza y sacando su móvil para marcarle a ese alguien –¿Cariño? ¡¿Dónde estás, que no te veo por ninguna parte? – preguntó y escuchó la respuesta asintiendo con la cabeza –¡Claro! Debí suponerlo. Vamos para allá.

–¿Entonces?

–Nos espera en la salida.

–¿Alguien de la universidad vino por nosotros?

–¡Oh, no! Es mi hermana.

–¡Ah!… ¿Nos llevará al hotel?

–¿Hotel? No, no hotel. Tenemos un apartamento aquí. Nos alojaremos allí– le dijo, mientras empujaba el carro con las maletas rumbo a una de las puertas de salida. A Bella le pareció una buena idea… aunque después sintió una especie de nervio y no sabe por qué. Es que se alojaría una noche bajo el mismo techo de su Caballero Andante y debía estar preparada por si…

_"¡Céntrate Bella!" _el fuerte y reprobatorio sonido de su conciencia, la hizo mandar esos pensamientos lejos y hacerlos desaparecer. No volvería a hilar en un mismo pensamiento las imágenes de Emmett y su ropa interior…_ "¡Que te centres, Bella!"_

Una vez afuera, Emmett divisó un punto donde seguramente sería el lugar de encuentro y luego sonrió. Caminaron hacia allí y Bella logró vislumbrar a una menuda chica, que parecía en verdad una niñita, quien también buscaba a alguien entre la gente. Cuando vio a Emmett esbozó una hermosa sonrisa. Unos metros antes de llegar a ella, Alice salió corriendo hasta su hermano y se colgó de su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza.

–¡Pesas lo mismo que una pluma, Alice! ¿Te has alimentado, pequeña?

–Sí Emmett, también te extrañé–sonrió ella, mientras él la dejaba en el suelo

–Mira, ella es Bella Swan, nuestra nueva integrante del equipo- le indicó Emmett a su hermana, quien se ruborizó e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza. Bella le dio una sonrisa amistosa, pensando en que no le había tocado conocer a nadie tan tímida como esa niña.

–¡Hola Alice! Tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti.

–Bella… debo decir lo mismo de ti–- dijo ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Su voz era como un susurro dulce, como si temiera de hablar más alto. Su aspecto era, como vislumbró antes, como la de una niña de quince. Era como de su estatura, llevaba su cabello negro brillante como melena, dejando que su cuello esbelto luciera hermoso. Era pálida y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de su hermano. En resumen, era una niña muy linda.

–Bueno damas, movámonos que tenemos una estrecha agenda que cubrir– dijo Emmett, empujándolas hacia los estacionamientos en donde Alice habría aparcado el coche.

Emmett le contó a Alice las actividades que él y Bella debía cubrir en la universidad de donde habían sido invitados. Ese sábado debían estar desde las once de la mañana allí, y después compartir un almuerzo. Después un par de horas en la tarde para ver las exposiciones. Por tanto se desocuparían cerca de las cinco. Alice comentó de un ensayo para un espectáculo, asique se reuniría con ellos como a las seis en el apartamento. Después saldrían a recorrer la ciudad y más tarde a cenar.

–¿Estás de acuerdo, Bella? – preguntó Emmett hacia ella, que se encontraba en el asiento de atrás del hermoso coche de Alice.

–Sí, por supuesto.

–Si quieres hacer otra cosa, nos dices y ya– indicó Alice, quien al parecer ya estaba tomando algo de confianza con Bella, pese a que no llevaban ni una hora de conocerse.

Llegaron a un fabuloso edificio departamento en frente a la bahía de San Diego. Subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso siete, en donde se encontraba el hermoso apartamento de la familia Cullen. Lo que a Bella primero le llamó la atención, fueron los ventanales que dejaban ver la majestuosidad de la brillante bahía que se imponía frente a ellos. Pasó de largo por la amplia sala blanca, que contrastaba con los sillones en tonos negros y rojos y con los coloridos cuadros que colgaban de las murallas. Abrió el ventanal y salió hasta la terraza. Allí contempló por unos momentos el entorno y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire para llenar sus pulmones.

–Veo que te gustó la vista– dijo Emmett, situándose junto a ella.

–Siempre he querido vivir cerca de la costa… tener esta vista.

–Sí, es muy estimulante– concordó con ella –Bella, estoy muy contento que hayas accedido a acompañarme. En este momento, no podría concebir mejor compañía que tú– dijo volviéndose hacia ella, mientras su cadera se afirmaba de la baranda. Ella volvió su vista hacia él sonriéndole, sin poder decirle nada más, ni siquiera lo que pensaba, porque eran puras incoherencias. Pocos hombres la hacían pensar incoherencias, sólo dos: él y su príncipe…

Y mientras ambos estaban en esa especia de burbuja que acababa de crearse entre ellos, Alice los observaba desde la sala tratando de sacar sus conclusiones respecto a lo que veía. Ella era muy celosa de su hermano Emmett, pero aunque por alguna razón, Bella no le provocaba recelo al verla tan cerca de él.

De la relación anterior de su hermano Emmett, había hecho una muy buena amistad, incluso de hermandad, con esa mujer. La misma mujer que le había destrozado el corazón. La misma que en ese momento la estaba llamando por teléfono.

–¡Te dije que no me llamaras! – espetó Alice, mientras se apartaba para que su hermano no supiera que estaba hablando con ella –Ahora voy a colgar, Emmett me espera…

–¡No, no me cuelgues! ¿Ya está ahí? ¿Ya llegó? Necesito verlo, hablar con él…

–¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Ni se te ocurra venir! Él vino sólo por el fin de semana, y por asuntos del trabajo. Además, no viene solo…

–¿A qué te refieres con que no viene solo?

–Eso… vino con una amiga… pero los he estado observando y él me ha hablado antes de ella. La tiene en muy alta estima, y habla con mucho cariño de ella…– explicó, mientras mantenía el teléfono pegado a su oído y los miraba en el balcón. Se alejó el aparato telefónico de la oreja cuando sintió un estruendo y el sonido característico de cuando una llamada se cortaba. Se extrañó que Rosalie le colgara de ese modo, pero lo dejó pasar.

¿Qué había pasado?

Rosalie Hale… no, no, rectificación, la _señora_ Rosalie Lillian _King_, escuchó lo que Alice le dijo acerca de esa amiga de Emmett, y sintió tanta ira, que lanzó el teléfono contra la muralla que había frente a ella.

–¡No! No, Emmett Cullen… tú no me puedes haber olvidado tan fácilmente. No lo permitiré… ¡No lo permitiré! – gritó, dándole ahora de golpes con los puños a la mesa de caoba que tenía frente a ella.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... =)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Damas, señoritas, vampiritas, lobitas... Aquí estamos poniéndonos al día con un nuevo capítulo. _**

**_Quiero agradecerles desde lo más profundo de mi corazón sus comentarios que me han hecho sonreír no saben cuanto. Perdón si no he podido responderlos, es que he estado con mil cosillas... pero gracias, gracias, gracias! A quienes leen en silencio, a quienes han agregado esta locura a sus favoritos...en fin, mil gracias._**

**_Como ya les comenté, la historia está siendo beteada por Ro-Ro Hale, quien ha hecho un trabajo de "joyería". Mil gracias nena._**

**_Ahora sí, a leer y deje su comentario al salir, contándome qué le pareció, ¿si?_**

**_Abrazos a todas!_**

**_=D_**

* * *

**5. El viaje de la princesa**

**~C&A~**

Isabella estaba maravillada con todo lo que llevaba visto hasta ese momento. Desde el acogedor apartamento de los Cullen en San Diego, hasta las dependencias de la Universidad en donde ahora se encontraba.

Después de seminarios de arte, exposiciones de diseño industrial, almuerzos y más muestras de diseño, y cuando Emmett tuvo que reunirse con un grupo de profesionales, que como él participaban como juez en el concurso "_Imagina_"; ella decidió dar vueltas por el campus y pensar un poco.

Los momentos que había pasado con Emmett y no solo en esa ciudad, sino desde que lo conoció; para ella habían sido muy especiales, una relación de amistad de la que ella se sentía muy cómoda. Y no podía negarlo, él le parecía un hombre sensacional en todo sentido. Emmett era tan acogedor que había logrado en tan poco tiempo sentirse… apreciada.

Las sensaciones que sentía junto a él no las había experimentado con nadie… bueno, nadie fuera de Edward, pero sabía que entre ambos nada cambiaría. Él no dejaría de ser su amigo para convertirse en algo más. Entonces, a estas alturas de su vida, ella debía dejar ir ese sentimiento de amor secreto por su amigo y centrarse en los sentimientos nuevos que otra persona pudiese despertar… como aquellos que despertaba Emmett.

Pero, ¡Rayos!... Cuando ella cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba caminando con alguien de la mano, su enamorado, su amor, el rostro de Edward seguía ocupando ese lugar. O cuando ella tenía sueños húmedos, el hombre a quien lograba visualizar haciéndole el amor, era Edward.

Sí, porque una cosa es que ella quisiese olvidar sus sentimientos por él con su razón, y otra muy diferente era lo que su corazón hiciera. Y que al parecer, este tenía vida propia.

_¿Qué hacer?_

_"¡Ilumíname, John Lennon_!" rogó ella al cielo.

Y como si el mismísimo Lennon le hubiese respondido al instante, mientras estaba sentada contemplando el entorno natural de la universidad, un fuerte pelotazo en la cabeza hizo que se tambaleara casi al punto, de caer del banco.

– ¡Auch!

Dos muchachos llegaron corriendo hacia ella rápidamente. Al parecer los dueños de la pelota.

– ¡Oh! ¡Por favor, perdónanos! Es que Rob no es bueno con el balón de futbol– explicó uno de los muchachos, mientras Bella le sobaba la sien, en donde la pelota se había estrellado.

– ¡No me eches la culpa, Seth! – dijo el aludido, golpeando su acusador compañero por el hombro.

– No se preocupen, supongo que eso suele pasar- dijo, sobándose disimuladamente la cabeza.

– ¿Estás bien? Podemos llevarte a la enfermería…

– ¡Oh, no! Por ningún motivo… fue solo una pelota, no un misil…– aunque ella sentía el retumbe del golpe en su cabeza como si se hubiese tratado más, de una bola de bolo, que de una indefensa pelota de futbol. Pero no dijo nada.

– Por cierto, soy Seth y él, es mi amigo Rob. Estudiamos arquitectura aquí ¿Eres de aquí?

– No, soy de Los Angeles. Vengo por el concurso… me llamo Bella- dijo ella, saludando a Seth. El muchacho era un chiquillo, como de su estatura, de tez morena aunque más clara, su cabello era negro y desordenado y sus ojos eran cafés como los suyos. _"¡Vaya, alguien más tiene los ojos cafés!" _Además, una sonrisa pícara y amigable que Bella encontró muy linda. Incluso sintió deseos de pasar su mano y juguetear con su oscura melena… _"¡Qué te pasa Bella!"_

– ¡¿Eres del jurado? ¡¿Entonces sabes quienes son los ganadores? – preguntó Seth, ubicándose junto a ella con una expresión de asombro y expectante, esperando que ella le dijera cuales habían sido los resultados; pero Bella enseguida lo sacó de su error.

– No, no soy del jurado. Emmett, un amigo y compañero de trabajo lo es. Ahora mismo están clasificando a los finalistas y creo que mañana entregan los resultados. ¿Ustedes participan en el concurso?

–Sí, bueno, nuestro grupo. Trabajamos mucho…

–Espero que les vaya muy bien…- dijo ella, sonriéndole amablemente a Seth

– ¡Bella! – la voz de Emmett acercándosele la sacó de su diálogo con el muchacho que acababa de conocer.

–Tu novio… espero que no se disguste…– dijo Seth levantándose enseguida, viendo que un alto hombre _que podría dejarlo noqueado de un solo golpe_, venia acercándose hasta ambos. Él ya había pasado antes por confusiones como esas y no pensaba volver a repetirlas, menos con un hombre más parecido a Hulk que venía hacia ambos, pensaba el muchacho.

– No es mi novio – respondió ella riendo al ver la expresión de susto en la cara de Seth.

– ¡Hey! Pensé que tendría que comenzar una expedición de búsqueda…– dijo Emmett con tono divertido cuando llegó junto a ella – ¿Ya tienes nuevos amigos? – agregó él mirando a Seth con un semblante amistoso.

– Sí, él es Seth…– estaba diciendo Bella, cuando Rob, a unos tres metros de ellos, llamaba a su compañero con un grito. Seth reaccionó y supo que era tiempo de partir.

– Sí… bueno, creo que tengo que irme. Fue un gusto conocerte, Bella– dijo Seth a Bella rápidamente, despidiéndose de ella con su muy característica sonrisa y mirando luego a Emmett de quien se despidió con un solo movimiento de cabeza, para ir corriendo hacia su amigo.

– Bueno, creo que ya estoy libre. Quiero llevarte a recorrer la ciudad antes que nos volvamos a juntar con Alice, ¿te parece?

– ¡Suena genial!

Se fueron hasta el centro de la ciudad donde Emmett le mostró a Bella las principales atracciones de la ciudad, dentro de lo que el tiempo les permitía. En el "Parque Central" estuvieron caminando gran parte del tiempo, además de pasear por una muy famosa zona victoriana, mientras hablaban de lo que habían visto aquel día en la universidad.

Horas más tarde se encontraron con Alice, con quien fueron a cenar a un hermoso restaurante cerca de la bahía. Los hermanos Cullen recordaron junto a Bella, los parajes más felices de su infancia y adolescencia, pasando por alto siquiera nombrar a su madre, quien dicho sea de paso se llamaba Stella, y que por ella, Carlisle dio nombre a su compañía. Al parecer, ella no formaba parte de los recuerdos felices de su infancia. Y eso ella lo entendía muy bien.

Alice, quien seguía haciendo su evaluación hacia Bella, estaba comenzando a sentir simpatía por esa chica, que al parecer, había hecho que su hermano olvidara el mal rato que vivió junto a Rosalie. Pues la forma en que ambos se miraban, hablaban, sonreían uno al otro, daba para pensar de que allí estaba naciendo una especie de sentimiento, que comenzaba a arraigarse y que iba más allá de ser una simple amistad.

Alice notaba que Bella era una chica buena, de aquellas en las que podías confiar. Además era divertida y jocosa, no como Rosalie que rosaba en la seriedad y en la rigurosidad de su postura en general. Para resumir, Alice pensaba, _Bella vino a "desordenar" al tan compuesto Emmett del que Rose fue mentora_.

Cuando estuvieron de regreso en el apartamento, ya pasada las once de la noche, Alice se metió directo en su dormitorio, ya que debía descansar, pues al otro día tenía un importante ensayo para una presentación de la escuela de Ballet en la que estudiaba, que daría el siguiente miércoles en esa ciudad.

– Tengo un excelente vino blanco para compartir contigo en la terraza, ¿me acompañas? – dijo Emmett, alzando la botella de vino y dos copas. Bella sonrió y asintió siguiéndolo hacia la terraza, que ahora tenía una panorámica increíble de la bahía nocturna de San Diego.

Bella se instaló en el sofá y Emmett junto a ella.

– ¿Y qué te pareció Alice? – preguntó Emmett mientras descorchaba la botella de vino

– Ella es encantadora. Ha sido muy simpática y amigable conmigo.

– Alice no se da así con todo el mundo. Es más bien tímida, de muy pocos amigos. Incluso creo que nunca ha tenido un novio– comentó él, extendiéndole la copa de vino a Bella – De lo contrario, ya lo conocería.

– Eso es lo que tú crees… Eres celoso, ¿no?

– ¿Con ella? ¡Por supuesto que sí!... Es mi hermanita – exclamó, haciendo una mueca graciosa con su boca - El desgraciado que pretenda siquiera tocarla, tendrá que pasar por mi exhaustivo escrutinio – bromeó él, acomodándose junto a ella.

– Y ella ha de ser muy celosa contigo también, ¿no?... Seguro te espanta a tus novias…

Cuando Bella hizo mención de "novias", la postura de Emmett tan relajada se tensó enseguida, intentando esconder su incomodidad mientras bebía de su vino. Pero bella pensó que ya habían dado un paso importante de confianza, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar:

– Emmett, qué sucede, por qué te pones así cada vez que hablo alguna novia o… de tu situación sentimental…

– ¿No es obvio?- respondió con hosquedad, frotándose la frente y suspirando como si el tema en verdad le disgustara. Y no era para menos.

– Probablemente, pero… quisiera que tuvieras confianza en mí y que tú me contaras…

- Es doloroso Bella… sigue siendo doloroso aun para mí– dijo con voz dolida, mientras su vista estaba perdida en algún punto del piso.

Bella puso una mano en su hombro, animándolo a que confiara en ella. Emmett levantó la vista y la miró, encontrando en los ojos marrones de Bella la implícita confianza, como para abrirse con ella y contarle lo que había sucedido.

– Cinco años de relación. Cinco años construyendo la ilusión en mi cabeza y en mi corazón de que la mujer con la que estaba, a la que amaba y que se supone que me amaba, compartiría conmigo el resto de mi vida. Cinco malditos años perdidos, Bella– relataba Emmett con rencor que burbujeaba desde su interior para salir a la superficie –Cinco años hinchando mi corazón con amor hacia alguien que no demoró siquiera un día en romperlo sin piedad… hubiese puesto el mundo a sus pies… la amaba tanto…

–La amas…

– ¡No! – espetó Emmett hacia la aseveración de Bella, como si fuese una aberración lo que ella decía – No… yo no siento sino rencor, rabia, una profunda decepción hacia ella. Todos los momentos hermosos que pude haber vivido con ella se borraron.

– Pero qué sucedió, por qué…

– Un maldito día antes de nuestra boda, decidió que ya no quería casarse… al menos conmigo. La hubieses visto, con una frialdad que no conocía en ella, se paró frente a mí y me dijo que no se casaría, que tenía otros planes – explicó, negando con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, como si el solo recuerdo le causara un punzante dolor - Le rogué que me explicara, le imploré que lo reconsiderara, que yo sin ella no podría vivir… pero no le importó –suspiró, inclinándose hacia atrás – Lo último que le pregunté fue si me amaba, y ella simplemente dijo que no, que nunca me había amado… Recuerdo que lloré toda una noche… me sentía perdido… y como guinda de esta torta, dos días después vi en el periódico una foto a todo color, donde ella aparecía del brazo del hijo de un importante empresario multimillonario anunciando la boda… Se casó siete días después que rompió conmigo… esa fue la estocada final. De eso han pasado seis meses– concluyó Emmett su relato con la voz quebrada.

Para Emmett, sacara a relucir en voz alta lo que cada noche lo atormentaba, era un sacrificio. Con cada palabra recordaba los hechos como si los hubiese vivido ayer, como uno de los peores horrores de su vida. _"Maldita mujer…"_ reprochaba en su fuero interno recordándola, odiándola…

Bella guardó un minuto de silencio, maldiciendo en su interior a esa mujer que se atrevió a despedazar el corazón de ese hombre tan noble que tenía junto a ella. Él no se merecía algo así.

En un acto de condescendencia con él, se acercó aún más y se aferró a su brazo, poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Emmett. Él giró su cabeza y puso sus labios sobre la frente de Bella, cerrando sus ojos y quitando de su cabeza la imagen de la mujer rubia que lo había destruido, para reemplazarlo por quien ahora estaba junto a él.

– Se rieron de mi porque soy virgen a los veintisiete– soltó Bella de sopetón, casi sin pensarlo. De alguna manera, su inquieto subconsciente sabía que debía retribuir de alguna forma la confianza que Emmett había tenido para con ella.

Por cierto, después de decirlo, se arrepintió. Esperó que Emmett no la hubiese oído. Pero él la escuchó perfectamente.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó asombrado, tanto por la noticia como por lo de la burla.

– ¡Oh, por favor!, no me hagas repetirlo – dijo ella, levantando su cabeza del hombro de Emmett y bebiendo vino blanco para pasar el "bochorno".

– ¡¿Qué estúpido podría hacer algo así? ¡Es retrógrado!

– ¿Es retrogrado que sea virgen a los veintisiete? – preguntó entre avergonzada y dolida, pues al parecer, todos los hombres pensaban igual.

– ¡No, por supuesto que no! Hablo de la reacción de ese… simio – dijo Emmett enfadado por lo que Bella acababa de contarle.

– ¿Simio? Es un nombre muy original para llamarlo – dijo ella con algo de humor. Emmett la quedó mirando y sonrió.

– Nadie merece ser burlado, menos por algo tan noble como eso - le dijo tiernamente, acariciándole su pómulo.

Bella tragó grueso mientras por alguna razón, no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de Emmett. Sintió que su estómago se contrajo de nervios cuando vio que el rostro de él estaba cada vez más cerca del suyo. En cuestión de segundos, pudo sentir ambas narices rozándose… y ella, seguía sin poder apartar su mirada de él.

– Eres hermosa- susurró Emmett – Y eres especial...

– ¿Especial? Soy la humana más normal sobre la tierra– susurró ella una temblorosa respuesta.

– ¿Normal?… estás muy lejos de ser normal. No eres como nadie a quien haya conocido antes… Me pregunto cómo será besar tus labios…

_"¡Por las barbas de Santa Claus, me va a besar…!"_

Hace un momento ese hombre estaba contándole sus penas de amor y ahora estaba a punto de besarla. _¿Cómo podía ser eso?_

Lo mismo se preguntaba Emmett. Pero ni siquiera esperó encontrar la respuesta. Sólo deseaba besar a Bella y mitigar el recuerdo doloroso de Rosalie.

Una noche hermosa, el aire tibio, vino blanco y una luna esplendorosa frente a ellos era el escenario perfecto para estas dos almas, que querían desarraigarse de los sentimientos que arrastraban. Inconscientemente, el uno quería refugiarse en los brazos y en los labios del otro.

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Emmett besó a Bella con algo de timidez al principio. Poco a poco, ambas bocas se fueron soltando y abriéndose para degustar los labios del otro, mientras Emmett llevaba una de sus manos hasta el cuello de Bella, acariciándolo con sutileza y con la otra la iba aprisionando a él, por la cintura.

Ella jugueteaba con sus manos, retorciendo sus dedos. Estaba nerviosa. Hasta que las caricias de Emmett la fueron relajando, haciendo que ella levantara ambos brazos, acariciándole los cabellos de la nuca. No pensó en nada, ni en nadie. Simplemente se dejó llevar, encontrando tan exquisita las sensaciones… incluso cuando las respiraciones de ambos fueron irregulares, eso cuando ambas lenguas estaban haciendo las presentaciones correspondientes, chocando y acariciándose entre ellas. De suaves caricias de labios, a un beso… De aquellos que Bella hace mucho pero mucho tiempo no daba.

_"¡Jesús, qué bien se siente…!" _

Poco a poco se apartaron y sin decir nada, Emmett atrajo el cuerpo de Bella, abrazándola y haciendo que ella se acomodara en su pecho. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y ambos se quedaron allí en silencio, contemplando la nocturna y hermosa vista, sin hacer reproches o cuestionarse lo que acababa de ocurrir.

**~C&A~**

– Edward, creo que ya hemos tomado demasiado… Recuerda que es… una fiesta de beneficencia…– dijo Jasper sujetando su cabeza con una mano en la barra del salón donde se estaba desarrollando la fiesta en pro del hospital del niño quemado, donde trabajaba Esme.

– Entérate Jasper, que por cada maldito vaso de licor– dijo Edward observando su vaso de wisky – Estos ricachones donan al menos cien dólares.

– ¡¿No me digas? ¿Tan lujosos son estos "traguitos"?

– ¡Lujosísimos! Y dime una cosa, ¿qué demonios te tiene aquí, sólo y bebiendo?

–Lo sabes… ¡Jane ni siquiera me mira! Me saluda como si fuésemos sólo conocidos o como si nunca entre nosotros hubiese pasado nada… ¡Me ignora! Y eso es como si me pegara justo en las bolas…

Y es que Jane había llegado a la fiesta con su novio, quien era parte del clan familiar de los Battenberg, una familia de Condes alemanes. Uno de esos hombres que cuando pasan y el resto de la gente se los queda mirando, y no solamente por su atractivo masculino, sino por el poder que emana de ellos. Alexander Battenberg, es su nombre. El empresario que se había enamorado irremediablemente de Jane.

– ¡Aha! Ese es tu problema… que te ignore. No que sientas que las has perdido, porque malditamente te has dado cuenta, de que no era simple cariño lo que sentía por ella; sino, que era algo mucho, mucho más profundo… tan profundo que en todo el maldito día no has dejado de pensar en ella… y en lo que puede estar haciendo con ese otro…

Jasper miró a Edward que estaba junto a él frunciendo su ceño, porque no sabía de lo que Edward estaba hablando. Claramente no era lo que él había querido decir… bueno, sí, un poco… la mujer que decía amarlo ahora lo ignoraba… pero tampoco era para tanto. Había sido un golpe a su ego de galán, pero nada más.

Lo que pasaba, es que Edward no estaba hablando de lo que creía le pasaba a Jasper, sino lo que le pasaba a él. Sí, porque desde la noche anterior hasta ese mismísimo momento, había estado pensando en Bella, esperando que ella le mandara algún mensaje o algo así; pero nada. Se imaginaba lo bien que de seguro lo ha de estar pasando con ese tal "E.C"… y esos pensamientos lo torturaban.

– ¿Tienes problemas con Victoria?

– ¿Victoria? Pff… – bufó, para luego carcajearse. La colorina mujer andaba por ahí revoloteando entre la socialité. Había ido a la fiesta, acompañada de Aro Vulturi y su esposa Gloria – No, no tengo problemas con ella…

– ¿Entonces? Estás como si pasaras por penas de amor…

– Penas de amor…– repitió, sin hacer más comentarios, ni para Jasper, ni para él mismo. Observó su reloj y vio que era media noche ya y se sentía un poco mareado. No un poco, sino bastante. Así que se decidió a marcharse. Empujó el vaso de licor y se levantó – Me largo.

– ¡¿Qué?... Ah, ya sé… noche lujuriosa con Victoria.

– No Jasper, noche solitaria para Edward. No tengo ganas de estar con Victoria, así que si pregunta por mí, inventa una buena excusa.

– ¡Oye, oye!... ¿Y Tanya?

- La vi coqueteando con un niño…y digo niño porque él parecía bastante menor.

- ¡No me digas! No es posible que Tanya tenga más suerte que yo…

– Ella tiene tetas, hermano. Ahora me largo.

Edward salió del local, escabulléndose entre las personas. Vio a lo lejos a Victoria que miraba para todos lados como buscando a alguien, seguramente a él, así que se encogió y salió con rapidez, hasta que se sintió seguro dentro de su coche.

Al llegar a su solitario apartamento, se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Sacó de su bolsillo su celular, ignorando las numerosas llamadas perdidas que tenia de Victoria. Él sólo quería ver si Bella le había llamado, o dejado un mensaje o un mail… pero nada.

¿Y si la llamaba él?

Podría haberlo hecho, con naturalidad, como en otras ocasiones hubiese sucedido, contándole de la dichosa fiesta que se había perdido, de conocer al magnate novio de jane, o ver a Tanya coquetear con el quinceañero ese, o a Jasper llorando… o simplemente preguntarle cómo le había ido en ese dichoso viajecito de trabajo, cuestión que él no se tragaba.

Pero algo lo detenía a hacerlo. Algo le impedía marcar el número de Bella y hablarle. Dejó el teléfono a un lado y se llevó ambas manos a su cabello, revolviéndolo con frustración, con deseos de gritar… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? El recuerdo de sus labios tiernos y dulces que había probado hace unas semanas atrás, se mezclaba con la visión de aquellos ojos cafés tristes y humedecidos que decían tanto o más que sus propias palabras. Eso lo atormentaba.

La idea de que ella siguiese mostrándose distante de él, reprochándole con la mirada… y eventualmente, encontrando a otro…

– ¡No!

¿Tan profundamente la hirió, como para que la relación entre ambos se rompiera? ¡Pero si pidió perdón por su comportamiento estúpido! ¿Qué más tenía que hacer?, ¿Pedirle perdón de rodillas?

– ¡Demonios!, ¡Lo haría si fuera necesario!

Se levantó del sofá, sintiéndose de pronto enfadado. No entendía nada. _"¡Una brújula, un mapa…!"_. Primero porque estaba un poco borracho… sólo un poco. Segundo porque estaba confundido respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Bella. Quizás él sólo se sentía así por una cuestión de culpa, y nada más. Pero eso era lo menos probable.

– ¡Al diablo!

Se quitó los zapatos y se fue hasta su cuarto. Ahí se terminó de desnudar, quedando solo en boxers, para meterse a la cama y dormir. A ver si al menos así, el recuerdo o tormento de Bella lo abandonaba… pero no. No hizo más que cernirse sobre su colchó, cerrar los ojos y comenzar a soñar con ella.

_"Estaba subiendo como Spiderman por la casa de dos pisos blanca, hasta alcanzar su objetivo: la ventana. Esa ventana. _

_Cuando entró, la vio dormida en su cama. No pudo evitarlo y paseó sus ojos lascivamente por lo que las sábanas dejaban ver de ella. _

_Su pelo marrón revuelto como una maraña sobre la blanca almohada. La piel nívea de su torso cubierta por una polerita negra de tirantes estrecha que enmarcaba sus perfectos pechos y que se levantaba, dejando ver su hermoso ombligo. Apenas alcanzó a ver el rastro azul de sus calzoncitos sobre su cadera, pues hasta ahí lo permitía la sábana blanca. Con cuidado, y no sintiéndose conforme con sólo la visión de ella, se acercó hasta que con la yema de sus dedos pudo rosar sus carnosos y entreabiertos labios, bajando suavemente por su mentón, su cuello, hasta la hendidura de sus pechos, haciendo que con ese sencillo toque, ella se inquietara, lanzando un quejido excitante seguido de un suspiro._

– _Edward…_–_ lo llamó ella desde sus sueños, removiéndose en su cama – Edward…_–_ llamó otra vez._

– _Estoy aquí…_–_ susurró él en su oído, percibiendo el aroma de su cabello y tentado de delinear con su lengua la piel de su cuello que tenía a su alcance. _

– _Edward…_

– _Dime qué quieres…_

– _Mmm… hazme el amor… sólo tú… por favor… sólo tú._

_Ella seguía hablándole desde sus sueños, con sus ojos cerrados y su voz en un susurro. Pero lo llamaba, con claridad había dicho su nombre y hecho su petición. ¿Y qué podía hacer él?_

_Viajó con ambas manos por el contorno del cuerpo de Bella, mientras se acomodaba sobre ella, cuidando que su peso no la aplastara. Sus labios comenzaron a besarla por todos lados: su cuello, mordisquear su oreja, envolver sus labios, mientras sus manos seguían el camino por dentro de sus braguitas de algodón, bajándolas lentamente, mientras ella emitía unos deliciosos gemidos, y mientras sus manos recorren bajo la negra camiseta de Edward, su sudorosa espalda. Ella aún mantiene los ojos cerrados, pero sonríe y muerde reiteradas veces su labio._

– _Edward… es a ti a quien espero… _

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos están totalmente desnudos. Él puede sentir el roce de la blanca piel de ella, quemando la suya propia, encendiéndolo, moviéndose bajo él, buscando fricción, gimiendo, pidiendo que la tome, que la haga suya; mientras él muerde, besa, olfatea, acaricia… ¡Por los dioses del Olimpo! Se siente en una plenitud previa al placer que lo vuelve loco._

– _Edward, Edward, Edward… entra ya, hazme el amor…_–_ suplica ella aun con sus ojos cerrados, pero jalando conscientemente la cabellera de Edward, rasguñando la piel de su espalda, frotándose contra él, buscando sus labios._

_Él estaba listo y ella estaba lista… era el momento… ese era el momento…"_

_– Bella… Bella…_–_ gemía Edward, dormido y solo sobre su cama, soñando que él sería el primer hombre y el único, dentro del cuerpo de esa mujer. _

**~C&A~**

Bella abrió despacio la puerta del dormitorio de invitados del apartamento de los Cullen, aquella mañana soleada de domingo en San Diego. Con sus pantalones anchos de lino, una camiseta sin mangas y descalza, salió a deambular por el lugar.

Eran las diez y la noche anterior se había acostado cerca de la una de la mañana, después de quedarse junto a Emmett en la terraza, contemplando la luna… y besándose.

No se oía ruido alguno. Quizás Alice y Emmett estaban aún durmiendo… o quizás ambos habían salido…

–Buenos días.

Bella dio un salto, cuando por detrás, Emmett la tomaba por la cintura y la saludaba con un tono de voz muy alegre. Ella se giró y quedó frente a él, quien ya estaba impecablemente vestido con jeans oscuros y una camisa ploma. Su cabello estaba aún mojado por la ducha seguramente y podía oler el aroma de su perfume, que no supo identificar, pero que olía delicioso.

– ¡Dios, Emmett! Me has asustado… – dijo ella, poniendo una mano en su pecho, como intentando tranquilizar los latidos de su apresurado corazón. – Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien?

– Como un bebito, muy bien, ¿y tú?

– Muy bien también– dijo ella, sonriéndole. Él puso sus manos sobre el rostro de Bella y se acercó, rozándole los labios con los suyos.

_"¡Mi beso de los buenos días!" _pensó ella con alegría, mientras se dejaba querer.

Lo había decidido, no se cuestionaría nada; solo dejaría que las cosas entre ambos pasaran. Emmett tenía heridas que sanar y ella intentaría ayudarlo. Aunque él decía que no amaba a la mujer de quien le habló la noche anterior, ella sabía que aún tenía sentimientos de amor hacia esa mala mujer.

Y ella, por otro lado, se dejaría querer y disfrutaría de la compañía de su amigo… o amigo con ventaja. Comenzaría a pensar en ella y dejaría de sufrir por el príncipe.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Emmett, acariciándole ambas mejillas con las yemas de su pulgar.

– Un poco. Si quieres puedo preparar el desayuno.

– ¿Crees que no me manejo en el arte culinario? Pues déjame sorprenderte – le dijo Emmett, guiándola a la cocina tomándola por la cintura.

– No decía eso, solo que podemos preparar el desayuno entre los dos – rectificó ella

– Eso suena mejor.

Desayunaron y enseguida se prepararon para ir al cierre del concurso universitario que los había llevado hasta ahí. Luego almorzarían con Alice, para lo que alcanzara la tarde, recorrerían otros lugares.

Lamentablemente, Emmett fue invitado a un almuerzo privado que era importante, pues se gestionarían negocios para la compañía. Dudó en ir y dejar a Bella sola, pero ella le convenció de que fuera a su comida tranquilo y que ella lo haría con Alice. Eso lo dejó más tranquilo.

– Espero que no te aburras conmigo…

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó, luciendo desconcertada.

– No sé… – respondió Alice tímidamente. Y es que Bella era tan divertida y su propio temperamento era más bien contrario a eso… además, una chica de veintisiete como Bella probablemente se aburriría con una chiquilla de veinte como ella… y aburrida.

– Me gustaría verte bailar algún día. Emmett no deja de decir lo bien que lo haces. Siempre que habla de ti y de cómo lo haces, dice que parce estar viendo a una hermosa pluma blanca moverse sobre un escenario. Dice que parece que volaras…

Alice volvió a bajar la cabeza, avergonzada por lo que su exagerado hermano había dicho de ella.

– Te enviaré invitaciones para la próxima presentación. Me agradará verte allí con Emmett.

–Seguro… - asintió encantada y emocionada por la invitación de Alice.

– ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que no veía a Emmett así con alguien, con una mujer, digo. Él no lo ha pasado bien en ese sentido…

– Algo sé sobre eso. Él y yo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos– dijo Bella, un poco incomoda al ver hacia donde tomaba curso la conversación. Recordó sobre lo que Emmett le dijo de su hermana, aquello de que es celosa con él.

– ¿Sólo eso?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– A la forma en que se miran, como se hablan. Podría pensarse que entre ustedes hay algo más que una amistad.

– No Alice, somos buenos amigos. Él tiene mucho que curar para pensar en alguien más.

– Quisiera que la mujer de quien él se enamorara fueses tú. Se ve tan relajado contigo…

– ¿Cuándo estaba con Rosalie no era así de relajado?

Alice se dio cuenta que habían hablado del tema vetado. Eso era otra novedad. Emmett no lo hubiese hablado con cualquiera. Ella entonces, debía ser especial. Así que respondió sin problemas lo que Bella le preguntó

–Rosalie es más bien seria. A mí siempre me llamó la atención esa relación, por la diferencia de caracteres, digo – admitió ella, dándole un sorbo a su baso de refresco - A ella no le gustaban las manifestaciones de cariño en público por ejemplo. A penas y se abrazaban. No le gustaba salir a divertirse, decía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero a pesar de todo, cuando ambos se miraban saltaban chispas. Había una especie de posesión implícita entre ambos. Era muy potente, incluso incómodo.

Bella asentía con la cabeza, digiriendo lo que Alice le estaba contando, sin poder creerlo por cierto._ "¿No salía a divertirse? ¿No manifestaciones de cariño en público? Eso me parece más característico de una persona amargada que de alguien serio… ¿Qué, cuántos años tenía, cien? Es que ni mi abuela…"_

– ¿Mantienes contacto con ella?

– ¿Con Rosalie? Oh, bueno… cinco años conociéndola, es inevitable no crear lazos… a veces me llama, pero Emmett se disgustaría conmigo si sabe que ella y yo seguimos en contacto…

_"¡Toma nota Bella!"_

– No lo sabrá por mí – le dijo bella, sonriéndole de forma cómplice. Alice le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecida de que haya entendido su mensaje.

– Entonces ahora tenemos un secreto.

– Sí, lo tenemos.

Ambas damas se quedaron hablando de sus vidas. Alice le contó a Bella su sueño de irse a estudiar a una de las mejores escuelas de ballet del mundo que quedaba en Rusia, en un par de años más, o poder entrar a las audiciones para integrar el ballet clásico de cámara en Londres o Nueva York.

Bella oía hablar con tanta pasión a la pequeña Alice, que quedó impresionada. Incluso hablaba de obras musicales clásicas, de las que probablemente cualquier otra chica de veinte años, ni siquiera sabía que existía. Ella conocía las más clásicas, pues su abuela era una amante de ese género musical.

No supieron cómo pasó la hora, cuando Emmett, cerca de las cuatro llamó a su hermana para preguntarle en donde estaban. Él se les unió una media hora después, para luego ir a dar el último paseo por la ciudad, tomar fotografías y comprar algunos regalos que Bella quería llevarles a su abuela y a sus amigos.

Regresaron cerca de las siete al apartamento para recoger sus cosas y marcharse al aeropuerto. Alice se encargó de dejarlos allí y prometerle a Bella que no olvidaría las invitaciones y que esperaba que se volviesen a juntar. Ambas habían congeniado muy bien.

Dentro de la terminal, Emmett descaradamente llevó a Bella de la mano de un lado a otro, antes de abordar. Eso a ella no le molestaba, pero sabía que en algún momento se iba a comenzar a cuestionar lo que iba a pasar entre ambos de ahora en adelante. Por ejemplo cuando estuviera sola en su cuarto esta noche.

O como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

– ¿Qué? – le preguntó Emmett cuando la vio divagar con su vista perdida en la ventanilla.

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Qué sucede?… Estás en otro planeta…

– No pasa nada… sólo miraba por la ventana y…

Emmett levantó una ceja y la miró con escepticismo. No le creía. Bella recordó la vez que le dijo que debería practicar mejor sus mentiras si iba a comenzar a usarlas… tenía razón.

– No cuestiones lo que sucedió entre nosotros, Bella.

Bella bajó el rostro y negó con la cabeza… _"¿Cómo demonios sabe?"_

– Tú y yo somos adultos Bella, no quinceañeros. Disfrutémoslo, sólo eso. Quiero que te relajes y lo pases bien conmigo. Aquí nadie está engañando a nadie. Tú no tienes compromisos ni yo los tengo. Tampoco quiero que sientas que te estas engañando a ti misma. Si crees eso, pues nos apartaremos y…

– ¡No! No quiero que te apartes. Me haces bien, Emmett.

– Bella…– susurró, tomando su cara y mirándola con ternura – Has significado para mí, más de lo que tú misma crees. No creo ser capaz de dejar que te apartes de mí, no todavía.

– No me apartaré Emmett– prometió ella, imitando el gesto de él, levantado ahora una de sus manos y acariciando el rostro del Emmett y mirándolo con ternura.

Bella se acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Emmett, mientras él leía y ella escuchaba algo de música por sus auriculares:

_"Que tal no culparte por todo…_

_Que tal disfrutar el momento por una vez…_

_Que tal no ser más masoquista…_

_Gracias terror, gracias desilusión, gracias debilidad, gracias consecuencia, gracias, gracias silencio."_

_(Thank U, Alanis Morissette)_

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, el vuelo que traía a Emmett y Bella desde San Diego, pisaba la loza del aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.

Emmett dejó a Bella en la puerta de su casa, y accedió a que entrara, sólo después de robarle un último y tierno beso de despedida. Ella, como todas las veces anteriores en las que él había hecho eso, no dijo nada. Sólo se sonrojó y sonrió.

Tenían un trato, un compromiso. Nada de cuestionamientos, esa sería como la premisa, la regla de oro entre esta nueva "relación"…

_"Amigos con derechos, sin derecho a sexo… todavía… ¡Dios!"_

¿Y si él quería eventualmente sexo con ella en algún momento? ¿Y si ella también lo quería? O sea, lo que significaba sacarse el cartel "V" de su frente...

_"No, no, no… Cuerpo y Alma, ¡¿Lo olvidas Bella?"_

_Sacudió la cabeza, desechando esos pensamientos antes de entrar a su casa. Cuando lo hizo vio a _su abuela que estaba en la sala viendo una telenovela, mientras acariciaba a Lincon que dormía sobre sus piernas. Rápidamente dejó la maleta en el piso y corrió a sentarse junto a ella. Le besó la mejilla empalagosamente y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que había sido el viaje de Bella. Le contó animadamente lo lindo que es todo en San Diego, o todo lo que alcanzó a conocer. De lo bien que lo había pasado y de lo agradable que había sido viajar con Emmett y conocer a su hermana.

– ¿Así que agradable? Emmett fue… ¿agradable, dices? - le preguntó Aurora a su nieta, alzando una de las cejas y mirándola inquisitivamente.

– ¿Por qué preguntas en ese tonito, eh? Te dije que solo amigos…– dijo ella, bajando los ojos y jugueteando con sus dedos, nerviosamente.

Pero su abuela la conocía tan bien, que ni siquiera le era necesario mirarla a los ojos para debelar sus sentimientos.

– Ah, Bella, Bella, Bella… apostaría mis canas que pasó algo más entre tú y ese atractivo joven…– dijo la anciana, tomando la barbilla de su nieta, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos. Los escrutó minuciosamente, estudiándolos y luego soltó su mirada. Bella estaba nerviosa. Su abuela decía que a una mujer se le notaba en los ojos los cambios "importantes" de su vida. O sea, para ser más claros, ella lograría ver cuando dejara de ser virgen con sólo mirarla.

_"¡Dios… lo que me faltaba…!"_

– Bueno, si ya acabaste con tu "testeo", me voy a mi cuarto a darme una ducha y revisar unas cosas en mi laptop– indicó Bella, acariciando a su pequeño perro para luego levantarse del sillón.

– ¿No quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?

– No tengo hambre. Quizás más tarde me tome un vaso de leche – dijo ella, dejando un beso en la frente de su abuela y retirándose a su dormitorio.

Encendió su ordenador personal y revisó sus cuentas. Tanya haba dejado un mensaje por twitter exigiéndole el lujo de detalle de su viajecito. Bella sonrió y pensó que en los ciento cuarenta caracteres de aquella plataforma no alcanzaría a contarle nada, así que dejó un mensaje de respuesta, advirtiéndole que dejaría un correo electrónico con el detalle.

Y así hizo.

_Para: Tanya Denali_

_Asunto: fin de semana_

_Mi bruja amiga: _

_Supongo que el detalle que solicitas, no se refiere al concurso en la universidad de San Diego. Pues déjame decirte de todas formas que eso estuvo maravilloso también._

_Por otro lado, Emmett me presentó a su hermanita pequeña, que es encantadora. Algo tímida, pero es muy linda. Es bailarina de ballet y espero que me acompañes cuando me envíe las invitaciones para su próxima presentación. _

_Supongo que querrás saber qué sucedió con Emmett. Bueno amiga, esto lo tengo que decir a alguien porque estoy atragantada: él fue encantador, maravilloso, amable, tierno… digamos que avanzamos en esta relación de amistad o lo que quiera que sea que haya entre los dos. _

_Además… me besó._

_Me besó como hace nadie me ha besado en mucho tiempo, y Tanya, fue maravilloso, a la luz de la luna, en el balcón de su apartamento, tomando vino blanco, hablando de nuestras vidas…_

_¿Quieres más detalles? Bueno, pues esos te los daré en persona, ya sabes…_

_Te extraño amiga. _

_Llámame, me urge verte. _

_Un beso: Bella. _

Pulsó enviar y cerró su laptop. Se metería a la ducha, se pondría su pijama y vería un poco de televisión antes de dormir.

**~C&A~**

A la mañana siguiente, Tanya desde su escritorio en la oficina, leía el mail que Bella le había dejado, mientras se carcajeaba imaginándose el idílico fin de semana que tuvo con el tal Emmett, a quien ella aun no tenía el gusto de conocer. Imaginó que habían mil cosas, detalles que Bella había omitido, por tanto no podía pasar de esa misma noche para que se vieran.

Estaba ella a punto de escribir una respuesta para Bella, cuando Edward entró con unas carpetas en la mano.

– Tu súbdita – refiriéndose despectivamente a Irina, con algo de enfado en la voz – dejó esto sobre mi escritorio…

Edward estaba despotricando por algo del trabajo, pero mientras él lo hacía, la ampolletita de Tanya se encendió. Miró la pantalla de su ordenador, en donde aún estaba el mail de Bella, y luego miró a Edward, quien seguía hablándole, o casi gritándole, más bien.

– Ok, ok, cálmate Masen. Dime puntualmente qué quieres, estaba por contestarle un mail a Bella…

El entrecejo de Edward que estaba fruncido por la rabia, se estiró por la sorpresa de oír que Bella le había escrito a Tanya. Seguro le contaba lo de ese fin de semana.

– ¿Bella? ¿Te escribió?

– Sí, lo hizo. Ahora dime lo que quieres – preguntó ella, echándose hacia atrás en el escritorio y cruzándose de brazos. _"Ah, hombres… son tan manipulables, y tan, pero tan obvios…"_

– Debes llevárselo a Aro, para que lo firme. Son los presupuestos de la decoración. Debo entregárselos a la clienta esta tarde – explicó él más tranquilo, más concentrado ahora en el dichoso mail, que en lo de los presupuestos.

– Ok, espérame aquí. Voy a la oficina de Aro, los firma y te los traigo, ¿sí? – dijo Tanya, levantándose de su escritorio, acercándose a Edward y agarrando la carpeta que tenía en sus manos.

La muy ladina, dejó el anzuelo para el "Pez Edward". Y como era obvio, este pez picó enseguida. En cuanto Tanya salió de la oficina, él se acercó al escritorio y le dio un vistazo a la pantalla del ordenador. Y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Ahí estaba el mail de Bella, que leyó rápidamente antes que Tanya regresara.

Y mientras lo hacía, las puertas del infierno se abrieron sobre él, comenzando a lanzar rayos y centellas, con música tétrica y todo. Y es que el semblante de Edward se tornó como el del mismísimo Satán cuando leyó el asunto de los elogios para Emmett Cullen, y sobre todo la parte esa del beso "_como nunca antes nadie le había dado_". Lanzó un puñetazo sobre el escritorio y se levantó, con ganas de romper algo.

Sí, quería romper algo; pegarle a alguien. Seguro tendría que ir a la obra a gritarle a los trabajadores para sacar la rabia… pero ahora, ahora… ¿ahora qué?

Caminó como león enjaulado por la oficina, pensando, pensando… y sintiendo odio por ese tal Emmett… _"¡Cómo se atreve! A penas la conoce y la anda besando… ¡Maldito!"_

Cuando Tanya regresó y vio el rostro de Edward, vio que su pequeña travesura había causado efecto.

_"Eres un genio Tanya, eres un genio"_

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó rozando en la ironía. Edward la miró, se acercó a ella, le quitó la carpeta que traía entre las manos y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Una vez sola, Tanya comenzó a carcajearse, y es que ella sabía de los sentimientos de Bella hacia Edward, y con eso estaba testando lo que Edward sentía por Bella.

– Ah, Edward Masen… si no te apuras, perderás como en la guerra mi amigo – meditó ella en voz alta, mientras se ubicaba en su escritorio y tecleaba una rápida respuesta para Bella.

Para: _Isabella Swan_

Asunto: _Salida de chicas esta noche_

Te advierto desde ya, no puedes negarte por ningún jodido motivo. Tenemos mil cosas que hablar. Jane probablemente también vaya.

Ah, Bella, tengo la impresión que será una muy nutritiva velada.

Te espero a las siete fuera del edificio corporativo.

Un beso.

Tanya.

Diez horas después, Tanya estaba aparcada fuera del edificio esperando a su amiga. Abrió su boca de la sorpresa cuando la vio saliendo con un guapo hombre y fue peor, cuando vio que ese atractivo hombre se despedía de ella con un beso en los labios.

_"¡No-lo-pue-do-cre-er!"_

Bella se dirigió corriendo al coche de su amiga en cuanto lo vio. Cuando se metió y vio a Tanya con una sonrisa pícara, alzándole las cejas, supo que ahí habría un interrogatorio muy largo para ella.

– ¿Comenzarás ya?

– ¿Las preguntas? Oh, no. Por lo visto voy a necesitar no uno, sino unos cuantos vasos de licor- respondió Tanya, mientras ponía en marcha el coche.

Bella alzó los hombros y se acomodó en el asiento

– Como quieras – respondió desinteresadamente – ¿Y Jane?

– Su novio la irá a dejar directamente al bar.

– Espero conocerlo al fin. – comentó Bella.

– ¿Y tú galán irá por ti? Supongo que le dijiste.

– ¿Emmett? Cenará con su padre y alguien más. Además, es una salida de chicas, ¿Por qué lo es, no? – preguntó, nerviosa con la idea de pensar siquiera en ver a Edward en el bar.

– ¿Lo dices por Edward? Desapareció de la oficina a medio día. Creo que estuvo toda la tarde en la obra, no sabe que saldríamos.

– Oh…

– Y creo que leyó el correo que me mandaste – comentó Tanya como si nada, haciendo que el semblante despreocupado de Bella cambiara en trecientos sesenta grados.

– ¡¿Qué? – Bella miró a Tanya con desmesura –¡Tanya, por qué se lo mostraste! – le increpó a su amiga.

_"¡Dios, no, no, no…!"_

– ¡Oh, no seas exagerada! Además no se lo mostré. Sólo saco por conclusión que lo leyó. Yo no se lo mostraría.

– ¿Entonces, a qué te refieres?

– Edward llegó justo cuando estaba leyendo tu mail, me interrumpió y tuve que salir. Quedó en mi oficina esperándome. Cuando regresé, tenía el semblante de un demonio – explicó Tanya con mucha soltura, como si no se tratara de nada importante –Por eso, supongo que lo leyó. ¿No crees que es una buena señal? El qué él se enojara de ese modo, ¿no?

– ¿Por qué sería una buena señal, Tanya? – preguntó muy nerviosa.

Bella no entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa ahora. Era como si la idea de que Edward supiera todo lo que había ocurrido el fin de semana con Emmett, la turbara. Inevitablemente sintió como si lo hubiese traicionado. Como si hubiese traicionado sus sentimientos hacia él.

– ¿Crees que un simple amigo tendría esa clase de reacción? Cuando sabe que te has ido con un atractivo hombre de fin de semana y más encima se han besado y quizás qué otras cosas más…

– ¿Qué otras cosas?... No hubo de esas "otras cosas" que estás pensando.

– ¡Oye, cálmate Bella! No he dicho nada de eso. No he nombrado siquiera la palabra sexo…

– ¡No hubo sexo! – gritó exasperada y nerviosa por lo que Tanya estuviera pensando

– Lo noto. Pero lo que decía sobre Edward… - comentó, pensativa meneando la cabeza - Un amigo no hubiese reaccionado así, con esa furia. Además, desde que saliste de la empresa se le nota que te extraña, que extraña no verte todos los días…

– No entiendo…

– ¡Pff!... – Tanya negó con la cabeza y puso sus ojos en blanco, luego iluminó a Bella – ¡Celos Bella, celos! Edward tiene que estar tan celoso y tan arrepentido de no haber sido él quien te acompañara a ese viaje…

– Eso no es posible. Edward tiene nov…

– ¡¿Me vas a salir con el asunto de la noviecita? – dijo, interrumpiendo el discurso barato de Bella - La pobre Victoria es como un adorno para Edward. Apuesto mi rubia cabellera que en cuestión de días él terminará la relación con Victoria.

– No creo que eso suceda… ¿Por qué justo ahora Edward se pondría celoso? Hemos sido amigos por años y él ha sido testigo de mis novios y nunca antes ha reaccionado así – dijo Bella con la voz ronca, y es que se negaba a ilusionarse falsamente con lo que Tanya le decía.

Y de cualquier modo, Tanya quizás se refería a la clase de celos que se gesta entre amigos, y no lo que ella estaba pensando.

–Puede ser mi virginal amiga, puede ser. De cualquier modo, si Edward intenta algo contigo, por lo visto, tendrá que colocarse a la fila, pues vemos que el apuesto Emmett tiene la titularidad – asintió, soltando una carcajada

– Sólo somos amigos…– respondió ella, jugueteando con sus dedos.

– Los amigos no se besan así…

– Pues nosotros sí.

Tanya negó con la cabeza al oír a Bella. Después vino a su cabeza una idea que era poco convencional, no para ella sino para su amiga.

– ¡¿Amigos con derechos? - soltó sorprendida ante la revelación de Bella - ¡¿Tú y el guapote ese son amigos con derechos?

– Quizás…

– Ok, no digas más – dijo batiendo su mano en dirección a Bella para que se callara. Esa debía ser una charla en compañía de un muy fuerte licor.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_¡Hello! _**

**_Aquí andamos... ya sé, medio desaparecida, pero estamos de regreso, como siempre, antes de todo, agradecerles sus comentarios de cómo van percibiendo la historia, de sus alertas de seguidores y favoritos, mil mil gracias. Me alegra mucho que les vaya gustando. También sean bienvenidas las que se han ido agregando. _**

**_Esta historia está siendo beteada "clínicamente" por Ro-Ro Hale, quien dicho sea de paso, me amenazó después de leer el capítulo... espero no lo hagan ustedes..._**

**_Bueno, las dejo... A leer y nos vemos lueguito! _**

**_Abrazos!_**

* * *

**6**.** La sorpresa de la Princesa.**

**~C&A~**

– ¡Salen dos _mojitos cubanos_! – canturreó el barman, dejando sobre la barra los dos vasos frente a Bella y Tanya.

Ambas le dieron un probadita degustando la bebida; mientras distraídamente paseaban su vista por el local que estaba lleno y muy animado como si fuera sábado y no lunes. Probablemente porque la mayoría estaba tomando sus vacaciones en esa época, pensaba Bella, y no como ella que con regularidad prefería el invierno para tomar las suyas.

– Entonces Bella, estoy lista para oír los detalles de tu fin de semana de ensueño con el apuesto Emmett – dijo Tanya, sentándose de tal manera que quedara frente a Bella.

– Detalles… no sé si hayan tantos detalles como imaginas – Bella un tanto nerviosa, jugueteaba con su cabello atado en una cola de caballo, removiéndose en su silla – Lo único que te puedo decir, es que él es un hombre muy especial para mí. Que me ha hecho sentir en poco tiempo tan cómoda con él, tan segura… tan importante, querida – Soltó un sonoro suspiro y continuó - Todo lo que ha sucedido con él desde que nos conocimos y comenzamos a ser amigos, se ha dado de forma tan natural… Me gusta sentirme así.

–Vaya… – meditaba Tanya en voz alta – No pensé que me hablaras así de un hombre que no fuese Edward.

– Deja de meter a Edward en esto, por favor. Él no tiene nada que ver – negaba con la cabeza, dándole un nuevo sorbo a su vaso con mojito. La sola mención de Edward en todo esto, la hacía sentir escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

– Es que es la verdad, y sabes que me alegro – le dijo Tanya, dándole un par de golpecitos de aprobación sobre el hombro – Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta que puedes volverte loca por otro hombre que no sea Edward, y que hay otros hombres por ahí que adorarían salir contigo… Además, ¿es idea mía o te has maquillado un poco? – acercó su rostro al de su amiga, esculcándolo teatralmente, mientras alzaba una ceja y trataba de esconder su sonrisa.

Y no, claro que no. Tanya no dejaría pasar el detalle del leve maquillaje, por muy noche que fuera. Ni el detalle de la vestimenta, que ese día era más femenina de lo que nunca le había visto a Bella. Un vestido color ciruela de un material ligero, con cuello en V, manga tres cuartos y de largo hasta arriba de la rodilla. Con unas botas negras de medio taco fino. Una chaqueta negra liviana y un muy sencillo bolso de cuero negro que Bella solía usar cruzado.

Ver a Bella vestida así, era una novedad. Una muy buena y agradable novedad, pensó Tanya. Por fin dejaría de recurrir a usar la fuerza para vestir a Bella de ese modo.

– Hubo una reunión importante, debía ir bien vestida – aclaró, luego agregó – No es para tanto – dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza y apartándose del escrutinio de su amiga.

_"¡No puede ser que Tanya me ponga tan nerviosa, como mi abuela!"_

– ¡No! ¡Claro que no es para tanto! – dijo Tanya con su característico tono irónico – Pero te ves muy bien y no es que tenga algo en contra de tus jeans gastados o tus tenis, pero a veces es bueno variar, cambiar.

– Te alegrará saber que usé los famosos jeans levanta nalgas que me regalaste para navidad… y la mini falda de mezclilla… – contó Bella un tanto apenada.

– ¡Alabado sea Dios! – exclamó Tanya, alzando los brazos al cielo – Recuérdame mandarle un regalo a Emmett por lograr hacer en un fin de semana, algo que yo no conseguí en años.

– Eres tonta – bromeó Bella con su amiga. Ambas alzaron sus copas y haciendo un brindis mientras carcajeaban. De improviso, la vista de Bella dio con su amiga Jane que venía llegando, acompañada de un muy, pero muy guapo hombre –¡Por Dios Divino!

–¡¿Qué?!

– ¡Ahí viene Jane!, y supongo que el hombre que la acompaña es su novio – dijo Bella embobada, sin apartar la vista de su amiga que se acercaba.

Tanya se giró hacia donde Bella miraba asombrada, y sonrió – Oh, sí, es su galán – aseveró.

Jane levantó la mano en saludo a sus amigas cuando las vio. En cuanto vio a Bella, se abrazó a ella con mucho cariño. Hace tiempo ya que no se veían.

–¡Estás hermosa! – exclamó Jane a Bella, reparando también en su atuendo.

–¡También estás hermosa! – respondió Bella a Jane.

–Gracias por lo que me toca– intervino Tanya, con falso celo en su voz. Jane la abrazó, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

–Oh, bueno– dijo Jane, rodeando por la cintura al guapo hombre que la acompañaba –Bella, él es Alexander Battenberg, mi novio.

–Bella, es un gusto. Jane me ha hablado mucho de ti– dijo aquel semi dios. Alto, delgado, elegante, con una voz profunda, ojos enigmáticamente verdes, tez blanca, cabellera castaña clara y sonrisa perfecta.

–Alexander, es un gusto– respondió ella, como diez segundos después que pudo recobrar la compostura. Y es que cualquier mujer ante semejante espectáculo de hombre, quedaría embelesada.

Enseguida Alexander saludó a Tanya, a quien ya tenía el agrado de conocer.

–Bueno señoritas, las dejo. Jane ya me advirtió que es una salida de chicas, así que estoy sobrando– dijo, sosteniendo siempre la impecable sonrisa. Luego giró la cara hacia Jane que estaba aún abrazada a él – Me llamas en cuanto terminen. Estaré a dos cuadras de aquí, ¿sí? – le dijo cariñosamente, mientras acariciaba su barbilla. Ella solo sonrió y asintió.

–Me retiro. Fue un gusto verlas. Espero que la próxima vez no sea exclusivo de chicas... Ah, y sírvanse lo que deseen, esta noche yo invito. Buenas noches– dijo, dándole un último y tierno beso en los labios a su novio y salió, haciendo que la mirada de varias de las mujeres que estaban allí, se voltearan a verlo pasar.

Cuando el _"apuesto caballero_" ya estuvo fuera del lugar, las tres mujeres lanzaron al unísono un gritito agudo, muy característico de las féminas desatadas.

–¿Me puedes decir cómo conociste a ese bom bom? – exigió saber Bella, mientras Jane se ubicaba a un lado de las chicas, frente a la barra.

–Alex es inversionista en una empresa constructora en Nueva York. Vino a Los Ángeles a una reunión con Vulturi- contó, mientras le hacía señas al camarero para que le trajera un mojito cubano, igual al de sus amigas - Según él, me vio pasar por uno de los pasillos de la empresa y dice que se enamoró a primera vista – contó, muy coqueta, mientras le daba una probadita a su trago -Fue extraño, llegó a mi escritorio y simplemente me invitó a salir… y bueno, aquí estamos– explicó Jane con una tremenda sonrisa,

–¡Cómo no lo vi primero! – se lamentó Tanya teatralmente, meneando la cabeza y haciendo que Jane le diera un codazo y una protesta.

–¡Tanya!

–Pero él es alemán o algo así…– quiso saber Bella, que estaba interesada en el tema aquel del amor a primera vista entre su amiga y el magnate aquel.

–Su familia es alemana. Bueno, él nació allí, vivió en Stuttgart hasta que se vino a Estados Unidos a estudiar. Y ahora está dirigiendo las empresas de la familia aquí.

–¿Pero él vive en Nueva York actualmente, no? – preguntó Tanya.

–Sí, pero dice que se quedará aquí, hasta convencerme de que me vaya con él…– dijo Jane, batiendo sus pestañas como las enamoradas, mientras Tanya y Bella lanzaban un muy grande suspiro.

_"¡Dios, qué romántico!"_

–Y… Bueno… él me pidió matrimonio... – agregó Jane de repente, como si no fuera importante, mientras probaba su trago, haciendo que Tanya se atragantara con su mojito cubano y que Bella casi se callera de su asiento.

–¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Bella tensándose, sintiendo que quizás su amiga había tomado una decisión apresuradamente – Pero hace poco se conocen, y…

Bella estaba confundida. Ellos se conocían hace poco y se supone que un matrimonio se gesta luego de meses o años incluso de que la pareja se conociera, ¿no? O eso se suponía que ocurría.

– ¡Oh, Bella! – interrumpió Tanya, rebatiendo la postura de Bella – ¿Y qué más tiempo necesitas para saber, que te enamoraste perdidamente de alguien como para pasar el resto de tu vida junto a él?

Bella se la quedó mirando un par de segundo, soltando el aire contenido de sus pulmones y relajando su postura, para luego admitir que Tanya tenía razón.

–Tienes razón, tienes razón… – asintió en dirección a Tanya, luego se volvió a Jane y preguntó algo bastante obvio, – Por cierto ¿Y tú qué que le dijiste?

–Pues… ¡Que sí! – exclamó la novia con júbilo, aplaudiendo y saltando en su asiento; mientras Bella llevaba sus manos a la boca muda de la impresión y Tanya alzaba los brazos en señal de celebración.

Y es que era un acontecimiento increíble, digno de celebrar.

Las tres chicas se abrazaron, emocionadas y extasiadas por la noticia que les acababa de dar Jane. La novia estaba muy emocionada; después de todo, su vida iba a dar un vuelco tremendo, como ella jamás lo imaginó.

– Por cierto, serán mis madrinas– anunció Jane, haciendo que las tres damas volvieran a estallar de la felicidad, con exclamaciones y gritos, mientras varias personas se volteaban a mirar el alboroto del aquel trio.

El barman, enseguida y como regalo de la casa, les sirvió unos tragos especiales multicolores, quienes brindaron por la noticia que les daba Jane.

La novia les contó que el matrimonio se realizaría en tres meses más y que planeaban hacer una fiesta de compromiso en un par de semanas. Hasta la boda trabajaría para Vulturi y después, obviamente, se iría con su marido a Nueva York. Eso sí, también trabajaría allá. Le advirtió a su novio, que ni loca se quedaba como dueña de casa.

Bella y Tanya celebraron la determinación de Jane y su buena fortuna de encontrar a un buen tipo que se enamorara así de ella, haciendo que ella también se enamorara de él, y siendo capaz de dejarlo todo y seguirlo.

Bella sintió un poquito de envidia, pues deseaba que alguien llegara a enamorarla de la misma forma. De cualquier manera, estaba feliz. Feliz por lo que le tocaba vivir y por lo feliz que veía a una de sus mejores amigas.

**~C&A~**

Edward Masen estuvo como un loco gritando órdenes toda la tarde en el sector donde se estaba comenzando a levantar la parte gruesa del proyecto que él encabezaba. De alguna manera le pareció buena idea estar al aire libre, a ver si eso lo ayudaba a calmar su rabia, después de leer el dichoso mail. Tenía que ocupar su cabeza en cosas realmente importantes.

Sí, porque; _"Qué demonios me importa lo que Bella haga o deje de hacer con ese… Emmett…" reflexionó "¡Claro que me importa! ¡Por supuesto que me importa!… Bella es mi… amiga… ¡Demonios!"_

Así que para extirpar sus demonios internos, repasó un montón de veces los planos, modificó estructuras y ordenó derribar dos muros que se habían construido, según él, no conforme estaban en el plano.

– ¡¿A caso son ciegos?! ¡Jasper, no se supone que estás a cargo! ¡Bota esos muros ahora, antes que agarre la maldita máquina y lo derribe yo mismo! – espetó Edward a Jasper, sacándose el casco gris, a punto de lanzárselo por la cabeza a él o a cualquiera que se le atravesara.

Y esa fue la tónica de la tarde.

Cuando la jornada laboral acabó, _gracias a Dios_, y después que desde el jefe de obra y hasta los jornaleros, arrancaran del demonio encarnado en el arquitecto Masen, Jasper prácticamente obligó a Edward para que se fueran a tomar un trago y se relajara de una vez. Edward no tuvo otra que aceptar y es que necesitaba ese maldito trago.

– Pareces un demonio, Masen. ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – regañó Jasper a Edward, mientras el aludido le lanzaba miradas que bien podrían haber sido misiles.

– No me pasa nada – respondió malhumorado. Afirmó sus brazos con los codos sobre la mesa y dejó caer su cara sobre sus manos.

Se sentía cansado, de mente y cuerpo. Quizás lo que necesitaba en verdad eran unas buenas vacaciones. Lejos y solo.

Durante el rato que estuvieron en el bar esto dos, hablaron muy poco. Se dedicaron a beber una cerveza bien fría y observar el lugar, mientras las mujeres pasaban frente a ellos haciéndose notar. Sobre la mesa, había al menos cuatro o cinco servilletas de papel en donde habían escrito mensajes y números de teléfono. Jasper hizo su característico y coqueto alzamiento de cejas a todas, en cambio Edward no notó la presencia de ninguna.

Edward nunca fue mujeriego. No era de los tipos que salía una noche de parranda y se iba a follar con cualquier mujer que se le cruzara. No señor. Pero Jasper, que era todo lo contrario a Edward, no desaprovechaba alguna oportunidad para irse con una guapa mujer a vacilar, estuviera o no comprometido. Quizás era porque nunca había conocido a una mujer que lo hiciera mantenerse quieto, una mujer de quien se enamorara perdidamente.

– ¿Sabes lo que en verdad necesitas? – preguntó retóricamente Jasper a su amigo – Una mujer que te haga olvidar lo que sea que te tiene así. _¡Pero una mujer de verdad!_…O sea que de plano hay que descartar a Victoria– agregó seriamente, como si le estuviera dando algún consejo importante y profundo.

Edward lo miró y dio una carcajada carente de alegría, negando con la cabeza lentamente. Claro, Jasper siempre buscaba la solución a sus problemas bajo las bragas de alguna mujer.

Pero, un momento, ¿Por qué él no podría hacer lo mismo? Sinceramente, lo que Jasper decía no se alejaba mucho de lo que en realidad Edward necesitaba para tranquilizarse. Una mujer. Una mujer en especial.

_"Esa mujer"_

– Me voy – dijo Edward poniéndose de pie y dejando un billete sobre la mesa, mientras Jasper lo miraba extrañado.

Y es que su amigo le había dado una idea, o más bien, lo había incentivado a hacer algo que tuvo ganas de hacer desde la noche anterior.

–¡¿Otra vez me vas a dejar solo?! – preguntó Jasper, recordando que en la fiesta del sábado pasado había hecho lo mismo.

–Lo siento... Supongo que no te quedarás llorando mi partida, ¿no? Tienes al menos cinco opciones donde ir a llorar esta noche – dijo, indicando las servilletas sobre la mesa.

–¡Oh Masen, tú me conoces! – respondió Jasper, sonriéndole de manera suficiente. Edward rodó los ojos y se despidió de su amigo, dejándolo solo y listo para comenzar su casería de chicas.

**~C&A~**

Era cerca de media noche. Hace unos cinco minutos que estaba aparcado a unos cuatro metros de la casa de Bella. No sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón no quiso estacionarse frente a su puerta. Estaba dubitativo en lo que debía hacer. Si llamarla por teléfono, lanzarle piedrecillas justo a su ventana, colarse por su ventana como en su sueño, _sueño que dicho sea de paso intentaría no traer a colación_, o largarse a su apartamento y dejar todo como estaba.

_"¡¿Qué vas a hacer Edward?!"_

Estaba pensando; esperando que los astros lo iluminaran, cuando el resplandor de las luces de un coche lo encandilaron por un momento. Entornó los ojos y se dio cuenta que era el coche de Tanya. Se agazapó en su asiento, evitando que lo viera o que por favor no reconocieran su coche; aunque era improbable que cualquiera de las dos se diera cuenta que estaba ahí, pues había aparcado detrás de un pequeño coche blanco, para disimular.

"_Bien pensado, Edward"_

Vio bajar del carro a Bella y esperó que Tanya se largara para hacer lo que sus impulsos le indicaran. Cuando el carro desapareció, Edward se bajó del suyo con rapidez y corrió hasta la casa de Bella, esperando interceptarla antes que ella entrara.

Y lo logró.

–Hola– saludó Edward a Bella, que estaba a punto de meter las llaves en la cerradura para abrir la puerta de su casa.

Ella se petrificó al oír la voz que venía de detrás de ella. No se lo esperaba.

Lentamente se giró y vio a su príncipe, estaba hermoso pese a la oscuridad de la noche. Su cabello considerablemente despeinado y su respiración agitada como si hubiese corrido la maratón y no cuatro metros de distancia. Quiso acercarse, incluso creyó dar la orden a sus pies de moverse hasta él, pero simplemente no respondían. Sintió escalofríos de pies a cabeza y a su corazón martillarle con violencia dentro de su pecho.

Edward miró a Bella de pies a cabeza, aprovechando la luz de la lamparilla de la entrada que colgaba sobre ella. Su atuendo era diferente. No podía negarlo, se veía hermosa. Ese vestido se ceñía a sus curvas, cuestión que notó, pese a llevar encima una chaqueta negra.

Él comenzó a dar pasos lentos hacia ella, fijando su mirada en la de ella, a quien notaba nerviosa. Doblaba su pie derecho repetidas veces, mordisqueaba su labio y retorcía los dedos de sus manos.

–¿Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?… ¿a esta hora? – preguntó ella, torpemente. Edward ya estaba frente a ella, como a un paso de distancia de su cuerpo, y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa.

_"¿Qué hago aquí? bueno, pasaba por afuera de tu casa y pensé pasar a saludarte… ¡Pésima excusa!" _Ahora que ella lo preguntaba, Edward no había pensado en nada para decirle, por lo que decidió no inventar justificaciones y hablar con la verdad:

–No sé qué hago aquí– susurró él en respuesta. "_Ah, Edward, linda forma de ser sincero… ¡Necio!"._

La mirada de sorpresa que tenía Bella se tornó en una mirada de confusión. Echó su cabeza atrás y lo observó mejor bajo la luz del porche.

–¿Estás ebrio?

–No Bella, apenas y me bebí una cerveza– contestó Edward un tanto molesto, rodando los ojos, con sus manos sobre la cintura –¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Pues… porque me interceptas a media noche en mi casa y cuando te pregunto qué haces aquí, me dices que no sabes…

–¡¿Ahora te molesta, Bella?! – preguntó interrumpiéndola, ahora sí, bien molesto – ¿Después de tantos años te molesta que venga a verte? Antes no te hubiese importado ni la hora, ni el motivo – espetó, mientras pasaba su dedo índice una y otra vez por su barbilla - Nos hubiéramos sentado en esta escalera y hubiésemos hablado de cualquier cosa, como solíamos hacerlo– increpó, recordando cuando ambos se sentaban en la escalera del porche, donde precisamente él estaba ahora, _parado como un imbécil_, y hablaban de todo y nada hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Bella ahora sí que estaba confundida. De la tremenda sorpresa de ver a Edward ahí, a la absoluta confusión de verlo así de enfadado. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así?

_"¡Demonios, el e-mail…!" _recordó. Así que como autodefensa, se enderezó y cruzó los brazos frente a él. No iba a permitir que ese príncipe, por muy guapo que fuera y por mucho que deseaba echársele encima y abrazarlo, la tratara de esa forma. No tenía derecho.

–Es que antes no hubieras reaccionado así, y Dios sabe por qué… Mira Edward, es más de media noche, estoy cansada y he pasado un rato excelente con mis amigas, para que vengas tú con este… comportamiento extraño a arruinarlo. Así que cuando estés de mejor humor, puedes venir y te prometo que hablaremos… como solíamos hacerlo– indicó, sintiéndose orgullosa de la audacia que había adoptado y se giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a entrar y concluir ese extraño encuentro con Edward.

_"Sí, muy bien Bella. Digna, siempre digna…"_

Pero él estaba muy lejos de dejar eso así. Él había llegado hasta allí por algo… lo que sea que fuera. Más que solo verla. Debía aclarar ciertos puntos, así que dio un paso más y tomó el brazo de Bella, haciéndola girar para quedar frente a frente.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos cuando él lo hizo, soltando el aire de sus pulmones de un golpe y necesitando recordar como respirar.

–¿Fue un lindo fin de semana, Bella? ¿Te la pasaste bien en ese viajecito de trabajo tan importante? – preguntó con ironía, entornando los ojos y sin soltar el brazo de Bella. Ella lo miraba, con nervio y susto, confundida por su reacción.

Pero por Dios, él no tenía derecho a tratarla así; por lo que optó por recuperar la actitud segura y desenfadada de hace un rato, aunque le costara, pues por dentro se sentía bastante diferente a como quería aparentar frente a él.

Intentó forcejear para que Edward la soltara, pero el muy maldito no cedía, muy por el contrario, la sujetaba con más fuerza y la atraía más hacia su cuerpo.

–¡Sí, lo pasé bien, y disfruté mucho del viaje! ¿Contento? – espetó ella entre dientes.

–¡Claro que lo disfrutaste! Si fuiste tan bien acompañada por un ser tan amable, encantador, tierno, maravilloso…– escupió los adjetivos que había usado Bella en el mail que le había enviado a Tanya para referirse a Emmett. Ni ella misma los recordaba con tanta claridad.

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, pero las palabras de Edward estaban cubiertas por la ira de los celos. Él no estaba preparado para asumir lo que significaba en realidad el que se sintiera así de enfadado, y ella no quería ilusionarse con algo que soñaba hace años.

–Edward… por favor– suplicaba, intentando removerse del agarre, pero él no desistía. –¿Besa bien, Bella? ¿El tipo ese besa bien? – susurró él, rozando descaradamente sus labios con los de ella, los que sentía temblar. La respiración de Bella que ya estaba acelerada, otra vez, y ni para qué decir su corazón.

Con maestría, Edward soltó el agarre del brazo de Bella, para rodear su cintura con una mano y con la otra tomar su cara y acariciar su mejilla. Ella sin darse cuenta, llevó sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward y cerró los ojos.

Ya no eran roces. La manera en que Edward comenzó a besarla en ese momento, no tenía nada que ver con lo que fueron los "cinco besitos" del día de su cumpleaños. Ni siquiera nada tenía que ver con lo que Emmett le había hecho sentir cuando la besaba.

Con Edward era calor, fuego, deseo, desesperación. Ella jalaba de su chaqueta para atraerlo más a su cuerpo y abría la boca para permitir la lengua de su príncipe tomar posesión de su boca como se le antojara. El lugar, la hora y el motivo desaparecieron para ambos. Allí sólo había un hombre y una mujer llamándose entre sí con el encuentro deseoso de sus labios.

Bella sintió su cuerpo estremecer, su interior quemarse y volverse líquido. Se sentía como si fuera sobre una montaña rusa, subiendo y bajando las cuestas a toda velocidad, mientras su corazón palpitaba a todo lo que da. Sintiendo un vértigo placentero que malditamente nunca antes había sentido con nadie. Ni siquiera con Emmett…

Emmett…

Recordó ese nombre y comenzó a empujar a Edward hacia atrás para que se detuviera, pero él negaba a soltar su agarre, a dejar de besarla. Él se daba cuenta de cómo ella se entregó en ese beso, sintiendo probablemente la misma potencia desbordante, que pocas veces había sentido.

_"Ríndete Bella, ríndete… estoy aquí…"_ le gritaba él con sus pensamientos, obligándola a no desistir de ese beso, que sabían significaría el inicio de algo.

–Edward… no– dijo ella, cuando logró zafarse unos centímetros de la boca de Edward y respirar. Pero él no hacía caso y volvía a arremeter, sintiendo que ella se tensaba y se relajaba alternadamente, negándose y entregándose. Porque ella acababa de decirle que no, pero cuando él volvió a besarla, agarró el cabello cobrizo por la nuca de Edward, jalándolo con fuerza y apretando voluntariamente su cuerpo al suyo. Y otra vez algo en su cabeza la hacía reaccionar, tensarse y querer apartarse.

Paulatinamente el beso comenzó a bajar su intensidad. Él abrió los ojos, mientras dejaba besos cortos sobre los labios entreabiertos de Bella, quien mantenía aun sus ojos cerrados.

Acarició su espalda y su cabello, y vio como ella lo disfrutaba, con sus parpados cerrados, disfrutando de los toques él le regalaba.

–Pensé en ti todo este fin de semana… y soñé contigo– susurró él sobre los labios de Bella.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras sus manos soltaban el agarre del cabello de Edward, acariciando ahora su rostro con ternura, mientras recobraba suficiente aire para poder hablar.

–Edward, yo…

–Vine aquí porque necesitaba verte, no tengo otra excusa – susurró, pasando la yema de sus dedos por el rostro de Bella - Podía haber llamado pero temía que no contestaras… Se supone que estas enojada conmigo… ya sabes… La otra vez fui un estúpido y estoy arrepentido.

–Está bien Edward, eso ya está olvidado– susurró ella sinceramente, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro. Él vio esa sinceridad en sus ojos y sonrió triunfante. Aunque su sonrisa desapareció cuando oyó lo que a continuación Bella le decía – Y esto debemos olvidarlo también, no puede volver a repetirse. Si lo hiciste para que te perdonara, pues…

El rostro tranquilo de Edward se tornó ahora confuso y molesto.

– ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó con incredulidad – ¿Crees que te besé para que olvidaras lo de la otra noche?

– Edward, tú tienes novia. Somos amigos y yo…

–Tú, ¡¿Qué?! – espetó, soltándola y dando un paso atrás. No podía creer que la cabecita de esa mujer funcionara de esa manera.

–Yo… Estoy… Digamos… – "¡_Escúpelo Bella!, determinación mujer, ¿Recuerdas_?" – Yo ahora estoy saliendo con Emmett y…

–¿Saliendo? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

–Tú sabes… Edward, estoy con él ahora. No puedo volver a traicionarlo.

–No puedo créelo– susurró con amargura, restregándose los ojos y pasándose la mano por su cabello una y otra vez – Acabas de conocerlo y… ¿Te enamoraste de él?

–Si así fuera, tendrías que estar feliz por mí, ¿no? Eres mi amigo y…

–¡Bella! – exclamó con rudeza –Tú y yo no somos dos chiquillos como para hacernos los estúpidos con lo que acaba de pasar. Con lo que hace tiempo está pasando entre tú y yo… Esto – dijo, indicándola a ella y a él alternadamente con su dedo – ya no es sólo amistad. Lo sabes…

– Lo que pasa, es que no puedes soportar que le interese a alguien, ¿verdad? – le increpó de regreso, recordándose no alzar la voz. Su abuela muy anciana podía parecer, pero su oído era agudo y podría oír esa discusión –¿Ahora que hay alguien más, me sales con que hay más que amistad entre ambos? – suspiró y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, luego volvió a hablar con más calma – Edward, creo que estás confundido. Mira, en verdad ya olvidé lo de la otra noche. Ahora olvidemos que esto pasó y…

–¿Olvidar que esto pasó? – preguntó con voz baja, ronca y oscura. Estaba enfadado, realmente enfadado. Volvió a acercársele, rosando a penas su cuerpo con el suyo, sin llegar a tocarla – Olvidar lo que aquí ocurrió, es algo que no haré – susurró amenazante, viéndola cómo se mordía el labio y tragaba grueso – Estoy completamente seguro que si volviese a besarte, responderías de la misma manera, porque lo harías, ¿verdad?

–Pero no… no lo harás– dijo ella con dificultad – Estás… estás confundido…

–¡Deja de decir que estoy confundido, porque no lo estoy! – espetó entre dientes, interrumpiendo la verborrea de Bella –¿A qué le tienes miedo, Bella?

–No, no tengo miedo – mintió, tratando de hacerlo bien – Sólo que ahora estoy con Emmett, y no quiero traicionarlo…– volvió a mentir. No estaba con Emmett, entre ellos no había ninguna relación de pareja, como para que sintiera que lo estaba traicionando. Ese era el trato entre ambos, "_Sin ataduras_" habían dicho. Pero ella se escudaría en esa mentira. No quería ilusionarse con Edward. No cuando Edward estaba dejándose llevar por la culpa y el deseo… porque eso era, ¿no?

Edward entornó los ojos, escrutándola. Y volvió a dar un paso atrás.

–Bella, no voy a presionarte… ni a presionarme – admitió, ahora más tranquilo – pero no me pidas que olvide esto, porque no lo haré, hasta ver por mí mismo que… que estás con él porque lo amas… y no por otra cosa.

–Edward…– dijo su nombre son suavidad, soltando un respiro enseguida, subiendo sus manos hasta el pecho de él y mirándolo con ternura – ¿Cómo… ¿Cómo es que lo que tú y yo teníamos, cambio tanto?… no quiero perder tu amistad Edward, no quiero…– negaba y se lamentaba, mientras meneaba la cabeza para ahuyentar las lágrimas.

–Estoy aquí, Bella– él la abrazó y susurró con sus labios pegados a la frente de Bella – Estoy aquí y ahora menos que nunca me apartaré. Pero no me pidas que ignore esto, Bella, porque no puedo. Desde que te besé, en mi cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas? – dejó un beso largo en el tope de su cabeza y continuó – Desde ese día siento la tibieza de tus labios sobre los míos cada día, y había extrañado tanto esa sensación, tanto, tanto…

–Lo siento Edward, pero esto no puede volver a repetirse – dijo, alejándose nuevamente de él – No voy a defraudar a Emmett, y no defraudarás a Victoria tampoco. Lo siento.

–¡¿Por qué?! ¿El problema es Victoria? Yo puedo terminar con ella, y ya…

–¡No lo hagas por mí, Edward! Por favor…

–No te entiendo. No sé lo que quieres. No sé qué esperas, ni qué esperar de ti, Bella. Me confundes, no sé cuál es tu problema, por qué niegas esto, lo que hay entre nosotros. No entiendo Bella, no lo entiendo…

_"Ni yo…"_ quiso decir ella, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Edward la observó un rato, un tanto harto de todo eso. Negó con la cabeza y sin más, dio media vuelta y se fue hasta su coche, lentamente. Iba lamentándose del por qué se le ocurrió la brillante idea de besarla el día de su cumpleaños. Quizás, si no lo hubiese hecho, no se estaría cuestionando sus sentimientos de amistad con ella. Los que ahora eran algo mucho más profundos. Seguramente las cosas seguirían igual que antes.

Bella puso una mano sobre su pecho angustiado y se quedó viéndolo mientras se alejaba. Cerrando la boca con su otra mano para obligarse a no gritarle que regresara y la besara otra vez. No lo haría, y la verdad es que no sabía por qué.

¿A qué cosa le tenía realmente miedo? A que los sentimientos de ella persistieran y los de Edward no fueran más que confusión, como ella lo suponía. Porque, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se conocían? ¡Hace años!, ¿y por qué justo ahora, después del "malentendido" Edward dice sentir algo más por ella?

Además, él estaba con Victoria y ella, por muy informal que fuera esa relación, estaba con Emmett, dejando que naciese entre ambos lo naturalmente obvio que se tendría que dar. Por qué era obvio que ocurriría, ¿no? Eso de que ambos se enamoraran perdidamente el uno del otro... _"¡Dios, quien sabe…!"_

Mientras meditaba sobre aquello, vi cuando Edward pasó en su carro frente a su casa, sin detenerse a mirarla ni nada.

Sólo… pasó.

_"Demonios Bella, y es así como debe de ser"_

Entró con ánimo de derrota a su casa, porque después de todo, sabía que algo se había perdido entre Edward y ella. Y eso, eso le dolía más que cualquier cosa.

**~C&A~**

–Bien, ya estamos aquí– le dijo Emmett a Bella, cuando iban llegando a las puertas del "_Los Angeles Theatre_", donde Alice se presentaría junto a su compañía de danza clásica, representando una hermosa pieza de ballet, o eso al menos había dicho Emmett. Ella no recordaba cual era, pues poco se manejaba en esos temas de música u obras clásicas. Las pocas que había visto u oído, le habían gustado, pero para ser bien sinceros, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaban.

Emmett durante todos esos días, se había comportado como un muy buen amigo con ella. Él intuía que algo le ocurría a Bella, pero no quería entrometerse más allá de lo que ella misma le permitiera. Y es que desde el último encuentro nocturno con Edward, su ánimo había vuelto a decaer.

Habían pasado diez días, y durante ese tiempo, no había tenido noticias de él. Había hablado con Esme incluso, pues hace tiempo ya le debía una visita, y ella le comentó que Edward se estaba sobrecargando de trabajo, teniendo a su haber tres o cuatro obras, _lo que era demasiado_, haciendo que eso mismo, no le diera tiempo ni siquiera de ir a ver a su madre.

Tanya, por otro lado, decía que la actitud de Edward en el trabajo era normal. Que a veces se enfadaba por que caía un clip al piso, pero eso era por puro estrés.

Jasper andaba corriendo de arriba abajo al igual que todos, pero eso era una cuestión normal, y Jane andaba en todos los preparativos de la fiesta que daría en siete días más, por su compromiso.

–¡Llamando a Bella!, ¡Tierra llamando a Bella! – le susurró Emmett al oído cuando la vio perdida, en el instante en que recordaba todo eso. Ella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, haciendo aparecer en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa.

–Ya estoy de regreso– aseguró ella.

–Me alegro. ¿Te parece si te veo en el lobby del teatro? Voy a aparcar el coche y en minutos me reúno contigo, ¿sí? – le pidió, acariciándole la mejilla. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Emmett sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta las invitaciones y la dejó salir.

Ella, para esa noche, hizo uso de unos zapatos de charol con un taco "razonable", haciendo juego por supuesto, con un vestido negro sin mangas, sujeto por el cuello, entallado y que cubría hasta sus rodillas, maquillaje discreto y su cabello suelto sobre sus hombros. Un tapado siempre de tono oscuro y una pequeña cartera de charol. Todo el atuendo comprado para la ocasión, y por supuesto asesorada por Tanya, quien sintió deseos de llorar cuando la vio lista. _"¡Quizás esta misma emoción sentiré cuando te vea vestida de novia…!"_ había dicho teatralmente emocionada, haciendo que Bella la golpeara en la cabeza con la carterita de charol.

Entró al elegante lobby del teatro, después de mostrar su invitación, observando a la gente que asistía a esos eventos, quienes al parecer, eran personas elegantes, importante, y cultas…

–¡Pero miren qué sorpresa!

Ella estaba observando unas fotografías de otras bailarinas famosas que se habían presentado en ese teatro, cuando sintió una voz masculina junto a ella.

Volteó su cuerpo hacia donde oyó la _"desagradable voz"_ y vio a Aro Vulturi, erguido y sonriéndole como una hiena, del brazo de su esposa, o _"la cornuda"_ como solía llamarla Tanya.

Bella se irguió también, enderezando la espalda y cuadrando los hombros, alzando la barbilla y manteniéndose con una expresión impasible en el rostro. Nada de risitas, ni muecas. _"Siempre digna, ya sabes…"_

–Aro Vulturi– dijo ella seriamente. Se debatió en cuestión de segundo si llamarlo señor o no… pero él ya no era su jefe, y además, él la había pido decirle bruto. Así que prefirió tutearlo.

–Jamás pensé encontrarte aquí, Isabella… Oh, bueno, ella es mi esposa, Gloria– dijo, indicándole a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

–La recuerdo– dijo ella, extendiendo su mano hacia la mujer mientras inclinaba su cabeza levemente en señal de saludo, cuestión que la mujer respondió de igual modo.

–No sabía que gustaras de venir a este tipo de eventos…– dijo él, rayando en la ironía, torciendo su boca en una risa de burla incluso; cuestión que Bella identificó muy bien. Pero no hizo caso. El viejo ese, era un bruto y seguramente la estaba provocando para que ella reaccionara como aquella vez en su oficina. Pero no le daría en el gusto esta vez.

–Una amiga baila con la compañía de ballet que se presenta hoy– respondió con toda calma, muy serena, cruzando las manos sobre su vientre, sosteniendo firmemente su cartera.

–Aha… Pero andas sola. Las mujeres no son bien vistas, cuando andan solas en este tipo de eventos…

–Por supuesto que no anda sola– Emmett hizo una aparición salvadora, haciendo callar al viejo Vulturi, mientras sujetaba a Bella por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo – Aro, ¿qué tal estás?– preguntó enseguida educadamente, aunque sin darse el tiempo de tenderle la mano. A penas y le dio una saludo escueto a su esposa, quien miraba en silencio todo aquello.

–Emmett Cullen, ¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa! – exclamó, mirándolos a ambos, sin dejar de esbozar esa estúpida sonrisa – Pero claro… si algo había escuchado de que Bella estaba trabajando… para ti…

–Para la empresa de mi padre, Aro– interrumpió Emmett seriamente.

–Claro, claro… ¿y él está bien? Ya sabes, después de lo de…

–Mi padre está perfectamente bien– dijo Emmett tajantemente, pues sabía que Aro pretendería sacar a colación el asunto de su madre –Ahora, si nos disculpas, vamos a entrar. Señora, Aro, con su permiso– dijo como despedida, dándose la vuelta junto a Bella para alejarse de ese tipo desagradable.

–Fue agradable verlos– le oyeron decir a Aro, cuando ellos ya iban de camino al auditorio.

Ni Bella, ni Emmett se volvieron para decir nada, menos concordar en los dichos falsos de Vulturi, sobre el agrado de verlo, pues para ninguno lo fue.

–La sola presencia de ese tipo, es tan desagradable… no sé cómo pudiste trabajar tantos años para él– admitió Emmett, soltando el aire, que al parecer había retenido dentro de sus pulmones mientras tuvo el pequeño dialogo con el viejo.

–Sólo trataba de no cruzármelo o hacerle la vida de cuadritos, ya sabes– dijo ella, alzando los hombros, guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que Emmett sonriera.

–¡Pues eso está muy bien! – exclamó él, regresándole el guiño coqueto.

El auditorio se fue llenando paulatinamente mientras se oía a los músicos hacer algo como afinación de instrumentos y esas cosas. De momento a otro hubo silencio y el iluminado espacio comenzó a volverse tenue, lo que al parecer, pensó Isabella, significaba que la presentación iba a comenzar.

–Es un homenaje a Johann Strauss, ¿te lo había comentado, verdad? – preguntó bajito Emmett en el oído de Bella. Ella asintió, agradecida que se lo haya recordado. "_Claro, era Strauss, eso es_…" No quería pasar por ignorante.

Cuando el telón se abrió, suaves melodías de cuerdas y vientos comenzaron a llenar el lugar, mientras en el escenario de fondo negro iluminado por potentes luces blancas y amarillas fueron apareciendo los bailarines, que Bella calculó serían entre veinte y veinticinco, quienes iban deslizándose por el plató, al compás de la melodía, con mucha coordinación, elegancia y maestría. "_Envidiable_" pensó Bella mientras seguía con su vista el movimiento de los bailarines. Definitivamente, ella nunca podría hacer eso.

De entre los bailarines, una pareja que al parecer era una de las principales, comenzó a hacer coreografías hermosas, mientras el resto de los bailarines los acompañaba atrás.

Bella tuvo que observar varias veces a la mujer, para darse cuenta de que era Alice la chica que bailaba graciosamente. Mientras la veía, supo que Emmett tenía razón en sus comentarios, y es que la chica sobre el escenario sonreía todo el tiempo y se dejaba llevar por su compañero y por la música que la acompañaba. Realmente parecía una hermosa pluma blanca sobre el escenario.

El espectáculo duró cerca de dos horas, durante las cueles, Emmett y Bella se mantuvieron en silencio. De vez en cuando, ella desvía su vista de la pieza de baile para mirar a Emmett, quien estaba abstraído, probablemente, por la hermosa música y el baile, y más probablemente por ver a su pequeña hermana sobre el escenario.

Llevaba una mano hasta sus labios y los acariciaba mientras observaba, rasgaba su nariz, e incluso instintivamente buscaba la mano de Bella llevándola a sus labios para besarla y mantenerla ahí.

Cuando el show terminó, los asistentes se levantaron y aplaudieron, mientras la totalidad de los bailarines se formaba en fila para hacer una reverencia en agradecimiento. A varias de las bailarinas que hicieron presentaciones individuales les regalaron ramos de flores, _entre ellas a Alice_, a quien Emmett aplaudió con fervor, lleno de orgullo.

Bella sintió una pisca de envidia. Eso de ser hija única le había privado de ese tipo de cariño. Si bien es cierto, tenía amigos, la verdad y al parecer, eso no era lo mismo.

–¡¿Y?! ¿Qué te pareció? – preguntó Emmett, mientras salían del abarrotado teatro, guiándola siempre tomada desde la cintura.

–Fue hermoso Emmett. Muy emocionante, la música, los bailarines… ¡Y Alice, para qué decir! Ella es fabulosa– asintió ella mientras salían.

–¡Te lo dije! Y eso que no me has visto bailar a mí– dijo Emmett en tono divertido, y oyendo como ella se carcajeaba con el comentario, mientras él la llevaba, ahora de la mano, rumbo al coche que había quedado a un par de cuadras.

Habían tenido una noche grandiosa. Primero habían cenado en un lujosísimo restaurante y luego habían ido al espectáculo. Emmett no estaba dispuesto a dejarla todavía, pese a que eran pasadas las once de la noche, pero era viernes y al día siguiente no habría que madrugar para trabajar, así que se jugó una carta.

–¿Quieres… ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a beber algo de vino? Digo… mañana no trabajamos…– propuso con dificultad.

–Sí, vamos. Me gustaría una copa de vino– dijo ella rápidamente. Aceptando la invitación sin cuestionarse absolutamente nada. Emmett no escondió su sonrisa de triunfo, mientras dirigía su coche hasta el sector donde estaba su casa.

Al llegar al sector residencial donde estaba la casa de los Cullen, _que dicho sea de paso, estaba muy cerca de un sector privilegiado, donde a veces se dejaban ver uno que otro famosillo_, Emmett abrió el portón de metal desde el coche con su comando eléctrico, para ingresar a la residencia.

No era una mansión, ni una casa escandalosamente grande como las del sector, pero se veía lujosa y elegante, manteniendo las proporciones desde la entrada, se alzaba detrás de un hermoso antejardín en donde se distinguían rosas. A un costado estaba la entrada para el garaje, en donde Emmett aparcó su Land Rover junto a dos coches más y una moto.

–Estás muda– murmuró Emmett, tomándola desde atrás por los hombros, para hacerla seguir por un pasillo amplio hasta que llegaron a la cocina –¿Tienes hambre? Puedo preparar algo, o cortar un poco de queso para acompañar el vino, ¿te parece? – dijo él al entrar, separándose de Bella, quien asintió a la idea de Emmett, mientras seguía divagando su vista por la hermosa y moderna cocina blanca.

–¡Hey! – volvió a acercarse Emmett a Bella, acariciando su brazo para sacarla de su trance –¿Está todo bien?

–Sí, sí, perdona. Es que siempre que entro a lugares como este, me quedo viendo la decoración y todo eso…. Ya sabes – dijo, alzando sus hombros.

–Pensé que podías estar incómoda por algo– admitió, entregándole un par de copas de vino, mientras él llevaba la botella descorchada y una pequeña tabla de quesos sobre sus manos.

Le indicó salir y seguir por el pasillo hasta llegar a una sala de estancia que estaba iluminada tenuemente. Emmett dejó la tabla y el vino sobre la mesa de centró y tomó un control remoto para encender un sofisticado equipo de música que se encontraba allí, al igual que un gigante pantalla de plasma, que quedaba frente a un hermoso sillón blanco donde se sentaron.

–Señorita– indicó él, entregándole la copa de vino que acababa de servirle.

Bella la agarró y espero que Emmett tomara la suya para brindar por lo que había sido una noche encantadora con él. Ella recordó la noche que estuvieron en San Diego, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. No era un recuerdo incómodo, para nada, pero lo último que había ocurrido con Edward… "_Edward…"_ automáticamente se exigió a sí misma, sacar de su cabeza a su príncipe cobrizo y disfrutar de la compañía de Emmett, quien estaba siendo caballero y muy servicial.

Brindaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, dándose sonrisitas coquetas, luego hablando de cualquier cosa mientras oían la música que salía del estéreo. Bella en tanto, recordó lo de la fiesta de compromiso de Jane y decidió que sería buena idea ir con Emmett, como su acompañante.

–La próxima semana es la fiesta de compromiso de una de mis amigas, ¿me acompañarás?

–¡Será un honor! – sonrió Emmett, comprometiéndose como el acompañante de Bella a su fiesta.

–Quizás Alice podría venir también– propuso ella, mientras le daba un mordisco a un cubo de queso.

–Se lo preguntaremos. ¿Y de qué amiga se trata?

–Jane Stevens. Trabajábamos juntas en la empresa del viejo Vulturi. Ella es asistente. Se casará con un empresario del rubro de la construcción o algo así, Alexandre Battenberg– estaba explicando ella, pero cuando dijo el nombre del novio, Emmett apartó el vaso de su boca y abrió los ojos con desmesura, por la sorpresa de lo que Bella le decía.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ella se va a casar con el magnate alemán?!

–¿Magnate? – preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Ella sabía que él era perteneciente a una familia acaudalada, según los chismes que Tanya le dio, pero de ahí, a ser un verdadero magante.

– Sí, el magnate heredero alemán de una de las empresas más prestigiosas, y no solo en el área industrial. Esa familia tiene muchos negocios. Sé que Alexander está a cargo de empresas constructoras– dijo él, sin salir de su asombro.

–¿Lo conoces?

–Claro que lo conozco. Bueno, no somos amigos, pero nos conocemos. De cualquier modo él es muy conocido en el área… No sabía que se casaría, menos con tu amiga.

–Es una suertuda…– dijo ella pensativa, mientras mordisqueaba su labio, asintiendo con su cabeza levemente y con su vista perdida en algún lugar.

–Eso sonó a envidia, ¿no? – repuso Emmett con diversión, pellizcando levemente la nariz de Bella. Ella sonrió de regreso, haciendo una mueca con sus labios.

–¡Claro que no! De cualquier modo, voy a ser la madrina de la novia, así que tendré mi momento dentro de la boda– dijo ella orgullosa, alzando su barbilla teatralmente. Emmett se carcajeó.

–Es algo que querré ver… aunque no es necesario verlo, para saber que te verás hermosa ese día, como siempre– su tono ahora era suave, casi un ronroneo, acompañó esas palabras con una caricia en su cara y su cuello, mientras ella se retorcía por el cosquilleo que esa caricia le provocaba.

Y Emmett no aguantó más. Quitó la copa de vino que Bella mantenía en su mano y la dejó sobre la mesita junto a la suya. Enseguida acortó la distancia entre ambos y tomó la boca de Bella por asalto, suavemente como siempre lo hacía, dejándose llevar poco a poco. Acariciándola con ternura, afecto y respeto por sobre todo.

Pero esa noche no sabía qué le pasaba. Quizás la emoción de que ella lo acompañara a ver el espectáculo de su hermana, o que estuviera en su casa, o que lo hubiese invitado a la fiesta… lo que fuera, la cosa es que él la aferró con fuerza contra su cuerpo, rodeándola por la cintura y elevando la magnitud del beso, al que ella estaba respondiendo sin protestar.

Y qué iba a protestar ella, cuando se sentía caer en una especie de hechizo embriagador. Y es que su cuerpo, _como nunca antes con Emmett_, estaba comenzando a responder, a reaccionar. Sus manos acariciaron su cuello, su cabello negro y rizado, mientras su boca se abría completamente para Emmett.

Las sensaciones que al principio provocaban escalofríos en su cuerpo, ahora le estaban calentando su sangre, provocándole un grito sordo de deseo contenido, que rogaba por desbordarse.

No sabe cómo, ni en qué momento, se sentó a horcadas sobre Emmett, sintiendo como él la apresaba con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura, acariciando su espalda, incluso atreviéndose a bajar por sus piernas y acariciarlas, sintiendo la piel de gallina de Bella, quien gemía en su boca, apretándose contra él, acariciando el cabello, jalándolo.

Definitivamente, ambos se estaban dejando llevar.

–Bella… eres hermosa… ¡Dios, eres perfecta! – le decía él, paseando ahora su boca por el cuello níveo, hermoso y aromático de Bella, mientras ella no podía articular palabra, pues estaba sucumbiendo ante las sensaciones que ese hombre le estaba provocando.

_"Demonios, no es un sueño…. ¡Es real!" _pensaba ella, dejándose querer, como su amiga Tanya le había aconsejado.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron allí durante mucho rato más, dejando fluir el deseo de afecto, pasión, cariño o lo que fuese, que los hacía sentir tan bien. Ninguno quería detenerse, ninguno quería frenar el torrente de sensaciones que se estaban desatando. Sus cuerpos estaban comenzando a exigir más.

Bella quería enterarse por ella misma qué eran esas sensaciones del placer exultante de las que leía en los libros, veía en las películas o escuchaba de sus amigos. Quizás ese era el tiempo y el hombre para ella.

Emmett quería volver a hundirse en el fuego del éxtasis, olvidarlo todo, acallar con la piel de Bella los gritos sordos que emanaban de él, rogando por el rose de la mujer que lo marcó y que luego lo dejó. Arrancarla de su pecho, para darle lugar a ese nuevo amor que amenazaba con florecer.

Lentamente, Emmett tomó a Bella y la dejó de espaldas sobre el amplio y cómodo sofá, para acomodarse quietamente sobre ella, para volver a iniciar una ronda de besos y caricias acaloradas y ver hasta donde eran capaces de llegar, al menos esa noche.

* * *

_**Ohhh... ¿Qué les pareció? No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... =)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Mis nenas! _**

**_Hola cariños míos. Como siempre, gracias a todas por pasar por aquí y leer esta locura mía. Gracias por sus alertas, y sus comentarios que me animan a seguir dándole curso a la imaginación. Me alegro que les vaya gustando. _**

**_Como se los he comentado, la historia está siendo beteada por Ro-Ro Hale de manera magistral. Mil gracias a ella por su ayuda tremenda!_**

**_Y no las distraigo más. A leer... espero ver qué les parece... nos volvemos a ver la otra semanita._**

**_Abrazos a todas y mil, mil gracias_**

**_Cata!_**

* * *

**7. Corazones rotos.**

**~C&A~**

Bella se vio tendida en aquel sofá retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo de Emmett, quien no había dejado de besarla, ni acariciarla. No tenía noción del tiempo que había pasado, pero al menos aún estaba con ropa, aunque a veces el ardor de su piel era tal, que hubiese deseado arrancarse el vestidito ese. Y es que Emmett estaba dejándose llevar por la lujuria, y no era que ella quisiera que él se detuviera, porque siendo bien sincera con ella misma, aquello se sentía muy bien.

¿Tan, pero tan bien, como para dejarse llevar hasta el final… _final_?

Lo meditó en un par de milésimas de segundo, mientras Emmett devoraba su cuello con sus labios y le acariciaba por los costados sinuosamente. Era difícil meditarlo mientras una parte de su cuerpo estaba disfrutando al máximo de esas sensaciones tan embriagantes.

– Emmett… – dijo ella, sonando como un ruego; mientras dejaba de acariciarlo y sus manos quedaban quietas sobre los hombros de él.

– Bella… – susurró recorriendo con la punta de su nariz desde la base del cuello, subiendo hasta su oreja y quedándose allí para juguetear con el lóbulo.

_"¡Oh Dios, oh Dios...!" _exclamaba ella, que no dejaba de sentir estremecimientos en su cuerpo, con Emmett tratándola de esa manera. Pero diablos, algo en ella le decía que debía detenerse.

– Emmett, por favor… – dijo ella con voz en ruego.

_Click. _

La voz de Bella hizo detonar algo de cordura en la cabeza de Emmett, como despertándolo de su embelesamiento, alterándolo, y alterándolo.

Se levantó, retirándose de sobre el cuerpo de Bella, sentándose a un lado de ella en aquel sofá. La miró con susto y temor, esperando ver la reacción de ella en su rostro. _"Demonios, me sobrepasé esta vez…"_

– Bella, ¿estás bien? ¡Diablos! – preguntó alejándose de ella, mientras se pasaba los dedos por la frente una y otra vez, caminando de aquí para allá – Bella, yo… me pasé esta vez. No quise hacerte sentir incómoda. No sé qué me pasó, yo no…

– ¡Hey! – lo llamó ella, mientras se levantaba también del sofá arreglando su cabello y su vestido y acercándose hasta donde él estaba. Le tomó de las manos y lo miró a los ojos – Está todo bien… estoy bien, no me has hecho daño. Solo que… tenemos que ir de a poco.

– Lo sé, lo sé – admitió apenado, bajando la cabeza y negando levemente con esta – Me dejé llevar…

– _Nos_ dejamos llevar, Emmett. Ambos lo hicimos…

– Bella, eres como un milagro para mí. Haces que simplemente olvide todo mi dolor, mi pasado… No quiero alejarte de mí, menos por esto que pasó. Yo debí controlarme – se disculpó apenado.

– ¡Emmett Cullen! – dijo dando un paso atrás, enderezando su columna y mirándolo seriamente – ¡Si no quieres verme enfadada de verdad, deja de pedirme disculpas! – ahora relajó su rostro y volvió a acercársele, descansando su rostro sobre el pecho de Emmett, rodeándolo con los brazos por la cintura, mientras él la rodeaba al mismo tiempo por los hombros – Te lo dije, está todo bien… y se sintió todo muy bien, siendo sincera… pero, quiero tomarme esto con calma.

– Tienes razón – respondió, estrechándola más a su cuerpo y dejando cortos besos sobre la mollera de su cabeza – ¿Otra copa de vino? – preguntó más relajado.

– Sí, por qué no – dijo ella, dejándose guiar por el de regreso al aquel sillón lujurioso. Mientras se sentaba, se dio cuenta que se había quitado los zapatos, cuestión de la que ni cuenta se había dado… bueno, la verdad había hecho varias cosas esa noche sin darse cuenta. Sonrió para su adentro.

– ¿Y tu padre? – preguntó ella, calzándose los tacos mientras él vertía vino en las copas.

– Debe estar leyendo en su habitación– respondió despreocupadamente, alzando los hombros.

_"¡Oh, por el alma de Freddie Mercury! Quizás mi jefe bajó y pasó por aquí y nos vio y… ¡Diablos, diablos, diablos!"_ hiperventilaba ella en silencio, sintiendo su rostro calentarse seguramente por el rubor. Emmett la miró y leyó los signos de histeria en su rostro.

– Respira Bella – dijo él, acariciándole la espalda en círculos. Ella lo miró y trató de forzar una sonrisa de relajo, la que en verdad se vio como una auténtica sonrisa de histeria. Cosa que hizo carcajear a Emmett.

– ¡¿Por qué te ríes?! – le dijo ella, golpeándolo en el hombro – ¡Tu padre pudo haber bajado, nos pudo haber visto!

–Yo no aseveré que él estuviera en su habitación. Quizás ni siquiera está, así que no pasa nada. ¿Quieres que vaya a cerciorarme…?

– ¡No! – negó ella efusivamente – No, no es necesario, dejémoslo así.

– Ok, lo dejamos así entonces – admitió él, aun divertido por la reacción de Bella. Definitivamente él adoraba estar en compañía de esa mujer.

Se quedaron un rato más en la sala de estar de la casa de los Cullen, hasta que fue hora prudente para que Emmett la llevara de vuelta a su casa.

Al salir de la casa y mientras ella se montaban en el coche, a Bella se le ocurrió preguntar por Alice. Emmett la miró de reojo escondiendo su risa.

– Su coche está aparcado – le dijo, indicando un carro pequeño y gris – así que debe haber llegado. Probablemente no la oímos – agregó. Bella de nuevo lo miró con espanto y vergüenza, dejando caer, ahora su rojo rostro, sobre sus manos, pues era muy probable que ella sí los hubiera visto. _"¡Mi Dios, qué pensará de mi…!". _

A Emmett no le quedó otra que carcajearse y negar con la cabeza mientras conducía hacia la casa de Bella.

**~C&A~**

"_Uno de los eventos del años"_ decía uno de los titulares de una revista de sociedad respecto a la fiesta que se daría esa noche de viernes en la mansión de lujo de la familia Battenberg, para celebrar el compromiso matrimonial del muy acaudalado empresario y galán de descendencia alemana, Alexander Battenberg y su _muy anónima novia_ Jane Stevens quien para ser sinceros, estaba con los pelos de punta por eso.

Al menos ya había conocido a sus futuros suegros y a otros integrantes de su futura familia política, quienes la habían acogido muy bien. Bueno, a ella y a sus padres, quienes al principio miraron con extrañeza aquello de que se casara con tanto apuro. Luego, cuando conocieron los encantos de Alexander y a su cálida familia, con quienes ya habían comenzado a hacer muy buenas amistades.

Aun así, ella estaba nerviosa.

Los invitados ya estaban llegando. Poco a poco, el gran salón se iba llenando de personalidades de todo tipo, mientras ella aún estaba en un cuarto que adecuaron para que ella se cambiara y arreglara tranquila. Aunque la tranquilidad estaba muy lejos de su estado real.

– Yo no sé… – protestaba observándose de un lado y de otro, después que Tanya cerrara en su espalda la cremallera de su vestido, para nada convencida de que aquel traje de raso lila, fuera el adecuado, o que el peinado o el maquillaje fueran los adecuados.

–¡Estas perfecta! – exclamó Bella, quien también se encontraba allí. Pero al parecer, Jane no estaba muy convencida. Dejó caer los hombros, la cabeza y se acercó a un sofá en donde se sentó, con su rostro escondido en sus manos.

–¡Hey! – dijo Tanya, sentándose junto a ella. Bella hizo lo mismo, instalándose del otro lado –Hey Jane, es una fiesta, ¿lo olvidas?

– Cuando Alex me habló de la fiesta de compromiso, pensé que sería algo íntimo, y no esto… – dijo, con su voz quebrada, aleteando con sus manos –¿Has visto el tipo de gente que ha llegado? ¡Son personalidades, empresarios, incluso hay alguien que es parte de la realeza de no sé dónde…! Y yo…

– ¡¿Tú qué Jane?! – la increpó enérgicamente. Debía hacer reaccionar a su amiga – Tú eres la mujer de quien ese hombre, _malditamente apuesto_, se enamoró tan irrevocablemente que sin dudarlo, supo que quería compartir su vida contigo. Él te ama…

–¿Y si la gente no me aprueba? Ellos son súper elegantes y esas cosas…

– Sé tú misma, nada más Jane – dijo ahora Bella en un tono más suave, inclinándose frente a su amiga, tomándole las manos – Tanya tiene razón. Alex se enamoró de ti, de cómo eres, de lo que eres, y está orgulloso de amarte, eso se le nota. No debes tener inseguridad ahora. Su amor, y el amor que sientes por él, deben hacerte más segura de lo que siempre has sido.

La rubia y nerviosa novia, que ya estaba derramando algunos lagrimones, intentó convencerse de lo que sus amigas le decían. Pero diablos, no podía dejar de temblar.

– Ahora ponte de pie. Arreglaremos tu peinado y corregiremos tu maquillaje, ¿sí? – dijo Tanya, dándole a su amiga una sonrisa de confianza, mientras la tiraba del brazo para que se levantara y se ubicara frente al toilette.

Unos minutos después, dieron tres golpecitos en la puerta del cuarto y sin esperar autorización, la abrieron.

– ¿Se puede? – preguntó Alexander, asomando la cabeza.

– ¡Oh! Sí, claro. Nosotras ya estamos casi listas – dijo Bella, mientras entraba el guapo hombre vestido con un elegante y perfecto traje _Gucci_ negro, buscando a su novia. Cuando vio su rostro en el reflejo del espejo, supo de inmediato que algo le ocurría. Se acercó a ella y tomó sutilmente su rostro entre sus manos, observándola con detenimiento.

– Estuviste llorando – afirmó sin un ápice de duda –¿Qué sucede, cariño?

Ella negó, frunciendo el ceño y bajando el rostro. Pero su novio volvió a levantarlo y a observarlo.

– ¿Jane?

– Solo estoy un poco nerviosa… es todo – susurró.

– ¿Nerviosa? No quiero que estés nerviosa, amor. Quiero que disfrutes…

– ¿Con todos esos ojos evaluándome? – preguntó no siendo consciente de que su voz y sus ojos mostraban pánico.

– ¿Evaluándote? – preguntó él, con una sonrisita en sus labios – Nena, aquí nadie te evaluará… o si lo hacen, para mí no tendrá ninguna relevancia; aunque sé que todo el mundo te adorará – aseveró, sonriéndole y acariciándole los labios – Por otro lado, sé que no estás acostumbrada a estas cosas, pero es un asunto protocolar que es importante para mi familia… pero si te incomoda de verdad, podemos decir que te sientes indispuesta y excusarnos. No te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieres…

–¿Es importante para ti?

–Es importante para mi familia. Para mí es más importante lo que tú sientas… que te sientas bien.

Jane miró a los ojos a su novio, quien hablaba con total sinceridad. Ella sabía que no era importante sólo para su familia como él lo decía, sino, para él también.

Y demonios, muy nerviosa podía estar, pero no defraudaría al hombre de quien se enamoró.

– ¡Hagamos esto de una vez!

Alexander sonrió y la besó tiernamente, susurrando un _Gracias _sobre sus labios. Ese simple hecho hizo que los niveles de ansiedad y nervios disminuyeran notoriamente en Jane. Y mientras la pareja estaba en una especia de burbuja, Tanya y Bella lanzaban suspiros al ver la tan romántica escena.

Cuando Jane desvió su vista hacia ella y les vio con cara de bobas, sonrió, haciendo que Alex girara su rostro hacia ella, reaccionando igual que su novia.

– Bueno, gracias a ambas por ayudar a mi Jane – les agradeció él.

– ¡Es nuestro placer! – exclamó Bella.

– Y damas, perdón que no haya reparado en lo guapas que se ven. Seguramente robarán más de un suspiro esta noche – las halagó Alex, haciendo que las aludidas esbozaran sonrisas de agradecimiento.

– Oh, que amable eres, Alexander – dijo Tanya, batiendo sus pestañas teatralmente hacia Alexander.

– ¡No coquetees con mi novio, descarada! – exclamó Jane, lanzándole un paquete de toallitas húmedas a Tanya, quien se carcajeaba descaradamente.

Bella y Tanya bajaron primero para encontrarse con un salón lujoso lleno de gente, de entre los cuales lograron distinguir al viejo Vulturi con su mujer y sus _adorables sobrinitas_, Irina y Victoria. También vieron a Esme y Aurora, quienes habían sido invitadas amablemente por Jane. Estaba también, Carlisle Cullen que conocía a Alexander, acompañado por sus dos hijos, Alice y Emmett, quien al parecer buscaba entre la gente a Bella. Incluso Jasper estaba invitado y… Edward.

Bella lo distinguió entre todo el gentío. Y al parecer, él también, porque ambos se miraron al unísono, no pudiendo aparatar su vista el uno del otro; pero la conexión fue interrumpida por la imponente presencia de Emmett, quien se acercaba a Bella con su hermosa y característica sonrisa.

– Te ves linda, hermosa en verdad – dijo Emmett abrazándola. Ella se había puesto un vestido azul, sujeto por los hombros por dos finos tirantes, cayendo hasta sus talones. Su cabello iba liso y suelto en su espalda.

Bella sonrió y se ruborizó de inmediato, bajando su rostro. Cuando la volvió a alzar, buscó con disimulo hacia el lugar en donde vio a Edward, él simplemente había desaparecido.

En verdad, él fue abducido por su novia Victoria, quien andaba hiperventilando en medio de todo ese selecto grupo de gente y pavoneándose por frente a las cámaras fotográficas de los reporteros, que habían recibido autorización de cubrir la fiesta durante la primera hora.

Pero Edward masticaba la rabia de ver a lo lejos a Emmett Cullen rodeando a Bella de la cintura y hablándole sabrá Dios qué cosas al oído, haciendo que ella sonriera, se ruborizara, se carcajeara, lo mirara… sí, él estaba ardiendo en celos.

Desde aquel último encuentro que tuvieron a la medianoche en la puerta de su casa, no había hecho nada por contactarla. Se sentía confundido por todo, así que sintió que era mejor guardar distancia y ordenar su cabeza… y sus sentimientos. Al menos eso pretendía. Cuestión que por cierto no logró. Porque la figura de ella en su cabeza era algo tortuoso, cruel. Sí, porque ella con sus palabras le decía una cosa, que se apartara de ella; pero con sus hechos, el beso de aquel último encuentro por ejemplo, le decía otra completamente diferente.

_"Si, estoy bien jodido…"_

Y todo empeoró, cuando un par de días atrás, terminando una reunión con Aro, este comentó como anécdota que se había encontrado en el teatro con Isabella Swan y su _novio_ Emmett Cullen… su novio… ¡_su novio!_… eso acabó por indignarlo. Y otra vez, como lo hacía ya seguido, iba a descargar su furia con los pobres obreros, técnicos y demás trabajadores de la obra que dirigía. Allí vertía su rabia.

– Atención por favor – solicitó un hombre bien elegante frente a un micrófono que pusieron en el sector donde se encontraba la banda de música. Nada más y nada menos que Frederick Battenberg, padre de Alexander, estaba por hacer el anuncio oficial del matrimonio de su hijo. Junto a él su distinguida mujer Berenice Battenberg, quien por cierto era hermosa y no dejaba de sonreír con naturalidad.

Eso significaba que había llegado el momento para Jane, quien apretaba la mano de su novio con tanta fuerza que si hubiese sido una chica más ruda, el pobre hombre habría tenido que soltarla, por el dolor. Pero él la mantuvo todo el tiempo sujeta junto a él, infundiéndole valor, confianza y tranquilidad.

– Queremos agradecerles su presencia, y bueno, queremos compartir con ustedes la alegría que nuestro hijo Alexander nos ha dado, con la noticia de su boda con la hermosa Jane, a quien ya queremos como nuestra hija… – dijo el hombre, alzando la copa de finísimo cristal que tenía en la mano, indicando a la pareja de novios que estaba a un costado sonriendo, mientras los presentes se levantaba en un aplauso espontáneo, haciendo que la novia comenzase a sentir el calor crecer en su cara, adivinando que en ese momento debía de estar roja como un tomate, mientras todas los ojos de los asistentes en la fiesta estaban sobre ella.

Enseguida, el patriarca Battenberg anunció la fecha de la boda que se celebraría en octubre, el nueve, o sea dentro de dos menes y pidió un brindis por la futura unión. Un colectivo _Salud_ se escuchó como estruendo en el salón, para después la pareja junto a los padres de ambos novios posaran para las fotografías que en las próximas horas serian el plato de fondo de las revistas sociales.

– ¿Has visto a la mujer que has dejado ir? – le preguntó Tanya a Jasper, mientras todos tenían sus ojos puestos en la joven pareja de novios. Jasper miró a su amiga de reojo, mientras ella sonreía abiertamente.

– Mira Tanya, si no hubiese sido por mí, Jane no habría encontrado a Alexander y ahora mismo no estaría donde está.

– Claro, claro… – asentía ella, irónicamente.

Jasper estaba de verdad feliz por la suerte de su ex novia. Ella se merecía un tipo como ese, que le diera todo el cariño y el amor que se merecía. Él, mientras tanto, seguiría mirando a su alrededor para encontrar a su siguiente conquista, pues llevaba ya varias semanas de abstinencia y ya estaba comenzando a padecer del mal de _las bolas azules_, y eso no era bueno. Y esa fiesta era el lugar perfecto donde encontrar un buen partido, pensaba observando a las mujeres presentes… cuando la vio.

La vio escondida como un corderito asustado detrás de un hombre que al parecer era su padre. La vio dando sorbitos cortos a su copa, mientras miraba con sigilo a su alrededor, como si se estuviera escondiendo para que no la vean… y como iba a impedir que no la miraran, si era tan linda. Como una muñequita de porcelana, con su cabello negro que envolvía su rostro angelical. Tan pequeña y a simple vista, tan delicada…

_"¡Qué linda niña…!"_ pensó él, sin poder dejar de observarla. Pero se veía tan pequeña, tan ingenua… _"¡Quizás ni siquiera era mayor de edad…!"_

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Tanya cuando lo vio tan embelesado mirando hacia algún lugar. Pero antes que Jasper lograra contestar, Edward llegó para hacerles compañía, escabulléndose de la compañía de Victoria.

–¡Pero miren quien se nos unió, el radiante arquitecto Edward Masen! – exclamó Tanya con su característico tono sarcástico, haciendo que él le devolviera una sonrisa con la misma tónica que ella había usado.

Mientras tanto, Jasper seguía perdido en la imagen de aquella pequeña y hermosa muñequita. Edward lo miró frunciendo el ceño, después miró a Tanya.

– ¿Y a este?

–Ni idea… – respondió ella, alzando los hombros.

–Ella… la niña de allí, ¿quién es? – preguntó Jasper, indicando con su barbilla hacia donde se encontraba ella. Tanya y Edward miraron y ambos tuvieron diferentes reacciones.

Edward se tensó de inmediato porque el lugar hacia donde apuntaba Jasper, era donde se encontraba la familia Cullen en pleno, con Bella incluida, ¡incluso Aurora!. Ni siquiera se detuvo a ver de quien hablaba Jasper. Simplemente miró hacia otro lugar y lanzó improperios en su cabeza, mientras terminaba de tomar su segunda o tercera copa de champaña.

Tanya sonreía y le contaba a Jasper que la niñita por la que tenía esa cara de bobo, era la hermana menor de Emmett, Alice Cullen.

–¿Es… ella es… mayor de edad…ya sabes…? – preguntó Jasper, mirando a Tanya y a Alice, alternadamente. No quería perder de vista a esa muñequita.

– Supongo que sí. Le podrías preguntar a Bella, ella bien la conoce… igual que a su hermano… ya sabes….– dijo ella, con un tono malévolo, que iba dirigido a Edward, quien le lanzó una mirada de odio.

–¡¿Crees que quiera presentármela?!

–¡¿Tú con esa niñita?! No es tu tipo de mujer…

–¡Oh, y qué sabes tú!

Mientras mantenía esa pelea con Tanya; Alice, ajena a lo que ocurría con Jasper y su amiga, acompañó a su padre a saludar a un amigo de la familia que se encontraba en la fiesta, por lo que cuando Jasper regresó su vista al lugar donde la había visto, no la encontró.

_"¡¿Dónde está?! ¿Dónde se fue?!..."_

Agarró a Tanya del brazo y la arrastró hasta donde estaba Bella y su amigo. Él debía conocer a esa nena esa misma noche, y sus amigas debían ayudarlo. Mientras Edward se perdía entre la multitud, esperando encontrar la salida hacia el inmenso jardín, pero de camino se topó accidentalmente con Jane y Alexander, con quienes que quedó hablando por un rato. Al menos eso lo distrajo un rato.

En el otro rincón, Tanya halagaba a Aurora por su elegante atuendo, un traje de dos piezas de color azul, Emmett por cierto concordando absolutamente con ella, mientras Jasper agarraba a Bella por el brazo y la apartaba de la amena charla.

–Oye, debes ayudarme…

–¿De qué hablas?

–De Alice, la hermana de tu novio…

–No es mi novio – corrigió, bufando y rodando los ojos, algo molesta.

–¡Cómo sea! Preséntamela Bella, te lo suplico

–¿Por qué?

–¿Cómo que por qué?

–Escúchame Jasper– le dijo Bella jalándolo de las solapas de su elegante chaqueta negra – tú no eres del tipo que sale con chicas como Alice… así que quita tus ojos de ella.

–¡Bella! Esta vez fue diferente…

–¡No Jasper! – lo interrumpió – Búscate a otra mujer para follar esta noche y saca de tus expectativas a Alice. Y si te veo cerca de ella...

–¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Emmett, que había visto el pequeño intercambio de "ideas" entre ambos y decidió acercarse. Por los gestos de Bella, notó que estaba enfadada o molesta por algo.

–No, es que mi amigo Jasper…

–¿Alice es tu hermana? – soltó la pregunta Jasper, dejando a Bella con la palabra en la boca, mientras ella desviaba la vista hacia él y le abría los ojos como dos grandes platos, como preguntándole si estaba loco… _"Sí, probablemente lo esté…"._

Emmett frunció el ceño – Sí – afirmó, lentamente, un poco confundido.

–Ella es hermosa.

–Lo sé

–¿Tiene novio? Ella es linda… Me gusta mucho…

–¿Perdona?

Y ahí estaba Emmett Cullen, el hermano mayor celoso en todo su esplendor, observando a Jasper como si fuera su próxima víctima… y es que lo sería si se atrevía siquiera a ponerle una mano encima a su pequeño tesoro, _sí, porque su hermana era su tesoro_, el cretino ese pagaría las consecuencias. Jasper en tanto, esperaba la respuesta. Estaba como… como… envalentonado e idiotizado. Nunca había reaccionado así ante una mujer, o por una mujer. Era como un acto suicida.

Bella dio un paso atrás y decidió ir por algo de refresco, no quería estar presente ante la disputa. Le dio una señal a su abuela que iría por bebidas y quizás pasaría al baño a refrescarse un poco. Así que se apartó, pasando por entre la gente, teniendo en un momento que desviar su ruta para evitar encontrarse con la familia del viejo Vulturi.

De reojo, vio que los novios hablaban animadamente con Esme y con Edward al parecer… así que bajó la cabeza e intentó pasar desapercibida para que él no la viera. Pero al parecer no resultó, porque Edward, como si presintiera cerca la presencia de Bella, buscó entre la gente cuando la vio pasar como un bólido, hacia el sector donde se encontraban los tocadores.

–Si me disculpan un momento– se excusó con su madre y los novios, para seguir, una vez más sus instintos, en cuanto a Bella se trataba.

Caminó rápidamente tras Bella para alcanzarla antes que entrara, pero no lo logró. Así que le tocó esperar afuera, mientras las mujeres que entraban y salían de ahí, le lanzaban miradas de todo tipo.

Recostado sobre la muralla contraria del pasillo a la entrada del tocador de damas y mientras golpeaba el suelo de mármol blanco con su zapatos, lo vio ella al salir. Quedó estática allí en el umbral de la puerta, mientras él, lentamente se enderezaba, anclando su mirada con la sorpresiva mirada de ella.

Bella sacudió la cabeza para despabilarse y decidió enfrentar a Edward de forma casual, como siempre había sido. Bueno, como antes lo hacía.

– ¿Estás esperando el baño? – preguntó ella, torciendo su boca en una sonrisa burlona. Edward sonrió y estrechó sus ojos.

– No. No quisiera causar estragos en una fiesta como esta. Te estaba esperando – dijo, sinceramente, dando un par de pasos hacia ella – Acompáñame a tomar aire. Detestas las aglomeraciones de gente tanto como yo. Anda, vamos… – le dijo él tomando su brazo, incitándola a acompañarlo. Ella no pudo evitar sonreírle y aceptar su invitación.

Quizás, pensaba ella, las cosas sí volverían a ser como antes. Cuando simplemente eran amigos y no había otros sentimientos más complejos entre ambos. Al menos eso parecía en aquel instante, y no sabía si estar feliz o triste por ello.

De cualquier manera, ella simplemente se dejó llevar por la invitación de Edward, mientras él la guiaba hacia el jardín con una mano sobre su espalda, donde ella sentía quemarse.

Soplaba una brisa suave, en esa noche iluminada por una tremenda luna llena en aquel jardín de ensueño, de pastos verde perfectamente cortado en donde se dejaba crecer arboles de grueso tronco, bajo los cuales habían bancas para sentarse y tener, por ejemplo, una amena charla de amigos, que era lo que Bella y Edward pretendían en aquel momento.

–¿Ha estado todo bien? – preguntó Edward finalmente, mientras se sentaba junto a bella bajo un árbol que él no supo identificar.

–Sí, mucho trabajo. Tengo en puertas la restauración de una iglesia. Estoy tan ansiosa por eso.

–Tú y tu afán por rescatar causas pérdidas, ¿no?

–¡Soy una idealista! Pensaba que recordabas eso – le dijo ella riéndose y asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras él le devolvía la sonrisa y la mirada – ¿Las cosas con Vulturi han ido bien? – agregó ella.

– Sí, no ha habido problemas – respondió Edward.

Después de la respuesta de Edward, hubo un silencio incómodo que ninguno sabia como romper. ¡Diablos! Antes hubiese sido tan fácil hilar cualquier conversación de cualquier tema, pero ahora…

–Bella…– susurró Edward, no aguantando más minutos de silencio.

El solo hecho que él susurrara su nombre, hacía que ella se encendiese por dentro. No era necesario si quiera que la tocara, simplemente bastaba que ese hombre le hablara para remover su interior.

Ella bajó el rostro y cerró los ojos, sujetándose fuertemente al borde del banco de cemento en donde estaban sentados.

–Bella… yo… Yo no he dejado de pensar en ti… yo…

–Edward, te lo suplico…– suplicó en un murmuro.

–¡Dime por qué no, Bella! – exclamó él acercándose a ella y tomándola sorpresivamente por su brazo desnudo. Acercó su boca hasta el oído de ella, inhalando de paso su aroma – Dime por qué no puede ser…

– Porque… porque yo no… ¡Dios, Edward! – exclamó, poniéndose de pie para poner distancia entre Edward y ella, mientras pasaba su dedo índice una y otra vez por su frente.

Él se levantó enseguida, sintiendo que el cuerpo de ella era un imán para el suyo. Quería abrazarla, quería besarla, quería llevársela con él a un lugar donde pudiesen estar solos los dos, sin nadie más.

– Dímelo – dijo Edward con voz ronca, apretándola contra su cuerpo, impidiendo que ella se alejara – Dime Bella, qué te detiene.

¿Y qué la detenía? Se preguntaba ella, sintiendo la punta de la nariz de Edward junto a la suya, y como sus dedos subían y bajaban lánguidamente por sus brazos, dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso.

_"¡Demonios!, ¿Qué te detiene Bella? ¡¿Qué te detiene?!" _ Y la verdad, no sabía con certeza qué diablos la detenía a dejarse ir con Edward.

–Muero por besarte… – seguía él con los susurros, ahora sobre los labios de Bella, que sentía fuego y escalofríos. Ni siquiera pudo negarse a las caricias de los labios de Edward, que ahora eran besos.

Sí, la estaba besando como la otra noche. Pero esta vez el beso no duró más de cinco segundos, pero fue lo suficiente para hacer sentir en plenitud a Edward, que era la falta de ella que lo tenía viviendo en la miseria, y él no quería vivir en la miseria. Él quería vivir pleno… con ella… en ella.

Pero ella sentía tanto, pero tanto miedo…

–No, Edward…– se removió del beso y de los brazos de él, pero él no quería ceder – Edward, no puedo… por Emmett…

–¡No me importa Emmett!

–¡Pues a mí sí! – exclamó ella, usando mucha de su fuerza corporal y de voluntad para alejarse. Dio un paso atrás y se abrazó a sí misma, viendo el rostro contrariado de Edward frente a ella.

–¿Tanto te importa Emmett?

– Ahora estoy con él… Sí, él es importante para mí… él y yo… – _"¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! ¡¿Qué vas a decir?!…"_ – Tenemos algo fuerte, especial entre nosotros…

–¿Algo fuerte? ¿Te enamoraste? ¿Lo amas Bella?

Ella lo observó por unos segundos y cogió un respiro antes de mentir con descaro.

–Sí, creo que lo amo… él y yo… estamos… unidos… ya sabes.

_"¡Para la mentira Bella, no es necesario…!"_ le gritaba su voz interior.

–No, no sé… ¿de qué hablas?

–Mi alma… y mi cuerpo… son suyos…

Fue todo lo que Edward necesitó escuchar. No serían necesarias más explicaciones. Sí, ella amaba a Emmett.

No fue necesario que Bella fuese explícita con él, decirle que habían hecho el amor. Eso sería aún más cruel. Aun así, aquella aseveración causó un dolor en él como si lo hubiesen apuñalado, directo en el corazón.

Fue en ese momento que Edward pudo dar una especie de explicación a su reacción de la otra vez, cuando el ataque de risa se apoderó de él, al saber que ella era virgen… euforia. Euforia por saber que esa mujer no se había entregado a nadie aun. Pues en ese minuto, el deseo de su interior era muy contrario al de la risa descontrolada, pues tuvo ganas de llorar.

Bajó la cabeza, derrotado, y desde ahí le habló en voz baja, casi quebrada: – Perdona por… perdona por molestarte. Sé que te incomodé con mí… actitud. No se repetirá. Sobre todo te respeto Bella, y deseo que seas feliz. Perdóname.

Dicho esto, no tuvo valor para mirarla. Simplemente se giró rumbo a la mansión, donde buscaría otra copa de licor, probablemente más de una. Y mañana… mañana sería otro día… otro miserable día.

Mientras Bella se quedaba estática, derramando lágrimas amargas, presintiendo que lo había dañado, que tal vez había roto el corazón de Edward… porque no había mentido con todas sus letras, pero había dado a entender algo a Edward, que ella supo, lo mantendría lejos. Pero por qué lo había hecho, por qué se estaba negando esa chance de estar con él… por qué… ¿por qué?…

Caminó un par de pasos y se refugió detrás del grueso tronco del árbol, en donde afirmó su espalda, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y sintiendo como la pena fluía amarga hacia el exterior, sin traer consuelo a ella. Se sentía miserable, triste, perdida… _"Dios, ¿qué hice?… ¿Qué hice?…"_

**~C&A~**

–¡Aparta sus cochinas manos de mí! ¡Tú no… tú no eres ella… vete! – le gritaba Edward a Victoria empujándola hacia atrás, quien intentaba desde hace bastante quitarle la dichosa botella de wiskiy de la mano.

Desde que entró de regreso del jardín de su charla con Bella, no se había apartado de la barra. Cuando los que lo conocían se le acercaban para preguntarle qué le ocurría, él simplemente los mandaba al demonio. Incluso le pidió a Esme, su madre, que lo dejara solo. Y Jasper, quien siempre lo apañaba en estos arranques, había salido detrás de la familia Cullen, a ver si lograba algún acercamiento con la hermana menor de esa familia.

Pero Victoria insistía en llevárselo con ella, para evitar que siguiera dando un espectáculo, pues a ella le preocupaba de sobre manera, lo que la gente pudiese pensar de su novio. Aunque prácticamente no quedaba nadie.

–¿Puedes… puedes intervenir, Alex? – peguntó Jane a su novio, quienes junto a Tanya se encontraban viendo la escenita, pues ella como su amiga, había intentado hacerlo entrar en razón para que parara con la tontera de la borrachera por despecho. Así que le tocó interceder al novio, quien asintió con la cabeza a la petición de Jane y se acercó a Edward, dándole antes una señala a Victoria para que se apartara.

–Bien amigo, creo que ha sido suficiente por esta noche…

– Pero que ella … – intentaba decir Edward, apuntando con su dedo índice hacia la colorina mujer – Que ella no se me acerque… no ella… – dijo con dificultad, mientras Alexander lo cargaba por el brazo hacia una de las habitaciones de huéspedes – ¡Aléjate, bruja! – le gritó a Victoria, quien abrió los ojos con desmesura sintiéndose ofendida, mientras Tanya y Jane intentaban esconder su risita.

Victoria no aguantó más la humillación y con un teatral desprecio, se fue dejando a su novio solo y ebrio en brazos de Alexander.

–Eres… eres un jodido suertudo – dijo Edward a Alex, mientras este lo llevaba al segundo piso de la mansión, seguido por las dos mujeres.

– Creo que lo soy, pero particularmente ¿por qué lo dices?…

– Porque… porque te vas a casar con la linda Jane, que te ama… y tú la amas… y ella no está con… otro…

Alexander negó con la cabeza, no porque el ebrio amigo de su novia no tuviera razón, sino porque sentía que ese era su problema. Un amor no correspondido. Y sí, se sintió un hombre con suerte, mucha suerte en ese minuto.

Lo dejó caer sobre la confortable cama, mientras Edward mascullaba algo intraducible. Tanya sacó su chaqueta, mientras Alex quitaba sus zapatos, para taparlo luego con el cobertor y dejarlo dormir. Ya al día siguiente, tendría que lidiar con, _seguramente_, un fuerte dolor de cabeza y cuantas otras cosas más.

–¿Te quedas? Podemos pedir que preparen el siguiente cuarto para ti, Tanya – preguntó Alexander, después de terminar su tarea de acomodar a Edward, quien dormía profundamente.

Jane se acercó a su novio, abrazándolo por la cintura –Sí Tanya, quédate. Ya es tarde… quédate – agregó ella, reafirmando la invitación de su novio.

–Sí, me quedó. Alguien tendrá que lidiar con este hombre mañana – dijo, observando a Edward con indulgencia. Él, al igual que Bella, era su amigo. Y sabía que su estado tenía que ver, precisamente con ella. Bella al menos estaría acompañada por Emmett, ¿pero Edward? No, ella estaría allí para regañarlo y reconfortarlo en caso de ser necesario.

Por supuesto que sería necesario.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward abrió lentamente los ojos. La luz del día entraba potente, por las inmensas ventanas. A penas levantó un centímetro su cabeza de la almohada y sintió un dolor en su cabeza, como un mazazo, justo en el centro.

_"¡Por Dios bendito, nunca más… nunca más!"_ juraba Edward, tomándose la cabeza, apretándola con sus manos.

Cuando logró sentarse sobre la cama con dificultad y quejándose durante todo el transcurso, vio frente a él, sentada en una silla, a su rubia amiga Tanya, quien lo miraba impasiblemente.

–Vaya, buenos días… – saludó ella, muy cruzada de piernas, fresca como una lechuga. Edward sintió envidia de su aspecto tan ligero – Alexander dejó una muda de ropa para que te pusieras después de darte un baño. Te esperaré abajo para desayunar – agregó ella, sin esperar las réplicas de Edward para negarse u objetar, se levantó, muy serena, y salió del hermoso cuarto de invitados, dejando a Edward sentado sobre la cama, con el ceño fruncido.

_"Oh, Dios. Tanya y sus conversaciones… lo que se me viene…"_

Después de tomarse un muy largo tiempo bajo el chorro de la ducha caliente, salió y se calzó la ropa que Alex había dejado para él. Al parecer eran prendas nuevas.

_"¡Genial Edward, algo más por lo que agradecerle!"_ pensaba, pues muy ebrio estaba la noche anterior, pero recordaba que él lo había llevado hasta el cuarto.

– ¿Y los demás? – preguntó Edward, cuando llegó al piso de abajo y una de las sirvientas le indicó donde Tanya lo esperaba. Habían dispuesto todo para que desayunasen en el jardín, al aire libre. Edward agradeció eso.

– Alex tenía un viaje a no sé dónde. Jane lo acompañaría al aeropuerto y luego se iría a casa de sus padres – le informó Tanya, mientras él tomaba asiento frente a ella.

Esperaron que una de las muchachas sirviera el café muy cargado que Edward pidió, para enseguida comenzar a hablar.

–Muy bien Tanya, dispara.

–Ah, Edward – dice lanzando un suspiro – la verdad, no sé qué decir…

– Dime al menos si… hablaste anoche… con ella… o siquiera la viste.

–Sí, si la vi. Estaba bastante triste, la verdad. Emmett la contuvo en todo momento. No hablé con ella acerca de nada, si te interesa saber. Quise preguntarle qué demonios pasaba, pero me apartó. No quería hablar.

– Si está así de triste es mi culpa… ella no quiere hacerme daño.

– ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

–Pensé que no sabías qué decirme.

Tanya hizo una mueca y pasó por alto el comentario – ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– ¡Que la amas!

Edward se la quedó mirando, frunciendo el ceño y procesando lo que Tanya acababa de decir con tanta seguridad ¿Amarla?

_"¿La amo?... ¡Oh, demonios!… ¡Claro que la amo!" _aseveró en su cabeza, soltando la respiración que parecía haber retenido en sus pulmones desde hace días.

Pero… ¿Qué sacaba con reconocer para sí mismo, o para Tanya, o para la misma Isabella lo que sentía? No valía la pena. Ella amaba a otro. Ella seguro estaba feliz y él debía sentirse conforme con ello.

– ¿Edward?

–No es algo… no es algo de lo que fuera consiente desde hace mucho. Yo solo… Yo siempre tuve sentimientos de cariño por ella, amor fraternal. Nunca me cuestioné que pudiese sentir algo más…

–¿Y por qué ahora?

– No estoy seguro del por qué ahora Tanya. Pero ya no tiene caso. Simplemente ahora no tiene caso.

– Sabes que quizás… si se lo dices… puedes cambiar las cosas entre ella y tú.

– No Tanya. Ella ama a Emmett, y no interferiré. Sólo hazme un favor para con ella, dile que estoy bien y que no se preocupe por mí… y tienes estrictamente prohibido decirle esto…

– ¿Qué la amas?

Pero Edward no dijo nada respecto a eso.

– ¿Te quedas? – dijo, tomándose el café ya helado de un largo sorbo y poniéndose de pie – Yo creo que me voy. Iré a ver a mi madre, pasaré el fin de semana con ella.

Tanya lo miraba allí, parado frente a ella, tratándose de hacerse el fuerte. "_Ah, Edward Masen, eres tan bruto y tan terco como Bella…"_

– Sí, me voy contigo – concedió, poniéndose de pie y tomando a su amigo por el brazo para entrar a la casa, recoger sus cosas y marcharse. Ya encontraría el tiempo de hablar también con la otra parte de la historia… Bella.

Gracias al cielo, el Volvo de Edward estaba aparcado en el lugar donde lo había dejado la noche anterior. Así que se encargó de llevar a su amiga hasta su apartamento antes de ir con su madre, y pedirle las disculpas correspondientes.

De camino, Victoria comenzó a bombardear a Edward con llamadas a su celular, las que él ignoraba como la mayoría de las veces lo hacía.

– ¿No le contestarás a tu novia?

– ¿Cómo sabes que es ella? – preguntó de regreso Edward a Tanya, mirándola de reojo.

– ¡Elemental, mi querido Edward! Ignoras sus llamadas, y por la cantidad de llamadas que hace por minuto, pues deduzco que es ella.

– Hay que ver lo perspicaz que eres… y sí, es ella. Y no, no le contestaré – admitió, pasándose una mano por su cabello.

– ¿Y hasta cuando seguirás esta mentira de noviazgo con ella?

Bueno, eso era algo que Edward ya había pensado, por lo que tuvo una respuesta inmediata para su amiga.

– Hasta hoy. Ya tengo suficientes mortificaciones para seguir aguantándola.

– Sabes que si terminas con ella, estarás en peligro de quedar cesante, ¿no? – advirtió Tanya, mientras ordenaba su cabello distraídamente.

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡Oh, vamos Edward! Ella irá corriendo hasta donde su buen tío y le contará de su desventura contigo, sumado a lo de anoche y él te correrá, seguramente aludiendo a cualquier otra causa.

– ¿Sabes? Me haría un favor si me corre ¿Pero crees que Aro haría eso?

– Podría apostarlo.

Edward se quedó pensando en que lo que su amiga acababa de decirle, y la verdad, sería lo mejor. Desentenderse de todo lo viejo y tomar nuevos rumbos, quizás hasta se podría ir a de la ciudad. No estaría nada mal.

– Pretendo contactar a Jasper esta noche para tomar un vino en el apartamento, ¿te unes?

– Sí, por qué no.

**~C&A~**

Aquella misma mañana de sábado, pero en San Diego, una mujer hojeaba los periódicos encontrándose con las fotografías de la fiesta de compromiso que se había realizado la noche anterior en Los Ángeles. La mujer, que deambulaba su vista por las fotos, quedó petrificada al ver una en particular. Una muy sonriente pareja, posando ante la cámara. El pie de la foto recitaba:

_"Emmett Cullen y su novia Isabella Swan, disfrutando la fiesta de compromiso"_

La rubia mujer empuñó la hoja del diario con furia, ira y recelo por lo que veía, y lo que leía…_la novia de Emmett Cullen_…

– No, no… Él me ama… ¿Quién demonios es esa mujercita?… ¡No puede ser su novia!… Alice me lo hubiese dicho… – pensaba en voz alta, indignada, gruñendo, retorciendo sus dedos hasta el dolor.

Rosalie King no podía despegar su vista de la foto. Se encontró con otras donde él aparecía, siempre junto a la mujercita esa y a su familia.

Isabella Swan acababa de encabezar la lista negra de Rosalie, por pretender quedarse con algo que le pertenecía: el corazón, el amor y la persona de Emmett Cullen.

– ¡Rosalie! – exclamó Royce, esposo de Rosalie, entrando al salón donde ella se encontraba – Ve a preparar tu maleta. Nos vamos a Nueva York – informó el petulante hombre.

– ¿A Nueva York? ¿Por qué?

– ¿Desde cuándo crees que debo consultarte mis decisiones, Rosalie? – gruñó entre dientes – Ahora, muévete y haz lo que te ordeno. No tenemos tiempo. El avión sale a medio día – informó saliendo rápidamente del salón.

Rosalie no podía hacer nada para quedarse allí. Aunque, en verdad, donde estuviera era un infierno para ella, desde que decidió casarse con Royce, su carcelero. Pero no tuvo otra opción…

Desvió su vista nuevamente hacia la fotografía y decidió quedársela. A pesar de todo, Emmett se veía tan hermoso… tan sonriente… tan feliz…

_"Feliz sin mi…" _pensó tristemente_._ Cortó la hoja del periódico y la dobló hasta que quedara en un pequeño cuadrado que metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Luego se puso de pie y se fue hasta su cuarto, o su celda para ser más exactos, para empacar sus cosas y largarse a Nueva York con su flamante y maldito marido.

Las cosas no habían sido fáciles para Rosalie Hale… Nunca. Su familia siempre se dio ínfulas de grandeza, llegando su padre a aparentar de tal manera, que se vio ahogado bajo un mar de deudas y de negocios mal forjados con una de las familias más poderosas del país, los King.

Conocer a esa familia fue la perdición para Rosalie. Royce se había obsesionado con Rosalie desde el minuto que la conoció. Siempre le juraba que terminaría perteneciéndole, pues "_lo que Royce King quiere, Royce King lo tiene". _Y eso pasó.

El heredero de una gran fortuna, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que obligar al padre de Rosalie a entregarle a su hija en "_parte de pago_" por sus deudas, obligándola a casarse con él. Ella se negó rotundamente, pues estaba enamorada y a punto de casarse con su novio, Emmett Cullen. Pero eso a Royce, no le importó.

– Terminaras con ese tal Emmett – le ordenó Royce, cuando el señor Hale y él ya habían cerrado el trato – No le darás más explicaciones. No quiero que se entere del trato entre tu padre y yo, porque te juro Rosalie, que serán tu _amorcito_ y tus papitos quienes sufrirán las consecuencias. Así que hazlo rápido. En dos semanas más nos casamos – sentenció, dejando a Rosalie devastada.

Y desde ahí comenzó su calvario lejos de Emmett, cuando le dijo que ya no lo amaba, un día antes de su boda. El infierno se abrió a sus pies cuando vio a su amado destruido por el dolor, rogándole que se quedara junto a él y ella sin poder hacer nada.

_"Creo que nunca te amé, Emmett. No lo suficiente para compartir el resto de mi vida contigo. Tengo otros planes… Lo siento" _le dijo aquella vez, hace unos siete meses atrás, antes de marcharse.

Siete meses en el infierno. Siete meses malditos, en los que hubiese preferido morir… morir antes de saber que pasaría por eso. Morir, antes de ver a Emmett feliz con otra mujer que no fuera ella.

* * *

_**Ohhh... ¿Qué les pareció? No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... =)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Señoritas! _**

**_Pues aquí estamos... Como siempre, mil mil gracias por sus lecturas, comentarios, alertas de favoritos y todo aquello que me anima a seguir esta historia..._**

**_Como siempre, mi sincero agradecimiento a mi Beta Ro-Ro Hale, que es un tremendo apoyo para mi..._**

**_Y bueno, les quiero contar que está pensado un outtake para muy pronto, pero me gustaría que comentaran acerca de qué pareja les gustaría saber más: Alice/Jasper o Rosalie/Emmett... esperaré a ver sus inclinaciones... ustedes mandan._**

**_Ahora las dejo. Un beso enorme y ya saben, este capi dedicado a todas ustedes!_**

**_Besos y abrazos =)_**

* * *

**8. La poción de la malvada bruja.**

** ~C&A~**

Victoria llegó a casa de Esme, como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba indignada por el bochorno que su noviecito la había hecho pasar la noche anterior en tan magno evento, empeoró su estado de ánimo cuando aquella mañana se levantó a hojear las páginas sociales de los diarios para ver la cobertura de esa fiesta, y se dio cuenta que ella no aparecía en ninguna maldita foto.

_"¡No es posible! Estos malditos reporteros que no saben hacer su trabajo… Apuesto que fue por culpa de Edward… maldito…"_

Edward, quien dicho sea de paso, sí salió en un par de fotografías, junto a los novios y a su madre.

A este le importaba muy poco la aireada actitud de Victoria, quien en cuanto lo vio, comenzó a lanzarle maldiciones e improperios, de los que él ya estaba acostumbrado.

– ¿Acabaste ya, Victoria? – preguntó Edward después de un buen rato de escucharla impasible, afirmado con su cadera sobre el borde de una mesa, cruzado de piernas y brazos, mientras Victoria deambulaba de un lado para otro como leona enjaulada.

– ¡¿Qué si ya acabé?! – le preguntó, entornando los ojos, para luego agregar con voz en grito – ¡Estoy muy lejos de sentirme satisfecha con tu maldita y jodida actitud, Edward Masen!

Edward pasó sus dedos por su frente para calmarse, y es que estaba a punto de gritarle unas cuantas cosas a esa irritante mujer… pero no lo haría. Él era un caballero, pese a todo.

– Victoria, ya no más… esto tiene que detenerse aquí – dijo él, enderezándose en su sitio, e intentando usar un tono de voz lo más conciliador posible. Tono que sin embargo, Victoria malinterpretó. Ella caminó hasta Edward, quedando muy cerca de él, puso sus palmas sobre el pecho de Edward y lo miró sonriéndole mimosamente.

–Lo sé amor. No quiero pelear más… tú y yo tenemos tanto por delante, tanto que aprender…

–Pero por separado Victoria. Ni tú, ni yo está sacando nada bueno de esta relación, y creo que lo mejor es… cortar por lo sano, ya sabes.

– ¿Estás terminando conmigo?

– Es lo mejor para ambos, Victoria.

–¿Te estás atreviendo… a terminar conmigo? – preguntó envolviendo dicho cuestionamiento en una advertencia, mientras daba un paso atrás sobre sus espectaculares tacones aguja, y entornando sus ojos.

Edward soltó la respiración y la encaró sin tapujos – No sé a qué viene ese tono de amenaza, pero sí, estoy terminando contigo.

–¡¿Quién Edward?! ¡¿A qué maldita puta te estás follando?!

– ¿Por qué crees que estoy follando a alguien? Ni siquiera hay alguien más… – "_Bueno… si la hay, pero no tiene caso…"_ – Sólo que ya no quiero seguir… con esto. No quiero seguir contigo.

– No puedes hacerme esto Edward Masen, no puedes… - se lamentó ella, cambiando su actitud aireada a una quejumbrosa y dolida, llevándose la mano a la boca como si estuviese deteniendo el llanto. Pero era una escena, pues ella no lloraba.

– Victoria – murmuró Edward, pasando su mano por la cara repetidas veces, hastiado y cansado de la plática y de Victoria – Esto no va a ningún lado. Lo siento, pero no puedo continuar. Esto se terminó Victoria. Se acabó.

Ella acabó su corta escena de víctima, que al parecer no había dado el efecto deseado en Edward, y levantó su barbilla, tornando sus ojos furiosos hacia él.

– Creo Edward, que te arrepentirás de esto – dijo acercándose a él, tanto que su nariz chocaba con la barbilla de Edward – De cualquier forma, si cambias de opinión, consideraré darte otra oportunidad. Tú sabes lo que te conviene… tú sabes lo que es bueno – susurró esto ronroneándole, para después darle un beso en los labios que él no respondió, y salió de la sala de casa de Esme, batiendo sus caderas estrepitosamente.

Edward soltó el aire y sintió que se había sacado un gran peso de encima. Ahora, habría que esperar hasta el lunes para ver si Tanya le acertaba a sus predicciones acerca de su permanencia en la empresa de Vulturi. De cualquier modo, y como hombre precavido, le hablaría a Alexander.

Ambos ya habían hablado de algunos proyectos, que a Edward le parecían interesantes y ese sería el mejor momento para ponerlos en marcha. Aunque tuviera que radicarse en Nueva York. Pero eso ahora, sería bueno.

Alejarse, sería bueno.

**~C&A~**

– Estás muy callada, cielo – preguntó Aurora a su nieta, mientras almorzaban. Bella levantó la cabeza hasta su abuela y negó con la cabeza, mientras sostenía el tenedor en su mano.

– Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

– ¿Estás segura que es sólo eso? Quizás estás un poco enferma, pues al parecer no tienes apetito tampoco… – dijo la abuela, indicando el plato de pastas casi intacto de Bella. Ella miró el plato y dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa.

– Sí, puede que esté pescando algún resfrío o algo así. No me siento para nada bien, la verdad – aseveró, tomándole el peso a sus palabras, mientras desviaba su vista de los ojos evaluadores de su abuela.

¿Se sentía de verdad enferma? Sí, muy enferma. Y sus dolencias del cuerpo eran producto de las dolencias de su alma. Sí, porque a su alma la sentía enferma. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan, tan… miserable.

Una y otra vez recordaba el rostro de Edward la noche anterior. Una y otra vez trataba de encontrar la razón por la que dijo lo que dijo. Un escudo, esa fue la excusa que se dio después de llegar a su cuarto y encerrarse a llorar. ¿Pero escudo de Edward? ¿Por qué? Y la pregunta que sacudía su cabeza una y otra vez, _¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?_ ¿Por qué es tan improbable que Edward y ella…?

– ¿Quieres hablar? – preguntó su abuela, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Bella la miró y las lágrimas de sus ojos comenzaron a fluir irremediablemente, haciendo que su abuela se acercara y la aferrara en su regazo – Háblame mi niña, háblame…

– Lo amo tanto… Desde hace tanto… pero tengo tanto miedo de… de estar con él… – lloriqueó ella escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su abuela.

– Presumo que no hablas de Emmett, ¿verdad? – preguntó certeramente su abuela, dejándole enseguida un tierno beso en el cabello – Tienes que haberme creído muy ciega para obviar tus sentimientos por Edward durante todos estos años, mi niña.

– Abuela, por favor… – murmuró avergonzada y secando sus lágrimas, mientras su abuela seguía acariciándole su castaña cabellera.

– Nena, cual es el problema, ¿eh?

– Soy tan estúpida que me estoy perdiendo la oportunidad de estar con él… Él dice que… – suspiró pesadamente para calmar su llanto y continuó – Dice que siente que ya no es sólo amistad… pero yo… yo no sé… -

Aurora levantó la barbilla de Bella para mirarle a los ojos.

– ¿Lo rechazas porque ahora estás con Emmett? – preguntó muy en serio.

– Sí… no… bueno, no sé… tengo tanto miedo abuelita…

– Y no sabes de qué tienes miedo nena, lo puedo ver en tus ojitos… y quizás no tenga las respuestas que buscas. Eso sólo lo puedes descubrir tú misma, pero con tiempo, porque dicen que el tiempo es el encargado de aclarar la niebla que impide ver con claridad en la mente, el alma, el corazón.

– Pero probablemente cuando yo encuentre… una respuesta… él ya se habrá olvidado…

– O quizás – interrumpió Aurora, tocando la nariz de su nieta con el dedo índice – Con el tiempo, él afianzará más sus sentimientos por ti, lo que sea que sienta. Quizás también esté confundido, nena. Tiempo, es lo que ambos necesitan.

–Tiempo… – susurró bajito, repitiendo las palabras de su abuela.

– Pero tengo una teoría… Tienes miedo al cambio. Eso es lo que te pasa.

– Mi vida ha cambiado mucho en el último tiempo…

– Pero no de forma tan radical, como lo hace la aceptación de un amor total.

– Amor total…

–De esos que cambian tu vida por completo; el amor al que te sometes voluntariamente, _en cuerpo y alma…_

En el regazo de su abuela y con las palabras que acababa de decirle se quedó sintiendo el confort de su cariño por un buen rato, hasta que la persuadió de comer algo liviano, para luego, ambas en el cómodo sillón, ubicarse cómodamente para ver televisión. O al menos Bella, aparentaba ver televisión, pues en su cabeza pasaban una y otra vez las imágenes de Edward, que la hacían sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Y la sensación de su boca, de sus brazos en torno a ella… _"¡Jesús!, ¿Podré vivir sólo con su recuerdo…?"_

**~C&A~**

Los cuatro amigos, coordinaron esa noche en el apartamento de Tanya para tomar un buen vino en un ambiente tranquilo. Todos tenían cosas que comentar. Jane, Jasper, Edward y la anfitriona estaban sentados en el salón del lugar mientras escuchaban el relato de Jasper:

– Cuando le invité una copa, me miró como si fuera un asesino en serie… y yo sólo quería compartir con ella, escucharla hablar… – aleteaba Jasper con frustración, mientras les comentaba a sus amigos sobre sus intentos de acercamiento a la menor de los Cullen – ¿Saben que durante todo el tiempo que estuve cerca de ella, no le oí decir una palabra? ¿Quizás sea muda?… Pero aun así, es la cosita más linda que he visto nunca…

– ¡No es una cosita, Jasper! – le espetó Jane, quien estaba sentada frente a él.

– No es lo que quise decir…

– ¿Te das cuenta que esa niñita ha de tener con suerte unos veinte años recién? – preguntó Tanya, totalmente intrigada por las reacciones de Jasper frente a esa niñita.

– ¿Y? – respondió Jasper, sin entender el punto de Tanya.

–¡¿Y?! Jasper, no sueles perseguir a nenitas colegialas.

– Lo sé, lo sé… pero algo me sucede con ella… está todo el tiempo aquí… - dijo, indicando su cabeza con el dedo índice - su rostro, su aroma a flores… - agregó con un suspiro.

– No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando…– decía Edward con incredulidad, negando lentamente con la cabeza, mientras se servía otra copa de vino.

– Y ya que no pudiste con la niñita, supongo que irás a buscar consuelo a otro lado.

– ¡¿Crees que me di por vencido con Alice?! Estás equivocada. Algún día tendrá que dedicarme un minuto, una salida, ¡cualquier cosa!

– Te recuerdo que la nenita en cuestión, está flanqueada por su padre y su muy celoso y vigoroso hermano.

– No me importa… y hablando del hermano de Alice, ¿dónde está Bella?

Dicho el comentario, Edward alzó la cabeza molesto por la inherente conexión que Jasper hacía entre Bella y Emmett Cullen. Tanya, que se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de Edward, se apresuró en responder:

– La llamé a su móvil durante la tarde pero no contestó. Luego le marqué a su casa y hablé con Aurora. Me dijo que Bella estaba indispuesta, al parecer está pescando un resfrío o algo así. Estaba durmiendo cuando llamé.

– ¿Enferma? – preguntó Edward, ahora muy preocupado, frunciendo su ceño hacia Tanya.

– Sólo ha pescado un resfrío, Edward. No es nada grave – reiteró ella la información antes que a Edward le diera un ataque de ansiedad o algo peor.

– Ayer ella y Emmett se fueron de repente, ¿no? – intervino Jasper, llevándose un trozo de queso a la boca.

– Sí, quizás desde anoche no se sentía bien – concordó Jane, para luego girarse en dirección a Edward y preguntarle – ¿Hablaste con ella anoche Edward?

– Escasamente – respondió él bajando su vista y cerrando los ojos, para no traer a colación en su memoria el corto, pero fatal diálogo con ella, que le escocía el alma y la piel.

_"La amo, yo la amo, la amo…"_

Otra vez, Tanya supo ver los signos de derrota e incomodidad en Edward ante el tema de Bella, así que decidió dar un giro a la conversación, preguntándole a Jane sobre los resultados de la fiesta, fecha definitiva para la boda, comentando las fotografías de los periódicos, invitados, etc.

– La familia Vulturi no está en la lista de invitados. Esta tarde checamos con la madre de Alex la lista…

– ¡Se les va a caer el pelo cuando lo sepan! – se burló Jasper, carcajeándose.

– Pero Edward, eres libre de ir con Victoria si lo deseas. Es más, aquí tengo las suyas – dijo Jane, mientras se estiraba para alcanzar su bolso y sacar de adentro una cajita rectangular, en donde estaban algunas de las elegantes invitaciones a su boda.

Rebuscó entre los sobres color perla la invitación de sus amigos, extendiéndole a cada una la correspondiente. Todos la abrieron y leyeron la cita de boda para el día nueve de octubre próximo.

– ¡Woa!, ¿nueve de octubre? Eso es un poco más de un mes, ¿no? – exclamó Edward cuando vio la fecha.

– ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! Pero Edward, en serio, si quieres puedo mandar a hacer una invitación para Victoria…

– No será necesario. Sepan que ya nada tengo que ver con Victoria… - infirmó él, dejando la invitación sobre la mesa y tomando la copa de vino entre sus manos, haciéndola girar con el líquido carmesí dentro.

– ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los tres amigos al unísono

– Desembucha Masen – rezongó Tanya

– Lo que digo. Esta tarde terminé con Victoria.

– No lo puedo creer…

– ¿Te hizo show? Ya sabes, ataques de depresión espontánea, llantos lastimosos…

– Oh, no – rió Edward mientras negaba con la cabeza – Intentó llorar pero se le da imposible victimizarse. Lo que sí hizo fue amenazarme, así que quizás el lunes quede desvinculado de la empresa.

– ¡Eso no sería justo! – protestó Jane.

– Pero es lo más probable, ¿Olvidas el cómo y el por qué fue despedida Bella hace unos meses? – recordó Tanya y Jane asintió, recordando aquello.

– De cualquier modo, que Aro me despida no es algo que me preocupe mucho. Tengo mis ases bajo la manga, ya saben – alzó sugestivamente las cejas hacia Jane, quien sonrió, pues sabia de sus posibles negocios con su novio.

– Bueno mis comensales, creo que hay cosas por las que celebrar esta noche: la boda de nuestra pequeña Jane, el desquiciado estado sentimental de Jasper, la anhelante soltería de Edward… y mi mala suerte para con los hombres…

– ¿Y qué pasó con el quinceañero? – preguntó Edward, recordando al último hombre o chico púber con quien vio a su amiga la última vez.

– Fue una buena cita… ¡Y deja de decirle quinceañero!

– Me encargaré de presentarte a alguno de los primos de Alex… seguro que hay alguno esperando por ti.

– ¡Brindo por eso! – exclamó Tanya enseguida, alzando su copa y esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

– ¡Ay de ese pobre hombre!

– ¡Edward!

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron en ese ambiente amigable y distendido por un buen rato más. En medio de la velada, Jane recibió un llamado de su novio, mientras Tanya y Jasper apostaban sobre cuál sería la excusa que pondría Aro el lunes siguiente, para despedir a Edward. El aludido los observaba y rodaba los ojos ante las apuestas de lo más extrañas.

¿Pero Aro Vulturi sería capaz de despedir a Edward, uno de sus mejores arquitectos, por un capricho de su sobrina?

Sí, él era capaz.

Esa misma tarde, Victoria fue directamente a casa de su tía Gloria, hermana de su madre y esposa de Aro. Ella, lamentablemente, se encontraba en algún centro comercial con sus amigas y pasaría probablemente el día afuera. A Victoria, eso le pareció perfecto.

– ¿Y mi tío Aro?

– En el estudio, señorita.

Después de la información que una de las empleadas le suministró, ella se dirigió hasta allí. Entró sin golpear, cerrando la puerta tras de ella con cerrojo, y lo vio sentado frente a su escritorio, revisando algo en su laptop.

Ella sin más, se acercó hasta él y sinuosamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, jalando sus cabellos y besándolo en la boca de forma descarada.

No era que aquello significara algún tipo de novedad para Aro, ni mucho menos. Ellos se revolcaban y follaban desde hace bastante tiempo ya. Él decía que esa mujer lo rejuvenecía, lo revitalizaba.

Ella se apartó un poco y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa azul marino, mientras él pasaba la lengua sobre sus labios y colaba sus manos bajo la blusa de ella, buscando sus senos para apretujarlos en sus manos. Ella entre tanto, se removía sobre él buscando fricción sobre el ya duro miembro de Aro. Sí, porque aunque Aro podría estar cerca de los cincuenta años, pero Victoria debía de reconocer que era un tipo con mucha experiencia, totalmente listo y dispuesto a complacer el hambre sexual de cualquier mujer. Como el de ella en ese momento.

– ¿Quieres jugar, no?

– Sí – dijo ella ahora removiéndose un poco para desatar la hebilla del cinturón y luego el botón y la cremallera de sus pantalones.

– ¿Y pretendes jugar aquí? Podría llegar tu tía y…

Ella detuvo su trabajo y lo increpó – Si tienes miedo, puedo ir por alguien más que quiera jugar.

Aro la observó con sus ojos entrecerrados, ante la desafiante actitud de su sobrinita. Y sin más aviso, se levantó con ella a cuestas, hizo a un lado lo que estaba frente a él sobre el gran escritorio y dejó a Victoria sobre éste, lista para la acción. El maduro hombre quitó la estrecha blusa negra del cuerpo de ella, pasando sus manos una y otra vez por sus brazos y sus senos, cubiertos aun por un fino sujetador.

Llevó su boca hasta el cuello de la mujer y comenzó a besarlo sin contemplaciones, mientras las manos de ella se colaban bajo la camisa abierta, acariciando su piel. Él llevó ahora sus manos hasta la cintura de Victoria, rebuscando y encontrando los botones que sujetaban sus ajustados pantalones blancos para desabotonarlos. Cuando lo logró, metió sus dedos en la húmeda entrepierna de su sobrina, y comenzó a masajear su clítoris, presionándolo, haciendo que ella arquera su cuerpo en respuesta a las atenciones de su querido tío.

– Lo haces tan bien…

– Sabes que… esto es apenas el preámbulo… - dijo él, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

– No quiero más preámbulo… – jadeó ella, alejándose un poco y metiendo ahora ella su mano hasta dar con la dura masculinidad de Aro, retribuyéndolo cariñosamente en respuesta a sus caricias íntimas.

– Ah… demonio, eres un demonio…

Cuando él ya no tuvo, ni sus pantalones, ni sus boxers en su lugar, y cuando ella también ya se había desecho de sus pantalones y su tanga, él arremetió en ella con fuerza adentrándose lo más posible, mientras con una de sus manos le tapaba la boca, para evitar que los gritos de Victoria se oyeran en toda la casa. Él empujaba dentro de ella con una fuerza y una rapidez que comenzaron a desatar la locura en la cabeza y en el cuerpo de Victoria, quien lo tenía rodeando con sus piernas, enterrando los talones en su trasero para buscar aún más presión.

– ¡Dios, sí, sí, sí…!

– ¡Qué caliente… estás mujer…!

– ¡Más!, ¡más!… ¡Oh!

Después de unos buenos minutos de pujadas, jadeos, gritos, rasguños, entre otros, Victoria sintió que no podía más y se corrió dejando escapar un grito desde lo profundo de sus entrañas, mientras Aro hacía lo mismo, empuñando con una mano el rojo cabello riso de su sobrina y con el otro apretándola por la cintura hacia él. Minutos después, salió de ella y se dejó caer en el asiento, para recuperar la respiración, mientras Victoria, aun sentada sobre el escritorio hacia lo mismo, apoyándose del escritorio con los brazos hacia atrás, al igual que la cabeza.

Para Aro, la figura de Victoria era una cuestión erótica, a lo que él definitivamente no se podía negar. Allí, frente a él, abierta aún de piernas y brazos, comenzó a acariciarle los muslos lánguidamente, haciendo que Victoria levantara la cabeza y lo mirara con una sonrisa torcida y seductora.

Pero él sabía que tanta complacencia por parte de Victoria no era porque sí. Algo querría ella.

– Entonces, Victoria, qué te trae por aquí…

– Tú me conoces bien, ¿no?

Se bajó del escritorio, subió su tanga, su pantalón y se puso su blusa, mientras Aro acomodaba su ropa también. Cuando ella acabó de reacomodarse, se sentó de regreso en el escritorio, cruzando sus piernas y observando fijamente los oscuros ojos verdes de su atractivo tío Aro.

– Edward terminó conmigo

– ¡No me digas! – exclamó impostando una falsa e irónica sorpresa – Bueno, no te ves muy triste… despechada quizás, pero…

– Quiero que lo saques de la empresa, sin tardanzas, este lunes.

– ¡Demonios Victoria! – protestó él removiéndose en su silla, mientras despeinaba su cabellera e intentaba persuadirla de dejar eso – ¿No quieres un coche nuevo, o un viaje? Edward está a cargo de un proyecto muy lucrativo. Sacarlo puede perjudicar el trato…

– ¡Me importa un jodido comino! – interrumpió ella – Tienes más arquitectos. Edward no es indispensable.

– Él está en medio de una obra, es el arquitecto que encabeza…

–¡Me importa un comino! Ya te lo dije… – Victoria volvió a interrumpir la explicación de su tío con una fuerte protesta.

– Mira sobrinita, probablemente tenga problemas por despedir a Edward, y no precisamente con él. La mujer que costea el proyecto ya puso el grito en el cielo cuando sacamos a Bella del equipo, ahora cuando sepa que Edward quedará desvinculado…

– Mira, mira… la verdad no me interesa lo que le tengas que decir a esa vieja para dejarla tranquila. Yo quiero a Edward Masen fuera de la empresa el lunes.

– Quiero que pienses bien en esto: si Edward queda desvinculado, otras empresas caerán sobre él a ofrecerle trabajo de inmediato, en excelente condiciones. Él no sufrirá, ni se desesperará por la cesantía. Así que si piensas que le harás algún daño pidiéndome que lo saque…

– Es que tendrás que mover tus influencias para que eso no pase – dijo Victoria sugestivamente, estirando una mano hasta la cabellera de su tío, masajeándosela sinuosamente – Ya sabes, inventa algo que ensucie su currículo, algo que evite que la demás empresas corran hacia él. Además, tan bueno no creo que sea como para…

– Ha sido parte de proyectos emblemáticos de diseño y construcción, pese a sus treinta años. Probablemente lo que yo pueda decir a los demás no les importará, lo buscarán para contratarlo de cualquier modo.

– ¡No me importa! – ella lanzó un grito, jalándole los oscuros cabellos – Haz lo que tengas que hacer para sacarlo y hacerle la vida de cuadritos durante un buen rato, ¿entiendes?

Aro echó hacia atrás su cabeza, soltando un largo suspiro. No podía creer lo que iba a hacer. Tendría que despedir a uno de sus mejores elementos por culpa de su amante, la que amenazaba con hacer pública la relación entre ambos, además de otras cosillas que él escondía, que no eran muy sanas, por cierto.

– Está bien, lo haré – cedió Aro ante la insistencia de Victoria, quien sonrió ampliamente por su pequeño pero significativo triunfo.

– Gracias

– No, no me des las gracias… no así. ¿Crees que con esta follada me sentiré retribuido? Estás equivocada – dijo el hombre con voz y ojos oscuros, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a la mujer que aún estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre su escritorio. La rodeó por la cintura y mordió sus labios hasta el dolor.

– ¡Auch! Me duele, no seas bruto… – reclamó ella, golpeándolo con su puño en el hombro. Pero él ni se movió.

– Espero que esta noche no tengas planes, sobrinita – susurró roncamente sobre sus labios, haciendo que ella se excitara al instante – Estaré en tu apartamento a las ocho. Allí te explicaré la manera en la que tendrás que… agradecerme este favorcito.

– Estoy ansiosa por agradecerte este favor como es debido, Aro… ¡Dios, eres tan sexy! Me vuelves loca cuando me hablas así… – gruñó ella, volviendo a jalarle la cabellera.

– Te volveré loca, cariño. Lo haré.

Después de eso, Aro metió su lengua dentro de la más que dispuesta boca de Victoria, quien se retorcía de placer por aquel beso tan sensual y por la noche de delirante lujuria que le aguardaba.

**_~C&A~_**

El día domingo a mediodía, Emmett corrió a la casa de Bella cuando Aurora le comentó por teléfono que Bella no se sentía bien. El día anterior, Bella no había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas, ni sus mensajes. Recordó la noche del viernes, en la fiesta, cuando ella le suplicó con el rostro contrariado que la sacara de allí. Él lo hizo enseguida, mordiéndose la lengua para no preguntarle qué o quién la había dejado en tan mal estado de ánimo. Vio el rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos y la pena que se reflejaba en ellos. Pero se guardó sus preguntas, pues Aurora iba con ellos en el coche y le pareció que no era prudente preguntar.

– Oye, estaba preocupado, por eso vine. Espero no te moleste – dijo Emmett, sentándose junto a Bella en el sillón de la sala. Ella estaba aún vestida con un pijama ligero estampado con las caricaturas de _Garfield y sus amigos_, muy infantil para su edad por cierto, y con unas pantuflas con forma de oso que la hacían verse muy graciosa.

Bella le dio una sonrisa y tomó las manos de aquel buen hombre entre las suyas, apretándolas y sintiendo su templada temperatura.

– Claro que no me molesta. Y perdona que no te haya contestado ayer. No me sentía bien, la verdad.

– Lo entiendo. Alice y mi padre te envían cariños.

– Son muy amables – dijo Bella, acariciando ahora a su fiel Lincon que se encontraba con su cabeza recostado en las piernas de su ama. Emmett lo observó y acarició su pequeño y robusto lomo también.

– De niño nunca me dejaron tener perros. Alice es alérgica. Me hubiese gustado tener uno así de fiel como este caballero – dijo Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza del canino, haciendo que este soltara un sonido de aprobación a las caricias de Emmett.

– Este señor es el hombre de la casa – dijo ella, apretando las orejas del perro y riéndose de la actitud de rey, que Lincon tenía en ese momento, como si supiera que estaban hablando de él.

– ¿Me contarás que te sucedió? – preguntó Emmett de pronto, haciendo que Bella se removiera con incomodidad.

– Mi abuela dice que he pescado una gripe o algo así…

– No hablo de eso. Hablo de lo que pasó el viernes por la noche, en la fiesta. Sé que no tengo derecho, pero me preocupo por ti y quiero ayudarte.

Bello siguió haciéndole cariño a su perro, mientras mordía su labio e intentaba evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Suspiró, aclaró su garganta y se atrevió a hablar

– Simplemente dañé a alguien… a quien quiero mucho.

– Dudo que deliberadamente puedas dañar a alguien.

– Pues creo que soy capaz de hacer eso – susurró lastimosamente.

– ¿Puedo saber qué pasó, puntualmente?

Bella miró a Emmett junto a ella, y no sabía si era capaz de hablarle de sus sentimientos por Edward. No sabía si sería capaz de decirle de sus sentimientos, hacia su viejo amigo Edward y de lo que puntualmente, como Emmett solicitó, había ocurrido la pasada noche de viernes. Pero Emmett se merecía su sinceridad, su deferencia, así como él la tuvo para con ella.

– Hace años padezco de lo que se conoce como "_Amor no correspondido". _Ya sabes, siempre suspirando por un hombre, quien siempre te vio cómo su amiga. Bueno, somos… o éramos buenos amigos… hasta que algunas cosas pasaron entre nosotros… cosas que, según él, lo hicieron sentir confundido de lo que sentía por mí…

– Entonces el amor no correspondido tuyo, ya no lo es tanto…

– No se trata sólo de eso… se trata de que yo no estoy segura de que él lo esté… no sé si me explico. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro él vino a darse cuenta de eso? ¿Por qué ahora, si nos conocemos desde hace años? ¿Por qué justo ahora que yo estoy con alguien, él dice sentir más que amistad por mí?

– ¿Y por qué no, Bella? A veces hace falta… algo que nos haga entender. Una palabra, un hecho, la visión de algo o alguien… a veces el amor crece dentro de nosotros de forma tan silenciosa que ni nosotros mismos nos damos cuenta, hasta que algo hace detonar ese amor… por lo que creo que sí es posible que suceda, lo que a Edward le sucedió…

– Nunca te dije que se tratara de Edward.

– No hay muchas opciones, Bella. Jacob es gay, el otro loco de tu amigo Jasper, _a quien quizás tenga que investigar_, pues dudo que se trate de él. Aparte de ellos, no tienes más amigos hombres tan cercanos. Además, según lo que alguien dijo ayer, el hombre se ancló a la barra de tragos y se embriagó, diciendo que era un miserable y no sé qué más…

– ¡Dios! – exclamó ella, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos. Él rápidamente las apartó de su pálido rostro y la obligó a que lo mirase.

– Bella, hermosa, no te detengas por mí.

– Le dije que te amaba y que estábamos juntos… _juntos_

– Oh… - murmuró él, entendiendo lo que implicaba el _"juntos_" al que Bella se refería. – Y él te creyó.

– Creo que fui muy convincente…

– ¿Y qué harás?

– Nada – susurró ella.

–¡Bella! – Emmett iba a increparla, pero ella lo detuvo.

– Emmett, por favor. Quiero dejarlo pasar. Quiero que el tiempo pase y… ver qué sucede. Y no quiero hablar más del tema, por favor.

– Respetaré eso linda.

Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, mientras ambos mimaban con caricias al perro, que no había movido un ápice de su cuerpo de tan confortable reposo.

– ¿Te quedas a almorzar con nosotras?

– Tu abuela ya fue tan amable de invitarme, y será un honor.

– Preparó lasaña, espero te guste.

– Me gusta, sí. Hubiese deseado traer algo, el postre quizás, o un vino.

– No te apures, todo está cubierto. Mi abuela es muy previsora y muy buena anfitriona.

– No lo dudo… – asintió él, sonriendo. Luego se puso serio y recordó algo que quería platicar con Bella – Ehm, quería preguntarte algo…

– Tú dirás.

– Se trata de ese amigo tuyo, Jasper

– ¿Qué sucede con él?

– ¿Siempre se comporta así de extraño?

– ¿Cómo de extraño?

– ¿A caso no viste su actitud con mi hermana el viernes? El muy… atrevido amigo tuyo ese se atrevió a decirme que le gustaba. No dejaba de mirarla, la acosaba con su presencia. ¡La asustó incluso!.

– ¿La asustó?

– Alice no está acostumbrada a ese tipo de acercamientos. Ella es más bien tímida… ¡y es una niña, por Dios! ¿Por qué un hombre como…ese se acercaría a Alice?

– Debo reconocer que me sorprendió su actitud, también. Él no suele comportarse así con las mujeres, y definitivamente, las chicas con el perfil de Alice no son su tipo. Es un poco extraño, pero no es mala persona ni mucho menos peligroso, por si eso es lo que te interesa.

– Pues no confío en ese tipo.

– ¿Y qué te dijo Alice acerca de él?

– Lo que te comenté, que está asustada por como ese tipo la miraba y la insistencia de acercársele con cualquier pretexto.

– No puedo creerlo…

– Adviértele por favor, que se aparte de mi hermanita antes que me saque de mis casillas. No lo quiero cerca de ella, ese tipo no me da confianza

– ¿No crees que estás sobreprotegiéndola?

– ¡Claro que no!

– Pero eventualmente ella tendrá que conocer a alguien, un chico, ya sabes…

– Lo sé, pero a alguien que actúe normal, por amor a Dios, alguien como ella.

– Ok, calma Emmett, me encargaré de advertirle… ¿pero qué sucede, si por esas jugarretas de la vida, ella se interesa en él?

– ¡No lo hará!

– Jasper podría ser persuasivo.

– Y yo muy violento.

Bella escondió una sonrisa para evitar que la furia de Emmett se elevara. Definitivamente él era un hermano celoso y las actitudes extrañas de Jasper no colaboraban. Definitivamente ella tendría que hablar con su amigo y advertirle.

Después de eso, Aurora le ofreció a Emmett un aperitivo, mientras Bella subía a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa para luego almorzar las exquisiteces culinarias de Aurora, de quien Emmett quedó gratamente sorprendido.

La mujer, que observaba la distendida relación entre su nieta y el joven, estaba agradecida de que él hubiese llegado, pues al menos el ánimo de su nieta se levantó considerablemente. Lástima que en su deseo íntimo, Emmett no era el candidato que ella consideraba perfecto para su nieta, pues ella tenía su preferencia.

_Edward Masen_, por supuesto.

**~C&A~**

Edward arribó aquel lunes a las ocho y treinta de la mañana con absoluta normalidad a las dependencias de la empresa donde trabajaba. Subió por el elevador hasta el piso en donde se encontraba su oficina. Saludó a la secretaria y enseguida entró a su despacho, como normalmente lo hacía. Eso sí, no podía negar que estaba esperando la llamada de la secretaria avisándole sobre…

_¡Ring!_

El teléfono sonó. Era la secretaria:

– Dime Lara

– La secretaria del señor Vulturi dice que el jefe lo necesita en su oficina, idealmente en este momento.

Y ahí estaba la llamada que Edward estaba esperando que ocurriera.

– Gracias Lara. Voy enseguida – dijo, tranquilamente y colgó.

Mientras iba de camino a la oficina de gerencia, pensaba en la conversación telefónica que había tenido con Alexander Battenberg sobre la probabilidad de que lo despidieran ese día, y de lo animado que él, Alex, había estado ante esa idea, pues podrían en marcha un montón de proyectos. O sea, que si lo despedía, él automáticamente estaría contratado por una de las empresas internacionales de diseño y construcción más importantes, "_Battenberg y Asociados_", con su caza matriz en Nueva York, donde tendría que mudarse en caso de concretarse su admisión allí.

– El señor Vulturi me espera, presumo – dijo Edward a la secretaria de Aro al llegar a su oficina.

– Un momento, arquitecto – dijo la profesional mujer, levantando el auricular y marcando tres números que la comunicaban con Aro, informándole que el arquitecto Masen estaba ahí_. _La mujer escuchó la corta respuesta y colgó.

– El señor Vulturi lo espera. Siga, por favor.

– Muchas gracias.

Edward golpeó la puerta e ingresó enseguida, encontrando a su jefe, sentado detrás de su escritorio.

– Edward, adelante por favor. Toma asiento – dijo Vulturi, indicándole las sillas frente a él.

– Bueno Aro, tú dirás para qué me necesitas.

– Bien Edward, verás… esto no es fácil para mí…

_"Ahí vamos… veré quien gana la dichosa apuesta…"_ pensaba Edward, recordando el trato que Tanya y Jasper habían hecho la noche del sábado respecto a los motivos de su despido.

– ¿Qué sucede Aro?

– Verás, he recibido… quejas por alguno de tus trabajos…

– ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Edward, un poco incómodo e incrédulo, porque eso no se lo esperaba.

– Ha habido pérdida de materiales muy costosos porque has dado la orden de derribar estructuras ya construidas y…

– Aro, si _hemos_ derribado esas estructuras, los constructores y yo, es porque no se ciñen a los planos y estaban en peligro de colapsar si se seguía adelante…

– No me importa eso, Edward. Se han perdido varios millones por esos errores de los que tú y el constructor son responsables de prever.

– Hubo un error de lectura, no se diseñó de mala manera, ni se hicieron mal los estudios o mediciones. Simplemente el jefe no prestó atención a las explicaciones.

– Bueno, pues, lamentablemente las cabezas de los responsables de este error están rodando, no sé si me entiendes…

– Necesito que seas explícito, Aro.

– Por tu deficiencia laboral en este proyecto, lamentablemente, quedas despedido de esta empresa Edward. No sabes cómo lo lamento.

"¿_No sabes cómo lo lamento? ¡Este viejo es un cara dura!…"_ pensaba él, mientras lo observaba tranquilamente. Había pasado lo que él esperaba, pero demonios, no se iría de ahí antes de decirle a su ex jefe unas cuantas cosas:

– ¿Deficiencia laboral? – cuestionó Edward, haciéndose con el torso hacia adelante para encararlo de más cerca – Aro, seamos sinceros. Tú y yo sabemos por qué estás haciendo esto…

– No sé a qué te refieres – refutó el aludido, frunciendo su ceño y recostándose sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

Edward hizo lo mismo, lanzando un bufido y sonriendo irónicamente, pero no pelearía con él por sus suposiciones. Se enfocaría directamente en lo concreto.

– Mira, para mí hubiese sido más… como decirlo… sensato escuchar que me despides por necesidades de la empresa, recorte de personal o esas cosas. Pero que pongas en tela de juicio mi trabajo, no lo voy a permitir. Si te atreves a poner eso como causa de despido, te juro que llegaré hasta las últimas consecuencias esperando que te retractes. Tengo pruebas, y bastantes para respaldar mi trabajo.

– Lamento que las cosas terminaran así, Edward.

– Pasaré a medio día por Recursos humanos para firmar el finiquito. Llamaré a mi abogado antes, por supuesto. Y con respecto a la obra que se está levantando, no permitiré que quites mi nombre del diseño de la obra. El arquitecto de esa construcción soy yo, y eso será parte de mi currículo – dijo, levantándose y dándole una mirada de advertencia desde su posición y – Soy el propietario intelectual en ese diseño y del dibujo de los planos. Probablemente la construcción deba seguir con esos diseños, así que hablaré con mi abogado para cubrir ese detalle.

– ¿Tu abogado, Edward? No sabía que tenías uno…

– Lo tengo. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo hacer un par de llamadas y sacar mis cosas de la oficina antes de irme.

– Tienes todo el día, no es necesario que te apures…

– Para mí es necesario salir de aquí, Aro.

– Lo lamento, Edward. De cualquier manera, espero que te vaya bien en adelante, muchacho – dijo Aro, levantándose de atrás de su escritorio y extendiendo la mano hacia Edward. Este último por una vez en su vida, sería mal educado a conciencia con alguien. El arquitecto quedó mirando la mano extendida de Aro y luego su cara de hiena sonriente, como Tanya le decía, y se apartó, dejándolo allí, ignorando el saludo de su ex jefe.

– Me retiro Aro – dijo, dándose la vuelta y saliendo tranquilamente de la oficina de gerencia.

Edward se fue derecho a la oficina de Tanya, a quien encontró corrigiendo los diseños de alguna decoración.

– ¡¿Y?! – preguntó la rubia amiga cuando lo vio.

– ¡Estoy despedido! – dijo Edward, alzando los brazos y sonriendo. Tanya se lo quedó mirando y no pudo hacer más que reír junto a su amigo.

– ¿Y gané la apuesta?

– ¿Reducción de personal? Eres muy poco creativa para ser diseñadora, Tanya. Ni tú ni Jasper acertaron. ¿Creerás que puso en duda mi trabajo? Lo que me recuerda que debo llamar al abogado – dijo, sacando su móvil y buscando en su agenda telefónica algún número.

– ¿Tienes abogado?

– No exactamente. Anoche Alexander puso uno a mi disposición. Ese hombre me convenció de que era necesario, sobre todo tratándose de Vulturi. Así que lo llamaré, no quiero que a Vulturi se le haga tan fácil este asuntito.

– ¡Demonios Edward! Jamás pensé que lo diría, pero con Bella, Jane y tú fuera de la empresa, esto no será lo mismo. Te extrañaré arquitecto.

– Y aunque no lo creas, yo a ti.

– ¿Y es necesario que te vayas a Nueva York?

– Lo es. Ahora más que nunca, lo sabes. Necesito alejarme. Además, el proyecto así lo precisa.

– ¿Le dirás a Bella?

– ¿Qué caso tiene, Tanya? No, no se lo diré. Pero puedes comentárselo si quieres – dijo él, lanzándose de hombros.

Tanya se levantó de su mesa de trabajo y se acercó hasta su amigo, envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de él, mientras él hacía lo mismo sobre sus brazos. Era un abrazo de amigos, cariñoso y quizás hasta de despedida.

– Te extrañaré aquí, Edward. Pero te deseo lo mejor, en donde quiera que tus pies te lleven, mi amigo.

– Extrañaré tus locuras, Tanya. De veras lo haré. Pero ya sabes, soy tu amigo en donde quiera que me encuentre. Siempre.

– ¡Maldita sea, Masen! ¡Me harás llorar! – protestó ella, dándole un golpe en la espalda. Él se carcajeó y sonrió agradecido de contar con pocos, pero buenos amigos, como lo eran Tanya y Jasper, Jane y Alexander. Y Bella…

Y, demonios; debería sacar de su cabeza y su corazón el sentimiento de desgarro que seguramente lo desgarrarían cuando llegara la hora de partir. Sobre todo, dejar atrás este nuevo sentimiento de amor no correspondido que lo inundaba ingratamente ahora.

Por ella.

_Por Bella. _

* * *

_** ¿Qué les pareció? No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... =)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Damas! _**

**_Señoritas, mil disculpas por el atrasito... pero ya estamos aquí. _**

**_Les estoy super agradecida de sus comentarios, sus alertas de favoritos y todo eso, que me anima a seguir con esta locura. Mil gracias a cada una._**

**_Como siempre, mi total y sincero agradecimiento a Ro -Ro Hale, mi super beta!_**

**_Y pues qué más... les dejo entonces para que lean, y espero, como siempre, sus comentarios. _**

**_Besotes y hasta muy pronto! =)_**

* * *

**9. Un paso al cambio**

**~C&A~**

Después de que Edward Masen le llamara a Alexander Battenberg para darle la _buena nueva, e_l acaudalado empresario puso a disposición de Edward su bufete de abogados, cuyo representante llegaría hasta su oficina, para cerciorarse que el finiquito laboral y las liquidaciones por el despido, estuviesen correctamente cubiertas; además de entregar un contrato para la compañía de Vulturi, en donde Edward Masen cedía el uso los derechos intelectuales de la obra que estaba en proceso, por una muy buena suma de dinero, a favor de Edward, por supuesto. Además, Alexander enviaría con el abogado, el contrato de trabajo para con su empresa, de quien ya tenían los detalles. Sólo faltaba la firma de Edward.

_"¡Vaya, cuanta eficiencia!"_

– ¿Arquitecto? – preguntó la secretaria, como pidiendo permiso para ingresar a la oficina de Edward, en donde él se encontraba guardando algunos documentos.

– Pasa, pasa – indicó Edward desde su escritorio en donde se encontraba revisando papeles y rompiendo los que no servían.

– Aquí están las carpetas que me pidió y el porta planos – indicó la mujer, entregándole lo que él le había solicitado hacía un rato – Este… y hay un hombre afuera que dice ser su abogado… Ehh… Marco Von Schh… – informaba ella, intentando pronunciar el complejo apellido que había anotado en la palma de su mano.

– Marco Von Schönherr – corrigió él, sonriéndole.

– El mismo.

– Hazlo pasar, por favor…

– Enseguida… Eh, este… una cosa más… – anuncio la tímida secretaria, jugando con sus dedos – Lamento que esto esté pasando. No entiendo la verdad por qué usted tiene que irse, pero… bueno… se le extrañará por estos lados.

– Gracias por todo. Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo, Lara.

– El honor ha sido mío, arquitecto. Ahora me voy, para hacer pasar al abogado.

– Gracias Lara.

Cuando la mujer salió, casi a los segundos, ella misma hacía pasar al alto y guapo hombre, quien en verdad, pensó la secretaria, parecía más modelo de portada de revista que abogado.

– ¿Arquitecto Edward Masen? Soy Marco Von Schönherr, encantado de conocerlo – dijo el elegante abogado, saludando muy cordialmente a Edward.

– El agrado es mío. Muchas gracias por venir tan pronto. Por favor, tome asiento –

– Muchas gracias. Alexander me puso al tanto de su situación con esta empresa, y ¿qué es lo que quisiera que habláramos ahora?

– Por supuesto.

En adelante, abogado y arquitecto comenzaron a hablar de cuestiones legales que Edward debía tener presente al momento de desligarse de la compañía, sobre todo en una situación tan difusa, como el señor Vulturi lo había hecho. A Edward le pareció fabuloso el dominio y la confianza con la que el profesional en leyes hablaba, pese a estar informado de su caso, hacia tan corto tiempo.

Estuvieron hablando cerca de una hora, hasta que Edward le pidió a Lara que informara a Recursos Humanos que él iba de camino a revisar sus documentos de salida, en compañía de su abogado. Cinco minutos después estaban a punto de abandonar la oficina, cuando sus amigos, Jasper y Tanya arremetieron sin llamar a la puerta, como siempre lo hacían.

– Oh, perdón, perdón… Lara no estaba en su puesto, y no pensamos que estabas ocupado – dijo Jasper, detenido en la puerta con Tanya tras él.

– Está bien – enseguida Edward hizo las presentaciones – Él es Marco Von Schönherr, mi abogado…

– ¿Tu abogado? ¿Tenías un abogado? – consultó Jasper sorprendido, frunciendo el ceño.

– Lo tengo, Jasper, ahora lo tengo – dijo, con la mandíbula apretada en dirección a su amigo. Enseguida, más relajado se dirigió al abogado – Ellos son Tanya Denali y Jasper Whitlock, colegas y amigos.

Tanya, que se había quedado literalmente muda con la presencia de semejante hombre, no hizo más que sonreír frente a la sonrisa cautivante de ese guapo abogado, que aparentaba unos treinta años más o menos, alto, fornido, cabellera negra, corta y engominada, con unos ojos increíblemente azules, nariz hermosa y labios gruesos, además de una no muy prominente barba que terminaba de completar la perfección de aquel rostro asimétrico, según la descripción que Tanya hizo en su cabeza, durante los segundos que ambos se miraron.

– Señorita Denali, es un gusto – dijo el abogado de voz sedosa y profunda, sonriéndole y besándole el dorso de la mano que Tanya extendió hacia él para saludarlo.

Ella, encandilada como estaba y sin poder decir mucho, solo asentir y sonreír de regreso. Agradeció al muy Divino Dios por mandarle a semejante hombre, pues ya había perdido las esperanzas para ella. Lo mejor de todo, es que el abogado no llevaba anillo de matrimonio, así que su dicha se elevó considerablemente.

El abogado dirigió luego su mano extendida hasta Jasper, con quien intercambió un amable y corto saludo.

– Bueno, Marco y yo íbamos de camino a Recursos Humanos ¿Los alcanzo luego en tu oficina, Jasper? Pasaré allí antes de irme – informó Edward a sus amigos.

– Sí, claro, no los detenemos más – dijo Jasper tomando del brazo a su amiga, aun embobada – ¿Verdad Tanya?

– Claro, claro… – respondía ella en dirección a Marco, que no dejaba de sonreírle. Edward y Jasper bufaron y pusieron los ojos en blanco ante la tan obvia y poco común actitud de Tanya.

– Ok. Tanya, cariño, vamos y dejemos a los caballeros hacer su trabajo. Nos vemos luego – indicó Jasper, saliendo de la oficina, arrastrando a su amiga, quien no dejó de hacer contacto visual con Marco hasta último momento.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Edward le dijo a Marco, quien seguía mirando hacia la puerta ahora cerrada, como si él también hubiese quedado deslumbrado por ella.

– Ella es algo… extraña…

– Yo la encontré hermosa, a decir verdad.

– Como digas. Bien, no dilatemos más esto. Acompáñame.

– Claro, vámonos – asintió Marco, saliendo con Edward de la oficina, rumbo a la firma de su _"liberación"_ de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Aro Vulturi.

**~C&A~**

– ¿Niña?

– ¿Mmh?

– ¡Alice! – dijo la mujer, tratando de que Alice le prestase atención – Pregunto que si hoy tiene practica de ballet.

– Ehh... Sí… No… Sí… por la tarde Esther, por la tarde – respondió ella distraídamente a lo que la ama de llaves le había consultado, mientras retiraba la mesa del desayuno en donde ella aún estaba sentada, mirando por el ventanal hacia el jardín de su casa.

Y es que desde la fiesta de compromiso de Jane y Alexander, la veinteañera Alice estaba viviendo en una especie de trance. Sí, porque ese extraño hombre alto, de cabello color miel y ojos claros, que intentó a como diera lugar acercarse a ella, la tenía confusa, y un poco temerosa. Nunca, ningún hombre la había hechos sentir así, y es que nadie, nunca, había intentado acercarse a ella de aquel modo. La intimidó completamente.

Alice sintió los ojos de ese hombre durante toda la noche, evaluándola, sofocándola, oyendo como le preguntaba a otros por ella, y en cuanto intentaba acercársele, ella simplemente se apartaba.

Pero como sea, el rostro de aquel hombre no la había dejado tranquila, ni siquiera en sus sueños. No podía evitar sentir, quizás, curiosidad por él. Porque debía admitirlo, ese extraño hombre era atractivo y cautivante. Y sentirse cautivada por un hombre al que apenas había visto una vez, la hacía sentir miedo.

– ¿Algo en especial para el almuerzo, niña Alice?

– ¿Eh? No, no tiene caso. Papá y Emmett almorzarán afuera. Yo solo querré algo liviano, ya sabes – solicitó Alice, a lo que Esther asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

– Este… niña, una cosa más… – dijo la mujer con mucho cuidado, quedando de pie junto a Alice – Su madre… volvió a llamarla…

Cuando Esther le informó de eso, Alice cerró los ojos, emitiendo un gemido silencioso, como si un dolor instantáneo corriera por su cuerpo, eliminando el ensueño que hacía segundos tuvo. La mujer a la que ella amó más que a nada en el mundo, y la mujer a la odiaba ahora, como nunca pensó odiar a nadie, insistía en llamar a la casa para hablar con ella.

– Esther, no es necesario que me lo digas cada vez que ella lo hace. No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ella – dijo con voz seca, sin abrir los ojos y empuñando sus manos con fuerza hasta el dolor – Tan solo dile lo que te pedí que le dijeras y tan solo cuélgale.

– Entiendo niña, sólo quería que supiese…

– Está bien, Esther… entiendo, no te preocupes – respondió, levantándose rápidamente de la mesa y corriendo a su cuarto, donde seguro se encerraría a llorar, cada vez que la imagen sucia de su madre inundaba su mente.

Esther se quedó inmóvil, de pie en la cocina, sintiendo pena por la dulce niña que estaba tan dañada y recordando la frase que Alice pidió que le dijera, cada vez que su madre intentase comunicarse con ella:

_"¡Qué yo soy huérfana de madre, y que creo en Dios y el demonio, que esa mujer se esté quemando en el infierno!" _había gritado Alice la primera vez en ese año que Stella, su madre, había llamado para hablarle.

**~C&A~**

– ¡Por Jesús, Jane! ¡Dime que lo conoces! – exclamó la hiperventilada Tanya, llegando al puesto de trabajo de Jane, el que en un par de días abandonaría.

Tanya, que ya por si sola era hiperactiva, ahora con el encuentro con aquel profesional de las leyes, su hiperactivismo había aumentado proporcionalmente. Parecía un remolino humano.

- ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿A quién?! ¡¿De quién hablas, Tanya?! ¡Cálmate! – dijo Jane mirando con extrañeza y confusión a su amiga.

– Al abogado de Edward…

– No sé de quién hablas… – asumió Jane confundida, alzando los hombros – Momento… ¿Edward tiene un abogado? – agregó después, reparado en la misma duda que ella y Jasper tuvieron sobre el abogado.

– Ahora tiene un abogado, que _tú_ Alex le asignó a Edward, para asesorarlo con el tema de su despido…

– ¡¿Lo despidieron?! – interrumpió la pequeña y rubia novia, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente ante lo que Tanya le confirmaba – ¿De verdad Aro hizo eso? – agregó, sin poder creerlo.

– De verdad, de verdad… – reafirmó Tanya, sentándose en el asiento frente a ella – No sé por qué te sorprende. Lo auguramos…

– Pero una cosa es augurar y otra es que realmente él se atreva a hacer eso… ¡Dios, pobre Edward! – dijo la preocupada Jane, llevándose las manos a la boca e imaginándose a su amigo padeciendo la desdicha del despido. Pero Tanya la trajo a la realidad del real estado de ánimo de Edward.

– ¡¿Pobre Edward?! ¡Ja!, no me hagas reír. Ese hombre estaba como si le hubieran aumentado el sueldo al doble en vez de despedirlo. No tenía nada de pobrecito… – indicó. Luego sacudió la cabeza, como reorganizando sus ideas – Pero no nos desviemos del tema más importante, dime si lo conoces. Se llama Marco Von… algo…

– ¿Von algo?

– Oh, Jane… eres tan literal a veces. No recuerdo su apellido, presumo es alemán igual que tu novio. Es abogado y trabaja para él…

– Creo que no lo conozco, Tanya. ¿No estaba en la fiesta?

– Te aseguro que si lo hubiera visto allí, no hubiera pasado desapercibido… – meditó ella en voz alta. Mordiéndose el labio e imaginándose lo grandioso que hubiese sido esa noche para ella… y no cuidando a su amigo ebrio como en verdad lo pasó – ¡Dile a Alex que me lo presente, por favor Jane! – agregó, exclamando a su amiga, golpeando las palmas de las manos sobre el escritorio, insistentemente como niña pequeña.

– Tanya, quizás Alex ni siquiera sea su amigo. Quizás solo trabaje con él…

– No pierdes nada con preguntárselo, ¡Por favor Jane, por favor!

– Se lo preguntaré cuando hablemos.

– ¡Gracias amiguita! – agradeció sinceramente Tanya, palmeando sus manos.

En ese momento, el móvil de Tanya sonó. Era Jasper llamando a una reunión extraordinaria del grupo de amigos en el restaurante que estaba a dos cuadras de allí para almorzar con Edward y conocer los detalles sabrosos de su salida.

Tanya le informó a Jane, y así que ambas salieron en dirección al restaurante, donde encontraron a Jasper y Edward. Tanya se lamentó en silencio, de que el guapo abogado no los estuviera acompañando. Estrujaría a Edward, para que le entregase hasta el mínimo detalle de él.

Cuando los cuatro amigos estuvieron instalados, y después de pedir los respectivos platos, Edward se dedicó a explicar los detalles de su tan ansiada salida de la empresa de Vulturi, "Art&Design":

– Primero, pedimos que modificaran la causa de la ruptura del contrato – informó, mientras vertía salsa de soya sobre su trozo de carne – ¿Creerán que el muy maldito viejo puso que yo no cumplía con el perfil profesional que la empresa requería? Pero ante las amenazas de demandas millonarias de parte de Marco – dijo Edward, acentuando el nombre del abogado y mirando a Tanya – Aro ordenó cambiar eso. Después, puso el grito en el cielo por el pago que debe hacer por ocupar los diseños de obra que me pertenecen, ya saben, propiedad intelectual y como guinda de la torta, me ha de pagar en un plazo de tres días una muy jugosa indemnización. Así que esta vez invito yo – dijo bebiendo de su vino y alzando las cejas mientras lo hacía. El recién despedido arquitecto Masen se veía bastante contento.

– Vaya, Tanya, ¿te das cuenta que vamos a quedar solos en esta mierda de empresa? – dijo Jasper en tono apesadumbrado.

– En cualquier momento me largo también, antes de decirle al viejo Aro y a sus sobrinitas todo lo que tengo aquí atragantado – dijo, indicando su garganta.

Después que el camarero llegara con cada uno de los pedidos a la mesa, llenaron sus copas de vino e hicieron un brindis por Edward, deseándole suerte de ahora en adelante.

– ¿Y alguien sabe de Bella? ¿Se ha recuperado? – preguntó Jasper cambiando el tema despreocupadamente, llevando luego un trozo de salmón a la boca. Jane alzó los hombros sin tener respuesta, mientras automáticamente Tanya y Edward se miraban, haciendo que este último bajara su cabeza, disminuyendo su estado de ánimo considerablemente.

El pecho de Edward quemaba con la sensación de ausencia de Bella. Finalmente, ellos eran un grupo de amigos en donde siempre eran los cinco, saliendo, de arriba abajo, pero desde que ella salió de la empresa… desde que es la novia de Emmett Cullen… Sacudió la cabeza, alejando sus pensamientos de pesares por su "amor no correspondido".

– No la he llamado. Esta noche quizás lo haga y nos juntemos. Además, ya será su cumpleaños y debemos celebrarlo como acostumbramos, ¿no? – comentó Tanya, haciéndole recordar a sus amigos la manerita que tenían de celebrar el cumpleaños de Bella. El año anterior, por ejemplo, la llevaron engañada hasta un sitio en donde estaba montada toda la parafernalia para que se lanzase en _benji. _A la pobre casi le da un infarto, y después de maldecir a sus amigos y amenazarlos de muerte, se lanzó, encontrando absolutamente alucinante la sensación. Años anteriores habían sido el parapente, o ese tipo de cosas o actividades excitante. Enseguida se iban los cinco a celebrar y embriagarse en el bar de costumbre.

Una hora después cuando los cuatro amigos acabaran de almorzar, donde por cierto, pidieron los platos y vinos más costosos de la carta, pues el recién despedido Edward invitaba, regresaron a sus trabajos… claro, los que debían hacerlo. Edward iría a ver a su madre al hospital, en donde trabajaba y luego a su apartamento para armar su maleta.

– Emm, Edward – dijo Tanya, antes de separarse de él y cuando Jane y Jasper ya se habían adelantado al trabajo.

– Dime.

– Como dije, pretendo esta noche llamar a Bella y ver si puedo hablar con ella… – comentó, cuidadosamente, esperando ver la reacción de Edward – y quería saber… si te importaba que le contara lo que… lo que te sucedió.

Edward la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, escrutándola…

– Se lo contarás aunque yo te diga que no lo hicieras. Te conozco, Tanya – dijo seriamente, pero no enojado. Luego pasó su mano por su cabello y trató de relajarse y sonar indiferente – Supongo que puedes hacerlo, a mí no me importa – agregó, sacando las llaves de su coche del bolsillo y jugando con ellas, mientras las observaba.

Tanya rodó los ojos y bufó ante el disque "desinterés" de su amiguito, pero no dijo nada. Es mejor dejarlo tranquilo, pensó. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, despidiéndose y deseándole lo mejor en su viaje a Nueva York

– ¡Y mándame el número de tu abogado, Edward!... digamos que necesito uno… y ese Marco me gusta… por su profesionalismo, ya sabes – le dijo guiñándole el ojo, antes de girarse y caminar las dos cuadras hasta el edificio. Edward la miró y no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

_¿Se enojaría Tanya que a él haya olvidado decirle que Marco preguntó varias veces por ella y que, descaradamente, le pidió le facilitara el número de su rubia amiga? _

_"Nooo…"_

**~C&A~**

– Gracias por contestar ahora el teléfono, Bella. Eres muy amable… – irónicamente habló Tanya, al otro lado de la línea telefónica, mientras bella rodaba los ojos.

– Lo siento, Tanya, pero estuve enferma…

– Enferma mis nalgas, Bella. Sé lo que te pasó, lo sé muy bien, pues fui yo quien llevó a Edward borracho al cuarto después de la fiesta y quien habló con él al día siguiente – dijo Tanya algo molesta. Pero debía controlarse.

– Tanya, por favor, no empieces… – suplicó lastimosamente, mientras se echaba hacia atrás sobre su cama.

– Está bien, está bien, disculpa. Y qué me cuentas Bella, de veras, ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Ahora mismo tengo dolor de cabeza. Comenzamos el trabajo de restauración de la iglesia y tuvimos mucho ajetreo. Es una hermosura y está en un lugar fabuloso. Pero hay un montón de cosas que hacer…

– Adoro las restauraciones…

– Lo recuerdo… ¿tú tienes novedades?

– Bien, por donde empiezo…. Hoy conocí al hombre de mi vida…

– ¿Otra vez? – preguntó Bella, provocando el enfado de su amiga, mientras peinaba el pelaje del buen Lincon, que para variar estaba durmiendo sobre sus piernas.

– ¡¿Cómo que otra vez?! Es guapísimo y muy culto, se llama Marco y es el abogado de Edward…

– Ahh… – exclamó Bella… luego reparó en la información que su amiga le daba – ¿Edward tiene abogado? – y otra vez la misma pregunta respecto al abogado de Edward.

– Ahora lo tiene… – respondió Tanya, alertando a Bella.

– ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó, poniéndose rígida sobre su cama y alertando a Lincon quien levantó su cabeza.

– Bueno, Aro lo despidió esta mañana…

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Bella llena de preocupación – ¡¿Y por qué hizo eso?!

– Eso es muy interesante. Verás, según lo que Aro había puesto en el término de contrato, fue porque Edward no tenía el perfil profesional que la empresa necesitaba y que su trabajo había sido deficiente o algo así…

– ¡Pero eso no es cierto!

– Oh, no, no lo es, pero el hombre se tenía que escudar en algo para tomar esa decisión. Pero hubo una razón, la verdadera razón… Edward el sábado terminó su relación con Victoria…

– ¿Qué…? – susurró Bella, entre incredulidad y asombro.

– Lo que oyes, Bella. Edward terminó con Victoria, y la bruja juró venganza. Pero Edward tenía As bajo la manga, una muy buena oferta para trabajar con Alexander. Él le insistió que se hiciera asesorar por el abogado… pero está muy tranquilo… ¿Podrías llamarlo, no?

– No… no lo sé… quizás…

– Antes que se vaya…. – dijo Taya, rápidamente, sabiendo que picaría más que la simple curiosidad de Bella.

– ¿Antes qué se vaya? – el corazón de Bella comenzó a martillar con dolor en su pecho. Jamás espero oír lo que su amiga acaba de decirle. Menos lo que iba a oír a continuación:

– Edward tendrá que radicarse en Nueva York a partir de Octubre. Mañana viaja para coordinar algunas cosas y conocer el equipo, la empresa y todo eso… – agregó Tanya, y después se le encendió su ampolletita de cupido – e incluso quizás viaje una temporada fuera del país – agregó aquella ultima mentirilla piadosa.

Mientras Tanya seguía hablando de algo más, Bella cayó en una especie de transe y sintió una profunda necesidad de llora, mientras su amiga seguía hablando y ella no hacía más que recordar en su cabeza fragmentos de los dichos que Tanya acababa de decirle: _"Edward terminó con Victoria…"_, "_Edward se radicará en Nueva York a partir de Octubre…", "Edward se va…fuera del país…" _

– ¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí?

– Voy… Tanya, voy a colgar… hablamos más tarde, por favor… – indicó Bella con dificultad, mientras oía a continuación las protestas de Tanya.

– ¡Pero Bella…! – fue lo que ella alcanzó a escuchar antes de colgar.

Tanya se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, oyendo a lo lejos el sonido característico de cuando la línea telefónica se corta. Pulsó el botón rojo para terminar. Suspiró y se preguntó cuál de sus dos amigos, Bella y Edward, era más terco. Pero en serio. O más tonto. Sí, porque las señales de sus sentimientos hacia el otro eran tan obvias que era una estupidez que siguieran haciéndose los ciegos, o los mudos, o los desentendidos… _"¡Ah, Tanya cupido, debes inventar algo, y rápido…!"_ meditaba ella, cuando la sobresaltó el sonido de "You could be mine" de los Gun's Roses que mantenía como rington. Miró la pantalla pensando que podía ser Bella que le devolvía la llama, pero en verdad era un número desconocido.

–¡Bah, que raro…!– dijo, mordiéndose el labio mientras si contestaba o no. Pero se quedaría con la duda si no lo hacía, así que decidió atender.

– ¿Sí, bueno?

– Señorita Tanya… – una profunda voz masculina, hizo que un estremecedor escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Tanya y pusiera la piel de gallina.

– ¿Sí? ¿Quién habla?

– Soy Marco Von Schönherr, abogado de Edward. Nos conocimos esta mañana…

_"¡Oh, por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios!"_

– Yo… sí, sí lo recuerdo

– Verá, me tomé el atrevimiento de pedirle al arquitecto Masen su número y… pues yo…

– Oh, por favor Marco, dejemos las formalidades a un lado. Estoy encantada que me hayas hablado… – interrumpió ella, dejando a un lado la latosa formalidad, que a ella le molestaban. Sintió que Marco se reía por lo bajo y se relajaba.

– ¿Quisieras salir a tomar un trago conmigo, esta noche?

– ¡Claro! ¿A qué hora pasas por mí? – coqueteó ella por teléfono con el galante abogado, quien había quedado prendado de esa alta y rubia mujer, que no lo había dejado concentrarse durante el resto del día, desde que la vio aquella mañana.

Y mientras Tanya y su nuevo amigo hacía planes para salir, la desconsolada Bella lloraba sin remedio sobre las colchas de su cama. Dios, que Edward se fuera lejos no se lo esperaba. Fue como un balde de agua fría que cayó sobre ella de sopetón.

¿Pero qué debía de hacer ella? ¿Llamarlo? ¿Escribirle? Después de todo, lo habían despedido y ella no tenía claridad de nada sobre eso, más allá de lo que Tanya alcanzó a decirle y de cualquier modo. Y se suponía que seguían siendo amigos… o algo así… pero después de lo del viernes… ¿Y qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué no se fuera? ¿Qué se quedara?

– ¡No harás nada Bella!, no tienes derecho, ¡no lo tienes! Tú misma lo apartaste de ti, ¡tú lo hiciste! – se auto increpaba, mientras seguía llorando sin consuelo.

A la mañana siguiente llegó al lugar en donde se encontraba la iglesia en la que trabajaba para su restauración. Estaba tratando de poner todo de si para ese proyecto; pero es mañana definitivamente le estaba costando. La restauradora, el ingeniero y algunos de los técnicos tuvieron que llamarla a tierra, cuando ella simplemente estaba con la cabeza en otra parte… o con otra persona.

En verdad, ese lugar tan sacrosanto debía servir para tranquilizarla, pero en ese momento pensó que el aire libre ayudaría más que el encierro.

Salió a recorrer los alrededores de la iglesia, ubicada en lo alto de una pequeña montaña, alejada del ajetreo del centro, lleno de naturaleza y privilegiando la vista panorámica de parte de la ciudad que se dejaba ver. Así que caminó bordeando la hermosa pero maltrecha capilla anglicana, construida de piedra con una hermosa cúpula de acero que aun sobrevivía. El deterioro estaba por dentro, después de un incendio que acabó con las fabulosas terminaciones de madera, entre otras bellezas que se encargarían de restaurar o en el mejor de los casos, reemplazar por materiales muy similares a los originales.

Se sentó sobre la hierba verde que se extendía detrás de aquel templo y se dedicó a sentir el sol bañándole aquella mañana de septiembre, mientras traía a su mente los mejores recuerdos junto a Edward, pero de lo único que se acordaba, era de las veces y de las maneras en que la había besado, y las cosas que él había dicho… que la necesitaba, que la extrañaba, que había soñado con ella… que moría por besarla… que no había dejado de pensar en ella. Edward le había dicho cosas que ella también moría por decirle, no sintiéndose capaz de hacerlo.

– ¡Así que tomando sol en vez de estar trabajando! – reprendió en broma Emmett, llegando hasta donde ella se encontraba. Ella levantó su vista y lo vio fruncir el ceño, intentando esconder una sonrisa y con sus manos en las caderas.

– Perdone usted, jefe – dijo ella sonriéndole de regreso, mientras Emmett se acercaba a ella y besaba tiernamente su frente – ¿Qué haces aquí, Emmett?

– Bueno, podría haberte llamado, pero decidí que era mejor venir… – indicó él, sentándose junto a ella sobre el prado.

– ¿Por?

– Tengo que hacer un viaje de improviso a Nueva York. Estaré ahí hasta el viernes – informó, jalando pasto con sus dedos despreocupadamente.

– ¿Nueva York? ¿Por qué? – ella preguntó con un deje de histeria. ¿No sería que Emmett y Edward iban a lo mismo? ¿O se encontrarían allí?

– Digamos que salió una cuenta importante para la empresa, Bella. Los inversionistas que proveerán de fondos para la construcción están allá y pues pidieron que nos reuniéramos, mi padre y yo, con ellos allí – explicó alzando los hombros.

– ¿Es una obra de construcción grande, no?

– Sí. Creo que será la más grande sobre la que hemos trabajado – contestó él sin tanta algarabía, mientras arrancaba tiritas de pasto – Es un desafío y debemos cubrir todos los blancos, ya sabes. Quizás tengamos que trabajar con contratistas y esas cosas…

– Pues me alegro que se presenten cosas grandes para la empresa…

– Te lo agradezco, pero me gustaría que esa alegría de la que hablas, se reflejara en tus ojos… ¿Qué ocurre, Bella?

– ¿Tan obvia soy? – preguntó escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

– Creo que eso ya lo hablamos. Preferiría decir que te estoy conociendo. Dime… – insistió Emmett mientras acariciaba su espalda. Pero ella insistía en negarlo.

– No es nada, Emmett. De verdad, no pasa nada – admitió levantando la cabeza y mirándolo e intentando esbozar una sonrisita. Emmett torció la boca en disgusto, haciéndole entender que no creía en eso, así que re insistió.

– Sabes que estoy aquí como su hombro para llorar, ¿no? – le recordó Emmett, apretando la punta de la nariz de Bella con sus dedos en un gesto muy tierno.

– Lo sé, Emmett. Pero quédate tranquilo, por favor, no pasa nada… Sabes que estos días no han sido muy… buenos, y pues es inevitable pensar…

– Pues no te ahogues en esos pensamientos, Bella. Toma una decisión respecto a ellos, y sal a flote, pero no te dejes hundir por ellos. No lo hagas…

– Lo intentaré

– Bueno, yo sólo venía a despedirme. Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo aquí contigo tomando el sol – le dijo, levantándose luego para ponerse en marcha – Tengo que ir a casa y enseguida al aeropuerto.

Bella le sonrió y aceptó la mano que él extendía hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse de ahí.

– Ve entonces, y pues que te vaya muy bien… – dijo ella acercándose a Emmett y abrazándolo por la cintura. Aspiró profundo, llenándose de su aroma que la calmaba. Él la rodeó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la frente.

– Hubiese deseado que esta vez también hubieras venido conmigo – susurró Emmett sobre la frente de Bella, recordando el viaje que hicieron juntos.

– Yo también Emmett, yo también.

– Extráñame – murmuró él, alejándose un poco y levantado su cabeza con sus manos para poder verle a los ojos.

– Lo haré – aseguró ella, dejando que ahora los labios de Emmett rozaran los suyos con ternura abrazadora. Minutos después se apartaron para que Emmett pudiese ir por lo necesario para tomar su vuelo.

Miró a Emmett que se encaminaba con paso gallardo hacia su coche y cuando se subió a éste y lo puso en marcha, ella agitó su mano en señal de despedida, mientras él hacía lo mismo y le sonreía.

Lástima que justo ahora, Emmett también se fuera.

En ese momento, Edward también fuese montado dentro un avión rumbo a Nueva York y ella no encontrase la valentía suficiente para llamarlo… y despedirse. Levantó su cabeza al cielo, cerró los ojos y soltó varios suspiros más, pensando en todo lo que le hubiese gustado decirle a Edward…

_"¡Pero no! Tú, la muy tonta, decidió mentirle por alguna razón que ni tu misma entiendes y alejarlo de ti... ¡Tonta Bella! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!"_

Antes de ponerse a llorar, soltó la respiración y se dirigió hasta el templo en donde se pondría a trabajar de una vez.

**~C&A~**

– ¡¿Cómo que te vas?! ¡¿Y qué pasará con tu trabajo aquí?!

– Madre, cálmate. Te hablé de la opción…

– ¡Me hablaste de la opción apenas hace tres días, Edward! – exclamó Esme, sin poder creer que su pequeño niño tendría que irse e la ciudad a radicarse en otra, lejos de ella. Se acercó hasta su niño y lo abrazó – y ahora me sales con que te vas mañana…

– Oye, voy por una semana a conocer con quienes voy a trabajar. Además quiero tener algo visto, un departamento, entre otras cosas.

– Te voy a extrañas, mi niño hermoso…

– Oiga, señora, no soy niño y dudo que sea hermoso… – reclamó él besando la cabellera ámbar, sedosa y exquisitamente fragante – Además, si me vas a extrañas tanto, ¿por qué no te vienes conmigo, eh?

– Sí, claro, como si fuera tan fácil. Sabes que tengo responsabilidades aquí… estás mis otros niños que me necesitan…

– Lo sé doctora, lo sé… y también te extrañaré – admitió con algo de pena. Pero luego reivindicó su tono para no desanimar a su madre – Pero no permitiré que nos despidamos ahora, cuando en verdad recién voy a marcharme definitivamente en octubre…

– ¡Octubre!... Dios, si no falta nada – dijo ella apartándose y mirando a su hijo con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, iguales a los de su hijo, como si realmente los hubiese heredado de su ADN – ¿Estás seguro que es esto lo que quieres hacer?

– Sí madre – suspiró cerrando sus ojos, para escapar de su mirada – Estoy seguro – reafirmó, mientras su madre le sonreía y le acariciaba la mejilla con su muy usual ternura.

El apartarse de su madre sería, quizás, una de las separaciones que más le costaría, en su decisión de radicarse en otra ciudad, meditaba Edward aquella noche, mientras metía ropa en su maleta.

Sí, le dolería dejarla, la extrañaría, pero que un hijo se alejara del seno materno era una cuestión natural. Y sobre todo con ella, que era "Mamá gallina" protegiendo a su "pequeño polluelo", aunque el polluelo ya no lo era, sino más bien un gallo hecho y derecho. Como sea, ella siempre lo vería como su niño.

Y estaba Bella.

Estaba la inminente separación de la mujer, por la cual había descubierto sus sentimientos de amor, un poco tarde, o bastante tarde en verdad, cuando ella ya le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a otro hombre, probablemente digno de ella.

_"¡Maldición! ¡Cómo tan estúpido de no haberme dado cuenta antes!"_ rabiaba, mientras a estas alturas, lanzaba ya con rabia las prendas de ropa en la maleta, que en un principio fueron puestas con cuidado dentro, para evitar que se arrugaran lo menos posible.

_"Si se lo dices… puedes cambiar las cosas entre tú y ella…"_ recordó las palabras de su amiga Tanya hace un par de días atrás… ¿y qué sacaba con decírselo? ¿Qué sacaba con decirle que la amaba y que hace muy poco se había dado cuenta? Ella no dejaría de amar a Emmett por seguirlo a él. No, no lo haría, por mucho que eso le doliera. Pero conociendo a Bella, quizás va a sentirse mortificada por lo que hablaron la última vez… por lo que él le dijo o por lo que ella le dijo… o le dio a entender.

– Quizás tenga que buscarme a alguien, para demostrarle que estoy bien y para que no se sienta culpable… – meditaba con sus boxers en la mano, como en un trance, antes de meterlos finalmente, lanzando un suspiro – Sí, quizás lo haga.

Antes de meterse a la cama para dormir, pues a las ocho de la mañana tenía que estar en el aeropuerto, recibió un zalamero mensaje de texto de su amiga Tanya, quien decía adorarlo con todo su corazón por darle su número de teléfono al abogado, Marco, con quien saldría esa noche. Además, prometió una cena en el mejor restaurante a su regreso de Nueva York como agradecimiento y una sesión de sus famosos masajes relajantes con piedras calientes de no sabía dónde. Sonrió después que lo leyó, para luego programar el despertador.

Aquel martes, después de abordar su vuelo de seis horas rumbo a Nueva York, Edward Masen fue recibido en el aeropuerto por el mismísimo Alexander, quien lo esperaba para dar inicio a lo que sería su periodo en Nueva York.

– ¡Estimado Edward! – dijo Alex, dándole un apretón de manos como bienvenida al recién llegado – Espero que el viaje haya sido placentero.

– Alexander, estuvo todo muy bien con el viaje.

– Bueno, supongo que comiste en el avión, pero si apeteces algo, o quizás descansar.

– Sí, bueno, hice reservaciones en un hotel…

– ¡Claro que no! No puedo tener a mi huésped alojando en un frio hotel. Estaré encantado de que vengas a casa, está todo preparado allí para recibirte – indicó, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

– No tienes que molestarte

– No es ninguna molestia – aseguró, mientras le indicaba que caminaran a la salida, en donde un hombre vestido completamente de negro se irguió al ver a Alexander, y abrió enseguida la puerta trasera de un lujoso Aston Martin gris claro.

– Señor – dijo él hombre cuando Edward se acercó al coche, inclinando la cabeza. Edward asintió de regreso al hombre que presumió era el chofer.

– Mis padres están en casa… – indicó Alex ubicándose junto a él sobre aquellos cómodos asientos de cuero – y esperan conocerte, sobre todo mi madre, que es una gran filántropa, pues Jane le habló del trabajo de tu madre con el hospital para niños quemados.

– Sí, bueno. Ese hospital sobrevive gracias a las donaciones y es la vida de mi madre. Tienen un montón de proyectos, pero han debido ser pospuestos.

– Entiendo – admitió Alex, mientras el coche se movía por supuesto a uno de los sectores residenciales exclusivos en donde vivía – Quizás podamos hacer algo por esos niños también. A mi madre le encantaría colaborar, bueno a todos en verdad.

– Y sería de mucha ayuda, te lo aseguro.

– ¿Y qué me dices sobre lo de ayer? Marco me informó que habías salido justamente gratificado de la empresa de Vulturi.

– Sí, la verdad es que sí. Y no esperaba que fuera menos. La cosa es que no pensé que fuera tan rápido. Digamos que la locuacidad de Marco ayudó mucho, cuando habló de demandas, investigaciones, entre otras cosas.

– Sí, Marco es muy eficiente… y me comentó algo extraño, de que él también había salido favorecido, pero no entendí muy bien de qué se trataba. Después le hablé a Jane y me preguntó si yo era amigo de Marco…

– Tanya y él han salido anoche. Yo le di su teléfono a Marco para que la llamara.

– ¡Ah! Ahora entiendo…

– ¿Y cómo llevas lo del futuro matrimonio? Jane se ve nerviosa – preguntó Edward, sintiéndose curioso de cómo un tipo como Alex podría llevar el asunto de la boda.

– Mi pobre niña – dijo, sonriendo y recordando a su pequeño amor – Odié tener que venir aquí sin ella. En cuanto me case, no pienso apartarla de mi lado, en ningún momento. Estoy ansioso de que sea mi esposa… pero siento que los días pasan tan lentos cuando no la tengo cerca… que hay una eternidad entre hoy y el día de la boda…

– ¡Vaya! Y pensé que los alemanes eran de sentimientos fríos…

– Pues yo nací en Alemania, pero casi toda mi vida me críe en Estados Unidos – explicó, aflojando el nudo de su corbata y soltando el primer botón de su camisa – Y por otro lado, Jane ha sido la única mujer que ha logrado hacer florecer en mí, todo este romanticismo. Jamás pensé que me enamoraría a primera vista de ella…

Alexander terminó la frase, desviando su mirada hacia el exterior y sintiendo el anhelante deseo de montarse en un avión e ir por su amada Jane, a quien extrañaba como un loco, pese a que llevaba pocos días lejos de ella. Mientras Edward sentía envidia por ese hombre enamorado y muy bien correspondido, con un futuro que auguraba pura felicidad junto a la mujer que amaba y que lo amaba.

Definitivamente, él era un tipo con suerte.

– Y no se trata de suerte… – dijo Alex sacando a Edward de sus cavilaciones y como si hubiese leído en su mente.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó Edward, confundido.

– La otra noche, después de la fiesta, ya sabes… me dijiste que yo era un tipo con suerte… y creo que esto, el amar a alguien y que ella me ame, es más que suerte – indicó con total convicción – Creo que las cosas se dan cuando se tienen que dar, que el momento de todos llega, pero no cuando uno lo desea, sino cuando es el momento justo. Y creo que mi momento de amar y ser amado es este, y no podía ser el mejor.

– Quizás tengas razón… quizás simplemente este no es mi momento. – meditó en voz alta, con la vista perdida en la calle – Y… y por lo de la otra noche… yo sólo… me pasé de copas y…

– No, Edward. Nada de qué disculparte. Ya lo hablamos y te dije que todos pasamos por eso. No hay problema – indicó sinceramente Alex… y es que si Edward supiera todas las veces que él había quedado en el mismo estado que él la otra noche, por distintas situaciones.

El coche comenzó a subir una pequeña cuesta hasta quedar frente a una especie de fortaleza, rodeada por murallas blancas de piedra granulada. Un par de puertas metálicas se abrieron para que el lujoso coche entrara por un camino de ripio, rodeado por inmensos jardines estilo colonial, hasta quedar finalmente frente a la mansión de la familia Battenberg.

– Bueno, esta es nuestra morada – indicó Alexander, mientras Edward miraba con asombro tan increíble construcción colonial.

Bajaron del coche, mientras Edward deambulaba con su vista por el entorno tal elegante que llenaba todo, desde las plantas.

– Es increíble… debe ser del siglo XVIII – dijo Edward, contemplando la mansión.

– Muy acertado – asintió Alex, mientras Edward y él caminaba hacia le entrada principal – No pertenece ni a la dinastía familiar, ni nada de eso. Mi padre adora comprar este tipo de construcciones, como la que tenemos en Los Angeles, restaurarlas y conservarlas como patrimonio.

– Son increíbles. Aquí no son muy comunes de ver. Las personas optan por la modernidad.

– Es así… Inicialmente la idea era vivir aquí después de casado, pero a Jane le pareció demasiado, por eso que quiero que veas el chalet que compré y ver si podemos hacer modificaciones pequeñas para que esté lista y habitable para el regreso de mi luna de miel.

– Mañana mismo podemos ver los planos.

– ¡Fantástico! – exclamó Alex abriendo la puerta e ingresando al sofisticado recibidor de la mansión, donde una mujer, a quien Edward reconoció como la madre de Alex, se acercaba a ellos con una muy amable sonrisa.

– ¡Mi Alexander! – dijo ella acercándose a su hijo y dándole un muy sonoro beso en la mejilla. Luego fue hasta Edward, quien extendió su mano hacia ella en señal de saludo.

– Señora, buenas tardes.

– Edward, me alegro que hayas llegado sin novedad. Estamos honrados de tenerte aquí.

– El honor es mío, señora…

– Dime Berenice, por favor. Bueno, pasemos. Adentro está, mi marido, además mi hermano y mi sobrina han llegado intempestivamente

– Oh... – exclamó Alex – Pero antes, quizás Edward quiera subir a su recamara a refrescarse o descansar un rato…

– Refrescarme estaría bien.

– Como desees, Edward. Alexander te acompañará hasta tu cuarto – indicó Berenice.

– Muchas gracias Berenice por su hospitalidad.

– No es nada, muchacho. Es un placer. Eres amigo de mi Jane y ahora de Alexander, y además formas parte de nuestras empresas. No es ningún problema, muy por el contrario – dijo la mujer acercándose a Edward y dándole un abrazo que a él mismo le sorprendió.

Mientras él y Alex subían hacia el segundo piso, Alex le comentó a Edward la manera en que sus padres, de cierta forma, se habían enamorado de Jane también. Simplemente la adoraban. También le explicó a grandes rasgos lo de la visita inesperada de su tío. Básicamente no era el problema él, sino que habían llegado sin avisar, cuestión que a padre, sobre todo a su madre, le desagradaba mucho. Por muy hermano que fuera.

Enseguida Alex le enseñó a Edward el cuarto de invitados, en donde ya estaba su maleta. Lo dejó para que se refrescara y si cambiaba de opinión con respecto a descansar, pues que estaba en plena libertad de hacerlo.

Cuando el anfitrión se retiró, Edward se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la increíblemente cómoda y reconfortante cama, la que supuso su colchón estaba hecha seguramente de plumas de ganso o algo así.

_"¡Oh, Dios!"_ exclamó con gusto, cruzando sus pies y sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo raso. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró, mientras aquellos ojos marrones no dejaban de atormentarlo. Así que decidió abrirlos y levantarse de la cama, no se daría el lujo de deprimirse cuando recién había llegado y tenía mil cosas que hacer. Se metió enseguida rápidamente al baño, y tomar una rápida ducha.

Cuarenta minutos después bajo, y no sabe si por casualidad u otro motivo, Alexander apareció indicándole que lo acompañara donde estaba el resto de su familia.

Entraron a un salón amplio, clásico y lujoso, no cayendo en los excesos, por cierto, en donde estaban sentados en los grandes sillones del siglo XVIII, el hombre quien recordó se presentó en la fiesta de compromiso como el patriarca de la familia, Don Frederick Battenberg, además de Berenice, un hombre y una mujer a quienes no reconoció.

– ¡Arquitecto Masen, que gusto tenerlo en mi casa! – dijo el hombre, acercándose a Edward para estrecharle la mano en saludo.

– El gusto es todo mío, señor Battenberg – respondió Edward muy educadamente.

– Oh, por favor, puedes llamarme Frederick. ¿Todo bien con el viaje?

– Todo muy bien, muchas gracias.

El hombre tomo por el hombro a Edward y lo dirigió hasta los presentes.

– Bueno, ya has conocido a mi esposa – dijo el hombre indicando a su mujer quien le sonreía. Enseguida lo guió hasta un hombre, tan alto como él, de cabello negro entre los que se dejaban ver algunas canas, ojos negros, tez muy blanca y dientes blanquísimos que se dejaban ver detrás de la sonrisa que en ese momento esbozaba. Edward no sabía por qué, pero a él nunca le gustó la gente que sonreía con tanta exageración, como lo hacía ese hombre.

– Él es Eleazar Miller, mi cuñado – presentó Frederick, mientras Edward saludaba al aludido – y ella es nuestra sobrina, Kate, hija de Eleazar – dijo ahora el padre de Alex, indicándole a la hermosa mujer. Ella era alta, delgada, elegante, tu cabello caía liso y negro azabache sobre su espalda. Su rostro era delicado, sus ojos tan negros como su cabello… en resumen, era una linda chica. Y muy tímida a simple vista, pues estaba sonrojada, mientras intentaba esquivar la mirada de la presencia de Edward.

– ¿Qué tal? – dijo él, extendiendo su mano hasta la chica, sonriéndole y haciendo que ella también le sonriera de regreso y se relajara un poco.

– Kate trabajará contigo, Edward. Aquí nuestra pequeña sobrina – dijo Frederick, acercándose a su sobrina y rodeándola por los hombros – acaba de graduarse de la escuela de arquitectura en Boston. Pensamos que sería buena idea que comenzara a trabajar contigo.

– Oh, por supuesto, será un agrado – concedió Edward sonriendo. Claro, la chica otra vez estaba roja, mordiéndose el labio y mirando hacia sus zapatos.

Durante el diálogo con las personas allí, Edward se enteró que Eleazar y su hija también se estaban hospedando allí. Además, hablaron a grandes rasgos de la construcción que la compañía de Alexander se había adjudicado y de la que Edward ahora era parte. También estuvieron ansiosos de saber sobre el trabajo de Esme, la madre de Edward, en el hospital infantil para quemados. Edward les explicó de qué se trataba y los padres de Alex se vieron entusiasmados por apadrinar esa obra.

Después, durante la cena, Alexander acaparó en gran parte la atención de Edward hablándole de las ideas de modificaciones que tenía para el chalet que había comprado para su novia. Al día siguiente irían a la residencia, revisarían el lugar y checarían los planos para hacerle las modificaciones.

– Espero no causarte molestias… – murmuró Kate a Edward, atreviéndose a hablarle por primera vez mientras tomaban un licor digestivo en la sala, después de la cena.

– ¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Porque no sé, si pueda ser un verdadero aporte…

– Me preocuparé de que aprendas, y no serás para nada una molestia, muy por el contrario, ya verás.

– Gracias Edward… – agradeció ella sinceramente.

– No me des las gracias. Será trabajo y yo soy bastante exigente… – bromeó guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que la pobre chiquilla se derritiera por dentro, frente a ese guapo arquitecto de ojos verdes que le sonreía y bromeaba con ella. Y con quien trabajaría… _¡Dios del cielo, qué lindo es!_

– Bien, si me disculpan, me retiro. El viaje me está pasando la cuenta y quisiera descansar ahora – explicó Edward levantándose del sillón, listo para retirarse a dormir, antes claro de llamar a su pobre madre que debe estar esperando su llamada.

– Por favor Edward, ve tranquilo y descansa – indicó Alex – mañana después del desayuno revisaremos la agenda y comenzaremos, ¿te parece?

– Suena estupendo – respondió Edward a Alex – Buenas noches a todos – agregó enseguida, despidiéndose en general, después de oír que todos se despedían de él, caminó hacia donde recordaba se encontraban las escaleras para subir al segundo piso y meterse en la confortable cama para dormir.

Cuando se tumbó sobre esta, y después de llamarle a Esme, pensó que después de todo su primer día de prueba en Nueva York no había estado tan mal. Muy por el contrario. Pero aun así, en silencio, no dejaba de suspirar por lo que dejaba en Los Ángeles.

Se giró para quedar sobre su espalda y cerró los ojos. Allí estaban una vez más el par de orbes marrones que eran parte de sus sueños desde hace algunas semanas. Tendría que haber pensado en otra cosa para difumar aquella imagen, pero se permitió el tormento que ella ahora provocaba en él.

Con una mano sobre su pecho y el otro revolviéndose los cabellos, pensaba y pensaba en Bella, lamentándose de todo, buscando una salida para esa nueva clase de dolor que le llenaba el pecho en aquel momento. Y pensó que, quizás, la distancia contribuiría a aliviarlo.

O contrariamente, acrecentaría su anhelo por ella.

* * *

_** ¿Qué les pareció? No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... =)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Mis nenas..._**

**_sí... antes que nada, mil disculpas por el atraso, pero se presentaron mil cosas... pero ya estamos aquí._**

**_Como siempre, a cada una mil mil gracias, por sus lecturas silenciosas, sus palabras u opiniones a través de sus comentarios aquí, o por facebook o por twitter, por sus alertas de favoritos y todo eso... y a las que se han ido agregando en esta locura, mil gracias también. La historia está dedicada a todas ustedes. _**

**_La historia es beteada por Ro-Ro Hale... mi ángel malo... (porque sepan que ella es mala... ya sabrán...) De cualquier forma, mil gracias a ella. Es un gran apoyo._**

**_Agradecimientos Especiales: Fanfiction Twilight Hispanoamérica (Grupo Facebook) - "¡Gracias por su apoyo, chicas!"_**

**_Bueno. Las dejo con las locuras de esta terca princesa y sus príncipes... a ver qué pasará ahora._**

**_¡Besos a todas!_**

* * *

**10. El príncipe desencantado.**

**~C&A~**

_Querido Edward… _

– No, no, no – negó, borrando el encabezado recién escrito.

_Estimado Edward…_

– ¡No, claro que no! – se espetó Bella, volviendo a borrar el encabeza del email que hace unos cinco minutos intentaba redactar.

_Hola Edward:_

_Hubiese deseado hacer estos hace días atrás, pero ya sabes como soy… siempre dejando todo para última hora. _

_Bueno, no sé qué decirte… sobre tu despido de la empresa. Sabes que me parece totalmente injusto, pero sabes, también te entiendo. Me alegro, eso sí, saber que tienes un muy buen puesto con Alexander. Te mereces estar en esa gran empresa, seguro podrás desarrollarte allí como siempre has querido, Edward. _

_Te merecer cosas grandes._

_Dios, Edward; desearía que las cosas entre nosotros jamás hubiesen cambiado… desearía que con la misma naturalidad de siempre nos hubiésemos encontrado y hubiéramos hablado de nosotros, de lo que nos ha pasado en estos días… o quizás tomar una cerveza, o caminar por la bahía…_

_Yo te quiero Edward… te quiero tanto, desde hace mucho, y no dejaré de hacerlo probablemente nunca. _

– No, no puedo – dijo, pulsando el botón _Guardar_.

Enseguida se levantó de su escritorio y camino por su cuarto casi en penumbras, mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro y su cabello, disgustada consigo misma, frustrada porque la cobardía había salido a flote, dominándola. Sí, porque ella era una cobarde. Y una mentirosa.

Como la había llamado Tanya la última vez que se vieron.

Durante esos ocho días, ocho miserables días que habían pasado desde _el asunto_ con Edward y seis, desde que supo que él se fue hasta New York. El itinerario de Isabella no era otro que el trabajo y la casa. Llegaba muy temprano por la mañana hasta el sector donde se encontraba la iglesia en la que estaban trabajando. Vertía todas sus energías mentales y físicas en ese proyecto y llegada la noche, llegaba a casa visiblemente rendida, con nada más que deseos de darle un beso a su abuela, acariciar a Lincon y meterse a la cama para dormir.

– Sabes que puedes enfermarte, ¿verdad? – le dijo su abuela una noche mientras cenaban, muy preocupada, viendo como su estado de ánimo iba decayendo con más facilidad cada día. Además, no comía y la oía llorar por las noches – Dime qué hago para ayudarte…

– Nada abuela, sólo no te preocupes por mí – pidió Bella, mientras jugaba con el plato de rigattoni con salsa blanca que su abuela había preparado para ella – Ha sido el exceso de trabajo. Todo mejorará, ya verás… – agregó Bella, intentado darle una sonrisa a su abuela para despreocuparla.

Y como Aurora, Tanya, Jane, Jacob, incluso Jasper intentaban acercársele, invitarla a salir como antes acostumbraban, pero ella simplemente los ignoraba, inventaba excusas o evitaba atender sus llamadas.

Hasta que un día, Tanya se vio superaba por la furia de saber cómo Bella se hundía en su mierda. Después de llamarla por enésima vez a su celular y no recibir respuesta, marcó a su casa y habló por minutos con Aurora, quien de la pura preocupación por su nieta, soltó un llanto haciendo que a Tanya se le ropiera el corazón. Sin demora entonces, se montó en su coche y se fue hasta la casa de Bella. Aurora le indicó que estaba en su cuarto, encerrada, para variar. Tanya subió las escaleras y se metió al cuarto de Bella sin siquiera golpear la puerta. Al entrar, vio a su amiga sentada frente a la ventana, mirando hacia ningún lugar el particular.

– ¡Eres una desconsiderada! – le increpó con rabia llegando hacia su lado, y apuntándola con el dedo índice – Te estas hundiendo en tu mierda sin mirar como dañas a los que están a tu alrededor. ¿Has visto a tu pobre abuela? ¡No sabe qué hacer para ayudarte!

– No te metas, Tanya, por favor… – susurró Bella sin inmutarse por el tono alto que Tanya había usado. Subió sus rodillas y las abrazó con fuerza, descansando su barbilla sobre éstas.

– ¡Me meto! Me meto, porque no puedo dejar que te hundas así, Bella. ¡Mírate!

– Sólo estoy cansada, maldita sea – dijo levantándose finalmente y bufando, mientras rebuscaba algo en su velador, dándole la espalda a Tanya.

– Que buena mentirosa te has vuelto últimamente… – aseveró Tanya fríamente, haciendo que automáticamente Bella se volteara hacia ella y la mirara con ojos como platos, para luego fruncir su boca, como sujetando la rabia.

– ¡No soy una mentirosa! – respondió, con los dientes apretados, empuñando sus manos.

– Bueno, pues eso es lo que yo tengo ahora frente a mí… – contradijo Tanya con petulancia, haciendo movimientos con una de sus manos, indicándola a ella.

– ¡Vete Tanya! – gritó Bella de regreso… no iba a permitir que Tanya la tratara así, por mucho que la quisiera como amiga… y por mucha razón que ella tuviese.

– Estas impidiéndote de disfrutar de tu vida por esconderte bajo una sarta de no sé cuántas mentiras, porque le tienes miedo a no sé qué mierda… – increpó con rabia – Tú no eras así, Bella.

– ¡Tú no sabes nada! – gritó Bella de regreso, interrumpiendo a Tanya, quien la miró por dos segundos y dejó que las palabras fluyeran:

– Probablemente ignore muchas cosas, ¿pero sabes qué? Soy malditamente feliz y disfruto de la vida porque sé que después de esta no habrá otra igual y por los mil infiernos Bella, me merezco ser feliz – habló bajo, ronco y serio, viendo como los ojos de Bella comenzaban a desbordarse –Enfrento mi vida con sinceridad. Cuando algo me molesta, lo digo. Cuando algo me gusta, lo digo… Cuando amo a alguien lo digo y hago lo que sea para verle feliz, ojalá junto a mí… y no le miento induciendo su sufrimiento, Bella – agregó con énfasis, lentamente.

– ¡Vete! ¡Vete! – gritó Bella sin aguantar el llanto, mientras iba a la puerta para abrírsela y se largara de una vez. Las palabras de Tanya siempre eran certeras y muy crudas cuando ella quería. Tan crudas como en ese momento.

Tanya miró a su amiga, roja de rabia frente a ella, llorando, temblando y en silencio le pidió perdón por ser así de cruel, pero debía hacerla entender de alguna manera. Así que sin más, y esperando que ella recapacitara, salió en silencio de la habitación de su amiga. Cuando Tanya se fue, Bella cayó de rodillas hasta el suelo y lloró con amargura.

Los días que siguieron no tuvieron cambios para ella. Para su pesar, Emmett había regresado de su viaje, pero había tenido que regresar a afinar unos detalles en New York, teniendo que extender su estadía allí. Era con el único con quien hablaba. Él era como un descanso para su fatigado cuerpo y un bálsamo para su triste alma. Así que su consuelo lo hallaba por medio del teléfono, cada vez que él la llamaba para reconfortarla y decirle que él estaba con ella, pasara lo que pasara.

Pero un día, cuando en New York ya era de noche, Emmett llamó a Bella como si estuviese en el mismo centro del infierno. Su voz era desesperaba, airosa, confusa, que a Bella le costó mucho reconocer, que era con Emmett con quien hablaba…

– Cálmate Emmett, cálmate, dime lo que pasa… – pidió ella, pudiendo sentir la acelerada respiración de Emmett al otro lado de la línea.

– Dios Bella, por qué no estás aquí… ¿por qué no estás aquí? – se lamentaba él con desespero, encerrado en el cuarto de hotel, después de arrancar literalmente de esa cena.

– Me asustas… ¿dime qué tienes? – rogó Bella, desistiendo de sus propios pesares y preocupándose ahora de Emmett.

– Es ella… ella está aquí…

– ¿Ella?

– Rosalie…

– ¡¿Te hizo algo?! ¡Dime Emmett!

– Dijo que me amaba… y me besó… y yo le dije que la odiaba… y no me cree… y yo la odio tanto, tanto…

– Emmett…

–Y me besó… y la besé… y sus besos sabían igual que la otra vez… igual que antes… cuando la amaba…

Sí, el encuentro que Emmett tuvo con Rosalie fue absolutamente casual. El destino se las ingeniaba para restregarle en la cara que esa cruel mujer había decidido los lujos desmedidos y el confort que su actual marido le daba, en vez del amor que él juró profesarle por el resto de su vida. Su marido, Royce King, mismo hombre que era uno de los inversionistas de la construcción que la empresa de los Cullen se había adjudicado… mismo hombre que aquella noche de negocios, había llegado con su elegante esposa a ese muy fino restaurante, junto a los demás empresarios.

El mismo restaurante donde esa mismísima noche, Alexander Battenberg, sus padres, su prima Kate Miller y el mismísimo arquitecto Edward Masen había ido a cenar.

**~C&A~**

Era la última noche de Edward en New York. Al menos en ese corto viaje de diez días, pues la segunda semana de octubre ya debería estar instalado en la ciudad, poniendo manos a la obra en su nuevo lugar de trabajo, que por cierto, lo traía muy contento.

Al menos, algo que lo hiciera feliz.

"_Bella… No, no, no… ahora no"_ se decía Edward, cuando un recuerdo suyo amenazaba con entristecerlo. No, no se podía dar el lujo. No ahora.

Esa tarde, Alexander había quedado encantado con las recomendaciones que Edward y su _discípula_ Kate habían hecho con respecto al chalet que había comprado para Jane:

– Quizás podrías quitar las columnas, que según los planos, no son más que decorativos… y puedes extender los espacios de luz con tragaluces, ampliando los ventanales y botando el área del corredor, dejando al aire libre… un espacio para compartir en el jardín – propuso Kate, que había acompañado a Edward y a su primo Alexander al lugar donde se encontraba el chalet.

Alexander se rascó la nariz, pensativo. Enseguida miró a Edward y él asintió con la cabeza, reafirmando las apreciaciones de Kate.

– ¿Lo crees? – dijo Alexander, mirando alternadamente los planos, a su prima Kate y a Edward.

– Sí – afirmó ella con total seguridad, sin dejar de mirar los planos – Si es un regalo para Jane, pues debes pensar en ella. Si dices que es sencilla, lo primero es quitar esas columnas y hacer del espacio algo sencillo, hogareño, propio de ella. Que se dé cuenta lo bien que la conoces…

– ¡Eres un pequeño geniecillo, Kate! – exclamó muy alegremente Alex, abrazando a su prima, pillándola totalmente desprevenida. Ella la verdad, no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras efusivas de cariño, por parte de nadie.

– ¡Es un genio! – dijo besando el tope de su cabeza con orgullo – ¿Lo crees, Edward? – agregó, mirando a Edward quien los observaba sonriendo.

– Totalmente. Es mi discípula, lo olvidas. ¡Claro que es un pequeño genio!, la estoy preparando para eso – bromeó, mirando hacia su colega, quien estaba roja de la vergüenza.

– Entonces arquitectos, ¿Cuándo podemos comenzamos con esto?.

– En cuanto tengamos a disposición las cuadrillas para el trabajo – indicó Edward

– Las cuadrillas pueden estar preparadas para esta tarde. Quiero que este esté listo para mi regreso de la luna de miel.

– Son trabajos relativamente pequeños, no deberían demorar – afirmó Kate a lo que Edward asintió.

Enseguida Edward, agregó a la propuesta de Kate, la incorporación de madera para crear un ambiente acogedor, del que ella hablaba a aquella construcción de concreto blanco, rodeada por columnas gruesas.

Después de recorrer el interior y reparar en algunos detalles, salieron rumbo a la empresa en donde desde ahora Edward y Kate trabajarían. Ella se encargaría de dar comienzo a ese trabajo, mientras Edward estaba de regreso en L.A, para no demorar la entrega.

– Emm… supongo que podré… supongo que podré llamarte… cuando no estés aquí y yo tenga alguna duda…

– Claro que sí. Cualquier duda me llamas, aunque no tendrías que tener problemas.

– Espero no meterme en problemas…

– ¿Y por qué te tendrías que meter en problemas?

– Mi padre dice que soy experta en eso… – susurró ella, negando con la cabeza y jugueteando con sus dedos, mientras caminaba junto a Edward rumbo al carro. La respuesta de Kate picó la curiosidad de Edward.

– Mmm… ¿Es idea mía o no te llevas bien con él?

– Se supone que yo tendría que haber seguido sus pasos en la política y no meterme a dibujar casas como él le dice… Nunca está conforme, nunca le gusta lo que hago… Claro, porque no lo hago según sus patrones a seguir… por eso decidí venirme de Boston hasta aquí. No quiero vivir más con él…

– Entiendo.

– Pero como verás, él quiso asegurarse de dejarme en buenas manos… ya que no voy a seguir sus pasos…

– Pero estás con tu familia, por qué él tendría que asegurarse…

– Al principio quise revelarme de trabajar con Alexander en su compañía. No es un aliciente que te contraten por ser familia del dueño y no por tus propios méritos… – explicó un tanto apenada, cuando ya habían llegado al carro. Ella descasó su cuerpo sobre éste y cruzó sus brazos, bajando su vista hacia sus pies, mientras Edward la observaba sintiendo empatía por ella.

– Kate, eres meritoria del puesto, te lo aseguro. Con lo poco que he visto de ti, te aseguro que mereces el puesto. Es cosa que te lo demuestres a ti misma, que adquieras seguridad. Es importante… y bueno, ya sabes, te enseñaré lo que sé… estoy para cualquier cosa que necesites – aseguró Edward, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, infundiéndole de su confianza.

– Eres muy amable, Edward – agradeció ella, no pudiendo evitar ponerse colorada. Edward no dijo nada, sólo sonrió.

Entonces, esa misma noche y a modo de celebración, los Bettenberg salieron a comer. En pleno Manhattan se ubicaba el muy exquisito restaurante de _Alain Ducase. _Un lugar maravilloso y de muy buen gusto, por lo que pudo percibir Edward a primera vista. Todo en tonos dorados y blancos, iluminado por luces suaves y acogedoras, además de la muy buena música en vivo.

– Esperamos que sea de tu agrado, Edward – dijo Berenice, madre de Alex.

– Es perfecto – concedió Edward con total sinceridad.

Según lo que Frederick contó, ese era el restaurante favorito de su esposa, ya que iban con frecuencia a ese lugar.

Mientras ellos hablaban animadamente, recordando la infancia de Alex y Kate, o hablando de lo mucho que adoraban a Jane o de lo ilusionados que estaban con la idea de los nietos, haciendo por cierto que Alex se carcajeara y les advirtiera que para el tema de los nietos deberían esperarse un poco, pues pensaba dejar pasar al menos dos años antes de traer una criatura al mundo. Y es que la verdad, quería disfrutar de su mujer sin la preocupación de un hijo… aunque si llegaba la cigüeña antes, de sorpresa, pues él sería igual de feliz.

La cena estaba transcurriendo en un muy buen ambiente. Todos se habían relajado, incluso Kate se veía bastante distendida, riendo con las bromas de su tío.

Todo iba perfecto, muy ameno… hasta que al arquitecto Masen se le ocurrió divagar su vista por el lugar… y ahí lo vio. Emmett Cullen estaba en una de las mesas del lugar, reunido con tres hombres más y un par de mujeres, probablemente esposas de algunos de ellos. Enfocó su visión, buscando un milagro que hubiese llevado a Bella hasta allí, aunque sea en compañía de su novio… pero ella no estaba. Devolvió su vista a Emmett, quien estaba de costado hacia él, y logró verlo serio, incluso algo incómodo, mientras la rubia mujer que estaba sentada junto a él, no hacía otra cosa que mirarlo y tratar de acariciarle por debajo de la mesa.

– ¿Edward? – susurró Alex que estaba junto a él, cuando lo vio tan atento a los movimientos de una de las mesas. Desvió su vista hasta allí y pudo reconocer a Royce King y Emmett Cullen. Frunció el ceño confundido por la actitud tan repentinamente seria y hasta descompuesta de Edward… luego recordó lo que Jane a grandes rasgos le había contado sobre Bella y Emmett… y Bella y Edward… _"¡Oh, diablos!" _Hiló en cuestión de segundos la situación, poniéndose alerta – ¿Todo bien, Edward?

– Sí… – respondió Edward, sin quitar la vista de la mesa donde Emmett se encontraba. Y no podía negar lo extraño de una escena. La rubia mujer tratando de hacerse notar para Emmett.

De pronto, Edward vio que Emmett hizo un movimiento y habló algo, para luego levantarse de la mesa rápidamente hacia algún lugar. Segundos después vio que la mujer rubia hizo lo mismo, sin decir nada antes de levantarse y seguir descaradamente a Emmett. Eso prendió las alarmas en la cabeza de Edward, quien se disculpó con los presentes y siguió los pasos de Emmett y la rubia.

Alexander se sentía de manos atadas. No sabía si era correcto seguir a Edward, pues levantaría sospechas en sus padres y Kate, quienes se mantuvieron ajenos a Edward. ¿Pero si a Edward se le ocurría hacer una escena? _"Ok, piensa Alexander, piensa… ¡Jane!" _recordar que su amada novia era amiga de Edward, prendió su ampolleta.

– Aprovecharé de llamar a Jane. Si me disculpan…

– Puedes hacerlo desde aquí… – bromeó su padre.

– ¡Claro que no haré eso! Quiero unos minutos de privacidad para hablar con mi novia – respondió en el mismo tono bromista a su padre, mientras se levantaba y seguía el mismo camino de Edward con premura.

Y vio la escena que a Edward lo estaba llenando de ira en ese momento, a punto de ir donde la pareja y romperle la cara a golpes al muy maldito… vio como ella agarró de las solapas a Emmett y le obligó a besarla, haciendo que este la empujara hacia atrás muy groseramente, mientras le increpaba algo. Pero la mujer no se dio por vencida. Algo le dijo y volvió a acercarse a Emmett, volviendo a jalarlo hacia ella y besándolo de nuevo, esta vez, haciendo que Emmett respondiera a su beso, tomándola con rudeza por la cintura y su nuca.

Pero antes de que Edward pudiese dar un paso hacia ellos, Alexander lo sujetó por un brazo. Edward se giró, sorprendido y furioso por el agarre, cuando vio a Alexander, negando con la cabeza en gesto desaprobatorio.

– ¡La está engañando, Alexander! – espetó entre dientes, soltándose del agarre.

– Pero no te puedes inmiscuir en eso, Edward.

– ¡¿Cómo de que no?! – dijo volteándose, listo para enfrentar al Cullen ese y romperle la cara. Pero se quedó sólo con las ganas, pues la rubia y el maldito ese ya habían desaparecido – ¡Por un demonio! ¿Dónde se fue? – dio dos pasos y miró a todos lados, buscándolo para salir tras él.

– Edward, escúchame, no hagas así las cosas…

– ¡Ella lo ama y este maldito desgraciado la está engañando! ¡Tú los viste!

– Sí, no puedo negarlo, pero…

– ¡No me digas que lo vas a justificar!

– No se trata de eso, Edward. Juro que no lo justifico, ni mucho menos, pero es mejor mantenerse al margen, amigo.

– No puedo mantenerme al margen… – _"No puedo mantenerme al margen cuando sé, que la mujer que amo, puede ser dañada por este…"_

– Volvamos a la mesa, Edward. Mañana cuando estés más relajado, piensa en lo que vas a hacer, si encararlo a él o decírselo a Bella, pero con calma amigo…

– Ella no va a creer ni una sola palabra que yo le diga… – negó abatido. Había decidido dar un paso al costado para que ella pudiera ser feliz con el hombre de quien se había enamorado, y quien pensaba él, merecía su amor. Pero después de lo que vio, le quedó claro que ese hombre no merecía lo que Bella estaba dispuesta a darle.

Pasó toda la maldita noche pensando en lo que había visto. Pensó en lo que tendría o no que hacer. Si hacerse el desentendido y olvidarse de eso, por imposible que sonara eso, o encararlos, o encararlo a él delante de ella, a ver si se atrevía a negarlo.

Decidió dejarlo pasar por esta noche. Sólo por esa noche. Iba a tener un montón de horas sobre el avión de regreso en Los Angeles para decidirse de qué forma actuar, o no hacerlo.

**~C&A~**

La puerta del departamento de Tanya sonó de forma estruendosa. Algún loco estaba tocando el timbre y golpeando al mismo tiempo.

_"¿Qué mierda?"_ se preguntó ella, levantándose de su confortable cama y su muy buena compañía que al parecer, ni se inmutó por el ruido, pues era cerca de media noche. Se calzó una bata de ceda negra y sus zapatillitas de descanso y caminó hacia el recibidor con premura.

– ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – gritó Tanya junto a la puerta

– Soy yo, abre de una vez.

– ¿Edward? – preguntó sorprendida, quitando el seguro al picaporte y abriendo enseguida la puerta – ¡Oye, que te traes viniendo a esta hora y tocando de esa forma, por Dios! – dijo, mientras él entraba directo a la sala raudamente – ¿Sucede algo?

– ¿Sabes algo de…? – iba a comenzar a hablar, cuando una silueta masculina apareció desde el corredor que da a las recamaras. Edward entornó los ojos y vio a su abogado, Marco, rascándose la cabeza, mientras dejaba salir un bostezo, vestido con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta negra.

Por alguna razón, a Edward no le sorprendió verle allí así. Según los informes de su amiga, entre ellos ya pasaban _cosas_…

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Marco mirando a Tanya, un poco aturdido. Después desvió su vista y vio a Edward a contra luz, frente a la ventana. La sala se hallaba casi en penumbras – ¡Edward! – exclamó con sorpresa, acercándose a Tanya, rodeándola de la cintura.

– ¿Que tal Marco? – saludó Edward inclinando su cabeza. –¡Diablos! – exclamó Edward, pasando una mano por su cara – Debería haber llamado antes…

– Deberías – concedió Tanya, frunciendo su boca y abrazándose a Marco – o deberías haber esperado hasta mañana…

–No podía esperar, necesito hablar contigo.

– ¿Y no podías esperar a que amaneciera, Edward? – preguntó Tanya con petulancia. Marco sonrió y besó el tope de su cabeza.

– Quizás sea importante lo que Edward quiere hablarte – intercedió el abogado.

– Lo es – aseguró Edward.

– ¿Ves? Así que los dejo. Yo me voy a dormir.

– Te alcanzo en unos minutos.

– Claro – respondió él, besando suavemente los labios de Tanya. Edward sintió deseos de rodar los ojos y bufar. Pero no lo hizo – Nos vemos, Edward.

– Nos vemos. Y perdona si te desperté…

– No hay problema – dijo el abogado, dándose la vuelta y regresando al cuarto. Tanya soltó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos frente a Edward, golpeando el suelo con su zapatillita.

– Habla, Masen…. Y más te vale que sea realmente importante lo que tienes que decir, o te saco a patadas…

– ¡La engaña! Lo vi con otra… La engaña…

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Tanya, soltando sus brazos. En dos segundos sacó las conclusiones más lógicas y sintió ira – ¿Dices que lo viste? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo?

– Anoche, en un restaurante… – respondió en voz baja, sintiendo odio por ese mequetrefe. Decidió acercarse al sofá y sentarse, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y descansando su cabeza sobre estas.

– ¡Maldito alemán ese! – exclamó Tanya, pasándose las manos por su cabello. Edward reaccionó ante el comentario de Tanya, extrañado, y levantó la cabeza hacia ella, confundido.

– ¿Alemán?

– Alexander…

–No, no… no Tanya, no hablo de Alexander – negó frenéticamente – Hablo de Emmett Cullen…

– ¿Qué? – ella se sentía como si en su frente comenzara a dibujarse un gran signo de interrogación – Creo que no estoy entendiendo… – asumió, sentándose junto a Edward.

– La última noche, fuimos a cenar a un restaurante, donde por coincidencia estaba Emmett Cullen también con otras personas. Vi como una mujer rubia lo hostigaba, no puedo negarlo…– hizo una mueca recordando la escena en su cabeza – pero después vi como él mismo la besó con una pasión animal, que era fácilmente distinguible…

– ¿Estás seguro que era él?

– Totalmente. Alexander también lo vio.

– ¿Y qué hiciste?

– Juro que si Alex no me hubiese detenido, lo muelo a golpes – dijo, con los dientes apretados. Después dejó salir un suspiro – No pude hacer nada… si yo le digo a Bella lo que vi, no me va a creer… quizás si tú se lo dijeras…

– Edward… creo que deberíamos mantenernos al margen de esto…

– ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me dices eso?! ¿No oyes lo que te digo? ¡Él la engaña, lo vi, maldita sea!

–Puedes intentar decírselo, o puedes encararlo a él… pero no creo que cambien mucho las cosas a tu favor, Edward.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? Esto no lo hago por mí. Lo hago por ella, porque ella lo ama y no merece que la engañen así

_"No, Edward. Ella no lo ama… ella te ama a ti. Pero por una extraña razón, aunque le digas que Emmett le pone los cuernos, a ella no le importará…" _pensó Tanya, queriendo decirlo en voz alta. Pero no lo hizo.

– Lo entiendo, Edward.

– ¿No me vas a ayudar, Tanya?

– Oye, si esperas que yo se lo diga… pues creo que sacaríamos muchísimo menos… ella y yo… verás, ella y yo nos peleamos… o algo así.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– No sé, Edward. Ella está extraña, no ha querido hablar ni con Jane, ni conmigo. Ni siquiera a Jacob se acerca. Aurora está muy preocupada… y bueno, la última vez yo fui a intentar hacer entrarla en razón, ver qué le sucedía…

– ¿Y qué le sucede?

– Está como… deprimida…

– ¿Deprimida? ¿Desde cuándo? ¡Maldición Tanya!, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

– ¿Y qué hubieras hecho, Edward?

– ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Maldición! – gruñó tapándose la cara con ambas manos. ¿Bella estaba deprimida?... _"Seguramente porque el maldito ese se fue a New York…"_

– También quise ayudarla, Edward. Hacerla entrar en razón… pero ya sabes, mis métodos no son muy ortodoxos… Pero esa actitud suya, Edward, ¡Me enerva! ¡Ella no es así!

– Lo sé – dijo Edward echándose hacia atrás, recostándose en el sillón, cerrando los ojos y recordando el sonido contagioso de las carcajadas de Bella. Carcajadas que eran tan comunes y que hace tiempo no oía.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Qué harás?

– No puedo quedarme en silencio, como si nada, de brazos cruzados. Intentaré hablar con ella y decírselo, aunque no me crea…

– ¿Y si te cree? ¿Qué harás, le dirás lo que sientes por ella?

– No lo sé, Tanya.

–Eres un bruto, Edward Masen… – regañó. Pero es que Edward sentía que no tenía posibilidades de que ella lo amara, al menos no en ese momento.

–Yo sé lo que hago…

– ¿Cuándo hablarás con ella?

– Mañana si es preciso. Le hablaré a Jacob para que consiga la dirección de la iglesia que está restaurando, pues supongo está en eso todavía…

– Lo último que supe, es que así es…

– Ok, creo que me voy. Lamento haber venido a esta hora, Tanya, pero no sabía a quién más acudir.

– Me debes un trago Edward. Mañana. Tenemos mil cosas que hablar.

– Paso por ti a la empresa para llevarte por ese trago – afirmó poniéndose de pie, y tras él lo hizo Tanya. Edward le sonrió y acercó sus labios hasta la frente de su amiga, que pese a todo, lo soportara como si fuese su hermano – Gracias Tanya. Nos vemos mañana.

– Trata de descansar, Edward.

– Lo intentaré – dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo del apartamento.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se comunicó con Kate para ver cómo iba todo con el trabajo de remodelación de la casa de Alexander. Ese día comenzaban a trabajar allí. Tendría reunión con el equipo de contratistas que se encargaría de los arreglos.

Más tarde llamó a su madre para contarle que estaba de regreso, y de esa manera almorzaran juntos.

Enseguida le habló a su corredor de propiedades en New York, que le informó que el departamento que estaban gestionando para su llegada ahí, estaba listo para ser rentado la segunda semana de octubre, como él se lo solicitó.

Ahora tocaba llamar a Jacob para que le entregara información sobre Bella. Y así lo hizo. Le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había sido su viaje a New York y luego, lo más sutil que pudo, le preguntó por el paradero de Bella. Jacob puso los ojos en blanco, pues sabía la historia entre estos dos, aunque Bella últimamente se mantenía inmutable con respecto a ese tema. Entonces a él le pareció que sería bueno para Bella enfrentarse a Edward de una vez. Así que sin problemas, le dio las indicaciones para que llegara al lugar donde se encontraba la iglesia.

Cuando Edward tuvo la dirección, no demoró más y fue de una vez hasta allí. Así que subió en su coche hacia la colina donde se encontraba la iglesia, como a media hora desde el centro de la ciudad. El camino de ripio estaba rodeado de un paraje natural deslumbrante. Poco a poco, durante el ascenso, se podría vislumbrar la ciudad haciéndose pequeñita.

Sin darse cuenta, Edward llegó hasta la iglesia. Aparcó el coche y salió de este con determinación. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba un grupo de trabajadores y les preguntó por la señorita Swan. Ellos le indicaron que estaba adentro, trabajando. No tuvieron problema en dejarlo entrar.

Adentro, las bancas estaban amontonadas en el centro y cubiertas por un nilón transparente y el suelo cubierto de papel. Había varias escalinatas dobles… y sobre una de éstas, estaba ella, luciendo un muy ancho overol azul y una gorra.

En silencio, Edward se acercó hasta donde ella lijaba con prolijidad una superficie de madera. Se la quedó observando unos segundos, tan concentrada en su trabajo. _"Dios, se ve hermosa en ese overol" _

– ¡Ey, lija muros! – la llamó Edward.

Bella pensó que estaba loca. Le costó reaccionar y dejar de hacer su trabajo, para bajar su mirada, en donde vio a Edward, dándole una media sonrisa, con sus manos metidas dentro de su pantalón negro, haciéndolo ver muy relajado y viéndose tan guapo como lo recordaba. Ella pensó que se desmayaría… aunque en donde estaba montada, eso no sería una gran idea.

– ¿Ed… ¿Edward? – preguntó montada aun sobre la escalera – ¿Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vengo a robar un minuto de tu tiempo… ¿crees que puedas dármelo?

– Sí… supongo que sí…

– Eh… imagino que estás ocupada… pero por respeto a mi cuello, podrías bajar, ¿no? – sugirió Edward, pasando su mano por la parte de atrás de su cuello – Por favor – agregó.

–Oh, sí… perdona… – dijo, dejando caer el utensilio que estaba usando para trabajar, para luego concentrarse en bajar con cuidado… _"No queremos accidentes, ¿verdad, Bella?"._

Cuando estuvo en tierra firme y a salvo, se sacudió el polvo del overol y se quitó la gorra. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ni siquiera quería mirar a los ojos a Edward, quien la observaba, sabiendo y sintiéndola nerviosa. Así que decidió dar otro paso y acercársele, alcanzándola por los hombros. Ella se tensó y levantó su vista hacia él, sin dejar sus nervios.

– Todo está bien, Bella – indicó atrayéndola suavemente hacia él, abrazándola luego con ternura, mientras ella disfrutaba del contacto con Edward, absorbiendo su perfume y cerrando los ojos para detener las lágrimas que, como siempre, se hacían presente en el momento menos indicado.

Edward hizo lo mismo. Hundió su nariz en la hueco de su cuello y aspiró su perfume floral, con el que incluso soñaba. _"Sí, irremediablemente enamorado, Masen…"_

Poco a poco se apartó de ella, buscando el contacto con sus ojos.

– Ven, vamos afuera – dijo Edward, tomándola de una mano y sacándola de allí. El aire libre, pensó, sería bienvenido en ese momento. Durante la noche anterior, había decidido tantear terreno antes de decirle a Bella lo que lo estaba atragantando, sobre Emmett. Se iría con calma, de forma natural. Además, le preocupaba lo que Tanya le había dicho sobre su estado de ánimo, y eso para él, era más importante.

– Había pensado en… escribirte… después de lo que supe… de tu despido… ya sabes – explicó ella con dificultad, mientras le indicaba un par de viejas bancas de madera para sentarse.

–No recibí ningún mail, ni mensaje…

– Nunca lo envié… lo siento… – asumió con algo de vergüenza, desatándose el cabello y pasándose los dedos una y otra vez para desenredar su maraña.

– No te preocupes – respondió Edward, ubicándose junto a ella – Tú cómo estas, ¿eh? Y dime la verdad… anoche hablé con Tanya y me dijo que tu ánimo no era bueno… y que estaban disgustadas…

– Tanya se toma todo muy a pecho… no estoy deprimida, sólo cansada… esto es mucho trabajo, tu sabes… ella también lo sabe… además, me trató bastante mal ese día.

– Sí, bueno… Tanya puede ser ruda de palabras cuando se lo propone, pero ella se preocupa por ti, es todo… no quiere verte triste, Bella… – dijo él en tono conciliador, intercediendo por la pobre Tanya – no queremos verte triste. Si todos se preocupan es por algo, no creo que todos estén exagerando…

– Estoy bien Edward – le dijo esbozando con esfuerzo, una sonrisa. Él la miró con escepticismo, pero no dijo nada… – ¿De verdad te vas a New York? – preguntó Bella enseguida, para desviar un poco el tema. Aunque eso no era algo que la hiciera saltar de felicidad, precisamente.

Edward asintió – Sí. Después de la boda de Jane y Alexander. Ya dejé casi todo listo para mi estadía allí. Conocí con quienes trabajaré y estuve revisando los proyectos. Debo comenzar a trabajar ya con los planos… en fin – comentó.

– ¿Es indefinido? Digo… si regresarás a Los Angeles eventualmente…

– Eventualmente no… Mi trabajo está ahora allá y aquí pues, fuera de mamá y mis amigos… no hay nada más que me ate a quedarme… – dijo, alzando los hombros y mirando al horizonte, mientras en su cabeza gritaba _"¡Mentiroso, mentiroso!…¿No hay nada más que te ate aquí? ¡Si mueres por quedarte con ella…!"_

Bella bajó la cabeza, sin poder esconder su pena… Se iba, y nada lo ataba para quedarse. Sintió deseos de cubrirse la cara y comenzar a sollozar, pero no podía hacerlo.

– ¿Sabes que estoy encargado de la remodelación de la casa que Alexander le compró a Jane, como regalo de bodas? – comentó Edward, para no tensar el ambiente. Y al parecer funcionó, pues Bella levantó la mirada hacia Edward con sorpresa.

– ¡¿Le compró una casa como regalo de bodas?!

– Un chalet, en un sector muy privilegiado y exclusivo. Según él, Jane no aceptaría de vivir en la mansión que pertenece a la familia, así que compró algo más pequeño.

– Jane no lo podrá creer… ¿Y te dijo algo de la luna de miel?

– Oh, sí, pero también es secreto… – comentó, alzando sus cejas y sonriendo.

– Juro no abrir mi bocota… – dijo ella, alzando su mano derecha – Palabra de boy scoutt.

– Nunca fuiste _Boy_ scout, Bella…

– Es un decir…

– Turquía y Grecia… tres semanas de tour…

– ¡Dios, qué increíble! – exclamó ella ensimismada, imaginándose a su pequeña amiga viajando por esos países tan exóticos y regresando luego a vivir en un chalet hermoso y en un lugar exclusivo.

– Oh, sí… ese hombre la ama… – sonrió él, recordando la manera melosa, de cómo hablaba de ella a los demás.

– Qué envidia… – pensó Bella en voz alta.

– ¿Envidia? – preguntó Edward, alzando una ceja.

– Lo digo… lo digo por el viaje… es envidia de la buena.

– Ya lo creo… no se supone que debas tener envidia porque ella es amada o ama a alguien de esa forma… tú también estás enamorada, junto al hombre que amas, ¿no? – eso no sonó muy calmado, pues fue más ironía la que resonó en la voz de Edward. Se le estaban pegando las malas costumbres de Tanya… – Perdona, no quise hablarte así – rectificó enseguida cuando se dio cuenta, pero Bella ya se sentía incómoda con la sola mención de ese tema. Así que decidió refugiarse de regreso en su trabajo.

– Edward, me alegro que estés bien… pero debo volver a trabajar… – dijo, levantándose de viejo banco de madera y atándose el cabello como lo traía hace un rato.

– Una cosa antes, Bella… – solicitó él, levantándose también – Yo vine… yo vine porque hay algo que tengo que decirte… no me puedo quedar callado.

– Edward, por favor… – mientras negaba con la cabeza y cerraba sus ojos.

– Sólo escúchame, Bella… – pidió, tomando sus hombros para obligarla a mirarlo – No quiero que te hagan daño, Bella…

– ¿Por qué me dices eso? – susurró ella, quedando anclada a la preocupada mirada de Edward sobre ella.

– Bella… Emmett no te quiere…

– No, Edward… – negó otra vez, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Edward, pero él endurecía su agarre.

– ¡Escúchame! – exclamó con vehemencia – Lo vi, Bella. Lo vi un par de noches atrás en un restaurante de New York…

– No quiero oírte – insistía ella, peleando contra el agarre de Edward y rogando al cielo que Edward no le dijera lo que ella presentía.

– Él estaba con otra mujer… te juro que lo vi, Bella… él no se merece que tú…

– Edward, tú no sabes nada…

– ¡No soy estúpido, Bella! los vi, maldita sea… no estoy sacando conclusiones, ni imaginando nada, ¡Los vi! – replicó con desespero, buscando en su cabeza la manera de que ella lo escuchara si quiera y le creyera… – ¡Por Jesús!, ¡no estoy mintiendo! lo puedo asegurar delante de él, no puede negarlo… ¡Alexander también lo vio!

– ¡Basta Edward!

– ¡No te estoy mintiendo, por favor, créeme! – le gritó, furioso.

–¡Sé que no me mientes, Edward! – levantó ella la voz, secándose con la mano una lágrima que caía por su rostro. Edward abrió los ojos con desmesura, soltó su agarre y dio un paso atrás, sorprendido.

– ¿Cómo es eso de que lo sabes? – susurró. No entendía por qué ella le decía eso.

– Él… él me lo dijo… sé lo que ocurrió esa noche en el restaurante… – dijo, bajando su mirada para esconderla de Edward. No podía explicarle nada más.

Sí. Emmett, a la mañana siguiente, le había explicado con más calma lo de la cena y con quien se encontró, y por supuesto, lo que había pasado con Rosalie. De lo que jamás Emmett se enteró fue que en ese mismo lugar, viendo toda esa escenita, se encontraría Edward.

– ¿Y te vas a quedar así? ¿No vas a hacer nada? – preguntó con furia contenida. Le costaba entender la postura de Bella ante eso…

– Él me quiere – susurró, débilmente – y yo le creo… y también lo quiero…

– ¡Dios, Bella! – replicó con rabia, dando un paso atrás, girándose para darle la espalda mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello una y otra vez, sin entender nada… o quizás lo entendía, sólo que él no lo asumía. Ella debía de amar mucho a Emmett, eso era. Quizás por eso que estaba tan deprimida… se sentía impotente, pues ella lo que le dijera. Definitivamente debía de amarlo mucho…

Podía sacar tantas conclusiones… ¡Por el demonio!, él vio como besaba a esa mujer, como le afectaba.

– Él no te ama, Bella – aseguró con voz ronca, mirándola con recelo – Emmett no te ama… – _"No te ama como yo…" _y sin decir más, con el corazón aún más herido de cómo lo traía hasta ese momento, Edward se fue a paso rápido, hasta su coche y salió de allí a toda velocidad, quería alejarse de ella, era lo mejor. Apartarse totalmente de su camino. No podía interferir más… ella amaba tanto a ese hombre, que era capaz de pasar por alto un engaño, o quizás hasta justificarlo… _"Quizás… ¿qué le dijo este mal nacido?" _con la amargura quemándole como ponzoña, cerró cualquier atisbo de esperanza que ella pudiese darle, y absolutamente seguro, decidió adelantar su fecha de viaje para radicarse de una vez en New York. No esperaría un mes para salir de allí. No era capaz. No lo era.

En tanto Bella se quedó en una especie de trance después que Edward se marchara, sintiéndose miserable por insistir en dañarlo… Sintió una opresión en el pecho, que ahora, ni la dejaba llorar… no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, así que decidió volver a sentarse en el mismo banco donde hace minutos había estado con Edward y recapitular todo, como masoquista que era.

Y pensar con calma, si es que, eso era posible.

~**C&A~**

Jasper Withlock parecía un quinceañero enamorado. El pobre hombre se consiguió la dirección de la residencia de los Cullen y desde ese día, rondaba los alrededores de la casa, mirando hacia el interior, por entre los barrotes del cerco, a ver si lograba divisarla, aunque sea de lejos…

– Señor, ¿busca a alguien? – cuando una pequeña mujer lo atrapó espiando, Jasper dio un respingo de susto, enfrentándose a ella con algo de vergüenza. Se sentía como en la escuela, cuando la maestra lo sorprendía haciendo travesuras.

– No… yo sólo… quería ver… a alguien… – dijo él con mucha, pero mucha dificultad, mientras pasaba su mano por su frente sudorosa. La mujer lo observó con escepticismo, levantando una de sus cejas…

– ¿A alguien?

– Es que… – _"Dios, me siento como un estúpido"_ – La señorita Alice Cullen…

– ¿Quiere hablar con la niña Alice? – preguntó la mujer, dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla y entrar enseguida – Puede pasar, si gusta…

– ¿Usted cree? Digo, que ella quiera…

– Pues averigüémoslo – sugirió ella escondiendo su sonrisa. Y es que Esther, el ama de llave de la casa de los Cullen, tenía la impresión que ese joven era el causante de los constantes suspiros y ensoñaciones de su niña Alice. En cualquier otra situación, ella hubiera desconfiado de un extraño rondando la casa, pero su intuición rara vez le fallaba. Además, ese atractivo hombre tenía todas las características propias de alguien enamorado. No se podía negar.

– Ande, acompáñeme – insistió ella haciéndole una señal con la mano para que la siguiera. Jasper le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y caminó tras ella para entrar en la casa. Caminó en silencio hasta la entrada junto a Esther.

– Eh… señora… yo podría esperar aquí…

– Pero no veo problema de que usted entre a la casa y espere a la niña Alice en la sala…

– ¿Podría simplemente esperarla aquí?

– Como guste – respondió ella, alzando los hombros – Este, ¿Quién la busca? – agregó, preguntándole a Jasper, quien abrió sus ojos ampliamente.

– Eh… yo… Dígale…– carraspeaba y se rascaba la cabeza muy nervioso – Yo soy… un amigo… no, dígale que un conocido quiere verle – concedió por fin.

Probablemente sus amigos, entre ellos Edward, pagarían una fortuna por verlo tartamudear de ese modo. Quién lo diría, el ingeniero Withlock comportándose como un chiquillo tartamudo.

– ¿El conocido tiene nombre?

– ¿Qué si tiene nombre? – preguntó confundido – Oh, yo… sí, claro… Jasper. El conocido se llama Jasper.

Esther, ahora sin poder esconder la sonrisa por lo gracioso que le parecía toda esa situación, asintió y entró en la casa en busca de Alice, a quien encontró leyendo a Dostoyevski en la sala de estar, mientras escuchaba alguna obra clásica, que Esther no supo identificar.

– ¿Niña Alice?

– ¡Esther, no te oí llegar!

– Acabo de hacerlo… Emm… allá afuera hay alguien que la busca.

– ¿A mí?

– Sí, niña. Dice que es un conocido.

– ¿Un conocido?

– Un conocido de nombre Jasper – informó ella. Alice la miró confundida, con su entrecejo arrugado, buscando en su cabeza la lista de sus conocidos a alguien con ese nombre. Y la verdad no registraba a nadie… y no era una lista muy larga que digamos…

– No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

– Quizás no lo conozcas de nombre, niña. ¿Por qué no lo vas a ver? Está afuera.

– ¿Afuera?

– No quiso entrar…

Alice se levantó, un poco picada por la curiosidad, dejó el grueso libro sobre una mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada. Cuando la abrió, vio la espalda de un hombre alto, delgado, rubio… trató de reconocerlo así, pero no pudo. Así que carraspeó para hacerse notar y enseguida, el hombre dio la vuelta, quedando frente a ella.

Ella lo miró con estupefacción. Si a alguien no se esperaba encontrar allí, frente a ella, era a él. El hombre de la fiesta.

Y si ella lo miraba con asombro, él le devolvió una mirada cálida y de admiración, pues eso era lo que sentía ante la presencia de tan divino ángel.

Después de que ambos se estuvieran mirando en silencio por unos minutos, él decidió quebrantar el mutismo. Romper el hielo con una conversación de adultos… _"¡Demonios, porque soy un adulto y no un chiquillo…!"_

– Hola – dijo nerviosamente. Le sudaban las manos y le picaba la cabeza. Bueno, ese no había sido un inicio muy adecuado para un adulto, pero algo era algo.

Ella sentía las hormigas comenzar a caminarle desde la planta de los pies y subiendo en masa por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello. Y su lengua al parecer, se la habían comido los ratones, pues no le salía el habla.

– Ejem… verás… Yo pasaba por aquí y bueno… – intentó explicarse él, pero ella lo interrumpió.

– ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó ella con firmeza y desconfianza, después de oír el balbuceo nervioso de Jasper. Se cruzó de brazos e irguió su postura como buena bailarina que era.

– Conocerte – respondió simplemente.

– ¿Perdón? – le cuestionó, confundida. Y es que desde que lo vio en esa fiesta, ese hombre lo único que hacía era confundirla.

– Eso. Sólo quiero conocerte, y que me conozcas – decidió ser sincero. No hubo otro motivo por el que él haya llegado hasta allí. Vio que ella relajó sus hombros y su mirada desconfiada y confusa se tornó en una más ligera.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? – susurró sin entender el por qué un hombre tan apuesto como él, querría conocer a alguien tan… tan… tan diferente como ella.

– No lo sé. Sólo… sólo dame una oportunidad de acercarme a ti… o sácame a patadas y no dejes que me ilusione, si tú no quieres que yo…

– ¿Quieres pasar?

La consulta de Alice lo dejó sorprendido y en silencio por unos segundos. Luego le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

– Mmm… no quiero abusar más… – "_O encontrarme con tu hermanito_" – Podríamos pasear por el bonito jardín y aprovechar el sol, ¿no te parece? – sugirió Jasper sin dejar de sonreírle, viendo un atisbo de una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de ella. _"Eso es Jasper, tómalo con calma, relajado…."_

– Está bien – dijo ella, bajando los dos peldaños que la separaban de Jasper y comenzando a caminar por el jardín de su casa junto a Jasper.

Quien sabe y qué encontrarían ellos en ese paseo.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... =)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Damas!_**

**_Ok... sí, me he demorado un poco... lo lamento. Pero aquí estamos. Como siempre, mil, mil gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y todo aquello que me arranca una sonrisa. Cada capítulo va dedicado a ustedes, que se da el tiempo de leer esta locura mía. _**

**_Mi agradecimiento especial para mi "Beta-diablo" Ro-Ro Hale, que me ayuda a mejorar la historia..._**

**_Y bueno... veremos que pasa... espero que les guste y espero recibir sus apreciaciones, ¿sí?_**

**_Besos y abrazos a todas!_**

**_Estamos en Facebook (Catalina Lina) y en twitter (Cata_lina_lina)_**

* * *

**11. El cumpleaños de la Princesa.**

**~C&A~**

11. El cumpleaños de la princesa.

– Tú y yo estamos bien cagados, Bella – dijo Emmett a Bella con un lastimero tono de aceptación, una tarde en su oficina tomando su ya mítico cappuccino, días después que él hubiese regresado de su dichoso viaje a New York. Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón de cuero, con los pies sobre la pequeña mesa de centro que ornamentaba la oficina de Emmett, y que daba al gran ventanal.

– Lo estamos – admitió Bella, dándole un sorbo a su tazón.

Emmett supo por la misma Isabella sobre el altercado con su amiga Tanya, quien le escupió en la cara todo lo que ella pensaba sobre esta actitud tan pasiva y deprimente de Bella, cosa que sumaba pesar al estado de Bella. Tanya era su hermana más que su amiga, y estar disgustada con ella le dolía de sobremanera. Además, él estaba al tanto del último encuentro entre Bella y Edward, cuando este le advirtió sobre cómo lo vio con las manos en la masa con la rubia esa, advirtiéndole que la engañaba. _"Si yo hubiese sido Edward, hubiera hecho lo mismo, Bella"_ le dijo cuando Bella se lo comentó.

Y es que Edward estaba en todo su derecho de reaccionar como reaccionó, o como quiso hacerlo, después de lo que vio ese día, ya que él era ignorante de toda la historia que se entretejía detrás. Historia que Bella, por cierto conocía.

Aquella noche en New York, Emmett tendría una cena de negocios con inversores y colaboradores del proyecto. Se supone que sería una cena distendida, en dónde uno de sus amigos comentó que algunos de los inversionistas irían con sus esposas. Y así fue.

Cuando Emmett saludó al engreído Roice King, sintió una incomodidad que no entendió en ese momento. Cuando el pedante hombre presentó a su esposa, Emmett sintió una especie de hielo invadirle todo el cuerpo. Hace meses, él supo del matrimonio de Rosalie, pues apareció en todos los periódicos, pero tal era su pena y su rabia, que no reparó en el nombre del flamante novio. Ahora lo sabía. Por cierto, el marido de Rosalie sabía perfectamente quien era Emmett Cullen, pero muy poco le importó. Muy por el contrario, pavoneaba mostrando a su mujer como un trofeo frente al derrotado ex novio de su esposa. Disfrutó ese momento al ver la desmejorada reacción que Emmett intentaba esconder.

Emmett apenas la saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, para luego seguir saludando al resto de los asistentes.

Trató, por todos los medios posibles, ignorar la presencia de Rosalie, quien no hizo otra cosa que hacerse notar frente a él. Y fue peor cuando se sentó junto a él en la mesa, tratando de tocarlo o hablarle de cualquier cosa.

Una hora aguantó Emmett. Una hora aparentando poner atención a las conversaciones. Una eterna hora soportando las señales que la maldita mujer junto a él, le enviaba para que la tomara en cuenta. Una hora evitando su hermoso rostro, sus ojos claros, sus labios rosas… Hasta que se sintió enfermo, pidiendo excusas antes de levantarse de la mesa para salir a tomar algo de aire. Atravesó el restaurante que estaba prácticamente lleno y salió rumbo a un pasillo, que al parecer daba a alguna salida.

Caminó con paso rápido, quería estar solo; pero se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía, una mujer. Lo supo por el sonido de sus tacones chocando con el suelo; no, la verdad es que supo que ella lo seguía, porque aun la sentía en su interior. Su presencia lo alteraba completamente.

Se giró con violencia para enfrentarla de una maldita vez. Frunció la boca y dejó escapar aire por la nariz con fuerza. Su mirada hacia ella era de indignación y repudio, haciendo que el pecho de Rosalie se llenara de dolor.

– Tenemos que hablar… – susurró ella – Tengo que explicarte…

– Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted, señora – escupió las palabras con crudeza, haciendo que la barbilla de la mujer temblase por el llanto que intentaba no dejar escapar.

Ella se atrevió a dar dos pasos hacia él y tomarlo de las solapas, levantarse sobre la punta de sus pies y robarle un beso, un beso que él rechazó, apartándola por los hombros con indignación y sin contemplaciones.

– Apártese de mí…

– Tú aun me amas… no lo niegues, Emmett – replicó ella con la respiración agitada, volviendo a acercarse hasta él. Era como si los labios de Emmett la llamaran para besarlos.

– ¡No!

– Si… – afirmó ella finalmente, sintiendo un fuego rodearlos a ambos, cuando Emmett no pudo volver a apartarla, permitiéndose bajar al infierno y quemarse con ese beso, agarrándola con violencia por la cintura y aferrando su cabello por la nuca.

Segundos de ira y pasión lo envolvieron. Segundos de inconciencia que terminaron cuando él aclaró su mente y supo que no podía hacer eso. Así que con la misma rudeza con la que la aferró, la soltó, tirándola hacia atrás, haciéndola trastabillar que casi cae al suelo. Pero a él no le importó.

– Te odio, Rosalie – gruñó con rabia, para luego salir a toda velocidad de allí. Después de eso no podría regresar a la mesa. Ya inventara algo para disculparse.

Ella se quedó estática por un segundo, para luego correr al tocador de damas donde se permitiría llorar un poco, arreglarse y regresar a la mesa como si nada.

Aunque la verdad, muy poco le importaba que alguien se enterara. Mucho menos el mal nacido de su esposo.

– Jamás me percaté de que él y Alexander pudiese estar ahí también. La verdad es que esa noche me percaté de muy pocas cosas, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que hablamos en la mesa… – reconoció Emmett.

– ¿No la volviste a ver? ¿No trató de contactarse de nuevo contigo? – preguntó ella, haciendo mención a Rosalie.

– No, creo que no…

– Emmett, has pensado en que quizás ella tenía sus razones para… hacer lo que hizo.

– Claro que tenía sus razones, Bella. La codicia es una razón poderosa, creo.

– Pero eso habla de alguien superficial, y tú debiste haber conocido bien a… ella en tantos años juntos.

– Eso es lo que pensé yo, Bella; pero como verás, la gente cambia rápido.

– Dime qué sentiste cuando la viste, Emmett – quiso saber Bella, acomodándose de costado con las rodillas sobre el sofá, mirando directamente las facciones de Emmett.

– Mucha rabia Bella, había rencor burbujeando en mi – explicó, llevándose la mano al pecho – Esa mujer ahora saca lo peor de mi. Parecía que el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que la vi, era eterno y había logrado quizás, borrar algo de ese rencor por ella, pero no, muy por el contrario, Bella. Parece que guardé el rencor dentro de mí y se fue acumulando con el paso de los días.

– Lo siento, Emmett – dijo ella, acariciando el hombro de su amigo y confidente.

Él echó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro profundo y sonoro. Enseguida la levantó y miró a Bella.

– Lo que nos lleva de regreso a ti, princesa.

– No quiero hablar ni de Tanya, ni de Edward, por favor Emmett… – usó su mejor tono de súplica, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

– Quiero que te desahogues conmigo…

– Y lo he hecho, como no lo he hecho con nadie…

– Pero no es suficiente. Dime ¿qué harás para remediar todo esto?

– ¿Qué tengo que remediar? Cada paso que doy me aleja de la gente que quiero. Cada cosa que hago me enemista con ellos… deberían ponerme en cuarentena.

– Bella… – dijo él, usando un tono de protesta.

– No quiero más – admitió ella, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. Emmett negó con su cabeza, atrayendo a su terca amiga a sus brazos. Allí la sostuvo un rato. Después recordó un asunto importante:

– ¿En dos días no es tu cumpleaños? – preguntó, haciendo que ella levantara la cabeza, resopló, y volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo.

– Ugh… lo obviaré.

– ¡No, claro que no lo harás! – protestó él, levantándola de su regazo para observarla – ¿Sabes? Este cumpleaños tiene que ser diferente. Debes celebrarlo y olvidarte de todo lo pasado… ¡Disfrutar, mujer! ¡Por Dios!

– ¿Quieres que lo celebre, cuando estoy disgustada con la mayoría de mis amigos?

– Pues usa esa instancia para reconciliarte con ellos. Llama a Tanya, háblale a Edward…

– No sé… no creo…

– Ya veremos… de momento, como sabemos que tu cumpleaños justo cae un día viernes, y yo soy hijo del jefe y tú has trabajado mucho, puedes tomarte el día libre…

– No es necesario…

– ¡Es una orden! Tú limítate a obedecer, ¿entendido? – exclamó con voz autoritaria, rayando en lo gracioso, haciendo al menos sonreír a Bella a quien no le quedó otra que acatar con un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras se tragaba la risa que su amigo le provocaba.

**~C&A~**

Edward observaba la sonrisa exagerada de Jane y su mirada de doncella enamorada, perdida en algún lugar no definido del entorno del bar, pues al día siguiente regresaría por fin Alexander que ya había resuelto sus pendientes en New York. Ella soltaba suspiros y batía sus pestañas graciosamente esperando que las horas pasaran rápido.

Enseguida, desvió su vista y vio a Tanya hablar por su móvil muy coquetamente, seguramente con Marco, con quien comenzaba a tener una especie de_ relación en serio_. Ese hombre, como ningún otro, la había puesto de cabeza. Literalmente hablando… y no tan literalmente, después de que comentara sin tapujos lo animal que era ese hombre en la cama… ahí Edward comenzó a tararear una canción y hacerse el sordo, mientras pensaba en delfines y peces. Lo último que le faltaba a él, era enterarse de los pormenores de la vida sexual de su amiga. ¡Ni que fuera gay!

Y hablando de gay, Jacob, quien había retomado la vida social con el grupo, hablaba bajito y soltaba risitas con su nuevo _amiguito_ James, a quien conoció gracias a que Edward le recomendara su trabajo.

Y Jasper, quien simplemente sonreía. Era como si su boca estuviese congelada o los músculos de su rostro estuvieran atrofiados y sin poder moverse. Cuando le preguntaban qué demonios le pasaba, él simplemente decía que "_ahora todo está bien"_. Cuando él le preguntó puntualmente si la sonrisita esa de bobo que cargaba tenía que ver con la niñita Cullen, su boca se ampliaba aún más, siendo esa su respuesta automática, aunque no comentaba nada más.

– Un par de tragos y lo suelta, Masen – prometió Tanya cuando vio esa reacción en el rostro de Jasper, ahora "_Jasper, el sonriente"_.

Y estaba él. Él que sentía sobre si, una especie de nube desde la que nacía una tormenta personalizada para él, con truenos, relámpagos y todo, como la de los dibujos animados. Él no sonreía, ni suspiraba, ni batía sus pestañas, ni nada de eso. Él ahora era un maldito ogro, que últimamente lo único que hacía era bufar y fruncir el ceño.

– ¿Puedes cambiar la cara, Edward? – Tanya, algo cabreada por la actitud de Edward, se sentó junto a él después de haber colgado el móvil.

– No.

– ¡Maldita sea, Edward! – protestó golpeando ligeramente la mesa con un puño.

– Tanya, ya no más… – con actitud de alguien que está harto, pasándose la mano por la cara y el cabello; pero su amiga no se detendría.

– Eso Edward, eso es lo que yo digo, ya no más. Por qué no haces algo para acercarte a ella… dile lo que sientes, ¡díselo con claridad! – increpó, sin siquiera preguntarle qué le pasaba o qué demonios lo tenía así. Ella lo sabía.

– Por un demonio, ¿Crees que va a creerme que me di cuenta hace muy poco, que estoy enamorado de ella? ¡No me va a creer! Además, que se lo diga no cambiaría en nada lo que ella siente por Emmett. Está tan enamorada, que incluso le perdona la infidelidad…

– ¡Dios! Tú y ella son tal para cual: ¡tercos y ciegos! – exclamó con indignación – Dime una cosa, qué pasaría si te dijera que ella siente por ti…

– ¡Nada especial!, ella no siente nada especial por mí – interrumpió él, refutando con rabia – Tanya, hasta aquí llegó el tema. Se acabó.

– Pero…

– ¡Pero nada! – protestó, dando por cerrado el tema, sin lugar a ninguna discusión. Cuando se calmó, agregó – Decidí adelantar mi viaje a New York y radicarme allí de una vez. No veo razón para quedarme más tiempo. Debo ponerme a trabajar de una vez.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Totalmente. Busqué a un corredor que pusiera en arriendo mi apartamento – hizo una pausa para beber de su trago y aclarar su garganta -Tengo que mudar algunas cosas personales que llevaré conmigo y trasladar mi coche. Allí ya tengo un apartamento listo para ocupar…

–¿Cuándo?

– Una semana, o en cuanto deje todo listo aquí.

– Pero habías dicho que te quedarías hasta después de la boda de Jane.

– Regresaré para la boda, Tanya. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

– Edward…

– ¡Ey, ustedes dos! ¿Qué cuchichean tanto ahí, eh? – preguntó Jacob cuando vio la pequeña disputa entre Tanya y Edward.

– Nada importante – dijo ella, saliendo del paso.

– Bien, creo que me voy. Me duele la cabeza y quiero descansar – dijo Edward, levantándose de la mesa y sacando su billetera para pagar su trago.

– ¡Un momento! El viernes es el cumpleaños de Bella, faltan dos días, debemos preparar algo… – dijo Jacob muy animado, pero parece que a nadie más le entusiasmaba la idea.

– No responde nuestras llamadas, al parecer no quiere vernos, dudo mucho que quiera celebrarlo con nosotros – dijo Jane alzando los hombros un poco dolida por la lejanía de Bella. Ella y Tanya serían sus madrinas de boda, pero al parecer a Bella ya no le interesaba…

– Creo que es mejor que cada uno la llame para saludarla. Mejor no planear nada, seguro tiene otros planes – agregó Tanya, no motivada tampoco por la idea de Jacob.

– Bueno comensales, me largo. Ahí nos vemos – dijo Edward, no haciendo comentarios sobre el tema de Bella y alzando su mano en despedida general para los que estaban ahí.

– ¡Edward! ¿Te importaría llevarme? Mañana debo madrugar… – solicitó Jane, levantándose también. Edward asintió.

– Tanya, ¿te vas también?

– Sí, pero ando en coche, y creo que me llevaré a Jasper, el sonriente. Creo que tiene cosas que contarme, ¿verdad Jasper? – el aludido miró a Tanya y sólo sonrió, alzando los hombros. Edward rodó los ojos y se fue con Jane hasta el aparcamiento, seguido de Tanya y Jasper, mientras Jacob y James se quedaban bebiendo el último trago.

– Ando en mi coche, Tanya, no te preocupes por llevarme… – habló por fin Jasper.

– ¡¿De verdad no me vas a contar nada de lo que te pasa?!

– Nada por el momento, mi rubia amiga. Confórmate con saber, que yo, a diferencia del ogro Masen, estoy feliz y lleno de esperanza. Ya te contaré… en su momento.

– Eres un ser egoísta y despiadado… ¡¿cómo me dejas con esta duda?! – protestó como una nena, sin que surtiera efecto.

– ¡Lo siento! – admitió el, alzando sus brazos y hombros en señal de disculpa y luego se fue hasta su coche, dejando a la pobre Tanya llena de frustración.

De camino, el sonriente Jasper, recordó su paseo por el jardín junto a su ángel, la pequeña Alice, con quien habló por unas tres horas, desde temas tan triviales como: los viajes en avión, hasta cuestiones de importancia como su muy mala experiencia con su madre. Había sido increíble. La había oído hablar apasionadamente de su incipiente carrera como bailarina, de los pocos amigos que tenía, de lo mucho que adoraba a su padre y a su _hermanito,_ de la dolorosa situación con su madre, que dicho sea de paso, jamás se la había contado a nadie, menos a un extraño como lo estaba haciendo con él. También le dijo que le gustaba mucho leer, oír música clásica y odiaba ir de compras.

Él oyó atentamente todo lo que ella tuvo para contarle y le habló algunas pocas cosas no interesantes acerca de él. Que era oriundo de Texas y que había llegado a Los Angeles cuando ingresó a la universidad. Después de la universidad se había quedado trabajando para Vulturi hasta ahora. Reconoció que hablaba muy poco con sus padres, que tenía muchos conocidos, pero pocos amigos, pero que estos eran muy buenos, que no oía música clásica, ni leía con habitualidad libros que no fueran técnicos. Además, le dijo que de ballet no sabía nada, pero que probablemente adoraría verla bailar alguna vez.

– ¿Irías a verme bailar?

– Cuando sea que me invites… – admitió él enseguida, sonriéndole y haciendo que ella se cohibiera, cuestión muy natural en ella.

–No hay presentaciones cercanas, pero puedes ir a los ensayos. Este sábado… si quieres.

– ¡Claro que quiero! – aclaró entusiasta, Jasper asintió a la invitación de Alice – Me encantaría, la verdad.

– Espero no te duermas del aburrimiento…

– Estás en libertad de lanzarme algún objeto contundente, si me ves dormir – bromeó, a lo que ella sonrió.

– Gracias por lo que estás haciendo… lo que sea que fuera…

– Lo que estoy haciendo… – dijo él, ahora muy serio, interponiéndose frente a ella para mirarla a sus hermosos ojos – Lo que estoy haciendo es conociéndote, y deseando que me conozcas, porque desde la noche en que te vi, ejerces sobre mí una especie de… – se detuvo, buscando la palabra – encantamiento fulminante, Alice.

Ella lo miró, y sintió su pulso acelerarse. Era primera vez que un hombre le hablaba así. Y él lo supo, jurándose que no permitiría que hubiese otro jodido hombre que le hablara así. Sólo él.

Después de eso, y de que él mirara su reloj y se diera cuenta que había _bien gastado_ tres horas de su horario de trabajo con ella, cuestión de la que no se arrepentía, decidió que era momento de marcharse. Debía ir con ella paso a paso. Ella pidió discreción y él se la concedería. Eso sí, la llamaría hasta la próxima cita del sábado… _"Cita… oh, sí"_

**~C&A~**

"_Llegó el día"_ pensó Isabella aquella mañana después que abrió sus ojos lentamente, se estirara y bostezara. Soltó un suspiro y posó sus ojos sobre la ventana, contemplando la claridad que se dejaba ver y pensando "_Veintiocho primaveras, Bella…"_

Se quedó en silencio pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese año y sobre todo el último tiempo… y sí, de alguna manera las cosas no eran tan, como decirlo, tan planas como otros años. Su existencia en los últimos meses había tenido altos y bajos… más bajos de cualquier forma. Estaba meditando en eso, cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse a su cuarto.

– ¡Calma muchacho! Entraremos a despertar a Bella – decía Aurora a Lincon antes de entrar. Así que decidió hacerse la dormida para que el plan de su abuela resultara como lo había previsto.

Oyó abrir la puerta y segundos después, sintió que Lincon intentaba treparse a su cama con dificultad, hasta lograrlo por fin y comenzando a lamerle la cara entusiastamente. Bella aleteó, carcajeándose y apartando al perro, quien actuaba como si supiera que ese era el día de Bella y había que mimarla. Enseguida, Aurora se acomodó junto a su nieta en la cama, dejó un sonoro beso en su frente y puso sobre su regazo una cajita pequeña envuelta en papel de celofán lila con una gran rosa blanca.

– Feliz cumpleaños, tesoro – dijo la anciana, acariciando el cabello de su nieta.

– Gracias abuela – después tomó la caja y la movió, tratando de adivinar con qué se podría encontrar – y no debiste molestarte en comprar algo.

– No lo he comprado…y ni aunque lo hubiera hecho, no es molestia. Ahora ábrelo.

Bella tomó la cajita y desanudó la rosa. Enseguida quitó la cubierta y vio un hermoso guardapelo de plata envejecida en forma de ovalo, donde sobre la cubierta se dibujaban pequeñas flores en relieve. Bella dio un respingo y tomó la joya entre sus manos con delicadeza. Con un nudo en la garganta de la pura emoción, lo abrió y se encontró con una foto en blanco y negro, en donde aparecía ella de bebé en brazos de su sonriente y hermosa abuela. En la cara opuesta, había una frase que recitaba:

_"Siempre estaré contigo"_

– Es… es hermoso abuela – dijo ella, dejando caer sus lágrimas, sin poder apartar la vista de la foto y la frase, que leía una y otra vez.

– Es una joya antigua, fue de mi madre. Mandé a limpiarla, además de gravarle la inscripción y la fotografía…

– Gracias, gracias abuelita… eres todo para mí – dijo ella, echándose a los brazos de su abuela, y abrazándola con fuerza, muy emocionada. Aurora también sentía escocer su garganta, pero era un día de alegría, de celebración para su nieta y ella procuraría que ella se divirtiera.

– ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Nada de llanto! – exclamó Aurora, apartándose del abrazo de su nieta, secándole las lágrimas y acariciándole el cabello – Tenemos un gran día por delante. Lo primero, desayunaremos muy rico, después te darás un baño de tina con aceites y esas cosas para que te relajes, te vestirás muy linda y saldremos a comer afuera – indicó la abuela, levantándose de la cama. Bella la miró, sorprendida.

– No es necesario el almuerzo afuera, podemos quedarnos aquí…

– ¡No señorita! Lo tengo todo planeado, así que sin protesta, ¿está bien? – ordenó la mujer, poniendo sus manos en su cintura – Ahora tienes permiso para holgazanear en la cama un poco más, hasta que te llame para desayunar, ¿sí?

– Como digas… – concedió Bella, sonriéndole y dejando que la mujer fuera a preparar el desayuno. Cuando su abuela salió, se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama y contempló con admiración la hermosa joya. Lincon se reacomodó junto a ella, exigiendo también algo de atención, así que Bella guardó el guardapelo en la cajita, la dejó sobre la mesa y dio mimos al pequeño perro regordete, hasta que el amigo canino se quedó dormido.

Cuando Bella bajó al comedor de diario, se encontró con una muy ornamentada mesa llena de delicatesse para desayunar, con la impresión de que serían más personas las que desayunarían, y no solo dos, por toda la comida que ahí había.

Después de una hora y media de ameno desayuno, Aurora preparó el baño para su nietecita, con esencias de vainilla vertidas sobre el agua caliente para que se relajara. Una hora estuvo Bella metida en la tina, relajándose con la suave música que había puesto de fondo.

Cuando el agua se enfrió, y cuando ella se sintió suficientemente relajada, salió y se fue hasta su cuarto y se vistió según las indicaciones de su abuelita: _"Ponte algo lindo, es tú día e iremos a un lugar muy bonito de comida italiana, como a ti te gusta, ya verás". _Así que para variar un poco y no desentonar, se puso un vestido verde olivo hasta medio muslo, que caía como campana, _moda de los 70, muy chick_ le habían dicho cuando lo compró, sin mangas y de material muy ligero acompañado de unos zapatos de medio taco fino. Se amarró el pelo en una cola de caballo y se maquilló muy sencillamente. Por supuesto, se puso el guardapelo, que quedaba realmente hermoso y un par de aros que había comprado en el último viaje que hizo con Emmett, quien dicho sea de paso, la llamó la noche anterior después de las doce de la noche.

Su abuela también, al parecer, se había vestido para la ocasión con un trajecito muy sencillo de dos piezas color azulmarino y un collar de perlas.

– ¡Oye, parece que me llevas a un restaurante de lujo!

– Pues ya verás. Es hora, vámonos – dijo, después de dejar el plato de Lincon lleno de comida y otro con mucha agua, cuando el taxi llegó, a eso de las doce y media.

– ¿De verdad no me dirás a donde me llevas?

– Un restaurante de comida italiana, es todo – respondió Aurora, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, mientras su nieta la miraba con curiosidad. Y es que el día anterior, Aurora había movido sus contactos… en verdad, le había hablado a Tanya para que la ayudase a juntar al grupo de amigos de Bella para que almorzaran todos juntos. Cuando Tanya se contactó con todos, Jane le dijo que su novio conocía al dueño de un restaurante italiano en donde podrían apartar un salón para ellos. Él por cierto, pagaría ese almuerzo, como regalo para Bella. Cuando todos estuvieron coordinados, Tanya le devolvió la llamada a Aurora, dándole las indicaciones.

Todos estarían allí esperándola… o casi todos. Jane y Alexander, Tanya y Marco, Jacob y su _pareja _James, Jasper, Emmett y su hermanita Alice…pero el gran ausente sería Edward, quien le dio a Tanya un par de excusas que ella no se creyó:

– Estoy embalando un par de cosas, Tanya y debo adelantar los planos que apenas he mirado… la llamaré en la noche, pero excúsame con Aurora, y dile que se me hace imposible ir…

– Edward… – iba a protestar ella, pero Edward la detuvo.

– ¡No Tanya! Lo siento, esta vez no cuenten conmigo.

– Está bien. Adiós Edward.

– Hablamos luego Tanya, y pásenlo muy bien – se despidió y colgó, tirando su BlackBerry al sofá. Enseguida se dejó caer y miró fijamente la caja de regalo que había sobre la mesa de centro de la sala de su departamento. Era un regalo simple, que en cuanto lo vio, pensó en ella y en una vez cuando le dijo que hubiera deseado tener una hermana. En una vitrina, Edward vio una muñeca de trapo, de cabello amarillo, largo, atado en dos trenzar, vestida con una jardinera verde corta unas sicodélicas medias a rayas, rojas y blancas y las réplicas perfectas de unas zapatillas Converse también verdes. Sus ojos bordados eran grandes y azules, largas pestañas, además de pecas y una gran sonrisa. Sí, era una tontería de regalo y es que siempre le regalaba tonterías. Recordó el año pasado cuando le regaló un oso de peluche café, porque ella había dicho en una noche de borrachera, que nunca le habían regalado un oso de peluche café. Ella adoró el regalo…

El problema con este regalo, es que no sabía cuándo entregársela. Quizás, en uno de esos arranques de locura, agarraría la caja y le llevaría el regalo a Bella personalmente, o probablemente lo mandaría a dejar con un mensajero. No estaba seguro.

Suspiró y se levantó del sofá despabilándose, para terminar de meter a las cajas, las cosas importantes que levaría con él a Nueva York. Después de ubicaría frente al ordenador a trabajar en los planos y checaría las fotos que Kate le había enviado de los arreglos en la casa de Jane y Alexander.

Cuando el taxi que llevaba a Bella y su abuela se detuvieron fuera del lujoso restaurante de comida italiana, ninguna de las dos pudo esconder su asombro.

– ¿Abuela… tú…?

– No preguntes – la detuvo Aurora antes que Bella se pudiera a preguntar – Anda, entremos… – señaló, tomándose del brazo de su nieta e ingresando al hermoso restaurante. Cuando Aurora indicó al hoster sus nombres, él muy caballerosamente les pidió que le siguieran hasta el salón que estaba reservado para ella. Cuando abrió la puerta, Bella vio a todos sus amigos rodeando la mesa, esperando por ella con una sonrisa. Todos estallaron en un aplauso y espontáneamente comenzaron a cantar el _Cumpleaños Feliz. _Otra vez Bella se sintió emocionada y soltó un par de lágrimas.

La primera en acercarse fue Tanya, quien sin más agarró a Bella y la abrazó con fuerza. Abrazó que ella respondió de igual forma. No se dijeron nada, sólo sonrieron. Después el resto de sus amigos hizo lo mismo. Ya habría tiempo de hablar.

– Yo… yo no sé cómo agradecerles…

– ¡Sólo disfruta Bella! – dijo Jacob, tomando una copa de champaña de la mesa y alzándola para el primer brindis – ¡Por que sea un muy feliz cumpleaños! ¡Por Bella!

– ¡Por Bella! – dijeron a coro.

– Gracias, gracias a todos por estar aquí… – dijo Bella con la emoción aflorándole, son poder detenerla.

– Todo fue gestionado por Aurora. De ella es el mérito – dijo Emmett, sonriéndole.

– No, no, yo sólo di una idea. Tanya hizo lo demás – admitió la abuela de Bella. La cumpleañera giró su cabeza hacia Tanya, quien estaba a su lado y tomó su mano en agradecimiento, sonriéndole. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Bella se sentía muy bien, rodeada de todos sus amigos. Todos, excepto Edward a quien extrañó de inmediato. Pero era lógico que él no haya querido ir, pensó ella con tristeza. Pero intentó concentrarse y disfrutar de lo que ahí tenia, sus valiosos amigos.

Las conversaciones de todos allí se mezclaron en un muy buen ánimo, mientras los meseros servían los aperitivos. Tanya comentó lo bien que llevaba esta nueva relación con Marco, mientras Jasper, Jane y Bella lo advertían al abogado del carácter que le esperaba soportar con Tanya.

– Exageran amor – le dijo Tanya a Marco – estos son unos exagerados, ni les hagas caso.

Jane hablaba de lo nerviosa que estaba por la boda y de lo ajetreado de esos días con la preparación de todo, sobre todo con la prueba del dichoso vestido. Bella sonrió y recordó lo que Edward le contó sobre el regalo de bodas que Alex le tenía preparado y la luna de miel. Jane moriría de la alegría.

Muchas conversaciones muy amenas, antes, durante y después del almuerzo, hasta que Jacob propuso a Bella… o más bien la empujó a la mesa de un costado sobre la que habían muchos regalos para ella. Sin poder oponerse, Bella se levantó y los abrió uno por uno, mientras Jacob, con su cámara fotográfica, inmortalizaba el momento, sobre todo cuando abrió la caja que contenía un par de tacones aguja de once centímetros que Jacob le regaló.

– ¡Jacob, quieres matarme! – indicó con los altos y hermosos zapatos plateados en la mano – ¿Con qué supones que me voy a poner estos zapatos?

– Pues con el regalo que te hizo Tanya – dijo extendiendo una de los últimos regalos. Una bolsa de una boutique muy prestigiosa con una muy grande cinta de regalo. Bella la abrió y sacó un fino vestido negro, ajustado, drapeado y parecía muy corto para el gusto de Bella, sin hombros, con la espalda descubierta y con una tela de suave caída.

– Es hermoso Tanya, pero…

– Tendrás más de una ocasión para ponerte ese traje con esos perfectos zapatos, Bella. Ya verás – agregó Tanya, guiñándole un ojo ante las risas del resto de los presentes, por el inmediato sonrojo de Bella, que no se imagina dentro de ese mini vestido ni mucho menos sobre esas trampas mortales.

Después de eso, Bella comenzó a guardar sus regalos, cuando sintió a Emmett acercársele:

– Te vez feliz, cumpleañera… – comentó él, acariciándole el hombro. Ella lo miró y asintió con fervor.

– Lo estoy, mucho – aseveró Bella sonriendo.

– Eso es bueno. Extrañaba esa sonrisa espontánea en tu rostro – admitió Emmett, acariciándole ahora el rostro – Espero que esta risa no se desvanezca, sino que perdure siempre, Bella. Deseo lo mejor para ti, que seas feliz, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

– ¿Por qué me estás hablando así?

– No te hablo de ninguna manera en especial, linda. Te hablo como siempre. Sólo quiero que no lo olvides.

– Claro que no lo olvido – aseguró, frunciendo el ceño.

– Y por sobre todo, quiero que recuerdes que soy tu amigo y que siempre estaré para ti, pase lo que pase…

– ¡Emmett, qué sucede! – exclamó ella, agradeciendo las palabras y sentimientos de Emmett, pero no entendía por qué hablaba como si se estuviese despidiendo.

Él la miró, le dio una media sonrisa y la acercó hasta sus brazos, rodeándola – Nada princesa, no pasa nada – dijo. Y es que no haría mención de la pequeña charla aclaratoria que tuvo con Tanya.

Ella le _solicitó_ que le aclarara el tipo de relación que había entre ambos y porqué Edward lo vio con otra mujer en New York. Emmett tuvo que contarle a grandes rasgos que primero, entre él y Bella había una muy buena amistad, eran un apoyo el uno para el otro pero que no había ningún compromiso sentimental entre ellos que los atara. Además, tuvo que comentarle quien era la rubia de la que Edward se refería. A grandes rasgos, por cierto. Tanya quedó más tranquila, pero asumió lo preocupada que estaba por su estado de ánimo y que todo mejoraría si ella tan solo le hablara a Edward con la verdad, y lo escuchara…

_"Porque él la ama, pero él cree que te ama a ti, y eso lo detiene…"_ entonces Emmett pensó que Edward en realidad tiene que amarla, para sacrificar sus sentimientos para que ella sea feliz. Emmett le aseguró a Tanya que él no sería un estorbo para la felicidad de Bella, muy por el contrario. Él la apoyaría en cualquier cosa. Siempre.

Cuando el almuerzo y la sobremesa acabaron, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, los hombres decidieron retirarse, pues al parecer, las damas tenían actividad para el resto de la tarde, y es que tenían preparado una tarde _sólo para ellas._ Un centro de spa y estética integral las esperaba, aunque Aurora insistió en pasar pues según ella no está en edad para esas cosas, así que pidió a uno de los amables caballeros que la llevara a su casa. Ella levaría los regalos. Emmett se ofreció amablemente a llevarla.

Las cuatro mujeres llegaron a un centro de relajación integral al que Jane, el día anterior se encargó de hacer las reservaciones, en donde las esperaba primero un muy relajante baño en una muy natural piscina termal de agua de manantial.

– ¡Esto es vida! – exclamó Jane como en éxtasis, después que su cuerpo quedó cubierto por agua. Las demás asintieron con murmullos. Ninguna habló demasiado, estaban demasiado relajadas para eso.

Enseguida, y después de una hora y media de estar dentro de la piscina, salieron rumbo a unos cuartos llenos de velas, aromas relajantes y música india incidental, en donde cuatro mujeres las esperaban para darles unos muy estimulantes masajes.

Luego de una hora de deshacer nudos, relajar músculos y aplicar cremas y lociones para tonificar la piel, las chicas se calzaron sus albornoces, ataron sus cabellos húmedos con toallas y metieron sus pies dentro de unas cómodas pantuflas para ir a una especie de bar, dispuestas a que barman les preparan unos tragos, cuando ya eran cerca de las siete de la tarde. El tiempo se les pasó volando. Para todas había sido un día increíble, sobre todo para la cumpleañera, que se veía bastante contenta, muy feliz.

Pero Tanya estaba un poco ansiosa. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Bella, pero con Jane y Alice presentes no lo haría. Así que en un momento aprovechó que la novia y la bailarina de ballet estaban hablando muy animadamente de la boda, Tanya le pidió a Bella que la acompañara al tocador.

– Demonios, Bella… tenía que tener un tiempo a solas contigo… tenía que… tenía que pedir perdón por lo del otro día. No fue correcto, yo no debí hablarte así – dijo Tanya finalmente después de mucho esfuerzo.

– Tanya – dijo Bella, acercándose a ella – No hay nada que perdonar. Entiendo tus razones para hablarme… como me hablaste ese día.

– Ni aun así Bella, me extralimité contigo. Solo quiero que sepas que me preocupas, amiga.

– Lo sé, lo sé Tanya – asintió Bella, bajando la cabeza hasta sus pantuflas blancas.

– Escúchame – solicitó Tanya, haciendo que Bella levantara su cabeza – Bella… ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta? Tienes la chance en tus manos de ser feliz, amiga. No lo desaproveches…

– Soy feliz…

– Sabes de lo que hablo… Edward está sufriendo.

– No entiendo por qué… – susurró, alzando los hombros y jugueteando con el cinturón del albornoz.

– Cree que tú amas a Emmett y cree que él te engaña… y te ve que no eres feliz, lo presiente porque te conoce. Está confundido, Bella – Tanya con respecto a este tema, se sentía un poco impotente. Eran sus amigos, quería ayudarlos, verlos felices, pero ese par de testarudos no lo reconocerían a menos que ella les diera un empujoncito.

– No quiero que sufra – reconoció con la voz llena de pena, llevándose una mano al pecho, pues cuando ella recordaba que Edward podía estar… triste por su culpa, el pecho le quemaba de dolor.

– Y él no quiere sufrir y tampoco quiere que tú lo hagas… cariño, has algo por remediarlo… – _"Perdóname Edward, pero no puedo seguir guardando el secreto"_ – Bella, él te ama… y sufre porque siente que se dio cuenta muy tarde. Siempre tú y él se han querido, pero ahora es diferente…

– Tanya… – dijo como una súplica. Una especie de calor abrazador reemplazó la punzada de dolor en su pecho cuando oyó a su amiga decirle aquello, que lo único que pudo hacer, fue llevar su mano a la boca y comenzar a llorar.

– ¿Lo amas Bella? ¿Amas a Edward? – Tanya preguntó con mucha calma, mientras Bella seguía con su mano en la boca, deteniendo el llanto. Pero no podía ni quería mentirle a su amiga, además, ella ya lo sabía. Así que asintió a la pregunta – ¡Entonces ve y díselo, antes que sea tarde! – exclamó la cupido Tanya en potencia, alzando las manos y dejándolas caer luego sobre su cabeza.

– Pero… ¿Y si no me cree…?

– Bella, háblale con la verdad, y él sabrá que no estás mintiendo, te conoce… no pierdes nada con intentarlo, muy por el contrario, te aseguro que ganaras mucho…

– Pero…

– ¡Nada de peros! ¡Es tu maldito cumpleaños, ve por tu jodido regalo, Bella!

Bella la miró, se secó los ojos mientras asentía con vehemencia. Luego corrió hacia los lockers a buscar su ropa y se metió en los vestidores para calzársela, con la ayuda de Tanya por supuesto. Sentía que debía apurarse, no quería dejar pasar más tiempo. No quería que la valentía que su amiga le había infundido, se evaporara con el pasar de los minutos.

– ¿Y las chicas? – dijo, quitándose el albornoz, mientras Tanya le extendía el vestido.

– Jane y Alice ya se sienten grandes amigas. Entenderán que tuviste que irte…

– ¿Debo tomar un taxi? – preguntó bella, cepillándose ahora el cabello

– Creo que debes… corriendo no llegarás muy rapido – advirtió Tanya, mientras subía la cremallera del vestido y mientras Bella intentaba atarse el cabello tal como lo traía – El lunes iremos por tu carro, no es posible que no tengas uno a estas alturas, Bella – agregó Tanya, quitándole el peine de las manos y soltándole el cabello. Se veía mejor así.

– ¿Y si no está? ¿Y si me echa? ¿O si está con alguien más?

–¡Oh, Bella! ¡Deja de pensar en calamidades!

– Ok, no calamidades… – repitió en voz alta. Tanya cepilló su cabellera un par de veces, mientras Bella se ponía sus zapatos. Dos minutos después ambas miraron el reflejo de Bella en el espejo.

– Estás lista. Salgamos a que cojas un taxi – concluyó la amiga, jalando a Bella por el brazo hasta el recibidor.

Las dos chicas se fueron hasta recepción y solicitaron desde allí un taxi que no tardó más de cinco minutos en llegar. Tanya dejó a Bella montada en el taxi y le indicó al chofer la dirección, además de pagarle la carrera. Luego metió la cabeza por la ventanilla de atrás, donde Bella iba sentada, retorciendo los dedos.

– No estés nerviosa. Nada malo va a pasar, así que no te preocupes. Cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿sí?

– Gracias Tanya

– No tienes nada que agradecer, ahora ¡Ve por tu regalo, Bella!

– ¡Sí!

Enseguida, Tanya sacó la cabeza del coche y dio dos golpes sobre el carro, señal para que el conductor se pusiera en marcha. Se quedó mirando el taxi al alejarse, soltando un suspiro de complacencia.

Había obrado bien. Lo sabía, lo intuía. Con esa convicción, y vestida aun con el albornoz, retornó a donde Jane y Alice la esperaban, y en donde pediría un Cosmopolitan para relajarse. _"¡Me merezco un buen trago! He hecho una buena acción"_

– ¿Y Bella? – preguntó Jane cuando Tanya se instaló con ellas a la mesa.

– Fue por su regalo – respondió ella simplemente.

**~C&A~**

– Hemos llegado, señorita – indicó el amable taxista. Bella estaba tan ensimismada preparando en su cabeza lo que debía de decirle a Edward, que no se dio cuenta como el taxista corrió por las calles hasta llegar a su objetivo.

– ¿Ya? – preguntó, tonta y nerviosamente, mirando hacia el exterior. El hombre tenía razón. Ya estaban allí, justo afuera del edificio donde Edward vivía.

– Sí, creo que sí.

– Bien… eh… muchas gracias.

– No hay por qué, señorita – respondió el taxista, mientras ella abría la puerta muy lentamente y bajaba del coche. Cuando cerró la puerta y el coche se hubo esfumado, ella hizo ejercicios de respiración y caminó hacia la entrada. Se quedó frente al intercomunicador, pensando en si debía o no tocar directamente al apartamento de Edward para que le abriera o… _"¿Y si lo dejo para otro día…?"_ Pero antes que el arrepentimiento se apoderara de ella y como una cuestión mágica, el sonido característico de las puertas automáticas sonó, haciendo que la entrada se abriera para ella, y Bella diera un saltito de la impresión.

Entró rápidamente, directo al ascensor. Pulsó el botón y en cuestión de segundos el elevador se abrió vacío ante ella. Entró, y pulsó el piso cinco y las puertas se cerraron. Ella alzó los ojos hasta los números que estaban en la parte superior de las puertas, y vio como uno a uno los números fueron corriendo del uno al cinco… demasiado rápido a su parecer, pues no se dio cuenta de cómo sonó el _going _que le indicó que ya había llegado.

Salió y caminó por el pasillo un par de metros, hasta que quedó frente al departamento 306. Allí se quedó de pie junto a la puerta de madera café, mordiéndose los labios y retorciendo los dedos, mientras pensaba en cómo le iba a hacer…

_"¡Al diablo!"_ exclamó y golpeó despacio dos veces. Cerró los ojos y esperó… y nada… suspiró y pensó que insistiría… _¡pero por última vez!_ Volvió a golpear dos veces…

– ¡Voy! – gritaron desde adentro y el corazón de Bella comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Y antes que pudiera reaccionar, la puerta se abrió y ella pudo ver a Edward frunciendo el ceño, muy sorprendido.

–¿Bella?... Bella, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Yo… hola... yo… vine… – tartamudeaba sin poder hilar frases coherentes. _"¡Céntrate bella!" _–¿Estás ocupado? ¿Estas con alguien?

– ¿Qué?... no, no estoy tan ocupado… y sí, estoy solo… ¿te pasa algo? Estás temblando.

– ¿Tiemblo?

– Ven, entra – dijo por fin Edward, tomándola del brazo y haciéndola entrar. Ella, que ya había estado varias veces allí, vio el lugar más vacío que otras veces, incluso habían cajas.

– Son cajas… – dijo ella indicándolas. Edward la miró aún más extrañado y un poco asustado. Se veía como en shock, pues estaba hablando tonterías… bueno, a veces ella hablaba tonterías, pero ahora era diferente.

– Sí, creo que sí. Bella, ¿te sientes bien?

– Sí… no, sí... tengo que hablar contigo.

– Ok, está bien. Ven, siéntate… – ofreció él, pero Bella estaba estática y prefería quedarse ahí, de pie… cerca de la puerta, así que se negó.

– No, así está bien…

– Oye, cálmate., deja de retorcer tus manos… – indicó Edward, apuntando hacia las manos – Bella, dime que te pasa de una vez…

– No fuiste hoy al almuerzo que prepararon para mí – dijo ella, sin saber por qué. Edward frunció la boca y bajó la cabeza, un poco avergonzado.

– Sí, lo siento. He estado ocupado resolviendo un par de cosas. Lo siento, de verdad. ¿Lo disfrutaron?

– Sí, mucho.

– Ah, por cierto… Feliz cumpleaños Bella – él la miró y le dio una media sonrisa – Para haber cumplido veintiocho, no tienes tantas arrugas… eso es bueno.

– Supongo que es bueno – asintió, alzando los hombros – Gracias…

– Tengo tu regalo… te lo entregaría mañana – improvisó, queriendo ir por el hasta el cuarto, donde lo había dejado. Pero no quería moverse. Algo lo tenía anclado allí, probablemente la presencia de Bella. Pero ella se quedó perdida en la frase _tengo tu regalo_, pues sí que lo tenía. Se lo quedó mirando, allí frente a ella, con sus jeans azules, gastados y su polera negra de manga larga, ajustada a su torso delgado y su cabello desordenado, como siempre. Diablos, le diría que lo amaba… pero cómo, cómo iba a comenzar… no podía llegar y soltárselo.

– ¿Entonces Bella?... me estás poniendo algo ansioso.

Suspiró con fuerza, intentando relajarse y se dijo que ya era hora de comenzar a hablar sinceramente con él, como nunca debió dejar de hacerlo. Se abrazó a sí misma, cruzando sus brazos y buscando un punto fijo donde mirar, lejos de los ojos de Edward.

– Durante mucho tiempo deseé que pudieras mirarme de otra forma diferente a como mira alguien a una amiga… – reconoció en voz baja – Siempre esperé ese… milagro. Nunca intenté nada para forzar eso, pues sé cómo te disgusta, además no soy buena en eso de… seducir y esas cosas, y me aterraba el hacer el ridículo y perder tu amistad – hizo una pausa, carraspeó y continuó, sin hacer aun contacto con Edward – Me aferré a Emmett e intenté que en mí naciera el… amor por él. Quería darme una oportunidad con él… y cuando eso pasó, tú apareces con palabras, y hechos, y miradas – recordó, cerrando sus ojos y negando con su cabeza – Cosas que deseé que ocurrieran tiempo atrás… y me pregunté ¿por qué ahora que quiero intentarlo con alguien más…?

– ¿Qué intentas decirme?…- susurró Edward, dando un paso hacia ella, tratando de poner orden en su cabeza y acallar su corazón que bombeaba con prisa desmedida. Bella no se había atrevido aun a mirarlo, y pues si lo hubiese hecho, habría visto el desconcierto y la confusión en el rostro de Edward. Y la rabia.

– Sé que te dañé… con mis palabras… lo vi en tus ojos…

– ¿Lo amas? ¿Amas a Emmett? – preguntó sin más, respirando pesado y dando otro paso hacia ella, que mantenía su cabeza mirando ahora hacia el piso.

– Lo intenté… – susurró desde ahí.

– No respondes a mi pregunta, Bella. ¿Lo amas? – reiteró más enérgicamente, ahora a un paso de distancia de Bella. Ella se atrevió a alzar su rostro y mirarlo, para ver sus ojos que dejaban ver la mezcla de sentimientos que ahora estaban invadiéndolo.

– No.

– ¿Y por qué me dijiste lo contrario? – preguntó con la mandíbula tensa y las manos como puños colgando a sus costados – ¿Querías castigarme por no darme cuenta antes?…

–¿Darte cuenta antes de qué?

– ¡De que te amo! – gritó con rabia – Pero lo que yo sintiera no importaba si tú eras feliz con alguien más. Pero tu mirada contradecían a tus palabras… éramos amigos… somos amigos y no somos quinceañeros, Bella. Somos adultos…

– No quise mentirte, no quise lastimarte…

– ¿Me amas? ¡Dímelo! – la imperativa solicitud de Edward hizo sobresaltar a Bella, que por unos segundos lo miró con temor, sintiendo su piel de gallina.

– Nunca he amado a nadie más… – respondió en un susurro.

– ¡¿Entonces todo este sufrimiento fue por nada?!

– Sólo tenía miedo… nuca mostraste interés por mí… y estabas con Victoria…

– ¡No puedes condenarme por eso! ¡Nunca he sentido esto por nadie, jamás! – refutó, indignado, jalando enseguida su cabello y restregándose los ojos.

– Lo siento – murmuró, alejando su vista de Edward, otra vez – Yo sólo vine porque… ya no podía más… lo siento – reconoció, comenzando a dar pasos a tientas hacia atrás.

–¡¿Y ahora se supone que te vas?! – inquirió él, agarrándola del brazo. Estaba enfadado y Bella lo vio claramente en sus ojos y en la vena de su frente que sobresalía.

– Yo creo que… quizás, quieras estar… sólo… – tartamudeó ella, estática.

– No Bella, tú no te vas – rugió, acercando a Bella hasta él, rodeándola estrechamente y plantó un beso fiero, demandante, furioso al cual ella simplemente se rindió de inmediato, subiendo sus manos tímidamente por los brazos de Edward hasta posarlos sobre sus hombros.

Sí, Edward estaba enfadado en serio, podía sentirlo, pero aun así, se dejó llevar por ese beso como comenzando a entregarse a él. Bella recordaba los anteriores, pero ninguno como este… y demonios, le encantaba. Su lengua explorando su boca sin piedad, sus dedos hundidos en su espalda, su respiración comenzando a tornarse pesada…

Hasta que él rompió el beso furioso, pues estaba a punto de perder su control y la cordura. Necesitaba respirar, necesitaba tranquilizarse… definitivamente Bella lo sacaba de quicio, lo exasperaba en muchos sentidos… pero diablos, esa mujer desquiciante lo amaba. Y él la amaba a ella.

No soltó el agarre de su cintura, sólo apartó su boca y dejó su frente sobre la de ella, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndola aun contra su cuerpo. Cuando los abrió, la vio con la mirada temerosa hacia él, buscando algo.

– Dime algo… – susurró ella.

– Tengo muchas preguntas, Bella… – precisó él con voz rasposa y ojos oscuros – pero no sé si éste sea el mejor momento.

– ¿Quieres que me vaya? Estás enfadado…

– ¿Quieres irte? – preguntó de regreso. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza y él estrechó los ojos – Y ni aunque quisieras irte… no dejaría que lo hicieras. No voy a dejar que te vayas… - advirtió, rosando sus labios. Ella se removió y se apretó más a él, ahora aferrándose a su nuca.

– Edward… lo que te dije… sobre Emmett y yo…

– Te dije que no quería hablar ahora, Bella.

– Pero esto es importante… – insistió, jugueteando con el cabello de Edward. Pese al enojo que sentía, adoró que ella hiciera eso. Le gustaba y disfrutaba de la sensación de sus dedos rasgar su cabello. Y esos ojos tan grandes y expresivos, siendo fácil perderse en ellos. Pero se mantuvo serio, no le dijo nada de eso, solo se limitó a mirarla fijamente, mientras ella mordía una y otra vez su labio inferior, muy nerviosa.

– Tú dirás.

– Se trata… se trata de lo que te dije en… la fiesta de Jane… Lo que pasa es que… entre Emmett y yo nunca… pasó nada…

– No pasó nada… – repitió, manteniéndose impasible, para torturarla… digamos que su furia lo empujaba a mostrarse así – ¿A qué te refieres?…

– Edward… tú sabes… – protestó, sabiendo que él la estaba torturando.

– No, no sé… – negó, haciéndose el desentendido, pues claro que lo sabía. Lo intuyó… esa chica aun era virgen… ahora _su virgencita…_

– No hice el amor con él – aclaró, con su respiración agitada. Admitió que aún era virgen.

Edward se apartó un poco y suspiró, observando como las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaban violentamente.

– Y por qué me dices eso ahora, virgencita… – agregó, con ironía.

– Por eso… porque ya no quiero serlo más – aclaró, sintiéndose valiente… y algo excitada. Quizás era mal momento para sentirse así, frente a un Edward dolido y enojado. Pero lo estaba.

– Bella, desde ahora, tendrás que hablarme con claridad…

– ¡Quiero que seas el primero, Edward! Quiero que me hagas el amor, hoy…

– ¿Por qué?

_"¡Maldito hombre, qué desesperante!"_

Ella se soltó del todo del agarre de Edward, y rugió – ¡Porque te amo!

Él, con la misma seriedad que había usado hasta ese momento, volvió a acercársele y la tomó con delicadeza por la cintura, sintiéndola temblar en sus brazos. Ella lo miraba con expectación, deseando que él le dijera que sí, que esa noche le haría el amor, y que enseguida con un beso lleno de pasión, daría comienzo al rito…

– Te amo Bella. Te amo, pero no creo que sea el momento…en este momento estoy furioso contigo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – susurró, sintiendo su garganta irritada por su instantáneo deseo de llorar.

– Significa que no te haré el amor esta noche, Bella.

Ella se apartó una vez más de los brazos de Edward, bajado la cabeza y asintiendo quedadamente, sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Sintiéndose avergonzada y tonta. Sintiendo que nada de lo que había hecho, había valido la pena, porque él ni siquiera la deseaba.

Quería salir corriendo… sí, quería correr por las calles y sentir el aire en su cara para que aplacara su pena…_ "Tonta, tonta Bella…"_

Alcanzó a dar medio giro sobre sus pies para dar marcha a su idea suicida de correr con zapatos altos por las calles nocturnas de Los Angeles, cuando él reaccionó y la atajó por el brazo.

– Bella…

– Quiero irme, Edward… no quiero seguir aquí…

– Bella, por favor…

– Suéltame, te lo suplico Edward, déjame ir – susurró aquel ruego con su voz quebrada, evitando la mirada de Edward, quien se sentía miserable – No quiero estar aquí, no quiero – dijo finalmente, rompiendo en llanto, cubriéndose con ambas manos su rostro, mientras Edward no pudo hacer más que abrazarla con fuerza y esperar que se calmara. Pero de cualquier modo, no la dejaría ir.

Ni ahora, ni nunca más.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... =)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Señoritas, señoras, Vampiritas y Lobitas... He vuelto_**

**_Les debo una disculpa por el atraso, de verdad mil disculpas, pero ya estamos aquí... seguiremos con la actualización regular. Gracias a todas por mantenerse acompañándome, ¿si? Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y todo eso. Me hacen muy feliz y me halagan, no saben cuanto. _**

**_Mi agradecimiento a Ro-Ro Hale que colabora y ayuda a mejorar esta historia =)_**

**_Bueno nenas, a leer._**

**_¡Mil besos a todas!_**

**_Estamos en Facebook (Catalina Lina) y en twitter (Cata_lina_lina)_**

* * *

**12. Compromiso.**

**~C&A~**

Pasaron varios minutos antes que ella pudiese detener el llanto, los mismos minutos en los que luchó por zafarse de los brazos de hierro de Edward, que la tenían sujeta, sin dar tregua a que ella pudiese escapar.

Y es que se sentía estúpida. Cómo ella, con cero experiencia sobre sensualidad y sexualidad, se le fue a ofrecer de buenas y a primeras a ese hombre quien obviamente la rechazó, pues de seguro él había tenido ya varias amantes en su cama, mil veces mejor que ella. Claro. Por supuesto.

– Edward, por favor… suéltame – insistió ella, evitando en todo momento los ojos de él.

– No pienso soltarte.

– Te lo suplico. No hagas que sienta más vergüenza, por favor…

–¡¿Vergüenza?! Oye, mírame – dijo, tomando el rostro esquivo de Bella en sus manos para mirarla, pero ella insistía férreamente en mantener sus ojos cerrados para evitar el contacto visual -¡Bella, mírame! – exigió ahora, enérgicamente.

Bella lentamente abrió sus ojos con temor, y vio el rostro cabreado de Edward. Sí, el hombre seguía molesto. Así que esquivó su vista hacia otro lado, mientras él insistía en mantener sus rostros muy cerca. Ella podía sentir su respiración.

– Oye, necesito que me escuches…

– Te oí fuerte y claro. No tienes que volver a decirme que no quieres…

–¡Escúchame, mujer por Dios! – exclamó, como asertivamente pensó bella, cabreado. Esa exasperante mujer había tergiversado su negativa –Juro por todos los demonios que hay en el infierno, Bella, que ahora mismo me estoy controlando con todo mi ser para no tomarte como un caníbal, rasgarte la ropa y hundirme dentro de ti, sin ceremonias…– a esas palabras, la respiración de Bella se agitó y sus ojos se anclaron a los dilatados y oscuros ojos de él.

– No me importaría – susurró ella.

– ¡Pero no quiero eso! Bella, la única cosa que conseguiría ahora, es lastimarte. Si hubieses sido cualquier mujer, claro, hubiese sido una especie de catarsis meterme contigo a la cama y follar… pero no quiero eso. Te dije que tengo en mi cabeza un montón de preguntas aún. Estoy enojado por cómo hiciste las cosas… pudimos habernos evitado tanto sufrimiento… no entiendo qué pretendías – la increpó, sin poder evitarlo.

– Pero yo ahora sólo quiero demostrarte que no amo a nadie más y que quiero ser tuya con todo mi ser – confesó ella, relajando un poco su postura defensiva. Edward la miró con ternura y acarició sus pómulos con sus dedos.

– No tienes que demostrármelo así. No te lo estoy exigiendo… ¡Y no es que no quiera! – afirmó, antes que su virgencita comenzara a sacar conclusiones – Yo te deseo Bella, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien. Ya hemos errado bastante con todo esto.

– Pero yo te amo.

– Te creo y adoro que así sea, porque también te amo.

–¿Entonces?

Edward entornó los ojos, y chocó sus labios deseosos con los de esa frustrante mujer por unos segundos. Luego los retiró apenas dos centímetros.

– Tu primera vez tiene que ser digno de ti. Con gentileza, dulzura, amabilidad y yo ahora estaría muy lejos de ser paciente, amable y delicado. Te lo dije, no quiero sólo sexo, quiero hacerte el amor…

– Pensé que no me deseabas…– apenada, reconoció sus temores, subiendo ahora sus manos por el cuello de Edward y acariciarle. Él hizo el gesto de una media sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– Claro que te deseo, virgencita…

Edward volvió a acortar la distancia entre ambos labios, capturando los de ella en un beso profundo y rotundo.

– Ven – le dijo luego, tironeándola hasta el sofá donde hizo que se acomodara –Qué quieres tomar –preguntó, de pie frente a ella.

– ¿Quieres que me quede?

– ¡Te dije que sí! Ahora dime qué quieres de tomar.

– Amm… vino tinto quizás.

– Vino tinto será – concedió, dejando un beso en su frente, para después ir por un par de copas y sacar un muy buen vino de su estantería. Cuando regresó a la sala, Bella estaba acomodada con las piernas dobladas sobre el sillón. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la cartera. Él se acercó hasta ella, y se sentó a su lado. Puso las dos copas sobre la mesa de centro y vertió el oscuro líquido en ellos.

– Gracias –le dijo ella, cuando Edward extendió uno de los vasos hacia ella.

– Bueno, creo que sería bueno que comenzaremos con nuestra charla ahora.

– Pensé que no querías…

– Creo que es peor si dejamos que pase más tiempo.

– Bien… por donde quieres que empiece…

– Por tu asuntito de amistad o lo que sea que tuvieras o tengas con Emmett. Ah, y sobre lo que vi en ese restaurante…

– Claro…

Bella hizo un relato conciso sobre los hechos, partiendo por explicarle lo que Edward había visto en el restaurante. Le dijo quién era esa mujer, Rosalie, y lo que había sucedido. Edward oyó atentamente, mientras en su cabeza encajaba las piezas de aquel puzle, recordando el rostro contrariado de Emmett, y sus reacciones posteriores. Después que Edward quedara conforme con la explicación de esos hechos, Bella con mucha valentía le dijo de sus sentimientos por Emmett, que no eran más que una profunda amistad. Ella lo había logrado conocer, habían sido el refugio el uno para el otro y habían intentado que las cosas fueran más allá…

– ¿Más allá cómo, Bella? – inquirió él con algo de disgusto, sirviéndose la segunda copa de vino.

– Ya sabes… dejar que las cosas pasaran y ver si… nacían los sentimientos de amor…

– Ya veo… ¿concreta y oficialmente, eres su novia o algo así?

– Nunca dijimos que lo éramos. Quizás las personas que nos veían juntos sacaban conclusiones…

Edward la interrumpió con enfado, rápidamente – A una pareja que se le ve de la mano, que van juntos a eventos, que se besan, es obvio que se les catalogue como tal, ¿no lo crees? – rebatió, recordando el jodido mail que Bella le había enviado a Tanya ambos estuvieron fuera un fin de semana.

– Tú estabas con Victoria – contraatacó ella, viendo como Edward lanzaba antes sus dichos una risa de mofa, pero hizo pasó por alto eso de Victoria.

– Te dije que mis sentimientos por ti eran diferentes… lo supe después de mi cumpleaños…

– Aun así no hiciste nada…

– Creo - volvió a interrumpir con enfado – creo que fui el único que hizo algo… creo que fui el único que se atrevió a decir que sentía algo más que amistad, mientras tú lo negaste…

– Lo sé… lo siento.

– Y nunca me dijiste lo que sentías por mí… ¿desde hace cuánto…?

– Años… - dijo en voz baja, jugando con su copa.

–¡Años! – exclamó, negando con la cabeza, pareciéndole irrisorio primero que ella no haya hecho nada en tantos años y segundo que él no se haya dado cuenta.

– Oye, te conozco y sé que odias que las mujeres andendetrás de ti con esas cosas… – se defendió ella, reacomodándose en su sitio sobre el sofá – Sabía que si reconocía lo que sentía, las cosas entre nosotros hubiesen cambiado y para mal.

– Hubiesen cambiado para mal…– repitió retóricamente – ¡Eso no lo sabes! – exclamó a continuación con rabia.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos. Un silencio un tanto incómodo. Bella vio a Edward dejar su copa sobre la mesa y hacerse hacia adelante, con los codos sobre sus rodillas, mientras con sus dedos masajeaba su sien, con los ojos cerrados, mientras soltaba el aire con fuerza por la nariz. Y ella pensó que este era el momento sensato para agarrar sus cosas e irse, para dejar a Edward calmarse y todo eso. Así que se incorporó y tomó su chamarra que había dejado a un lado. Comenzó a ponérsela cuando Edward desvió la vista hacia ella.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Creo que es mejor que me vaya…

– ¡Eres la mujer más terca que conozco! ¿En qué idioma te lo digo, eh? – protestó, al filo de la indignación – ¡No quiero que te vayas!

– Edward, estás molesto.

–¡Que no te vas, te digo! – sentenció, levantándose para enseguida tomarla sobre sus brazos.

Bella lanzó un gritito de sorpresa – ¡¿Qué haces?! – exclamó, lanzando sus brazos instintivamente alrededor de su cuello.

– Te llevo a la cama.

– ¿A la cama? – preguntó, mordiéndose el labio con la expectativa de que él haya cambiado de opinión. Él detuvo su andar y la miró, sin evitar poder reírse.

– A la cama a dormir, virgencita ansiosa – rectificó, dándole un tierno beso en los labios, el que ella recibió agradecida y devolvió con mucho entusiasmo.

Estaba feliz… se iba a quedar con Edward esa noche… toda la noche, pero… _"un momento…"_

– ¡No, no puedo! No puedo quedarme – se tensó sobre los brazos de Edward que no detuvo su andar hacia el cuarto.

– ¿Vas a seguir con eso?

– Pero mi abuela…

– Oh, cariño – sonrió, mientras frotaba su nariz con la de ella – Yo arreglo eso. Ahora vamos para que te pase algo para cambiarte y te metas a la cama…

– Está bien… ahora que lo pienso, los masajes relajantesque tomé con las chicas están haciendo efecto – dijo, soltando un bostezo y haciendo que Edward volviese a reír. Esa noche se dedicaría a mimarla y velar sus sueños si era necesario. Sabía que ese también era un acto íntimo, sutil, pero íntimo, y que por allí debía comenzar.

**~C&A~**

La mañana de sábado, Aro Vulturi se encontraba desayunando junto a su esposa en la terraza de su casa para aprovechar el sol de la mañana. Hojeaba, como era su costumbre, la sección de negocios del periódico, cuando su lectura se detuvo en un par de noticias que lo hicieron encrisparse, por decirlo de algún modo.

La primera, el diario resaltaba el nuevo y ambicioso proyecto que la filial constructora de las empresas "_Battenberg y Asociados" _comenzaría a trabajar. Siete edificios de lujo en estratégicas ciudades dentro del país, que sería el puntapié inicial para la creación de la cadena hotelera que las empresas de la familia alemana Battenberg inaugurarían. El articulo hacía mención a los asertivos proyectos que la empresas de esta familia de migrantes alemanes había incurrido, siendo este uno de sus proyectos más ambiciosos. Destacaba la incorporación de profesionales de la construcción, entre ellos a Edward Masen, joven arquitecto con un muy prominente futuro profesional y quien hace poco fuera erróneamente desvinculado de las empresas de Aro Vulturi_ "Art&Sesing". _

_¿Qué estaría pensando Vulturi al sacar de sus filas a uno de sus profesionales más destacados? _Retóricamente el periodista hacía esa pregunta, haciendo que Aro apuñara el papel en sus manos de la pura rabia.

La segunda noticia que terminó de joderle la mañana, fue enterarse de que _"Stella",_ la empresa de Carlisle Cullen, _su diminuta y molestosa maldita piedra en su zapato_, había sido escogida por inversionistas neoyorkinos para un proyecto empresarial que se pondría en marcha en Los Angeles dentro de los próximos meses, cuestión que ayudaría a la empresa de Carlisle a situarse dentro de las más prósperas, creciendo en experiencia y consolidándose finalmente.

_"¡Jodido y cornudo Carlisle Cullen…!"_

– ¿Señor Vulturi? – una de las empleadas se acercó hasta la mesa del desayuno - Su hermano acaba de entrar. Dice que lo espera en su despacho – informó a Aro, terminando de joder su desayuno y probablemente su día también. Cerró el periódico y lo lanzó estrepitosamente sobre la mesa, para después, sin decir más e ignorando a su mujer, levantarse rumbo al encuentro con su hermano. De seguro, Vladimir ya había leído el periódico y venía a pedir explicaciones.

Al entrar Aro a su despacho, vio a su canoso hermano sentado indolentemente en su silla de cuero frente al escritorio, frotándose las manos y balanceándose sobre la silla.

– Explícame qué mierda está pasando – la orden de Vladimir Vulturi fue hecha con una calma aparente de la que bien sabia Aro, no debía confiarse.

Vladimir Vulturi dejó la dirección de la empresa constructora en manos de su hermano menor, Aro, con el fin de poder comenzar a disfrutar de la vida. Pisaba los sesenta años y había trabajado toda su vida, acunando la fortuna de su padre y elevándola para estar a donde ahora estaba. Pero hace un poco más de un año, sintió que era tiempo de descansar y disfrutar. Pero de cualquier forma, y aunque estuviese retirado de los negocios, siempre estaba informado de los movimientos de su empresa.

Esta vez, venía llegando de un muy buen crucero con su mujer, cuando leyó el informe mensual que se le entrega, no gustándole para nada las decisiones poco asertivas de su _hermanito _Aro.

– Estoy esperando, Aro.

– Qué quieres que te diga… las cosas marchan con normalidad… – dijo Aro con tranquilidad, sentándose frente a su hermano mayor.

– ¿Normalidad? Veamos, por dónde quieres que comience… – Vladimir echó hacia atrás su cabeza, e hizo como que pensaba, mientras jugueteaba con una pluma que agarro de sobre el escritorio – Comencemos por el artículo del periódico de hoy. Supongo que ya lo leíste... – dijo, y sin esperar respuesta de Aro, continuó con firmeza y rudeza en su voz – ¿No se supone que ese proyecto que la empresa de los alemanes se atribuye, debería haber sido nuestro? ¿No fue eso loque me dijiste? ¿Qué el trato con los Battenberg estaba prácticamente cerrado? En ese artículo, tendríamos que haber figurado nosotros como empresa socia del proyecto, pero no. Sólo hace mención a… ¿cómo decía? Ah, sí, "_la errónea desvinculación de uno de nuestros profesionales más promisorios…"_

– Sobre el arquitecto…Bueno, Masen simplemente recibió una oferta mejor de trabajo…

– ¿Y por qué no hay una carta de renuncia y sí un finiquito por despido, Aro? – rebatió Vladimir enseguida. Aro se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba más al pendiente de los movimientos de la empresa de lo que él mismo suponía. Por lo que sintió nervios.

– ¡Edward no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo! Su despido fue justificado…

– Despido justificado… ok… ¿y qué pasó con Battenberg?

– El alemán sólo se arrepintió… decidió no hacer sociedad con ninguna otra empresa y hacer las cosas por ellos mismos.

– ¿Simplemente se arrepintió? ¡¿No me digas?! – preguntó, entre mofa y sarcasmo. Pero su rostro y su tono cambió enseguida a uno más rudo y determinante – Ahora, dime por qué tres de los proyectos que ya estaban dentro de la planificación de trabajo de la empresa, se han desplomado en menos de un mes.. Qué ha pasado para que los inversionistas no quieran trabajar con nosotros…

– Hay más opciones en el mercado…

– ¡Excusas de mierda! – gritó, ahora con explícito enfado, lanzado su puño sobre la base del escritorio – ¿Qué estás haciendo, de lo que yo no estoy enterado?

– Nada… – mintió Aro con descaro. Y es que llevaba tramando una especie de negocios no muy limpios desde hacía unos meses, que tenían que ver con la compra de materiales de dudosa calidad, ahorrándose unos cuantos millones que irían directamente a su bolsillo.

– ¿Nada? Pues hermano, me alegra que estés tan tranquilo, porque ordené una auditoría…

– ¡No puedes hacer eso! – exclamó Aro con vehemencia.

– ¡Estás poniendo en peligro nuestro jodido patrimonio! – inquirió – Te conozco, Aro… te conozco. Así que espero que este lunes recibas a mi gente para que comience a hacer su trabajo…

– ¡Maldición, Vladimir!

– Aro, quiero recordarte que tengo un olfato desarrollado cuando se trata de descubrir mierda. Trabajé cuarenta años en esto, limpiamente, y gracias a eso te entregué la dirección de la empresa constructora más próspera en el país – dijo Vladimir, levantándose con parsimonia – Así que ya sabes. Cualquier cosa de dudosa procedencia o reputación que encuentre, y estás fuera. Estás advertido – concluyó con su dedo índice inquisidor apuntando a Aro y saliendo luego de la oficina, sin ningún gesto ni palabra de despedida.

Aro Vulturi se quedó un buen rato sentado, bufando y pasándose los dedos por la frente, frenéticamente una y otra vez. La intempestiva visita de su hermano lo dejó preocupado.

Las cosas para él se estaban poniendo color de hormiga y debía comenzar a moverse rápido antes que su hermano se enterara y lo sacara como amenazó. En mala hora su padre dejó el patrimonio en manos de Vladimir.

El sonido de su celular con una llamada entrante lo distrajo de sus maldiciones. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla.

– Victoria – dijo simplemente cuando atendió.

– ¡Se supone que le harías la vida imposible a Edward, no que lo destacarían como un excelente profesional, mofándose incluso de ti!

– ¡No me jodas ahora, pendeja! - le gritó, sin importar si quiera si su esposa o alguien del servicio lo oyera – Óyeme bien, estúpida. Por tú culpa tuve que sacar a Edward, y gracias a eso perdí unos cuantos contratos. Así que comienza a pensar en cómo vas a ayudarme a arreglar este enredo, ¿me oyes?

– ¡¿Y qué tengo que ver yo?!

– Lo sabes bien, Victoria. Así que pon a trabajar tus pocas neuronas para ayudarme a resolver el problemita…

– No sé cómo podría ayudarte…

– Lo sabes. Lo sabes, Victoria. Harás lo que mejor sabes hacer, cariño…

– No te entiendo…

– Ya te explicaré…

Aro en segundos fraguó una serie de ideas en las que su amante y sobrina podría ayudar. Ella tendría que usar sus atributos para convencer al alemán a que cambiara de opinión y a la vez, entregarle a los Cullen una propuesta de colaboración estratégica en su nuevo proyecto. Eran aun una empresa pequeña, que no contaba con lo suficiente para afrontar el proyecto que se habían adjudicado. En cambio ellos sí. Por tanto, su colorina sobrinita tendría que convencerlos de asociarse… como sea. Y de pasada, convencer a Edward a regresar… convencerlos como sea.

**~C&A~**

Bella y Edward durmieron juntos esa noche. Tanya se encargó, por petición de Edward, que preparara alguna coartada para justificar la ausencia de Bella a dormir esa noche en su casa. Por cierto, Tanya gritó de emoción cuando Edward le dijo que se quedaría con él esa noche, y lo obligó a comprometerse a contarle los detalles.

Él le prestó una sudadera y un pantalón corto de algodón para que usara, cayendo rendida, después que él se acomodara junto a ella, y la hiciera dormir reposando su cabeza sobre su pecho, y mientras acariciaba su espalda y su cabello. Bella le contó sobre la tarde de spa con las chicas, el regalo de su abuela y el almuerzo que disfrutaron. Todo aquello antes de dormirse.

Él adoró la sensación tibia de un pequeño cuerpo durmiendo junto a él, entrelazado con él. La observó sin moverse durante un buen rato, viéndola cómo suspiraba, o como fruncía el entrecejo, o como mascullaba palabras ilegibles. Pero siempre lucía una sonrisita en sus labios, como si disfrutara del sueño, del descanso… o de la compañía.

A la mañana, Bella se removió y abrió su boca para bostezar, abriendo sus ojos muy lentamente, ubicándose en el tiempo y en el espacio en donde se encontraba. Giró su cabeza algo asustada y vio a Edward, quien la observaba con una sonrisa, la que ella devolvió enseguida.

– Pensé que había sido un sueño… todo esto – confesó antes que Edward dejara un beso de buenos días sobre sus labios.

– Sabía que saldrías con algo así – dijo, acariciando delineando con sus dedos la frete, los pómulos, la barbillas, la nariz y los labios de Bella –Ahora virgencita, metete a la ducha mientras veo cómo te alimento esta mañana – indicó, dándole otro suave beso en los labios y levantándose luego para salir del cuarto.

Cuando estuvo sola, ella se estiró mimosamente sobre el colchón, suspirando luego y sintiéndose total y absolutamente feliz por el prometedor futuro que es su interior auguraba con el hombre al que amaba. Mismo hombre que la amaba a ella.

Muy animada dio un salto fuera de la cama y se dirigió al baño privado donde se dio una reconfortante ducha, para luego reunirse con Edward, quien ya estaba listo con las donas y el café sobre la mesa de diario que había en la cocina esperándole.

Desayunaron entre charlas livianas y risitas coquetas. Luego Bella se encargó de limpiar, mientras Edward se duchaba. Al regresar él a su encuentro, duchado y muy bien vestido, le tendió la caja con el regalo muy infantil que escogió para ella. Bella sintió amor a primera vista por esa muñeca, a quien instantáneamente llamó "Eduarda".

– ¿Sabes que no es necesario que le pongas ese absurdo nombre a la muñeca, verdad?

– ¡Es mi muñeca! Además, ese nombre es perfecto para ella… en tu honor… – Bella alzó las cejas con una sonrisa infantil en dirección a Edward, a quien no le quedó de otra que sonreír de regreso.

– La verdad es que no sé si sentirme honrado. Pero está bien – dijo, besando su frente – ¿Estás lista para irnos?

– Sip… – asintió con la cabeza. Luego una duda cruzó en su cabecita – Emm… ¿qué se supone que le diré a mi abuela…?

– ¿Sobre qué?

– ¿Sobre anoche, por ejemplo?

– Fiesta sorpresa en casa de Tanya… es lo que Tanya le dijo a Aurora. Lo pasamos muy bien, por cierto. – le informó, mientras iban a la sala – ¿Te das cuenta de lo gracioso que es esto de estar justificando tu salida de casa por una noche, como si fueras quinceañera?

– Lo siento…– dijo con algo de pena, bajando la vista y jugueteando con el cabello de Eduarda. Y es que sí era de niños eso, pero ella sentía que era por una cuestión de respeto hacia su abuela, aunque fuera pasado de moda.

– Hey – dijo Edward, alzando su barbilla – ¿Qué pasó?

– Lamento que las cosas tengan que ser así, pero es mi abuela y yo…

– Oye, si sientes vergüenza de eso, está muy mal. Tu abuela se merece todo nuestro respeto, eso ni lo dudes… perdona si te incomodé con mi comentario, no quería que te hiciera sentir mal.

– Está bien – dijo, dándole una tranquilizadora y sincera sonrisa – ¿Irás a dejarme? Puedo tomar un taxi…

– No, Bella. Iré a dejarte y le diré a tu muy gentil abuela que estoy enamorado de ti y que necesito de su autorización para cortejarte – indicó enfática y muy seriamente, ante los asombrados y muy abiertos ojos de Bella.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Suenas como si estuvieras en la época de la Colonia! Mi abuela puede tener sus años pero no es para tanto…

– ¡Oye, más respeto con Aurora! – la increpó, humorísticamente Edward a Bella por sus dichos. Bella se imaginaba la escena en su cabeza: ella esperando en la sala el veredicto de Aurora, mientras Edward intentaba convencerla de que él era el mejor candidato para su virginal nieta. Bella sonrió ante el pensamiento y mientras se cruzaba su cartera que dejó en el sillón de la sala, volvió a ver las cajas que la noche anterior vio apiladas en la entrada. Y recordó un tema importante que Edward y ella no habían tocado. El inminente viaje de él a Nueva York. Se quedó en trance mirando las cajas, mientras sentía un atisbo de pena comenzar a calarle en su corazón.

Edward se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la espalda, rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura.

– Estoy aquí, Bella… – susurró en su oído, descansando su mentón sobre el hombro de Bella.

– Pero… – indicó con temor apuntando con su dedo las cajas de embalaje.

– Hablaremos más tarde de eso, ¿sí? Pero no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien – afirmó, ahora frotando sus brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Ambos salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron a casa de Bella en un extraño silencio. Cada uno sabía que ese era un tema que debían enfrentar. Sobre todo Edward, que sabía que debía de tomar una decisión con respecto a su viaje a Nueva York.

Porque ya no estaba tan seguro como antes sobre la decisión que había tomado. La verdad, es que no quería irse. No sin ella al menos. Pero sabía que era algo que ambos discutirían, y que no tomaría una decisión solo. Haría participe a Bella de su futuro. Porque su futuro ahora era con ella.

Veinte minutos tardaron en llegar a casa de Bella. Era cerca de mediodía.

– ¿Estás listo para enfrentarte a mi abuela? – le preguntó Bella, para distender el ambiente. Edward la miró, quitando la llave del contacto y le alzó una ceja.

– Ni que fuera a pelear con dragones…

– Pero tiene a Lincon – le recordó Bella con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Lincon realmente podía ser peligroso.

– ¡Pues no le tengo miedo! – aseguró el valiente príncipe, quintándose el cinturón y acercándose a Bella para darle un beso.

Cuando Bella y Edward entraron, se dieron cuenta que había más ruido que el habitual, y Bella recordó que ese día su abuela tenía un almuerzo con sus amigas para ver los detalles de su viaje a Texas. Por lo que al entrar a la sala, se encontraron con seis sexagenarias mujeres quienes no demoraron en piropear a Edward en cuanto él se presentó, haciéndole sonrojar, por cierto.

– ¿Y cómo estuvo esa fiesta? – preguntó Aurora, acercándose a la pareja, mientras iba a la cocina por algo más de bebida, mientras la pareja la acompañaba.

– Linda… digo… entretenida, abuela… – respondió Bella detrás de su abuela, muy nerviosa.

– ¿Y ustedes dos ya arreglaron sus asuntos? – preguntó la muy perspicaz Aurora, mirando a ambos alternadamente.

– Lo arreglamos, muy bien arreglados – dijo Edward, desafiante. Aurora lo miró, frunciendo el ceño, mientras Bella apretaba a la pobre Eduarda entre sus manos de los puros nervios.

– ¿Y? ¿Me lo dirán o tengo que…?

– ¿Tanya te dijo algo, no? – interrumpió Edward a Aurora, sabiendo que a su muy chismosa amiga Tanya le costaría tener la bocota cerrada. Aurora curvó sus labios y alzó los hombros –Bueno, ve enterándote que desde anoche soy el novio de tu nieta…

_"¡¿Novio?!"_ se preguntó Bella, ante la seguridad de las palabras de Edward, ahora su novio… _"¡Mi novio… que lindo suena…!"_

– ¡Por fin! Pensé que tendría que intervenir – dijo Aurora muy contenta, acercándose a Edward y abrazándole con el inmenso cariño que le tenía, feliz porque al fin estuviesen juntos –Me alegra mucho que seas tú, Edward.

Él no pudo sino sonreír con agradecimiento ante las palabras de Aurora, quien enseguida abrazó a su feliz nieta, sin decir palabra. El abrazo entre ambas seguro decía mucho más, pensó él.

Enseguida se reunieron de regreso con las muy descaradas invitadas de Aurora, que no pararon de alagar a Edward por cualquier cosa. Cuando él miró la hora y vio que era momento de arrancar… osea, de irse, las seis mujeres al unísono lamentaron eso, pidiéndole que se quedara con ellas a almorzar.

–Lo siento, señoritas, pero mi madre me espera – indicó él muy caballerosamente, levantándose y dándole un vistazo a Bella quien no hacía más que reírse de esa situación.

Él, muy gentilmente se despidió de un beso en la mejilla de cada una de las mujeres, sintiendo incluso un sutil apretón en sus nalgas en un momento. No estuvo seguro, por lo que lo dejó pasar.

– ¿De verdad no puedes quedarte? – insistió Bella acompañándolo a la entrada de la casa, fuera del alcance de las seis mujeres.

– ¿¡Con esas mujeres!? – preguntó con exageración, haciendo carcajear a Bella – ¡Oye, no te rías! Mi integridad estaba en peligro allá adentro, y tú nada que me defendías… – reprochándola con falsa indignación.

Bella rodó los ojos – Esas mujeres son inofensivas, Edward.

– Seguro…

Bella negó con la cabeza, divertida con todo eso. Luego recordó algo y mordió su la labio inferior – ¿Así que ahora soy tu novia? – se atrevió a preguntar ella, mimosamente, mirando a través de sus pestañas y jugueteando con los botones de la camisa azul de Edward. Él torció su boca en una sonrisa y la acercó más a él, rodeándola por su cintura.

– Sí, lo eres. ¿Tienes alguna objeción? – preguntó serio y sensual, haciendo que ella cruzara los dedos de sus pies de la pura tensión… ¿tensión sensual, sexual? No lo sabía. Muy pocas veces lo había experimentado.

– No – negó en un susurro.

– ¿Estás feliz?

– Sí.

– Bien – respondió, y besó profundamente los labios de su Bella, disfrutando del contacto de suboca por completo –Ahora me voy. Te veo en la tarde, ¿si?

– Te espero. Dale saludos a Esme de mi parte – dedicó una linda sonrisa a su Edward, un último y corto beso antes que él saliera rumbo a su coche, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**~C&A~**

Los hermanos Cullen almorzaban en silencio en el comedor de su casa. El patriarca había tenido que cubrir a Emmett en Nueva York, cuando él decidió regresar, no dispuesto a ser el representante de la empresa en las negociaciones con esos empresarios, cuando sabía que "ella" estaría rondándolo, atormentándolo.

Tormento. Ella definitivamente era su tormento. Tortura, suplicio, dolor, sufrimiento, pena… y la sensación de amargura que su beso había dejado en él, perturbándolo…

_¡Demonios, no es justo! Había_ estada tan tranquilo y en paz durante las últimas semanas… y esta maldita venía a arruinarlo todo. Ni por las noches el recuerdo de su rostro ni la sensación de su boca.

El mudo almuerzo terminó rápido. Emmett se levantó de la mesa rápidamente, excusándose con Alice que debía salir, dejando antes un beso en la frente de su hermana, quien estaba preocupada por él. Aunque ella sabía lo que ocurría con él. Rosalie se encargó de llamarla y exigirle que le dijera quien era esa tal Isabella Swan que figuraba como su novia, cuestión que Alice no negó, haciendo que Rosalie lanzara maldiciones contra esa tal Isabella, y luego llorar sobre el último encuentro con Emmett en Nueva York. Entonces después de todo eso, Alice decidió dejar a su hermano tranquilo, esperando que el tiempo y la compañía de Bella lo tranquilizaran. Eso ayudaría a que hallara paz.

Pero paz era un estado muy lejos del alma, cuerpo y mente de Emmett. Él estaba en medio de una muda tormenta con el nombre de su ex novia.

_"¡Maldita sea!"_ sí, él siempre lanzaba maldiciones cuando la recordaba.

Se subió a su carro y corrió varios kilómetros a alta velocidad por la ciudad, tratando de calmarse. El día anterior, durante el almuerzo con Bella, las cosas con él habían estado calmadas. Había logrado olvidar el tema de Rosalie, pero ahora que estaba solo… le costaba soportarlo.

Así que decidió llamarla, después de aparcar el coche en una calle cualquiera. Ella contestó al tercer tono.

– ¡Emmett!

– ¿Te interrumpo, Bella?

– Oh, no… mi abuela recibió visitas y estábamos con ellas. Están planeando un viaje a Texas para dentro de un par de semanas… ¿Está todo bien?

– Sí… no… tú sabes… pero háblame, dime algo bueno, Bella, tu sabes hacerlo… – pidió Emmett, con su cabeza descansando en el respaldo, cerrando los ojos y hallando descanso en la voz de Bella.

– Bueno, hay algo que debo contarte… pero no sé si sea bueno hacerlo ahora…

– Puedes decirlo, ya sabes – la invitó Emmett para que hablase con total sinceridad.

– Lo que pasa es que… bueno… yo… Edward y yo… – ella intentaba decir sin mucha elocuencia lo que había pasado con Edward, pero él lo intuyó.

– ¿Dejaste que el hada de los cumpleaños te hiciera un lindo regalo, Bella?

Bella se rió, sabiendo que él lo había entendido – Algo así… él me hace feliz, quiero estar con él, quiero darme una oportunidad con él, Emmett.

– Y eso es fabuloso, Bella. Me siento muy contento por ti… – dijo él, intentando sonar contento por ella. Lo estaba, claro que sí, pero durante unos microsegundos, sintió algo de envidia.

– Oye, no suenas para nada contento… dime que te pasa, ¿quieres que nos juntemos y hablemos? – preguntó ella, muy preocupada. Emmett había estado con ella en los momentos duros, por lo tanto, ella le debía estar con él si la necesitaba.

– No linda, no… tú disfruta la tarde con Aurora y las chicas. Ya luego tendremos tiempo de hablar.

– ¿Te sientes bien, Emmett?

– No, Bella. No me siento bien…

– ¿Es por ella, verdad?

– Te lo dije, estoy bien jodido… pero me has alegrado el día, saber que estás feliz, me hace feliz también. Recuerda que soy tu amigo sobre todo, y te apoyaré siempre.

– Como yo a ti, Emmett.

– Bueno, ve con las chicas, y dale a Aurora un abrazo de mi parte.

– Te veo pronto.

– Claro, linda.

Emmett colgó la llamada, agradecido de que al menos uno de los dos fuera feliz. Bella se merecía estar con ese hombre. Se amaban, nadie podía negarlo.

Con ese pensamiento, volvió a poner el coche en marcha y se fue a una licorería a comprar una botella de algún trago fuerte, y ahogar sus malditas penas en licor, como los hombres solían hacerlo.

**~C&A~**

Edward salió de casa de su madre, después de haber almorzado con ella y de haberle contado las muy buenas nuevas entre Bella y él. Esme se sintió dichosa, y admitió que eso era algo que ella había estado esperando hace mucho.

– Dile que esta semana debe almorzar conmigo, sin falta… ¡Oh, y podemos quedar con Aurora también!

– Seguro… estará encantada… – aseguró Edward. Esme levantó una mano hacia el rostro de su hijo y lo acarició con ternura. Él inclinó la cabeza a la caricia de su madre.

– Eres feliz, ¿no?

– Mucho, mamá…

– ¿Me vas a dar nietos, entonces?

– ¡Oye! ¡Calma señora Masen! No he cumplido ni un día de relación, y ya quieres nietos…

– ¡Es que el tiempo pasa, cariño!

Jamás, con nadie nunca se había planteado la idea de familia, con todo lo que eso implicaba: matrimonio, hijos… pero ahora que lo pensaba, la idea le parecía fantástica, la verdad. _"¡Y ya estoy en edad, por Dios!"_

Después del almuerzo con su madre, y prometiendo llevarla a comer con ella en esos días, Edward se fue rumbo al apartamento a instalarse frente al ordenador a revisar y corregir unos planos. Además habló con Kate, quien estaba al mando de la reparación de la casa de Alex. Ella le indicó que el contratista quería verlo para resolver algunos asuntos, así que le sugirió viajar dentro de la semana. Él dijo que probablemente el jueves… pensó para si, que quizás Bella podría acompañarle.

Después que habló con su discípula, le marcó a Bella, con quien tuvo una muy melosa charla telefónica. Él advirtió que cerca de las siete iría por ella a raptarla… Bella soltaba risitas nerviosas y ansiosas, diciéndole que estaría encantada de ser raptada.

Luego de media hora de dulce charla con su amada virgencita, se concentró ahora sí en los planos. O eso pretendía. Pues apenas media hora alcanzó a avanzar media hora en los dibujos, cuando su puerta sonó con golpes secos. Se levantó y fue a atender y no pudo sino sentir extrañeza y confusión cuando vio a su visita…

– Eres un tipo con suerte… y yo un maldito jodido des… desventurado… – dijo el hombre, pausadamente, con algo de dificultad. Digamos que el alcohol hacía que su lengua se trabara en las palabras.

– ¿Emmett? – Edward tenía su ceño fruncido, mientras Emmett se sujetaba al marco de la puerta, con una botella de vodka a medio beber sujeta en una mano y alzada hacia Edward.

– ¡Ese soy yo! – exclamó, haciendo un movimiento que lo desequilibró. Edward tuvo que sujetarlo, echándose un brazo por su hombro para ayudarlo a que entrara ¿qué iba a hacer? Ni modo que se quedaran en la puerta a charlar. Y probablemente el hombre debía estar así de borracho por su culpa… y por culpa de Bella…

Lo dejó caer sobre el sillón e hizo ademán de quitarle la botella de la mano, pero Emmett protestó.

– ¡No, no! – negó, aferrando la botella en su pecho –Tengo más penas que ahogar con este… néctar… si quieres te convido…

– Qué haces aquí, Emmett. Cómo sabes donde vivo – quiso saber Edward, sentándose frente a él con un semblante apaciguado y tranquilo.

– Tu dirección y tu teléfono aparecen… en la base de datos de … la empresa… mi súper secretaria lo buscó para mí… en sábado… ¡cuánta eficiencia, ¿no crees?! – el ebrio ingeniero se sintió orgulloso del trabajo de su secretaria, que ahora mismo olvidaba. Se reacomodó en el sofá, estirando sus largas piernas y cruzándolas por los pies.

– … Y vengo… vengo a decirte… – agregó, dando un trago a su botella preciosa, haciendo una mueca – Que ella te ama… y que te romperé la cara… si la haces sufrir… – guardó silencio y agregó –Yo te envidio arquitecto Edward Masen…

_"Amenazas de un ebrio… ¡Lo que me faltaba!"_ aspiró aire profundamente, no pudiendo culpar al hombre que tenía frente a él. Bella le dijo que ella se refugió en él, por lo que debe haber un sentimiento de fraternidad allí. ¿Pero qué sentimientos tenía él por su Bella?

– Hablaste con Bella, presumo – dijo Edward con mucha tranquilidad.

– Sí… me dijo… me dijo que la haces feliz… y eso es bueno…

– ¿La quieres?

– Mucho… ella… ella me ayudó… no sabes cuánto… pero te ama… aunque… – dijo, alzando el dedo índice – Aunque… intenté que me amara… intenté amarla… le robé varios besos y varias caricias – comentó sonriendo con picardía, haciendo que Edward frunciera la boca y apretando sus puños… él podría golpear a Emmett en ese momento por ello… pero no lo haría… "_Calma Edward…" _

– Dices que intentaste amarla – _"Calma Edward, calma…"_

– Lo hice… para olvidar – otro trago de vodka – ¡Para olvidar a la maldita mala mujer, maldita, mil veces maldita! – gritó esto último, soltando un llanto quejumbroso, cubriendo su rostro con el brazo que sostenía la botella con mucha fuerza en su mano. Tenía tanto rencor por ella, pero ni aun así podía decir más malas palabras que esas… –Yo la amaba… tanto, tanto… – dijo más tranquilo, cuando calmó el sollozo de su pecho –Pero a ella le gustó más… el color de los billetes que el otro le ofrecía…

– Lo siento – dijo Edward con respeto. Digamos que algunas cosas en su cabeza estaban aclarándose un poco más. Recordó la historia que Bella le contó sobre Emmett y esa mujer. Pero no hizo comentarios.

– La mujer con que… me viste en el restaurante… esa es la maldita – dijo Emmett, adivinando las conclusiones de Edward.

– Ya veo – asintió Edward, lentamente… cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó otra vez. Edward le dio una señal a Emmett que se quedara allí mientras él iba a ver quién podía ser.

Se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta, abrió y lo que vio lo aturdió.

-– Necesito compañía… no me siento bien – un abatido Alexander estaba frente a él, con una cara de pesar y una botella de licor en su mano.

– ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó Edward con preocupación, al ver el semblante de Alex.

– Tuve una fuerte discusión con Jane…

– Vaya…

– ¿Estás ocupado?

– No… aunque no estoy solo… entérate por ti mismo de quien se trata… – dijo Edward, haciendo entrar al desconsolado Alexander, quien no pudo esconder su sorpresa cuando vio allí a Emmett, sonreírle desde el sillón, alzando su botella de vodka.

– ¿Qué se supone que hace él aquí?

– Advertirme y ahogar sus penas…

– ¿Está así por Bella?

– No precisamente… pero anda, únetele… él está ahogando sus penas de amor. También.

– Es bueno saber que no soy el único – dijo, acercándose a Emmett y saludándolo con un apretón de manos. Mientras el par de desdichados intercambiaba saludos, el dueño de casa suspiró, pensando en que debería abortar su idea de raptar a su ex virgencita, ya que su departamento se había convertido en un centro de rescate de corazones abatidos y tendría que dárselas de consejero sentimental con ese par… pero no se bancaría solo esa tarea. Así que agarró su celular y llamó a Jasper, pidiendo refuerzos. Este, a su vez, le hablaría a Jake, quien del grupo era el más… como decirlo… sentimental… y podría ayudar. Después le marcó a Bella:

– Oye… hubo un imprevisto… no podrás venir a raptarme… digamos que se te adelantaron… – dijo ella, antes que Edward le contara lo suyo.

– Déjame adivinar: tiene que ver con Jane y Alex.

– Sí, cómo lo sabes… ¿Alex está ahí?

– Lo está… y no solo él… Emmett también está aquí – indicó, observando como Emmett le hablaba algo sin sentido a Alex sobre las malas mujeres.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Emmett está ahí?! Pero… pero… por qué – exclamó con sorpresa. Porque de verdad eso jamás se lo imaginó.

– Calma Bella… el hombre está tranquilo, ebrio pero tranquilo, y no ha habido golpes, por si eso te interesa…

– ¡¿Ebrio?!

– Oye, calma, a estos los controlo yo. Jasper y Jake vienen en camino.

– Tanya vino por mí para ir por Jane, que está destrozada… no sabemos bien qué pasó.

– Ni yo. Alex acaba de llegar… no he tenido tiempo de preguntarle qué pasó, pero viene dispuesto a ahogar sus penas también – explicó. Luego soltó un suspiro, afirmándose sobre la muralla, mientras jalaba su cabello - Odio que nuestros planes se hayan estropeado…

– Tus planes, querrás decir – dijo ella, coquetamente, mientras iba de copiloto en el auto de Tanya, rumbo a casa de Jane.

– Oh, sí… mis muy bien elaborados planes, y para nada decorosos por lo demás…

– ¡Edward!

– No hagas planes para mañana, ¿sí? Y llámame más tarde. Puedo ir por ti a casa de Tanya.

– Lo haré. Te amo.

– Yo a ti cariño – respondió y colgó.

Quince minutos más tarde, Jasper y Jake llegaron al departamento de Edward o _departamento del lamento_ para prestar ayuda a los heridos. A ambos les pareció extraño ver a Emmett allí, y a Alex en tan apesadumbrado estado.

– Muy bien caballeros, es mejor que salgamos de aquí, antes que terminemos todos llorado. Saldremos a distraernos – dijo Jake

– ¡¿Estás loco?! El gigante está ebrio, tendríamos que cargarlo y…

– ¡Lo cargaremos! – dijo Jacob, interrumpiendo a Jasper. Luego le habló a Emmett, que seguía aferrando su botella -¿Quisieras salir, Emmett?

– ¡Salir! ¡Eso… eso suena fantástico, amigo! – exclamó Emmett, alzando los brazos, muy animado de momento a otro.

– Sí… quizás Jacob tenga razón. Movámonos – dijo Edward, jalando al grandulón de Emmett por un brazo, mientras el triste Alex lo ayudaba con el otro.

– ¿Y dónde iremos? – preguntó Jasper antes de salir.

– Ya verás…

En el carro de Edward metieron a Emmett, acompañado de Alex. En el otro coche guiando, iban Jasper y Jacob.

Después de un rato de recorrido, aparcaron fuera de un local al que ninguno, fuera de Jacob, había ido…

– ¡¿Un bar gay, Jacob?! ¡Maldita sea! – enfurecido, Jasper cayó en ese detalle cuando al entrar a dicho bar, no había ni una sola mujer. Y no era que el fuera allí buscando a una. Ahora no.

– Creo que el muchacho de la esquina… te está mirando – dijo Edward a Jasper, divertido por las ocurrencias de Jacob. Jasper bufó y ni se molestó en mirar hacia donde Edward le había indicado. Emmett sólo se reía y buscaba a alguien que le pudiera traer otro trago, porque maldita sea, tenía mucha sed.

Alexander se levantó en silencio y se fue hasta la barra, acomodándose en un taburete y solicitándole al barman que le diera un whisky doble, que no demoró en acabar. Edward se acercó a él con su botella de cerveza en la mano, dispuesto a escucharlo.

– ¿Tan malo fue? – dijo Edward haciendo mención a la pelea que Alex dijo haber tenido con Jane, sentándose junto a él, mientras dejaba a Emmett en compañía de los demás.

– Estaba tan exasperada… siempre se está cuestionando si es o no la adecuada para mí… le digo que si me ama es suficiente… y ella no dice nada. Esta tarde me mandó al carajo, me dijo que estaba harta… ¡Dijo que me odiaba!– se explayó, estirando luego su baso vacío hacia el barman, indicando que volviera a llenarla.

– Bella me dijo que Jane estaba bastante mal – le informó Edward,

– Hace años tuve una especie de… relación… ya sabes, con una hija de un matrimonio amigo de mis padres, Clarie. Ella ahora está en la ciudad… y bueno… ella sigue intentando tener algún tipo de _affaire _conmigo otra vez… – comentó esto último un tanto avergonzado.

– Y supongo que eso le molestó a Jane

– Sus celos son infundados, Edward. Yo la amo. No me importa que Clarie se desnude frente a mí, no me importa…

– ¿Se desnudó? – sorprendido Edward, se imaginó a la mujer esa seduciendo al alemán frente a la pobre Jane. Alex lo miró, bufando, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– Es un ejemplo, Edward… quiero decir, me da lo mismo ella o cualquier otra mujer que se me insinúe. Ahora es sólo ella, sólo Jane.

– Pues díselo.

– Eso intenté, pero como te dije, me mandó al carajo, le pedí que habláramos y me dijo que mejor me fuera a hablar con mi amiguita… – comentó Alexander, recordando las palabras de su amada, mientras bebía su whisky y mientras Edward a su lado hacía lo mismo con su cerveza.

– Dicen que las novias se ponen histéricas antes de la boda… – dijo, alzando los hombros – Quizás a Jane se le están juntando muchas cosas, pero ella te ama, de eso estoy seguro.

– Y yo a ella…

– Entonces cuando termines de beber ese baso de licor, ve por ella – aconsejó Edward.

-– Es lo que haré… - asintió el atribulado Alexander – ¿Y qué harás con Emmett?

Edward lanzó un suspiro y miró por sobre su hombro hacia la mesa donde Emmett se encontraba brindando por quien sabe qué, junto a Jasper quien seguro aprovechaba de ganar puntos con él por lo de la famosa niña Alice.

Lo observó un momento y pensó en Bella. Si ella quería tanto a ese hombre como su amigo, si confiaba tanto en él, era por algo.

– Ayudarlo como pueda, supongo – admitió Edward, dándole un sorbo a su botella de cerveza nacional.

**~C&A~**

Aro observaba por la ventana del dormitorio la noche de Los Angeles, mientras fumaba un puro, luego de haber follado muy bien follada a Victoria que yacía sobre su cama sin poder mover sus atrofiados músculos, después de todas las posiciones sexuales que Aro la persuadió de practicar con él.

Y es que este empresario había tenido sexo con su sobrinita a manera de catarsis, después del día de mierda. Su hermano pisándole los talones, negocios que se le desvanecían entre los dedos… en fin.

Él había pensado y sacado conclusiones: probablemente su hermano no encontraría nada que lo inculpara de sus… eh, cómo decirlo…"negociones alternativas", pues debían ponerse a escarbar bastante entre el papeleo de la empresa para quizás encontrar algo. Por lo tanto, tenía tiempo de arreglar algunas cosas. Lo que le molestaba era tener el ojo vigía de Vladimir sobre él.

_"Lo mejor sería que se muriera de una buena vez…"_

Por otro lado, ya había perdido el negocio con Alexander, y no lloraría ni rogaría al alemán el pensar mejor su propuesta y recapacitar sobre la idea de trabajar juntos. Mucho dinero tenía esa familia, pero ni aun así estaba dispuesto a humillarse.

Sobre la última cosa que pensó, fue sobre la salida de Edward Masen de su empresa, no vislumbrando lo caro que le saldría el caprichito ese de Victoria. Pero ni modo, era un profesional más y él no haría nada por hacerlo regresar, sabiendo que Edward jamás lo haría.

Sólo le quedaba sacarse del camino al odioso de Carlisle Cullen y su negocito, que al parecer, estaba comenzando a surgir como una empresa prometedora, quitándole terreno. Y eso él no lo permitiría.

– ¿Conoces a Emmett Cullen? – preguntó Aro a su sobrina, sin dejar de observar el panorama nocturno.

– ¿Eh?... no, creo que no… – respondió Victoria con una muy ronca y desgastada voz, después de tanto gritar.

– Bueno, el lunes lo conocerás. Irás hasta su oficina y lo convencerás de todas las maravillosas ventajas que adquiriría su empresa si se asocia a nosotros…

– ¿Qué? ¡Ese no es mi trabajo…!

– Escúchame, Victoria – giró y dio dos pasos hasta quedar junto a la cama, curvándose y agarrando con brusquedad la barbilla de la pelirroja –Irás a la oficina del tipo ese y lo convencerás de hagamos negocios juntos… si es preciso, te le meterás entre los calzoncillos para convencerlo…al hijo y al padre si es necesario… -– explicó con los dientes apretados, muy cerca del rostro de Victoria.

Ella le dio un manotazo, tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre – ¡¿Tú crees que yo soy una maldita puta?! – increpó con indignación. Aro alzó una ceja y soltó una risotada.

– Victoria, Victoria… mi amor, quiero que te concentres en hacerle este trabajito a tu hombre, osea a mí… – le dio un beso corto y lujurioso, luego agregó – Te gusta esto, te gusta seducir, te gusta follar para sacas provecho de eso… y eso no te hace muy diferente a las putas…

– ¡Maldito hijo de perra! – gritó, volviendo a lanzar manotazos sobre los hombros desnudos de Aro, pero él no soltaba su cara.

–Escúchame – dijo ahora en un tono suave y persuasivo – Linda Victoria, serás una de las personas que más saque provecho de esto… si logras hacer que ellos se nos unan a nosotros, tendrás al padre y al hijo babeando por ti… y yo, por otro lado, te recompensaré de todas las maneras que tú quieras… lo que tú quieras, será tuyo…

– ¿Lo que yo quiera? – el noto de su pregunta, daba por sentado en Aro que Victoria lo ayudaría con sus encantos.

_"Maldita zorra"_

– Sí, mi amor – susurró, oscura y lascivamente en su oído – Lo que tú quieras…

Y eso fue lo último que conversaron, pues Aro se lanzó sobre ella y sin ningún miramiento, hundió su erecto miembro en ella y follaron duro, como siempre solían hacerlo.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... =)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Aquí estamos... _**

**_Mi agradecimiento a Ro-Ro Hale que colabora y ayuda a mejorar esta historia =)_**

_**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, alerta de favoritos y todo eso que me hace muy feliz.**_

_**No lo olviden: estamos en Facebook (Catalina Lina) y en twitter (Cata_lina_lina)**_

* * *

**13. Sólo tú.**

Las tres mujeres estaban sentadas sobre la gruesa alfombra persa del apartamento. Dos de ellas consolaban a la que no había dejado de llorar desde que fueron a sacarla de su casa.

– ¿Te puedes calmar, por favor, Jane? – pidió Tanya, tratando de conservar la calma y no explotar ante su necia amiga quien no había parado de decir que ella no era suficiente para Alexander. Jane asentía y trataba de calmarse, mientras abusaba de una caja de pañuelos desechables que había llevado con ella -¿Estás más calmada? –preguntaba Tanya y Jane asentía – Bien. Ahora, puedes decirnos claramente qué pasó para que….

– ¡Es que no sé si yo sea suficiente para él! – soltaba y volvía a llorar como una magdalena. Bella, trataba de calmarla, sobando en círculo sobre su espalda, mientras Tanya ya estaba comenzando a bufar. _"¡Jesús, dame paciencia!"_

– Janecita, por favor, deja de llorar y escúchame. Ese hombre te ama, así de simple. Tú lo amas a él… ¡¿cuál es el jodido problema?! – preguntó con la mandíbula tensa. Bella le dio una mirada desaprobatoria. Sabía que Tanya le costaba lidiar con esas cuestiones tan sentimentales.

– Jane, Tanya tiene razón. Sólo estas sobrepasada por el asunto de la boda, nerviosa. Pero eso es normal. No dejes que tus inseguridades arruinen tu momento, linda – intervino Bella con un tono más tierno, mientras Jane la miraba de reojo mientras hipeaba.

– Oye, debes escuchar a Bella… ella ahora es entendida en el tema amoroso… ¡No ves que al fin se le hizo con Edward…!

– ¡Tanya! – protestó Bella, entre avergonzada y divertida, lanzándole un almohadazo a Tanya, hacia al menos sonreír a Jane.

Antes de que Tanya comenzase con su interrogatorio a Bella, para al menos distraer a Jane, rotundos y secos golpes en la puerta retumbaron en el apartamento. Las tres amigas se miraron con algo de temor, con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Esperabas a Marco?

– No está en la ciudad… y aunque fuera él, no golpearía así…

Los sonidos en la puerta siguieron retumbando. Tanya se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. _"¿Será necesario traer mi bate de beisbol...?"_ tragó saliva sonoramente y abrió con lentitud… de lo único que alcanzó a percatarse, fue de una figura alta y varonil atravesar el umbral y dirigirse derecho a la sala.

– ¡¿Alexander?! – en cuanto Jane lo vio, quedó pasmada y Bella en tanto se levantó como resorte del suelo.

– Dime qué hago… – su voz y sus ojos eran de súplica. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, notando aquello por como mantenía sus manos empuñadas a los costados – Dime qué quieres, cualquier cosa, lo que sea con tal de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y que no hay ni habrá nadie más que tú, nunca… si no me amas, si me abandonas, yo simplemente moriré de la…

– ¡No! – negó con vehemencia, levantándose del suelo, dejando que sus ojos derramaran lágrimas, una vez más. Nunca, en el corto pero intenso tiempo de conocerlo, vio a Alexander así, tan desesperado, con tanto miedo. Él siempre se mostraba como un tipo seguro, jugando a ganar, pero ahora era sólo un joven que pedía una oportunidad.

– ¡Entonces dime! ¿No quieres boda, piensas que es muy pronto? ¡Pues no habrá boda! Podemos irnos con más calma y más adelante, hacer una boda pequeña… ¡O podemos ir hasta Las Vegas y casarnos allí! ¡No me importa, me da igual, mientras seas tú, el lugar me da igual; que haya o no gente, me da igual… tú eres quien de verdad me importa, nada más! – Alexander dijo aquello de corrido, muy rápidamente, con agitación y ansias, y sus mismos ojos de súplica. Ella se acercó hasta él, quedando a un escaso paso de distancia.

– Yo te amo – susurró Jane, y pudo ver como el cuerpo de Alex se relajaba, ahora alzando su mano hacia ella, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza.

– Entonces… qué pasa… - susurró él de regreso, acerándose totalmente a ella, y dejando un tierno beso en sus labios, susurrando enseguida, sin apartarse de ellos –por qué tienes tanto miedo… yo estoy aquí, y te voy a amar por siempre, pase lo que pase – aseguró pegando su frente a la de ella.

– Yo sólo… no sé qué me pasa. Estoy nerviosa… y esa mujer que te coqueteaba…

– Oh, esa mujer es odiosa – interrumpió él, refiriéndose a ella con indiferencia - Cualquier mujer me da igual. Sólo tú.

– Para mí también… eres sólo tú – tiernamente Jane se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies y se colgó del cuello de Alex para besarlo, como si los labios de él fueran la cura de sus dolencia. Y es que en verdad ella creía eso.

La pareja se abstrajo de todo, tiempo y espacio, olvidando a las dos mujeres boquiabiertas que miraban la escena digna de Shakespeare, que por cierto, era la segunda escena romántica que presenciaban ante la pareja de novios.

Al parecer, la emergencia sentimental de Jane y Alexander estaba superada… tan superada como para que ellas vieran como Alex la empujaba contra la pared, alzándola sobre sus brazos. El besito ya no era eso, ahora se estaba tornando en una cuestión más bien pasional a punto de ser erótica, pues el hombre buscaba rozar la piel de su novia bajo su blusa y ella lo acercaba más a ella, metiendo sus manos en la cabellera de su novio, jalándolo, revolviéndolo…

– Ejem… - Tanya tuvo que carraspear antes de que la parejita no pudiese detenerse. Bella simplemente estaba boquiabierta. Ella quería algo así… _"¡¿Dónde está Edward…?!"_ se preguntó, llevando su mano hasta su cuello, imaginándose como sería esa escena, siendo protagonizada por ella y su príncipe…– Ejem…- volvió a carraspear Tanya, ahora llamando la atención de los novios.

Ambos la miraron con algo de pena, con la respiración agitada, sin dejar de abrazarse, cayendo en la escenita que acababan de dar. Él, como caballero que era, iba a dar las disculpas correspondientes, pero antes de que eso pasara, Tanya se le adelantó:

– Muy bien, tortolitos. El apartamento es suyo. Yo me voy con Bella. Mañana cuando regrese, quiero ver mi recamara ordenada, por favor, y una cesta de fruta como regalo, ¿me oyen? – les ordenó, jalando de un brazo a Bella, quien seguía en estado de shock.

– Ehh… Edward está abajo con los muchachos…- dijo Alex, antes de que ambas salieran. Bella, al nombre de Edward salió de su shock y regresó a la sala, mientras Tanya iba por su bolso y una chamarra.

– ¿Está abajo?

– Sí. Él me trajo. Está vigilando a Emmett… – informó Alex, ante la ahora desorbitante mirada de Bella –él está bien ebrio…

– ¿De verdad? ¿Se ve muy mal? ¿Han discutido?¿de qué han hablado?... – las preguntas salieron con impaciencia de la boca de Bella, sin dar espacio a Alex a que respondiera.

– ¡Oh, Bella, vámonos! La parejita quiere estar a solas – dijo Tanya, regresando a la sala para sacar a Bella. Ya se enteraría en persona de los detalles de ese otro encuentro épico: _"Edward V/S Emmett" _

Salieron, por fin, dejando a solas a los novios para que pudiesen hacer sus orgias pre-matrimoniales en paz y bajaron hasta el estacionamiento, donde al llegar vieron el carro gris de Edward aparcado en un rincón, junto al carro de Tanya.

– ¡Pero si es la princesa! – gritó Emmett en cuanto vio a Bella acercarse al carro, en donde Edward lo había tenido encerrado con mucha dificultad. Edward se bajó enseguida al encuentro de su virgencita amada y de su amiga, dejando encerrado al _bulto ebrio que se echó encima_, o sea Emmett.

– ¿Está muy mal? – preguntó Bella enseguida a Edward, mientras él la abrazaba.

– Bueno, espero que media botella de tequila no lo mate… pero al parecer está bastante vivo…

– ¡Bella! ¡Princesita! – gritaba Emmett desde el coche, agitando su mano en señal de saludo por la ventana. Bella respondió a su saludo, agitando también su mano.

– ¿Y qué harás?- preguntó Tanya, ignorando al ebrio que hacia caras raras y chistosas por el vidrio del coche – ¿Lo tendrás que llevar a su casa?

– Creo que no. Jasper intentó comunicarse con su hermana, pero ella tenía su celular apagado. Así que no me queda de otra que llevarlo de regreso al apartamento… ¿y Alex?

– Oh, lo dejamos arriba reconciliándose con la novia – dijo Tanya, con una media sonrisita de picardía.

– ¿Qué harán ahora? – preguntó Edward a Bella, quien seguía aferrada a él.

– Tanya alojará esta noche en mi casa. Ahora vamos allá… – dijo ella, viendo un dejo de decepción en los ojos de Edward, quien probablemente tenía planes para ambos aquella noche. Los tenía, ella lo sabía, pues él se lo dijo… quizás, esa era la noche del fin de su virginidad… _"¡Demonios!"_

– Bueno, se ven muy lindos ahí abrazaditos – intervino Tanya en dirección a los tortolos – Pero es tarde y estoy cansada. Además, Edward, tú tienes un asuntito remojado en alcohol que atender – agregó, indicando con su barbilla hacia el coche, donde al parecer, Emmett se había dormido.

Tanya caminó hacia su coche y se metió en el asiento del conductor a esperar a Bella. Nunca le gustó hacer mal tercio.

– ¿Necesitarás ayuda con él? – preguntó Bella a Edward.

– No, Bella, ya me las apañaré – respondió Edward, pensando en que tendría que pagarle al conserje de su edificio para ayudar a cargar a Emmett hasta su apartamento – Ahora es mejor que vayas a casa; mañana estoy contigo para almorzar, ¿sí?

– Te extrañé hoy – le susurró ella, abrazándose a su cuerpo, rodeándole por el cuello, dejando un beso allí, haciéndolo estremecer.

– Y yo a ti, hermosa… ¿mañana sí?

– ¡Sip!

Se besaron con no ganas de apartarse demasiado rápido, pero al parecer, Tanya tenia apuro de irse a dormir, extrañamente en sábado, pues interrumpió a la melosa pareja con estrepitosos bocinazos.

– A veces odio a Tanya…– dijo Edward, mirando de reojo a la rubia que esperaba impaciente dentro del coche.

– Vete. Mañana nos vemos – concluyó Bella, dejándole un último besito en los labios, para irse junto a su amiga, rumbo a casa.

**~C&A~**

– ¡Mierda! – fue la exclamación de Emmett cuando abrió los ojos e intentó removerse un milímetro de su posición sobre el sofá. La cabeza zumbaba y al parecer sentía que su cráneo se partía en dos – Mierda… ¿Dónde estoy…?

– Vaya… buenos día – dijo Edward, asomándose en la sala con dos tazones de humeante café. Emmett lo observó y buscó en su cabeza los atisbos de recuerdos en sobriedad. Recordó la llamada de Bella, recordó la botella de licor y recordó el llamado a la secretaria pidiéndole la dirección de Edward. _"¡Diablos!"_

– Buenos días – saludó, incorporándose y sujetando la cabeza con una mano, como esperando que ésta no se saliera de su lugar. Recibió de mano de Edward el tazón de café que él le extendía con un asentimiento de agradecimiento – ¿Debo pedirte disculpas por algo?

– No, creo que no – respondió, mientras se ubicaba en el sofá individual frente a él – ¿Cómo te sientes? – agregó.

– Fuera del dolor natural de la endemoniada resaca, estoy bien – reconoció, dándole un sorbo a su café de grano –Perdona por venir a entrometerme así ayer… la verdad no estoy seguro de por qué lo hice.

– Me viniste a amenazar de romperme la cara si hacía sufrir a Bella, y te aseguro que no lo haré adrede – aseguró con mucha calma – Entiendo que te preocupes por ella, y te lo agradezco. Bella te quiere mucho y no le gusta verte sufrir… – dijo esto último, haciendo mención al asunto de su ex novia, que anoche lo traía tan mal. Emmett cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. No estaba seguro hasta qué punto había hablado sobre Rosalie con Edward.

– ¿Te hablé… te hablé sobre…ella? – preguntó, titubeante.

– ¿La mujer con quien te vi en el restaurante en Nueva York? No mucho, sólo decías que la odiabas o algo así. Después dejaste ese tema. Fue todo. Y no tenías ni tienes nada más que explicarme al respecto, entiendo.

– Gracias Edward y tienes que saber que me siento feliz por Bella y por ti – admitió con mucha sinceridad, pues era cierto.

Emmett terminó rápidamente de beber su taza de reparador café para marcharse a su casa, donde seguro su hermana estaba preocupada por él. Agradeció a Edward y pidió una vez más disculpas por lo ocurrido. Se despidieron con un apretón de manos y luego, Emmett se marchó.

Más tarde y cerca de la hora de almuerzo, Edward llegó a casa de su virgencita, en donde compartió con ella, su abuela y Tanya de un platillo exquisito, elaborado por Aurora, quien era experta en eso.

Aurora les contó sobre su viaje a Texas, donde saldría con sus amigas ese mismo jueves. Decía que estaba ansiosa por conocer esa ciudad y encontrarse un vaquero. Bella rodó los ojos, mientras Tanya y Edward rieron y la apoyaron en la búsqueda de su _cowboy_. Hablaron también sobre lo ocurrido con Emmett y Alexander, ante la cara de sorpresa de Aurora quien no se imaginaba las historias que se entretejían detrás de esos dos jóvenes.

– ¿Pero tú trabajas ahora con él, no Edward? – preguntó Aurora.

– Sí. Estoy comenzando en su empresa con un proyecto… comenzamos en Nueva York y otras ciudades, incluida esta – explicó Edward.

Al decir eso, Bella se estremeció, entendiendo que los planes de Edward sobre irse a esa ciudad, no habían cambiado. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer ella? ¿Impedírselo? ¿Le daría a elegir entre quedarse en Los Angeles con ella o irse para siempre a Nueva York?

Edward extendió la mano sobre la mesa hasta tomar la mano de Bella. Ella se sobresaltó al toque que la pilló desprevenida, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Él la miró, entendiendo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la que Bella le devolvió, sintiendo que seguro habría una solución para ello. Cualquier solución, excepto renunciar a su amor.

Después del postre, Tanya y Aurora se encargaron de lavar la loza, mientras la pareja salía con Lincon hasta el patio trasero, para que el canino se revolcara al sol. Edward se había ganado el asentimiento de Aurora para estar con Bella y aunque sonara gracioso y ridículo, _"Pues es ridículo…"_, debía ganarse ahora la simpatía del dulce perrito. Al menos ahora no le gruñía como antes, ni había atentado contra sus pantalones como la otra vez.

– ¿Te gustó el almuerzo? – preguntó ella, acomodándose sobre el césped de su jardín, donde Edward y Lincon se ubicaron junto a ella.

– Estuvo delicioso – respondió Edward, mientras acariciaba el lomo del perro, quien se dejaba querer – Bella… – agregó, sabiendo que debía abordar el tema cuanto antes – Sabes que debemos hablar sobre…

– Lo sé.

– No he hablado con Alex aún, pero…

– Edward –interrumpió ella – No quiero que cambies tus planes. Sé que debes irte a Nueva York, y yo respetaré eso…

– Tomé ese trabajo porque no tenía nada por lo que luchar aquí, nada que me atara – explicó Edward, frenando las palabras de Bella – Pero ahora estás tú, y no estoy seguro de querer irme a radicar allí por un trabajo, por muy bueno que sea. Sé que Alexander entenderá mi posición y encontrará a alguien que pueda reemplazarme…

– ¡No harás eso! – exclamó Bella, reprochándolo – Esta es una oportunidad tremenda para ti. Si debes ir, lo harás. Yo estaré aquí, apoyándote y esperando por ti.

Bella sentía que debía mantenerse absolutamente firme en esa postura. No dejaría que Edward perdiera esta oportunidad, además, no es como si se fueras al otro lado de la tierra… _"Tan sólo unas horas de distancia en avión…" _

– Bella… soy capaz de dejar todo eso por quedarme aquí contigo…

– No dejaré que hagas eso.

– Vente conmigo, Bella. Comencemos una vida juntos allí – soltó él de sopetón, dejando de acariciar al perro y tomando las manos de Bella. En los ojos de Edward había una petición explícita, un ruego silencioso. No soportaría estar lejos de ella, ahora que al fin habían descubierto sus sentimientos el uno por el otro.

– Edward, por favor, no me pidas eso ahora… – ella se moría por decirle que sí, que se iría con él en ese instante y para siempre, pero no podía.

– ¡¿Por qué no?!Yo te amo, tú me amas, no entiendo por qué no…

– Mi amor – le dijo, apretando sus manos y mirándolo serenidad – Llegado el momento, me iré contigo donde sea. Ahora… ahora acabamos de comenzar esto; dejemos arraigar esta relación, Edward. Además, está mi abuela, no puedo dejarla sola, tú me entiendes…

– Entonces qué quieres que hagas, ¿Qué me vaya y que te deje aquí? ¡No quiero estar en otro lugar que no sea contigo…!

– Edward, no hagas esto más difícil – rogó suavemente y reprimiendo el llanto, llevando sus manos hasta el rostro de su amado –Comienza con tu trabajo allí. Seguro tendrás que hacer muchos viajes, ¿no? Podemos tomarnos los fines de semana para nosotros, o turnarnos en los viajes, puedes venir o yo puedo ir… aún no conozco Nueva York…

– No me bastará con sólo los fines de semana, Bella. No sé cuánto podré aguantar así…

– Todo estará bien, Edward. Confío en ti y quiero que confíes en mí. Yo te amo, y ni los kilómetros de distancia que hay entre una ciudad y otra, podrán hacer que deje de amarte.

– No lo sé, Bella…

– Prométeme Edward, prométeme que irás allí y harás un excelente trabajo. Si las cosas entre ambos no resultan así…

– ¡¿Por qué dices que no resultarán, eh?! ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me vaya si estás pensando en eso?! – los frenéticos cuestionamientos de Edward frente a lo que Bella decía, hicieron que el canino que dormía sobre la hierba, saliera corriendo espantado.

– Oye, déjame terminar… – lo calmó ella – Digo que si simplemente las cosas no resultan entre ambos estando lejos, haremos planes para vivir juntos, allá, acá o en cualquier lado.

– ¿Entonces quieres probar a tener una relación a distancia, no?

– Será transitorio.

Edward simplemente la miró, para nada convencido de que la decisión de irse a vivir a Nueva York… no, no, ir a vivirse a Nueva York no, pues los planes de radicarse allí habían sido abortados, a no ser que ella viniese junto a él. De momento sería un viaje esporádico por trabajo. Él sabía que miles de parejas debían separarse por ese motivo; lo que no sabía hasta ahora era lo difícil de tomar esa decisión y lo complejo y doloroso que aquello significaba. Porque de sólo pensarlo, le dolía.

La pareja estuvo un rato más hablando sobre eso, y Bella se comprometió a ir con Edward a Nueva York ese mismo viernes, pues él tenía ese día un par de reuniones importantes, además debía checar el tema de la casa de Alexander, con Kate. Eso lo dejaría más tranquilo, al menos de momento.

**~C&A~**

Día lunes en las oficinas de _"Stella". _Todo el mundo corría de un lado para otro. El jefe Carlisle no estaba, pero eso no significaba que la gente se durmiera bajo los laureles. Muy por el contario. Trabajaban como hormiguitas. Además, con todo aquello del nuevo proyecto en la que la empresa se embarcaba, debían moverse. Por otro lado, quienes también habían comenzado a mover sus fichas, eran Aro y su sobrina Victoria, quien se presentó en la oficina de Emmett Cullen, con un muy buen prospecto de negocio bajo el brazo, entre otras propuestas que ella tenía en mente, por supuesto.

– ¿Emmett? Aquí está la señorita Victoria Rossel, dice que necesita hablar con usted – informó la secretaria, entrando a la oficina de Emmett. Él la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, tratando de hacer memoria de quien era esa tal Victoria.

– ¿Victoria Rossel? Creo que no sé quién es…

– Dice venir de parte de la empresa de Aro Vulturi. Trae una propuesta o algo así…

– Lo que me faltaba… – bufó Emmett, desordenándose su oscura cabellera. Suponía a lo que venía esa mujer. Seguramente el buitre de Aro Vulturi quería ver cómo entrometerse en la negociación con los neoyorkinos… y pensándolo bien, Emmett hubiese deseado que ellos hiciesen trato con Vulturi en vez de ellos, para evitarse el peligro de volverse a encontrar con ella...

– ¿Entonces, Emmett?

– ¿Eh?... Hazla pasar, supongo… – le respondió a su secretaria, alzando sus hombros. Ella respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, saliendo de la oficina. Él espero de pie a su "visita", quien no demoró más de tres minutos en golpear la puerta, antes de abrir. Emmett, haciendo acopio de su caballerosidad, se acercó a ella y extendió su mano para saludar, pero ella fue más rápida, acercándose lo suficientemente a él, como para dejar demás un beso en su mejilla. Él apenas alcanzó a reaccionar.

– Soy Victoria Rossel – se presentó ella, sin soltar la mano de Emmett – Vengo de parte de Aro Vulturi, de las empresas "Art&Design", ¿supongo que has oído hablar de ellas, no? – preguntó ella, torciendo su boca roja en una sonrisa coqueta y descarada, que no venía al caso. Como no venía al caso tampoco su muy provocador vestimenta: una diminuta minifalda negra, una muy estrecha blusa de raso roja, desabotonada más debajo de lo habitual y mostrando más de lo habitual.

– Sí, por supuesto – dijo él, zafando su mano de los dedos de Victoria. Le indicó un sofá donde ella se sentó, cruzando las piernas sensual y cinematográficamente. Emmett no conocía a esa mujer ni su reputación, pero sí la de Aro, por tanto se preparó para lo que podía esperar de esa mujer.

– Bueno, nos hemos enterado de la negociación y el trato que han cerrado con la firma neoyorkina, y como empresa, nos parece estupendo que hayan pensado en ustedes, como empresa emergente para esto – dijo Victoria con mucha elocuencia y estudiado profesionalismo –Ahora, queremos tenderles una mano. Sabemos que un proyecto tan ambicioso como ese, requiere de una empresa constructora con prestigio y la suficiente infraestructura, mano de obra, tecnología y demás como para soportar un proyecto así. Es por eso que hemos preparado una propuesta de sociedad- dijo ella, extendiendo una carpeta con documentos adentro. Emmett la recibió y la abrió, leyendo someramente el contenido.

– Agradezco su… como decirlo…– hizo una pausa, buscando una palabra – preocupación y ansias de sociedad con nosotros, pero estamos haciendo trato con otra empresa de San Diego, con quien hemos trabajado antes…

– Pero Emmett… – interrumpió ella, acercándose un poco más a él, y poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla, apretándola – ¿Por qué no lees la propuesta, y lo piensas…? A mí, particularmente, me encantaría que nuestras empresas estuviesen… ligadas… ya sabes…

_"¡Así que con esa estamos! La mujer no se demoró ni una hora en aplazar el coqueteo…"_

Emmett la miró con los ojos intensos y escrutantes, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sido su vida de aquí hacia atrás. Él siempre fue un caballero con las mujeres, no era un casanova ni mucho menos y desde que existió Rosalie en su vida, jamás tuvo ojos para otra que no fuese ella, claro, hasta que ella decidió dejar la relación. Después apareció Bella, pero supo que entre ambos no existiría nunca nada más que una amistad sincera.

Pero ahora él estaba solo. ¿Qué lo detenía a no dejarse seducir por esa mujer, aunque sabía él que ella buscaba conseguir su firma sobre esa propuesta a través de su insinuación? Dejarse llevar, pasarla bien y tratar de una vez de dar vuelta a la página… _"¿Por qué no?"_

– Mira… Victoria – su voz ahora era premeditadamente rasposa, a la vez que ponía una de sus manos sobre la de Victoria, que aún mantenía sobre su rodilla – No es una decisión que yo deba tomar sólo, menos de buenas a primeras… ya sabes, debo conversarlo, analizarlo… debe convencerme…

– Déjame convencerte de que es la mejor propuesta que puedan recibir, Emmett…

– ¿Y cómo harías eso? – preguntó Emmett, dándole el pase perfecto para lo que ella le propondría a continuación.

– Mmm… bueno, déjame comenzar por una cena esta noche. Tómate el día para leer lo que te he traído y al final del día, discutimos algunos puntos durante una amena cena, ¿qué te parece?

Sonrieron el uno al otro, mientras ella pensaba que el atractivo Emmett Cullen ya había caído redondito ante sus inigualables encantos, él pensaba en que ella era definitivamente la mujer más fácil que le había tocado conocer. Era atractiva y sensual, no podía negarlo, pero así con la rapidez que intentó ligar con él, era como para pensar que era así siempre con el resto de los hombres.

– Bueno, sí… una cena esta noche me parece estupendo. Pero yo invito. Dime a dónde y a qué hora paso por ti.

– A las ocho en esta dirección – dijo ella, sacando un bolígrafo de su cartera y anotando su dirección y su teléfono al reverso de los importantes documentos de la propuesta que Emmett tenía en sus manos –Ahora te dejo – agregó ella, levantándose del sofá, seguida por Emmett.

– Te veo esta noche entonces, Victoria.

– Estoy ansiosa por ello, Emmett.

Ahora, él se acercó hasta la colorina mujer y dejó un beso en su mejilla, rozando la comisura de sus labios. Ella lo miró con ojos oscuros y sin agregar nada más, se dirigió hasta la puerta y desde allí lo miró sobre su hombro.

– Te veo esta noche – susurró Victoria, abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina, dejándolo solo.

– Sí, por qué no… – dijo Emmett en voz alta, soltando el aire de sus pulmones, a la vez que lanzaba la dichosa carpeta con indiferencia sobre su escritorio, instalándose enseguida frente a su ordenador a trabajar.

Victoria salió pavoneándose de la oficina de Emmett sobre sus infartantes tacones de doce centímetros hacia el elevador, ignorando a la secretaria y a Bella, que iba saliendo de una de las oficinas de diseño, quien sí alcanzó a verla. Frunció el ceño, pareciéndole extraño ver a la bruja en ese lugar. Tentada por su curiosidad, fue hasta donde estaba la secretaria de Emmett y le preguntó por Victoria.

– Vino a ver a Emmett. Tuvieron una reunión o algo así… – dijo la secretaria, alzándose de hombros.

– ¿Emmett está adentro aún?

– Sí. Puedes entrar – indicó, haciendo que Bella sin demora, se acercara hasta la puerta, golpeara tres veces y entrara enseguida. Emmett levantó la vista y vio a Bella,recordando al instante lo del sábado y se sintió un poco avergonzado. Se levantó y caminó hacia ella, tomó sus manos y le dio una sonrisita torcida.

– Qué bueno que viniste. Te debo una disculpa por lo del sábado… yo no sé... –

– No me debes ninguna disculpa, Emmett. Edward me aseguró que todo estaba bien, y de alguna manera me alegro que tú y él al menos ya hayan socializado.

– Socializado… sí, claro. No sé por qué llegué hasta su apartamento, la verdad.

– Todo está bien, de verdad – aseguró ella – Eso sí, la próxima vez que vayas a verlo, procura estar sobrio, me gusta la idea de que tu y él sean amigos…

– Sí, por qué no – respondió con una sonrisa.

– Este… – dubitativamente, Bella iba a abordar el tema de Victoria – Te quería preguntar… sobre la mujer que vino a verte hace un rato…

– ¿Qué, me vas a celar? Pues te informo que no tienes derecho… – él estaba bromeando, por supuesto, pero ella no quiso dejar lugar a dudas. No era cuestión de celos.

– No se trata de celar… – asintió ella, un poco avergonzada.

– Victoria Rossel, enviada por Aro Vulturi – informó Emmett, llevando a Bella hasta el sofá donde hace unos momentos estuvo Victoria – En resumen, quieren asociarse a nosotros ahora que tenemos este proyecto en nuestras manos…

– ¿Y por qué vino ella? – preguntó Bella, extrañada, ya que Victoria nada tenía que ver con negociaciones ni nada de eso. Claramente no tenía neuronas para eso, pensó Bella.

– Al parecer fue la elegida para entregar la propuesta – indicó despreocupado.

– Supongo que no aceptarás…

– Conocemos a Vulturi y no es precisamente alguien con quien quisiéramos asociarnos. Además, ya estamos en conversaciones con otra empresa. Mi padre ahora mismo está en San Diego por ello.

– Pues me alegro… – admitió ella, con alivio. Alivio que duró muy poco, después de oír lo que Emmett le dijo:

– De cualquier manera, la veré esta noche.

– ¿A quién? – preguntó Bella después de unos segundos, confundiéndose. Lo miró con extrañeza, alzando una de sus cejas.

– A Victoria… – respondió Edward con calma.

– ¿Por qué? Si has dicho que no aceptarán…

– Bella – Emmett tomó sus manos y habló con calma – Simplemente saldré a cenar con ella. No pasa nada…

– ¿Se te insinuó, verdad? te coqueteó para que aceptaras el trato ese, ¿no?

– Algo así…

– Y si lo sabes, ¿por qué aceptas en salir con ella?

– Bella, no me voy a casar con ella, sólo será una cena. Además, ella es guapa, me coqueteó y yo nada más accedí a una cena para divertirme un rato…

– ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Tú no llegas y sales con ese tipo de mujeres! – espetó ella, quitando sus manos de entre las de Emmett, y levantándose, sintiéndose furiosa de un momento a otro. No tenía nada que ver con celos ni mucho menos. Ella presentía lo que esa mujer quería con Emmett. Le haría daño, ahora que él estaba vulnerablepor lo de Rosalie… además, se sintió furiosa con él, pues a sabiendas de lo que buscaba esa mujer, él había accedido a tener una cita con ella. Victoria lo envolvería como serpiente a su víctima.

Emmett se levantó tras ella y se le acercó, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros – Oye, cálmate…

– ¿Qué pretendes, eh?

– Pretendo distraerme. Pretendo sacar la mierda afuera de una vez, dar vuelta la página. Ser consciente de que puedo ligar con otras mujeres sin el recuerdo de esa maldita rondando en mi cabeza.

– Tú no eres para esa mujer. Tú te mereces algo mejor, alguien que te quiera.

– ¡Es sólo una cita, una cena, Bella! ¡¿Por qué te pones así?! ¡No tienes que preocuparte!

– Tienes razón – alejándose de Emmett – Puedes salir con quien quieras. No tengo derecho, no es asunto mío – agregó y caminó presurosa hasta la puerta para salir.

– ¡Bella! – la llamó Emmett, pero ella no hizo caso. Simplemente salió, cerrando la puerta con muy poca sutileza. Se quedó de pie, intentando hilar los hechos y sacar conclusiones. De seguro Bella conocía a Victoria, y al parecer así era. De cualquier forma, no desistiría de salir con ella, aunque a Bella y a cualquier otra persona le molestara.

Bella se fue a paso rápido y furioso hasta su oficina gráfica, en donde debía solucionar unos pendientes, antes de retirarse a terreno a continuar con el trabajo de restauración de la iglesia, que iba viento en popa. Pero seguía indignada con esa extraña actitud de Emmett. No sabía qué pretendía. Y no sabía si era prudente inmiscuirse más allá, sobre todo ahora…

_"¡Pues que haga lo que quiera, pero que después no se ande quejando…!"_ concluyó Bella, regresando su atención a su trabajo.

El día pasó rápido y la hora acordada entre Victoria y Emmett llegó. Él pasó por ella hasta su apartamento y llevársela hasta un restaurante a comer. Ella, como si hubiese estado al pendiente de la llegada de Emmett, se acercó felinamente con un despampanante traje negro, con transparencias, cuello en V muy escotado y un tajo desde el muslo hasta el borde del vestido, dejando ver sus bronceadas piernas. Él se apresuró a salir del vehículo para abrirle la puerta del copiloto.

– Buenas noches, Emmett – saludó ella, seductoramente. Él la observó de arriba abajo, sin discreción.

– Buenas noches, Victoria. Qué te puedo decir, estás despampanante.

– No podía ser de otra manera, sabiendo que tengo una cita contigo

– ¿Cita? – preguntó él, alzando una de sus cejas.

– Sí, cita – aseveró ella. Enseguida se acercó al cuerpo de Emmett hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Puso una mano sobre su pecho y llevó el índice del otro hasta su boca, antes de preguntar – ¿Me preguntaba si aceptarías un cambio de planes?

– Cómo así…

– Hay una cena y un excelente champaña muy helada esperando en mi apartamento

– Mmm… pero así como andas vestida, es un despropósito tenerte encerrada…

– Esta noche, soy capaz de soportar eso, si estoy en tú compañía por cierto.

– Bien. Apruebo el cambio de planes – asintió Emmett, quitando el dedo de la sensual boca de esa sensual mujer. Enseguida se dirigió al coche, y lo aparcó en un lugar habilitado, mientras ella lo esperaba en la entrada.

Luego, subieron juntos hasta el apartamento de la colorina, que estaba iluminado tenuemente, con velas de vainilla en diferentes partes del salón. En la mesa de centro, había una cubeta con hielo y una botella de champaña, además de dos copas.

– ¡Vaya! Estabas muy segura que aceptaría tu cambio de planes…

– Soy precavida… – reconoció ella con una seductora sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo sugestivamente –ahora, por favor, ponte cómodo – dijo ella, indicándole el sofá, mientras servía sobre las copas del delicioso licor.

– ¿Y por qué brindamos?

– Hay muchas cosas por qué brindar: la inminente sociedad entre mi empresa y la tuya, por ejemplo.

– No he decidido nada.

– Me encargaré porque tomes una decisión prontamente. Además, debemos brindar por nosotros, porque nos encontramos Emmett.

– Salud por eso, entonces – dijo Emmett, chocando su copa con la de ella, sin apartar su mirada de ella, quien no había dejado de coquetearle. Todo en ella era una invitación de seducción hacia Emmett. Invitación a la que probablemente él accedería a aceptar

**~C&A~**

– ¿Pasó algo hoy? Pareces estar enojada… – preguntó Edward, aquella noche de lunes, instalándose en la sala de la casa de Bella. Se ubicaron juntos en el sofá de siempre, frente al televisor. Él se dio cuenta desde que la vio cuando fue por ella hasta su trabajo, que algo había pasado.

– ¡No estoy enojada! – se contradijo ella, explotando y haciendo que Edward se apartara de ella, extrañado.

– Oh, por supuesto que no, ya veo…

– Lo siento Edward – se disculpó ella, acercándolo de regreso a ella, acomodándose entre sus brazos, con su cabeza sobre su pecho… _"Dios, huele tan bien…"_ pensaba ella, tranquilizándose en los brazos de su amado.

– ¿Qué va mal, eh? – preguntó él, con sus labios sobre la cabeza de Bella, acariciándole la espalda suavemente.

– No adivinarás quien estuvo esta mañana en mi trabajo – dijo, sin darle tiempo a Edward para que respondiera – Victoria.

– ¿Victoria? ¿Victoria Rossel?

– Sí, tu ex – escupió ella, con algo como bilis sintiendo en su boca. Se removió un poco incómoda, tensándose. Edward se alertó, pensando en que Victoria podría haber lanzado sus pesadeces sobre Bella.

– ¿Te dijo algo, te molestó…? – preguntó Edward, alzando su barbilla y mirándola.

– Ni siquiera me vio, Edward.

– ¿Entonces?

– Fue a entregarle una propuesta de sociedad a Emmett – indicó, apartándose un poco. Edward asintió, entendiendo lo que buscaba Aro.

– Claro, Aro Vulturi al ataque… – pensó en voz alta - ¿pero por qué envió a Victoria?

– Para tratar de convencer de cualquier forma Emmett… y quizás lo haga, pues él aceptó tener una cena esta noche con ella – soltó ella con disgusto en su voz, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

– ¿Y eso te molesta? ¿Te molesta que Emmett salga con ella?

– No se trata de que salga con alguien más, y eso no tendría por qué molestarme, pero se trata de ella…

– Oye, él está bastante grandecito para decidir con quién sale y con quién no. Además, Victoria es hermosa, no veo el problema…

– ¡Ella es una arpía! – exclamó Bella. Claro, ella lo sabía, Victoria era hermosa, siempre vistiendo con lo último en moda, mientras ella siempre sobre sus tenis y sus jeans gastados. Por supuesto que cualquier hombre caería rendido ante ella, como alguna vez lo hizo Edward, y ahora Emmett. Quizás Edward llegaría en algún momento a hacer la inevitable comparación entre la bruja colorina y ella, y se daría cuenta que había cambiado a una pantera por un gatito mojado. Sintió tristeza ante esa sola idea

Edward la miró un buen rato y negó con la cabeza. Podía intuir hacia a donde habían ido los pensamientos de su virgencita. Acercó su boca hasta el cuello blanco de su chica y dejó un beso, que hizo a Bella regresar de sus pensamiento, con un escalofrío.

– Emmett puede salir con quien se le pegue la gana, mientras tenga sus manos apartadas de mi hermosa virgencita – susurró en su oído, haciendo estremecer a Bella. Enseguida le agarró la cara con ambas manos y la besó. Un beso apasionado, sin dejar lugar a dudas de sus sentimientos por ella.

Se apartaron cuando sintieron los ladridos de Lincon junto a ellos. El celoso canino demandaba atención. Edward lo miró de reojo y bufó, _"Condenado perro este…". _Bella soltó una risita y se inclinó hacia el perro a acariciarle el lomo. Una llamada entrante en el celular de Edward, lo sacó de su batalla por el territorio con el perro. Observó la pantalla y vio el nombre

– Kate – dijo al contestar, haciendo que Bella desviara su atención del perro hacia él. Edward se levantó del sofá y camino hacia la ventana para hablar – ¿Qué hay, cómo va todo? Esta mañana dejé las instrucciones para hacer correcciones sobre los planos…

– Edward, sí, a medio día hablé con los dibujantes y comenzarán a trabajar en eso. Me preguntaron si yo era tu asistente…– admitió Katecon una risa.

– Y no lo eres Kate, lo sabes.

– De cualquier modo, creo que te asignarán una, al menos eso me dijeron.

– No hay problema.

– Hay una reunión importante este viernes por la tarde, ¿crees poder estar? Además, el contratista que trabaja en casa de Jane y Alex quiere hablar contigo

– Viernes por la tarde – pensó él en voz alta, mientras se revolvía el cabello. Se supone que viajaría con Bella ese viernes, pero no alcanzaría a estar allí en la tarde – ¿Podrías comunicarte con ellos, y ver la opción de correrla al sábado por la mañana?

– ¡¿Sábado?! No lo creo probable, Edward… ¿qué hay que no puedes estar aquí ese día? Se supone que hoy estarías aquí – demandó ella, arrepintiéndose al instante. No tenía derecho a hablarle así –Perdona…

– No, tranquila… mira, veré si puedo cambiar los tickets aéreos para el jueves y estar allí el viernes, ¿sí?

– Y yo veré si la podemos mover para el sábado, lidiaré con ellos…

– ¡Eres la mejor, Kate, no sé qué haría sin ti! ¿Me has extrañado, niña?– exclamó y preguntó en voz alta, sin percatarse que Bella estaba atenta a esa conversación desde que la inició, un poco intrigada por saber quién era esa tal Kate… ok, no un poco intrigada, muy intrigada la verdad, rozando la línea de los celos.

– Seguro que sí, Edward – admitió Kate, agradeciendo que Edward no pudiera ver su cara roja de vergüenza –Antes que lo olvide, mañana comenzarán los estudios de terreno y estaremos supervisando eso…

– Lo sé, y para la otra semana veremos cómo avanza eso, pero no habría que encontrar problema alguno.

– Sí, roguemos a Dios que no encuentres allí algún cementerio de Dinosaurios y tengamos que buscar otro lugar para construir.

– Cementerio de dinosaurios, muy graciosa niñita… – se carcajeó Edward después del comentario de su discípula.

– Tengo una pregunta, ¿el jueves ya te vienes de forma definitiva?

– Depende de un par de cosas, Kate. Si es necesario que me quede, pues…– dejó la oración inconclusa. No quería adelantarse a pensar si quiera en la desdicha de su separación de Bella.

– Bueno, te dejo entonces. Te veo en un par de días.

– Estamos en contacto, Kate. Y gracias por cubrirme, _discípula_…

– No es nada, _Maestro._

Después de la despedida, Edward trancó la llamada y se volteó, viendo a Bella que estaba con el control de la televisión, paseándose por todos los canales, con el ceño y los labios fruncidos.

– ¿Ya te tienes que ir? – preguntó, sin apartar la vista del televisor. Edward ahogó una risita.

– ¡¿Me estás echando?! – preguntó, con falso asombro y desconcierto. Bella lo miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza. Edward en silencio que sentó junto a ella, ahogando su deseo de bromear sobre el evidente estado de celos en que su virgencita se encontraba. Sí, porque aunque ella tratara de esconderlo y evitarlo, era obvio en verdad. Bella por su parte, se mordía la lengua para no preguntar quien era esa tal Kate.

De cualquier modo, no lo logró.

– ¿Con quién hablabas? – preguntó con displicencia, sin dejar de pasar por uno y otro canal en la tv.

– Con Kate. Trabaja conmigo, es otra arquitecto de la firma.

– Ya veo… se llevan muy bien, ¿no?

– Sí, bastante bien. Hacemos un buen equipo – respondió Edward, provocándola. Bella, con la mano que tenia desocupada, apuñó el cojín para controlarse – Estás tensa, qué te pasa…

– Nada.

– ¿Estás celosa?

– ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿De tu muy excelente e indispensable Kate? ¡Claro que no!

– ¡Estás celosa! – confirmó, divertido, quitándole el comando a distancia a Bella para intentar abrazarla y hacerle cosquillas, pero ella lo rechazaba.

– ¡Claro que no! – negó, apartándose del agarre de Edward – ¡Suéltame!

– ¡Estás celosa de mi pequeña discípula!

– ¡Que me sueltes, te digo! – lanzaba ella manotazos, alejando el cuerpo de Edward. Pero él no la soltaba, muy por el contrario. Edward la hizo caer sobre el sofá y el sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla con su cuerpo. Allí la retuvo, casi en contra de su voluntad. Él buscaba su boca con la suya, pero ella la esquivaba. Incluso aguantó de no ceder ante sus cosquillas, pero estaba a punto de darse por vencida – ¡Basta ya, Edward!

– No tienes que estar celosa de ella- susurró él sobre el cuello de Bella – Ni de ella ni de nadie – agregó, dejando suaves y cortos besos sobre la piel de Bella, acariciándole los costados. Ella subió sus manos hasta el cabello de Edward y lo acarició, ahora más tranquila.

– Lo siento… soy una tonta…

– No, no lo eres – la miró a los ojos ahora con mucha seriedad y volvió a besarla castamente, recordando que debía controlarse.

– Pero… ella…

– Ella es una chica, prima de Alex, que está recién comenzando a trabajar. Está sola y me mira como si fuera su hermano mayor, es todo – aventuró él a decir, púes quería pensar que así era – Ya la conocerás, y verás que no tienes de qué sentirte celosa. Además, ni aunque ella me viera de otra forma… daría igual. Ahora eres sólo tú.

Bella sonrió como una tonta. Todo eso le parecía un sueño. Que su príncipe al fin pudiese verla solo a ella como la mujer con quien quería estar. A quien amaba. "_Sólo yo"_ pensó, atrayendo enseguida el rostro e Edward hacia ella, y dejando otro beso profundo sobre sus labios, mientras el canino Lincon los miraba en silencio, como resignado, y en la televisión los chicos del programa _Glee_ cantaban una canción que ella no supo reconocer.

**~C&A~**

A Jasper todo lo que estaba pasando le parecía irreal, como un sueño. Sólo hace un par de días, él y su ángel Alice habían intercambiado palabras, una conversación mientras caminaban por el jardín de su casa. Ahora, ambos estaban intercambiando jugos salivales en un muy candente beso, en la puerta de su apartamento.

Ese día, él fue a ver uno de sus ensayos, quedando pasmado por la magistralidad con que ella se deslizaba sobre las tablas al sonido de alguna pieza clásica de ballet. Después se ofreció para ir a cenar a algún sitio y luego caminar por ahí, para hablar quizás. Pero durante esa caminata, las cosas se tornaron diferentes. Ella estaba hablando de que nunca a ningún hombre le había interesado, de que nunca ningún hombre la había besado con la pasión que mostraban las parejas en la películas, y eso a él le pareció un despropósito, así que en un impulso que no se cuestionó, la tomó por sorpresa, agarrándola por la cintura y besándola como ella seguramente deseaba. Jasper esperó que ella lo aparatara, pero muy por el contrario a eso, ella se aferró a él y se dejó llevar.

– Llévame a tu casa… – pidió ella sobre sus labios. Así que fue lo que él hizo.

Llegaron a su departamento de soltero, entre la premura de los besos y las caricias. Quizás en otras circunstancias, con otra mujer, eso hubiese sido lo natural, o lo normal, pero con ella era diferente. Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido, pero a ella no le importaba.

– Alice, ángel…

– No me apartes de ti, Jasper. Te he estado esperando por tanto tiempo…– y volvía a jalarlo por las solapas de su chaqueta y a besarlo – Jasper… – susurraba contra su boca, haciendo que el hasta ahora control de Jasper se fuera al carajo.

– Qué es lo que quieres, ángel… – preguntó, jadeante sobre sus labios.

– A ti, sólo a ti. Ahora…

Hizo que ella se colgara de él, pasando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, con sus manos aferrando su cuello y con ella a cuestas, caminó hasta su cuarto, donde entró, cerrando la puerta con el pie por detrás.

Que el infierno lo consumirá luego por enamorarse irremediablemente de ese querubín. Por ahora, sólo se concentraría en amar a esa mujer, entregarse y recibirla como suya. Sería el primero. Sería él único. Sólo él, en ella. Para siempre.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... =)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Ahhh... señoritas... ¿cuántas andan suspirando como yo, eh? Las que ya vieron la última entrega de la saga Crepúsculo, deben entender a lo que me refiero. Las que aún no han ido... pues prepárense, nenas..._**

**_Bueno. Les dejo este capi que espero que disfruten, no sin antes agradecerles los comentarios, alertas de seguidores y favoritos. ¡Son unos soles! La historia está dedicada a todas ustedes. _**

**_A mi Beta Ro-Ro Hale, que está convaleciente de una operación va también este capítulo con cariño. _**

**_Ahora sí, a leer! _**

**____****(Recuerden, estoy en Twitter como Cata_lina_lina y en Facebook como Catalina Lina)**

* * *

**14. Primera vez.**

**~C&A~**

Alice llegó a hurtadillas a su casa, la mañana siguiente del día martes, después que la noche anterior dejara de ser virgen.

Sí, así de simple.

Sin planearlo, sin buscarlo, sólo pasó y sintió que fue la mejor decisión de su vida. Se sentía diferente, segura de sí misma. Se sintió mujer al fin, por primera vez en su vida. Una mujer de verdad, hecha y derecha.

– ¡Jovencita! – la llamada de atención de Esther, sorprendió a Alice, haciéndola saltar de la impresión. Su intento por llegar a su cuarto sin ser descubierta, había fallado – ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?

– Esther… yo… verás… pasé la noche en casa de una de las chicas – mintió con mucha dificultad.

– ¿En casa de una de las chicas? – preguntó la mujer con escepticismo, cruzándose de brazos, entornando sus ojos bajo sus gruesos lentes – ¿Cuál de ellas?

– ¡Oh, Esther, por favor! – protestó Alice, sin poder responder.

– Agradece que tu hermano no se dio cuenta. Anoche llegó muy tarde y esta mañana salió muy temprano. Tu padre llegaba de San Diego y tenían una reunión de no sé qué cosa…

– Claro…. ¿Voy a darme un baño, sí?

– Ve, niña. Mientras prepararé tu desayuno… ah, y ni creas que me comí el cuento de una _pijamada_ con una amiga, no soy tonta – advirtió la mujer, dándose la vuelta hacia la cocina. Alice se quedó estática, no podía creer que Esther hubiese notado que ella…

Corrió rumbo a su cuarto y se metió al baño. Abrió el grifo del agua y mientras esta se calentaba, ella iba deshaciéndose de su ropa, sin poder evitar recordar lo que fue la noche anterior con Jasper, como ese hombre sacó sus prendas de vestir con una facilidad que no quiso cuestionar, sin ceremonias y sin dejar de besarla… y cuando él se desnudó frente a ella_… ¡Jesús!,_ en su vida, nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, y debía reconocerlo, el cuerpo muy bien dotado de ese hermoso varón le pareció el espectáculo más erótico que jamás imaginó ver. Desde la línea de sus hombros, su pecho desprovisto de bellos, sus abdominales muy bien definidos, sus brazos, sus piernas, su…

– ¡Mi Dios amado…! – se abanicó la cara con la mano, frente al espejo, mientras se ataba el pelo en una moña.

Y si el recuerdo de la sola visión del cuerpo de Jasper le había parecido erótico, lo que vino a continuación, no tuvo punto de comparación para ella, ni siquiera en su imaginación. Cuando su piel se rozó con la bronceada piel de Jasper; cuando ella se atrevió a pasear sus manos para acariciarle; cuando la boca de él estuvo en todas las partes de su cuerpo, recorriéndola y haciéndola estremecer de algo que supo reconocer como deseo y placer.

– _Detenme ahora si no estás segura, Alice, porque después no podré hacerlo… _– _ le dijo Jasper, sin dejar su tarea de conocer con sus sentidos el cuerpo de Alice._

– _No quiero que te detengas, Jasper _–_ había respondido ella, perdida en las sensaciones. _

Hubo besos y caricias previas, antes de que él se ubicara en su húmedo y candente centro. Alice sentía que su cuerpo se elevaba a medida que la temperatura de este iba también en muy presuroso ascenso, haciéndola jadear. Sintió fuego correr por sus venas, desde los dedos de sus pies hasta su mismísima cabeza. Se sentía desesperada, urgente por algo que no entendía.

La boca, las manos, la piel de Jasper rozándose en ella, era su único alivio. Su mirada de compromiso y de amor, porque podía parecer una locura, pues ella sabía que él la amaba como ella a él, le dio valentía para alentarlo a que siguiera y que le ayudara a saciar su ser de lujuria y consumirse en el fuego que se esparcía dentro de ella por primera vez.

Bajo los chorros de agua caliente, Alice recordó la suma de sensaciones que experimentó la noche anterior, sobre todo cuando él cruzó la barrera de su virginidad. _¡Demonios, cómo dolió eso! _Pero el dolor fue dejado atrás cuando la sensación de deseo la cegó, haciéndola olvidar todo lo demás. Sentir a Jasper dentro de ella moverse con lentitud, fue como el pago de aquel momentáneo sufrimiento que experimentó su cuerpo.

– ¡Dios! – exclamó, apoyándose en la fría cerámica del baño. Los recuerdos la inundaban y los sentía tan presente… podía recordar sus propios gritos y gemidos, mientras Jasper, al compás de sus movimientos, jadeaba su nombre y le hacía promesas de amor eterno. Como sus manos la apretaban por la cintura, los glúteos, y como ella amuñaba la cabellera color miel de él, jalándola con desesperación. Hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se preparaba para estallas, apretándose a él con fuerza, dejándose ir enseguida en algo que ella supo su arrollador y asombroso primer orgasmo.

Vestida con ropas anchas y el pelo húmedo, se fue luego hasta la cocina donde Esther tenía la mesa de diario preparada para ella, con un muy contundente desayuno. Alice evitó la escrutante mirada de la mujer, que servía leche tibia en su vaso.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó la mujer, instalándose frente a ella, con una taza de té con canela.

– Sí, estoy bien.

– ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

– En la tarde tenemos ensayo. La presentación de fin de mes se acerca…

– ¿Y has visto a tu amigo nuevo, Jasper recuerdo se llamaba? – Alice casi se atraganta con la leche, sintiendo que sus pómulos se encendían furiosamente.

– ¿Por qué… por qué lo preguntas?

– Llámalo curiosidad – insistió la perspicaz Esther, mientras bebía de su té.

– Sí, si lo he visto.

– ¿Te trata bien?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Anoche saliste con él, verdad? se te nota en los ojos. Te ves diferente. Ya no eres una niña. Alice…

– Por favor, Esther… - automáticamente bajó la cara, con la vista fija hacia la mesa.

– Alice, mi niña – dijo, acerándose a ella y tomando una de sus manos – Hay cosas que una mujer debe hablar con otra mujer. No soy tu madre, pero te adoro como si fueras mi hija. Quiero que confíes en mí…

– No eres mi madre, y hubiese deseado que lo fueras, Esther. No te compares con esa…

– Sabes de lo que hablo, no desvíes el tema…

– Anoche estuve con él – admitió en un susurro mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con la servilleta sobre la mesa – … y ya sabes… digamos que ya no soy virgen…

– ¡Oh! – atinó a exclamara Esther, tragándose el reproche de que quizás había sido muy pronto para entregarle su virtud a un chico que recién había conocido. De cualquier modo, no pudo evitar preguntar – ¿Estuvo… estuvo bien…?

– ¡Estuvo más que bien, estuvo increíble! – soltó ella sin pensar. Ambas se miraron por un segundo y luego estallaron en unas carcajadas casi inexplicables. Ambas mujeres se quedaron hablando sobre aquello. Alice trataba de explicarle lo que había sentido y lo confiada que se sentía de sus sentimientos por él, y de lo segura que estaba por lo que él sentía por ella, y Esther la aconsejaba con cuestiones sobre seguridad en el sexo y juró que ella misma le rompería la cara a ese apuesto hombre si la veía llorar y sufrir por su culpa, para después claro, acusarlo con Emmett para que se las viese con él. Alice sólo sonrió, complacida y agradecida por esa mujer.

Y quien por supuesto también sonreía como un declarado hombre bobo enamorado, era el ingeniero Jasper Whitlock. Nunca antes, con ninguna otra mujer, se sintió en el mismísimo centro del cielo, con todo lo que eso significaba… _"Con un hermoso ángel y todo…" _

No podía sacar de su cabeza, la variedad de emociones que se develaron la noche anterior en las miradas que su Alice. La expectación, la sorpresa, la pasión, el anhelo, el deseo… el amor.

Tampoco podía olvidar el tamborileo de su corazón, como nunca antes lo sintió, en el mismísimo momento que se hundió por primera vez en el cuerpo de ella. El deseo de sentirla suya, de llenarla de él por completo… porque esta vez no fue sólo su cuerpo. Ahora estaba incluido su corazón y sus sentimientos.

Su piel blanca, suave, totalmente acariciable y besable; el aroma de su perfume floral, mezclado con el olor del sexo era una cuestión que lo acompañaría quizás siempre; su voz rota y rasposa, sus gemidos…

– ¡Despierta, por un demonio!

Jasper sintió que en su cara se estrellaba algo como una bola de papel. Sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta, desde donde venía el misil y la estruendosa voz femenina.

Claro, como no, Tanya lo miraba desde la puerta, probablemente a punto de estallar.

– ¡¿Sabes hace cuanto te estoy llamando?! ¿En qué maldito planeta andas, Jasper? – le inquirió, mientras se acercaba a su escritorio – El viejo Aro llamó a una reunión…

– Nada… estoy bien – dijo, enderezándose en su asiento – ¿Y qué es eso de la reunión con el viejo?

– Dice que ayer entregó una propuesta a la empresa de Carlisle Cullen…

– ¿Carlisle Cullen? – _"¿el padre de mi ángel, mi suegro?"_

– Sí, Carlisle Cullen. Además va a presentar a otros miembros nuevos. Nuevos proyectos y no sé que más…

– ¿Sabes que estoy harto de esta mierda de empresa? – le preguntó Jasper a su amiga, restregándose la cara con ambas manos. Y es que era cierto, desde que Bella y Edward habían sido "_desvinculados_", y ahora que Jane también se iba, el equipo se había desmoronado, y con ello el agrado por ir a trabajar.

– También lo estoy, Jasper… ¿crees que Alexander o Emmett Cullen dispongan de un puesto para nosotros?

– Espero que sí, porque mi salida de aquí es inminente, Tanya…

– Y yo me largo contigo, Whitlock – afirmó ella. Luego se levantó, estiró su falda gris de tubo y peinó su cabello –Ahora mueve tu trasero de ese asiento, tenemos una somnífera reunión.

A Jasper no le quedó de otra que levantarse, cerrar su laptop y seguir a su amiga hasta la sala de reuniones.

**~C&A~**

Carlisle estaba en su despacho, junto a su hijo Emmett a quien le contaba sobre el fructífero viaje que realizó a San Diego, donde cerró el trato con un muy buen amigo y ahora socio, firmando un acuerdo de sociedad en muy buenas condiciones para ambas partes. Las cosas para la empresa fundada por la familia Cullen, estaba comenzando a recoger los frutos de tantos años de esfuerzo. Se venían cosas grandes para ellos.

Mientras Emmett checaba los detalles del acuerdo, Carlisle revisó un par de carpetas con pendientes, antes de la reunión con el resto de los integrantes de la empresa.

– ¿Qué es esta tontería, Emmett? – preguntó Carlisle extrañado, cuando comenzó a leer los documentos que contenía la carpeta que Victoria le había llevado el día anterior a Emmett, con la _inigualable _propuesta de Aro Vulturi.

– Lo que dices, una tontería – respondió Emmett, alzando la cabeza de su ordenador – Por lo que supe, Vulturi está perdiendo proyectos importantes, además se dice que tiene negocios turbios por ahí… de alguna manera quiere recuperar terreno a como dé lugar.

– Ni muerto hago tratos con ese… – dejo inconclusa la frase aquella, mientras rasgaba los documentos esos y los lanzaba a la basura, sin darse el tiempo de ahondar en la lectura de la propuesta esa.

Emmett soltó una risa ante la actitud de su padre y aparentó seguir con la lectura en su laptop. Ojalá que su padre no se enterara de que la noche anterior, había tenido una especie de affaire o encuentro, o cita, o lo que sea que fuera con Victoria Rossel, la hermosa y sensual sobrina de Aro Vulturi.

Era la primera vez que él se acostaba con una mujer que apenas conocía. Era la primera vez que sólo follaba con alguien porque sí.

Nunca fue un hombre que fuera por la vida, de conquista en conquista. Siempre se caracterizó por ser un tipo de relaciones largas y significativas para él. Las importantes en su vida, fueron tres: Lissa, su novia con quien perdió su_ castidad_, el ultimo día de escuela, cuando tenía 17. Después conoció a Dianna en la universidad y luego Rosalie, con quien pensó pasaría el resto de su vida. Victoria, al contrario de las anteriores tres mujeres, no significaba nada para él.

Esa mujer literalmente hablando, se le tiró encima. Después de comer sushi y beber champaña, Victoria, motivada por su ego propio seguramente, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y metió su lengua en la boca de Emmett, jalando su cabeza hacia atrás por los cabellos de la nuca, para obligarlo a darle mejor acceso a ella.

La actitud de Victoria era como si ambos se conociesen desde hace tiempo, como si ambos fueran amantes desde hace tiempo. Pero eso a Emmett no debía de sorprenderle. Él supo distinguir las intenciones de esa mujer desde que cruzó el umbral de su oficina aquella mañana. Y si él estaba ahí, era porque decidió seguirle el jueguito ese.

– _Eres tan atractivo, Emmett, tan sensual… _–_ los besos y las caricias de Victoria a él le removían poco. Bueno, él era hombre, y probablemente ningún hombre en ese planeta seria inmune a ese tipo de lasciva provocación. Pero más allá de eso, no había nada._

– _También lo eres, Victoria – respondió él, casi por pura amabilidad, dejándose llevar por la invitación de esa mujer, entrometiéndose por debajo de su vestido, acariciando sus largas piernas, sus muslos y su demasiado duro trasero, percatándose de que la libidinosa colorina esa, no llevaba bragas; mientras ella dejaba la tarea con la negra cabellera de Emmett, para desabotonar su camisa, y pasar sus manos por el pecho muy bien trabajado con mucho ejercicio. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a la hebilla de su cinturón, la que soltó con naturalidad, seguida del botón y la cremallera de su pantalón. _

– _Muéstrame lo que tienes…_– _ fue la invitación ronca de Victoria, mientras acariciaba con sus manos el muy erecto miembro de Emmett, que estaba ya perdiendo cualquier atisbo de razón. Estaba ahí para follar con esa maldita mujer, y era lo que haría. Así que como pudo, levantó el vestido de Victoria y de una sola estocada, empujó dentro de ella. Una y otra vez, como un maldito animal, viendo como ella disfrutaba de ser tratada así, encorvando hacia atrás su espalda, mientras automasajeaba sus senos. Reclamó su boca, sin dejar de llevar el ritmo y la besó aferrándola con una mano de las nalgas y otra por su furiosa y ahora despeinada cabellera roja, hasta que ella comenzó a emitir gritos de haber alcanzado el climax, dando paso a su propia liberación segundos después._

_Y eso fue todo. _

_Después que recuperó la respiración, se levantó, se reacomodó la camisa, los pantalones y se puso su chaqueta, mientras Victoria lo observaba desde el sofá donde recuperándose de tan bestial asalto sexual. _

– _¿No quieres quedarte, Emmett?_

– _No_

– _¿Nos veremos de nuevo?_

– _No lo sé…_

– _Porque si esto no fue suficiente para convencerte de que una sociedad entre ambas partes, la tuya y la mía, seria fabulosa, puedo seguir esmerándome en hacerte cambiar de opinión – dijo, relamiéndose los labios. Emmett la miró de soslayo y negó, soltando una risa de entre incredulidad y asombro. _

_Cuando estuvo listo, se acercó a la mujer, besó su frente y salió sin decir nada más. _

– ¿Emmett, hijo? – el llamado de su padre lo sacó del recuerdo de su noche, cuestión que agradeció.

– Perdona, papá, ¿qué decías?

– Este… decía que los inversionistas neoyorkinos viajarán aquí la siguiente semana… – mientras su padre decía eso, las alarmas en su cabeza comenzaron a sonar, por la idea de cruzarse con Rosalie y que ocurriera lo de la vez pasada.

– ¿Royce King vendrá también? – preguntó sin tapujos a su padre, quien bien conocía la historia.

– No estoy seguro. Quieren estar presentes en el cierre de negociaciones con la firma de San Diego, para comenzar cuanto antes los trabajos.

– Ya veo…

– Hijo, no es necesario que estés aquí cuando eso pase…

– Aquí estaré, papá – aseguró con mucho profesionalismo. Pero su padre lo conocía bien, sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer, y admiraba su valentía para enfrentarse a esto.

– Emmett, conmigo no tienes que fingir. Si te hace mal, si te hace daño, deshacemos el trato con ellos y…

– ¡Ni lo pienses! Lo de Rosalie está en el pasado, y que su marido sea ahora uno de nuestros clientes, pues no debe afectarme, y no lo hará… no volverá a ocurrir lo que sucedió en Nueva York, me comportaré esta vez, esté quien esté…

– Bien, confío en ti, hijo… – dijo a su hijo, sonriéndole y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Enseguida agregó con buen humor – Me alegra saber que Bella es una buena influencia. Has cambiado, te ves mejor desde que estás con ella.

– Bella es sólo una buena amiga, papá. La quiero como eso, y ella me quiere igual a mí, además tiene novio…

– ¿Lo tiene? Pensé que tú y ella…

– No nos queremos de esa manera como para ser pareja de novios ni nada de eso – indicó, algo más relajado - Pero tienes razón en algo, ella ha sido de mucha ayuda para mí.

– Me alegro, ella es una buena chica… – sonrió ante la respuesta de su hijo. Enseguida miró su reloj y alzó las cejas, sorprendido por cómo había pasado la hora – Y hablando de buenas chicas, movámonos a la de reuniones para preparar todo. Quiero ir luego a casa y ver a mi pequeña niña, ya la extraño…

– Tu pequeña niña ha estado de lo más sonriente, aunque trate de esconderlo – le contó Emmett, recordando que tenía un asuntito pendiente con ese tal Jasper.

– ¿Sonriente?¿Algún desgraciado la ronda?

– Puede ser. Pero estaré al pendiente, no te preocupes – dijo esa amenaza, entre broma y realidad, ganándose el consentimiento de su padre. Enseguida, ambos se pusieron a trabajar en lo que probablemente sería el despegue de su empresa, en la que tanto se habían esforzado por ver crecer.

**~C&A~**

Los días pasaron rápido, hasta que llegó el jueves, día en que Aurora estuvo lista, con sus maletas en la puerta, esperando que Edward llegara por ella para llevarla al aeropuerto.

– Quizás se averió el coche… ¡Cómo este niño no llega aún! – decía Aurora, mientras miraba por la ventana, algo nerviosa.

– Abuelita, Edward dijo que llegaría a las seis, y aun faltan quince minutos para las seis, así que no te pongas nerviosa… –le dijo Bella, mientras despreocupada, curioseaba algo en su teléfono.

– ¿Podrías llamarle, a ver dóndeviene? – le preguntó la abuela a la nieta, acercándose hasta ella.

– ¡Pero abuela! – protestó Bella, pero su abuela le puso ojitos de corderito degollado, suplicante.

– ¡¿Por favor?! El resto de las muchachas seguro ya está en el aeropuerto…– se lamentaba ella, mientras Bella rodaba los ojos, bufaba y sacaba su móvil para llamarle a Edward:

– ¡Mi amor! Ya voy de camino – contestó el alegre arquitecto.

– Eso ya se lo dije a mi abuela, pero ella quiere saber exactamente en cuanto estarás aquí… ¡No quiera Dios que el avión se vaya sin ella! – exclamó con exagerado sarcasmo.

– Diez minutos, hermosa. ¿Y tú tienes tus maletas listas?

– Sí, también están listas – respondió ella, entusiasmada.

Ambos, Edward y ella, viajaban también ese día rumbo a Nueva York. Su vuelo salía a las nueve de la noche, y estarían allí hasta el lunes por la mañana. Estaba muy ilusionada por ese viaje. Un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago la traía sonriendo… bueno, desde el día de su cumpleaños que sonreía sin mucho esfuerzo. El solo recuerdo de saber a Edward junto a ella, la hacía feliz.

Edward_, "yerno ideal"_ como decía Aurora, la dejó en el aeropuerto con el resto de las mujeres que iban ilusionadas a su nuevo paseo a Texas y encontrar algún vaquero lindo que les hiciera tour por la ciudad. Cuando las dejaron a punto de embarcar, la pareja de novios se fueron de regreso a casa de Bella, recogieron sus maletas, dejaron al buen Lincon encargado con la amable vecina, y partieron rumbo al apartamento de Edward, quien tenía pendiente cerrar su valija y enviar unos correos importantes antes de viajar. Así de rápido pasó la tarde, hasta el momento en que ya estaban instalados en sus asientos respectivos del vuelo que los llevaría hasta Nueva York.

Llegaron el viernes muy temprano a _La Gran Manzana_, donde un coche de la empresa de los Battenberg los esperaba para llevarlos a su destino.

– ¿Ya tienes apartamento aquí? – preguntó Bella, distraída con la imagen de todos esos imponentes edificios que se dejaban ver en la ciudad.

– Sí. Dejé todo listo la vez pasada que vine – le contó, mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba. Ella lo miró y le dio una sonrisa, luego bostezó, haciendo que Edward se carcajeara – Tú te quedarás allí a dormir, mientras yo voy a esa dichosa reunión. Después iré por ti para llevarte a almorzar y recorrer un poco. Enseguida me acompañarás y conocerás a la buena Kate y serás muy amable con ella – dijo, dándole una mirada de advertencia – y después… ya verás…

– ¿Ya veré?

– Es una sorpresa, Bella.

– Oh, está bien –respondió ella, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Edward, mientras seguía divagando por la arquitectura de esa tan cosmopolita ciudad.

Los planes siguieron tal como Edward los delineó para ambos. Por la mañana estuvo en una fructífera reunión de planificación con los demás arquitectos, ingenieros y constructores. Después fue por Bella, a quien encontró todavía durmiendo, a pesar de ser ya medio día. La despertó entre cosquillas, besos y caricias, y se detuvo cuando oyó gruñir su estómago.

Eligieron para almorzar un restaurante pequeño que quedaba cerca del edificio. Llegaron hasta ahí, después de caminar por unos diez minutos, observando el entorno de la ciudad, cogidos de la mano, sonriendo.

– ¿Y , qué tal?

– Bien, todo ha estado muy bien… tu departamento es muy lindo, en un sector muy céntrico… aunque un poco muy masculino… – comentó Bella, quien siempre cuando entraba a un lugar, se aba el tiempo para observar la decoración y evaluarla. Lógico, era su trabajo.

– Así que muy masculino…

– Pero no te preocupes, puedo prestarte mis servicios profesionales para mejorarlo – concedió, guiñándole un ojo.

– Pues estaría más que agradecido que me ayudaras con eso. Pretendo que te guste también, que hagas y deshagas a tu gusto en él, pues pretendo tenerte seguido aquí…

– Claro que sí… – se inclinó hacia Edward y besó suavemente sus labios.

Cerca de las cuatro, tomaron un taxi que los llevó hasta el sector donde se encontraba la casa que Alex tenía como regalo para Jane por su boda. Bella estaba impresionada del sector tan exclusivo donde quedaba la pequeña casa…

– Y eso que no conoces la mansión de los Battenberg. Es una fortaleza del siglo XVIII – le contó Edward, mientras ella seguía boquiabierta mirando a su alrededor.

– ¡Por Dios! Con razón Jane está tan abrumada, con toda esta vida que le espera, no es para menos…

Cuando el carro los dejó en la entrada, ambos se encaminaron a la puerta donde al entrar, vieron a algunos hombres trabajando. Enseguida, una mujer alta, delgada, de cabellera negra tomada por una moña, vestida con sencillos jeans y una blusa blanca, se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

– ¡Kate! – la saludó Edward, sin soltar la mano de Bella.

– Edward, me alegro que ya estés aquí – dijo ella, muy cordialmente. Enseguida miró a Bella, sin dejar de sonreír –Supongo que ella es Bella.

– Sí, esta es mi Bella – dijo, besando su cabeza –Bella, ella es Kate, mi colega…

– Su discípula – rectificó la aludida con diversión. Ambas damas se saludaron y Bella sintió que ella era alguien en quien podía confiar. Sí, debía reconocer, iba a conocer a esa tal Kate con la idea de que fuera una más de las mujeres que esperaba el momento preciso para lanzársele encima a Edward. Pero sintió que no era así, así que sonrió aliviada.

Bella dejó que los profesionales hablaran sobre asuntos de trabajo, mientras ella iba a deambular por el lugar.

– Ella es muy linda – dijo Kate, después que Bella los dejara solos. Edward, aquella mañana, le había hablado que había venido acompañado por su novia, y que esa era la razón por la que andaba tan feliz.

– ¿Lo es, verdad? – respondió él, lleno de orgullo.

– ¿Vendrás a vivir con ella aquí?

– No, no de momento – dijo, bajando su cabeza hacia la mesa donde estaban desplegados los planos. La sola idea de recordar que habría un momento en que se tendrían que separar, hacia que su ánimo decayera. Seguía sin estar convencido de eso.

– Bueno, maestro, pongámonos a trabajar para que puedas pasar tiempo con ella. El contratista me pidió si podías estar aquí un rato en la mañana, quería ver algunas cosas contigo…

– ¿Mañana en la mañana? ¡Pero su es sábado! – protestó Edward.

– Trabajan de lunes a sábado… órdenes de Alex… – justificó ella, alzándose de hombros.

– Ya veo… sí, supongo que no hay problema… ¡pero sólo por un rato, Kate!

– Seguro…

Una hora después, el coche que aquella mañana Edward pidió en alquiler, llegó hasta el chalet donde se encontraban. Justo cuando su revisión de trabajo ahí, había acabado. Se fue a buscar a Bella, que estaba recorriendo los extensos jardines, contemplando la hermosura natural del entorno, lleno de flores de todos los colores y arboles medianos de variadas especies. Pensó en Jane y apostó que ella adoraría ese lugar.

– ¡Oye! – sorprendió Edward a Bella, rodeándola con sus brazos por la espalda –Ya hemos terminado.

– ¿Estás seguro? No te apures por mí…

– Ya está terminado –reiteró – Mañana debo venir un rato por la mañana a una reunión con el contratista, pero ahora estoy libre, sólo para ti – dijo, dejando un beso en su cuello.

– Ella… Kate es muy simpática…

– Lo es. Podríamos comer o algo con ella, antes de regresar a Los Angeles, me interesa que la conozcas…

– Claro, como quieras –asintió, pensando que esa sería una buena idea.

Caminaron de regreso hasta la entrada, divisaron a lo lejos a Kate, de quien se despidieron con la muy común seña de manos y entraron al coche.

– Muy bien, iremos a turistear por varios lugares de interés, y luego regresaremos al apartamento a cenar.

– ¿Tienes todo bien planeado, no?

-Oh, sí, ya verás – dijo, besando sus labios. Puso en marcha el coche y se fueron a recorrer los puntos más turísticos de Nueva York y sus alrededores. Al menos los que alcanzaron a recorrer ese día.

Bella quiso dejar flores en el memorial de las víctimas de los atentados del _11 de Septiembre_, recorrer las gigantescas y más famosas avenidas y visitar el _Washington Square Park_ y sus alrededores. Al menos eso alcanzaron a recorrer esa tarde, hasta que la tarde comenzó a caer y regresaron al coche para ir rumbo al departamento.

Edward, a escondidas de Bella, hizo una llamada avisando que ya iban de camino al departamento. Había pedido que prepararan todo para la cena de esa noche. Una cena romántica con su _virgencita._

– ¿Quieres que cocine? – preguntó Bella, cuando ambos llegaron a casa, dejándose caer en el sofá.

– ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó, sentándose junto a ella, abrazándola por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él –Vas a tomar un baño de tina relajante y después bajaremos a cenar

– Dijiste que cenaríamos aquí…

– ¡Oh, niña, no seas terca, haz lo que se te dice!

– Ok, bien, como digas – obedeció, levantándose para ir por ese tan tentador baño de tina. Edward hizo lo mismo en el baño de invitados.

– ¡¿Y ahora qué demonios me pongo?! – se dijo, cuando salió de sus veinte minutos en la bañera, envuelta en un albornoz y con el cabello envuelto en una toalla sobre su cabeza.

Levantó la tapa de su maleta y sacó el único vestido que se le ocurrió meter por insistencia de Tanya. Uno negro, sujeto por tirantes, que caía hasta sus rodillas. Unas sandalias del mismo color, no muy altas, pero muy cómodas. Un tapado, el guardapelo que le regaló su abuela. Su cabello cepillado y dejado suelto caer sobre sus hombros y su espalda. Maquillaje sencillo, solo labial y un poco de sombra en sus ojos; un poco de perfume y se sintió lista. Eso después de quince minutos.

Su príncipe Edward la esperaba en la sala, mientras checaba algo en su BlackBerry, vestido con pantalón negro de tela, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta oscura, igual que el pantalón.

– Ya estoy lista – se anunció y Edward la miró, encandilado por su presencia. Sonriendo se acercó a ella, la abrazó por la cintura y la besó, profundamente.

– Estás hermosa – susurró sobre sus labios, haciendo que ella bajara su mirada sintiéndose avergonzada. No era buena recibiendo halagos. Y Edward por su parte, ahora no sabía si era buena manera salir a cenar, preferiría quedarse allí y dedicarse a ella, y dejarse llevar…

– ¿A dónde se supone que me vas a llevar? – preguntó ella cuando se recompuso de los halagos.

– No muy lejos. No saldremos del edificio. Aunque quizás luego podamos dar un paseo, ya veremos – indicó, volviendo a besarla.

Salieron rumbo al primer piso, donde había pedido que arreglaran una especie de comedor privado para él y su novia, en un ambiente romántico, y mandaran a pedir el menú de algún buen restaurante.

Un saloncito, iluminado por la luz tenue de un candelabro y de las velas que habían repartido alrededor. Además del centenar de rosas de todos colores dispersas por el pequeño comedor. Una mesa en el centro perfectamente preparada para una cena para dos, y música suave que terminaba por completar el perfecto cuadro romántico que incluso a Edward le sorprendió.

– Esto… esto es…– balbuceaba Bella – ¡Esto es hermoso! – se giró y se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies, alcanzando con su boca la de Edward, en señal de sincero agradecimiento.

– Solo para ti – respondió sonriéndole, apretándola contra si.

– Eres un verdadero príncipe – lo halagó Bella, haciendo que Edward esbozara una sonrisita de suficiencia y alzara las cejas, orgulloso. Él, al contrario de Bella, sí sabía recibir halagos.

– ¡Lo soy!

– Te amo, Edward – admitió ella, divertida por la reacción de Edward y aun sujeta de su cuello.

Él respondió un una amplia sonrisa – Y yo te amo a ti, Bella.

Un sonriente y atento mesero muy elegantemente vestido, se encargó de servir las copas y la cena que ambos disfrutaron. Los mariscos de todo tipo siempre eran bien recibidos por ambos, además, el vino blanco sabía delicioso. Incluso hasta bailaron las baladas románticas que sonaban de fondo, algunas conocidas que incluso hasta canturrearon en el oído del otro.

– Cómo es que me demoré tanto… – meditó Edward en voz alta, mientras se balanceaba al compás de la música, sujetando siempre el cuerpo de Bella por su delgada cintura.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes de que te tenía tan cerca… – suspiró, cerrando los ojos y descansando su frente sobre la de ella – Siete años cerca, siete años en los que podríamos haber disfrutado mil cenas como estas…

– Siete años que no han sido en vano, Edward – indicó ella con suavidad –Hemos sido amigos, nos hemos conocido, hemos pasado cosas buenas y malas…

– Tienes razón… ¿pero cuantas veces podría haberte besado en todos estos años?

– Nadie me ha besado como tú lo has hecho; nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que tú cuando lo haces…

– Mi Bella – susurró, silenciando a su chica con un beso que empezó como un suave rose con los labios apenas entreabiertos, comenzando a tornarse poco a poco en algo más candente, dejando incluso de bailar para concentrase en sus bocas que ahora chocaban y demandaban todo la una de la otra.

Los dedos de Edward se clavaban en la espalda de Bella con una mano, mientras la otra sujetaba su cuello para tomar el total control de su boca. Hasta que sintió que el control lo estaba comenzando a perder, al igual que sentía a ella anhelante de algo más que caricias y besos. Ella estaba lista para él, en ese momento. Él podía jurarlo.

– No vamos – indicó Edward de repente, apartándose con dificultad de Bella, jalándola de la mano fuera del saloncito. Ella aun sentía su respiración pesada, mientras seguía los pasos apurados de Edward hacia el elevador, tomada de su mano, preguntándose qué había pasado, confundida con esa actitud tan sorpresiva y determinante de Edward.

– ¿Pasa… pasa algo…? – preguntó ella con temor al entrar en el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Edward volvió a apretarla contra él, dejando un beso silenciador que alejara cualquier temor de la cabeza de Bella y que sólo hablara de su inminente deseo por ella.

Y a ella le quedó claro cuando la arrinconó contra la pared y se apretó contra ella, sintiéndolo fuerte… y duro.

El elevador los dejó en su piso, saliendo ambos rápidamente hacia el apartamento, donde solo al entrar, retomaron la actividad que tuvieron que interrumpir al salir del ascensor. Besos y caricias por todos los lugares que las manos y la boca de Edward eran capaces de abarcar sobre el inquieto, deseoso y ardiente cuerpo de Bella.

Ella ya no quería esperar más.

– Edward… – gimió quizás por décima o quinceava vez, arremolinando y jalando el cabello de Edward, provocándolo. Él levantó su rostro del cuello de Bella y la miró con ojos penetrantemente oscuros.

– Bella, esta noche voy a hacerte el amor… esta noche serás mía.

– Estoy ansiosa… no puedo esperar más… te amo Edward, te deseo…

– Te amo, Bella.

Sus bocas encontraron mejor trabajo que hacer que aquel de emitir palabras. Edward decidió ir lentamente, besándola con todo el amor que pudo volcar en aquel beso. La quería tomar con calma, sin nada que los apurase más que sus deseos del uno por el otro. La quería concentrada en sentirlo.

Volvió a apartase, ante las protestas de ella, tomó su mano y la condujo hasta el dormitorio donde esa mañana ella había dormido. Encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y volvió a acerársele, sonriéndole ligero. Ella mordía imperiosamente su labio y retorcía sus dedos de los puros nervios _"Llegó el momento, Bella…"._

– Oye, estas temblando – le dijo Edward, acariciando sus brazos desnudos de arriba abajo. Ella al parecer, no se había dado cuenta que tiritaba de los nervios – Calma cariño, nadie te apura a hacer esto…

– ¿No quieres? – rebatió ella, apartándose un poco del agarre de Edward, sintiendo no sólo nervio sino que algo de temor por lo que él acababa de decirle. Bajó su rostro y dijo con voz quebrada – Entiendo que soy nula en el arte de la seducción y todo eso, y que de seguro has estado con mujeres que son súper sensuales y…

– ¡No! Eso no te lo permito, Bella. No te compares con ninguna de ellas – contestó molesto, tratando de no alterarse – Eres mil veces mejor, en todos los sentidos. Otras mujeres tienen que adornarse de mil formas para seducir. En cambio tú – se acercó más y alzó el rostro de Bella, y susurró roncamente sobre sus labios –Tu solo nombre me seduce, Isabella…

Ahora, ella sentía escalofríos a medida que los labios de Edward otra vez tomaban control sobre ella, mientras sus manos se paseaban por su cintura, hasta tantear la cremallera de su vestido, el que bajó lentamente, sin dejar de besar a Bella. Subió sus manos hasta los hombros de Bella y deslizó los tirantes, haciendo que el lindo vestido cayera hasta sus pies, dejando su cuerpo cubierto sólo por el corpiño y las braguitas negras.

– Hermosa – susurró, contemplando la casi desnudez de su amada antes de volver a atacar su boca, mientras ella tironeaba de su cabello y jalaba su camisa, queriendo tocar su piel también.

Edward dio un par de pasos, sin dejar la boca de Bella, hasta que delicadamente la dejó tendida sobre la cama. Se deshizo de su camisa, sacándola sobre su cabeza y vio como Bella oscureció su mirada al verlo de torso desnudo. Se acercó como felino y comenzó a dejar besos sobre el cuerpo de ella, haciéndola retorcerse del placer, nublándole la razón.

Bella sintió las manos de Edward recorrer partes de su cuerpo que la hacían lanzar gemidos potentes, que de vez en cuando, él acallaba con sus labios y su lengua. Ella actuaba sólo por instinto, recorriendo también con manos ansiosas el desnudo cuerpo de Edward, y lo sentía fuerte y caliente. Ni siquiera las películas triple x ni los libros cachondos que alguna vez leyó, llegaron en ese momento a su cabeza para guiarla. Y es que ella no podía pensar en nada que no tuviera que ver con Edward, y sus manos, y su lengua, y su cuerpo… pero ella necesitaba algo más. Su cuerpo pedía algo más…

– Por favor… – se quejó, cuando él estaba indagando con sus dedos en su entrepierna completamente empapada, haciéndola temblar y arquearse hacia él.

Él sabía que debía irse con calma, que no podía exigirle mucho, al menos esa vez… pero demonios, le estaba costando frenarse… aunque sabía que sería lo mejor tenerla allí, perdida en el placer, para que llegado el momento, no doliera… tanto… como decían las mujeres que dolía la primera vez.

– Disfrútalo nena… – susurró, deshaciéndose como pudo del sujetador negro, para dejar sus muy hermosos pechos al descubierto, y llevar sus dientes hasta sus duros pezones, para juguetear allí con ellos, mientras ella lanzaba gritos y tironeaba el cabello de Edward.

Edward se encargó de hacer el preámbulo perfecto para que la pasión inundara completamente a Bella, sedienta de él. El ambiente estaba cargado de ambos, de sus aromas, de sus jadeos. Cada beso, cada palabra, cara caricia, cada mirada iba llena de sentimientos potentes que acababan de reconocer el uno por el otro, y llenos de deseos del uno por el otro que se desbordaban. Y estaba a punto de estallar.

Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos y habían presentado sus cuerpos el uno con el otro, Edward pensó que no podía dilatarlo más. Por Bella y por su propio juicio, pues estaba a punto de perderlo. No podía ser que su _virgencita_ lo tuviera a punto de morir de la lujuria, en el centro mismo de la desesperación por poseerla en ese instante.

Y ella, que desconocía eso, pensaba que ya se había vuelta loca, que jamás en sus veintiocho recién cumplidas primaveras, su cuerpo pudiese experimentar semejantes sensaciones.

– ¡Jesús, Edward…! – exclamaba ella, tratando de buscar coherencia en sus palabras, cuando él con cuidado se situó sobre ella, con una mano en sus nalgas, alzándolas levemente hasta poder rozar su centro con su masculinidad, sintiendo como ella hundía sus uñas en la carne de su espalda.

– Te amo, Bella – dijo como estimulante y sedante, para arremeter contra la barrera de su virginidad y ahogar enseguida con su boca el grito de dolor de Bella. Se quedó quieto por segundos, viendo como ella cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, respirando pesado – Abre los ojos, cariño – susurró. Cuando ella lo hizo, vio unas lagrimitas correr por sus ojos – Lo siento, no quise…

– No te detengas, Edward… no te detengas… hazme el amor – suplicó, valientemente, haciendo que la mirada de preocupación de Edward se tornara felina, oscura.

Dicho y hecho.

El hombre comenzó a hacer su trabajo, moviéndose lentamente para acostumbrar el cuerpo de Bella a él, mientras ella sentía un remolino… no, no, un huracán comenzar a formarse en su interior, mientras sentía a Edward dentro, muy dentro de ella.

Ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginó que se podía sentir así.

Mucho menos cuando los movimientos de Edward se coordinaron con los de ella, que comenzó a seguirlo, rozándose con él, mientras la amenaza de su primer gran orgasmo comenzaba a aparecer, lento y abrazador, necesitando apretarse a él de todas las formas posibles, con sus manos sobre su espalda, con sus pies rodeando su cadera, con su interior contrayéndose alrededor de su miembro, mientras gemía incoherencias, o a veces al menos lograba hilar el nombre de su amor… y así fue creciendo la sensación de pérdida dentro de ella, un estremecimiento que podía comprarse con la muerte… y es que eso fue lo que sintió cuando no pudo más y se dejó caer como dentro de un espiral, soltando un grito gutural envuelto en el nombre de Edward, sintiéndose estallar en milésimas de partículas, jadeando, mientras él gritaba también su nombre y al igual que ella, se dejaba caer en un orgasmo avasallador.

Edward descansaba sobre el cuerpo de Bella, intentando recobrar la respiración. Lentamente se apartó, dejándose caer de espalda junto a Bella, y comenzando extrañamente a carcajear. Y es que no podía creerlo. Aquello era como el paraíso terrenal. Increíble. Sensacional. Intenso… todo con su _ex - virgencita_, quien yacía como muñeca de trapo junto a él, algo adolorida pero con una sonrisita en los labios, sus mejillitas sonrojadas y su cabello totalmente despeinado. _"Maravillosamente sexy"_

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Edward, rozando su colorado rostro con el dorso de sus dedos. Ella giró su cara hacia él y sonrió.

– Si.

– Ven aquí – indujo, ayudándola a acomodarse sobre él para que descansara. Ella lo abrazó y suspiró, mientras él acariciaba su cabello y su espalda, dejando de tanto en tanto besos sobre su cabeza.

– ¡Ya no soy virgen! – exclamó ella después de unos minutos de cómodo silencio, deslizando sus dedos sutilmente arriba y abajo sobre los pectorales de Edward. Él no puso hacer más que reír con la ocurrencia de su amada y concordar con sus dichos.

– No, creo que no lo eres – besó su frente y la apretó aún más contra él – Ahora eres mía.

– Completamente tuya –alzó su rostro hacia él y se besaron lenta y tiernamente. Segundos después, ella volvió a dejar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward y a abrazarlo por la cintura, mientras él seguía lánguidamente acariciando su largo cabello y su espalda suave y desnuda.

Allí se quedaron en delicioso silencio un buen rato, hasta que Edward sintió la acompasada respiración de Bella, indicándole que se había dormido.

– Mi _ex virgencita_, cuanto te amo – susurró, besándola y cayendo enseguida en el letargo del sueño.

A las diez de la mañana des día siguiente, Edward abrió los ojos, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de Bella aferrado a él. Se movió con cuidado para no despertarla y se fue hasta la ducha. Se vistió y se arregló para salir. Pero antes de eso, se acercó a Bella y besó su espalda, haciendo que ella se removiera y protestara

– Edward… – gimió ella, girándose y quedando tendida en la cama sobre su espalda, admirando el hermoso rostro de Edward frente a ella, quien le sonreía.

– Tengo que salir, amor.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

– No nena, quédate aquí, a mediodía estaré de regreso.

– Prepararé algo para almorzar.

– ¡Fantástico! – Exclamó él, besando sus labios – Ahora me voy que estoy retrasado. Te veo en un par de horas, ¿sí?

– Te espero – dijo ella, atrayéndolo hacia ella, besándolo y absorbiendo su perfume. Enseguida lo dejó ir, antes que él declinara de su compromiso y se excusara con una emergencia de último minuto.

Con una enorme y luminosa sonrisa, Edward llegó hasta el chalet que remodelaban para Jane y Alexander, donde lo esperaba Kate y en donde había quedado de juntarse con el contratista… _"Y más le vale que sea algo de importancia… no le perdonaré que por cualquier estupidez me haya hecho dejar a mi chica desnuda en mi cama…"_

– ¡Edward! – saludó Kate a su maestro, cuando lo vio salir del coche y acercarse hasta ella.

– Kate, buenos días, cómo va todo… – dijo, echando un vistazo al trabajo que el grupo de constructores ejecutaba.

– Todo sobre ruedas – indicó ella – El contratista te espera dentro de la casa.

– Voy para allá – dijo Edward, sonriéndole y apartándose de ella. Al entrar, vio a un grupo de cinco trabajadores observando uno de los planos, mientras un hombre daba indicaciones a estos. Edward supuso que era el dichoso contratista.

– Disculpen, soy el arquitecto Edward Masen – se presentó él al grupo. Los hombres lo saludaron uno a uno con un apretón de manos. El último hombre, alto, de contextura delgada, bigotes, pelo corto y ojos cafés, vestido con una camisa a cuados negros y azules y unos jeans gastados, le extendió la mano mientras se presentaba.

– Arquitecto Masen, llevo tiempo queriendo conocerlo. Soy Charlie Swan, el jefe a cargo de los constructores – Edward extendió su mano hacia él, meditando en un par de segundos sobre el hombre que tenía en frente. De momento a otro, su rostro se tornó de la amabilidad hacia la absoluta sorpresa y casi desconcierto.

_"Charlie Swan… Charlie… Swan… ¡Mierda, él es el padre de Bella!"_

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... =)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Señoritas, muy buenas tardes. Aquí estamos... mil gracias a todas las comentaristas, a las nievas lectoras, a las silenciosas, a quienes han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos... en fin, mil gracias a todas, me motivan a seguir esta locura. Va dedicada a ustedes con mucho cariño._**

**_Una mención y un abrazo especial a mi beta Ro-Ro Hale que está recién operada... (¡Recupérate pronto, nena!)_**

**_Ahora sí, a leer! _**

**____****(Recuerden, estoy en Twitter como Cata_lina_lina y en Facebook como Catalina Lina)**

* * *

**15. Cuestiones sobre la concepción.**

**~C&A~**

Bella estaba estrenando la cocina en pleno del apartamento de Edward en Nueva York, con la preparación de un saludable platillo para el almuerzo. Una hora antes eso sí, tuvo que salir a comprar a un minimarket que había a dos cuadras de allí y buscar lo necesario, pues no había ningún alimento en la despensa y el refrigerador estaba casi vacío.

_"¡Hombres!"_

Se sentía tan feliz y tan _desvirginada _que tenía ganas de gritarlo o calarse una playera que dijera en letras negras y grades_ "¡YA NO SOY VIRGEN!". _Se carcajeó de aquello, mientras concluía que la larga espera como virgen había valido la pena. Haber esperado el momento indicado y a su hombre ideal para entregarse por completo, era una decisión que la noche anterior había sido recompensada. Por lo que ahora todo era perfecto.

Por otro lado, el consternado Edward regresaba a su apartamento donde su amada Bella lo esperaba. Salió del ascensor y caminó lentamente, no muy seguro si debía o no comentarle lo que le acababa de ocurrir. La idea de que ese Charlie Swan fuera un hombre cualquiera solo con un muy común alcance de apellido con el de su Bella, fue sacada de su cabeza, pues el tiempo que estuvo con Charlie, pudo jurar que Bella había heredado sus ojos profundos y oscuros. Sobre todo cuando reía.

Apoyó su cuerpo sobre la muralla frente a la puerta y soltó un suspiro. Él sabía que el tema de su padre para ella era casi tabú, intocable. Ella lo odiaba porque la había abandonado a ella y a su madre cuando recién era una niña y nuca él trató de acercársele, o nunca ella lo permitió.

Pasó repetidas veces su manos sobre su rostro, soltó el aire se sus pulmones, se incorporó y decidió que de momento no lo hablaría hasta estar completamente seguro. Quizás era mejor hablarlo con Aurora primero, seguro ella tenía más datos sobre eso. Agitó su cabeza para despejarla y decidió dejar el tema de Charlie Swan hasta allí, de momento.

Sacó sus llaves del bolsillo y se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola y sintiendo de inmediato la presencia de Bella, quien canturreaba una alegre canción de los ochentas mientras cocinaba. El delicioso aroma que surgía de la preparación del plato y la presencia de su chica allí, llevó a Edward como hipnotizado hacia la cocina.

Cuando se asomó, la vio revolviendo algo en la sartén, vestida de unos pantaloncillos cortos y una simple playera branca, descalza y con su cabello tomado en una loca moña de colegiala. Sonrió y se olvidó de lo demás, acercándose a ella y sorprendiéndola por la espalda, como solía hacerlo. Y por supuesto, ella reaccionó con un saltito al sentir las manos de Edward sobre su estomago y su cuerpo pegarse sobre su espalda.

– ¡Oye, me asustaste! – relajándose enseguida, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola sobre el pecho de Edward, sin dejar de revolver la comida.

– Estaba ansioso de llegar… – dejó un besó sonoro sobre su cabeza, aferrándola aún más a él. Enseguida puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella y miró la sartén – ¿Qué estás preparando, eh?

– Arroz florentino con salteado de verdura y carne – dijo, tratando de no perder la concentración en la cocción, aunque la boca y las manos de Edward no ayudaran a eso – Tuve que salir a comprar, tu nevera y tu despensa están vacías, ni un miserable vegetal…

– Lo siento… – dijo en tono de disculpa, dejando otro beso ahora sobre su delicioso cuello.

– ¿Estuvo bien tu mañana?

– Podría haber estado mejor… digo, si me hubiese quedado… – respondió Edward olvidando el asunto con Charlie Swan y mordiendo ligero y juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que ella exclamara y protestara.

– ¡Ey, estoy cocinando! ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? – protestó, tratando de removerse un poco del agarre de Edward, pero sólo un poco.

– ¡Yo me quedo aquí! – exclamó él de regreso, no dando la oportunidad de que se moviera –Además, puedo ser útil aquí.

– Pues no necesito a un _arma casas_ en la cocina. Serías más útil arreglando la mesa para almorzar, esto está casi listo.

Edward, a regañadientes, se apartó de Bella para realizar su labor de ayudar, no sin antes tomar su rostro y capturar sus labios con avidez, susurrando un _"Te amo" _sobre sus labios.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Edward abrió una botella de vino tinto que Bella había comprado, mientras ella servía los platos sobre una muy bien puesta mesa.

– ¿Quién se encargó de implementar tu apartamento? Tienes hasta un muy completo juego de ollas, incluso floreros de cristal… – _"Cosas que solo una mujer se preocuparía de implementar en una casa" _pensó Bella, comiéndose sus celos.

– Sí, bueno, la corredora se encargó de buscar un departamento amoblado y Kate fue tan amable de preocuparse de las demás cosas – respondió él, mirándola de reojo, midiendo su reacción. Bella asintió despreocupadamente, llevándose un poco de comida a la boca, mientras Edward continuaba mirándola y sonriendo, sabiendo que su _ex virgencita_ estaba algo celosa. No hizo comentarios al respecto.

_"¡No queremos una batalla, ¿verdad Edward?!"_

Pasaron la hora del almuerzo entre charlas divertidas e incluso le telefonearon a Aurora, quien estaba disfrutando de su estadía en Texas, feliz de la vida y rodeada de _lindos vaqueros._

– ¿Acabaste con tu plato? – preguntó Edward, después que vio que ella dejó sus cubiertos sobre el plato casi vacío. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y asintió, limpiándose los labios con la servilleta de lino gris que reposaba sobre sus muslos – Me alegro – dijo Edward al asentimiento de Bella, poniéndose en pie y tomándola sobre sus brazos sorpresivamente, haciendo que ella gritara.

– ¡¿Qué haces?!

– Me dispongo a comer mi postre.

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Tú, niñita, tú mi postre! – explicó, mientras la llevaba al cuarto dando grandes zancadas. Al llegar allí, la dejó sobre la cama acariciando sus piernas desnudas, mientras sus dientes subían su playera y besaban su ombligo, ella se removía y se carcajeaba.

Él acalló su risita con un beso primitivo y pasional, sintiéndola ya realmente excitada y ansiosa de sentir a su amado Edward muy dentro de ella, completamente, otra vez.

Se desnudaron con prisa, perdiendo el pudor, sobre todo ella, de verse y sentirse desnuda frente a él. De atreverse a tocarlo y acariciarlo por doquier.

– Mmm… Edward… – entre gemidos y respiraciones dificultosas, ella intentaba hilar una y otra vez el nombre de él, quien estaba inmerso en el placer de beber de su dulce cuerpo, mientras ella se removía sobre las suaves sábanas, jalándolas o amuñándolas por la intensidad y el descontrol que padecía dentro de su cuerpo y sobre las capas de su piel al advertir a Edward tan íntimamente. Así, ella gritó su primer y gran orgasmo de ese día. Edward abandonó el botón íntimo, dulce y empapado de su Bella, para ahora hundirse tortuosamente lento dentro de ella, sintiéndola recibirlo cálida y ansiosamente, mientras ella de forma espontánea y natural lo envolvía con sus piernas, alzándose para sentirlo completamente, comenzando a moverse al unísono y al compás de sus respiraciones.

– Te amo… te amo, te amo, mi Bella, te amo… – decía él, sobre los gritos de su mujer, que jadeaba como una loca, apretándose alrededor de él, moviéndose frenéticamente, hasta que la sintió desprenderse de su segundo y gran orgasmo del día. Él la siguió segundos después, gritando su nombre y dejándose caer sobre ella.

– Eres mi más dulce y delicioso postre, Bella – susurró con ronca voz en su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo y saliendo con cuidado del cuerpo de Bella, haciéndose sobre su espalda y arrastrándola junto a él. Ella se acomodó al cuerpo aun sudoroso de Edward y disfrutó del estado silencioso post orgásmico que los envolvía a ambos.

– ¿Mañana tenemos boletos de regreso a Los Angeles, no? – preguntó ella después de varios minutos de silencio, sacando cuentas mentales sobre la hora de llegada de su viaje de regreso del día siguiente.

– Sí, mañana…

– ¿En la noche?

– Por la noche… no recuerdo la hora… déjame ver – dijo, estirándose un poco hasta lograr abrir el cajón de su velador para sacar los tickets aéreos que guardó ahí. Tanteó adentro para agarrarlos, cuando se encontró con un par de sobres pequeños de material como aluminio. _"Condones"_ pensó… _"¡Condones, joder!" _exclamó en su mente, al percatarse con los sobrecitos de aluminio aun en su mano, que ninguno había hablado del asunto de la protección anticoncepción.

Bella lo sintió tensarse y enseguida apartarse de ella, sentándose sobre la cama.

– ¿Edward? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella. Él no respondió de inmediato.

¿Cuántas veces habían tenido sexo? No, no, corrección: ¿Cuántas veces habían hecho el amor? Hasta ahora tres. Dos la pasada noche y una recién… y podría jurar que era capaz de hacerlo unas cinco o seis veces más. Ok, pero ese no era el asunto ahora… el asunto ahora era ¿Qué tan probable era un embarazo, cuando recién habían estado juntos tres veces? Era absolutamente probable. Ella era virgen antes de su pasada noche y probablemente nunca se preocupó de tomar anticonceptivos, era una tontera hacerlo cuando para ella antes no había probabilidad de un embarazo. Y él, nunca antes había dejado pasar ese _detallito _con ninguna de sus parejas. Pero con ella simplemente lo olvidó todo.

– ¿Edward? – insistió ella, removiéndolo por el hombro, después de sentarse junto a él, cubriéndose sobre los pechos con las sábanas. Él sacudió la cabeza y la miró, viendo su cara de preocupación.

– Bella, cariño, debo preguntarte algo…

– Me estás asustando – asumió ella, aferrándose a las sábanas sobre su pecho. Él se acercó a ella y besó su frente con dulzura, acariciando su cara con ternura.

– Dime una cosa – dijo con cautela, sin apartar la mano de su rostro – ¿Has… alguna vez has estado usado algún tipo de anticonceptivo?

Ella lo quedó mirando extrañada, frunciendo su ceño, luego se hizo un poco hacia atrás y esbozó una sonrisa – ¿Te estás burlando de mí, Edward? ¿Para qué querría yo usar anticonceptivos? ¿Para que mi cabello brillara más? o quizás para... – preguntó retóricamente con ironía, cuando de momento a otro se quedó en silencio abruptamente, mientras comenzaba a abrir sus ojos con desmesura – ¡Por Dios!

Sí. Bella acababa de caer en el detalle del que Edward se percató unos minutos antes.

– ¡Por Dios! ¡Soy una estúpida! – exclamó, doblando sus rodillas y cubriendo su rostro con las manos, muerta de vergüenza.

– ¡Ey! – Edward trató de apartar las manos del rostro de Bella, pero ella obstinadamente, hacia fuerza para impedirlo – Bella, amor, mírame – pidió, a lo que ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, no apartando nunca las manos de su cara.

– Perdóname Edward, soy una tonta – dijo ella, comenzando a llorar.

– ¡Bella, mírame! – la obligó a quitarse las manos de rostro para verla. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sintiéndose realmente estúpida – Bella, amor, abre los ojos – Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza –No sientas vergüenza de mí, ni te sientas culpable por nada, cielo. Todo está bien.

– ¡¿Todo está bien?! Acabas de comenzar a tener relaciones sexuales conmigo y yo ya te estoy dando este problema, ¿crees que acaso no sé qué esta puede ser una complicación para ti? – dijo ella, abriendo los ojos, dejando caer las lágrimas y sintiendo como su voz salía de su garganta, escociéndosela.

– ¡Suficiente! – exclamó Edward, molesto – No te permito que digas que un probable embarazo pueda ser una complicación para mí.

– ¡Lo es!

– Bella, nena – dijo, ahora más calmado, haciendo chocar su frente con la de ella – Un hijo de ambos jamás sería un problema, nada de eso. Es de ambos, responsabilidad de ambos. Así que si te vas a sentir culpable, pues debemos de compartir la culpa… aunque yo no lo sienta así.

– ¿No?

– Claro que no, Bella – le dio una sonrisa sin dejar de verle a los ojos – Sería hermoso, la verdad. Sorpresivo, pero hermoso – respondió con mucha ternura. Ella vio la sinceridad de Edward en sus ojos y se sintió más tranquila, haciéndose ahora en su pecho para ser abrazada protectoramente por él.

Para ambos, la idea ahora de la paternidad era algo que hizo aflorar de momento a otro una especie de sensación que jamás habían experimentado. Ni en conjunto ni por separado.

Para Edward, la idea de tener un hijo con ella, lo llenó de una singular alegría. La idea de ver nacer a un hijo producto del verdadero amor, era algo que hasta ahora vino a saber, adoraría.

Para Bella, siquiera pensar en la idea de sentir crecer dentro de ella a un hijo de Edward, la llenaba de emoción. Y de miedo. No podía negarlo. Automáticamente pensó en su madre y los pocos momentos de felicidad que recordaba a su lado. Deseaba con todo su corazón que la historia esa no volviera a repetirse, se jugaría la vida porque no fuera así. Ese sentimiento hizo que un escalofrío retumbara en su cuerpo, haciendo que Edward comenzara a frotar sus manos arriba y abajo de sus brazos para darle calor.

– ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Bella, después de unos momentos de silencio, mientras cada uno meditaba acerca de esto.

– No podemos hacer nada hasta confirmarlo, y eso sucederá cuando te hagas algún examen.

– Ok… yo… creo que el lunes pudo ir a hacerme algún examen, ir a algún buen ginecólogo…

– Yo voy a acompañarte, ¿está bien?

– Sí… - asintió, acurrucándose otra vez en los brazos de Edward.

~C&A~

El día domingo y en una realidad paralela a la de Edward Y Bella, pero en una situación muy similar, la bailarina de ballet, hermana menor de Emmett, estaba sentada frente a su buró mirándose al espejo y pensando en que entre ella y Jasper, la pasada noche, no hubo ningún tipo de protección. Se dio cuenta de momento a otro, cuando el sábado por la tarde estaba apoyada sobre la barra horizontal en la que solía practicar, después de hablar con él y excusarse de no poder verle esa noche ni a la hora de almuerzo del día siguiente, por compromisos con su padre.

Ella, automáticamente llevó las manos a su vientre, no supo por qué. Se levantó luego y se puso de perfil frente al espejo, observándose de arriba abajo, viendo si había algún tipo de cambio en ella. Sí, podía ser estúpido hacer eso, pero a ella no le importó. Siempre oyó que algunas mujeres experimentaban cambios inmediatos cuando estaban… embarazadas. Interna y externamente.

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones y volvió a sentarse, mientras tomaba un cepillo y desenredaba su cabello.

– ¡¿Estás lista ya?! – preguntó Emmett del otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de Alice, golpeando estrepitosamente – Nuestros invitados ya llegaron…

– ¡Ya bajo, Emmett!

– ¡No tardes!

La familia Cullen había invitado al almuerzo de domingo a Alexander y su novia Jane, quienes habían sido tan amables de invitar a la familia de Carlisle a su matrimonio, que se celebraría en un par de semanas más.

Alice bajó y saludó a los invitados, muy efusivamente cuando fue el turno de saludar a Jane, con quien había comenzado a tener una muy buena amistad. Después de un rato en que todos estuvieron hablando de un montón de cosas y cuando las charlas comenzaron a hacerse sobre negocios y esas cosas, Alice invitó a Jane a pasear por el jardín de la casa.

– Esto es hermoso – dijo Jane, contemplando el entorno natural del jardín.

– Sí, es lindo… – asintió ella muy nerviosa, pues en su cabeza pasaban otras cosas – Emm… ¿Tú tuviste alguna vez un romance con Jasper, verdad?

Jane reaccionó con sorpresa ante el abrupto cambio de tema de Alice y su también abrupta pregunta.

– Sí, fuimos pareja… o algo así, ¿por qué? – preguntó Jane con algo de curiosidad.

– Bueno… es que Jasper y yo… tenemos algo… especial… ya sabes.

– ¡Aha!

– ¿No te importa, verdad?

– ¡Claro que no! Yo tuve un romance con él, pero está completamente olvidado. Me voy a casar con Alex, ¿lo olvidas?

– No, no, claro que no… – negó, avergonzada. _"¡Obvio que ya no le importaba!"_

– Reconozco que en algún momento me sentí enamoradísima de él, pensando en que podía morir si él me dejaba. Hasta que lo hizo y no fue tan terrible… bueno, sufrí mucho, pero lo superé, sobre todo cuando apareció Alexander y supe que él era el hombre de mi vida – dijo, sonriendo.

– Y yo creo que amo a Jasper, y me da miedo. Nunca sentí algo así por nadie y creo que nunca había despertado algún tipo de pasión en algún hombre…

– Eres muy linda y claro que puedes despertar pasiones en cualquier hombre. No te ves objetivamente… ahora, por lo que entiendo, tú y él ya… – dijo, dejando la frase inconclusa pero la idea planteada implícitamente.

– Sí – afirmó Alice sonrojada – Él y yo ya… y estoy algo preocupada… – tenía que soltarlo ya. La idea de un probable embarazo la estaba atragantando y debía desahogarse con alguien. Jane le pareció ser una buena opción de desahogo.

– ¿Por qué estás preocupada?

– Sí, bueno, él y yo ya estuvimos juntos… y olvidamos…

– Ok, vale, no lo digas… – dijo Jane, alzando la mano para detenerla. Ella sabía lo que Alice diría. Lo sabía porque ella también alguna vez pasó por alto las pastillas anticonceptivas y recordarle a Jasper que usara condón, pues ese hombre era despistado. Para su tranquilidad de ella y de Jasper, no pasó nada aquella vez. "_Las mujeres de Jasper deben preocuparse de la anticoncepción" _meditó Jane en silencio.

– ¿Y… tú crees que…?

– Yo creo que estoy embarazada – soltó Alice, deteniendo su andar por el jardín, dejando algo atónita a Jane con su declaración.

– ¡Pero… pero tú y él, ¿hace cuánto tiempo han estado intimando?

– Sólo una vez, el pasado viernes.

– ¡Oh, Alice, es muy pronto para saber si en verdad estás embarazada!

– Sé que suena estúpido, pero lo presiento… – susurró, mientras jugueteaba con una cadenita de oro que colgaba de su cuello.

– ¿Y antes de Jasper, nunca te había pasado algo así? Digo, tomar la píldora…

– Antes de Jasper nunca hubo nadie.

– ¡Oh…! – exclamó Jane, rascándose la nuca. Luego agregó – Bueno, creo que debes esperar una semana o así para hacerte un examen y saber si en realidad lo estás. ¿Tu periodo es regular?

– Sí. Bastante puntual diría yo. En un par de días tendría que llegar.

– Bien, eso te da tiempo. Sólo debes esperar y cerciorarte de tus presentimientos.

– ¿Crees que deba decírselo?

– Sí, lo creo. No se lo escondas, Alice

– ¿Y crees que él me apoye…? – preguntó Alice con algo de temor, no pudiendo imaginarse qué cara pondría Jasper, ni cómo reaccionaría.

– ¡Claro que sí! Ya verás – dijo Jane, tranquilizando a su nueva amiga, mientras pasaba un brazo sobre su hombro, animándola a seguir caminando por el verde y soleado jardín – ¿Eso te preocupa, no?

– Las cosas van demasiado rápido. Acabamos de conocernos, acabamos de estar juntos apenas unos días atrás por primera vez. Me da miedo que él pueda… desentenderse de mí, o que se dé cuenta que yo no soy lo que él esperaba… soy apenas una niña para él…

– ¿Te ama? – preguntó Jane a la ahora mortificada Alice.

– No sé… creo que sí.

– Pues yo estoy totalmente segura que él te ama, por lo que no debes dudar en que su compromiso contigo es completo.

– Pero creo saber que él no es de los hombres que se comprometa con una mujer… – más bien, ella sabía que Jasper tenía una especie de fama acerca de las mujeres.

– Eso es pasado, Alice. No tengas miedo.

Siguieron caminando por los alrededores del hermoso jardín, mientras Jane trataba en todo momento de instaba a sentirse segura de los sentimientos de Jasper y esperar a los resultados de los exámenes que se haría pasado unos días más. Incluso se ofreció para acompañarla, cuestión que Alice agradeció.

– No tienes nada que agradecer ¡Para eso están las amigas! – dijo Jane, llevándola ahora hasta la casa, donde de seguro los varones estaban preguntando por ellas.

Alice tomó el consejo de su nueva amiga Jane. Primero, esperó con paciencia que su periodo bajara el día que correspondía. Cosa que no sucedió. Así que no esperó más y llamó a Jasper, tomándolo por sorpresa:

– ¡Mi hermoso ángel!

– Jasper… yo necesito hablar de algo contigo. Es algo importante…

Jasper enseguida sintió el nerviosismo en la voz de Alice, tensándolo – Qué sucede, hermosa…

– ¿Podemos vernos hoy?

– ¡Sí, claro que sí! ¿Dónde paso por ti?

– Al estudio de danza, termino a las seis.

– Ahí estaré puntualmente esperándote, _mi Ángel._

Por la cabeza de Jasper pasaron una serie de situaciones que podrían haber tenido a Alice así de tensa en esa corta charla telefónica. Que su hermano se hubiese enterado de mala manera de su romance y quisiera acabar con su vida; o que ella decidiera migrar a otro lugar lejos de él; o que hubiese aparecido alguna de su ex que buscara alejar a Alice él como venganza… _"No, no creo…"_ En fin, un montón de cosas que pudiesen estar alterando la tranquilidad de su niña.

Pasó por todos los escenarios, pero jamás imaginó lo que Alice le dijo, una vez que estuvieron en su departamento.

– ¡Por Jesucristo Santo! – exclamó Jasper, dejándose caer sobre el sofá en una especie de transe o algo así. Alice estaba de pie junto a la ventana. Se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino desde el estudio de ballet hasta allí. Sólo habló cuando, al llegar al apartamento, Jasper le rogó que hablara de una vez, pues su silencio lo estaba volviendo loco. Y fue lo que Alice hizo, explicándole todo.

– ¿No vas a decirme nada? – susurró Alice, sin recibir respuesta.

Jasper cerró sus ojos y pasó su dedo índice por la nariz una y otra vez, respirando pesado. Su cabeza estaba en blanco. Y Alice sintió que la calma que había acunado en su pecho durante esos días se iba rapidito al mismísimo carajo. Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin piedad, cubriendo su boca para ahogar su llanto. ¿Cómo en tan poco tiempo, la más furtiva y rotunda felicidad y seguridad de haber encontrado el amor, se habían tornado en una sensación tan inestable y triste?

No pudo más y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando un rotundo ¡No! La detuvo. Enseguida, dos manos sujetaron su cintura por detrás, girándola y apretándola contra un fornido pecho. Ella se abrazó al cuerpo de Jasper, recuperando algo de la confianza que hace un rato había sentido lejos.

– Mi ángel, mi dulce niña… mi Alice… – susurró él dulcemente – Te acabo de encontrar, ni pienses en dejarme. No te dejaría ir, por nada de este mundo…

– Es que tú… hace un rato…

– Alice… esto… lo que acabas de decirme es tan…

– Sorpresivo.

– Inesperado. Debí ser más… – se detuvo a buscar la palabra precisa – … precavido. Se supone que soy yo quien lleva ventaja en… esto… debí pensarlo antes de dejarme llevar simplemente.

– No creo que seas culpable. Ambos nos dejamos llevar… y yo… – bajó su rostro nerviosamente, pero Jasper detuvo la acción, levantando su cara por el mentón.

– ¿Qué…?

– Yo no estoy arrepentida.

– Yo tampoco – respondió él acercando sus labios hasta los de su ángel, para besarla. Alice recordó lo que hace unos días, Jane le había preguntado a ella y decidió reiterar esa misma pregunta:

– ¿Me amas, Jasper?

Él no había sido capaz de decirle con todas sus letras a su ángel cuan enamorado se sentía. Y es que ese nuevo sentimiento lo abrumó tanto que sólo se dedicó a hacerle sentir su amor más allá de lo que las palabras podían expresar. Pero pese a todo, sintió que la forma verbal de ese sentimiento, era necesaria. Así que sonrió, volvió a besar los labios de Alice y lo admitió:

– Te amo.

– Yo también te amo. Así que lo que pase en adelante podré afrontarlo, siempre que estés conmigo.

– No lo dudes. De aquí en adelante tu y yo juntos.

**~C&A~**

– ¡¿Qué tú qué cosa?! – gritó Tanya a Bella cuando esta la llamó el lunes desde su estudio para contarle lo que había pasado. Sin los detalles, claro. Apartó el auricular de su oído, oyendo de lejos los improperios que Tanya seguía lanzando. Cuando la sintió algo más calmada, volvió a acercarlo a su oreja.

– ¡No puedes ser tan despistada, por amor a Dios, Bella!

– Lo sé, Tanya.

– ¿Y Edward? ¡Él tendría que haberse preocupado de eso! ¡Por Dios, todos los hombres tienen condones en su velador…!

– Los tenía – la interrumpió Bella – Sólo olvidó usarlos – agregó, disculpándolo, pues no era que ella culpara a Edward, por supuesto que no.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – bufaba y negaba con la cabeza, queriendo salir en busca de ese arquitecto y estrangularlo, por estúpido.

– De cualquier forma, me haré exámenes para saber si… bueno, si…

– Si quedaste embarazada, Bella – Tanya terminó de decir la palabra que a Bella le costaba tanto trabajo pronunciar: "Embarazo". Se hundió en su asiento con el auricular en la mano – ¿Bella, sigues ahí?

– Sí… aquí estoy – respondió ella con un hilo de voz. Tanya adivinó cómo se sentía Bella en ese momento, así que decidió relajarse un poco con el asunto.

– Ok, cálmate. Iremos a tu ginecólogo y…

– No tengo un ginecólogo – volvió a interrumpirle Bella, haciendo que su amiga rodara los ojos y pensara _"¡¿En qué planeta paralelo vive esta mujer, por amor a Jesús, que con veintiocho años no tiene un ginecólogo?!" _Tanya bufó. "_Claro, por supuesto que no tiene un ginecólogo"_ – Ok, te pediré una cita con el mío, te harás un chequeo y pedirás que te ponga una inyección o algún tratamiento que no sea oral, pues de seguro olvidarías tomarlas. Claro, después de tener los resultados del examen de sangre.

– Entendido – dijo ella, acatando las _órdenes_ de su amiga. Pero había algo raro en ella. No directamente, Bella le había dicho a Tanya que ya no era virgen, por lo que Tanya tendría que haberla bombardeado con preguntas o exigido que le contara el lujo de detalles. Pero no lo hizo. – ¿Tú estás bien? – preguntó después de sacar sus conclusiones. Sintió a su amiga carraspear y suspirar enseguida.

– Sí… – respondió para nada convencida, pero enseguida rectificó – No, en verdad no.

– ¿Qué sucede entonces?

– Se trata de Marco… tengo un presentimiento… un mal presentimiento.

– Tanya…

– Me llamó ayer desde Boston. Está allá desde hace una semana o algo así. Lo noté distante, extraño…

– Amiga, quizás sean sólo cosas tuyas – comentó Bella. Luego agregó – De todos modos creo que este tema en particular debemos hablarlo en persona, más tranquilamente ¿Te parece que nos juntemos esta tarde, después del trabajo?

– Sí, suena bien. Paso por ti esta tarde, ¿está bien?

– Claro Tanya, y gracias.

– No tienes nada que agradecer. Te veo más tarde.

Tanya colgó el teléfono y se quedó con la vista perdida, sintiéndose inquieta. Inquieta por lo que su mejor amiga, casi hermana, le había contado. Así de simple. La vez que decide dejar de ser virgen, se le ocurre quedar embarazada. De cualquier modo, no sería tan terrible si resultara cierto. Edward la adoraba y seguro se preocuparía de ella, como debía de ser. _"¡Y más le vale que así sea…!" _

La segunda cuestión que le provocaba inquietud era el abogado ese que le robó el corazón. Antes que él viajara a Boston, las cosas entre ambos habían estado tan relajadas, tan bien, que incluso se atrevió a plantearse su futuro junto a él. Marco era todo lo que ella deseó.

Él tuvo que viajar a representar a no sabía quién en un litigio de divorcio un tanto complejo, según lo que él mismo le había contado, por lo que se comunicaban a diario por teléfono, aunque durante los dos primeros días, solían hablar más de tres veces, hecho que comenzó a decaer en número e intensidad.

Pero pese a lo mucho que sentía quererlo, se dedicaría a averiguar qué lo traía tan extraño. Pues muy enamorada podía estar, pero no usaría ese sentimiento como una excusa para dejarse pasar a llevar.

Aquella tarde, cuando las dos amigas se reunieron, se abrazaron con mucho cariño antes de entrar al bar de siempre. Ambas tenían mucho de lo que hablar. El fin de semana había estado lleno de novedades, sobre todo por parte de Bella.

– Antes que digas algo, el próximo lunes a las siete nos espera John en la clínica. Ahí puedes hacerte el examen de sangre y luego te hará un chequeo completo y te propondrá algún buen método anticonceptivo, a prueba de despistadas como tú.

– Próximo lunes a las siete. Lo tengo…. – asintió despacio, guardando la información de la cita con el doctor en su agenda mental. Luego miró a Tanya y exclamó – ¡Dios Tanya, esto me tomó por sorpresa! – pasándose nerviosamente la mano por su cabello una y otra vez. Tanya la miró, sonriendo y negando con su cabeza.

– ¿Estuvo buena la _desvirginada,_ Bella? – preguntó la amiga, dándole un sorbo a su Martini, alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

– ¡Fue de ensueño, Tanya! Podría hacerlo una y mil veces para sentir lo increíble que se siente el amor de esa manera…

– ¡Jesús! Ahora hablas como una lujuriosa.

– Sí… quizás… – rio Bella – No sabía que alguien pudiera sentirse tan amada como yo me sentí. Amada de piel y de alma. Me sentí completa con Edward. Por fin me sentí completa y feliz.

– Me alegro – sonrió Tanya en dirección a su amiga. Cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa e indicó ahora en tono muy serio – Oye, pero sabes que de salir positivo ese examen de embarazo, las cosas cambiarán, ¿no?

– Cambiarán, lo sé, Tanya – dijo ella, meditando en las opciones de su futuro, pero siempre junto a Edward. Pasara lo que pasara.

Enseguida, ambas amigas brindaron con Martini y jugo natural de frambuesa para seguir conversando de todo el detalle del fin de semana de Bella hasta cerca de las diez de la noche, cuando Edward fue por ella hasta el bar.

**~C&A~**

Rosalie King se encerró en el cuarto de baño, bajó la tapa del retrete y se sentó sobre este, observando conmocionada la prueba casera de embarazo que se hizo hacía unos minutos, y que según las instrucciones, afirmaba en un noventa por ciento la posibilidad de embarazo.

Era positivo. Estaba embarazada. No podía ser. ¡¿Cómo era posible que ella formara parte del porcentaje femenino que se embarazaba a pesar de estarse cuidando con tanta rigurosidad?!

En otro momento, frente a otras circunstancias, ella hubiese estado saltando de la dicha de concebir un bebé, por ejemplo si el padre hubiese sido Emmett, con quien hubiera concebido ese bebito con amor, seguramente preparando el camino para su llegada y no como había ocurrido con su actual marido, quien la obligó todas las veces a tener sexo con ella. O sea, la violaba. Pero ella no podía protestar. Cuando se casó con ese hombre, supo a lo que tendría que atenerse, pues lo conocía. Royce no iba a permitir que su matrimonio fuera sólo de papel; él iba a hacer uso de su posición de esposo con todo lo que ello implicaba. "_Con todo lo que pagué, me lo debes, Rosalie". _Allí sentada, recordó la última vez que el asqueroso de su marido la había tomado por la fuerza:

– _¡Me exhibes como un maldito adorno, como un premio de caza frente a tus amigos! ¡¿Qué más quieres?! – exigió ella, tratando de soltarse de las asquerosas manos de Royce, quien la estaba empujando al cuarto. Venia ebrio y como siempre sucedía en esas circunstancias, él la tomaba por la fuerza y la follaba._

– _¡Eres mi esposa y te comportaras como tal, frente a la demás gente y en privado!_

– _¡Eres asqueroso!- le gritó, golpeándolo con ira una y otra vez en su pecho._

– _¡Cállate! – le espetó este, agarrándola de las muñecas con violencia _– _¡No puedo disfrutar la follada mientras estas lloriqueando! _

_Así que a ella no le quedaba otra que tragarse la amargura de su llanto y aguantar que ese hombre abusara de ella. Y todo por acceder a casarse con él para ayudar a su padre, para quien era más importante las apariencias de riqueza y estatus que su misma felicidad._

– _¡Hija, has esto por nosotros! Tu madre y yo hemos dado todo por ti. Emmett no nos puede ayudar como Royce lo haría. Además, él te adora. Serás feliz con él _–_ había dicho su padre cuando el despilfarro de sus recursos económicos pasó la cuenta, poniéndolo al borde de un escándalo financiero que lo tiraría al más profundo de los agujeros. _

_"¡Dios, que voy a hacer con este hijo!"_ se preguntó ahora, de regreso en la realidad, con el aparatito entre las manos. ¿A quién iba a llamarle para contarle? ¿A su madre? ¡Por favor! Ella debía estará en ese momento atrapada en las garras de algún centro comercial de los que abundaban en Nueva York. No tenía amigas… no tenía a nadie…

Que irónica era la vida. Le había concedido el sueño de ser madre, en una realidad diferente a la que ella soñó. Allí, sola en el baño, se dobló por la cintura hacia adelante, dejando caer su torso sobre sus piernas, cubriendo su rostro con las manos y soltando un llanto desesperado, rogando al cielo… o al infierno, que tuviese piedad de ella. Y de su hijo.

**~C&A~**

Los días pasaron rápido. Eso pensaban los cuatro varones estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa para cuatro, bebiendo cerveza en un bar. En silencio. Cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos. Antes de eso, por supuesto, hablaron de los sucesos que habían llegado a poner en jaque, de alguna manera, la vida de dos de ellos.

– Creo que Alice está embarazada – contó Jasper sin ninguna explicación previa, haciendo que Alex derramara su cerveza, Jacob se atorara con un maní y Edward abriera los ojos como platos, pensando en que si aquello era una broma del maldito Jasper.

– Un momento, un momento… – dijo Jacob, cuando se recuperó – ¿Dices que Alice está embarazada? ¿Embarazada de ti?

– ¡¿Y de quien más, Jacob?! No seas idiota, ella es una dama…

– No me malinterpretes, Jasper. Primero, creo que no sabíamos que tú y ella llevaban una relación… cómo decirlo… – pensó, moviendo sus dedos en el aire – Tan avanzada…

– ¿O sea que ya te acostaste con ella? – lanzó tan obvia pregunta Alexander, mientras limpiaba la cerveza derramada con un alto de servilletas de papel. Pero antes que Jasper le respondiera tan _hilarante_ pegunta, Alex agregó – ¿Y Emmett ya lo sabe, o Carlisle? Digo, que tienes una relación con su hermana… sé que él es muy celoso con ella…

– No, no lo sabe. Creo que son los primeros en saberlo… – dijo, bajando la cabeza e imaginándose aterrizar sobre su cara el no muy pequeño puño de Emmett cuando supiera.

– ¡¿Y dices que ya está embarazada?! ¡Joder, Jasper, tú sí que vas a prisa! ¿Pero cómo pasó?

– ¿Tengo que explicártelo? – preguntó Jasper, con deseos de golpear a Jacob, que no podía con la impresión de semejante bomba.

– ¿Y tú no vas a decir nada? – preguntó Jacob a Edward dándole un codazo, quien se mantuvo inmutablemente sorprendido.

– ¿Y qué voy a decir?... Bueno, sí tengo algo que decir: también creemos que Bella está embarazada…

– ¡¿Qué?! – al unísono, Jasper y Jacob exclamaron y giraron su vista a Edward con los ojos tan abiertos como dos huevos fritos, mientras Alex no pudo sostener sus carcajadas de la pura sorpresa.

– Me estás tomando el pelo, verdad ¿Te quieres burlar de mí, de lo que acabo de decir? – le increpó Jasper a Edward. Él lo miró muy serio y respondió.

– No, para nada.

– ¡Jesús, ustedes dos son tremendos! – admitió Alex, sin poder dejar de reír.

– Yo no sé… ¡Ustedes dos nos quieres matar de la impresión! – les dijo Jake alternadamente a los dos aludidos.

– Bueno, pero, ¿ya están seguros de que están embarazadas?

– Mañana Bella va a hacerse los exámenes de sangre y chequearse con un ginecólogo. Hasta mañana no estaremos completamente seguros…

– Aun así, las posibilidades son muy amplias, ¿lo sabes, no?

– Lo sé. De cualquier forma, ella y yo estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase – solemnemente y muy comprometido, Edward dijo aquello, mientras Alex y Jake asentían, creyendo en sus palabras. Luego desviaron la vista inquisitiva a Jasper, quien no tenía una fama de ser muy fiel con sus mujeres.

– ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó el aludido, con la botella de cerveza en la mano, a punto de empinársela.

– ¡¿Y tú?!

– ¡¿Crees que la abandonaría?! ¡Pues no! Sepan que yo amo a mi ángel y me encargaré de hacerla feliz, a ella y a mi hijo…

– ¿O sea que el embarazo de Alice sí es seguro? – quiso saber Alexander.

– También debe esperar el resultado de los exámenes, pero ella dice que está segura de que sí, que está embarazada.

– ¡Muy bien! ¡Alegría, alegría! Esta noticia hay que celebrarla – dijo Jake, alzando su botella medio vacía – Brindemos por los dos futuros_ papis_: Jasper y Edward.

– ¡Pues salud! – se sumó Alex al brindis de Jake, haciendo que Jasper rodara los ojos y bebiera de su botella sin brindar, y Edward bufara y esbozara una estúpida y pequeña sonrisa, levantando tímidamente su botella.

Después de eso, los cuatro barones se quedaron en silencio, meditando acerca de las dos bombas que los dos amigos acababan de arrojar.

Edward deseó que la noche pasara rápido y que llegara el momento de tener los resultados del examen de embarazo de Bella en sus manos para saber si era momento de esperar la llegada de su primer hijo o no.

Jasper meditaba en la opción de tomar clases de karate, taekwondo o algún otro método de defensa personal, para cuando se tuviera que enfrentar a su suegro y a su cuñadito.

Alexander pensaba en que un hijo para él sería como la coronación de su felicidad, a pesar de que tenía muchos planes antes que él y Jane fueran padres. ¿Pero qué pasaría si los planes de paternidad se adelantaban?... ¡Qué iba a pasar! ¡Él sería el padre más feliz de este mundo!

Y Jacob, él pensaba en lo molesto que debía sentirse con su amiga Bella por no contarle sobre el hecho de que ya no era virgen, y que más encima, quizás pudiese estar _encinta. _Si fuese así, le ilusionaba la idea de la cantidad de regalos que compraría a esos dos bebitos. Se encargaría de ser un tío malcriador y maravilloso.

**~C&A~**

El examen en sí había durado unos ridículos tres minutos, o quizás menos, ante los eternos diez minutos que llevaba esperando en la salita blanca los resultados de dicho análisis. Hasta que una enfermera se asomó por la puerta y la llamó por su nombre.

Ella y su amiga se miraron, antes que la aludida se levantara lentamente hasta la enfermera y agarrara el sobre blanco con los resultados. Cuando la profesional se retiró, ella abrió el sobre con sus temblorosas manos y paseó su vista, tratando de traducir el tecnicismo plasmado en el examen, hasta que llegó a lo que ella estaba buscando:

HCG SUB-BETA EN SANGRE (prueba de embarazo): _Positivo._

La joven sintió sus ojos aguados y enseguida un par de lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas. Estaba confirmado: ella estaba embarazada.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... =)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_¡Hola nenas! El capítulo anterior lo corté antes de decir quién estaba embarazada.. fue una tremendo descuido de mi parte...aunque dí luces de quien era, y varias atinaron en su predicción. Ya veremos qué pasa._**

**_Como siempre, mil gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, los que me alientan a seguir con esta locura, y una nuevecita que comienza a gestarse, de las que ya les comentaré. _**

**_En fin. Ahora a leer. Nos leemos prontito. =)_**

**____****(Recuerden, estoy en Twitter como Cata_lina_lina y en Facebook como Catalina Lina)**

* * *

**16. Asumir responsabilidades.**

**~C&A~**

– ¡Maldita sea, Tanya! Soy yo el que tiene que acompañar a Bella.

– Estos son exámenes femeninos, Edward. ¡Obvio que se sentirá más tranquila conmigo!

– ¡Por supuesto que no!

Bella miraba alternadamente la "conversación" que su novio y su amiga tenían. Estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor del apartamento de Tanya, antes de que fuese la hora de ir a la clínica a realizarse los dichosos exámenes que la habían tenido toda la semana con el alma en vilo. Bella sacó su celular y miró la hora, mientras los otros dos seguían sumidos en la discusión sobre quien debía acompañarla.

Hasta que no pudo más.

Se levantó de la mesa, fue hasta el sofá, agarró su morral de cuero y su chaqueta, dispuesta a salir de allí rumbo a la maldita clínica.

– ¡Ey! – gritó Edward tras de ella, agarrándola del brazo, antes que ella saliera por la puerta.

– ¡¿A dónde se supone que vas?! – preguntó Tanya, detrás de Edward, con las manos sobre sus estrechas caderas.

Bella estrechó los ojos y bufó, volviendo a sacar su IPhone de su cartera para mirar la hora, otra vez, antes de contestar.

– Tengo un compromiso, por si lo olvidan. Así que mientras ustedes pelean, yo me voy.

– Oye, perdona… también estoy nervioso. Además, estaba haciéndole ver a Tanya que soy yo quien debe acompañarte… – estaba hablando con tono conciliador, pero Tanya lo interrumpió, y hasta ahí quedó la conciliación.

– ¡La pondrás más nerviosa, Edward, no sea terco!

– ¡Eres tú la terca, Tanya! – le espetó con un grito girándose hacia ella. Se silenció por un segundo, respiro, y agregó más calmado - Agradezco que te preocupes y quieras acompañarla, pero…

– ¡Voy por mi bolso!

– ¡No es necesario!

– ¡Alto! – gritó Bella, alzando las manos y haciendo que ambos la miraran –Voy sola. No necesito más histeria sobre mí en este momento. Así que pueden quedarse aquí, discutiendo – indicó con su barbilla temblorosa por el llanto acumulado en la garganta. Dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió del departamento, sin darse el trabajo de cerrarla.

Aprovechó de meterse dentro del elevador, que para su suerte, estaba en el piso; mientras Tanya y Edward quedaban estáticos allí, viendo como ella se alejaba.

– ¿Sabes qué? – preguntó Tanya a Edward, mientras ambos miraban el rastro de Bella –Podríamos acompañarla ambos, ¿no?

– Tienes razón. Ve rápido por tu bolso.

Tanya corrió a su cuarto, agarró su bolso y salió. Ambos salieron tras una muy nerviosa y llorosa Bella, quien a esas alturas, estaba parada fuera del edificio, esperando un taxi.

– ¡Un momento! – gritó Tanya, detrás de ella. Cuando la alcanzó, se puso delante de ella, y la vio llorando –Oye, perdónanos. Somos unos estúpidos – le dijo, secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Ella bajó su cabeza y negó quedadamente.

– ¿Y Edward? – preguntó en un susurro.

– Bajó hasta el estacionamiento por su coche. Ambos te acompañaremos.

– Podrían haber pensado eso antes, y evitarse toda esa estúpida discusión, ¿no? – dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos, mirando ahora su amiga. Tanya ladeó la cabeza y frunció su boca en señal de disculpa.

– Sí… Somos un par de estúpidos.

– Lo sé – asintió Bella, alzando la comisura de sus labios levemente.

Momentos después apareció Edward con el coche, subiéndose enseguida ambas mujeres, Bella en el asiento del acompañante y Tanya por detrás.

Él alzó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Bella, y viendo en sus ojos los rastros de lágrimas. No le dijo nada, sólo la miró con ojos de disculpa. Ella le dio una sonrisita, diciéndole con eso que todo estaba bien.

Edward se fue manejando el coche hasta la clínica con una mano sobre el volante y con la otra aferrando a la mano de Bella. No la soltó hasta que llegó al destino.

Cuando estuvieron adentro, una enfermera le indicó a Bella llenar unos papeles y luego la guio hacia una sala en donde extraerían sangre, para enseguida llevarla al análisis.

– En quince minutos estarán los resultados – dijo la enfermera cuando ya habían extraído la sangre. Bella salió despacio, a paso lento hacia la sala de espera en donde había dejado a sus dos histéricos acompañantes, aunque sólo encontró a uno de ellos:

– ¡¿Y?! – preguntó Edward, poniéndose en pie como resorte.

– Hay que esperar los resultados y después llevárselos al doctor, con quien tengo la cita.

– Ok, bien. Esperaremos entonces – dijo él, acercando a Bella a su lado y sentándola junto a él.

– ¿Y Tanya?

– Salió a fumarse un cigarro.

– Bien – respondió ella, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Edward, quien al parecer, también necesitaba un cigarro. O dos. Urgentemente.

**~C&A~**

– ¡A ti te pasa algo! – le dijo Emmett a su hermana, después de verla durante el almuerzo nada más que juguetear con la comida. Además, venía rara hace varios días.

– Eres un paranoico, Emmett – dijo ella, muy tranquila, caminando hacia su cuarto.

– No me tomes por tonto, Alice – decía él, siguiendo sus pasos – Dime qué te pasa. Has estado muy rara durante toda la semana… ¿has hablado con nuestra madre… por eso estás así?

– No – se paró en seco, se giró sobre sus talones y negó con recelo ante la pregunta de su hermano – No me pasa nada.

Emmett conocía a su hermana, y hace días la encontraba extraña. Lo averiguaría. No lo dejaría estar. Así que cambio el tono de la conversación, tratando de persuadirla de salir con él.

– ¿Tienes planes para hoy? Podemos ir a comer en la tarde…

– Tengo planes con Jane – le explicó más tranquila, cepillándose el pelo con los dedos – Me pidió que la acompañara a hacer unas compras. Quizás Bella y Tanya vayan también…

– ¿Irás de compras? Pero si a ti no te gusta ir de compras – indicó Emmett con una sonrisita. Alice alzó los hombros e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

– Quizás las compras en compañía de amigas no sea tan malo como pensaba.

– Me alegro que te acerques a ellas. Son buenas chicas – él acarició el rostro de su hermana y le sonrió.

– Lo son.

Alice, un par de horas más tarde, tomó un taxi hasta la clínica en donde en las puertas de ingreso, Jane la esperaba. Cuando la vio, alzó la mano y la saludó con una sonrisa.

Jane había sido un gran apoyo para Alice, convirtiéndose en una muy buena amiga para ella en un lapso de tiempo muy corto.

– ¿Estás lista? – le preguntó Jane, después de haberla saludado.

– Sí, creo que sí.

– Bien. Vamos por ese examen entonces. No demoremos más – con seguridad, Jane la invitó a entrar, rodeándola por los brazos – ¿Y Jasper?

– Se enfermó del estómago, creo de los puros nervios. Así que le dije que se quedara en su casa, y que lo llamaría para confirmar… ya sabes.

– Seguro. Vamos entonces.

Alice entró muy tranquila a la sala donde un amable enfermero hizo un piquete pequeño y extrajo la sangre necesaria para la prueba, mientras le comentaba sobre la veracidad de los resultados. Le dijo además que estarían en diez minutos, por lo que podía esperar por ellos o venir al día siguiente. Alice le indicó que esperaría por ellos. Y de ser necesario, haría cita con su ginecólogo.

– ¡Dios, por qué se demoran tanto! – jugueteaba ella con el cinturón de su chaqueta de lino blanca, haciendo nudos y deshaciéndolos.

– Debes calmarte, Alice. Apenas han pasado unos cuantos minutos. Además, Jasper no ha dejado de llamarme, dice que tienes tu móvil apagado…

– Sí… es que…– decía, mientras ahora se apretaba las manos una y otra vez. La serenidad con la que había llegado a la clínica, se perdió en alguna parte. Ahora se sentía muy nerviosa.

– Cálmate Alice, todo irá bien…

– ¿Has sabido de Bella?

Claro. Alexander le contó el notición que lanzó Edward y Jasper aquella noche, sobre el posible embarazo de Alice y Bella. Jane casi se desmaya cuando supo lo de Bella, jurando estrangularla porque no le había contado nada. Sí, Jane se sintió un poco destituida y alejada de la amistad de Bella y Tanya, pero no quiso pensar en eso. Mejor se concentró en lo que su novio le dijo, y allí ella le confesó que ella sabía de la probabilidad de Alice sobre el embarazo. Jasper se lo dijo a Alice la noticia de Bella. Finalmente, el círculo más cercano, sabía de las noticias.

– No, no he sabido nada sobre eso. La última vez que la vi, fue hace varios días, cuando tuve una pelea con Alex- explicó Jane, bajando su cabeza.

– ¿Estás enfadada con ella?

– No… no sé… un poco. Antes éramos inseparables, ahora apenas nos vemos. Supe sobre ella por Alex, imagínate – indicó, alzando los hombros y estirando su falda negra con las manos – Pero ella y yo hemos estado muy ocupadas. Yo con el tema de la boda y ella en su trabajo. No puedo culparla tampoco. Solo hubiera deseado estar con ella en este momento, como Tanya.

– Entiendo.

Con aquella charla, al menos Alice pudo distraerse un poco. Sólo un poco, hasta que la enfermera apareció, llamándola por su nombre y entregándole enseguida un sobre blanco. Ella lo abrió estrepitosamente y comenzó a leerlo, sin entender mucho. Hasta que sus ojos dieron con la información que ella estaba buscando.

_"Es positivo. Estoy embarazada"_ pensó, levantando su cabeza del papel, sintiendo como sus ojos se desbordaban de lágrimas y su corazón latía rapidito, como las alas de un colibrí.

Se sentía emocionada. Una emoción que no explicaba, que nunca había experimentado antes. Se llevó las manos al vientre, automáticamente, soltando el papel.

Jane la observó y no necesitó confirmación. Supo que su amiga estaba embarazada. Así que se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

– Va a ser maravilloso, Alice. Ya lo verás. Será un niño amado y querido. Verás que sí.

– Sí. Lo amaré mucho, Jane – dijo ella, llorando de emoción. Después que Jane la soltó, sacó su móvil, lo encendió y le marcó al padre de su hijo:

– ¿Jasper? Es positivo… estoy embarazada… – susurró con su voz quebrada por el llanto.

– ¡Un hijo… un angelito! – exclamó ahora el futuro padre, tan emocionado como la madre – ¡Dios, Alice, te amo, te amo!

– Y yo a ti, Jasper.

Allí se quedaron los futuros padres hablando por teléfono por un rato más, jurándose amor y compromiso de por vida. Luego, salió camino de él, pues había un montón de cosas que hablar.

Afuera, Alexander las esperaba, por petición de Jane, quien lo llamó para que fuera a recogerlas. Felicitó a la futura madre cuando ella y su futura esposa le dieron la noticia. Enseguida, él se encargó de llevarla hasta el apartamento de Jasper.

La pareja de novios decidió dejar a los futuros padres a solas, pues seguro tenían mucho que hablar. Así que dejaron a Alice en las puertas del edificio, donde Jasper la esperaba. Ella corrió a sus brazos, y él la recibió en vilo sobre el aire, abrazándola con fuerza y haciéndola carcajear.

– ¿Te das cuenta? Seremos una familia… – dijo Jasper, con su rostro muy cerca del de ella, su respiración agitada y sus ojos acuosos de la emoción.

– Y seremos muy felices.

– Lo seremos, mi ángel. Lo seremos.

Los dos enamorados y futuros padres se quedaron abrazados y besándose en la entrada del edificio, donde un par de transeúntes desviaba su vista hacia tan romántica pareja, que irradiaba amor y felicidad.

**~C&A~**

– Por favor, adelante – dijo el doctor John, haciendo pasar a Bella – Aquí tenemos sus exámenes entonces. Veamos qué dicen – dijo el médico, abriendo el sobre, ante una Bella a punto de estallar de los nervios. Leyó por unos segundos y dio el veredicto del examen a la paciente – Es negativo. No está embarazada, Isabella.

– ¿No?

– No. Si quiere podemos repetir las pruebas, aunque los resultados de ese examen son muy exactos y no suelen errar.

Bella se quedó pensando un momento en lo que acababa de decirle el doctor.

_"No estoy embarazada"_. No sabía cómo sentirse. Si aliviada o decepcionada.

Aliviada porque se sentía una chica con suerte de no haber quedado embarazada en su primera relación sexual y sin protección alguna.

Decepcionada… decepcionada porque por las noches, se imaginaba sintiendo en su barriga crecer al hijo de Edward y suyo… y se imaginaba en lo hermoso que debía de ser.

– ¿Bella? – la llamó el doctor, trayéndola de regreso a la realidad.

– No, doctor – negó con la cabeza, despabilándose – Si usted dice que son exactos los resultados de esos análisis, le creo, no es necesario repetirlos – dijo. Luego, se reacomodó en su silla, un poco nerviosa, pues tocaría un tema algo vergonzoso para ella, por lo menos hablarlo con un extraño, por muy doctor y profesional que fuera – Bueno… yo quería… verá… yo y mi novio… estamos… usted sabe…

– Quieres un método anticonceptivo, Bella, lo entiendo – dijo el doctor, interrumpiendo la palabrería de Bella e intentando esconder una sonrisa, al ver a una chica de veintiocho años así de nerviosa al tratar esos temas tan normales, como si se tratara de una chica de diecisiete.

_"¡Qué bueno que lo entienda!"_ pensaba Bella, secándose el imperceptible sudor que sentía nacer en su frente.

– Bueno, Bella. Antes de escoger un buen método para ti, debemos hacerte chequeos, ¿sí? – enseguida, el doctor le dio una serie de indicaciones y le pidió que se presentara al día siguiente para esos chequeos. Bella le preguntó unas dudas, muy básicas por ciertos, que el doctor no dudó en responder con claridad. Cuando hubo terminado, la acompañó a la salida de su consulta, despidiéndose de ella con un apretón de manos.

– Ah, y Bella, si esta noche tendrás relaciones con tu novio, no olviden el condón – dijo él en tono bromista, haciendo que la pobre Bella sintiera su rostro rojo como un tomate. Bajó la cabeza, asintió, y salió rápidamente de la consulta, caminando hacia la sala de espera por el pasillo, en donde vio a Tanya y Edward esperar por ella. Ambos se le acercaron:

– ¡¿Y?! – preguntó Edward, tomándola de las manos.

– Es negativo… no estoy embarazada – dijo ella. Tanya levantó su cabeza al cielo y soltó un respiro al parecer, que retuvo desde que Bella le dio la noticia, hacia una semana atrás.

Edward buscó en todo momento los ojos de Bella, y la vio bastante tranquila. Eso, más que el resultado del análisis, lo tranquilizó a él también.

– ¿Estas bien?

– Si – contestó ella, sonriéndole – Debo regresar mañana para unos exámenes y ver qué método anticonceptivo me recomienda él.

– ¡Demonios! Usted dos tienen suerte de principiantes – exclamó Tanya, haciendo mención del resultado negativo del análisis de embarazo. Los dos aludidos la miraron a su amiga con la vista entornada, pero no dijeron nada.

– ¿Y qué habrá pasado con Jasper y Alice? – preguntó Bella, aferrándose a la cintura de Edward, quien a su vez la envolvió en sus brazos. Ese día en la mañana, él le comentó a Bella sobre el _"también" _probableembarazo de Alice. Bella quedó sorprendida, al igual que Edward en su momento.

– Habrá que llamarlo. Vámonos y le llamamos de camino – propuso Tanya. Los tres amigos salieron enseguida, rumbo al coche, mucho más tranquilos.

**~C&A~**

– ¡¿Que qué cosa dicen?! – como bala, Carlisle Cullen se levantó del escritorio, después de haber oído los buenas intenciones que Jasper juraba para con Alice, diciendo que la amaba y que por eso, habían comenzado una relación. A Carlisle, Jasper le pareció un tipo sensato, así que dio crédito a lo que decía de sus sentimientos por su hija. Pero eso, lo que acababan de decirlo, lo dejó en shock.

Emmett, que estaba junto a su padre, oyendo a Jasper, sentía ganas de estrangular a ese desgraciado que venía con la intención de cortejar a su hermanita. Su deseo de ahorcarlo, se elevó exponencialmente cuando oyó lo mismo que casi hace que a su padre le diera un paro cardiaco.

– Este… señor… Don Carlisle… señor Cullen… yo…

– ¡Acaban de decirme… – cerró los ojos, respiró y continuó – Me acaban de decir que se conocen hace poco, que van a comenzar una relación… ¡¿Pero me salen con que Alice ya está embarazada?!

– ¡Tú! ¡Tú, maldito desgraciado…! – increpó Emmett a Jasper, levantándose también, apuntándole amenazante con el dedo índice. Jasper también se levantó de su silla, con la cara desfigurada, rogando que si ese grandulón de su casi cuñado, no o golpeara tan fuerte. Porque era claro, las intenciones de Emmett eran romperle la cara a Jasper.

– ¡Emmett! – gritó Alice, interponiéndose entre su hermano y su novio – ¡Cálmate Emmett, por favor!

– ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡Este tipo te embaucó, para meterte a su cama y…!

Sin pensarlo, Alice levantó la palma de su mano y abofeteó con fuerza a su hermano, sintiéndose ofendida por sus palabras.

– No pensé que podía avergonzarte tanto, Emmett. Aunque la verdad, la avergonzada soy yo, de tener un hermano como tú, que piensa así de mí.

– ¡Calma ahí, los dos! – gritó el padre, lanzando un puño seco sobre el escritorio.

–Señor Cullen – dijo Jasper, dando un paso al frente y agarrando con fuerza la mano de Alice –Entiendo la aversión que Emmett tiene en mi contra, pero estoy aquí para hacerme responsable. Yo amo a Alice, la amo y amo a ese hijo que viene en camino – habló con mucha serenidad y sinceridad. Luego desvió su vista a Emmett, quien lo miraba con recelo, con las manos apuñadas a los costados – Emmett, me enamoré de Alice, y jamás la persuadí ni la obligué a irse a la cama conmigo. Pasó de forma natural, y creo que fue la primera vez que hice el amor con alguien. Sé que no me justifica, que deberíamos siquiera habernos cuidado, pero así pasaron las cosas, y estoy aquí para hacerme cargo de mi responsabilidad como padre… y futuro esposo de Alice.

Probablemente, si Tanya, Jane, Jacob, Edward y Bella lo hubiese oído, hubiesen aplaudido por la elocuencia y sinceridad con la que ese hombre estaba hablando. Lo conocían y sabían que él no era de los hombres que hablaba de esa manera, pues él nunca se comprometida con nada. Menos con una mujer. Excepto ahora, que el amor de Alice y de un pequeño en camino, vino a cambiarles la vida.

– ¡Demonios, Jasper! Entienda mi posición: mi hija, mi niñita… recién tiene veintiún años, nunca ha tenido un novio, y de la noche a la mañana sale… sale con una noticia así… yo… yo esto… esto no me lo esperaba – dijo Carlisle, pasando sus manos sobre su cara, tratando de calmarse.

– Lamento si te defraudé, papá…– dijo Alice, llorando – Lamento si te defraudé también, Emmett, pero…

– No, mi niña… no digas eso – Carlisle dio un par de pasos, acercándose hasta su niña, y abrazándola, mientras ella lloraba en el pecho de su padre. Emmett bajó la cabeza, un poco aturdido con todo lo que estaba pasando, mientras ahora Jasper guardaba un respetuoso silencio. Carlisle se apartó unos milímetros de su hija, dejando un beso en su frente, tomando su rostro blanco y triste entre sus manos – Mi niña, mi pequeñita…

– Papá… ya no soy una niñita…

– Podrás cumplir cincuenta años y lo seguirás siendo para mí – volvió a dejar un beso en su frente – Dime una cosa, ¿estás bien?

– Estoy bien, estoy feliz… a pesar de todo. Y quiero que compartas esta felicidad conmigo… ¡Serás abuelo! ¿Te das cuenta?

– ¡Abuelo! – bufó y soltó una risa – Sí, lo seré. Seré el abuelo de un apuesto varoncito o una hermosa nenita…

– ¡Claro que sí, papá! – con la emoción a flor de piel, ella volvió a abrazar a su padre, sin dejar de llorar. Después de unos minutos de abrazo "padre e hija" ella se soltó, dando ahora un par de pasos hasta su hermano, quien mantenía su rostro abajo, pues estaba avergonzado por su actitud. Ella simplemente rodeó su tremendo cuerpo con sus brazos, retribuyéndolo él de igual modo.

– Perdóname, nenita… no reaccioné correctamente… pero yo… jamás pensé…

– Está bien Emmett… - susurró ella.

– Y escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a decir que tú me avergüenzas, porque la realidad es opuestamente diferente. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de cada paso que has dado, de cada decisión que has tomado… y esta vez no será diferente.

– Te quiero mucho, hermano.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña…

-Con respecto a usted, señor Whitlock – dijo Carlisle, muy seriamente, acercándose a Jasper, quien tragó saliva sonoramente y se irguió en su postura –No pongo en duda sus sentimientos para con mi niña, ni mucho menos su compromiso con mi futuro nieto… sólo espero que ustedes dos sean un muy buen ejemplo de familia para mi nieto. Así que bienvenido a la familia, Jasper – concluyó Carlisle, estirando su mano hacia Jasper, quien no demoró en recibir con un fuerte apretón, como si con eso sellaran un compromiso. Alice, aun en brazos de su hermano, miró la escena entre su padre y su novio, y sonrió, en paz.

– Ejem…– Emmett se zafó de los brazos de su hermana y se acercó también a Jasper – Perdona mi actitud… no suelo ser así…

– No hay problema…

Ambos se dieron la mano también y para relajar y distender el ambiente, Carlisle ofreció una copa de algún trago muy fuerte a su futuro yerno y a su hijo, mientras Alice volaba a la cocina, para preparar algo de comer.

Cuando llegó allí, se acercó a Esther y la abrazó. La mujer, que la conocía de pequeña, lloraba de la emoción. Hace días, había hablado con Alice cuando ella le contó sobre su posible embarazo, ahora confirmado, y la aconsejó como su madre tendría que haberlo hecho.

– ¡Todo está bien ahora, Esther!

– ¡Es fantástico, niña Alice!

– ¿Entonces, por qué lloras?

– Oh, niña… porque ese niño será como mi nieto… aun cuando para mi eres mi niña todavía…

– Estas como mi padre, Esther – dijo ella, besando la cara de su nana y volviendo a abrazarla. Probablemente su madre, lamentaría en algún momento no haber estado junto a su hija, cuando ella más necesitaba del abrazo de su madre.

Al día siguiente, después que los Cullen se enteraran de que Alice tenia novio y que sería madre en nueve meses más, padre e hijo se pusieron a trabajar, ofreciéndole a Jasper trabajar para ellos, pues él, en medio de toda la conversación, dijo que quería salirse lo antes posible de la empresa de Vulturi, pues tenía la impresión que detonaría ahí adentro una bomba muy _fétida y turbia_. Cuando su suegro le ofreció el puesto, pues debían aumentar considerablemente su _staff _de profesionales, él les dijo que ni se lo pensaría, que estaría encantado de pertenecer a la empresa familiar Carlisle no lo hizo solo por amabilidad, eso de ofrecerle el puesto. Él y su hijo sabían que Jasper, al igual que Edward Y Bella, eran muy buenos profesionales que Vulturi, sin duda, no sabía reconocer.

Emmett revisaba unos documentos en su oficina, cuando tres golpecitos lo desconcentraron. Bella asomó su cabeza.

– ¿Estás ocupado?

– Para ti no, _princesa hippie_. Anda, entra – le indicó él con una sonrisa. Bella también sonrió. Hace tiempo que Emmett no ocupaba ese apodo que a ella le gustaba tanto y que era tan preciso para ella en esos momentos: una camisa azul marino, jeans azules y desgastados, y sus siempre fieles Converse, que su abuela tantas veces había intentado tirar a la basura.

– Aquí están las propuestas de decoración que me pediste – dijo, extendiéndole una carpeta -Materiales, costos y todo eso están ahí.

– Eres muy eficiente, Bella Swan – dijo él, abriendo el folder y revisando el trabajo – Ah, antes que lo olvide, los encargados de la iglesia que terminaste de restaurar y redecorar, quedaron maravillados. El trabajo del equipo fue espléndido, Bella.

– Me alegro que les haya parecido buen trabajo…

– Tendrás una muy buena bonificación – dijo Emmett, mirándola desde su asiento tras el escritorio,

– Este… – Bella, con su espíritu _investigativo y preocupado_, por no decir _algo chismoso_, decidió tocar sutilmente el tema de Alice… esperaba no meter la pata – ¿Cómo está Alice?

Él miró a Bella sobre la carpeta y lanzó aire por su nariz, sonoramente – Bien embarazada.

– Oh… ¿Cuándo se enteraron?

– Ayer… – indicó, cerrando la carpeta y echándose hacia atrás en su asiento – Verás, mi hermana y su ahora novio han comenzado a hacer las cosas desde atrás: primero conciben un hijo, después se comprometen como novios y piensan en casarse…

– ¿Te molesta?

– ¡Bella, mi hermana es una niña! – exclamó, rascó su cabeza, carraspeó y continuó – Ni remotamente, nunca, jamás me imaginé esto. Ella es tan tímida, no tiene amigos, jamás le conocimos un novio…

– Jasper la quiere – Bella salió en defensa de su amigo, por quien puso las manos al fuego. Emmett la miró y asintió.

– No soy quien para ponerlo en duda. Debo admitir que fue muy valiente… – entrecruzó los dedos de su manos sobre la mesa – Pero juro que tuve deseos de molerlo a golpes, Bella.

Bella lo miró, con una media sonrisita y estiró su brazo para alcanzar las manos de Emmett que estaban sobre el escritorio.

– Ellos están felices. Alice no estará sola, tiene un hombre, el padre de su hijo, que estará con ella no solo por compromiso, sino porque la ama de verdad…

– Lo sé, y soy feliz por ella, también y por el pequeño que viene de camino… pero… – apretó la mano de su amiga en tanto que sus ojos se tornaban melancólicos – Pero a veces pienso que ella fue la más perjudicada con el abandono de nuestra madre…

– Llegará un momento en que ella se arrepentirá de no haber estado con ella, sobre todo cuando sepa lo feliz que es junto a su marido y a su hijo, y lo feliz que son ustedes también…

– Alice no la perdonará nunca, sabes…

– Ni yo lo haría… – respondió ella con amargura, porque ella de alguna manera sabia de los sentimientos que dejaba eso del abandono de los padres, y al menos ella no sería capaz de perdonar si su progenitor apareciera.

– Bueno, la cosa es que seré tío dentro de poco…– dijo él, ladeando su cabeza y sonriendo. Bella le sonrió de regreso.

– Un tío muy regalón de su sobrino.

– ¡Oh, sí, niñita! – admitió, carcajeándose – Y tú, cómo estás, ¿eh?, cómo va tu romance con el arquitecto.

– También soy feliz, Emmett...

Y antes de que ella pudiera seguir relatando de su idilio amoroso con su amigo Emmett, un bullicio en las afueras de la oficina los distrajo. Enseguida la puerta se abrió sin golpes previos y una colorina hizo arribo, dejando sorprendidos a Bella y Emmett.

– ¿Victoria?¿Qué haces aquí?

– Emmett, querido… – ella, con su ronroneo sensual, se acercó hasta él y se colgó de su cuello, besándolo en los labios, ante la pasmada mirada de Bella. Ella se levantó de su silla para salir y evitar un encuentro con esa mujer, que sabía terminaría en algún tipo de enfrentamiento.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Emmett, sutilmente, la alejó de él por los hombros. Luego vio a Bella que iba arrancándose – ¡Bella, un momento!

Victoria se giró sobre sus rojos tacones y se enfrentó a la diminuta presencia de Bella. Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, alzó altivamente su cabeza y miró de pies a cabeza a Bella, despectivamente.

– Veo que tú no cambias – le dijo a Bella. Enseguida le habló a Emmett, sin sacar la vista de Bella – No sé cómo permites, Emmett, que tus subalternos vengan a trabajar en esas… fachas – dijo ella, indicando con sus dedo a Bella, quien mantenía su cabeza abajo, jugueteando con sus dedos. Y es que ella, frente a esa mujer, siempre se sintió como una hormiga. Victoria, una orgullosa, presuntuosa y engreída hembra de pavo real, vestida siempre con los mejores tenidas de diseñadores famosos, mientras ella, una humilde hormiga, que normalmente vestida de jeans, una blusa y zapatillas, y que solo a veces salía de la cotidianidad de su vestuario.

– Victoria, por favor – Emmett tuvo deseos de zarandear a esa mujer y sacarla de las greñas de su oficina por ofender de esa manera a su amiga.

– Emmett – interrumpió Bella, obviando incluso con la vista a Victoria, quien sonreía socarronamente – hablamos más tarde, ¿sí?

– No tienes por qué irte…– dijo Emmett, dando un paso hacia ella. Victoria lo agarró por el brazo y apretó ligeramente.

– Déjala que se vaya… a perder el tiempo por ahí…

Bella podía permitir que esa pedante mujer se burlara de su forma de vestir, pero no dejaría que pudiera en duda su capacidad de compromiso en el trabajo. Pensó en un par de segundo en cómo dar un golpe de gracia que _nockeara _a Victoria, de momento al menos, y lo supo.

– Esta noche, Edward y yo iremos a cenar a casa de Jasper, podemos vernos allí. Alice también irá…

– Sí… – iba a asentir Emmett, cuando Victoria interrumpió.

– ¡¿Y qué tienes tú que ver con Edward, niñita?

– ¿Qué no lo sabes? – intervino Emmett, guiñándole el ojos a Bella – Bella y Edward son novios, ¿verdad, Bella?

– ¡Sip! – respondió Bella, orgullosa y sonriendo, ante la desfigurada y enfadada cara pintada de Victoria – ¡Bueno, nos vemos más tarde! – Bella dio la vuelta, canturreando alguna canción, abrió la puerta y salió, muy alegre, mientras Victoria se quedaba ahí, echando humo.

Emmett, sin esconder su risa, se ubicó nuevamente en su asiento, mientras la colorina seguía mirando furiosa hacia la puerta cerrada. Después se enfrentó a él

– ¡¿Por qué tienes a esa tipa trabajando para ti?!

– ¡¿Qué demonios te importa, Victoria?! Dime, mejor, a qué debo tu visita…

– Emmett… no has respondido a la propuesta que te dejé… podemos negociar algunos puntos para cerrar el trato y…

– No hay trato, Victoria. No nos interesa hacer negocios con Aro Vulturi. Lo siento… y ahora, si me permites, tengo un montón de trabajo…

– Ok, bien, entiendo, no hay trato… – se acercó a él, sentándose en el borde del escritorio y acariciando el cabello negro de Emmett – Te he extrañado… siento que tú y yo tenemos algo… especial…

– Victoria, no me obligues a ser irrespetuoso contigo.

– Puedes ser todo lo irrespetuoso que quieras conmigo…

– Por favor, Victoria. Sal de mi oficina ahora, y dile por favor a tu tío, que no tenemos intención de asociarnos con él, ¿bien? Es todo.

Victoria se enderezó y se estiró la minifalda negra, furiosa. Odiaba cuando los hombres la rechazaban. Además, no podía creer que Edward Masen, después de haber estado con una mujer como ella, fuese a fijarse en una insignificante y fea mujer como Bella. Por lo que sin abrir la boca para despedirse, salió hecha una furia de la oficina, dando un portazo, dejando a Emmett más aliviado. En mala hora se le ocurrió involucrarse sexualmente con esa mujer. Esperaba que después de eso, Victoria lo dejara en paz.

Al salir del edificio, justo antes de meterse a su coche nuevo, el sonido de su móvil la alertó:

– ¿Aro?

– Supongo que ya tienes la firma…

– Los Cullen no quieren nada contigo.

– ¡Eres una inepta, Victoria! O quizás estés perdiendo tus encantos…

– ¡Cállate, viejo verde! – gritó y colgó. No había logrado su objetivo con Emmett y la verdad no le importaba. Él era guapo, fornido y muy bien dotado en el tema sexual, pero ni que fuera de otro mundo. _"¡Bah, él se lo pierde!" _así que la furiosa bruja colorina, se fue indignada, contorneando sus caderas, dispuesta a gastarle unos cuantos miles de dólares a su_ tiito_ para pasar la rabia.

**~C&A~**

– ¿Te ofendió, te dijo algo….? – preguntó Edward, muy preocupado al salir del coche, cuando llegaban a casa de Bella.

– Oye, me sé defender de las brujas… – respondió ella, muy orgullosa, agarrándose de la mano de su novio. Él la miró y le sonrió, pasando tiernamente su dedo índice por la nariz, la que luego besó.

– Odio que esa loca te haga pasar malos ratos, Bella.

– Todo está bien, Edward – aseguró ella, acariciándole el rostro a Edward – Emm… le dije a Emmett que fuera al departamento de Jasper para la cena… ¿te parece bien?

– Claro amor…– asintió, aunque pensando luego, se le acercó mimosamente, abrazándola con fuerza y dejando varios besos en sus labios – ¿Es necesario que vayamos? Ese apartamento estará lleno de gente… tú y yo podemos ir a encerrarnos al mío y hacer cosas en privado… ya sabes…

– ¡Oye, alto…!

– Solías quedarte en mi apartamento cada noche mientras Aurora estuvo en Texas… – ronroneó, trayendo a colación las incansables noches de pasión que él y su _ex - virgencita_ disfrutaron. Bella cerró sus ojos sintiendo un instantáneo escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. En ese momento, con esos recuerdos tan vividos en su memoria, era capaz de saltarle encima a Edward y dejar que le hiciera el amor allí mismo, contra la pared.

Pero no.

– Tú lo has dicho, mientras ella estuvo en Texas. Ahora ella está aquí y no puedo desaparecerme por las noches…

– ¡Te extraño, Bella! Cariño, por favor… – Edward la apretó más fuerte contra él. Estaba desesperado. Extrañaba el cuerpo de Bella junto a él.

– Un ratito… – cedió ella, indicando con sus dedos – Podemos ir un ratito después de la cena…

– No sé si me baste con un _ratito_, Bella…

Bella tuvo que frenar los besos de Edward, por mucho que a ella eso le disgustara. Feliz se hubiese ido al apartamento de él, se hubiese desnudado y hubiera dejado a Edward hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio.

Pero tenía un compromiso con sus amigos… pero quizás después….

Entraron entre besos y abrazos a la casa, donde Lincon los recibió con un ladrido de bienvenida.

– ¿Bella, Edward? – desde la cocina, Aurora los llamó.

– Sí abuela, somos nosotros.

El par de enamorados se fue hasta la cocina a saludar a la abuela, con quien hablaron un rato. Bella los dejó por un rato a solas, mientras ella se daba una ducha rápida y se cambiaba de ropa para ir a la cena de sus amigos.

– Y… ¿a cuántos vaqueros dejaste con el corazón roto en Texas, eh? – bromeó Edward con Aurora, mientras miraba algunas fotos que ella y sus amigas habían tomado de Texas.

– ¡Oh, Edward! No estoy para eso ya, a mi edad…

– ¡No digas eso, Aurora! Eres hermosa.

– ¡Le diré a Bella que estás coqueteando conmigo!

Después que se carcajearon por el comentario, Edward pensó que ese era el momento de abordar el tema que calló desde que Bella y él estuvieron en Nueva York, cuando conoció al tal Charlie Swan.

– Aurora, hay algo que debo comentarte… – dijo él ahora con tono más serio. Aurora lo miró por sobre el marco de sus lentes y asintió.

– Puedes hablar, Edward.

– En Nueva York, conocí a alguien… el contratista…

– ¿Qué sucede, Edward, qué pasa con él?

– ¿Tienes contacto con el padre de Bella?

Aurora echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendida por la pregunta de Edward – ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Qué tiene que ver ese hombre con…

– El contratista del que te hablo… él se llama Charlie Swan…

– ¡Jesucristo Santo! – exclamó Aurora, llevándose una mano a la boca y otra al corazón. Edward se levantó hacia ella y acarició su espalda, un poco asustado.

– ¿Te sientes bien, Aurora?

– Fue sólo la impresión, Edward – aseguró ella, dando golpecitos en la mano de Edward que ahora reposaba sobre su hombro – Estoy bien… ¿él te dijo algo, sabe quién eres?

– Eso quiere decir que él es…

– El padre de Bella, sí – Aurora sacó sus lentes y se restregó los ojos – Edward, Bella no quiere saber nada de su padre. Él me llama de tanto en tanto para saber de ella, pero nunca ha intentado venir, ella no lo recibiría. Ha tratado de estar presente de alguna manera, y la forma más factible que encontró para ayudar fue con algo de dinero que él deposita desde que Bella tenía quince años. Ella no lo sabe, por supuesto. Me odiaría si supiera que yo y su padre nos hemos comunicado…

– ¿Y por qué no se lo dices? Por qué no intentamos al menos que hablen y…

Aurora batió una mano negativamente, deteniendo a Edward -Ella tiene un fuerte rencor contra él, Edward, por abandonar a su madre enferma y abandonarla a ella. Ella desterró a su padre de su memoria, Charlie está muerto para ella.

– ¿Crees que debo comentárselo a Bella? ¿Decirle que conozco a su padre?

– Hazlo cuanto tú sientas que es tiempo de hacerlo, pero no esperes que ella lo acepte – aconsejó ella – ¿Pero Charlie no sabe que tú estás con Bella, que nos conoces…?

– No, no lo sabe, supongo.

– Entonces, deja las cosas como están…

– ¡¿Qué cosa?! – Bella apareció de improviso, lista para salir. Aurora y Edward se la quedaron mirando un poco sorprendidos, pero enseguida intentaron relajar la postura.

– Oye, terminaste rápido…

– ¡¿Qué cosa, Edward?! ¿De qué estaban hablando?

– ¡Oh, niñita, es una sorpresa, no lo arruines, ¿si?

– Mmm… está bien – lo dejó pasar, entornando sus ojos y mirando a Edward y Aurora y notó que algo raro iba con su abuela -¿Pasa algo abuelita, te sientes bien?

– Bella, amor, no pasa nada – dijo Edward, rodeando la encimera de la cocina para acercarse a ella y tomarla por los hombros para tranquilizarla.

– ¡Claro que estoy bien! – exclamó la anciana sonriéndole. Enseguida cambió el tema – ¿No se les está haciendo tarde para ir a casa de Jasper?

– Está bien. Pero volveré temprano, abuelita – indicó Bella, besando la mejilla de Aurora. Edward se acercó a la mujer e hizo lo mismo. Le dio una sonrisa y ella asintió una vez, como queriendo decirle _"Después continuamos hablando_". Sí, porque ese era un tema del que Edward quería estar bien informado, antes de contarle a Bella lo del encuentro con su padre.

– ¿De verdad todo está bien? – volvió a preguntar Bella, antes de meterse al coche.

– Oye – besó sus labios, antes de indicarle que subiera – Todo está bien, de verdad – aseguró y cerró la puerta. Dio la vuelta hasta la puerta del conductor, tomó aire llenando los pulmones y se metió.

– ¿Estás lista para el baby shower o lo que sea que fuera esta cena? – preguntó, dándole contacto al coche. Bella lo miró y sonrió.

– Sí, vámonos.

– Y recuerda que después tenemos una cita en mi apartamento.

– Edward, no sé si…

– ¡Nada de excusas, mujer! – exclamó con seriedad excitante, mandando mensajes directos a cierta parte del cuerpo de Bella, que se humedeció y contrajo un poco. Sí, no podría resistirse a él. De ningún modo.

Adentro de la casa de donde Edward y Bella salieron, una preocupada Aurora se quedó pensando en lo que Edward le acababa de decir.

Se espantó, no podía negarlo. La idea que Charlie estuviese cerca de su Bella hacía eventual que se encontraran, por coincidencia o no. Y ella sabía que eso o jodería todo o lo arreglaría. Así de simple.

¿Cuánto rencor podría su nieta albergar en su corazón por su padre? Rencor mal fundado, por cierto, por una historia que Bella decidió mantener en su cabeza y en su corazón.

– ¡Bueno, que sea lo que sea, cuando sea y cómo sea! Aquí estaremos tú y yo para sostenerla, como siempre ha sido – dijo Aurora a su perro, que la miraba con su cabeza ladeada, probablemente sin entender lo que su anciana ama decía.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... =)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hola a todas: aquí dejo un capítulo que como bien dice el título, es de transición... espero les guste, pues está dedicado para todas ustedes. _**

**_Agradecimiento a todas las que leen y dejan su parecer en un comentario. A quines leen en silencio, a quienes recién se han unido a esta locura, en fin... _****_MIL GRACIAS A TODAS!_**

**____****Besitos y nos leemos pronto! ;-)**

**____****(Recuerden, estoy en Twitter como Cata_lina_lina y en Facebook como Catalina Lina)**

* * *

**17. Transición: inicio y fin.**

**~C&A~**

Nueve de octubre_, _día de la boda_. _

_"¿Cómo es que los días pasaron tan rápido?"_, se preguntó Jane, mirando a hurtadillas por la ventana y viendo como los invitados iban llegando. El desfile de coches increíblemente lujosos era interminable, cuestión que la estaba comenzando desesperar e hiperventilar, por lo que decidió apartarse de la ventana y enfrentarse al espejo por enésima vez para estar segura que su traje, peinado y maquillaje estuvieran en perfecto orden.

El maquillaje ligero estaba en orden e igual que su rubia cabellera trenzada de forma dispar, haciendo que algunos cabellos cayeran libres pero armoniosos en su espalda. Y su vestido… su maravilloso y perfecto vestido de novia que ella se encargó de elegir entre un centenar. De raso blanco, sin hombros y ajustado hasta su cintura, cayendo cual campana hasta el suelo, con la medida perfecta de cola tras ella. Bordado _a mano_ con piedrecillas, las que por el precio, al parecer, no eran simples piedrecillas tornasol, formando enredaderas en forma de flores el contorno del busto, sobre el torso y la parte baja, brillando y reluciendo espléndidamente. Además de unos sarcillos de oro blanco a juego con un colgante del mismo material, que sus padres le regalaron.

– Sí, todo está en su lugar – concluyó, respirando relajada. Relajo que duró hasta que sus padres entraron como torbellino al cuarto, avisando que ya era hora.

– ¡Los invitados están todos aquí y las chicas te esperan abajo! – dijo la madre, esto último diciéndolo en mención a Bella y Tanya, sus damas de honor.

– Pero… pero… – desvió su rostro hacia el reloj de pared que colgaba allí – Recién son las siete… ¿qué hay de eso que las novias llegan con retraso a la iglesia….?

– Son familia alemana, no les gustan los retrasos, ¿lo olvidas? – recordó la madre, mientras miraba a su hija con atención – Y seguramente con todo lo que demorarás en bajar las escaleras y salir hasta el jardín, llegarás con el tradicional retraso de la novia…

– Ok, bien… ¡Uff…!– exclamó, abanicándose el rostro –Vamos entonces.

Bajó lentamente del brazo de su padre, escoltada por su madre hasta el primer piso donde la esperaban sus damas de honor, quienes lanzaron una exclamación de la pura impresión al ver a su amiga tan hermosa y lista para casarse.

– ¡Mujer, tú tendrías que estar en tu asiento, así que vete ya! – habló por fin el también nervioso y hasta el momento mudo padre de la novia, para apurar a su esposa.

– ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – dijo ella a su esposo. Pero antes, se acercó a su hija para darle un besito en la frente – Eres la novia más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, cielo…

– Gracias mamá.

Madre e hija se quedaron mirando por un segundo. Era un momento especial… muy corto, pero especial. En los ojos de la madre, se reflejaba el orgullo y la emoción de ver a su hija a punto de dar un paso trascendental en su vida. Y ella, vio en su madre la imagen ideal de esposa, mujer y madre. Su ejemplo a seguir.

– ¡Mujer, por amor a Dios, que te tienes que ir ya! – interrumpió el padre el globo de emoción entre madre e hija. Ambas se sonrieron antes que ella decidiera dirigirse a su puesto.

– Bien, me voy… ¡Y no demoren! – pidió, mientras se iba casi corriendo hasta el sector del jardín montado para la ceremonia.

Tanya y Bella se acercaron a su amiga. Ambas alabaron su atuendo por completo:

– ¡Oye, estás perfecta! – admitió Tanya, abrazándola con cuidado, para no estropearla. Bella enseguida le siguió

– Te vez hermosa, Jane.

– ¡Ay, chicas! Siento que me voy a desmayar… - reconoció Jane, abanicándose la cara con las manos, como si con ese movimiento de manos, pudiese espantar el nervio o la emoción.

– Debes estar tranquila… – dijo Bella, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Jane – Recuerda que Alexander espera por ti al final del pasillo, y para que lo sepas, se ve increíblemente atractivo.

– ¡Dios! ¡Vámonos entonces, que ya quiero verlo!

– ¡Muévanse, niñitas! – exclamó en protesta el padre de Jane, aleteando con las manos hacia adelante.

Las damas de honor fueron las primeras en caminar hacia el lugar en el jardín donde se desarrollaría la ceremonia. Ambas, vestidas con trajes largos en tonos malva, cada una muy guapa, caminaron con hidalguía y garbo por el pasillo, mientras la melodía interpretada por suaves instrumentos de cuerda sonaba y el centenar de personar giró su rostro hasta la entrada.

Cuando al fin recorrieron el pasillo llegando a su posición a un lado del altar, una sutil fanfarria daba aviso que la novia estaba a punto de entrar. Y así fue. Los flashes de las cámaras estallaron en dirección a la entrada, en donde Jane apareció, aferrada del brazo de su padre, caminando al compás de la marcha nupcial rumbo al altar, en donde Alexander Battenberg la esperaba, vistiendo un impecable traje negro, viéndose como un verdadero príncipe. Pero más que su facha, era la alegría y la emoción que irradiaba la que lo hacía verse hermoso, porque es sabido que el amor embellece a las personas.

Cuando la novia al fin tomó la mano de su futuro marido, se miraron a los ojos, diciéndose tanto, que ni el vocablo de ningún idioma sería capaz de trascribir literalmente semejante dialogo sentimental y espiritual.

En un ambiente lleno de emotividad, Jane y Alexander declamaron sus votos y sus promesas, intercambiando las sencillas y hermosas sortijas de matrimonio que ambos escogieron, aceptándose el uno al otro como marido y mujer. Antes que el ministro le indicara al novio que por fin podía besar a la novia, Alex levantó una mano y secó una lágrima de emoción que se dejó caer sobre la mejilla de Jane, en un acto lleno de ternura. Lugo dio un paso más, acunó su rostro y la besó tiernamente, mientras los asistentes se levantaban y aplaudían, celebrando la reciente unión.

Enseguida, los novios firmaron el libro de matrimonio, que sellaba ahora su boda civil, y aprovechándose Jane de eso, esta vez fue ella quien se acercó, se alzó en las puntas de sus pies, coló sus manos por el cuello de Alex y le robó un beso, haciendo que los invitados nuevamente estallaran en risitas y aplausos.

– Descarada… – susurró divertido Alex sobre los labios de su ahora esposa, mientras la gente seguía aplaudiendo.

Los novios fueron abrazados por el centenar de personas, haciendo sentir a Jane un poco mareada y algo cohibida. Pero de cualquier manera, Alex nunca la soltó de la mano o dejó de aferrar su cintura, haciéndola sentir segura.

– ¡En hora buena, Alex! – felicitó Edward a su amigo Alexander, abrazándolo y palmoteando su espalda, mientras Bella daba un fuerte abrazo a su amiga Jane.

– Gracias Edward. Gracias por acompañarnos – agradeció Alex a Edward. Mientras eso sucedía, Tanya, Alice, Emmett y Jasper se acercaron a la pareja de recién casado a felicitarlos también. Los varones rieron recordando algunos parajes bastante graciosos y secretos de la pasada fiesta de despedida de soltero que organizaron para Alexander.

– ¿Despedida de soltero? No supe que la tuviste… – miró extrañada Jane a Alex. Ella nada más sabía que él se reuniría con Edward y Emmett para un trago rápido. Y no era que Alex le hubiese mentido, sino que los diablos de sus amigos le mintieron a él, para que no se resistiera a la celebración.

Pero antes que Alexander le comentara eso mismo a Jane, Jasper interrumpió:

– ¡Oh, anoche! Fue sensacional… – dijo el futuro padre, haciendo que Jane se soltara un poco del agarre de Alex, que miraba a Jasper con deseos de arrancarle la lengua… a pesar de que su despedida de soltero, lo tomó por sorpresa.

– ¿Sensacional? – la novia se apartó del abrazo de Alex y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño – ¿Qué tan sensacional, Alexander?

– Jane… fueron solo unos tragos… – comenzó a explicar Alex, pero otra vez Jasper intervino como si nada:

– Y un par de mujeres…

Alex quiso matarlo con la mirada que le lanzó, mientras el resto de los varones sólo reía.

– ¡¿Mujeres?! – exclamó Jane, atónita, mirando a Alex, que sólo alcanzó a alzar sus hombros en disculpa.

"¡Damas y caballeros, llamamos a la pista de baile a los recién casados, para que abran la celebración con el vals de los novios….!" Anunciaba un hombre por los altavoces, aunque en realidad fuese como un llamado de salvación para el pobre Alexander, quien al parecer, sería sometido al cruel cuestionamiento de Jane, que lo miró con ojos de advertencia: _"Ya luego hablaremos de esa fiestecita y de esas mujeres…"_ eso al menos leyó Alex en los ojos de su esposa.

– Jasper, creo que has sido el causante de la primera discusión matrimonial de Jane y Alex… - advirtió Edward, muy relajado.

Él estaba tranquilo, pues Bella sabía de la sorpresa que le estaban preparando a Alex… claro, lo que no sabía era de la presencia de las dos bailarinas exóticas que contrataron para él. _"¡Bailarinas para el novio!"_ se repitió, adelantándose a las probables exigencias que Bella pediría sobre la fiestecita esa. Los demás sólo rieron, dedicándose luego a ver a sus amigos danzar con ligereza sobre la pista de baile.

Al parecer, la discusión había sido pospuesta o quizás olvidada, pues los novios se miraban con adoración, dentro de su propia burbuja. Edward aferró desde atrás por la cintura a Bella, mientras observaban la pista de baile.

Lo mismo hizo Jasper con su Alice, que vestía un hermoso conjunto azul para la ocasión, haciendo resaltar su palidez y hermosura. "_Mi ángel azul"_ le dijo cuando la vio.

Tanya cruzó sus brazos con su copa de champaña en la mano, abrazándose a su soledad… _"Maldito Marco…"_ se dijo, recordando la pasada mala vivencia con él, pero desechando enseguida su recuerdo. Emmett, que estaba parado junto a ella, la miró de reojo, pensando en que ella, al parecer, estaba sola, igual que él.

Bailes, brindis, palabras de felicidad para los novios, excelente música y una cena de lo más elegante, daban vida a uno de los matrimonios que más causaba expectación en los círculos sociales de la ciudad. Pero aún con todo el lujo que rodeaba la ceremonia y las personas de la alta sociedad que asistieron, la fiesta se tornó de lo más desenvuelta y entretenida.

Cuando fue momento de que la novia lanzara el ramo, esto a la mitad de la celebración, las solteras concurrentes a la fiesta se ubicaron expectantes al centro de la pista, bajo un podio donde la novia estaba lista para lanzar el ramo. Entre algarabías e intentos falsos, las muchachas esperaban, cada una en su fuero interno, que el ramo cayese en sus manos. Algunas inclusos pensaban en pelear por esa especie de talismán, que según cuenta la leyenda urbana, concedería y daría paso a que ella sería la próxima novia en llegar al altar.

Claro, había unas más emocionadas que otras. Por ejemplo, Tanya no tenía interés alguno en agarrar el dichoso ramo ese, por lo que decidió quedarse al margen. A Bella, por alguna razón le picaban las manos por tener ese ramo en sus manos, y Alice sabía que, siendo ella o no, tendría su matrimonio con Jasper.

Pero la suerte no estaba para ninguna de las tres. Pues la suerte calló sobre la prima del novio, Kate Miller. Ni siquiera se movió de su escondido lugar entre las chicas para luchar por él. El ramo simplemente cayó sorpresivamente en sus manos, llevándose los aplausos y exclamaciones de los asistentes.

Luego vino el turno de los varones. La preciada liga de la novia iba a ser lanzada, previo claro, Alex tuvo que quitársela con los dientes, ante las miles de carcajadas de tan singular escena. Jane, por cierto, estaba roja de la vergüenza.

Alex, desde el mismo podio, lanzó hacia atrás el preciado objeto, cayendo ahora en las mismísimas manos del arquitecto Edward Masen. Quienes lo rodeaban, le palmearon la espalda y lo felicitaron, a lo que él nada más agradecía sin ser muy consciente de lo que eso significaba.

– Bueno, bueno – indicó el animador, después que cesaron los aplausos – La dama que atrapó el ramo y el caballero que acaba de llevarse la liga, deben brindarnos una pieza de baile, ¿no lo creen? – preguntó, haciendo que un asentimiento rotundo se levantara entre los asistentes.

Kate, que estaba junto a su padre, sintió que su cara se tornaba roja. No pensó, ni en sueño, compartir una pieza de baile con _su maestro_ Edward. A él no le quedó de otra que tomar la iniciativa y acercarse a ella, para sacarla a la pista. No le molestaba, de ningún modo, sólo se le hacía extraño. Pero había sido divertido.

Pero por otro lado, la pobre Bella estaba en una pieza, un poco tensa la verdad, que sin darse cuenta, se bebió la champaña que un mozo le ofreció de una sola bocarada.

– ¡Vaya! Tú sí que tienes sed…

– ¡Cállate, Tanya! – con rudeza Bella espetó a su amiga, cruzándose de brazos y mirando toda enfurruñada hacia la pista de baile.

Una suave melodía instrumental comenzó a sonar, cuando Edward pidió autorización a Kate con la mirada para tomarla de la cintura y comenzar el baile. Ella, tímidamente asintió, poniendo enseguida una mano sobre el hombro de Edward, mientras con el otro agarraba su mano, comenzando a balancearse.

– Espero no hacerte pasar vergüenzas… soy pésima bailando… – susurró ella a Edward, quien soltó una risita.

– Lo estás haciendo estupendo, así que no pierdas la concentración – le indicó él con una sonrisa cómplice.

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron bailando, mientras Bella agarraba otra copa para zampársela de una sola vez.

– ¡Ey, es sólo un baile! – le dijo Jacob a Bella, quien había andado desaparecido durante casi toda la fiesta con su nuevo _amigo_ James.

– Lo sé, lo sé… y no me digas nada…

– De todos modos, debo admitir que se ven muy bien…

Fue lo que alcanzó a decir, antes de que Bella lo mirara asesinamente. Él le dio una sonrisita estúpida y nerviosa, para luego seguir contemplando a la pareja, quienes al terminar, se llevaron los aplausos de las personas, antes de que varias parejas se unieran a la pista.

– Fabuloso arquitecto, fabuloso – dijo Eleazar, el padre de Kate, acercándose a ellos – Me alegra que mi hija y usted sean tan…cercanos…

– Papá, por favor…

– Kate y yo hacemos un muy buen equipo de trabajo, señor – indicó Edward, seriamente – Además, nos estamos haciendo muy buenos amigos.

-Me alegra mucho, Edward.

– Bueno, si me disculpan, iré a ver a mi novia – dijo, dándole un guiño a Kate y alejándose luego de ellos. Por alguna razón, no le gustaba como ese hombre trataba a su hija.

Kate le comentó algunas cosas sobre su relación, pero él intuyó que había algo más detrás de esa socarrona risa que Eleazar colgaba en su cara. Sacudió su cabeza antes de llegar a Bella, quien estaba algo extraña. Pero no dio pie para que ella hiciera ni le dijera nada. Llegó, quitó de su mano el vaso, entregándoselo a Jacob y la guió de la mano hasta la pista, donde seguían sonando piezas suaves de baile. La aferró por la cintura y comenzaron a balancearse lentamente.

– ¿Viste? Agarré la liga… – dijo él, juguetón, alzando sus cejas y sonriendo pícaramente.

– Sí, ya te vi…

– Soy un tipo con suerte… – continuó él con tonito de broma. Ella no pudo evitar reírse y olvidarse de los celos de hace un rato.

– Si tú lo dices…

– Lo asevero… – asintió enérgicamente – ¡Mírame! Tengo a la mujer que amo entre mis brazos ahora mismo...

– Y ella te ama, tanto como tú a ella – dijo Bella, alcanzando con sus labios los de Edward. Se abrazó más a él, dejando su cabeza descansar en el hombro de él, mientras se movían. De pronto, ella reparo que entre las parejas de baile, había una muy especial – ¡Oh!

– ¿Qué?

– Esme y Carlisle Cullen están bailando

– ¿Qué? – preguntó él, buscando entre las demás parejas a su madre. Los vio en una actitud muy amigable, cuestión que lo incomodó un poco.

– ¿Te molesta?

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Edward, mirando seriamente a Bella – No tenía idea que se conocieran…

– Quizás se conocieron hoy…

– Pues la actitud de Cullen es bastante atrevida para haberla conocido recién hoy…

– ¿Estás celoso, Edward?

– ¿Celoso, yo? ¡Claro que no! – respondió muy seguro, juntando sus cejas y girándose de tal manera de quitar su vista de su madre… SU madre y el señor Cullen ese. Bella escondió su risa en el hombro de Edward, aunque no lo logró muy bien, pues el movimiento de sus hombros la delató.

– ¡¿Te estás riendo?!

– ¿Yoo? Noo… – respondió, sin dar la cara a su celoso novio.

En una de las mesas, una solitaria y algo cabizbaja Tanya bebía champaña en silencio, mirando a todos a su alrededor, cómo se divertían, mientras ella suspiraba frecuentemente con algo de pesar. Intentaba mejorar su ánimo, era la boda de su mejor amiga y no quería preocuparla, aunque Jane sabía qué era lo que la tenía así.

Tanya, allí, perdida en sus pensamientos, recordó masoquistamente la manera en la que se enteró de que Marco Von Schönherr, a quien conoció a través de Edward, era nada más y nada menos que padre de dos hijos… y al parecer tenía una mujer.

¿Cómo se enteró?

_Un día llegó al apartamento de Marco, cuando supo que él regresó a Los Angeles, después de un viaje de trabajo que lo tuvo fuera de la ciudad. Al llegar al apartamento, la sorprendió que dos pequeñines abrieran la puerta. Detrás de ellos, una morena y alta mujer llegó ahí y quedó mirando a Tanya, parada aun en la entrada. Tanya presintió en su estómago y su pecho de que algo andaba mal. Enseguida sintió la voz de Marco, que desde adentro gritaba:_

– _¡Mi amor, quien es!_

– _¡No lo sé! – gritó la morena mujer. Luego, dirigiéndose a Tanya -¿Sí, a quién busca?_

– _Yo… yo buscaba…_

_Y no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Marco apareció, con tenida sport y un delantal de cocina. Él la miró como si en la puerta hubiese un alienígena en vez de Tanya. Abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces en un par de segundos en medio de un silencio pesado entre ellos, hasta que Tanya carraspeó, enderezó los hombros, alzó la cabeza y dijo: _

– _No, me he equivocado de departamento. Lo siento. Buenas tardes – y así, estoicamente, dio media vuelta de regreso al elevador y una vez adentro, dejó caer sus lágrimas de rabia, dolor y pena. _

Después de eso, no volvió a llorar por él. En una junta de chicas, les contó a sus amigas lo que sucedió, asumiendo con dificultad y como gran golpe a su ego femenino, que ese mal nacido hijo de puta le había roto el corazón. Por cierto, Marco se intentó comunicar con ella de todas las formas posibles, pero ella lo mandaba al diablo, incluso la última vez se dio el lujo de lanzar un puñete a su cara, haciéndole sangrar la nariz.

Tanya sonrió ante el recuerdo de ver sangrar la nariz de Marco, gracias a su poderoso puño.

– ¿Puedo acompañarte? – Emmett Cullen se ubicó junto a ella, antes que Tanya pudiese responder. Ella apenas lo miró, asintiendo de cualquier modo. Emmett había pasado a ser parte del círculo de amigos cercano, y ella no había tenido oportunidad de dialogar con él. Pensó que sería buen momento.

– ¿Y cómo llevas la maternidad de Alice?

Emmett soltó un suspiro rápido antes de responder –Es raro… pero nos hace ilusión la llegada de un niño a la casa…

– ¿Y la llegada de Jasper?

– Eso es otra cosa… él es… extraño…

– Lo es – asintió Tanya sonriendo, cruzando sus piernas y continuando con su degustación de aquella muy fina champaña. Emmett la miró y sonrió también.

– Y… ¿qué hace una chica como tú, sola en una fiesta como esta? – enseguida se arrepintió de aquella media broma. Pero Tanya ahora lo miró y sonrió abiertamente.

– Ya no estoy sola. Tú estás acompañándome, ¿no?

– Lo estoy – coincidió él, lanzando otra sonrisa ahora algo más enigmática.

La novia, que en ese momento hablaba con alguien que acababa de conocer, vio a Tanya y Emmett hablando muy coquetamente y sintió deseos de aplaudir de la emoción. ¿Podría ser que Tanya y Emmett…?

– ¡Oye, a quien espías, eh! – preguntó Alex, cuando vio que su esposa miraba alucinada hacia algún lado. La abrazó por la espalda, rodeándola con los brazos por su cintura y descansando su barbilla sobre el hombro de su mujer.

– ¿No lo ves? Tanya y Emmett… – indicó, ilusionada, indicando con su cara hacia la pareja que mencionó. Alexander sonrió y levantó la cabeza para besar el tope de la cabeza de su romántica esposa.

– Sólo están conversando, amor.

– ¿Olvidas que lo nuestro comenzó con una pregunta tuya, sobre donde estaba la oficina del viejo Vulturi?

Alexander sonrió y se puso frente a su mujer, chocando su nariz con la de ella.

– Nunca, jamás olvidaré como se sintió aquí adentro cuando te vi allí – dijo, poniendo su mano sobre su pecho – Mi mundo se detuvo y en ese instante, quise tomarte entre mis brazos y sacarte de allí para llevarte conmigo.

– Te aseguro que no hubiera puesto obstáculo alguno…

– No haberlo sabido… - susurró Alex, antes de besar a su mujer y sentir la urgencia de tomarla ahora en sus brazos, llevársela y tenerla sólo para él.

La noche de fiesta siguió muy animada hasta que el deseo de Alexander de arrancarse con su mujer se concretó. Los recién casados se despidieron de sus padres y amigos y agradecieron a todos por acompañarlos en ese día tan importante y especial para ellos. Después de eso, ambos salieron rumbo al descapotable negro que los esperaba en la puerta, ante la lluvia de pétalos blancos que caía sobre ellos, los vítores y aplausos de la gente.

Los invitados se quedaron disfrutando de la animada fiesta después que los novios se despidieran para ir rumbo a su viaje de bodas. Todo el mundo bailaba al compás de las alegres canciones que la banda en vivo interpretaba. Todos, excepto un pensativo Edward Masen, que se encontraba bebiendo champaña en una de las mesas. Estaba solo, viendo como sus amigos y su novia quien bailaba junto a su amigo Jake, se divertían mientras inventaban unas extrañas coreografías al ritmo de la música.

Kate, que se encontraba también sola al otro extremo del salón, lo miró y decidió ir hasta él y hacerle compañía. Varias veces durante la noche, se vio tentada a acercársele, pero la presencia de Bella la apartaba, instintivamente. Aprovechó la algarabía en la pista de baile y se acercó hasta él, esquivando a las parejas que saltaban y bailaban alocadamente.

– ¿No te diviertes en la pista?

Edward giró su cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz de Kate y le sonrió con cortesía.

– No soy bueno bailando ese tipo de música. No me gusta, la verdad – reconoció, girándose completamente con su cuerpo hacia Kate, quien seguía de pie junto a él.

– ¿Puedo acompañarte?

– Claro, Kate – Edward se levantó como todo un caballero, y le ofreció la silla que había desocupada junto a él. Cuando ella se acomodó, automáticamente ambos alzaron sus copas y las hicieron chocar en un brindis silencioso – Debo decir que te ves espléndida esta noche – agregó Edward, provocando que Kate escondiera su rostro, mirando hacia el suelo.

– Oh, eres muy amable… – respondió ella. Tentativamente alzó los ojos y agregó – También te ves muy guapo…

– Es un simple smoking – indicó distraídamente con su dedo sobre su atuendo -Todos los varones andamos uniformados esta noche, al parecer…

-Puede ser, pero llevas el smoking con mucho estilo…

-Oye, me harás sonrojar – bromeó Edward, carcajeándose luego – Entonces… agarraste el ramo de la novia…

– Y tú la liga… y debo agregar que los bailes lentos se te dan muy bien – dijo ella, recordando la pieza de baile que les tocó compartir en medio de la celebración.

– Exageras… – negó Edward, sonriéndose.

– … Y… - dubitativamente, Kate formulo la pregunta – ¿Ya estás listo para partir a Nueva York? – preguntó, mientras jugueteaba con su copa medio vacía, mirando de reojo la reacción de él.

Edward bajó el nivel de su sonrisa haciéndola casi desaparecer y dejó escapar un suspiro. En dos días se tendría que montar sobre el avión y estar lejos de su Bella por los primeros diez largos días. Giró su cabeza hacia la pista de baile, donde la vio carcajeándose con Jacob, feliz de la vida, mientras bailaba.

– No. No estoy _muy_ listo que digamos… – admitió, cabizbajo.

– ¿Lo dices por Bella?

– Sí, lo digo por ella….

– ¿Crees que ella no soportará mantener una relación a distancia contigo?

"Sí" era la respuesta que Edward temía reconocer y formular, además de que la extrañaría como un loco. Pero debía tener fe en el amor que ambos se tenían. Era fuerte, irrevocable, tanto como para que la distancia no lograra separarlos. De cualquier forma no era para siempre ni era como si se alejaran tanto; además, se alternarían los viajes de visita cada diez o quince días. Y no dejarían de estar comunicados, de ningún modo.

– No – negó entonces, haciendo acopio de la fe que puso en su amor – Creo que nuestra relación se mantendrá tan firme como ahora, pese a la distancia. Además, ni que yo me fuera a la China. Estaré sólo a un par de horas de viaje. Podremos con ello – afirmó, convencido, ante la mirada serena de Kate, quien internamente suspiró, deseando encontrar a un hombre que la amara como él amaba a Bella.

Y mientras los colegas arquitectos seguían charlando, en la pista de baile una pareja de amigos disfrutaba de la _salsa. _Hasta que uno de ellos se detuvo a reparar en un detalle.

– La chica que está allí con Edward… – indicó Jacob, deteniéndose y mirando fijo hasta donde se encontraba precisamente Edward y Kate. Bella giró su cabeza hacia ellos y justo los vio carcajeándose por algo. Un calor interno y las ganas de golpear a alguien la sacudieron en cuanto vio la escena, sentimiento que por cierto se conoce más popularmente como _celos_. Celos que se incrementaron cuando ella, _la invaluable colega Kate_, puso una mano despreocupadamente sobre el hombro de su novio.

_"¡Mi novio!"_

– ¿Bella?

– ¡¿Eh…?! Ella, ella es su colega. Trabajan juntos en Nueva York. Se llama Kate y es prima de Alexander – dijo, sin quitar la vista roja de ellos. Fue peor cuando vio a los arquitectos alzar sus respectivas copas y brindar por algo, sin dejar de carcajearse. Tuvo que soportar estoicamente cuando ambos bailaron una _demasiado _romántica canción en medio de la celebración. Pero esto, que ella coqueteara así con Edward, no lo permitiría.

Aunque la verdad, Kate no estaba coqueteándole a Edward. Simplemente estaban charlando gratamente. Pero esa explicación lógica no haría cambiar de parecer a la celosa Bella, que se soltó impulsivamente de Jacob y se encaminó a paso firme hasta la jocosa parejita. Jacob, después que reaccionó y vio a su amiga como fiera en celo caminar hasta su hombre, la siguió para ver el combate de cerca.

– … y sus ojos se abrieron como platos… y comenzó a hacer unas graciosas reverencias… – contó Kate entre carcajadas. Según lo que supuso Bella, era algo como una anécdota que al parecer, Edward también estaba disfrutando, pues se reía de muy buena gana.

– Ejem…

Tras el carraspeo de Bella, Kate y Edward se voltearon a verla. Ella estaba erguida, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y unos de sus zapatos golpeaba sobre el piso del salón, "_tac, tac, tac…"._ Edward, en cuanto la vio, supo qué era lo que le pasaba. _"Oh, oh…"_

– Amor – se levantó enseguida y se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la cintura – Te hacía bailando aun…

– Estoy algo cansada – dijo, muy cortante, mirándolo y luego mirando a Kate, quien le sonrió, no recibiendo la misma cortesía por parte de Bella.

– ¿Quieres irte? – le preguntó Edward, suavemente.

– Sí… aunque si estás muy ocupado, yo puedo esperar… – respondió, mirándolo de regreso muy seriamente.

– Bella… – le advirtió suavemente. Ella lo miró y bufó, desvió su vista para otro lado.

– Si, bueno… – Kate se levantó, estirando su vestido de fiesta – Creo que yo también me retiraré. Hoy aquí fue una locura… y los pies me están matando…

– Claro, Kate – concedió Edward, amistosamente, mientras Bella seguían aun enfurruñada.

– ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo el domingo, Edward? – preguntó Kate, haciendo que Bella se tensara.

– Por la noche.

– Quizás coincidamos – dijo ella, con una media sonrisa.

-Quizás… - asintió Edward.

– Bien, bueno… Adiós Edward. Adiós Bella

– Buenas noches, Kate- respondió Bella. Kate caminó rápidamente rumbo al interior de la casa, un poco incómoda. Ella también notó el estado de Bella, que ella por cierto, no quiso provocar.

– ¿Te das cuenta que te comportaste como una niña pequeña con rabieta, no? – preguntó Edward a Bella, una vez Kate estuvo lejos.

– ¡Pues no! ¡Ella te estaba coqueteando! – reclamó, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho. Edward rodó los ojos y bufó, antes de responder.

– ¡Claro que no! Sólo hablábamos mientras tú bailabas con Jacob.

– ¡Muy conveniente! Mientras yo bailaba con mi amigo, tú coqueteabas con ella…

– Ok, suficiente – Edward se alejó, alzando una mano y deteniendo la vana palabrería de su novia – Al parecer ya has bebido suficiente. Es mejor que te lleve a tu casa para que descanses…

Bella levantó las manos y agarró a Edward por las solapas de su chaqueta, atrayéndolo hacia ella, dejando su rostro muy cerca del de ella – No quiero ir a mi casa a descansar…

Edward entrecerró sus ojos ante la hambrienta y lujuriosa mirada de su _ex –virgencita_, que se mordía el labio y apretaba a Edward con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

– Muy bien, mujer. Será como tú digas – susurró seductor sobre sus labios. Bella atrapó el labio inferior de Edward entre sus dientes, haciéndolo gruñir.

– ¿Se quedan? – preguntó Jacob, que presenció todo el encuentro. Sabía que la pregunta estaba de más, pues sabía además lo que la parejita esa haría saliendo de la fiesta.

– No. Nos vamos – respondió Edward, sin dejar de ver a los oscuros ojos de Bella –Adiós Jacob.

Dicho eso, Edward arrastró a Bella hasta la salida, la montó en el coche y condujo a toda velocidad hasta su apartamento, donde tan rápido como pudo le quitó el hermoso vestido de raso color malva que lucía tan bien su chica. La besó por todo lugar de su cuerpo don su boca fue capaz de alcanzar. Recorrió su cuerpo ya memorizado y prestó atención en los lugares que sabía a ella, la hacían alucinar de placer.

La oyó gritar, la oyó gemir, rogar más e implorar piedad, mientras él se alimentaba de ella, por completo y se acoplaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, sintiéndola parte de él, levantándola hacia el extremo del placer, sintiéndola y sintiéndose estallar en millones de partículas más de una vez.

-¡Edward, Edward, Edward…! – gritaba, susurraba y decía Bella entre gemidos, cuestión que Edward adoraba oír. Su nombre saliendo de la boca de su mujer de esa manera…

Ella era su vida. Él lo sabía. Y sabía lo difícil de pasar días sin ella, extrañándola horrores cada día. En aquello pensaba mientras su exhausta Bella, dormía desnuda entre sus brazos, después de hacer el amor.

Y así, el día y la hora de la despedida llegó sin remedio, estrangulando los sentimientos de Bella y Edward, que intentaban mantenerse estoicos el uno frente al otro. Hasta que en el aeropuerto ella no pudo más y se agarró del cuello de Edward a llorar.

– Sabes que es solo cuestión que me digas para que yo me quede aquí contigo…

– No… no haré eso, Edward…

– Bella

– Edward, mi amor – sus pequeñas manos abarcaron el rostro contraído de Edward – Yo estaré aquí, para ti, siempre. Podrías irte al otro lado del planeta, y yo seguiría aquí, amándote tan intensamente como lo hago.

Edward no pudo responder con palabras a esa declamación de amor. Sólo fue capaz de cerrar los ojos y estrellar su boca en la de ella. Llevaría consigo el sabor de sus labios y el recuerdo de toda ella lo acompañaría cada día que estuviesen separados.

A lo lejos, momentos después, él oyó el llamado para embarcar su vuelo, no queriendo dilatar más la despedida.

– Te amo, Bella. Ni lo olvides, ni lo dudes por un segundo, ¿sí?

– No lo haré.

– Bien – besó su nariz y chocó su frente a la de ella – Te veré en diez días, preciosa.

– Aquí te esperaré…

Edward asintió y besó profundamente a Bella una última vez. Luego, en silencio, tomó su equipaje de mano y la miró como ella intentaba secar los rastros de lágrimas que no sucumbían de sus ojos. Le sonrió, besó su frente y se giró luego sobre sus talones para entrar a la sala de embarque del aeropuerto, a esa hora lleno de gente yendo y viniendo.

Se giró una última vez hacia Bella cuando el encargado de recibir los ticket le solicitó a Edward el suyo. Bella levantó una mano y la batió en su dirección en señal de despedida, mientras con la otra sujetaba los gemidos de pena que salían sin querer de su boca. Él envió un beso con su mano hacia ella, recibió de regreso tu ticket timbrado y se encaminó a duras penas hacia el avión, perdiéndose de los ojos de la desconsolada Bella Swan.

¿Por qué tan dramática despedida? Quizás el deseo de apego recién descubierto por estos dos amantes que hace muy poco descubrieron la reciprocidad de sus sentimientos. O tal vez las inseguridades de Edward o el sentimentalismo de Bella. Una mezcla de muchas cosas, probablemente. La cuestión era que desde ahora, cada uno contaría cada minuto de los días que faltaban para volver a encontrarse y rogarían en silencio que el destino no pusiera trabas ni cargas tan pesadas para ambos.

_"Que Dios y Cupido nos ampare" _rogó cada uno, cuando iban de regreso y a solas de regreso a la triste realidad.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... =)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Dedicado a todas ustedes, que se dan el tiempo de leer, comentar, dejarlo entre sus alertas de favoritos... _**

**_¡Mil, mil gracias a cada una!_**

**_Algunos comentarios al final._**

**_=)_**

* * *

**18. A distancia.**

**~C&A~**

A primera hora de la mañana del día jueves de la primera semana de diciembre, al arquitecto Edward Masen checaba en su escritorio un par de documentos de gestión, antes de poner toda su atención en un par de dibujos técnicos que debía revisar para aprobar y poner en marcha. Mientras hacía eso, tarareaba mentalmente la melodía de "Zero 7" que llenaba su luminosa y moderna oficina en el décimo piso del edificio de las empresas Battenberg, filial construcción, en Nueva York.

Se sentía animado, ya que viajaría a Los Angeles al día siguiente y se encontraría con su amor, como sucedía cada dos semanas, que era lo que más alcanzaban a estar lejos el uno del otro. Se turnaban en viajar, una vez cada uno. Pero los tres días de reencuentro cada vez se hacían ingratamente cortos, al contrario de los quince días de espera, que se notaban eternos.

_"Dos días y estás con ella… dos días…" _pensaba, sonriendo y lleno de ánimo.

Cuatro golpes en la puerta lo hicieron alzar la cabeza:

– ¿Edward? – Kate asomó la cabeza en por la puerta semi abierta, después que Atenea, la secretaria del departamento de arquitectura le dijera que entrara sin problema después de golpear. Ella no necesitaba anuncio alguno.

– Adelante Kate… – indicó él con una sonrisa cortes en su rostro. Kate sonrió de regreso y caminó hacia quedar frente al escritorio de Edward.

Estaba nerviosa, no le llevaba buenas noticias. Probablemente jodería la mañana y el resto de los días de su colega arquitecto. Pero ni modo.

– Sí, hola Edward… bueno… tengo que… tengo que decirte algo… – tartamudeaba ella, manteniéndose de pie frente al escritorio de su colega, balanceándose sobre sus pies y jugueteando con sus dedos. Ella sabía cuál sería su reacción cuando ella le dijera… eso.

Y él supuso algo.

Soltó su lápiz y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes hacia ella.

– Dispara, Kate.

– Creo que no podrás viajar este fin de semana…

Y hasta allí llegó el buen ánimo que lo acompañó durante la mañana.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Edward exclamó casi en un grito, mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia adelante y colocaba ambas manos sobre el escritorio, como si la verdad su intención fuese saltar sobre ella en pos de ataque.

Kate dio un paso hacia atrás abriendo los ojos con desmesura, pues ciertamente la realidad superaba a la imaginación, ya que ella intuyó sobre cuál sería la reacción de Edward, la que en verdad fue bastante peor de lo que ella imaginó.

– Hay un par de análisis que deben checar… el ingeniero y tú este viernes y sábado por la noche… la maquinaria estará disponible solo esos dos días, y el ingeniero dio la orden para… – mientras ella explicaba con mucho nerviosismo, Edward cerraba los ojos, soltaba sonoramente el aire de sus pulmones, se aflojaba el nudo de su maldita corbata y pasaba luego sus manos por su cabello y su rostro reiteradas veces, en claro gesto de intento por mantener el control de su ira, que bullía dentro de él.

– Ok, bien, entiendo…. – _"¡Por un jodido y mal nacido demonio! ¿Acaso soy el único arquitecto aquí?..." _ espetó y rabió en su cabeza. Luego miró a Kate, quien lo observaba con ojos de disculpa. Él lo sabía, no era culpa de ella… pero Kate era arquitecto, también. Quizás ella… – ¿Y tú no puedes…?

– Me dejaste a cargo del trabajo en Washington, ¿lo olvidas? El equipo debemos viajar esta noche… y tú estás a cargo de esta obra – dijo suave, alzando sus hombros y ladeando su cabeza.

Edward suspiró y negó, recordando ese detalle – Tienes razón… no te preocupes, entiendo… – lo entendía y lo aceptaba, con todo el dolor de su corazón, pues no le quedaba de otra.

– Bueno, me voy. Debo hacer que el jefe firme unas autorizaciones y preparar un par de cosas para el viaje ¿necesitas algo?

– No linda, puedes irte ya. Recuerda enviar los avances del trabajo en Washington.

– Lo haré… – dijo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar rumbo a la puerta. Pero antes de salir, se giró en dirección al cabreado arquitecto, quien masajeaba sus parpados con la yema de sus dedos – Y Edward… lo lamento de verdad. Sé cómo te friega tener que ceder tu tiempo con Bella…

– Está bien, Kate. De verdad, no tienes de que preocuparte. No es tu culpa… ni la mía…

– Podrías decirle que viniera…

– Podría…

Después que la atormentada Kate saliera, Edward corto el hilo de música que seguía sonando desde su ordenador y agarró su móvil para llamar a Bella. Debía de contarle de cómo sus planes se habían fastidiado. Observó la hora, las nueve y trece minutos. En Los Angeles serían pasadas las seis de la mañana, calculó él.

No, no le jodería el día desde tan temprano. Ya a medio día le hablaría para contarle.

Otros dos golpes en su puerta lo hicieron mirar hacia allí. Su secretaria, la joven señorita Atenea Williams, entro con su block de notas en la mano y su sonrisa de boba colgándole de la cara, como cada vez que veía a su joven y guapo jefe.

– El señor Alexander Battenberg y los demás ejecutivos ya lo espera en la sala de juntas…

– Es verdad – dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza y levantándose de su asiento – Atenea, por favor, anule mi vuelo de mañana en la noche.

– Como diga.

– Y por favor, confirme mi reunión para esta tarde con los dibujantes. Hay un par de cosas que corregir en unos planos.

– Enseguida. Con su permiso.

– Gracias, Atenea.

Con su Tablet, su BlackBerry, unos documentos y un recién aparecido dolor de cabeza, Edward fue rumbo a la sala, donde Alexander lo esperaba para revisar los detalles de a los últimos detalles antes de dar comienzo al levantamiento de obra del primer edificio en la capital económica estadounidense.

– Edward, buenos días.

– Que tal te va, Alex… – saludó extendiendo su mano hacia él, enseguida lo hizo con los tres ejecutivos de igual manera.

– Vaya… por lo que veo, mejor que a ti – comentó Alex en voz baja, de tal manera que solo Edward lo oyera. Edward lo había saludado serio y con el entrecejo fruncido. No era común en él ese comportamiento.

– Estás recién casado. Es lógico que andes sonriendo las veinticuatro horas del día… – respondió Edward.

No quería hacer mención de la mala noticia que arruinó su mañana hace momentos atrás. Conociendo a Alex, le diría que él lo autorizaba a viajar. Pero él era malditamente responsable y profesional, por lo que entendía que eso no podía ser. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Planos, maquetas, estudios, presupuestos, todo fue revisado minuciosamente por los profesionales, que coincidieron en que todo estaba listo para comenzar. Luego de la junta de casi dos horas, Edward y Alex se quedaron revisando algunos detalles del trabajo.

- Charlie Swan estará a cargo de los aspectos externos de la construcción con su empresa contratista, que se comenzará a realizar a mediados de este mes…

– Un momento, Edward – detuvo Alexander a Edward, alzando su dedo índice – ¿Dijiste Charlie Swan?

– Sí. Trabaja con tu equipo hace tiempo. Es el representante de la empresa contratista.

– Sí, pero no reparé en un detalle hasta ahora… ¿él y Bella son parientes o algo? Lo digo por el apellido.

Edward soltó el aire de sus pulmones y pasó su mano por su ya desordenada cabellera un par de veces, un tanto nervioso.

Hacía tres o cuatro meses que sabía de la existencia de Charlie Swan y su vínculo con Bella, a quien, dicho sea de paso, extrañaba como un demente…

– ¿Edward?

– Oh, perdona Alex – cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza – Eso… lo de Charlie y Bella es… complicado.

– Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes, Edward.

Edward suspiró y abrevió la historia para Alex – En resumidas cuentas, Charlie Swan es el padre de Bella, y ella no lo sabe… o no sabe que yo lo conozco.

– ¡Oh, vaya! Pensé que se trataba de relación tío-sobrina o algo así, pero padre e hija… – reconoció Alex su sorpresa, mientras rascaba su nuca – ¿Pero si ella no lo sabe, cómo puedes entonces saberlo tú?

– Conozco a Bella hace años, Alex. Sé de la historia con su padre. Él abandonó a su esposa y su pequeña hija y nunca más apareció, o nunca más Bella quiso saber de él –explicó Edward, ante el mudo asentimiento de Alex. Edward continuó – Cuando conocí a Charlie, también reparé en su apellido y traté de hacer memoria sobre si Bella alguna vez me dijo el nombre de su padre… pero no necesité que me lo dijera, ella heredó sus ojos, Alex. Después hablé con Aurora, y ella confirmó mis sospechas. Ella no sabe que yo trabajo con él… y no he encontrado la oportunidad adecuada para contárselo…

– Ya veo… – dijo Alex, que ya con el resumen de todo el cuento, logró hacerse una idea de todo –Pero tendrás que decírselo, finalmente.

– No sé… quiero decir, se lo diré, pero no creo que cambie mucho su situación con ella.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que no debes escondérselo por mucho tiempo. Debes dejar que ella tome esa decisión, digo, si acercarse a su padre o dejar las cosas tal cual. Además, que tú le escondas algo así, puede causarte problemas directamente con ella….

– Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Alexander, pero ahora el tiempo con ella es tan escaso, que simplemente… – se excusó, alzándose de hombros y negando con su cabeza.

– Sí, bueno, sobre eso… pensé que al regresar de mi luna de miel, encontraría tu carta de renuncia sobre mi mesa. No pensé que fueras capaz de venirte, dejándola allá – reconoció Alexander, aflojando un poco el nudo de su negra corbata de seda italiana – No sé si yo podría hacerlo.

– Dos meses llevo aquí, lejos de ella… y me estoy volviendo loco… – admitió, dejando caer su cara entre la palma de sus manos.

– Edward, te ofrecería la transferencia a Los Angeles, pero sabes que el movimiento está aquí y tu presencia es imprescindible. Lo que podría hacer es ofrecerle a Bella algo para que ella se viniera…

– No lo aceptaría. Adora su trabajo en la empresa de Carlisle, además está Aurora, su abuela. No la dejaría sola, y ella a estas alturas de su vida, no aceptaría venirse aquí. Dice que está muy vieja y esas cosas.

– Esa mujer, Aurora, tiene una vitalidad que ya me la quisiera yo.

– También yo…

Cuando acabaron, Alex se fue hasta su oficina en otro edificio de la ciudad, cerca de allí. Él no trabajaba directamente en la empresa constructora, pero le gustaba estar al tanto de todo. La cuestión es que cada uno se fue hasta su oficina.

Edward, de regreso en su oficina, se ubicó detrás de su escritorio y repasó la charla que tuvo con Alex, sobre hablarle a Bella de Charlie… _"¡Demonios!". _Iba a ser difícil, sobre todo cuando ella supiera que él conocía a su progenitor hace bastante y que él y su abuela hablaron el tema a sus espaldas, que se lo escondieron.

Observó el reloj y vio que ya eran las once. _"No, todavía no…"_ se dijo, recordando que debía llamar a su amor y decirle que este fin de semana no podrían verse.

Pobre y desdichado arquitecto. Hace catorce días que no veía a Bella y ahora, tendría que esperar catorce días más para volver a verla… _"No, no creo ser capaz…" _pensaba, mirando y acariciando con sus dedos la fotografía de su chica que reposaba sobre su escritorio.

Edward sentía que iba a volverse loco. Dos meses lejos fueron suficientes para saber que no soportaría mucho tiempo más, conformándose sólo con visitas esporádicas. Sentía que su amor por ella, era directamente proporcional a la distancia, pues al parecer, mientras más lejos estaba de ella, más sentía que la amaba. La distancia no menguaba el amor, muy por el contrario, se sentía más compenetrado a ella.

Pero de noche, cuando llegaba a su apartamento, añoraba verla a ella, allí, esperándolo. Y como sabía que eso no ocurriría, se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche trabajando. Como probablemente ocurriría esa noche, también.

No le quedó de otra que encender su ordenador y concentrarse en su trabajo, a ver si así las horas pasaban más rápido.

**~C&A~**

Tanya llegó junto a Jasper a trabajar en la compañía de la familia Cullen hacía ya un mes. Cada uno presentó sus respectivas cartas de renuncia irrevocable en la empresa del viejo Vulturi, quien por cierto, se veía sumido cada vez más en la mismísima mierda.

Tanya Denali era parte del equipo creativo, al igual que Jacob y Bella, por lo que hacían un buen trabajo de equipo. El ingeniero Whitlock trabajaba en la planta ejecutiva de la empresa, _"Lo que me convierte en su jefe, por lo que deben comenzar a llamarme señor don Jasper, ¿me oyen?" _bromeaba él con sus amigos.

– ¡¿Viste lo que salió hoy en el diario?! – preguntó Tanya a Bella, mientras subían el ascensor, aquel jueves por la mañana. Bella miró con extrañeza a su amiga.

– Creo que no… - reconoció Bella, mientras pulsaba el número del piso al que ambas subían.

– El viejo Vulturi tiene sobre él una demanda colectiva tan grande como el trasero de Pavarotti. Lo califican como un escándalo y dicen que arriesga incluso años de prisión – explicó Tanya con ímpetu, mientras checaba en el espejo del ascensor que estuviera todo bien con el elegante traje blanco invierno dos piezas _Dolce Gabbana_ que lucía ese día.

Bella no pudo evitar hacer la típica comparación: Tanya vistiendo sofisticada y elegantemente, y ella, con su montgomery verde para capear el frio de diciembre, bajo el cual cubría su siempre tan destartalada y habitual ropa: jeans, jersey y botas. Negó mentalmente con su cabeza, y retomó el tema de conversación.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó, mirándola por el reflejo del espejo – Aunque ya intuíamos que él podía estar metido en temas sucios, pero tanto como para ir a dar a la cárcel…

– La justicia tarda pero llega, dicen. Quizás hace cuánto tiempo lleve escondiendo polvo bajo el tapete…

– Oye ¿Crees que nos involucren? Nosotros trabajábamos con ellos y quizás puedan involucrarnos con sus negocios sucios… – comentó un poco preocupada.

– Oye Bella, relájate. Esos negocios el viejo los hacía a escondidas y con personas de otro nivel. Nosotros simplemente fuimos trabajadores que nada teníamos que ver con la administración…

– Eso espero.

Cuando el elevador las dejó en su piso de destino, ambas salieron rumbo a la oficina que compartían, mientras seguían comentando el notición tipo bomba que Tanya acababa de soltar, cuando de sopetón se encontraron con Emmett, quien al parecer, iba de salida. Él, tan caballero como siempre, saludó a ambas damas. Bella estuvo atenta al saludo entre sus dos amigos, pues las cosas entre ellos eran… como decirlo… extrañas.

A veces, cuando salían en grupo, Tanya y Emmett se quedaban mirando como si quisieran comunicarse de esa forma, pero era cosa que se pusieran a hablar para que discutieran sobre cualquier cosa. Si Tanya decía blanco, Emmett iba y decía que el blanco era una estupidez y que era mil veces mejor el negro. Y viceversa.

De cualquier modo, el ánimo de ambos era mejor. Tanya ya no suspiraba por su fugaz amor por el abogado Marco Von Schönherr, ni Emmett por Rose. Digamos que los dos estaban en proceso de cura.

Proceso que para Emmett era bastante más difícil, por lo que él mismo había contado a Bella.

Sobre todo cuando un día, volvió a verla.

_Royce King era uno de los inversionistas en el nuevo proyecto que repuntó a su empresa "Stella". Por lo tanto, no era novedad que ese magnate fuera a reuniones y se encontrara con Emmett, a quien, sutilmente, le restregaba en la cara que él era el dueño de Rosalie. _

_Emmett esquivaba muy bien los ataques del tipo ese, restándole importancia a la presencia de King Royce, hasta que una noche, en una de las tantas malditas cenas de negocios, vio a King llegando del brazo de su flamante mujer… de su flamante mujer embarazada._

_Emmett sintió la tierra abrirse bajo sus pies y succionarlo desde el mismísimo centro del infierno. Sintió que caía vertiginosamente por el vacío, mientras su corazón bombeaba furioso y doliente. Oía el ruido ambiente a lo lejos, desvanecerse, mientras la imagen de Rosalie con su barriga prominente de tres o cuatro meses, lanzaba latigazos de dolor a su razón y a su corazón. _

_La imagen de Rosalie Hale embarazada era hermosamente cruel. Cruel, al menos para él._

– _¿Hijo? – Carlisle, quien para situaciones como esas tenía un radar, sobre sus hijos, se acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro, y pudo sentir el dolor irradiar de él._

_El padre de Emmett hubiese dado cualquier cosa en ese momento para evitarle ese sufrimiento a su hijo, pero como alguien decía por ahí, el sufrimiento es parte del aprendizaje y el aprendizaje nos fortalece y nos hace madurar._

– _¿Emmett, hijo? – reiteró Carlisle._

_Con la cabeza gacha y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, al igual que sus puños colgando en sus costados, trataba de hilar palabras _– _Papá… yo no… yo no sé…_

– _Calma hijo. _

_Carlisle vio a Rosalie antes que su hijo lo hiciera y no pudo negarlo, se sorprendió al verla. Ella, cuando lo vio, agachó la cabeza, escondiendo su mirada de Carlisle. Ni siquiera lo saludó, se sentía tan avergonzada, que lo único que ella quería, era salir corriendo de allí. _

_-Sólo… sólo dame un momento, papá, por favor – dijo Emmett a duras penas, antes de salir de allí a refugiarse al baño. Se afirmó sobre el lavamanos, inspirando y expirando pesadamente. Enseguida abrió la llave, y mojó su cara repetidas veces. _

_"Qué te extraña, Emmett. Ella es casada, y lo más lógico es que quieran… supéralo ya, Emmett" se dijo frente al espejo. Secó su cara con papel, irguió su postura, volvió a inspirar y expirar, dio media vuelta y estoicamente se fue rumbo a la cena. Era una cena de trabajo, algo importante, y una antigua novia no iba a venir a arruinarlo. No ahora, no mañana ni nunca más. Esa fue la promesa que él se hizo aquel día. _

_Ese día, Emmett Cullen cerró su historia de amor con Rosalie Hale bajo siete llaves, obligándose a olvidarla. Como sea. _

Durante aquella mañana, la empresa de los Cullen había estado llena de movimiento, incluso para Bella, que repasaba muestrarios de material para la remodelación de una sala de arte, con aspectos minimalistas y materiales biosustentables, lo que a ella le encantaba.

Pero lo que más le encantaba, era que ya era jueves y que vería por fin al día siguiente, después de quince interminables días a su amado príncipe Edward Masen. Tenía planes para ambos, sólo para dos. Una cena ultra romántica a la luz de las velas… y conversar mucho…

No, mentira. No pensaba ocupar su tiempo a solas con él en conversar mucho.

Hablarían, claro, pero ella se dedicaría a amarlo y a dejarse amar, porque por todos los dioses, lo extrañaba.

_"Ahhh, Edward…"_ suspiró estrepitosamente, cuestión que la hizo carcajear.

El sonido de "Whole Lotta Vole", de Led Zeppelin, canción favorita de Edward, sonó fuerte desde su IPhone. Era el tema que usaba como tono de llamada entrante cuando precisamente él la llamaba. Por lo que el sonido alegró su mañana.

Contestó enseguida:

– ¡Edward! – exclamó ella con mucha alegría, mientras su corazón martillaba de la expectación de sólo oír su voz.

Edward al responder, puso la mejor voz que pudo.

– Hola hermosa, cómo va todo…

– De locos aquí… ¿Cómo va todo allí? ¿A qué hora llegas mañana? – preguntó esto último muy entusiasta. De los puros nervios cruzaba los dedos de sus pies y mordía su labio. Su corazón seguía haciendo estragos dentro de su pecho.

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras jalaba su cabello. Carraspeó y con voz titubeante respondió:

– Amor, sobre eso… yo… yo no…

– ¿No podrás venir, verdad?– susurró con miedo, interrumpiéndolo, pues inmediatamente al oír las tan inseguras palabras de Edward, ella supo que algo no iba bien.

– Bella, lo siento mi amor, la obra se levantará en un par de días y…

– Entiendo, Edward… – susurró serenamente, cerrando sus ojos y reteniendo sus lágrimas de pena – Sabíamos que esto pasaría, que no siempre nos veríamos según lo planeado, y supongo que no tiene caso que vaya tampoco, si estarás en la obra todo el fin de semana…

– Yo sería el más feliz si vienes, amor.

– Pero no sería práctico, lo sabes Edward. Además, conseguir vuelos a estas alturas es complicado y saldría costoso…

– ¡Me estoy volviendo loco aquí, Bella! – exclamó con vehemencia, haciendo que Bella diera un respingo en el asiento de su escritorio – Yo tendría que estar allí, a tu lado. No tendría que estar contando quince días para verte… ¡Yo odio esto!

– Edward… yo lo siento… siento que las cosas no puedan ser de otra manera… quizás… quizás cualquier otra mujer, hubiese dejado todo y se hubiera ido contigo, sin más… pero yo…

– ¡Detente, Bella! Me valen el resto de las mujeres.

– Siento no poder seguirte, Edward. Lo siento, de verdad.

– Nena, no te pongas así, por favor… – suplicó Edward, con la voz estrangulada de la pena – ¿Sabes qué? Me importa una mierda el trabajo. Me regreso mañana definitivamente a Los Angeles y…

– ¡No Edward! No lo hagas…. Tú y yo sabíamos que eventualidades como estas podían suceder. Amor, que no puedas viajar, no cambia las cosas. Tienes responsabilidades allí, yo lo entiendo. Yo te amo igual o más que siempre.

– Bella, mi amor…

– Te amo, Edward. Te amo.

– Y yo amo a ti, mi Bella hermosa. En cuanto pueda me monto en un avión para verte… no esperaré quince días más…

– Oye, no te desesperes, estoy aquí, contigo, esperándote, ¿lo olvidas?

– No amor, no lo olvido, cada día te siento conmigo… – susurró él con añoranza. Después de unos segundos en los que ambos suspiraron, Edward decidió cambiar el tono y el tema de la conversación – Bueno… cuéntame algo lindo…

– ¿Algo lindo? – se carcajeó Bella, seguida por Edward – No sé si sea lindo, pero Tanya me contó de una noticia que leyó sobre Aro…

– La leí esta mañana y no me extraña la verdad. La empresa de Vulturi está en picada. Apuesto que perderá todo lo que tiene, por pura negligencia.

– Ya lo creo.

– ¿Y qué harás hoy? ¿Saldrás a parrandear con Tanya? Ella es una mala influencia… – bromeó Edward.

– Tanya es tu amiga también, no hables así de ella. Sobre la parranda, pues hay algo de eso… sólo que no con Tanya.

– ¿Con quién entonces?

– Quedamos de cenar con mi abuela y Esme… creo que te lo comenté…

– Es cierto, lo hiciste…

– Quizás Carlisle nos acompañe también… - comentó con picardía, mordiendo su labio.

– Sé lo que tratas de hacer, Bella… – repicó Edward.

Bella hacía mención a la "relación" fortuita entre Esme y Carlisle, quienes se conocieron al parecer, para el matrimonio de Jane y Alex. Desde ahí, Carlisle comenzó a frecuentarla, y pues al parecer, allí estaba naciendo una "amistad muy linda" como decía Esme. Aunque Edward, el hijo celoso, no encontrara que esa relación fuese linda. Para nada.

**~C&A~**

– Arquitecto, está todo listo para comenzar las detonaciones – le indicó uno de los obreros.

– Por favor, vuelva a checar que no haya nadie cerca, y corrobore con el prevencionista de riesgos que todo esté en su lugar – indicó Edward.

– Como diga.

Edward estaba concentrado en el trabajo, por decisión propia. Quería concentrarse en su trabajo y evitar pensar que a esa hora, en otras circunstancias, él estaría con su Bella. En medio del ruido de las detonaciones, él checaba con el ingeniero, el prevencionista y el contratista sobre algunos detalles y delineaba algunas tareas importantes por cubrir.

– La maquinaria está en posición para comenzar con el trabajo. El calculista está midiendo y marcando el suelo donde deben comenzar – informó Charlie a Edward, a quien también le había tocado trabajar ese fin de semana.

– Perfecto – admitió Edward, firmando unos papeles.

– Todo marcha bien, de momento. ¿Le ofrezco una taza de café, arquitecto?

– Sí, me vendría bien una taza de café, Charlie.

Charlie pidió por teléfono que llevaran dos jarras de café y unas donas hasta la oficina técnica que habían levantado en la obra. Mientras Edward se sentaba a la mesa, dejando su casco metálico y su móvil sobre la mesa, pensando que quizás era el momento de comenzar a investigar sobre la actual vida del famoso Charlie Swan.

– Y bueno, Charlie, ¿tienes más trabajo fuera de éste?

– Oh, no de momento. Este proyecto absorbe mi capital humano y mi tiempo. Es el primer proyecto tan ambicioso de la familia Battenberg, al menos en el área de la construcción.

– Lo sé… y… ¿tu familia es de aquí? – preguntó Edward, con aire despreocupado.

– No originalmente. Viví mucho tiempo en Los Angeles, mi juventud prácticamente la pasé ahí… – contó, bajando la cabeza y rascando su cuero cabelludo – Luego me mudé a Seattle, donde conocí a mi actual esposa y donde nacieron mis dos hijos. Luego nos mudamos aquí por trabajo…

– Así que Los Angeles…

– Sí – afirmó, levantándose y mirando por la ventana – Fue una época dura de mi vida, sabe…

_"Sí, y te aseguro que para la familia que abandonaste allí, también fue duro…"_ quiso decirle Edward, pero se tragó sus palabras.

– ¿Cómo así, Charlie? – insistió Edward, sin mucha esperanza de que el contratista Swan le contara algo de su pasado, por lo que cuando Charlie se puso a hablarle, a Edward lo sorprendió.

– Cuando uno es joven, arquitecto, se cometen muchos errores, porque se es inmaduro. Y cuando más tarde intenta arreglarlos… puede ser muy tarde… perdí una parte importante de mí allí, Edward.

– ¿Y por qué no va y lo recupera?

– Ojalá fuera tan fácil…. Lo intenté muchas veces, pero…

Una mujer de unos cincuenta años, llegó en ese momento con una bandeja con dos cafés y una caja con donas. Se despidió de los varones y salió rápidamente. Charlie se ubicó junto a Edward en torno a la mesa de madera, sumido en los recuerdos que esa charla trajo a él, mientras revolvía su café. Edward suspiró al oír las palabras del contratista y recordó lo que Aurora hace tiempo le dijo, sobre que Charlie intentó acercarse, pero Bella se negó a eso. Quizás el hombre sí quiso rectificar de verdad…

– ¿Y qué me dice de usted? – preguntó Charlie, alejándose un poco de sus recuerdos – ¿No es casado, no?

– No, no lo soy… – _"Todavía…"_

– Pero tendrá novia…

– La tengo, sí – admitió, sonriendo.

– ¿Es de aquí? Los muchachos decían que la señorita Kate podría ser su novia…

– Oh, no, claro que no – negó enérgicamente, rectificando enseguida – Mi novia está en Los Angeles…

– ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo se llama esa novia?

_"Le digo, no le digo, le digo, no le digo… le digo"_

– Bella. Mi novia se llama Bella.

Charlie se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, para luego, paulatinamente, comenzar a abrir los ojos con sorpresa y un poco de pánico quizpás, mientras Edward evaluaba su reacción.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos; Charlie no quería articular con palabras, la pregunta que se le atravesó en la garganta y que taladraba en su cabeza. Quería saber si esa Bella, ese nombre, coincidía con el de su hija… algo le decía que no.

Mientras que Edward quería que lo preguntara. Lo presentía… Hasta que no aguantó más, así que como si le leyera la mente, el arquitecto emitió la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada de Charlie.

- Isabella Swan.

Charlie llevó su mano hasta la boca y parpadeó reiteradamente, con mucha rapidez. Arrastró su silla hacia atrás con fuerza, emitiendo un ruido estruendoso con las patas de este, levantándose luego para otra vez ir a contemplar por la ventana, aunque en verdad, no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que se dejaba ver por ésta.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y uno de los muchachos entró, avisando que "_el mero jefe_" había llegado a la obra. Edward se levantó lentamente, sin haber bebido siquiera de su café ni comido alguna de las donas. No hubo tiempo. Asintió en dirección al muchacho que traía el aviso y se acercó a él para salir a recibir a Alexander.

– ¡Jefe Charlie! ¡¿Usted no viene?! – preguntó el chico a su jefe, que seguía perdido con su vista fuera de la ventana. Charlie apenas movió su cabeza hacia el niño y asintió, hablando en voz baja.

– Voy enseguida, muchacho.

Edward no quiso insistir más con el tema. Debía ser respetuoso con Charlie. No podía volverse contra él, pues como él mismo dijo, cometió un error de juventud que le costó perder algo valioso: su hija. Y no era que Charlie lo hubiese contado la historia, dejándose él como la víctima. Aurora era testigo que Charlie siempre llamaba e incluso intentó acercarse a su hija, pero Bella, tan terca como era, se negaba. Incluso del dinero que deposita mensualmente para Bella, y que había sido de ayuda para Aurora y los estudios de Bella.

Así que lo dejó a solas y respetó su silencio.

Charlie sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su jeans cuando estuvo solo, la abrió y rebuscó hasta encontrar una pequeña foto en sepia. El retrato de una niñita con grandes ojos oscuros, dos trenzas que sujetaban su largo cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, un vestidito vaporoso y su sonrisa, que dejaba ver el espacio de un diente que se le había caído.

Charlie Swan cada noche sacaba esa foto y pedía perdón a su hija y a Dios por no haber sido lo suficientemente maduro y valiente como para tratar con los problemas con su joven esposa, o no abandonar a su hija, o no ser lo suficientemente persistente como para recuperarla. _"Isabella, mi nena, mi linda Bella…"_

Y qué ironía de la vida: haber puesto a ese joven arquitecto novio de su hija, para trabajar con él por coincidencia del destino o designios divinos para algún propósito…

– ¡Jefe Charlie, lo esperan afuera! – el grito del chico que regresó a la oficina en busca de su jefe. Charlie sacudió la cabeza, guardó con rapidez la foto de regreso en su lugar y caminó hacia la puerta, y continuar con su trabajo. Como debía de ser.

**~C&A~**

_Veinticuatro años atrás._

_Era ya entrada la noche. Su pequeña hijita de cuatro años, su hermoso sol, dormía pacíficamente en su camita, abstraída de todo y de todos. _

_La casa estaba en silencio, el día había terminado, al menos para el resto. Menos para ella, que en días como esos, "sus días de triunfo", como decía Aurora su madre, le costaba conciliar el sueño. Sí, pues su madre decía que un día sobria para ella debía ser un día de triunfo, aunque ella deseara en silencio sentir el alcohol bajar por su garganta. _

_Y como siempre ocurría cuando el insomnio la atormentaba, Renée se sentaba en frente de su escritorio, sacaba su cuaderno y comenzaba a escribir una carta más de las que seguramente jamás enviaría. Una carta para su amado Charlie:_

_"Charlie, mi amor._

_¿Qué será de ti? ¿Ya me habrás olvidado? ¿Cuántas veces debo pedirte perdón, cuántas veces debo pedirte que regreses? Te extraño, mi amor. Te extraño en mis días, te extraño en mis noches. La nena, tu Bella pregunta por ti. Ven por ella, Charlie, ven por mí y sácame de este infierno de alcohol y soledad. _

_Sé que fui yo misma quien te sacó de mi vida, quien te alejó, pero juro con todo mi corazón que esta vez será diferente. Llevo tres días sin beber, sabes. Y sé que puedo lograrlo. Pero no puedo sola, te necesito a mi lado… vuelve, Charlie, vuelve a mi… "_

_Esa era la tónica de las cartas de amor que Renée escribía para su marido Charlie en la sobriedad, pues entendía que la del error era ella._

_Pero en la ebriedad su actitud era completamente opuesta y radical, no lo concebía: _

_"Charlie:_

_Maldigo el día que te conocí. Maldigo el día en que me casé contigo. Maldigo que seas el padre de mi hija. Espero que ahora estés contento, revolcándote con tu amante, mientras yo sufro… no te atrevas a volver, maldito hijo de puta… "_

_Ella misma lo echó de la casa, un día, en medio de su borrachera, lanzándole cuanto objeto contundente tuvo a la mano y amenazándolo con matarlo, matarse ella o mínimo llamar a la policía. Le espetaba saber de su amante. Amante que por cierto era real en la imaginación de Renée, pues Charlie amaba a su mujer y no había nadie más que ella._

_Pero las peleas eran tantas y a veces tan violentas por parte de Renée, que a Charlie con todo el dolor de su corazón, no le quedó más que irse, no sin intentar arreglar las cosas con su esposa, pero ella estaba más dominada por el alcohol y por la idea de ese supuesto engaño._

_Pero Charly no iría lejos, no dejaría a su pequeña nenita sola con Renée en el estado en que se encontraba; y ella no cedería a entregarse, por lo que se atrevió a interponer acciones legales, para salvaguardar a su hijia y de cierto modo a su propia mujer._

_ El tribunal, después de semanas, y después de corroborar la historia que Charlie contó, entregó la tuición de la pequeña Bella a su padre y a su abuela materna y obligó a Renée a someterse a un tratamiento para superar su alcoholismo y eventualmente recuperar a su hija._

_ Pero para eso, al parecer, ya era tarde. Su deseo por la bebida era más fuerte. _

_Se internó tres veces en un centro de rehabilitación para alcohólicos, pero no duraba allí más de dos semanas. Siempre se escapaba y llegaba a casa de su madre, quien cuidaba de la pequeña Bella, con el dinero que Charlie llevaba para ella, quien por cierto visitaba a su suegra y a su pequeña hija a diario._

_Renée vivió con su madre, después de intentar sin buenos resultados el tratamiento. Hasta que un año más tarde, los síntomas de una cirrosis fulminante la atacaran y finalmente la mataran, cuando su hija Bella recién cumplía los cinco añitos. _

_Después que Renée falleciera, Charlie sufrió el dolor de perder a su amada en tales circunstancias, pero se mantenía en pie por su niñita a quien visitaba diariamente, hasta que si más remedio tuvo que migrar de Los Angeles, pues las puertas laborales allí se estaban cerrando para él. _

_Charlie antes de llegar a Nueva York, pasó por varios lugares. Eso mismo impedía llevarse a su hija con él. Aun así, nunca dejó de estar al pendiente de ella. Pero el tiempo hizo que la comunicación con ella se hiciera distante, hasta que en la adolescencia, Bella no quiso saber nada de su padre, mandándolo al demonio. _

_Su padre se había ido y la había abandonado, conformándose con llamadas, visitas cortas y esporádicas, y depositándole dinero. Eso decía ella. _

_La última vez que hablaron, o más bien que ella habló, le dijo que no quería verlo nunca más, que así como alguna vez abandonó a su madre, ahora lo hacía con ella, y pues que para ella era lo mejor. _

_Charlie intentó ir a Los Angeles y hablar con ella, pero Bella simplemente se negaba, encerrándose en su cuarto o arrancándose a casa de alguna amiga. Fueron muchas las veces que él lo intentó, pero ella no quiso. Hasta que ella simplemente olvidó a su padre, dejándolo a él con un sabor amargo y un dolor muy fuerte en su corazón. _

_La mujer a quien alguna vez amó como un loco, murió de cirrosis, y su hija, la niña de sus ojos, ahora lo rechazaba, sin darle la oportunidad de hablar. _

_– Ten paciencia, Charlie – le decía Aurora – Bellita tarde o temprano entrará en razón y cederá a hablar contigo, ya lo verás. Está en plena época adolecente y se revela contra todos. Es normal._

_– No lo sé, Aurora. _

_– No pierdas las esperanzas._

_– No lo haré. _

* * *

_**Comenzamos a develar la historia de Charlie... ¿qué les parece? Quizás no sea bueno justificarlo, ¿pero se merece una oportunidad?**_

_**¿Y sobre Tanya y Emmett? **_

_**¿Y sobre nuestra pareja central, que ya tuvo su primera "prueba"...?**_

_**Espero leer sus pareceres, comentarios y todo eso. Así que ya sabe: ¡**__**No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... !**_

_**¡Besos a todas y nos leemos lueguito! =)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Antes que nos alcance el fin de mundo, según lo que dicen, les dejo actualización de esta locura. Como siempre, a todas quienes se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar, Mil Gracias. A quienes leen en silencio, a quienes se han integrado recién, a quienes marcan la historia como una de sus favoritas... Mil gracias. _**

**_Mi sincero agradecimiento a todas y cada una._**

**_¿Próxima actualización?... Jo, jo, jo... la trae Santa en su bolsa... (o sea el lunes... =P)... quizás con una sorpresilla... =)_**

**_Abrazos y espero sus comentarios. _**

**_(Facebook: Catalina Lina; Twitter: Cata_lina_lina)_**

* * *

**19. Se cierran puertas, se abren ventanas.**

**~C&A~**

El lunes de la segunda semana de diciembre, inundaba con aires navideños las dependencias de la empresa de la familia Cullen, quienes pasaban por un muy buen momento, por lo que todos allí andaban radiantes y de muy buen ánimo.

Todos, incluidos Tanya y Emmett, que aquella mañana checaban en el despacho del ingeniero Cullen sobre la factibilidad de un par de proyectos en carpeta.

– El señor Summers fue cliente de Vulturi – explicó Tanya a Emmett, mientras revisaban un proyecto -El diseño de la construcción fue creación de Edward y la construcción propiamente tal estuvo bajo supervisión de Jasper. Después de eso, el viejo desvinculó a Edward, por lo que el proyecto quedó inconcluso. Alcanzamos a estar al mando del levantamiento de la obra gruesa.

– Entiendo. Y ahora este señor quiere que terminen el trabajo.

– Es así. Es un buen proyecto y con Bella tenemos el plan de trabajo hecho desde hace meses y aprobado por el cliente. Es de nuestra propiedad, nos preocupamos que no quedara en la empresa del viejo Vulturi – explicó la muy profesional Tanya a su colega Emmett – Quiere seguir adelante con el mismo plan de diseños y decoración que Bella y yo trabajamos en su momento.

– Vaya… – exclamó Emmett, moviendo su cabeza sin apartar los ojos de los documentos – Bella y tú no son tan sólo una cara bonita…

– Dime una cosa – dijo ella, entornando sus ojos e irguiéndose en su silla, mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas – ¿Golpearte es motivo de despido?

– ¡¿Pretendes golpearme?! – exclamó Emmett con voz de teatral espanto, haciéndose hacia atrás en su silla dibujando en su rostro una expresión teatral de terror, que no hicieron más que reír a Tanya. Ambos rieron por un buen rato, antes que Emmett diera luz verde para seguir dicho trabajo.

Enseguida se levantó y preparó dos _cappuccinos_, entregándole uno a Tanya, quien tomaba notas en los costados de los documentos.

– Gracias – le dijo la rubia mujer cuando Emmett dejó el café humeante frente a ella, sobre la mesa. Bebieron el café caliente en silencio, mientras Tanya seguía haciendo anotaciones ante la embelesada mirada atenta de Emmett que sonreía como bobo, observándola.

Cuando Tanya se percató de que el hombre la miraba, se removió incomoda y nerviosa, no sabe por qué, así que decidió que debía volver a trabajar.

– Bueno, creo que voy a seguir produciendo… – dijo ella, levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas con rapidez.

– Eh… este… Tanya – detuvo él a la rubia, antes que ella se marchara.

– ¿Sí?

– Este… yo tengo… verás – se rascaba nervioso la cabeza – Tengo un viaje de negocios en un par de días y pensaba que podrías acompañarme… además de una fiesta con ellos… y… bueno… yo pensaba que…

– ¿Viaje de negocios? ¿Fiesta?– ella alzó una ceja y mordió su dedo índice, cuestión que no sabe por qué a Emmett le pareció bastante sensual. Pero lo dejó pasar, carraspeando mientras miraba su reloj. Enseguida contestó:

– Sí, en Nueva York. Podrías aprovechar de conocer a los socios de allí, y quizás ver a Jane. Bella podría venir también…

– Sí, ella estaría feliz – respondió, pensativa.

– ¿Entonces?¿ Qué me dices?

– ¡Nueva York! ¡Claro que sí! – aceptó ella la invitación, alegre e ilusionada, haciendo que sus ojos claros brillaran, no estaba claro si por la ilusión de viajar a Nueva York o por la ilusión de viajar con él.

– Bien…

– Bien… ahora sí me voy – se levantó, arreglando su falda de tubo y alisando su cola de caballo.

– Nos vemos más tarde.

– Nos vemos.

Tanya salió torpemente de la oficina de Emmett, tropezando con un obstáculo imaginario en el piso, mientras él la miraba y sonreía.

Era gracioso ver a estos dos cuando interactuaban solos. Tartamudeaban, eran torpes y se sonrojaban por igual. Se miraban de reojo, midiendo la reacción del otro. Todo eso en privado, no frente a lo demás, donde siempre discutían.

La rubia corrió hacia la oficina, donde encontró a Bella dibujando concentradamente sobre un croquis.

– ¡Adivina! – exclamó la rubia mujer, sentándose sobre la amplia mesa de dibujo, dispuesta en el centro de la gran oficina, la que Jacob, ella y otro diseñador más compartían.

– Qué cosa… – preguntó Bella, mirándola de soslayo.

– Emmett me propuso viajar con él por un asunto de negocios a Nueva York, y tú vendrás con nosotros.

– ¿Nueva York? – preguntó , soltando el lápiz que aferraba en su mano, mientras su rostro se iluminaba de pura ilusión – ¿De verdad?

– Veo que te agrada la noticia.

– ¡Sí, claro que me agrada! Veré a Edward antes de lo que teníamos previsto.

– Entonces Bella, prepara tu valija porque el miércoles nos largamos a Nueva York.

– ¡¿Este miércoles?!

– Este miércoles – reiteró la rubia amiga, dando un saltito sobre sus tacones para bajarse de la mesa y guiñándole un ojo a Bella antes de salir.

Bella palmeó las manos y sacó su IPhone, marcándole enseguida a Edward, para darle la buena noticia. Ni siquiera esperó la confirmación de Emmett, en un arrebato, dio por hecho el viaje:

– ¡Edward, Edward! – exclamó ella, muy contenta.

– Oye – respondió a su llamado enseguida y riendo cuando captó el estado de ánimo de su amada – ¿Qué tienes, eh?

– Lo que pasa es que este miércoles viajamos Emmett, Tanya y yo a Nueva York…

– ¡¿Vendrás a Nueva York, de verdad?! – preguntó él con sorpresa y sintiendo como su boca se tornaba en una muy grande sonrisa.

– ¡Sip! Este miércoles, no sé a qué hora. Tanya acaba de darme la noticia. En un rato hablaré con Emmett.

– Dios, Bella, estoy ansioso de verte, mi amor…

– En un par de días, mi amor, estaré contigo, Edward…

Suspiros y palabras melosas sobreabundaron luego en esa charla telefónica, haciendo planes para los días que estarían juntos.

Y así fue como ocurrió.

En el vuelo de las diez de la mañana de ese día jueves que arribaba a Nueva York llegaron Tanya, Bella y Emmett.

Bella por supuesto, en cuanto vio a Edward entre la gente que aguardaba, se lanzó a correr hacia él cayendo en sus fuertes y calurosos brazos. Ella se colgó de su cuello y lo besó, reclamando sus labios, con todo el amor que pudo, olvidándose ambos de en donde estaban y de la multitud de gente que pasaba a su alrededor, mirando en reencuentro de la pareja.

– Oigan ustedes dos, dejen de dar semejante espectáculo…

– Olvidaba lo irritante que puedes ser, Tanya – masculló Edward, mirándola de reojo, apartando a penas sus labios de los de Bella. Con un suspiro la soltó y se acercó a abrazar a su odiosa amiga.

– Reconoce que me extrañas, Masen.

– Claro que te extraño, irritante mujer.

Luego se acercó y saludó a Emmett, con quien cosechaba una buena amistad.

– ¿Todo bien, Emmett?

– Todo bien.

Mientras Bella y Tanya le hablaba a Jane para contarle que ya estaba en la ciudad, los dos varones cargaron las maletas hasta el coche, mientras intercambiaban un par de palabras:

– ¿Entonces, irás con Tanya a la cena…? – preguntó Edward a Emmett, mientras tiraba la maleta de Bella hacia la salida.

– Sí.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– No lo sé – alzó Edward los hombros.

– No habrá problema alguno, si es que estás hablando de_ ella – _dijo Emmett, refiriéndose a Rosalie, quien seguro estaría allí. Edward sólo asintió. Esperaba no tener que recibirlo en estado de ebriedad y llorando por sus penas de amor como alguna vez lo hizo.

El arquitecto Masen llevó a Emmett y Tanya hasta el hotel donde se alojarían "en cuartos separados". Para ese día, no habían hecho planes, pues Emmett tenía las reuniones de planificación cerca del mediodía y de noche la cena, por lo que acordaron un almuerzo para el día siguiente, incluyendo a Jane y Alexander en los planes.

Por tanto Emmett partió acompañado de Tanya a las reuniones y Edward llevó a su novia hasta casa de Jane, en donde esperaría por él hasta que fuera a recogerla al término del día.

Todo estuvo bien tranquilo para Emmett, aunque si bien era cierto, tuvo que aguantar la socarrona presencia de Royce King haciendo alarde de todo cuanto pudo, incluyendo a su mujer y su futuro heredero que en cinco meses había de nacer.

Tanya observó en silencio la estoica postura de neutralidad e indiferencia de Emmett hacia el tal Royce y se sintió molesta con ese tipo, pues era pedante y engreído.

_"Y ni siquiera es guapo"_ pensaba Tanya, que sintió deseos violentos de ir hasta el Royce ese y estrellar su pequeño pero no menos fuerte puño en su fea cara, para que se callara de una vez.

Después, en la noche, durante la fiesta de gala, fue otra cosa.

La presencia refulgente de la embarazada Rosalie King hizo que los rasgos de molestia, incomodidad y otro sentimiento que Tanya no pudo identificar, anegaran el rostro de Emmett, que la mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, llevándola y presentándola a uno y otro personaje del mundo empresarial, esquivando a Rosalie, quien no dejaba de seguirlos con la mirada.

– Podemos irnos cuando quieras – dijo Emmett a Tanya cuando en un momento quedaron solos frente a un ventanal que dejaba ver Nueva York de noche. Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

– Apenas y hemos llegado… pero si tú estás incómodo, pues…

– ¿Por qué dices que yo podría estar incómodo? – preguntó Emmett a la defensiva, frunciendo su ceño y dando un paso atrás.

– Emmett, conmigo no tienes que fingir. Ese tipo – dijo indicando con su mentón hacia donde estaba Royce King – No dejó de fastidiarte durante toda la reunión y pues ahora…

– Figuraciones tuyas – respondió cortante y desviando su vista de los ojos claros de su acompañante.

– ¿Figuraciones? Seguramente son también figuraciones mías que en este preciso momento, Rosalie no te saque los ojos de encima, y figuraciones mías también que me haya preguntado directamente quien era yo y qué hacía contigo…

Emmett abrió sus ojos con desmesura por la preocupación y dio un paso acercándose hacia ella – ¡¿Te lo preguntó?! ¡¿Te molestó en algo?!

– No, Emmett. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, puedo defenderme bien de tipas como esas…

– Perdona, quizás no fue buena idea traerte – le dijo él, un tanto apenado.

– Pues yo no me arrepiento – admitió, sonriéndole de lado, coquetamente para distender el ambiente entre ambos. A Emmett no le quedó de otra que sonreír de regreso.

Definitivamente le encantaba esa mujer, debía admitirlo.

Tomando la iniciativa, Tanya tomó del brazo a Emmett, quitando la copa que llevaba en su mano y lo llevó hasta la pista de baile, donde sonaba un suave jazz. Antes de comenzar el baile, Emmett tomó su mano derecha y la hizo girar sobre sus pies, para hacerla lucir en aquel traje negro de raso que le quedaba a la perfección. Después la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a balancearse con ella sujetándose de los anchos hombros de Emmett.

– Tienes razón – dijo de pronto Emmett, sin dejar de bailar.

– En qué.

– No puedo sentirme arrepentido cuando una mujer hermosa como tú se dignó a acompañarme…

– Y no soy sólo una mujer hermosa, ya sabes… – respondió Tanya, batiendo sus pestañas, coqueteando abiertamente con él. Y a él eso le encantaba.

– Algo odiosa, pero muy hermosa y muy inteligente – le dijo, sonriéndole con descaro, para luego hacerla girar y carcajearse.

Se lo estaban pasando de lo lindo, al menos en ese momento Emmett olvidó la presencia de Rosalie y de su marido. Ahora sólo disfrutaba de su hermosa y odiosa compañera.

Y que lo estaban pasando bien fue de lo que se percató Rosalie, quien los miraba acechante desde una esquina. Quiso ir hasta la pista de baile y agarrar de los rubios pelos a esa mujer que bailaba y hacia reír a Emmett. Muy diferente a como reaccionó él cuando cruzó por dos segundos su mirada con la de él. Emmett entornó los ojos como si estuviese mirando algo desagradable, incluso feo.

Así se sintió Rosalie. Fea.

Después de la cena, en donde por fortuna a Tanya y a Emmett los ubicaron en una mesa con dos matrimonios conocidos de la familia Cullen, con quienes compartieron una amena cena.

Amena hasta que Emmett se levantó de la mesa, excusándose que debía de hacer una llamada. Era es su propósito cuando se metió en un pasillo y sacó su móvil para llamar primero a su hermana y luego a su padre. Eran pasadas las diez de la noche, en Los Angeles serían ya las siete. Era buena hora para llamar, pensó él.

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Una presencia detrás de él lo incomodó. Cerró los ojos y soltó el aire, maldiciendo por dentro.

– Emmett… - en un hilo de voz, la rubia y embarazada esposa de Royce King llamó a Emmett. Él se dio la vuelta muy lentamente, hasta enfrentarse a ella.

Vestía un traje color esmeralda hasta debajo de la rodilla, que acentuaba su maternal figura, sobresaliendo su barriga de cuatro meses. Su cabello rubio cenizo iba tomado por un costado con una pinza brillante y su maquillaje cubría sus ojeras. Aun así, ella no resplandecía, sus ojos no brillaban con la ilusión de la maternidad ni tampoco sonreía. De cualquier manera, él se tragó los deseos de abrazarla y consolarla. No le correspondía aquello.

– Rosalie – respondió muy serio, incluso hostil. Estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola allí, evitando enfrentamientos y discusiones con ella. Iba a dar un paso para salir, pero ella lo detuvo.

– Por favor, sólo escúchame.

– Rosalie, no me obligues a ser grosero, no quiero…

Rosalie dio un paso hacia él, pero se detuvo a continuar cuando él retrocedió – Tengo cosas que decir, y debes escucharme.

Emmett la miró impasible y pensó en darle la oportunidad para hablar. Debía hacerlo. Debía finiquitar su pasado con Rosalie Hale para darse paso a un presente y futuro libre de cargas antiguas. Porque su sentimiento por esa mujer, era una carga que lo abrumaba. Así que se dispuso a oírla, sin decir más. Metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, con la cabeza gacha.

– Este niño… yo hubiese deseado que tú fueses su…

– No lo digas, Rosalie – levantó la mano para detenerla, con el desazón reflejada en la voz y en los ojos – No lo digas.

– Es la verdad… es lo que siento – ya con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y con una mano sobre su pecho admitía – Tú eras el hombre con quien debería haber formado mi familia…

– ¡Pero tú decidiste lo contrario! – dijo entre dientes, con la mandíbula apretada y sus manos como puños colgando a sus costados.

– Lo tuve que hacer… Mi padre estaba arruinado, endeudado con medio mundo, con la familia de Royce… y a cambio de pagar sus deudas… él me pidió como esposa…

– Y tú simplemente aceptaste. Así, sin decirme nada… dejándome sin más explicaciones.

– ¡No tenía otra opción! – le gritó entre llanto.

– ¡Tú opción era decírmelo! – vociferó enervado, importándole un comino que el resto escuchara – ¡Yo podría haberte ayudado, haber ayudado a tu padre!

– Pero tú no…

– Yo no tengo tanto dinero como tu marido, lo sé. Pero te aseguro que hubiese vendido mi alma por ayudarte, Rosalie – admitió con el corazón en la mano.

– Emmett…

– Muy bien, señora – enderezó su columna, pasó la mano por su cabello y carraspeó – Ya oí lo que tenías que decirme. Que me hayas dicho que te casaste con ese tipo por salvar a tu padre, no cambia las cosas. Ahora intenta ser feliz por el bien de él – dijo, indicando la barriga.

– Siempre te amaré, Emmett…

– Yo no, Rosalie.

Las palabras de Emmett sonaron con una crueldad tajante, rompiendo el corazón y la esperanza de Rosalie, quien pensó que Emmett la perdonaría y lucharía por ella después de saber sus razones para abandonarlo.

Pero era la verdad era otra.

Él no estaba dispuesto a suspirar de por vida por un amor que no se dio. Ahora que había hablado con ella, supo que había cerrado una puerta, dejado la carga de ese amor a un lado y concentrarse en su presente y su futuro.

Sin mirarla siquiera, salió de ese pasillo, dirigiéndose hasta la mesa donde su acompañante y sus amigos seguían hablando.

Tanya lo vio llegar extraño y mudo a su regreso. Sus ojos develaban resquicios de dolor. Ella no tuvo que ser adivina para saber qué había ocurrido, o quien era la responsable de eso, pero no dijo nada, no le preguntó nada, prefirió más bien respetar su silencio hasta varios minutos después, cuando le preguntó si estaba bien y él simplemente no contestó. Su vista estaba perdida en algún lugar.

Eso detonó que ella volviese a tomar la iniciativa. Era suficiente.

Se excusó y a la vez se despidió de sus compañeros de mesa, diciendo que el viaje la traía cansada, por tanto se retiraría a descansar. Emmett la miró y la siguió, despidiéndose a continuación de las parejas en la mesa. Y así salieron de la fiesta.

Ya en el estacionamiento y de camino al coche, Emmett detuvo su andar y con él, el de Tanya, quien se volvió y lo miró. Se acercó a ella y la miró a los claros ojos en silencio.

– Gracias Tanya. No sabes lo importante que es para mí que estés aquí… – susurró, comenzando a acercar su rostro a de ella.

Tanya susurró de regreso – No tienes nada que agradecer, Emmett. Es un placer.

Con eso, Emmett eliminó la distancia de su boca y la de ella. Una mano en su cintura y la otra en su nuca, apretándola a él. Ella envolviéndolo por su cuello y disfrutando del beso. Un beso lento, territorial, con propiedad. Un beso lleno de sensaciones diferentes, tanto para ella como para él.

Así Emmett daba fin a un pasado de tormento y abría la puerta a la oportunidad a un prometedor futuro, junto a la hermosa y algo fastidiosa Tanya Denali.

**~C&A~**

La pareja de Bella y Edward vivía su realidad de ensueño paralela, ajena del mundo real. Estos dos tortolitos, como solía llamarlos Aurora, disfrutaba el escaso tiempo juntos.

Edward mantenía abrazada a Bella por la cintura, desde atrás, desnuda y exhausta después de haber hecho el amor. Adoraba la serenidad que los envolvía siempre después de haberse amado.

Allí, inundándose del aroma de su chica, Edward meditaba cómo le costaba saciarse de ella, de su sabor, de su piel. Era irremediable, siempre necesitaba y necesitaría más y más de ella, completamente. Y adoraba que fuese así.

Pero había otra cuestión que taladraba la cabeza de Edward.

Charlie Swan. El "asuntito" aquel que estaba eludiendo de hablar con su novia. Sabía que debía hacerlo. Y mientras antes lo hiciera, mucho mejor.

Besó varias veces el hombro de Bella, quien se removió y rió coquetamente, suponiendo que Edward quería seguir la tanda. Por lo mismo, se vio extrañada cuando él se levantó y se vistió en silencio, con sus jeans y su sudadera negra.

– ¿Edward, a dónde vas?

– A ninguna parte, amor. Es sólo que…

– ¿Qué?

Edward revolvió su cabellera y jaló sus cabellos antes de contestar:

– Bella, necesito hablar contigo.

– ¡Oh, no! – Bella se sentó sobre la cama, bajo las sábanas, flectando sus rodillas y escondiendo su cabeza entre estas. Edward frunció sus cejas, se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

– Amor, qué tienes – susurró, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Ella sin levantar la cabeza, habló:

–_ "_Bella, necesito hablar contigo_" _no es una buena señal, y el tono que usaste… me hizo sentir escalofríos… – reconoció, para inmediatamente alzar ahora su rostro y mirarlo con alarma – ¡¿Vas a terminar conmigo?!

– ¡Válgame Dios, Bella! Tu vena dramática es sorprendente…

– No me has respon…

– ¡No! – exclamó tajante.

- Vale… - susurró - ¿Entonces?

Edward dudó que ese fuera el momento de hablar con ella sobre su padre, pero la conciencia le gritaba que lo hiciera ya. Así que obedientemente, le hizo caso a su conciencia.

_"Bien, como empiezo… como empiezo_" se decía, mientras la pobre Bella jugueteaba una y otra vez con sus dedos, torciéndolos, delineando en su cabeza los posibles temas que Edward quería abordar con ella.

– Verás… sé que esto te lo tendría que haber dicho antes, pero…

– ¿Te involucraste con Kate?¿ Eso es lo que me tienes que decir?

– ¡Por qué dices eso! - exclamó molesto – ¡Nunca te engañaría con ella ni con nadie!

– Entonces por qué…

– ¿Puedes simplemente dejarme hablar, Bella, por favor?

– Adelante.

– Bien… bueno, hace tiempo conocí a alguien aquí y…

– Dios, no se trata de Kate… – susurró en voz alta, no queriendo hacerlo. Edward la miró algo cabreado. Ella lo miró por dos segundos y bajó la vista, apenada – Continúa.

– Decía que conocí a alguien hace unos días… el contratista de la obra… – esto le estaba costando bastante, más aun después de las interrupciones de Bella. Digamos que ya no tenía la misma determinación de decírselo ahora. Pero qué diablos, ya no podía seguírselo escondiendo – Él es… su nombre… cielo, el nombre de quien te hablo es Charlie Swan…

Bella entornó los ojos y lo miró con desconcierto durante unos eternos tres o cuatro segundos, como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma que a ella le costaba entender. Desvió luego sus ojos hasta las sábanas blancas de la cama, cavilando sobre lo que Edward le había dicho. Pero no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza y se comenzó a levantar de la cama, rodeando su desnudez con las fundas.

– Prepararé algo de comer – dijo, como si nada, buscando en el suelo la ropa que hace unas horas tiró allí - Debes tener hambre, yo también la tengo…

– Bella – susurró Edward, levantándose hasta ella. Le acarició el cabello y tomó su mano, apretándola un poco.

– Algo liviano. Es de noche, no debemos comer cosas pesadas, nos harían mal.

– Amor, dime algo…

– Voy a vestirme al baño, salgo enseguida – indicó, forzando una sonrisa y soltándose de la mano de Edward, para correr hasta el baño, en donde se encerró. Edward caminó hasta la puerta y dejó su cabeza sobre la puerta, a ver si oía algo desde adentro, pero nada.

Y es que ella escondía su sollozo efectivamente, ahogándolo en una toalla que apretó a su boca. Se dejó caer sobre la helada baldosa, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, por varios minutos.

– Amor, Bella, abre la puerta, por favor… – no hubo respuesta para Edward, pero insistió – Bella, estoy aquí, cielo, habla conmigo.

Ella no quería ser grosera con Edward. Él no tenía la culpa que ese hombre trabajara con ese… hombre. Por lo que se levantó, a duras penas y abrió el grifo de la ducha, en donde enseguida se metió y soltó de nuevo el llanto.

Ella lanzó lejos hace años, el nombre de ese tipo y todo lo él conlleva, intentó olvidarlo incluso, creyendo que así lo había hecho, pero no. Al parecer no pudo olvidar ese nombre. Su rostro desapareció de su memoria, al menos no lidiaba con el recuerdo de sus rastros faciales. Pero su simple nombre hacía que el rencor aflorara en ella, gritándole improperios, como ocurría en su adolescencia. Pero ahora, de mayor, ella decidió olvidar en vez de guardar rencor, pues su abuela le enseñó que _ese sentimiento tan feo no venía bien para su alma tan linda_.

Pero que dejara pasar esa historia, no significaba que la hubiese olvidado, ni mucho menos perdonado.

Mientras tanto, afuera un desconcertado Edward esperaba a que el sonido de la ducha se detuviera y contaba los minutos para que Bella saliera del baño. Porque no pudo evitarlo, él esperó otro tipo de reacción, pero nunca aquella de desentendimiento, como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

_"¡Dios, qué debo hacer…!"_

Minutos después, Bella salió al fin, vestida ligera, descalza y con su cabello goteando suelto sobre sus hombros. Y sus ojos rojos.

– Iré ahora a la cocina…

– Bella, espera un minuto… – la detuvo por los hombros – Nena, debemos hablar… quiero que me digas que es lo que sientes.

– No siento nada, estoy bien.

– A mí no tienes por qué mentirme. Si no sintieras nada, no te hubieses encerrado en el baño a llorar...

– ¡¿Y qué quieres, eh?! – preguntó con la mandíbula apretada hasta el dolor. Enseguida gritó – ¡¿Qué te felicite por trabajar con ese tipo?! Oh, no… mejor sería decirte que le mandes mis saludos, que un día de estos nos sentamos a tomar el té.

Edward dejó pacientemente que ella se desahogara con él. Él estaba para ella, en todos los sentidos. En las buenas y en las malas. Siempre.

– ¿Sabes qué? Ese tipo podría ser el mismísimo Papa Juan Pablo Segundo y a mí me importaría un reverendo carajo, mientras se mantenga alejado de mí…

– ¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres? ¿Qué siga lejos? – se atrevió a desafiar Edward a Bella en esas preguntas – ¿No le darás la oportunidad de hablar, de que te explicara?

– ¡No!

– Bella, lo necesitas.

– Estás muy equivocado Edward – rebatió con furia, entornando los ojos.

– Amor, porque no te das la oportunidad de hablar con él por una vez… él se equivocó en el pasado y quizás quiera rectificar…

– ¡Oh, no me digas! – exclamó con ironía – ¡Ya te convenció con su inocencia, no!

– Bella, él no me convenció de nada. Sólo quiero que lo hagas por ti, por tu bien.

– ¡¿Sabes lo que es para mí ese tipo?! – gritó sin detener su llanto – ¡Es el maldito recuerdo que hace años mi padre me abandonó, a mi madre y a mí. Es haberme enterado por cartas lo que sucedió en realidad. Es el miedo de que algún día yo sea como mi madre, alcohólica y depresiva, y que el hombre al que amo, me abandone por eso!

– No, mi amor, eso no va a pasar… – Edward dio un paso hacia ella y acarició su rostro. No quería que sufriera, él deseaba absorber su dolor y aliviarla.

– Él me abandonó – susurró roncamente, mirando a Edward, con lágrimas aun cayendo de sus rojos ojos y su cuerpo tenso.

– Bella, no puedes negar que él intentó muchas veces acercarse y tú no se lo permitiste… – dijo suavemente, acariciándola y secando las lágrimas.

– Si hubieses leído las cartas que mamá escribió para él… eran tan… confusas… en algunas le rogaba que volviera a su lado y en otras lo mandaba al demonio y lo amenazaba con... con matarlo si se le ocurría regresar…

– Bella, esos eran los sentimientos de tu madre. No cargues con ellos, amor – él la apretó contra sí, acariciando arriba y abajo su espalda.

– No lo sé, Edward… esto es confuso – susurró contra el pecho de Edward – Pero… pero cómo supiste que él…

– Llámalo casualidad. La primera vez se presentó y caí en que podía ser él, por su apellido y sus ojos… – se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos – Son iguales a los tuyos.

– Y él sabe que tú y yo...

– Lo sabe. Él me preguntó si tenía novia, yo le dije que sí. Le dije tu nombre y… bueno, él lo supo… pero nunca hemos hablado de esto. No me corresponde, amor. No al menos antes de que tú lo hagas.

Bella se abrazó fuertemente a su amor, a su puerto seguro, a su refugio, a su Edward. Su cabeza daba vueltas, las imágenes de la infancia la anegaban, cartas, conversaciones inconclusas con su abuela. No quería pensar en él, no quería cuestionarse nada con respecto a él ahora, pero era imposible.

– Edward, estoy cansada. Quiero dormir.

– Claro amor… – susurró con sus labios pegados a su cabello mojado.

Edward la llevó hasta su cama. Mientras ella se quitaba de nuevo los jeans, él ordenaba un poco para que pudiese dormir bien. Una vez lista, Bella se metió en calzoncitos y su camiseta, acurrucándose enseguida a Edward quien no dudó en acompañarla. Allí la acarició tiernamente, besando de tanto en tanto su cabeza, hasta que ella quedó dormida.

**~C&A~**

Bella pasó una noche inquieta, soñando con sus padres, la mayoría cosas tristes. Por eso Edward siempre la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Cuando ella se despertó, vio a Edward junto a ella, y agradeció que así fuera. Él la estuvo mimando por un rato, para después excusarse de que tenía que trabajar en unos pendientes. Ese día no iría a la oficina, pero debía terminar unos asuntos importantes, por lo que Bella lo dejó ir sin poner trabas.

Aprovechó de sentarse en el balcón del apartamento y pensar un poco en lo que la noche anterior había hablado con Edward, antes de decidirse a hablarle a su abuela.

– No sé qué hacer, abuelita… – admitió, después de comentarle lo sucedido.

– Sí lo sabes, cariño. Tienes miedo, y ese miedo te está inmovilizando.

– Todo estaba bien antes que Edward me lo dijera…

– Tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar… tu padre lo intentó, muchas veces, eso lo recuerdas, ¿no? Mi amor, no caigas en el mismo error que tu madre. Habla con él, dile lo que sentiste y dile lo que sientes ahora. Dale la oportunidad de que él también te hable de sus sentimientos. Se lo debes tú a él también…

– No estoy tan seguirá de debérselo. No estoy segura de deberle algo…

– Basta de rencores, mi niña.

Bella soltó un suspiro largo y profundo, mientras contemplaba la fría mañana en Nueva York, aun con el teléfono en el oído.

– ¿Y cuándo me aconsejas que hable con él…?

– No quiero que regreses de Nueva York sin haber hablado con él. Mientras antes mejor, de lo contrario perderás la determinación.

– Está bien, abuelita.

Terminó de hablar con Aurora, asimilando lo que en adelante tendría que hacer.

Bien, debía enfrentarlo, enfrentar sus rencores, su pasado, sus recuerdos de niñez tan oscuros y lejanos. Sacar la mierda de una vez.

Entró en silencio al iluminado y cálido espacio del comedor, en donde sobre una mesa de seis puestos, Edward tenía unos planos, los que al parecer estaba corrigiendo, además de estar checando unos estudios en su portátil. Ella se detuvo en la entrada, recostada sobre un muro a observarlo.

"_Dios, es tan guapo_" meditaba, viéndose allí, concentrado en su trabajo.

¿Qué hubiese sido de ella sin Edward en ese momento de tanta confusión para su vida? Bueno, ella presentía que de cualquier forma, él y el resto de sus amigos la hubiese apoyado, pues fueron amigos antes que amantes. Pero ahora eran algo más. Eran uno solo, en cuerpo y en alma. Eso la hizo sonreír.

– Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes.

Al parecer, ella se había distraído, para variar, y no se dio cuenta que él se percató de su presencia allí. Alzó las cejas y sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que él se levantara y caminara hacia ella para abrazarla enseguida, aferrándola por la cintura.

– No pretendía distraerte de tu trabajo, estabas realmente concentrado…

– Sí, así soy yo, un chico que se concentra en las cosas que le gustas… – bajó su cabeza hasta esconderla en su cuello y susurrando a continuación sobre su piel - Tú puedes dar fe de eso.

Edward mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras Bella soltaba una carcajada y se retorcía de puro placer y gusto. Pero ahora no era tiempo de eso… bueno, al menos le diría a Edward sobre su decisión y quizás después podrían concentrarse en algo que tenga que ver con ambos desnudos sobre su cama. Así que puso algo de distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Edward, dejando sus manos sobre su pecho, mirándolo a los ojos.

– Hablé con mi abuela de… tú ya sabes de qué…

– Bien, ¿y qué te dijo?

– Que debía darle una oportunidad…

– ¿Y lo harás?

–Lo haré, sí.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír – Eres muy valiente, ¿sabes? Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Ella bajó la cabeza y negó con esta, sintiéndose cohibida. Luego habló bajito, casi en un susurro:

– ¿Puedes comunicarte con él para… hablar?

– ¿Cuándo quieres hablar con él?

– Lo antes posible. Quizás… quizás mañana…

– Lo llamaré enseguida. Debe estar en la construcción.

– Pero si no puede, pues…

– ¡Claro que podrá!

– Vale… – asintió despacio con la cabeza. Carraspeó y mordió su labio antes de agregar coquetamente – Ahora… ¿me estabas diciendo algo de lo concentrado que eras en tus cosas…?

Él entornó los ojos y sonrió de medio lado. Su ex virgencita valiente se merecía un premio por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo… ¡Y demonios, él le daría su premio!

– Espero que no tengas hambre, porque esto nos tomará tiempo, dedicación y mucha concentración – susurró ronco sobre sus labios, y antes que ella pudiese decir algo, Edward la tomó en vilo sobre sus brazos, haciéndola gritar de la sorpresa y la llevándola luego hasta su cuarto, mientras ambos se carcajeaban de la pura anticipación.

Y es que, por Dios, necesitaba perderse en el ardor de la pasión que Edward le proporcionaba para olvidarse del lío que cargaba en su cabeza.

Edward disfrutó de desnudarla allí, tendida sobre su cama y disfrutar de la textura de su cuerpo. De cómo se sentía el contacto de la suave piel de Bella con sus labios ávidos por ella.

– Eres perfecta para mí, Bella…– susurraba, corriendo sus labios desde su cuello blanco hasta su perfumada entrepierna.

Ella respiraba pesado, con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, habiendo olvidado de momento todo lo demás. Ahora era sólo consiente de su hombre adorando su cuerpo y amándola.

– Edward… Edward, por favor – rogaba ella, removiéndose excitadísima, mientras él disfrutaba de ella con todos sus sentidos: oyéndola gemir, degustando su sabor, observándola retorcerse de placer, recorriendo la suavidad de su piel y embriagándose de su aroma.

Sus bocas estallaban la una contra la otra, acallando sus gemidos. Sus lenguas se encontraban y luchaban, mientras que sus cuerpos también entrelazados perfectamente el uno al otro, danzaban divinamente al compás de sus jadeos, hasta que no daban más y se perdían en el torbellino de placer, dejándose ir en un grito.

Era hacer el amor. Era olvidarlo todo y dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento.

Ahora eran sólo ellos. Lo demás… lo demás, de momento, daba igual. Ya habría tiempo para ocuparse del resto.

**~C&A~**

La rubia y embaraza mujer se autoflagelaba con las palabras que su amor le había dicho tan fríamente la noche anterior, o con su mirada de reproche y molestia hacia ella. Muy diferente de como miraba a su acompañante.

– Lo perdí… perdí a mi Emmett… lo perdí para siempre – lloraba Rosalie, sintiéndose destrozada. Lo vio en sus ojos. Ya no había una pisca de la adoración que Emmett, hace menos de un año atrás, profesaba con tan solo mirarla.

Se sentía como muerta en vida, con muy pocas cosas sujetándola a seguir respirando, como por ejemplo el hijo que llevaba en su vientre. ¿Pero se merecía ese niño vivir esa vida que le esperaba? Cruzó por su cabeza la extraña idea de que hubiese sido mejor no concebir nunca una criatura, pese que ese siempre fue su sueño…

– ¡¿Ya estás llorando, _Magdalena_?! – con burlona voz, Royce entró a la estancia donde Rosalie se encontraba – ¿Sigues llorando por el Cullen, ese? Yo la verdad, no sé de qué te quejas, eres rica, puedes tener lo que desees con tan solo un chasquido de tus lindos e inservibles dedos… claro, si tan solo me complacieras sonriendo y con total consentimiento.

– Déjame en paz, Royce…

– Mira, llorona – se acercó tomándola con violencia por el brazo – Déjate de dar pena, le puede hacer mal a mi hijo. No quiero que salga con alguna atrofia por tu culpa, ¿me oyes? Ahora, vete a preparar las maletas, pídele a alguien que te ayude. Despídete de tus padres, que nos vamos a Londres. Allí pasaremos el tiempo hasta que mi hijo nazca, me oyes.

Ella alzó la barbilla desafiante y lo miró directo a los ojos – No quiero ir…

– ¿Rosalie, aun no te queda claro que no estoy pidiendo tu maldito consentimiento, ni para esto ni para nada? – le espetó entre dientes, apretando aún más su brazo. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y se zafó de él como pudo, dando un paso atrás. Él no dijo nada, sólo agregó – Dos días, Rosalie.

Con eso, dio media vuelta y salió dando un estrepitoso portazo retumbando en el lugar. Ella soltó un gritó de rabia, apuñando sus manos y volviendo a llorar de frustración. ¡¿Qué era lo endemoniadamente grave que hizo en esta u otra vida, para que el destino o Dios la castigara de ese modo?!

_"…puedes tener lo que desees con tan solo un chasquido de tus lindos e inservibles dedos…"_ esas fueron algunas de las palabras de su miserable esposo que la hicieron meditar.

Caminó con determinación hasta su cuarto en donde se encerró y abrió la puerta de su closet, rebuscando en lo más recóndito de este, un objeto que hace un par de meses adquirió, y que no llegó a usar por miedo. Dio con la rectangular caja negra de cartón, que a su vez estaba atada con cinta adhesiva, la que sacó a tirones para retirar la tapa y encontrarse con un arma de fuego automática, cargada y adquirida en el mercado negro a muy buen precio.

Aprender a disparar, era una de las pocas cosas que le agradecía a su padre haberle enseñado.

La sacó de su lugar, contemplándola como si aquella fuera su tabla de salvación. O de perdición. La observó por todos lados, tomándole el peso y estirando a su vez el brazo de la mano que la sostenía, ubicando un punto imaginario en la habitación.

Bajó la mano y dejó el arma en su caja, donde siguió contemplándola, dubitativa de su decisión final, pues no estaba segura si acabar con la vida del mal nacido de su esposo y de paso mandarla a ella a la cárcel seguramente de por vida, o terminar con la suya propia, llevándose con ella también la vida de su hijo, quien no se merecía las desdichas que seguro le esperaba junto a su progenitor ni a ella misma…

– Decisiones, decisiones… – susurró, con la mirada fija en el arma, mientras acaricia su barriga. De cualquier modo, ella intuía que al menos una de las balas de aquella arma, sería usada en los próximos días.

* * *

**_¡Chanfle! Edward le dijo a Bella sobre su padre y ella aceptó hablar con él... Tanya y Emmett... y Rosalie... _**

_**Espero leer sus pareceres, comentarios y todo eso. Así que ya sabe:**_

_** ¡**__**No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... !**_

_**¡Besos a todas y nos leemos lueguito! =)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_¡Jo-jo-jo-jo! Mis nenas lindas, lo prometido es deuda. Les prometí capítulo hoy, y aquí estoy. Esto a modo de agradecimiento por acompañarme en estos seis meses de locura "Cuerpo & Alma". Como siempre, gracias por sus lecturas silenciosas, comentarios y alertas. Me llenan de alegría. =D_**

**_Con mi corazón, les deseo para esta Navidad, toda la felicidad de la que son merecedoras. Mi eterno agradecimiento y cariño... ¡Y que Santa las llene de regalos!_**

**_Disfruten el capítulo. _**

**_Abrazos y espero sus comentarios. _**

**_(Facebook: Catalina Lina; Twitter: Cata_lina_lina)_**

* * *

**20. Oportunidades.**

**~C&A~**

Edward Masen, la mañana de sábado, muy diligentemente se comunicó con Charlie y le pidió que se reunieran para hablar "algo importante". Charlie tragó sonoramente y aceptó, coincidiendo con él en un café en el centro de la ciudad.

Cuando Edward llegó ahí, Charlie ya lo esperaba tomando un café caliente para aplacar los nervios, aunque el café no es especialmente conocido como relajante…

– Charlie – saludó Edward amablemente con un asentimiento de cabeza cuando llegó a la mesa. Charlie respondió de la misma manera.

– Arquitecto…

– Llámame Edward, por favor, Charlie.

– Como diga arqui… Edward – dijo, mientras este se sentaba frente a él.

– Me imagino, Charlie, que te harás una idea de lo que quiero hablarte.

– No es sobre la construcción, presumo.

– No, no lo es. Se trata de Bella. Ayer hablé con ella sobre… ti – contó Edward con mucha solemnidad en la voz, mientras Charlie asentía, sintiendo un estremecimiento en su corazón. Edward agregó – Y ella accedió a hablar contigo.

– ¡¿Hablar conmigo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! – exclamó Charlie, abriendo sus ojos con desmesura.

– Hoy – indicó el arquitecto, con mucha naturalidad – Ahora, en verdad. Ella espera en mi apartamento.

– ¡Jesús! – Charlie posó su cabeza en sus manos, que se afirmaban sobre sus codos sobre la mesa.

– Charlie, tómalo como la oportunidad que supongo, has esperado.

Charlie levantó su vista y observó a Edward por fracción de segundos entendiendo lo que él quería decirle, pues tenía razón, esta era su oportunidad de decir lo que tantas veces quiso decirle, y ni su miedo al rechazo por parte de su hija ni sus inseguridades lo paralizarían. Así es que alzó la mano a la mesera y pidió la cuenta para pagar su café.

– Muy bien, Edward. No hagamos más esperar a Bella – dijo, levantándose y arreglando su chaqueta, para luego dejar un billete sobre la mesa y salir junto al joven, camino al encuentro de su hija.

Y a la espera de que ambos llegaran, Bella en el apartamento de su novio, caminaba de un lado a otro, con su celular en la mano, esperando el llamado de Edward.

El sonido de las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta de entrada, la sacaron de su paseo nervioso. Oyó a Edward ofrecer la entrada a alguien y su estómago se contrajo enseguida. Dejó su teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y caminó lentamente hasta la sala, en donde sentado y de espalda a ella se encontraba su progenitor y frente a él, de pie estaba Edward, a punto de ir por ella.

– Hola amor – saludó Edward en cuanto se percató de su presencia. Automáticamente Charlie giró su cabeza y vio a su hija.

Estaba hermosa. Las fotos que Aurora le enviaba no le hacían justicia. Pero parecía un conejito asustado, a la defensiva, al menos en presencia de él. Y sus ojos grandes y cafés, no dejaban de mirarlo, no pudiendo él definir con claridad los sentimientos que en verdad éstos reflejaba. ¿Desconfianza, rencor, dolor…? Un poco de todas, quizás.

Edward se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó. Estaba rígida y temblaba a ratos durante los minutos que la tuvo envuelta en sus brazos.

– Cariño – susurró Edward en su oído – Es el momento de hablar y de escuchar, ¿sí? – se apartó de su oído, no antes de dejar un beso en su cuello, para mirarla, apartar un mechón que cayó en su cara y limpiar los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejilla y bajo sus ojos. Bella lo miró y asintió despacio.

– Iré a casa de Alexander, pero estaré pendiente de cuando me llames para regresar por ti cuando hayas terminado – indicó, ahora un poco más alto. Bella de nuevo asintió sin decir nada. Besó él su frente, infundiéndole su amor y su confianza. Él quería que ella sanara, y pasar por eso era parte del proceso. La acaricio en la cara y besó luego sus labios, para apartarse y despedirse de Charlie, quien estaba ahora de pie, frente a ellos.

– Los dejo entonces.

– Gracias, Edward – dijo el hombre, antes de que él saliera definitivamente de la sala y del apartamento.

Charlie Swan y su hija Isabella, al fin estaba solos, frente a frente.

– Te ves muy bien – susurró Charlie, no muy seguro de que esa era la manera en que debía comenzar a hablar.

Ella parpadeó rápido, varias veces. Luego se miró la ropa que traía, tenis, jeans negros ajustados y una blusa blanca y sus Converse negras, volviendo luego a mirar a Charlie alzando sus hombros, mientras pellizcaba sus dedos o mordía su labio.

– Bien, Bella… aquí estoy – alzó sus manos y ladeó su cabeza, mientras su voz no sonaba tan segura como él hubiese deseado. Sentía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar – Dime lo que sea, pregúntame cualquier cosa…

– No sé… – carraspeó, intentando recuperar el sonido de su voz - No sé qué decir…

– Pues escúchame entonces… – tragó saliva y pasando sus dedos por la frente una y otra vez. Quería caminar hacia ella y tomar sus manos, pero probablemente, ella retrocedería de él, así que de momento se quedaría en su lugar. Desde ahí habló – Cuando decidimos casarnos con tu madre, cumplíamos recién la mayoría de edad. Acabábamos de conocernos, pero aun así, sentíamos un amor potente el uno por el otro, y de un día a otro simplemente decidimos casarnos, tres meses después. No teníamos trabajo, no teníamos una casa, nada. Sólo las ilusiones… – decía Charlie, mientras pasaban por su cabeza aquellos recuerdos tan nítidos, pero tan lejanos. Mientras Bella, sin querer, armaba en su mente la imagen romántica de aquel relato de su padre. Pero luego sacudió la cabeza, alejando las hermosas imágenes de la pareja.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar contándome eso? – preguntó con dureza, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, postura muy a la defensiva.

– Quiero que sepas que amé a tu madre, y que luché porque aquello no acabara… como acabó.

– Pero la abandonaste…

– Bella –interrumpió Charlie con rapidez – Quizás siendo más pequeña te escudabas en eso, no sabiendo el contexto de lo que ocurrió. Pero ahora, eres mayor y entiendes que hay muchas aristas en todo esto. Aquí hay un error cometido por dos personas, dos jóvenes que acababan de casarse y que meses después tuvieron una niña. Maduramos de golpe, Bella. Y cometimos muchos errores. Nos vimos enfrentados a la realidad, que no era como se pintaba en la literatura romántica.

– Mamá no tuvo la culpa – insistió ella con la mandíbula adolorida de la pura tensión. Por alguna razón, ella seguía defendiendo y tomando partido por su madre.

– Ni yo tampoco… en el cien por ciento… – dijo aquello, no con la intención de justificarse, sino de aclarar – Bella, lo que quiero decir es que ambos tuvimos culpa en esto, y yo intenté hacerme cargo de ello – reconoció son sinceridad – Jamás las abandoné… siempre… siempre estuve ahí, aunque no viviera con ustedes. Cuando ella estaba tranquila, hablábamos, pero eso era muy pocas veces. Siempre terminaba lanzándome algo por la cabeza o amenazándome con la muerte si regresaba. Pero yo siempre estuve pendiente de ti, y tu abuela es testigo de eso, Bella… te lo juro… mi culpa, mi gran error fue no ser persistente, no hacer que me escucharas antes… – terminó diciendo aquello con un hilo de voz, sintiendo vergüenza de sí mismo.

– Pero si… si Edward no hubiese aparecido, si él no te hubiese dicho que yo era su novia, tú simplemente no hubieses hecho nada para….

– Bella – nuevamente Charlie interrumpió – Cada mes hablo con Aurora. Cada mes hay un depósito de dinero en una cuenta, para ti, desde el día que me tuve que marchar. Muchas veces quise verte… y tú simplemente te negabas. Siempre he sido yo el que te ha buscado… – agregó, aclarándole ese punto, aunque no era que depositar dinero en una cuenta de ahorro fuera la imagen ideal de un padre presente, pero era una de las pocas formas que encontró de ayudarla. Aunque ella no lo supiera.

– Crecí y comencé a entender algunas cosas – admitió con indiferencia, mirándose los pies. Cuestión que comenzó a enervar a Charlie. De verdad, si el contexto fuera otro, pondría a su hija sobre sus rodillas y le daría unas buenas nalgadas por su actitud tan irrespetuosa y descortés. Pero retuvo ese deseo, agregando en todo firme:

– Comenzaste a sacar conclusiones sin oírme. Te escapabas cuando iba a verte, te negabas a mí…

– ¡Ponte en mi lugar! – dijo ella, enérgicamente, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo con recelo.

Él respondió en un grito seco, alzando sus manos – ¡Fue lo que intenté!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, respirando con dificultad después de haber alzado la voz. Bella fue quien tomó la iniciativa de hablar… o seguir con su descarga.

– Tu adolecente hija se reveló contra ti y tú simplemente dejaste que eso pasara, olvidándote de mí… - dijo con fulminante ironía.

– Hija, por amor a Dios, te rogué me oyeras… – sacudió la cabeza, apesadumbrado y desesperado porque ella le creyera – Te lo supliqué… y no ser insistente, fue algo que cargo, que no me deja dormir. El no atreverme a tomar la iniciativa de ir e insistir… ¡Pero maldita sea, soy un cobarde, Bella! La mujer que amé cayó en el alcohol sin yo darme cuenta, y me echó de su lado. También es duro para mí. Lo fue en ese entonces, y ha sido un tormento todos estos años, Bella….

Charlie tapó su cara y por el movimiento de sus hombros, Bella supo que estaba llorando. Llevó la mano a su pecho, pues no sabía porque, pero esa imagen de su padre desarmado frente a ella la acongojaba…

_"Esto también es tu culpa, Bella…"_ susurró su sub consiente.

En su adolescencia, la rebeldía se enfocó hacia Charlie. Y a veces hacia su madre muerta, cuando recordaba algunos parajes nubosos de su niñez, donde Renée figuraba ebria, riéndose estrepitosamente, o rompiendo cosas, o gritando, o regañándola… no era que pareciera extraño no tener recuerdos bellos con ella, aun así, la defendía.

Por otro lado, cuando su abuela le animaba a hablar con su padre o leer las cartas que él enviaba para ella, en un acto rebelde, ella las tomaba y las rompía, negándose a establecer cualquier contacto con él.

En ese momento, viendo frente a ella a su padre sin muros a su alrededor, desnudando frente a ella sus culpas y penas, una fuerza desde su interior la empujó a dar pasos inseguros hasta donde el hombre frente a ella seguía cubriéndose la cara con las manos, encorvado hacia adelante, como si en cualquier momento, fuera a caer de rodillas.

Cuando estuvo a dos pasos de distancia de él, habló muy suavecito – Quiero conocerte, Charlie… y quiero que me conozcas también.

Cuando dijo eso, Bella no pudo evitar sentirse como un globo desinflándose. Era como si un montón de presión acumulada dentro de ella por años, la abandonara al asumir esas palabras y sacar a flote esos deseos. Porque era cierto. Quería conocerlo.

El aludido levantó su cuerpo, mientras quitaba las manos de su rostro exponiendo los rastros de su llanto, sin vergüenzas, pues en ese momento, él probablemente seguiría llorando, ahora de emoción.

Su hija estaba dándole una oportunidad, la que siempre esperó.

Dio un paso adelante y tomó las frías manos de Bella entre las suyas, acariciando el dorso de ellas con sus dedos pulgares. Miró a sus ojos, también cristalinos que lo observaban ahora con clara expectación.

– Eres tan linda – se atrevió a soltar una de sus manos y subirla hasta el rostro de su hija para acariciarlo – … y tan pálida – dijo eso último, sonriendo.

Ella alzó la comisura de sus labios, en un atisbo de sonrisa. Pero estaba aún a la defensiva, él lo intuía. Pero era un gran paso y en su interior, Charlie daba vítores de alegría por eso.

– ¿Te gustan las pastas? Puedo preparar pastas para almorzar… – ofreció ella, sin soltarse de las cálidas manos de su padre. No sabía si ofreciéndole pastas para comer, era la mejor manera de continuar con ese diálogo, pero aún así lo hizo.

Charlie no puso evitar esconder su sonrisa, que dividía su cara en dos. Su hija, su Bella lo estaba invitando a comer, incluso ofreciéndose de preparar pastas. Su plato favorito.

_"¡Gracias, Dios, gracias!"_ vitoreó en su interior, mientras asentía a su hija con la cabeza.

– Cocinaremos juntos entonces. Me manejo muy bien en la cocina… sobre todo con las pastas – dijo él, guiñándole un ojo, a lo que ella negó sonriendo.

Bella le indicó a Charlie por donde estaba la cocina y una vez allí, comenzaron a buscar los ingredientes para preparar el platillo de pastas. Cada uno tenía recetas novedosas, las que se conjugaban muy bien.

Mientras preparaban el almuerzo, hablaron de Aurora, del trabajo de Bella, de Edward y sus amigos. Charlie por su parte, le habló de Sue su esposa y de su hija Leah, a quienes quería mucho y desearía que ella conociera.

También se atrevió a hablar sobre Renée. Recordó mayormente cosas lindas, desde que se conocieron y de cómo ella lo conquistó, coqueteos, con cartas de amor y pintando corazones en sus libros.

– Intenté todo para salvarla, pero ello simplemente no se dejaba ayudar –explicó Charlie, mientras rebanaba unos tomates – Ni por mí ni por Aurora. Yo tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar contigo, por eso presenté una denuncia. Desde ahí la obligaron a someterse a tratamiento, dejándote a cargo mío y de tu abuela. Pero yo no podía vivir en esa casa, no duraba más de dos semanas, pues Renée siempre se escapaba de los centros de ayuda y cuando regresaba a casa y me encontraba allí, se ponía furiosa y me echaba. Podía desquitarse con Aurora o contigo, por eso prefería apartarme de ella, por mucho que eso me doliera…

Bella asentía en silencio. Nunca antes puso las imágenes de su madre en su cabeza con tanta claridad. Siempre las evitó. Pero en ese momento, armó en su cabeza las escenas de su madre ebria y descontrolada, sintiendo pena y rabia y unos tremendos deseos de dejar de revolver la salsa y echarse a llorar. Pero no quería hacerlo. No en ese momento. Por lo que pestañeaba rápidamente, inhalando y exhalando a la vez para controlarse.

Así, padre e hija se fueron enfrascando en una conversación que tenía de todos los temas. Desde la compleja situación con Renée, hasta hablar de novios, trabajos, viajes, entre otras cosas.

La verdad es que aquella conversación estaba llena de significado para ambos. Era el inicio del proceso de sanación y reconciliación entre ambos.

Eso era bueno.

**~C&A~**

Edward estaba sentado sobre el sillón de terciopelo de tres cuerpos, que destacaba en la sala de estar de la casa de los Battenberg, pendiente de su Black Berry que dejó sobre la mesa de cristal en el centro de la sala.

Esperaba la llamada de Bella con impaciencia. Desde que los dejó solos ya habían pasado dos horas, y pues era tiempo suficiente para hablar, suponía él.

A la sala, llegó Tanya para hacerle compañía. Aquel sábado almorzarían todos juntos en casa de Jane y Alex, pero todos estaban al pendiente de las noticias de Bella. Edward les contó a grandes rasgos lo que ocurría y por qué no podría acompañarles.

– ¿Nada aún? – preguntó la amiga, sentándose a su lado.

– No, nada.

– Edward, por qué no la llamas y ya.

– No quiero interrumpir, Tanya.

– ¿Y si no interrumpes nada? ¿Y si Bella está sola, llorando…?

– ¡Maldición Tanya, no me digas eso! – espetó Edward. Ese era su miedo también, pero debía confiar en su Bella – Ella me prometió llamar, pasara lo que pasara.

– Vale, vale… ¿Y qué intuyes, qué crees que pasará?

– Yo sólo espero que logren hablar, decir lo que tienen que decirse y reconciliarse. Pero Bella puede ser tan terca… – comentó, volviendo a tomar su celular para checar si había mensajes o algo así.

– Esperemos que ella no se ponga dura con eso… – asintió ella, asintiendo despreocupadamente con su cabeza.

– Y hablando de mujeres duras, ¿qué hay de ti, eh? ¿Cómo te fue la noche pasada con Emmett?, en la cena, digo – preguntó el curioso Edward, no olvidando el detalle de aquel día, cuando vio a Emmett y a su amiga llegar muy sonrientes y cogidos de las manos. Automáticamente, en ese momento, Jane y él se miraron, sorprendidos.

– Bueno, a pesar de todo…

– ¿A pesar de todo?

– Conocí a la famosa Rosalie. Una rubia mujer, muy linda, pero que parecía ser un alma en pena, embarazada y todo. Estaba creo sorprendida y decepcionada… y celosa de verme con Emmett. Me encaró, me dijo que quien se supone que era yo y qué hacía con Emmett… - contó ella, mientras observaba con atención el esmalte rojo de sus uñas.

Edward entornó los ojos, mientras la evaluaba.

– ¿No le respondiste nada bueno, verdad?

– Bueno… le dije que era una "muy buena amiga de Emmett" y que a ella no le importaba lo que él y yo hiciéramos… en privado… – contestó alzando las cejas con picardía. Su amigo negó con la cabeza.

– Eres un demonio, Tanya.

– Aun así, fue una linda, muy linda noche, Edward… – agregó la muy pícara, no refiriéndose precisamente a la cena.

_Después de la cena, ella y Emmett llegaron al cuarto de hotel. A su cuarto de hotel. Aquello de reservar dos cuartos, definitivamente estaría de más._

_Entre besos y caricias se desnudaron juguetonamente, carcajeándose y disfrutando el uno del otro. Así las cosas se fueron dando entre ellos, de forma divertida, sin presiones de ningún tipo. _

_Hicieron el amor lentamente. Cada uno disfrutó como nunca antes un encuentro de ese tipo, y fue maravilloso para ambos saber que se gustaban y que juntos podrían olvidar su pasado. Era la esperanza que ambos habían estado buscando._

_Aquella pasada noche, Emmett disfrutó de derramar de un costoso vino tinto sobre el vientre de Tanya y beber desde allí. Él decía que se embriagó literalmente de su piel y eso excitaba montones a Tanya quien disfrutó sin tapujos de lo que él le estaba dando._

– _Dime una cosa, odiosa mujer – susurró juguetón y candente Emmett, mientras subía por su vientre hasta su cuello, dejando rastros de húmedos ósculos sobre ella, quien se retorcía y gemía por el roce _– _¿Te he complacido?_

– _¡Jesús, Emmett, me estás volviendo loca… y no es que eso pase muy a menudo…!_

– _Te estoy volviendo loca… quizás deba detenerme… no queremos que pierdas el juicio _– _la voz ronca y sexual de Emmett ahora directamente dichas en su oído, harían que probablemente ella tuviese un nuevo orgasmo con tan solo oírlo. _

_Ni en sus sueños pensó oír de esa forma la voz de Emmett Cullen. De cualquier manera, ella protestó ante la seductora amenaza de detenerse, jalándolo por los pelos de la nuca hacia ella, sintiendo el peso de su fornido cuerpo sobre ella_

– _No te atrevas… no te atrevas a parar… no tengo una pisca de sueño… _– _mordió su cuello, haciendo que él se carcajeara con eso y con la contra amenaza – Y tengo bastante cordura… así que puedo derrochar bastante más de ella._

– _Me alegra – llevó su rostro sobre el de ella, rozando sus narices, mientras lentamente comenzaba a adentrarse en ella – … porque yo tampoco tengo sueño, Tanya. _

– _Mmm… Emmett… sí…_

– _Te juro, Tanya, que eres lo más desquiciante y lo mejor que ha llegado a mi vida en este último tiempo… – admitió Emmett, moviéndose dentro de ella. _

_Ella, que pocas palabras podía hilar con semejante grado de erotismo que la embargaba, gimió y asintió, dejándose llevar por la pasión de ese hombre._

_Si alguno de los dos tuvo miedo o duda si sobre aquello que estaban descubriendo y sintiendo en ese momento pudiera ser opacado por la presencia etérea de sus pasados, aquello fue alejado de sus mentes, cuando Tanya gritaba el nombre de Emmett, y él a su vez gritaba el nombre de Tanya. _

_De cualquier forma, ella sabía que tendría una lucha interna con el recuerdo de Rosalie. Sería tonto por parte de ella pensar que él se olvidó de la innombrable de su ex de momento a otro. Pero por Dios, que pondría todo de su parte porque así fuera. Ella quería estar con Emmett de forma incondicional e ilimitada, lo descubrió esa noche. Por lo que pelearía con uñas y dientes por esfumar el recuerdo de la ex, que tanto atormentaba a SU Emmett._

_Sí. SU Emmett. _

_Así es que, más le valía a la rubia Rosalie no acercarse a lo que ahora era suyo. _

Edward la observaba con los ojos entornados. Su amiga y Emmett… _"¡Qué parejita… y pobre de Emmett…!" _meditaba en eso, cuando el condenado teléfono por fin sonó. En la pantalla, la imagen de Bella anunciaba que era ella quien le hablaba.

Se apuró en agarrar el aparato y contestar con rapidez y algo de nerviosismo:

– ¡¿Amor?! ¡¿Cómo estás, por qué demoraste tanto en llamarme?! ¡¿Estás bien…?!

– Cálmate, Edward… – lo tranquilizó ella, rodando los ojos, sin que Edward pudiese verla – Charlie aún está aquí… y hemos decidido almorzar juntos…

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó él extrañado, mientras intentaba apartar a Tanya que lo zarandeaba por el hombro para que le dejara hablar con ella.

– Sí… - afirmó ella con mucha tranquilidad – ¿Estás bien? Siento a alguien allí…

– Sí, es que Tanya está aquí conmigo… ¡Y es tan molesta! – le decía, mientras Tanya intentaba quitarle el teléfono, exigiéndole hablar con ella.

– Ya luego hablaré con ella…

– Por supuesto…. pero dime, ¿Ha ido todo bien? ¿Tú estás bien, de verdad? – preguntó él, con latente preocupación.

– Estoy bien, Edward. Estoy tranquila… pero tenemos mucha más de qué hablar, él y yo, digo.

– Lo entiendo cariño. No te apures, tómate tu tiempo, el que consideres necesario.

– Lo haré, Edward. Discúlpame con el resto de no poder ir al almuerzo.

– Ni te preocupes por eso… – la tranquilizó él – Este… yo algo les comenté, espero no te moleste.

– Está bien, Edward. Son nuestros amigos.

– Lo son, amor – respondió él más tranquilo, sintiéndola a ella de igual forma. Notaría si ella estuviese escondiendo algo – ¿Quieres que vaya por ti más tarde? ¿O te quieres quedar ahí?

– No, está bien. Yo llego allí… Charlie dice que puede llevarme.

– Perfecto. Te esperamos entonces, amor. Te amo, Bella.

– Y yo a ti, Edward.

Edward colgó, soltando un respiro. Su cuerpo estuvo tenso, pero ahora se relajaba al saber que Bella al fin le había dado a su padre y se había dado ella misma esa oportunidad.

– ¡No te quedes callado, dime qué te dijo! – con muy poca sutileza, Tanya volvió a zarandearlo para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Él frunció sus cejas y la miró.

– Está todo bien. Ella y su padre almorzarán juntos…

– ¿Pero está bien? ¿De verdad?

– Está tranquila – volvió a suspirar, desordenándose el cabello y descansado su espalda en el respaldo del sillón – Pero presumo que fue difícil.

– ¿Era necesario, no?

– Sí que lo era – asintió él.

**~C&A~**

Carlisle Cullen leía con asombro desde su ordenador, una de las noticias que resaltaba en la sección de económicos del diario de ese día, después de haber desayunado en la cocina, junto a su hija y Esther:

_"La empresa dirigida por el cuestionado Aro Vulturi, será rematada este próximo martes. Esto, después que se encontrara culpable al menor de los hermanos Vulturi por prácticas fuera de ley y estafa, además de una fuerte suma por evasión de impuesto, según lo que indica el organismo gubernamental perito en la materia. Esta mañana el empresario Aro Vulturi fue puesto a disposición de la justicia, comenzando este lunes con el juicio, donde según los entendidos y las pruebas que pesan en su contra, lo dan como perdedor. El empresario arriesga unos quince años de cárcel y a su haber, la empresa que administraba, deja millonarias deudas que serán cubiertas con el pago por su remate…"_

– ¡Joder!

– ¿Papá?¿Te pasa algo? – Alice llegó al lado de su padre cuando lo sintió exclamar.

– No nena… es que estoy leyendo algo… ¿Emmett no ha llamado?

– No a mí al menos ¿Papá, qué sucede? Parece que viste un fantasma o algo…

– No un fantasma… – "_Un monstruo quizás_" pensó – Es sólo una noticia que me sorprendió.

– Bien… eh… Jasper y yo iremos a recoger a sus padres que llegan desde Texas. Recuerda que esta noche los tenemos invitados a cenar.

– No lo olvido, nena – le dijo, abrazándola por la cintura y dejando un beso en su barriguita de tres meses – ¿Te has sentido bien?¿Mi nietecito no te hace rabiar?

– No papá. Nos portamos muy bien – respondió ella, acariciando la rubia cabellera de su padre.

– No me cabe ninguna duda…

– ¿Vendrá Esme esta noche? – preguntó la hija, de sopetón, haciendo que él detuviera sus mimos.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿Esme?... este… yo no sé…

– ¡No se haga el tonto, señor Cullen! Ya nos hemos dado cuenta lo que usted se trae con ella – dijo ella, girando un poco su cabeza hasta dar con el rostro de Esther, quien intentaba esconder su sonrisa.

– Somos sólo amigos…

– Sí, claro, amigos… como sea, dile que venga esta noche, ¿sí? – dijo, besando enseguida el tope de la cabeza de su padre.

– Está bien.

La pequeña y embarazada Alice salió rumbo al encuentro de sus suegros en compañía de su novio, mientras su padre se quedaba en casa pensando un par de cosas.

Primero, en la tierna Esme. Desde la fiesta de compromiso de Alexander Battenberg, que fue donde primero la divisó, llamó su atención. Era como una presencia angelical.

Después se la encontró en la boda, donde no pudo aguantarse de acercársele y presentársele para invitarle una copa y charlar. Desde ahí comenzó una especie de amistad: llamadas, salidas, paseos… pero nada más; él no se atrevía a dar el "otro paso"… sí, porque se moría por robarle un beso.

_"Un beso…"_

Sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia la mesa, pensando en la segunda cosa: la empresa de Aro Vulturi entraría en remate, y una corazonada ensordecedora le decía que esa era su oportunidad. Pero lo retenía el tema de la liquidez. Sí, era cierto, a su empresa le estaba yendo bien y facturaba más del doble que hace un año, pero seguía siendo pequeña en comparación a otras…

Pero una idea cruzó en su cabeza.

Minimizó el vínculo del periódico y abrió su cuenta de correo electrónico, donde comenzó a redactar un e-mail para Alexander Battenberg, con copia para su hijo, donde en resumen, le exponía el asunto y la idea de asociarse para comprar la compañía.

Serviría para que Alex montara negocio en Los Angeles, como en un comienzo deseó y para que él mismo pudiese ampliar su negocio como hace un tiempo iba queriendo hacerlo. Así que solicitó al joven alemán una reunión de carácter urgente para este lunes, en caso de que se interesara.

Sin pensarlo mucho lo envió, solicitándole que le llamase en cuanto leyera su e-mail.

Después, sin tampoco pensarlo mucho, sacó su móvil y marcó el número de su "amiga" Esme. Ya iba siendo bueno de tanta amistad. Esa noche él robaría un beso... o quizás dos.

Se sentía valeroso y ganador.

_"Ánimo Carlisle, ánimo…" _se decía, marcándole a Esme para invitarla a la cena de esa noche.

**~C&A~**

Charlie detuvo el carro en frente del portón de entrada de la residencia de los Battenberg, donde Bella y el resto de sus amigos la esperaban. Eran las cinco y media de la tarde y la verdad es que ninguno se dio cuenta cómo pasó el tiempo, que usaron en hablar y hablar, para conocerse.

– Bueno… hemos llegado.

– Gracias por el aventón, Charlie.

– Hij… Bella, quisiera que nos volviésemos a ver…

– Bueno… – se removió en su asiento – Yo regreso mañana a Los Ángeles y no sé cuándo vuelva…

– ¡Yo puedo ir! Sería perfecto, pues vería también a Aurora… eso, si no tienes problema…

– Claro que no, Charlie – sonrió, con auténtico gusto de saber que él iría a Los Angeles para verla. Le gustaba la idea.

– Gracias… ehh, mañana… ¿mañana puedo llamarte antes de que te vayas?

– Por supuesto… y puedes llamarme cuando quieras… te prometo que esta vez responderé tus llamadas.

– Bien… ¡uf, qué alivio! – ambos rieron ya más relajado – Bueno pequeña, ve tranquila.

– Hablamos más tarde, entonces.

– Claro…

Antes que ella saliera del coche, se giró y miró a su padre – Me alegra que nos hubiéramos reencontrado, Charlie.

– Y yo soy el más feliz con esto, Bella…

Bella se inclinó y dejó un suave beso en la mejilla de su padre, sorprendiéndole y emocionándolo con ese movimiento.

Bella finalmente salió y Charlie se quedó contemplándola tocar el intercomunicador, para segundos después verla desaparecer dentro de la propiedad. Y allí se quedó unos segundos, derramando lágrimas de felicidad y agradecimiento.

Lo mismo que Bella, mientras caminaba por el sendero hasta la puerta, donde a su encuentro apareció Edward. Caminó hasta ella y la abrazó con todo el amor que pudo, mientras ella aceptaba y respondía a su abrazo, soltando lágrimas sobre su pecho.

– Ey… – levantó su rostro cuando la sintió lagrimear – Me dijiste que iba todo bien…

– Y lo está, te lo juro – susurró.

– ¿Entonces, por qué lloras?

– Oírlo decirme todo lo que… tenía que decirme. Sobre él, sobre mi madre… y gritarle todo lo que tenía adentro… – negó con la cabeza ante el recuerdo, bajando su vista y diciendo en voz baja y con un poco de vergüenza – Yo tuve la culpa, Edward. Yo siempre fui la real culpable de todo…

Edward subió su rostro desde su barbilla, obligándola a mirarle – No, Bella. No te atrevas ahora a pensar en eso. Ahora sólo tienes que dedicarte a perdonarlo y recuperar el tiempo.

– Es lo que quiero…

– Bella, nena, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Eres muy valiente por atreverte a hacer esto, que trajo recuerdos dolorosos para ti.

– Yo nada más quiero estar en paz y sin rencor, recuperar lo que es importante para mí…

– Lo sé, mi amor. Y eso te hace más hermosa – aseveró.

Tomó su mentó con delicadeza y acercó sus labios a los suaves labios de ella, besándola con adoración por un buen rato. Después entraron a reunirse con el resto, quienes también esperaban expectantes sobre lo que la propia Bella les contaría.

En la noche, llegó rendida a casa después de tantas emociones, durmiéndose enseguida cuando se dejó caer en la cama. Edward tuvo la ingrata misión de quitarle su ropa y ponerle algo más cómodo para que durmiese. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó. Debía descansar pues al próximo día viajaban temprano de regreso a Los Angeles, por mucho que eso le molestara a Edward, que dicho sea de paso, no soportaba más el asunto de la distancia.

Y así se acababan los tres días con su amada. Fugases tres días.

Antes de salir de casa rumbo al aeropuerto, Bella había hablado con Charlie, quien estaba atado con un compromiso con su esposa y no podría ir hasta el aeropuerto para despedirla, pero prometió ir allí en diez días más. Bella se alegró de oír eso. La ilusionaba, no podía negarlo, y eso se le reflejaba en la cara, haciendo que Edward se sintiera feliz y tranquilo por su Bella.

Cuando la pareja llegó al terminal aéreo, allí ya los esperaban Tanya y Emmett, quienes estaban hablando algo, sin soltar sus manos. Se miraban a los ojos y sonreían.

– Lo veo y no lo creo… – insistía Edward con asombro exagerado en la voz. Bella le pegó un codazo en las costillas a modo de reprimenda.

– Edward, no seas así. Ambos se merecen estar felices…

– ¡Pero si peleaban todo el tiempo! – exclamó él.

– Los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿lo olvidas?

– Dios le de paciencia al pobre Emmett, entonces – susurró él con diversión, antes de llegar hasta ellos y comenzar con la infame despedida de su Bella, a quien no vería sino hasta ocho o diez días más.

**~C&A~**

– Bueno, Carlisle, estoy tan sorprendido como tú. Tuve que ponerme a investigar ayer domingo, después de leer tu e-mail…

– Te agradezco que hayas viajado tan intempestivamente, pero siento que esta es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar.

– Carlisle, si no me importara, te aseguro que no hubiese viajado. Esa empresa fue una de las más prestigiosas en materia de arquitectura y construcción por muchos años. Hay que comprarla sin pensarlo dos veces

– Bien, hablemos de negocios entonces…

– Carlisle, será un placer hacer sociedad contigo

– Lo mismo digo Alexander – respondió el joven empresario alemán, devolviéndole el apretón de mano a Cralisle, quien veía abrirse ante él un montón de puertas, después de tantos años de limpio trabajo.

Quien no podía decir lo mismo, era el aludido Aro, quien despotricaba moviéndose de un lado a otro dentro del reducido y oscuro espacio donde lo tenían detenido, esperando el juicio.

Odiaba a todo el mundo. Amenazó con eliminar a la raza humana si no se le sacaba de ese sucucho de mierda. Aun así, parece, nadie temía sus amenazas, pues nadie acudió por su ayuda.

La fiscalía le concedió un abogado, pues ninguno de los que conocía, quiso defenderlo. Además, se era caso perdido, eran demasiadas las pruebas en su contra.

Y su empresa. Su empresa que sería rematada al día siguiente para pasar a manos de algún maldito desconocido. SU empresa.

Su hermano Vladimir no movió un dedo por impedirlo, menos sus disque "colaboradores" que eran una tropa de buenos para nada. Su esposa lo abandonó cuando supo de la noticia, e incluso su amante se hizo la desentendida.

No podía haber caído más bajo.

– Tengo entendido que su empresa se rematará en cuestión de días, para pagar a proveedores y otras grandes deudas.

– ¡Impídalo! – vociferó Aro, imperantemente, dando un seco golpe a la vieja mesa de madera. El abogado apenas alzó la vista para mirarlo por sobre sus gafas.

– Oh, señor Vulturi. Me temo que eso es imposible – indicó el abogado, volviendo a concentrar su atención en los papeles que tenía delante de él – Primero, no estoy aquí para eso. Fui asignado por fiscalía para defenderlo. La empresa es cosa aparte. Ni me compete ese tema de la venta, ni ahora le compete a usted, señor Vulturi.

– Son unos ineptos – masculló entre dientes, con la mandíbula tensa de la ira.

– Bueno, Aro, lo que nos convoca entonces. Necesito que me diga exactamente lo que pasó…

– Soy inocente –mintió sin un ápice de remordimiento – Esto es parte de una treta política en mi contra. Fui engañado.

– Me temo que las pruebas demuestran lo contrario.

– Tretas, un plan muy bien elaborado.

El abogado se echó hacia atrás en la incómoda silla, y cruzó sus brazos – Le seré sincero, Aro. Aunque esto no es algo que desconozca: hay muy pocas probabilidades de que usted salga bien librado de esto. Es por eso, que debe hablarme con la verdad y ver alguna manera de rebajar su condena…

- ¡Le estoy diciendo que soy inocente! – gritó de regreso.

El abogado, inmutable ante el arranque de nervios y rabia de su defendido, suspiró y alzó los hombros. Si el viejo no quería colaborar, pues allá él.

_"Unos buenos años de cárcel te esperan, viejo altanero_" pensó, mientras tomaba nota de cualquier cosa en sus papeles.

* * *

_**¡**__**No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... !**_

_**¡Besos a todas y nos leemos lueguito! =)**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_¡Y se nos va... el año! No tengo otra manera de agradecerles que hayan estado conmigo este 2012 que se nos va. A cada una de ustedes, mil mil gracias. _**

**_Nenas, con ustedes he aprendido mucho este año, y espero que siga siendo así. Les dejo un beso y un abrazo desde mi Chile querido, esperando que tengan un excelente inicio de año que espero sea exitoso para cada una. _**

**_Abrazos y actualizo el próximo año... ;-)_**

**_(Facebook: Catalina Lina; Twitter: Cata_lina_lina)_**

* * *

**21. Lo que no te mata...**

**~C&A~**

– … Así que ya sabes, si no dejas que trabaje, prepárate para recibir mi demanda de divorcio… – advirtió medio en broma la temeraria esposa a su marido, después de un buen rato de conversación. El hombre al otro lado de la línea telefónica bufó antes de responder:

– ¡Lo que me faltaba! Recién llevamos un poco más de dos meses de casados, y ya me amenazas con eso…

– Pero hablando en serio, Alex, ¿no te opondrás, verdad? – preguntó Jane, melosamente.

– No mi amor, jamás. Ahora, creo que puedo acomodarte un puesto en una de las empresas…

– No es necesario – interrumpió ella – Toda mi vida laboral he trabajado con Edward en asuntos de gestión y pues ya hablé con él y me dijo que no tendría problema en que siguiera trabajando para él…

– Con él – rectificó Alexander – Trabajando con él, no para él…

– Ok, bien… trabajar con él – rectificó, rodando los ojos. – Dentro de un rato pretendo ir con él y ponernos de acuerdo en cuando comenzar – agregó, mirando la hora. Ya casi era medio día.

– Nos podemos encontrar allá. Ya en unos minutos salgo del aeropuerto rumbo a mi oficina a guardar unos papeles y enseguida te alcanzo en el despacho de Edward para llevarte a comer…

– ¡Sí! Te espero ahí entonces… estoy ansiosa por verte

– Sé que sólo fueron dos días fuera, pero te extrañé, mi vida – reconoció el enamorado y joven empresario.

– Y yo a ti – respondió Jane, suspirando. Luego recordó el motivo del viaje de su marido y preguntó - ¿Traes noticias sobre el remate de la empresa de Aro?

– Claro. Y muy buenas por lo demás. Por ahora, confórmate con saber que ya no es la empresa de Aro Vulturi, sino de la sociedad entre Carlisle Cullen y tu eterno enamorado, o sea yo.

– ¡Es increíble!

– Fue una transacción privada, así que debes guardar el secreto.

– ¿Pero no se hizo la venta por un remate? Se supone que esas cosas son públicas y además, lo de Aro es noticia y los medios, seguro han averiguado…

- Fue un remate, pero los "invitados" fueron selectos, por decir de alguna forma. Y en este tipo de transacciones, se hace… - se detuvo un momento, buscando la palabra – anónimamente. En nuestro caso, hubo un notario y un abogado que se encargaron de representarnos.

-Vaya… eres muy inteligente…

– ¡Claro que lo soy! – exclamó orgullosamente – Bueno, te dejo. Te veo dentro de un rato, sí.

– Sí, mi amor.

Después de hablar con su esposo, Jane se fue hasta el cuarto y buscó un abrigo para salir rumbo a la oficina de su amigo y colaborador, Edward Masen. Estaba ansiosa por dejar todo listo y dispuesto para ponerse a trabajar.

Y precisamente en la oficina del arquitecto, dos jóvenes dibujantes explicaban a Edward y Kate sobre las ventajas de las técnicas aplicadas en el siguiente proyecto hotelero de la empresa, ésta en Miami. Edward intentaba poner atención, pero la inusual despreocupación y desconcentración de su colega Kate lo tenían algo preocupado. Sí, porque a su "discípula" como solía llamarle, le tomó en poco tiempo un cariño como de hermana pequeña. Entonces, era normal que esa actitud extraña en ella, le preocupara, por lo que luego indagaría.

– Muy bien, futuras eminencias – bromeo Edward con los dibujantes – Cada día me sorprenden más. Sigan trabajando y tengan en cuenta los reparos de los que les hablé. En quince días más nos reunimos para revisar los últimos detalles antes de presentarlo a los jefes.  
– ¡A la orden, arquitecto! – respondieron al unísono los dibujantes, con una cuadratura militar que hicieron carcajear a Edward.

– ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó Edward, observando a Kate con el entrecejo fruncido, como gesto de su preocupación.

– Mmm... si... sí – asintió para nada segura. Edward por cierto no se tragó la respuesta.

– Kate, algo te pasa, estás diferente. Has estado ausente y sé que te preocupa algo... dime, confía en mi... – aseguró Edward en tono suave, dispuesto prestarle ayuda a su colega.

Ella lo miró con ojos vidriosos, y antes que él pudiese darse cuenta, ella caminó hacia él y lo abrazó por la cintura, dejando su rostro escondido en el fornido pecho de Edward, en donde comenzó a llorar, movimiento que a él le incomodó un poco.

– ¡Ay, Edward! - exclamó con pesar. Edward, aun incómodo, tragó saliva con sonoridad y dio golpecitos leves en la espalda de Kate, quien ya lloraba sin consuelo sobre su pecho.

– Dios, Kate, qué sucede... ¿Se trata de tu padre? ¿Has tenido problemas con él?

_"¿Problemas con papá? Oh, cuando se entere, tendré problemas con él..."_ pensó ella, aferrándose aún más fuerte al cuerpo del arquitecto, en quien encontró calma. Aunque él no estaba muy calmado que digamos, ni menos cómodo, pues ni siquiera con sus viejas amigas él tenía esa deferencia. Pero Kate lo agarró desprevenido, ¿Y qué iba a hacer él? Pues ni modo, le tocaba prestar su hombro para que la señorita llorara sus penas.

– Kate, por favor - insistió, intentando sutilmente apartarla, pero ella se pegaba aún más a él, como lapa.  
– Ayúdame Edward, ayúdame... – susurró a penas legible y audiblemente.

Y mientras la joven arquitecta lloraba en los brazos de su colega, en la primera planta del edificio, la esposa de Alexander y amiga de Edward, pulsaba el botón del piso donde precisamente se encontraba el estudio de su amigo a quien iba a ver, para coordinar lo de su nuevo puesto junto a él.

– ¡Pero qué maravillosa sorpresa! - exclamó tras ella Eleazar, padre de Kate y tío político suyo. "_Genial_" pensó con ironía Jane, que no tragaba mucho a ese tipo, por lo que en ese momento tuvo que forzar una sonrisa.

– Eleazar, como estas... – saludó ella cortésmente, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

– No tan bien como tú – respondió Eleazar, mirando no muy correctamente a la esposa de su sobrino, de pies a cabeza. A ella le pareció ese un gesto de mal gusto, por lo que agradeció que en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieran. Dio un par de pasos entrando a éste.

– Disculpa, pero voy algo apurada – dijo ella muy seriamente, aunque lo más certero sería decir que estaba cabreada por la presencia de ese tipo y quería apartarse de él de inmediato.

– Subo contigo – indicó entrando al elevador con ella, con una sonrisa socarrona que no venía al caso – Voy a hacerle una visita a mi hijita – agregó.

Jane no hizo ni un comentario, sólo maldijo en su cabeza. Eleazar miró el tablero con botones y reparó que Jane iba al mismo piso que él, pues ya había sido pulsado el número del piso

– Veo que vamos al mismo piso – dijo el hombre.

– Yo voy hasta la oficina de Edward.

– Ah, ese arquitecto Edward... el yerno ideal…

– ¿Perdona?

– Es que él y mi pequeña harían una espléndida pareja, y creo que su relación es cuestión de tiempo para que se haga efectiva.

– Edward tiene novia y...

– Oh, eso es sólo un detalle, hermosa Jane.

Ella iba a contestarle no de muy buen forma, pero el sonido de su móvil con un mensaje la apartaron de la atención del viejo ese. Sonrió cuando vio que era Alex, avisándole que en menos de diez minutos estaría con ella. Jane respondió con un "Te espero con ansias".

Salieron del ascensor, y ella evitando todo contacto con Eleazar, caminó hasta el sector de las oficinas de arquitectura, donde no vio a la secretaria de Edward en su lugar, por lo que se aventuró a golpear la puerta de la oficina directamente y abrir sin esperar respuesta. Cuando lo hizo, vio la escena que la dejó estupefacta: Edward abrazando a Kate muy confianzudamente; mientras Eleazar, que se mantuvo detrás de ella, con la idea de pasar y saludar también al arquitecto Masen, exclamó como ganador al ver el mismo hecho:

– ¡Oh, pero bueno! Lamentamos interrumpir...

Edward miró con sorpresa hacia la puerta, maldiciendo por dentro, mientras ahora con más determinación, intentaba que Kate se soltara de él. Cuando lo logró, Jane y Eleazar vieron a Kate llorar.

– ¡Qué le has hecho a mi niña! – increpó ahora el preocupado padre a Edward, mientras caminaba hasta su hija, mientras Jane seguía de pie en la puerta con el ceño fruncido y sin apartar la mirada de desconcierto hacia Edward.

– ¡He preguntado qué demonios sucede, Kate! ¿Por qué estás llorando?

– Papá, no pasa nada. Por favor, déjalo… – suplicó ella, apartándose de su padre y secándose el rostro con la manga de su blusa blanca.

Pero su padre no lo dejaría pasar.

– ¡Nada de "Por favor déjalo"!

– ¿Estás bien, Kate? – preguntó ahora Jane, saliendo de su estado, sintiendo pena por la pobre Kate, que se veía que sufría.

– Sssi, Jane… no pasa nada… – dijo, bajando su cabeza con vergüenza.

– ¡Deja de decir que no pasa nada! – exclamó furioso – Me dices en este momento qué pasó aquí…

Kate era una olla a presión. Durante tantos años escondió para ella tantos sentimientos para no verse enfrentada a su padre. Desde siempre fue la hija buenita que obedecía a su padre, que no lo hacía rabiar. Desde siempre, hasta ese momento. ¿Su padre quería saber qué le pasaba? Pues se lo diría.

Levantó su vista y miró a Edward, quien tenía un semblante de confusión explícito en su rostro. Sin apartar los ojos de él, como buscando apoyo en ellos, respondió:

– Estoy… estoy embarazada…

Varias cosas pasaron en ese momento. Eleazar lanzó un "¡¿Qué?!" en un grito furibundo, mientras Jane cubría su boca con la mano de la pura impresión, porque en su cabeza destellaba una terrible y melodramática teoría: Edward le fue infiel a su amiga Bella y embarazó a su colega Kate.

Edward, por otro lado, abrió sus ojos con desmesura hacia Kate y antes de decir algo, miró a Jane y vio en sus ojos desaprobación hacia él. Edward supo lo que su amiga se estaba imaginando, por lo que cuando Jane salió rauda de la oficina, él fue detrás de ella.

– ¡Ey, Jane! – gritó tras ella, alcanzándola, tomándola por los hombros y haciéndola girar para verla directamente a la cara. Antes que él pudiera decirle algo más, ella le increpó, dejándose llevar por los nervios, la tensión y todo eso:

– ¡Maldito desgraciado! Si le has sido infiel a Bella con esa niñita y sales siendo el padre de ese bebé, te juro que yo…

– ¡Un momento, Jane! ¿De dónde has sacado eso? ¿Por qué piensas así de mí, como si no me conocieras, como si no supieras cómo amo a Bella…?

– Es que… es que ahí adentro… ella y tú… y después ella dijo…

– Jane, que creas eso de mí me molesta profundamente, pero estoy tan sorprendido como tú. Te lo juro… – admitió solemnemente, sujetándola aún por los hombros y mirándola, dándole a entender lo real en sus palabras a su amiga – No he engañado a Bella nunca, con nadie, y no pretendo hacerlo tampoco…

¿Y qué más podía pasar en ese momento, para terminar de armar el cuadro? Pues podría pasar que justo en ese momento, el elevador se abriera y de él saliera el mismísimo Alexander Battenberg, viendo la confusa escena entre su esposa y su amigo, que la sujetaba por los hombros, muy cerca de él, con mucha familiaridad. Supo enseguida que su mujer estaba contraída por algo y durante una fracción de segundos, tuvo instintos asesinos en contra de Edward, pero los desterró enseguida.

- ¿Jane, Edward?

Los aludidos automáticamente miraron hacia desde donde provenía aquella tan familiar voz. Edward se apartó de Jane, dejándola ir hasta su marido, de quien se abrazó fuertemente, correspondida en su abrazo.

Alex besó el tope de su cabeza y la obligó a mirarle, levantando su rostro con delicadeza desde la barbilla.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le susurró, mientras la evaluaba.

- Ha habido todo un lío…

Inconclusa quedó la explicación, cuando los tres afuera oyeron un grito de furia proveniente de la oficina de Edward, en donde habían quedado Kate y su padre. Alexander frunció el ceño, ahora sin entender nada de nada. Caminaron de regreso a la oficina, donde en efecto, vieron a Eleazar increpando a su hija.

- ¡Tú! – increpó Eleazar con el dedo índice hacia Edward, con voz amenazante - ¡Tendrás que hacerte cargo!

- ¿Eleazar, Kate, qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Alex.

- Pasa que el arquitecto Masen, ha dejado embarazada a mi hija…

-¡¿Qué?!

- Papá, te dije que Edward no tiene nada que ver… con esto… - dijo Kate, muy contrariada y avergonzada, ahora ante la presencia de su primo.

- ¡Lo estás encubriendo, eximiéndolo de su responsabilidad, de sus obligaciones contigo…!

-¡Basta! – bramó Edward, harto de la situación esa. Los cuatro pares de ojos giraron hacia él – Es suficiente. Primero, yo nada tengo que ver con Kate fuera de los asuntos laborales, por lo que de ese embarazo yo no soy el responsable. Tengo novia, la amo y por ende no la engañaría – indicó, sin estar obligado a dar explicaciones, pero estaba atragantado y debía hablar y aclarar el asuntito. Luego miró a Eleazar y se dirigió a él – Creo que usted y su hija tienen una charla pendiente, la que rogaría tuviesen en otro lugar. Esta es mi oficina y ahora mismo, tengo asuntos que atender con Jane y Alexander. Así que si me disculpa – dijo, indicándole la puerta con su brazo derecho extendido.

– Haré las pruebas de ADN para corroborar lo que usted dice. Kate es capaz de mentir para encubrirte…

– ¡Papá, por favor, ya basta!

Eleazar miró con rencor y algo de odio a Edward.

– Nos volveremos a ver, arquitecto Masen – dijo, agarrando a su hija del brazo para sacarla de ahí y tener una buena charla con ella. Antes de salir, miró a su sobrino, quien se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de hacer encajar las piezas en su cabeza, y le dijo – Deberías tener cuidado de las personas con las que trabajas, Alexander.

El aludido le sostuvo la mirada reprobatoria a su tío y sin emitir más comentario, dejó que este saliera de allí.

Al fin el matrimonio Battenberg y el arquitecto Masen se quedaron a solas. Edward fue hasta su asiento tras el escritorio y se dejó caer en él, pasando sus manos reiteradas veces por su rostro y su cabello, sintiéndose hastiado de todo eso. Jane y Alex se sentaron en los asientos frente a él.

– ¿Kate está embarazada? – preguntó Alex. Jane lo miró y alzó los hombros.

– Fue lo que dijo.

– ¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver Edward en todo eso? – quiso saber, haciendo que Edward lo mirara y concordara:

– Lo mismo me pregunto yo…

– Edward – dijo ahora Jane – Perdona mi reacción de hace un rato. Es sólo que… tú sabes cómo quiero a Bella, el cariño que te tengo a ti… y cuando los vi y después ella dijo eso…

– Jane, no viste nada malo. Yo la vi rara desde hace día, y hoy sólo le pregunté qué sucedía y ella se acercó a mí y se puso a llorar. Eso, dos minutos antes de que tú entraras – explicó – De cualquier modo, quizás yo hubiese reaccionado igual… no te culpo…

– ¿Me pueden explicar, por amor a Dios, de qué hablan?

– Ya te lo explicaremos – indicó Edward. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de poner en orden su cabeza – Mejor dime cómo te fue en Los Angeles con la compra de la empresa…

– Bueno – dijo, aflojándose la corbata – Tienes frente a ti a uno de los dueños de la malograda empresa de construcción "Art&Design".

– ¡En hora buena, Alex! – le felicitó Edward – Aunque supongo que habrá mucho que hacer ahí. Supongo que podrán sacarla a flote…

– Como que me llamo Alexander Battenberg que lo haré.

– Claro que lo harás – dijo la orgullosa esposa, acercándose a él y estirándose hasta alcanzar la mejilla con sus labios. Alex la miró sonriendo.

– Bueno Edward, tenemos un montón de cosas que hablar, así que levántate de ahí y vámonos por un aperitivo y un buen almuerzo

– Me ganaste con el aperitivo, Alex – reconoció Edward, levantándose junto al matrimonio para salir de allí.

**~C&A~**

Carlisle pensaba con incredulidad, mientras se rascaba su cabeza ausentemente. Jamás imaginó que entre sus manos tendría las acciones que lo acreditaban como dueño de un porcentaje no menor de la empresa que alguna vez perteneció a Aro Vulturi y su familia.

Simplemente le costaba creerlo.

Sus hijos, Alice y Emmett lo miraban a él a su vez, esperando alguna reacción por su parte. Desde el día anterior, el día de la transacción, que estaba así, como en trance. Tanya y Jasper, quienes también estaban presentes, miraban a sus respectivas parejas buscando respuestas, a lo que ellos simplemente alzando sus hombros.

– ¡Uf! – exclamó el patriarca, por fin, enderezándose en la cabecera de mesa del comedor de la casa de los Cullen, donde se encontraban tomando café, luego de una muda cena.

– ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir, papá? – preguntó Alice – ¿Tenemos que llamar a algún doctor para que te revise?

– ¿Doctor? – preguntó Carlisle confundido.

– ¡Estás como ido, papá!

– Estoy bien, hija… es solo que… bueno, esto pasó tan rápido – intentó explicar, moviendo sus brazos en el aire.

– Mejor que nadie saber que los negocios a veces se dan así. Por otro lado, eres capaz de manejar este… desafío, llamémoslo así.

– Además, cuando se sepa que ahora la empresa está en manos suyas y de Alexander – intervino ahora Jasper – Los proveedores caerán a sus pies. De momento que sepan que el viejo Aro ya no tiene nada que ver con la empresa, esta se levantará sola, ya verá.

– Puede ser, Jasper… pero aun así hay mucho trabajo y hay que tomar un montón de decisiones…

– ¿Fusionará su empresa con esta última? – quiso saber Tanya, después de beber de su café.

– No, para nada. Además, no es sólo mía, Alexander y yo estamos en esto, no puedo tomar decisiones solo…

– Claro, claro… ¿Y se supo algo del viejo Vulturi?

Todos en la mesa miraron de nuevo a Carlisle. De seguro él tenía noticias. Y las tenía.

– Su hermano, Vladimir, habló ayer con nosotros. No pudo detener a su hermano por los malos manejos de la empresa y se veía realmente mal al perder lo que hace un tiempo fue su patrimonio. Pero dice que él es viejo ya y no está para estar pasando esas rabias. Y sobre su hermano… sólo comentó que nada estaba a su favor y que se veía que el proceso judicial en contra de Aro será bastante corto. Quizás en un par de días ya salga la sentencia, en contra de él por cierto.

– En mala hora Vladimir dejó su empresa en manos de su desalmado hermano…

– A Aro lo cegó la codicia – meditó Carlisle – Esa empresa era la pionera en el negocio de la construcción y cayó de un día a otro, como fueron testigos – agregó, observando a Tanya y Jasper, quienes asentían al comentario.

Después de un rato de silencio, Jasper habló:

– ¿Podremos celebrar, supongo?... ¡No lo de Aro, sino lo de la empresa!

– Lo haremos, pero a su tiempo, Jasper. No esta noche.

– Bueno, creo que me voy. Mañana debo estar temprano en mi puesto… no sea que me echen – bromeó, mientras se levantaba.

– ¿Bella se ausentará, no? – le preguntó Jasper a Tanya.

– Tiene cita con su doctor. Se supone serán solo un par de horas…

– Ya veo…

– Bueno, me voy a dejar a Tanya y regreso – dijo Emmett, acompañando a su ahora "pareja", después que ella se despidiera de los presentes.

– ¿Va todo bien con Bella? – quiso saber Emmett, mientras conducía su coche.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Por eso de la cita con el médico…

– Cosas de mujeres, Emmett… control de natalidad y otros asuntos…

– Control de natalidad… ¿y cómo llevas tú eso?

– Ni te apures… no te saldré con ninguna novedad – respondió, haciendo sonreír a Emmett.

**~C&A~**

– ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Alexander, después de golpear en la oficina de Kate, a la mañana siguiente de todo ese lío con su padre y el embarazo.

Ella lo miró con pudor y sólo pudo asentir, escondiendo luego su mirada de la de su primo. Las palabras no salían de ella, sentía mucha vergüenza. Él lo percibió suspiro y se acercó hasta su escritorio, en donde cogió una silla para sentarse frente a ella.

– ¿Cómo estás hoy?- preguntó muy suavemente.

– No lo sé… – susurró ella de regreso.

– Pues yo me quedé preocupado por ti – admitió, acomodándose en su silla, cruzando una de sus piernas sobre su rodilla – ¿Qué sucedió, pequeña? ¿Qué es eso de que de la noche a la mañana apareces embarazada?

– Bueno, las cosas sólo pasaron... ya sabes... – respondió tímidamente, jugueteando con sus dedos. Alex suspiró al tiempo que rascaba su frente después de oír esa admisión tan absurda por parte de su prima.

– ¿Puedes por favor ser más explicita y decirme al menos de quien se trata...? – preguntó, forzándose para no sonar rudo, aun con los dedos cepillando en su frente.

– Esto... esto es vergonzoso, Alex... – dice en voz baja. Alexander abrió los ojos como platos y paulatinamente los comenzó a cerrar hasta que quedaron en una línea, mientras se encorvaba hacia adelante, enfrentándola, hablándole entre dientes, con la mandíbula tensa.

– Kate, no estás hablando con un desconocido. Dime que rayos pasó – definitivamente, el hombre estaba molesto, pensó Kate, quien carraspeó, removiéndose en su silla. Fijó su vista en la superficie de su escritorio y habló:

– Bueno...una tarde, después de una habitual pelea con papá, salí a tomar un trago a un bar y me puse a conversar con un artista, un pintor... nos tomamos unos tragos y...

– ¡Joder Kate!... ¿Me estás diciendo que te fuiste a la cama con un desconocido?

La pobre Kate sentía que se encogía en su asiento, frente a la furibunda mirada de su primo. Quizás eso la aturdió y volvió a responder una "barbaridad" – Ni siquiera me detuve a pensarlo... tuvimos sexo, su preservativo se rompió y...

Alex se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla, apretó el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar sermonear a su primita. Ese relato de los hechos lo esperaba de cualquiera, porque Kate tenía razón, esas cosas son más comunes de lo que uno cree… ¡¿Pero ella, su pulcra primita, siempre tan recatada, midiendo y evaluando cada paso que va a dar para no errar?! _"¡Jesucristo!"_

– ¿Y me puedes decir que tiene que ver Edward en todo esto?

– Nada... – negó sin mostrar dudas – Sólo que mi padre dio por sentado que era él el padre, pues trabajo con él, siempre hablo de él, de lo buen jefe que es, de lo amable que es conmigo... y... bueno, dio por sentado que él y yo tenemos una relación clandestina o algo así... Ya sabes que él conjetura y saca sus conclusiones, dándolas por ciertas sin pararse a confirmarlas… piensa que Edward es un buen partido...

– ¿Y tú qué piensas? – preguntó con calma.

– Pues... – titubeó un minuto, pensando su respuesta – Pues que es un gran hombre... y que Bella es muy afortunada al saberse amada de esa manera por él... y realmente creo que sería un padre perfecto...

Alex suspiró y lanzó la pregunta: – ¿Desde cuándo estás enamorada de él?

Kate lo miró con sorpresa, sintiendo como su cara se recalentaba. Seguro estaba roja del pudor. ¿Y qué le iba a responder a su primo? Ni modo, como siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba con él, siendo lo más sincera dentro de lo que su pudor le permitía:

– Alex, él ha sido uno de los pocos hombres que se ha acercado a mí por motivación y voluntad propia, más allá de un compromiso laboral y que ha creído en mí, en mis capacidades, que no me ha tenido en menos, que me toma en cuenta... cualquier mujer que se sienta así, se enamoraría de alguien como él...

– Pero él ama a Bella...

– Si piensas que haré algo para separarlos, estas equivocado. No soy así... – respondió, dejando ver un tono de ofensa en su voz.

– Sé que no harías nada de eso... pero me preocupa que sufras... – admitió el ahora más tranquilo Alexander.

– Estoy bien... – concedió ella, sonriéndole, agradecida por la preocupación que ahora y siempre él sentía por ella – Sólo espero que no cambien las cosas entre él y yo después del numerito de ayer…

– Edward quedó preocupado más que nada por la reacción de Eleazar contra ti, que por sus infundadas amenazas contra él.

– Mi papá…– rió sin gracia – Me dijo que soy su vergüenza, que cómo se me ocurría quedar embarazada, soltera y sin novio estable… que por mi culpa, su carrera de político se irá a la mierda por mi culpa – alzó los hombros y continuó – Pero no me sorprende ni me duele... es más, me siento rebeldemente libre... anoche lo mandé al carajo... – dijo eso último con un dejo de orgullo.

– Bien, no es bueno que te felicite por eso, pero... – dijo, sonriéndole de forma cómplice. Alex se puso de pie y se acercó hasta ella para besar su frente antes de irse.

– Estoy para lo que necesites, Kate – dijo, acariciando el cabello negro de su prima, tiernamente. Ella sonrió con genuino agradecimiento.

– Lo sé, y te lo agradezco.

Alexander hizo ademán de caminar hacia la puerta para salir, pero antes que él se fuera, Kate le preguntó:

– Sólo por curiosidad Alex... ¿qué habrías hecho si al conocer a Jane y saber que la amabas, ella hubiese estado con otro?

– Bueno... – dijo, cavilando – Por sobre todo la hubiese respetado. Hubiera averiguado si mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. De ser así, hubiera peleado a muerte por ella, de lo contrario, hubiese dado un paso al costado...

– ¿Aunque te hubieras quedado con el corazón roto? – quiso saber. Alex la miró con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

– Si se supone que la amo como realmente lo hago, me hubiese importado más su felicidad que mi sacrificio...

Kate asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió a Alex, pues es lo que ella había hecho con respecto a sus sentimientos por su colega Edward Masen.

**~C&A~**

Bella salió de su casa cerca de las diez, conduciendo el coche de su novio, rumbo a la consulta de su ginecólogo, el doctor John. Mensualmente lo visitaba para que suministrara su inyección anticonceptiva. Era tan despistada que no iba a correr riesgos de un embarazo sorpresivo por olvidar tomar su píldora. Así que cortaba por lo sano.

Además, como nunca antes ella había visitado a un ginecólogo, él le propuso hacer una serie de exámenes para checar que todo estuviera en correcto orden. Hoy debía ir por los resultados, que seguro no traerían nada nuevo, pero era obligación de el "Doc", como le decía ella, informarle de esos resultados. Por lo que se fue muy tranquila.

– ¿Señorita Swan? – preguntó la secretaria – Es su turno. El doctor la espera – indicó ella afablemente, a lo que Bella respondió con un Gracias.

Cuando entró en la consulta, el médico la recibió cordialmente, como solía hacerlo.

– Bella, cómo va todo.

– Todo bien, doc – respondió sonriendo y acomodándose en su silla.

– Eso es bueno – dijo él, mientras abría el sobre que contenía los exámenes que él ya había checado antes y que al parecer, no traían tan buenas noticias.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué hay para mí?

– Bien, Bella… – suspiró, mirando los exámenes – Aquí hay algo delicado de lo que tenemos que hablar –dijo, mirándola por sobre sus lentes.

Bella tragó grueso y llevó una mano al guardapelo que colgaba en su pecho, mientras mordía de ida y vuelta su labio inferior.

– Hable, doctor…

– Los exámenes aquí muestras una anomalía…

– ¡¿Me voy a morir?! – preguntó ella abriendo sus ojos con horror.

El médico negó de inmediato – ¡Oh, no, Bella, claro que no?! Pero es delicado…

– ¿Entonces…?

– Bella, tus exámenes presentan una anomalía uterina congénita que es poco frecuente, la verdad – explicó en tono muy profesional, pero no del todo claro aún para Bella, por lo que con mucha cautela y serenidad agregó – Y está anomalía causa infertilidad…

Bella frunció el entrecejo y miró confundida al doctor, como si en verdad la explicación que el ginecólogo le dio, no fuese del todo clara.

– ¿Cómo dice?

– Bella, hay una razón por la que no quedaste embarazada meses atrás y es por esto – el doctor torció su boca antes de agregar – Lo lamento, Bella, pero…

– No podré tener hijos… – susurró ella, cayendo en cuenta lo que su doctor acababa de decirle.

Un frio extraño recorrió su cuerpo, sintiéndose paralizada. Movía sus ojos de un lado a otro, como ubicándose en tiempo y espacio… no entendía lo que le pasaba.

– Bella, debes estar tranquila, pues hay un montón de cosas que

– ¿Me puedo ir, doctor? – preguntó de pronto, como en estado de shock, interrumpiendo las palabras de John. Él la miró desconcertado y se preguntó si debía negarle la salida, no hasta que se recuperara. Pero ni la negación del ginecólogo la retendrían ahí. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo.

Se levantó como en transe nervioso y caminó hasta la puerta con la mirada perdida y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras el médico se levantaba tras su escritorio, quedando un poco desconcertado por la reacción de su paciente.

Una vez fuera, se metió al coche y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el volante, mientras dejaba fluir el llanto que se agolpó en la consulta médica.

Era una pena rara, un dolor extraño en el pecho. Una tristeza con la que no se vio lidiar nunca antes. Y con la que nunca pensó que lidiaría.

_"No habrá hijos para Bella… nunca_" pensó, y enseguida dejó que el sollozo fluyera libre.

Dio vueltas en el coche durante un largo rato, pensando y pensando en lo que el médico le dijo, sobre su estado infértil.

No era algo que se esperaba.

La maternidad no era algo que ella se planteó para un corto plazo. Bien, pero la idea de ser mamá está presente quizás intrínsecamente en cada mujer y ahora con Edward, veía un futuro, se proyectaba con él: matrimonio y por ende hijos.

Pero ahora mismo, para ella, ese futuro era tan incierto… o más bien negado, pero para ella. Sólo para ella. Edward no tendría por qué pasar por esa negación de tener una familia propia. Él tenía todo el derecho de ser padre, de procrear… y ella no se lo negaría.

Con un dolor ardiente en el pecho, llegó un par de horas después a su estudio, donde Jake y Tanya trabajan. En el intertanto, rechazó un par de llamadas de Edward. No tenía corazón para hablar con él.

– ¡Ey! – Dijo Tanya, mirándola – Edward me llamó, diciendo que no podía comunicarse contigo…

– Dejé el teléfono en silencio y lo olvidé. Dentro de un rato lo llamo… – susurró ella, no logrando esconder su pesar, pues sus amigos supieron que algo le ocurría.

– ¿Bella, estás bien? – preguntó Jacob, alzando una de sus cejas

– Mmm… sí, Jake.

– ¿Sí? – repicó Tanya, incrédula – Pues no lo parece… tenías cita con tu doctor, ¿te dijo algo, pasa algo malo, Bella? – agregó, tanteando que su cabizbajo estado de ánimo era por algo que había ocurrido allí.

Y sin querer le atinó, pues Bella no pudo más esconder su llanto. Se dejó caer en la primera silla que tuvo cerca, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos. Tanya y Jacob corrieron a ella, elevando el nivel de su preocupación.

– ¡Bella, por Dios, nos estás asustando…! – exclamó Jacob, acariciando su espalda.

– Mírame Bella – pidió Tanya, arrodillaba frente a ella – Dinos Bella, qué va mal…

– ¡Ay, Dios!... no puedo… – hipeaba, con una mano en su pecho y con la otra abanicándose el rostro.

– Jacob, ve por agua… ¡Rápido! – urgió Tanya, a lo que el moreno amigo corrió afuera por el agua. Cuando estuvieron solas, Tanya insistió:

– Bella, dime qué sucede, amiga. Me estás preocupando…

– El doc… el doc me dijo que… el doc me dijo que no podía tener hijos…

– ¡Válgame…! Oh, nena… cuanto lo lamento… – Tanya se acercó para abrazar a Bella y consolarla. No se esperaba eso.

Jacob regresó después de unos minutos con el vaso de agua y se lo dio a Bella. Ella un poco más tranquila lo agradeció.

- ¿Entonces Bella? – insistió Jacob, haciéndose en cuclillas junto a ella. Bella lo miró y parpadeó rápidamente antes de comentárselo

– El doctor me dio una… mala noticia…

– ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué te dijo?

– Que no podré ser madre…

Jacob abrió los ojos y tapó su boca con las manos de la sorpresa. Después retomando la compostura, acaricio el cabello de Bella con ternura, infundiéndole apoyo y comprensión. Ella sonrió en agradecimiento por la ternura de su amigo.

– ¿Ya lo sabe Edward?

– ¡No! – negó vehementemente. Tanya y Jacob la miraron sorprendidos – No lo sabe, ni lo sabrá…

– ¡Ay, no Bella… no hagas eso! – protestó Tanya, sabiendo lo que Bella intentaba decir. O lo que pretendía hacer.

– Edward tiene todo el derecho a tener una mujer que pueda darle hijos. No le negaré eso…

– ¿Te estás oyendo, Bella? – preguntó Tanya, comenzando a enfadarse – Bien, entiendo que esta noticia te haya tomado por sorpresa y que es muy reciente, ¿pero reaccionar así? ¿Después de todo lo que han pasado, a la primera dificultad, tú vienes y pretendes encerrarte en tu cascarón?

– No sabes por lo que estoy pasando…

– ¡Has pasado por cosas peores! – exclamó, al filo de sentirse iracunda. Cerró los ojos, suspiró, los abrió y más calmada agregó – Eres una mujer valiente, que le hace frente a las dificultades. Lo sé porque te conozco. Y conozco a Edward…

– Él no se merece esto… – con amargura soltó esas palabras, jugueteando con el pañuelo que tenía en sus manos y su vista plantada en ellos.

– Nadie se lo merece, Bella.

– Tanya, por favor… ¡Acabo de enterarme de esto… estoy confundida… no sé…!

– Piénsalo entonces y no te comportes como mártir de telenovela, que terminará dejando a su amado, sacrificándose y todo ese rollo…

– ¡Esto no es una telenovela, Tanya! – espetó Bella a su amiga.

– No cariño, por lo mismo, debes pensar y sincerarte con él… – concordó Jacob con Tanya, un poco más calmado.

– ¿Después de todo lo que han pasado, Bella, dejarás que esto los separe? – dijo Tanya, seriamente, obligando a su amiga a mirarla – ¿De verdad dejaras que venga otra y te arrebate al hombre que es tuyo? ¿O te vas a convertir a alguna de esas religiones en las que se permite la poligamia, Bella?

La idea de otra mujer junto a Edward, hacía que el estómago de Bella se revolviera. Esa fue en realidad su mayor tristeza cuando lo supo. Quizás sopesar la idea de dejar ir a Edward con otra la hizo desmoronarse tan rápido. Eso y la idea de que quizás nunca sería madre, que nunca vería abultar su barriga, como la de Alice, y ver nacer al hijo de sus entrañas…

_"¡No era justo!"_ protestó. Después de andar tantos años suspirando y enamorada de Edward y después de que la vida, Dios o los ángeles le concedieran el milagro de que él se enamorara de ella, y después soportar la idea de kilómetros de distancia separándolos cruelmente… ¡¿Y ahora esto…?!

Tanya y Jacob observaban en silencio a Bella, aun sentada en la silla frente a ellos, jugueteando y destruyendo el pañuelo de papel que tenía en sus manos.

Tanya, que la conocía mejor, podía incluso oír cómo funcionaban los engranajes de la cabecita de su amiga. Tenía confianza en que tomaría una buena decisión, aunque le costara. Sabía que haría lo correcto, sólo había que darle el espacio necesario. No era menor enterarse de algo como eso. Seguro que a cualquier mujer la deja en shock…

De pronto, Bella se puso de pié y limpió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, arreglando después su cabello tras sus hombros, irguiéndolos al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Saben qué? – dijo, con mucha firmeza – No me echaré a morir por esto. No soy la única mujer que pasa por algo así, y supongo y quiero creer que hay más opciones para mí, cuando sea el momento de planteármelo concretamente.

– ¿Se lo dirás a Edward entonces? – quiso saber Jacob.

– No

– ¡¿No?! – exclamaron ambos amigos de Bella.

– O sea, no se lo diré por teléfono. No lo preocuparé ahora, antes de tiempo – explicó, se dio tiempo para suspirar y agregó – Cuando viaje para Navidad, hablaré con él. Y bueno, si él decide que no puede con esto, pues…

– Si crees que esa será su respuesta – interrumpió la rubia amiga – Es porque no lo conoces o no tienes noción de lo mucho que ese hombre te ama.

– Sí, tienes razón.

– Bien – dijo Tanya, manteniéndose muy seria frente a su amiga, y no sabiendo por qué, pues tenía ganas de reírse frente a la estoica y segura postura de su amiga.

– Mmm… ¿Almorzamos? – propuso Jacob, mirando alternadamente a las dos mujeres.

– Sí. Necesitamos un contundente almuerzo de comida chatarra, como solíamos hacerlo antes.

– Comida chatarra, sí. La necesito – asintió Bella, relajando ahora su postura.

– Muy bien, damas – dijo Jacob – Movámonos entonces.

– Antes – dijo Tanya – creo que Edward se merece una llamada. Te dije que estaba preocupado porque no le respondía.

– Sí, ahora mismo le llamaré – respondió Bella, apartándose un poco para hablarle a Edward y tranquilizarlo.

– ¿Crees que salga todo bien? – preguntó en tono bajo Jacob a Tanya, mientras Bella hablaba con su novio.

– De seguro será as – aseguró ella – Sólo espero que ella no pierda su determinación y acabe tomando el papel de mártir o algo como eso. De cualquier modo, estaré cerca para evitar que lo haga.

– ¿Y crees que Edward lo tome bien?

– No sé si tomarlo bien sea la expresión adecuada – meditó ella, rascándose la barbilla – Pero seguro estará con ella, de lo contrario tendrá que vérselas con mis tacones incrustados en su culo – amenazó fríamente, oyendo como Jacob tragaba saliva sonoramente, pues sabía que ella era capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

* * *

_**¡**__**No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... !**_

_**¡Besos a todas y nos leemos lueguito! =)**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hola señoritas. Aquí ando yo con actualización. Como siempre, a todas, mil gracias por pasarse por aquí. Mil, mil gracias. _**

**_Ya, las dejo para que lean. Nos vemos prontito con otra actualización (quien sabe y se las dejo dentro de esta semana...)_**

**_¡Abrazos a todas y otra vez, gracias por estar aquí!_**

**_(Facebook: Catalina Lina; Twitter: Cata_lina_lina)_**

* * *

**22. Presentes navideños.**

**~C&A~**

Tres días y sería Nochebuena. Tres días y estaría de regreso a Los Angeles con su madre y con Bella, quien lo tenía inquieto y preocupado.

Se encontraba mirando ausentemente el cielo de Nueva York, abstraído por el eco de la voz de su chica, que desde hace unos días sonaba diferente, triste y un poco lejos. Cuando él le preguntó qué demonios le ocurría, ella dijo que siempre en esas fechas le bajaba la melancolía, pero que no era nada grave. Pero él sabía que había una preocupación más detrás de ese tono de voz.

- Ejem... - Jane, su colaboradora recién ubicada, golpeó su bazo con el codo para sacarlo de su desconcentración. Estaban en una reunión importante, y él, en vez de estar prestando suma atención, viajaba con su mente en un presente paralelo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y miró a su compañera con ojos de disculpa. Carlisle y Jasper, quienes habían viajado a Nueva York para aquella reunión, miraron a Edward, como esperando su respuesta. Una respuesta a la pregunta que Edward no oyó.

- ¿Entonces, arquitecto Masen? - preguntó Alex, con un tono que escondía su diversión.

- Perdonen... – dijo Edward, bastante apenado, mientras rascaba su cabeza.

- ¡¿No has oído nada de lo que hemos dicho, Edward?! - reprochó Jasper.

- Lo siento, de verdad- se disculpó.

- Bueno - intervino Alex - Hablábamos sobre los cambios que se vivirán en la empresa que Carlisle y yo acabamos de adquirir, desde su Razón Social hasta la pintura de la fachada. Tenemos reuniones con proveedores durante todo enero, además de un reconocimiento y evaluación de personal. No queremos que los trabajadores de allí queden desempleados. Pero la cabecera de la empresa en su administración debe representarnos, porque ni yo ni Carlisle la dirigiremos, directamente. Por tanto, hemos pensado en el señor Whitlock y en ti, Edward, para representarnos ahí.

Edward pestañó varias veces con rapidez, sorprendido por lo que oyó decir a Alexander.

- Eso...eso significa que yo...

- Eso significa, Edward, que tendrías que regresar Los Angeles y sentar tu trasero en una de las sillas de alguna de las oficinas de gerencia que hay allí, junto a Jasper - indicó claramente su colaboradora. Los caballeros en la mesa rieron por el resumen de Jane. Edward en cambio seguía sorprendido con la propuesta.

- ¿Y cuándo... cuando debo estar allí?

- En marzo tendrías que estar instalado y listo para comenzar, aunque desde antes tendrás que ponerte al día con un par de cosas – le respondió Alexander, mirando a Carlisle quien asentía con la cabeza y a Edward, quien por cierto, seguía un poco sorprendido.

- ¿Pero el proyecto aquí? Se supone que la fecha de entrega es Julio del próximo año, y hasta esa fecha tendría que estar aquí al menos por obligación... – expuso Edward. Por él, agarraría sus maletas y se iría en ese minuto a Los Angeles, pero tenía compromisos laborales que cumplir.

- Lo sé, Edward, pero para marzo las obras estarán construidas en más del cincuenta por ciento, por tanto los demás arquitectos pueden supervisar eso. Seguirías al tanto, pero desde Los Angeles, si es que eso no supone demasiada recarga laboral para ti.

- Bien, la idea de regresar antes de lo planeado allí es tentadora, lo saben, pero con respecto al puesto administrativo que me proponen...yo no sé si estoy capacitado para cubrirlo.

- Eres responsable, de confianza, conoces el rubro, la administración en el tiempo que has trabajado con Alex se te ha dado muy bien y aun así no has dejado tu trabajo como arquitecto... eres totalmente capaz de hacer frente a este desafío, Edward - enumeró puntualmente Carlisle las fortalezas de Edward.

- ¿Entonces, arquitecto? - reiteró Alex. El aludido lo miró y luego giró su vista hacia Jane, quien estaba expectante y le habló escondiendo una broma tras sus palabras, pues ahora estaba de muy buen humor.

- Si me regreso a Los Angeles, supongo que vendrías conmigo, Jane, pues trabajas conmigo...lo obvio es que…

Alexander carraspeó, interrumpiendo la "chistosa verborrea" de Edward, y expuso muy seriamente:

- Por el puesto de la señora ni te apures, encontraré algo muy bueno para ella cerca de mí, pero de aquí no se nueve...

- Vale, entiendo el punto - dice Edward, alzando sus manos como dándose por vencido frente a Alex - Tendré que buscarme una eficiente asistente en mi nuevo puesto entonces...

- Quizás Bella quiera ser tu asistente... – propuso Jasper.

- Olvídenlo- intervino Carlisle, tratando de sonar serio en un ambiente de reunión tan distendido - Bella no se mueve de supuesto...

Edward de nuevo se quedó pensando ensimismado, mientras el resto seguía en conversaciones ligeras, pensando que era cosa de poco tiempo su regreso para estar al fin con ella, al menos antes de lo planeado. Ya no más visitas cada dos semanas, ya no más conformarse sólo con llamadas telefónicas diarias... La comisura de sus labios se elevó notoriamente. Alex se percató de ello y exclamó un gracioso _"¡Jo- jo- jo!"_, muy típico de Santa, haciendo que el soñador Edward lo mirara con diversión.

- Feliz Navidad, arquitecto Masen - agregó asintiendo de forma cómplice. Alex sabía lo que significaba para Edward la idea de retornar a Los Angeles.

Alex, Carlisle y Jasper se retiraron para almorzar algo, no sin antes Jasper amenazar a Edward con una visita esa noche a su apartamento para hablar mientras bebían unos buenos tragos.

A la hora del almuerzo, Edward irrumpió en la oficina de Jane y la sacó arrastrando de allí.

- ¿Pero a dónde vamos? Tenemos asuntos pendientes y quedé de comer con Alex y Carlisle - dijo Jane, tratando de seguirle los pasos a Edward, después que bajaran del ascensor, dispuestos a atravesar el lobby de camino hacia la puerta de salida.

- Jane, tengo que comprar un regalo importante, y necesito que me ayudes.

Eso que Edward le dijo, atrajo la atención de Jane.

- ¿Harás las compras de navidad ahora?

- No es cualquier regalo

- ¿Entonces, qué tipo de regalo?

- Un anillo... el anillo de compromiso que le daré a Bella para navidad...

Jane detuvo su andar, sujetando a Edward por el brazo para que también se detuviera.

- ¡¿Le pedirás matrimonio?! ¡¿De verdad Edward?!... ¡Dios! - exclamó ella a lo que Edward sólo asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios en dirección a Jane, su buena amiga, quien se precipitó a abrazar a Edward, feliz por la decisión que había tomado.

- No tiene razón de ser que sigamos esperando. La verdad es que no quiero seguir esperando...

- ¡Se volverá loca de la alegría! Buscaremos un anillo hermoso, ya verás...

Se metieron en el carro de Edward y se aventuraron a ir a buscar en las mejores joyerías de la ciudad un perfecto anillo para el amor de su vida, su futura esposa. Su Bella.

**~C&A~**

Leah Swan, jovencita de quince años, hija del segundo matrimonio de Charlie Swan y Sue Clearwater, iba retorciendo sus dedos en el asiento trasero del coche que conducía su padre. Era primera vez que viajaba a Los Angeles, por tanto, la novedad de conocer una nueva ciudad como esa, debería tenerla embobada. Pero en realidad, ella estaba más pendiente y nerviosa de lo que su _nueva hermana_ pensara de ella cuando la conociera.

Sí, porque Charlie había logrado zafarse unos días antes de lo presupuestado para ir donde su hija Bella y pasar, después de muchos años, la navidad con ella. Bella pareció entusiasmada por la idea de pasar esas fechas con su padre y su nueva familia, además de su abuela, Esme y Edward, a quienes habían invitado.

- Bien – dijo Charlie, aparcando el carro fuera de una linda casa, que a él le traía un montón de recuerdos que lo emocionaban, pero que en ese momento intentó esconder – Hemos llegado.

- Bajemos entonces – propuso Sue, acercando su mano a la de su marido, apretándosela ligeramente. Charlie la miró y ella le sonrió. Era una mirada y una sonrisa que le infundía valor y apoyo. No sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso.

Bajaron del coche, y al sonido del cierre de las tres puertas, Bella asomó su cara por la ventana que daba hacia la calle, y vio a su padre y sus dos acompañantes. La comisura de sus labios se levantó ligeramente, y es que no estaba segura que su padre cumpliera su palabra de ir.

- ¡Abuelita, ya están aquí!

Aurora salió de la cocina, secando sus manos con el delantal floreado que llevaba y se apresuró hasta la puerta y la abrió, viendo enseguida la imagen de su yerno Charlie. Ni ella ni él pudieron retener las lagrimitas, esta vez de la pura felicidad. Charlie se apresuró, con todo el cariño que tenía por esa mujer, a abrazarla, respondiendo ella enseguida a su abrazo.

- Te lo dije, Charlie – susurró ella – No debíamos perder las esperanzas…

- Sí, Aurora.

La mujer hizo pasar a los invitados, después que Charlie hiciera con ella las presentaciones correspondientes.

Adentro se encontraron con una nerviosa Bella, que los recibió con una genuina sonrisa, dándoles las bienvenida.

- Hola, pequeña – saludó Charlie, acercándose a ella y tomándole ambas manos.

- Hola – respondió ella, casi en un susurró. Su garganta estaba apretada y costaba que salieran las palabras, por lo que tuvo que carraspear para continuar - ¿Tuvieron buen viaje?

- Muy bueno, sí – contestó su padre. Luego se giró, soltando sólo una mano de su hija, para presentarles a su familia – Bueno, Bella, ella es mi esposa Sue, y nuestra hija Leah.

Una mujer alta, delgada, de cabello lacio, negro azabache, que caía hasta la cintura, enmarcaba su rostro moreno. Sus ojos eran grandes y negros, los que destellaban amabilidad y regocijo, quien tenía abrazada por el hombro a una imagen en miniatura de ella. Una chica unos pocos centímetros más baja que la misma Bella, con su cabello negro como el carbón, corto hasta los hombros, luciendo un tostado natural en su piel y unos ojos grandes, negros y expectantes, mientras movía nerviosamente su pie derecho y mordisqueaba su labio. Además, lo que resultaba un poco gracioso, era que ella y Leah iban vestidas iguales: un sweater rojo, de diferentes tonalidades, jeans azules desgastados y unas Converse negras.

_"Vaya… quizás sea de familia…"_ pensó Bella, sonriendo.

- ¡Teníamos tantas ganas de conocerte Bella! – exclamó Sue, soltando a su hija y dando un par de pasos hacia Bella, a quien abrazó cariñosamente. A Bella en otra circunstancia le hubiese incomodado tanto sentimiento de afecto, pero esta vez le agradó.

Cuando Sue se apartó de ella, Leah dio tres pasos e hizo lo mismo que su madre, sin decir palabra. Bella intuyó que la quinceañera estaba nerviosa.

- Eres muy linda, Leah – dijo Bella, después que se apartara un poco sujetándola por los hombros – Charlie me habló mucho de ti.

- También eres muy linda, Bella…. y tu novio también es muy lindo – soltó esto último sin querer, tapando luego su boca con una mano, avergonzada. Bella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, divertida con la situación.

- Fue a mi trabajo con Sue, y lo conocieron – explicó Charlie, alzándose de hombros.

- Oh, bueno… espero no tener problemas contigo… soy un poco celosa – bromeó Bella a su pequeña media hermana.

- ¿Él vendrá? – preguntó Leah, envalentonada por la actitud de su nueva hermana mayor.

- La noche de Navidad estará aquí con su madre.

- ¡Qué bien!

- ¡Leah, eres una descarada! – le increpó la madre con diversión, a la que la _descarada _quinceañera se carcajeó abiertamente. Bella sintió un cariño por esa niña. Jamás pensó en la idea de hermanos ni nada de eso. A sus amigas las veía como hermanas, pero era diferente, meditó ella.

Aurora recordó que olvidó comprar unas cosas en el supermercado, por lo que Sue se animó a acompañarla con Leah. Bella y su padre se quedaron en casa.

- Leah es encantadora – comentó Bella, sentándose junto a Charlie en el sofá mientras dejaba un tazón de leche caliente sobre la mesita de centro para él, que contemplaba el árbol navideño que estaba armado en una esquina, junto a la ventana.

- Es un poco hiperactiva, pero muy alegre… - dijo, agarrando el tazón y soplando sobre el líquido para enfriarlo - Odiaba ser hija única, por lo que cuando le contamos que yo te tenía a ti, no pudo más de la felicidad. Me tranquilizó su reacción.

- ¿Pensaste que podría haberse puesto difícil?

- Pensé que tú y ella se podrían haber puesto difíciles, pero no sabes lo tranquilo que estoy de verlas.

- Me voy a encariñas rápido con ella, Charlie, y con Sue que es muy agradable también…

- ¿Y conmigo? - lanzó la pregunta sin querer, de lo que se arrepintió de inmediato - Vale, perdona… no fue buena idea decir eso…

- Contigo también, y más rápido de lo que yo misma pensaba, Charlie… - reconoció Bella.

Y Charlie sintió deseos de dejar su humeante taza de chocolate caliente sobre la mesa y abrazar a su hija con fuerza y llorar del puro agradecimiento. Pero se retuvo de hacerlo, al menos de momento. Sólo sonrió en agradecimiento por el esfuerzo que supo, ella estaba haciendo. Ella respondió a su sonrisa.

- Entonces, el arqui… Edward llega dentro de tres días…

- Si…- asintió ella, bajando su rostro y jugueteando con pelusas imaginarias sobre sus jeans.

- ¿Es eso bueno, no?

- Lo es.

¡Demonios! Tres días era la fecha tope para hablar con él. Se lo prometió a sí misma, y se lo juró a Tanya, quien a su vez juró intervenir si a ella se le ocurría esconder la noticia de Edward. Pero la determinación fehaciente de ese momento se iba debilitando, cuando de noche las pesadillas la despertaban llorando. Intentaba darse ánimo, repitiéndose que no era el fin de su mundo… ¿pero, si lo era? Porque su mundo era Edward, y si él decidía… otra cosa. Antes de terminar siquiera esa idea, sacudía su cabeza para desterrarla. Su temor era producto del miedo, y lo sabía. Pero debía ser valiente y firme.

Pero no podía evitar sentir pena. Pena que por cierto, Edward había notado en las conversaciones telefónicas. Igual que su abuela… su abuela, a quien prefirió no atormentar con lo que el médico le dijo, no era justo…

- ¿Tengo que golpearlo? – preguntó Charlie, después de mirarla perderse en sus pensamientos y ver como las facciones de su rostro cambiaban y eran tristes, transcurridos los minutos.

- ¿Perdona?

- Pregunto si tengo que golpear a Edward. Te pregunté por él y tú te pones así… si estás a punto de echarte a llorar…

- No, no tienes que golpearlo – se apresuró a decirle ella – Es sólo que… las cosas han sido difíciles, estando lejos… ya sabes…

- ¿Entonces es cierto eso que dicen de los romances a distancia, que siempre terminan acabándose… porque se muere el amor?

- ¡Mi amor por él no se ha muerto!... y el de él hacia mí, tampoco…

- ¿Entonces?

- Es… complicado, Charlie… sólo… sólo no quiero privarlo de lo que él se merece, no quiero que sufra por ni culpa…

- ¡Ey! Tú eres lo mejor que a Edward le puede pasar, eres más de lo que él merece, estoy seguro. Lo veo casi a diario; el hombre es feliz sabiéndose amado por ti, y sabe que la lejanía es un precio que tiene que pagar, pero por el cual será recompensado más adelante…

- ¡Oh, Dios, Charlie, es lo que espero…! – reconoció ella, parpadeando con rapidez para retener sus lágrimas.

- Verás que sí, pequeña…- con ternura, Charlie acarició la cabellera castaña de su hija. Después de un momento, prefirió cambiar el tema – Se supone que es día hábil de trabajo, ¿qué haces en casa, eh?

- Pedí el día. Quería estar aquí para cuando llegaran y pasar el día con ustedes.

- ¿Tienes buenos jefes?

- ¡Claro que sí! Y muy buenos amigos con los que trabajo… espero que los conozcas en estos días.

- Estaría encantado.

Unos ladridos provenientes de la puerta del patio trasero de la casa, interrumpieron el diálogo de padre e hija.

_"¡Lincon, mierda!"_ exclamó Bella, levantándose apurada para abrirle a su perrito, quien olvidó estaba afuera, al frio de la mañana. El pobre canino pasó directo a la sala donde Charlie estaba, y se lo quedó mirando, haciendo su inspección habitual de cuando iba gente desconocida a "su casa".

- ¿Y este animalito?

- Es Lincon, el hombre de la casa…

- Ya veo…- tentativamente, Charlie se agachó y acercó su mano hasta la barbilla del pequeño anima, acariciándosela. Y con ese gesto de cariño, se lo ganó fácilmente.

- ¡Eres un lindo perro, Lincon! – agregó Charlie, fascinado con el animal. Allí, Bella, su padre y el perro se quedaron charlando de un montón de cosas, mientras el resto llegaba con las cosas para preparar el almuerzo.

**~C&A~**

- ¡Por fin! – exclamó Edward, cuando el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Los Angeles. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana del día veinticuatro de diciembre y en un par de minutos se encontraría con su Bella, quien prometió estarlo esperando allí.

Estaba tranquilo por varias cosas: estaría allí a menos hasta después de año nuevo. Dejó todo en orden en su trabajo, todo cubierto ante eventualidades. Dejó instrucciones y se comprometió a estar al tanto de su correo, por cualquier cosa. Con Kate no quiso hablar, sólo dejó sobre su escritorio una tarjeta de navidad, deseándole felicidad y su apoyo en el momento en que lo necesitara.

Lo otro que lo traía calmado, era que la noche anterior habló con Bella y le contó de lo buenos que habían estado esos días con su padre, y que ya adoraba a su hermanita Leah, a quien había llevado de compras junto a Alice y Tanya. Su voz sonaba más feliz, como era característico en ella. ¿Sería el milagro de la navidad? Pensó él, mientras el avión corría por la loza del aeropuerto, para en minutos estacionarse en su lugar correspondiente.

Metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó la caja de terciopelo negro. La abrió y sonrió ante el destello de las piedrecitas que adornaban una base en forma de óvalo del anillo de oro blanco que eligió con ayuda de Jane. El anillo de compromiso de su novia.

La novia, allí mismo en el terminal aéreo, caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando reiteradas veces la pantalla donde avisaba que el vuelo proveniente desde Nueva York, en dónde venía Edward, ya estaba en la loza de aterrizaje.

Se recordó, mientras esperaba la salida de los pasajeros, que debía mantenerse serena. Que encontraría el momento adecuado para hablar con él y decirle… eso. Además, se recordó que debía ir de visita hasta su ginecólogo, pues ese día dejó la consulta inconclusa y al parecer, por los correos electrónicos y mensajes que dejó en su móvil, había cosas importantes que tratar. "_Soy una tonta, no puedo reaccionar de esa manera…"_

El bullicio de una gran cantidad de gente trajo a Bella hasta el ahora, percatándose que esas eran las personas seguro que venían en el vuelo que ella esperaba. Bella se apresuró a caminar por entre las personas, rumbo a las puertas buscando a Edward, a quien vio desde lejos, cargando una maleta negra y un pequeño bolso de mano. Venia vestido completamente de negro, igual que ella… y con una sonrisa que se ensanchó en cuanto la divisó.

Y ahí, Bella olvidó todos sus temores. Todo a su alrededor desapareció.

Corrió por entre las personas y vio que él soltaba sus maletas, quedando con las manos desocupas, y de brazos extendidos la recibió, en una imagen típica y muy digna de las mejores películas de amor, y como si no se hubiesen visto en años.

Él hundió su nariz en el fragante cabello de su amada, aferrándola por la cintura y sosteniéndola en el aire. Ella lo enganchó por el cuello y besó parte de este, que se escapaba del abrigo de la bufanda.

Edward la puso sobre el suelo y cubrió su boca con la suya en un beso de bienvenida, que ambos extrañaban. Por fin estaba en casa, y no por haber regresado a la ciudad, sino porque estaba en donde su corazón, o sea ella se encontraba.

- Ya estoy aquí…- susurró sobre sus labios.

- Así te veo…- respondió ella, curvando sus labios. Dejó otro beso en los labios de su chico, sintiendo el alivio en su corazón de sentirlo allí con ella. Después de unos momentos, se deshizo del abrazo de Edward – Pero anda, movámonos. Esme te espera para desayunar.

- Nos espera – rectificó él. Ella le hizo ademán con la mano, para que agarrara la maleta, mientras ella cargaba el bolso pequeño.

De la mano salieron del aeropuerto, mientras ella le explicaba que no iría a desayunar con ellos.

- ¡¿Y se puede saber por qué no, Bella?!

- Tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Cosas…

- ¡Bella! - protestó entornando los ojos. Ella sonrió y dejó un besito corto en sus labios.

- Edward, tú sólo pasa tiempo de calidad con tu madre y esta tarde nos veremos como habíamos quedado...

- ¡Maldita sea, Bella, quiero pasar tiempo de calidad contigo!

- Y lo haremos… - dijo, sacando la alarma del coche con el comando a distancia, para abrir el maletero y meter las valijas de Edward. Luego puso las llaves en su mano, para que él manejara su Volvo.

De camino, Edward intentó sonsacarle dónde iría en vez de acompañarlo a él a casa de su madre. Ella simplemente insistió con que debía hacer "algunas cosas". Aunque la verdad, quería dejar que él y su madre estuvieran a solas. Al parecer, Esme debía contarle respecto a cómo iba su relación con Carlisle. Además, ella misma debía terminar el regalo que tenía para él, y lo más importante, decidir cómo y cuándo abordaría la conversación que se prometió tener con él.

- Los esperamos esta noche entonces… - dijo Bella, antes de bajar del coche, aparcado afuera de su casa.

- ¿O sea que no te veré hasta la noche, en la cena? – preguntó con tono de niño triste, haciendo incluso un puchero. Ella tocó su nariz con la punta de su dedo índice.

- Creo que sí.

Edward bufó ante esa idea. Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió, haciéndose hacia él y plantando un buen beso en los labios de Edward, quien no demoró en responder.

- ¿De verdad?¿Ni un ratito a solas contigo antes de la cena?...Por favor…

- Ya tendremos mucho tiempo para estar a solas los dos. Ahora vete, que Esme está también ansiosa por verte…

- Está bien…

Se besaron una vez más, antes que ella saliera del coche.

Entró a su casa, donde saludó a su abuelita que estaba en la cocina, y enseguida subió corriendo hasta su cuarto. Sobre su mesa de trabajo, habían dispersas un montón de fotos que Bella imprimió, las que usaría para terminar uno de los regalos que tenía para Edward: un collage de fotos, donde los protagonistas eran ellos dos. Pensó en pintar un cuadro como el que le dio para su cumpleaños, pero estuvo tan distraía durante los últimos días, que fue muy tarde cuando se le ocurrió.

Además de eso, rebuscó por las tiendas unos discos de vinilo de Pink Floyd, los que eran de colección y que sabría a él le encantarían.

¿Sería suficiente? pensó ella, mientras se instalaba para terminar su obra fotográfica. Acomodó de forma irregular las fotografías en blanco y negro sobre un grueso pliego de cartón negro, las que pegó con cuidado para no estropearlas. Enseguida puso un trozo de vidrio a la medida, el que adhirió al duro trozo de cartón con unos clips. Y eso era todo. El regalo estaba terminado.

Suspiró, mientras contemplaba cada fotografía, en donde los dos aparecían disfrutando de cada momento, con variados paisajes de fondo: el patio de su casa, o el apartamento de Edward, algunos parajes de paseos que habían hecho en Nueva York, o paseos por la playa allí en Los Angeles, la boda de Jane… en fin. Todos lindos momentos.

A ver si esos momentos lograban proyectarse y hacerse real por muchos años más… era su deseo. Pero no podía negar que sentía miedo. Miedo de lo que él pudiera decirle, o miedo de no atreverse a contarle lo que la atormentaba.

- No Bella, no puedes escondérselo…

**~C&A~**

La mesa que se dispuso para la cena, estaba repleta hermosamente ornamentada y repleta de comestibles que siquiera se veían deliciosos.

Sue y Esme, quien había llegado en compañía de su hijo, acomodaron bajo el árbol los regalos que más tarde repartirían.

Charlie y Edward hablaban de cosas relativas al trabajo, y Leah se veía extrañamente entusiasmada con la charla de los caballeros, aunque lo que le entusiasmaba, era mirar a Edward y cómo él prestaba atención a las "tonteras" que ella decía. Sobre todo cuando se reía.

Bella y Aurora en la cocina, concluían algunos detalles de la cena. Todo estaba perfecto.

- Estoy muy feliz por ti, mi niña – dijo Aurora, un tanto emocionada, mientras colocaba los platos sobre la encimera. Bella dejó de aliñar las ensaladas y se volteó a verla.

- ¿Abuelita? – se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda, poniendo su mentón sobre el hombro de la mujer - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me alegro que estés rodeada por gente que te quiere, Bellita – limpiando los platos con un mantel blanco – Yo no duraré mucho tiempo más y…

- ¡No, no! No me salgas con esas cosas justo en este momento – le dijo, obligándola a voltearse para verla.

- Es la verdad, mi niña, y lo sabes. No me estoy despidiendo ni nada de eso, sólo quiero que sepas que soy feliz viéndote feliz a ti. Ver que has arreglado las cosas con tu padre… eso me llena de orgullo.

- Y yo soy feliz, sabiendo que tú estás a mi lado. Te quiero tanto, abuelita… - abrazó a su abuela con fuerza, agradecida de la vida porque ella era sin duda su mejor regalo. El mejor regalo que la vida le había dado.

Ambas, abuela y nieta estaban emocionadas al mismo grado. Ambas estaban derramando lágrimas de emoción.

- ¿Interrumpo? – Edward se asomó por la puerta, sintiéndose incómodo por romper el momento. Pero sabía que si no lo hacía, las dos mujeres terminarían llorando como magdalenas.

Aurora secó sus ojos con una servilleta a momento que sonreía, mientras su nieta acomodaba su cabello. Dejó un beso en su mejilla y caminó hasta Edward para abrazarlo.

- ¿Está todo bien, _Magdalenas_? – preguntó, recibiendo y apretando a Bella en sus brazos. Bella lo golpeó en la espalda.

- ¡Somos unas tontas lloronas! – exclamó Aurora, riéndose ahora con sus ojos brillantes.

- Dos hermosas lloronas – rectificó Edward, besando el tope de la cabeza de Bella, que se apretó más fuerte a él. Aurora los contempló y dio gracias Dios en silencio.

- ¡Muy bien! Ustedes, tortolitos, ayúdenme con los platos. Hay que llevarlos a la mesa…

Y ahí comenzó a dar instrucciones.

Llenó los platos y se los pasó a Edward y Bella, quienes los comenzaron a llevar hasta la mesa, avisando de paso que se instalaran, que estaba todo listo.

La cena se desarrolló muy entretenida, sobre todo después en la entrega de regalos. Por ejemplo, fue gracioso ver la cara de Aurora cuando Edward le entregó su regalo: un bikini negro, muy sensual:

- ¡¿Me puedes decir dónde voy a lucir esta... cosa, Edward?! - preguntó la anciana, un poco con horror, mientras observaba esa diminuta pieza de baño que Edward le había regalado. Los presentes no hacían otra cosa que reír por el rostro perplejo de la anciana.

- Lo usaras cuando llegues a Brasil… - respondió Edward, alzando sus cejas sugestivamente hacia la anciana.

- ¿Cómo?

Bella sacó un sobre celeste del pie de árbol y se lo extendió a su abuela, con una genuina sonrisa de expectación. Bella sólo quería ver el rostro de su abuela cuando viera el contenido.

La anciana sacó los tickets aéreos y los leyó, miró a su nieta con ojos grandes por la sorpresa.

- Brasil, es nuestro regalo... – indicó Bella, abrazándose a Edward - Siempre que ves las teleseries brasileñas dices que desearías conocer ese país.

- ¡Jesús! - exclamó la anciana, tapándose la boca. Iba a llorar.

- Y mamá podría hacerte compañía en esas vacaciones - agregó Edward, extendiendo un sobre igual, ahora para Esme

Bella y Edward sonrieron al ver que el regalo había sido tan bien aceptado, eso cuando la abuela y Esme se abalanzaron sobre los novios en un abrazo de agradecimiento.

Lincon recibió una cama nueva y suavecita, además de unos chalecos caninos para capear el frio. Edward recibió sumamente agradecido los presentes que su novia le dio. Intercambio con ella una cajita que contenía un colgante de oro blanco, muy delicado, del que colgaban las letr entrelazadas entre sí, que haría juego con el otro regalito que le daría más entrada la noche...

Charlie también le dio un regalo a Bella: un joyero de plata envejecida con un fondo de raso rojo, que guardó para ella desde hace años. A ella le pareció una pieza de arte, pues Charlie le comento que lo adquirió en una tienda de antigüedades.

Y Bella no quería quedar mal con él. A Edward le tocó averiguar sobre sus gustos y reparó en su colección de cañas de pescar o en su afición por los licores, inclinándose ella por esta última. Un whisky de 18 años, importando directamente desde Escocia. Fue una buena elección, sobre todo cuando ella vio el rostro de su padre, sorprendido y emocionado.

Y ya cerca de la una de la madrugada, Edward y Bella se retiraron "disque a una fiesta". Charlie se encargaría de llevar a Esme a su casa y regresaría a casa de Aurora pues esa noche él, su esposa y su hija se quedarían a dormir allí para acompañarla.

_"¡Perfecto!"_ Pensó Edward.

Hizo en tiempo record el recorrido de casa de Bella hasta su apartamento. Estaba ansioso por llegar. Cuando lo hicieron, sin siquiera el prender las luces, la agarró entre sus brazos y la besó con desesperación, anhelo, pasión, lujuria y amor.

- Por fin te tengo solo para mí... - susurró sobre sus labios.

Bella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, degustando del sabor de su amor, oyendo el latido estridente de su corazón, la respiración agitada, todo producto de la necesidad que sentía de él.

- Edward... ahora... hazme el amor ahora... - rogó con voz ronca, acariciando el cuello de su hombre, pasando sus dedos por su cabello.

- No, nena... no puedo...

- ¡¿Cómo?! - ella puso un poco de distancia y abrió sus ojos sin comprender por qué él le decía que no.

Edward no pudo sino sonreír por la reacción de su ex virgencita ansiosa.

- Antes que tu cabecita empiece a funcionar con teorías extremas y todo eso, y antes que yo no pueda controlarme para sacarte esos estrechos y diabólicos pantalones, tengo que hablar contigo...

- ¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

- Ven - la jaló hasta la sala y sacó su chaqueta de cuero negra, haciendo que se sentara en el sofá, mientras él iba al frigorífico por una champaña y dos copas. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y tanteo la cajita del anillo. Bien.

Regresó a la sala, donde Bella encendió el sistema de calefacción, aunque ella desde hace un rato que se sentía bien caliente... Edward en silencio, sacó su abrigo y lo dejó en el respaldo del sofá. Enseguida agarró la botella de champaña y la descorchó, sobresaltando a su chica, quien se volteó enseguida hacia él.

Edward le sonrió, antes de verter el claro líquido en las copas .Extendió una hacia ella, invitándola a que se sentara de regreso en el sofá, junto a él.

- Vamos a brindar... - dijo él con su hermosa y pícara sonrisa. Ella sonrió de regreso, un poco confundida.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué?

- Bueno, son varios motivos: que te amo, que me amas, que estamos juntos... y que me regreso a Los Angeles antes de lo planeado...

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Tengo un puesto en la administración de la ex empresa de Vulturi, que Alex y Carlisle compró. A fines de febrero debo estar de regreso...

Bella parpadeó, sin ocultar su emoción.

- ¿De... de verdad... es verdad lo que me dices?

- Sí, cielo - respondió, alzando una mano hasta el rostro de Bella, para detener una lágrima que resbalaba desde uno de sus ojos.

- Este tendría que haber sido tu regalo de navidad para mí, Edward...

- Ah... pero no es todo...

- ¿No?

- ¡Nop! Verás... - hizo ademan de salud y bebió un sorbo de su champaña. Ahora venía la petición... - Pensaba que, como definitivamente me regreso aquí y este tiempo fue suficiente para soportar lejos de ti... pues se me ocurrió que podíamos acabar con cualquier... distancia entre nosotros...

- Pero dices que te regresas definitivamente, no habría más distancia.

- No es suficiente... vivir en la misma ciudad que tú no es suficiente para mí, Bella.

- ¿Cómo...cómo...?

- Bella - dejó la copa de champaña a un lado, metió la mano al bolsillo del abrigo que dejó cerca de él y sacó la cajita de terciopelo, abriéndola delante de ella, que seguía con atención e intriga cada movimiento de Edward

Cuando vio la caja y el contenido de la caja, sus ojos se hicieron amplios y que decir de su corazón, que corría a mil kilómetros por minuto.

- Amor, quiero hacer mi vida contigo. Quiero que seamos una familia, nosotros y los hijos que vendrán. Quiero que seas mi mujer, por todas las leyes. Quiero que todos sepan que eres mía de forma tan irrevocable, como yo soy tuyo. Quiero que seas mi esposa, Bella. Quiero que te cases conmigo.

La voz de Edward sonaba contundente, segura, comprometida. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con una potencia que Bella jamás vio antes, expectantes, esperando el sí que por lógica su chica le daría.

Pero su chica temblaba de nervios.

Sus latidos cardiacos retumbaban en sus oídos, sus ojos eran un rio de lágrimas, y su cabeza era un campo de batalla. Porque Edward dijo que quería que fueran familia, junto a los hijos... los hijos que ella no le podría dar nunca.

El pánico se apoderó de ella… _"Anomalía uterina… infertilidad… no podré tener hijos"_ fueron las que ahora mismo taladraban en su cabeza, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. El miedo y la duda la comenzaron a segar, cuestionándose un montón de cosas, por ejemplo, que no había seguridad ni certeza en ella que existiera una posibilidad de revertir eso. Estaba cerca de los treinta y eso lo hacía más difícil. Eso fue lo que ella investigó. No pudo evitar llorar cuando recordó eso.

Edward esperaba tranquilo que a su chica se le pasara el shock. Malinterpretó sus lágrimas como una reacción de emoción y sorpresa... pero algo no calzó cuando ella se apartó y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

- ¡Ey! - susurró, tocando su hombro, pero ella rechazó ese toque, levantándose y poniendo más distancia. Edward se levantó tras ella, absolutamente confundido.

- ¿Bella, amor?

- No puedo, Edward... - susurró a penas, con sus ojos cubiertos por una de sus manos, mientras la otra se mantenía extendida para evitar que Edward se le acercara - Lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo…

Edward quedó estático frente a ella por unos segundos, cuestionándose quizás, que su propuesta fue demasiado pronto. Pero no lo era, él intuía que no era eso. Había algo más.

- Bella amor, habla conmigo...

- No soy... no soy la mujer que... que tu supones... yo no... yo simplemente no puedo, no soy la mejor opción para ti... debemos terminar…

- ¡ No! - la negación de Edward salió de su pecho con tal fuerza que quedó en el aire como un eco.

Bella, de la impresión por el grito, quitó la mano de sus ojos y miró a Edward. La alegría cristalina que vio en sus ojos hace un rato, se transformó en oscura ofuscación y decepción. Su respiración pesaba y sus puños duros colgando en sus costados, eran producto de su potencial tención.

Se sentía frustrado, confundido. Sentía ganas de llorar.

- Lo... lo siento, Edward...

- ¡No! - volvió a gritar, furioso.

La madrugada del veinticinco de diciembre, en la ciudad de Los Angeles, una lluvia copiosa y poco habitual para la zona, se dejaba caer.

Una tormenta. Probablemente una tormenta mucho menos intensa que la que se cernía en el corazón de Edward Masen e Isabella Swan.

¿Sería época de tormentas, o era solo un nubarrón, después del cual el sol se dejaba ver claro y apacible?

* * *

_**¡**__**No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... !**_

_**¡Besos a todas y nos leemos lueguito! =)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Y lo prometido. Dos capítulos en una semana... es que se lo merecen. Es mi forma de agradecerles su apoyo para con esta locura. Esta vez no alcancé a responder sus comentarios, pero los leí toditos y se los agradezco igualmente a las que comentan por twitter y Facebook. Gracias._**

**_Veamos qué pasa, a ver si Bella ha entrado en razón..._**

**_Un beso lindas niñas y nos vemos el lunes con el próximo capítulo. _**

**_Abrazos!_**

**_(Facebook: Catalina Lina; Twitter: Cata_lina_lina)_**

* * *

**23. Valor y determinación.**

**~C&A~**

Era más de las dos de la madrugada del día 25 de diciembre. Ya era Navidad en pleno y la lluvia seguía cayendo. Luces, colores, villancicos, la felicidad de compartir con los más queridos e intercambiar presentes. En resumen, por excelencia la Navidad era la fecha de paz, armonía, amor y felicidad.

Eso al menos afuera del apartamento del arquitecto Masen, quien derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, mientras su pulso y su respiración eran presurosas, sin apartar ni un momento su mirada de la castaña mujer que tenía frente a él, quien también lloraba y se le enfrentaba con una disculpa implícita en el rostro.

- Como me dices... - habló ronco, sintiendo su garganta seca, desordenando su cabello con ambas manos, muy característico de él cuando algo lo desesperaba o lo ofuscaba - Como puedes decirme que... que quieres terminar conmigo, que no eres quien yo creo... o que no eres para mí... como...

- Porque no lo soy - susurró ella, respuesta que a Edward lo enervó.

- ¡Pero si lo eres todo para mí, todo! - gritó, con su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos taladrándole de impotencia. Bella dio un respingo del susto y ocultó su vista de Edward.

Él restregó su rostro con las manos, intentando calmarse, y luego volvió a dirigirse a ella - Dime, por Dios, dime qué te hace decir eso.

- Es la verdad... hay cosas de mí que no sabes...

- ¡Qué malditas cosas, Bella!

- Jamás podré hacerte completamente feliz...

- ¡Por un demonio, cómo dices eso! - la voz de Edward sonaba cansada.

El hombre caminó de regreso al sofá, donde se sentó, tomando la copa que dejó sobre la mesa de centro junto al "maldito anillo" y bebió el contenido de una sola vez. Miró a un lado y a otro, riendo luego sin gracia, pensando en las escenas que montó en su cabeza para ese momento: Bella y él haciendo el amor como celebración de su compromiso de boda, después que ella respondiera que sí, que aceptaba feliz casarse con él.

Pero no, aquí estaba, devanándose los sesos y buscando una explicación coherente a la reacción de Bella.

- Eventualmente, tú sabias que yo te pediría matrimonio más temprano que tarde - habló ronco, mientras observaba su copa vacía - ¿Estabas esperando la petición de matrimonio para decirme todas estas barbaridades? Eso es cruel…

- Nnno... - negó, tartamudeando, sin atreverse aun a mirarlo - Pero debía decírtelo, soy una... mujer incompleta, Edward...

- ¡ Por un demonio, que quieres decir con eso! - gritó otra vez en respuesta, dejando con más fuerza de la debida el aso sobre la mesita, que se trizó al chocar con la base de roble.

- ¿Sabes? Es mejor que te deje solo…

Ni siquiera alcanzó a moverse de su lugar, cuando Edward la inmovilizó con el solo tono de su gélida voz - ¡No te mueves hasta que seas clara!... Por qué siempre que pasa esto, siempre que discutimos, intentas salir arrancando de mí.

- Porque soy una cobarde... - respondió, abrazándose a sí misma y sin apartar la vista del suelo. Edward la miró un poco más furioso pon esa respuesta, rebatiéndole con la mandíbula tensa.

- No lo eres, maldita sea Bella, no lo eres...

Edward tenía razón, cada vez que discutían y él se enervaba, ella únicamente pensaba en salir corriendo para darle espacio, decía. Pero eso no la hacía ser una cobarde, pues ella había demostrado en muchas ocasiones que era una mujer valiente e incluso temeraria.

De cualquier modo, lo que él ahora necesita no era el maldito espacio que ella insistía en darle para tranquilizarlo, sino más bien respuestas.

- ¿Me dirás que rayos te pasa, entonces?

_"Díselo, Bella, díselo y acaba con su angustia. Si tanto lo amas, no lo hagas sufrir en incertidumbre..."_

- ¿No me amas ya, es eso?

Bella alzó la vista con sorpresa hacia él - ¡No, no es eso, yo te amo! - exclamó, sin lugar a dudas. Hubiera sido fácil decirle que no, que ya no lo amaba, pero ni era tan cruel, ni mentía tan bien.

Edward se levantó y en segundos estuvo frente a ella, sujetando su cara con ambas manos, chocando su nariz con la de ella, haciendo que en él la calma retornase.

- Entonces, mi amor, qué está mal... dímelo, te lo suplico...

Ella miró y vio su palpable desesperación, sentimiento que ella le estaba causando, y del que él no tenía ningún derecho a padecer. Así que inspiró y habló con dificultad.

- Es... es... se trata... - "A_llá voy_" - Soy... No podré… no podré tener hijos – soltó con mucha dificultad.

Edward abrió los ojos y apartó su nariz de la de Bella, para observarla... y razonar sobre lo que ella le dijo.

Los engranajes en la cabeza de Edward comenzaron a funcionar a todo lo que da. En silencio, repasó varias veces por segundo lo que Bella acababa de decirle y la verdad es que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

El tema de la no fertilidad era algo conocido para él. Esme y su marido Roger Masen lo adoptaron a él precisamente por aquello, porque su madre Esme era estéril y ningún tratamiento logró revertir esa situación.

Fue un niño feliz a pesar de su condición de adoptado, cuestión que no le molestaba admitir, para nada. ¿Pero qué tan mal lo pasó Esme cuando lo supo? Recordó que su padre comentó alguna vez que ella tuvo una depresión muy fuerte, que comenzó cuando el doctor le dio la noticia y que se fue haciendo más fuerte luego de que los tratamientos no surgieran efecto y Esme siempre le decía que él había sido la cura de su depresión. Que él le salvó la vida.

Bella en tanto, observaba la mirada perdida de Edward y sintió miedo, comenzando a temblar al instante. Ese era el fin, pensó. Seguramente ahora él encontraría razón y sentido a las palabras que ella le dijo, acabando así con la relación... y con su corazón.

- Pero tú no te preocupes – Bella habló quedadito, con su temblorosa voz - Debe estar por ahí la mujer... apropiada para ti... sólo... solamente debes ser paciente y...

- Detente, Bella - dijo, como volviendo en si - Mi futura esposa y la madre de mis hijos está aquí, frete a mí...

- ¿No me has oído, Edward? No podré ser la madre de tus hijos…

- Te oí – respondió tranquilamente. De alguna manera, pese a la noticia que Bella le dio, sintió que la calma retornaba a él - Entiendo lo que dices, pero eso no cambia nada. yo te amo, más allá de saber o no si podremos o no concebir un hijo - suspiró y continuó - Lo que me duele en verdad es que hayas tenido que pasar por saber esta noticia sola, no haber estado a tu lado apoyándote en esto, porque es algo que nos compete a ambos.

_"¡Un momento!"_ Pensó Bella, "¿_Él está más dolido porque tuve que pasar sola por aquello de enterarme de lo que el doc me dijo, que por lo que realmente eso significa? Por Dios, él tiene que amarme tanto o más de lo que yo creía"_

- Edward, no sé qué decirte… yo sólo pensé en lo decepcionado que te podía sentir…

- Bella- la interrumpió antes que siguiera diciendo tonterías - Si esta noticia era tu excusa para negarte, pues ve inventándote otra mejor, porque no será suficiente para que me apartes de ti.

- Oh, Edward... - no pudo más y echó sus brazos a su cuello, abrazándose a él.

- Mi vida, llegado el momento, enfrentaremos esto y echaremos mano a todo tipo de tratamiento. Si nada de eso resultara... pues seguro habrá algún niño por ahí, sin padres, esperando por nosotros...como me pasó a mi…

- Dios, Edward... te amo tanto, tanto...

- Y yo a ti, Bella... eres todo para mí...

Se besaron, reencontrándose ambos con la paz que sintieron perder cada uno en un minuto. Las cosas ahora estaban en su lugar. Eran una pareja fuerte, sólida, la que nada las separaría. Su amor era suficiente para hacerle frente a cualquier cosa. Juntos.

Edward descendió con su boca por el cuello de Bella, degustando de su piel, estremeciéndola y haciéndola desear más. Invitándola a retomar lo que dejaron pendiente hace un rato atrás. Y claro que ella entendió el mensaje, pues su cuerpo se elevó en temperatura de forma instantánea, deseándolo.

Bella suspiró mientras él invadía su cuello con sus labios y sus manos la aferraban por la nuca y su cintura - Edward... por favor... hazme el amor...

- Sí Bella - respondió, volviendo a atacar su boca. Pero de momento a otro se detuvo, jadeante - Una cosa antes... respóndeme a lo que te pregunte...

- Qué cosa... - ronroneó ella, mordisqueando el cuello de Edward, haciéndolo gruñir de la excitación.

- Te propuse matrimonio, Bella...

- Sí Edward, sí me caso contigo...cuando y donde quieras... pero hazme el amor ya...

Y eso fue lo que él quería escuchar.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a hacer el ritual de ponerle el anillo y brindar quizás. Simplemente la llevó sin demora ni ceremonias hasta su recamara, donde quitó sus botas y luego esos diabólicos pantalones estrechos que se ajustaban a ella como una segunda piel. Besó sus piernas, las acarició, llegando luego al dobladillo de su jersey de alpaca negro, el que jaló por su cabeza, dejándola luego sólo en un sujetador y unas braguitas, ambos de encaje negro, las que por cierto no duraron mucho. Muy bonito era el conjunto, pero la prefería desnuda.

Mordisqueó sus labios, delineó con la punta de su lengua desde su barbilla hasta su centro de placer.

Ella gemía, jadeaba y protestaba. Ella estaba desnuda y él aun completamente vestido.

- Quítate la ropa, Edward...

Y fue lo que obediente hombre hizo. Se quitó sus zapatos de vestir, su camisa azul marino y sus pantalones de tela negro, quedando en boxer frente a ella.

- Aun no estas desnudo…

- Ah, futura señora Masen, es usted una mandona y lujuriosa mujer...

- Acostúmbrese, arquitecto... - la voz de Bella era sensual y caliente, mientras se retorcía sobre la cama, provocadoramente.

- Y eres tan excitante...

Terminó por quitarse toda su ropa, y completamente desnudo se posó sobre ella para muy lentamente hundirse en ella, jadeando su nombre una y otra vez, durante mucho, mucho rato aquella noche.

Milagrosamente, sobre la noche de Navidad de Los Angeles, dejó de llover. La tormenta había acabado. Al igual que en el apartamento del arquitecto Edward Masen.

**~C&A~**

Kate fue invitada por su primo Alexander a pasar la Navidad con él y su esposa Jane. Aceptó con la condición de que su padre no estuviera en un radio cercano a dos cuadras de ella. O sea, no lo quería cerca.

Jane le habló de lo contenta que estaba de tenerla ahí, pues era especial esa fecha, porque era la primera Navidad con Alex y en su casa nueva. Kate pensó que, quizás, no fue buena idea aceptar la invitación. Quizás ellos querían estar solos, pero Jane y Alex fueron bastante insistentes.

- Año Nuevo lo pasaremos en Los Angeles. Mis padres nos esperan – contó Jane en una de las charlas mientras cenaban - ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

- Mis padres también irán. Sería una buena idea, Kate – agregó Alex.

- No lo sé… no estoy segura…

- Tú sólo piénsalo. Tienes cinco días para decidirte. Además, ¿qué harías sola aquí?

- No sé si soy buena compañía, Alex…

- Oye, tienes que distraerte. Ni muerto te dejo sola aquí, así que toma la invitación ahora como una exigencia… - indicó Alex, guiñándole un ojo. Ella no tuvo más que sonreírle y asentir hacia él.

Si no fuera por su primo, a quien consideraba como su hermano, ella estaría sola, meditaba después de regresar de la cena a su pequeño apartamento.

Sentada en la penumbra de la sala, meditaba sobre cómo su vida había cambiado en los últimos meses, desde que llegó a esa ciudad. Llegó como un conejillo asustado a hacerle frente al mundo laboral, y aunque eso no había cambiado, ahora debía hacerle frente a su no planeada maternidad.

_"¡Jesús…!"_ exclamó, echando hacia atrás su cabeza y pensando de lleno en eso, cuestión que no hacía a menudo, pues lo eludía, cobardemente.

Recordaba la noche en que llegó al dichoso bar ese, molesta de sobre manera, pues su padre tenía ese efecto en ella. Recordaba haberse sentado en la barra y pedir "el trago más fuerte", del que ni siquiera se acuerda como se llamaba y al que apenas le dio un sorbo.

Recordaba también al joven que sentó a su lado, preguntándole si tenía fuego para su cigarro. Ella le negó con la cabeza y él le dio una sonrisa torcida, haciéndola ruborizar. Y ahí comenzó todo.

- Mi nombre en Thomas – dijo – Y no fumo. Sólo quería tener una excusa para comenzar una charla contigo.

Era un tipo guapo. Su cabello rubio oscuro, sus labios carnosos, su rostro de facciones firmes, y sus ojos… verdes… como los de Edward. Después de mucho meditarlo, quizás fue eso lo que la encandiló.

Hablaron un buen rato. Él le dijo que era pintor, que toda su vida había vivido allí, que solía ir a ese bar pues su estudio quedaba cerca, y que en cuanto la vio, quiso estampar su "rostro angelical" en un lienzo… _"Por tanto, si no quieres ser mi modelo, tengo que memorizar bien las facciones de tu rostro, para que quede perfecto, igual que tú…"_ le dijo, mientras bebía su cerveza importada.

¿Pero cómo llegó hasta su apartamento? No sabe muy bien. El tipo le dijo que vivía cerca y le ofreció ir a tomar una copa allí, a lo que simplemente ella accedió.

_"¡Soy una tonta!, ¿Quién accede a ir de buenas a primeras al departamento de un desconocido…? Una ilusa, como yo…"_ se quejaba.

Y las cosas se dieron. Así de simple. Un sillón, velas, vino, luz baja, música suave, besos robados… y sus ojos verdes que no se apartaron de ella.

- De verdad me gustas, Kate… - susurró, mientras colaba su mano bajo su sweater, acariciando su piel desnuda. Ella sintió hormigas correrle de arriba abajo y el mismo calor embriagador que sintió aquella vez, años atrás, cuando perdió la virginidad. La única vez que había tenido sexo.

No recordaba a nadie que la hubiese besado así, con esa propiedad que Thomas estaba ejerciendo sobre ella, despertando el deseo dentro de ella.

- ¿Lo quieres, Kate? Puedo sentir tu deseo – preguntó, directo a los ojos. Y allí ella se perdió. Por unos segundos vio en esos ojos verdes intensos no al artista que acababa de conocer, sino al arquitecto con quien trabajaba… _"Edward…"_

Dejó que Thomas tomara posesión de su cuerpo con la misma propiedad con la que la besó, entregándose ella por completo.

Lo disfrutó, no podía negarlo… hasta que Thomas, después de múltiples envestidas demoledoras, salió de ella, retomando la respiración recostado junto a ella, hasta que se levantó y quitó su condón, exclamando un _"¡Mierda!"_ que a ella la heló por completo

- ¿Que… qué pasó…? - preguntó Kate

- Kate, espero que estés tomando anticonceptivos, porque este puto condón se rompió – dijo, alzando sus cejas, con el condón en la mano.

_"¡Mierda!" _

Ella no se atrevió a decirle que no tomaba ni usaba ningún tipo de anticoncepción. Se moría de vergüenza. Después de unos diez minutos de silencio, ella se vistió como pudo cuando él entró al baño, y salió de ese apartamento, corriendo.

De eso un mes. Cuatro semanas.

Suspiró y se levantó del sofá. Entró al baño, encendió la luz y se enfrentó al espejo. Se proyectó, imaginándose con una prominente barriga. Torció la boca porque le costaba imaginarse. Levantó su camiseta y con inseguridad pasó la punta de sus dedos por la barriga.

Estuvo varios minutos viéndose en el reflejo del espejo, mientras pasaba sus dedos por su estómago. No sentía nada. Ni en la barriga… ni en el corazón. No estaba preparada para ser madre.

- Pero no te preocupes, pequeñín – dijo en dirección a su barriga – Encontraremos una solución…

**~C&A~**

La casa de Esme Masen estaba llena de gente. Unos pocos amigos de ella y los amigos de su hijo compartían esa tarde del día de Navidad. Ella adoraba la algarabía de ese tipo de reuniones, decía que le hacían bien al alma de las personas y a ella particularmente la hacían feliz.

Bueno, estaba feliz por muchas razones más: sonreía cuando recordaba lo mucho que a Carlisle le costó decirle sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella y lo divertido de cómo le había robado un beso, como si fuesen quinceañeros. Y es que lo parecía, pues andaba suspirando por ese rubio empresario de un lado a otro.

Además, y otra de las cosas que la hacía feliz, era que su hijo estaba aquí y regresaría pronto a la ciudad. Le contó sobre el anillo de compromiso que le dio a Bella, lo que significaba matrimonio pronto. Pero una cosa pinchó su corazón, y fue cuando Edward le comentó sobre la posibilidad de no poder tener hijos por algún problema que Bella desarrolló. Pero era una posibilidad, pues él no se negaba a la idea. Lo que le preocupaba era que Bella pudiese desarrollar algún tipo de depresión por ello, por lo que Esme se comprometió a hablar con ella en el primer momento que tuviese la oportunidad, por eso, en medio de la fiesta, le pidió que la acompañara a su cuarto para mostrarle algo.

- Edward me contó sobre el anillo… - Esme lo dijo con picardía mientras alzaba los ojos, una vez dentro del dormitorio. Bella sonrió y asintió, mientras extendía orgullosamente su mano hasta su futura suegra.

- Sí… fue toda una sorpresa – lo admitió suspirando, sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro - Lo de su regreso y esto…

- ¿Ya han pensado en alguna fecha? – preguntó la entusiasmada Esme, sentándose sobre su cama y palmeando a su lado para que Bella la acompañara.

- No – negó, mientras se sentaba junto a Esme – Yo le dije que podíamos esperar un año, pero me dijo que ni loco se esperaba un año y que no pensaba vivir _en pecado_ conmigo - le contó a su suegra entre risitas. Luego agregó - Quizás Junio o Julio… pero no hay fecha concreta aún.

- Bueno, Junio o Julio, como sea, los meses pasan rápido y ya sabes que esas cosas toman su tiempo en prepararse. Quiero estar pendiente de todo lo concerniente a la boda, si me lo permites, claro…

- Claro Esme.

- ¿Y Aurora lo tomó bien, no?

- Oh, sí. Lloró por supuesto, pero estaba feliz – comentó Bella, sonriendo mientras recordando los saltitos de dicha que dio su abuela para enseguida ponerse a llorar de la pura emoción.

- ¿Y… lo que el doctor te dijo… cómo lo tomó? - tentativamente Esme preguntó a Bella, sin querer ser entrometida. Vio como Bella escondió su sonrisa pero intentando conservar algo de optimismo - Perdona que te lo pregunte, pero Edward lo comentó conmigo y pues…

- Lo entiendo, sabía que lo haría y me alegro que lo haya hecho, pero mi abuela no lo sabe. No tiene razón de ser que la preocupe antes de tiempo. Los hijos no es algo que busque en este momento y pues…

- Hija – la interrumpió Esme, tomando una de sus manos – Eres joven y tienes todo a tu favor. Eres valiente, has sabido salir delante de muchas trabas, y esta no será la excepción. Además, no estarás sola. Edward y tú lucharán juntos por esto.

- No lo quiero decepcionar.

- Nunca lo has hecho y nunca lo harás. Él sabe, tiene la certeza que las cosas se darán para ustedes cuando tenga que ser… además, la ciencia avanza y por cierto, si el ginecólogo habló de infertilidad, debe haberte mencionado tratamientos o más estudios, ¿no?

Bella cerró los ojos y mordió su labio antes de responderle a su futura suegra con algo de vergüenza – Yo… yo sólo salí de su consulta después que me lo dijo y pues… no hablé nada de eso con él…

Esme estrechó sus ojos y negó con la cabeza - ¡Pues muy mal! Quizás te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua, Bella…

- Ya quedé con él para hablar de esas cosas, antes de los festejos de año nuevo.

- Ya que a tu abuela no le has dicho nada, quisiera acompañarte.

- Gracias Esme – respondió Bella, sin detener su impulso de abrazar a la mujer que era capaz de irradiar amor desinteresado. Antes de emocionarse, Bella recordó que ella le había llevado hasta su cuarto para mostrarle algo - ¿Y qué querías enseñarme, Esme?

- ¡Oh, sí! Dame un segundo – indicó, levantándose del borde de la cama donde se encontraba. Caminó hasta su closet y abrió una caja que se encontraba hasta abajo. De esta sacó una cajita plana, que enseguida puso en manos de Bella – Cuando Edward me comentó sobre tu problema, no pude evitar recordarme a mí misma… hace años atrás.

Bella abrió con lentitud la cajita, mientras oía a Esme. Dentro se encontró con un par de zapatillitas blancas para recién nacido, tejidas en lana. Bella sonrió cuando las vio.

- Estas las tejí una y otra vez. Terminaba el tejido y las deshacía, todo mientras buscábamos con Roger, la manera de concebir un hijo – dijo, tomando una de las zapatillitas entre sus manos, acariciándolas – Fueron las primeras que usó Edward cuando lo fuimos a buscar al hospital. Lo sacamos vestido de blanco, sabes… parecía un angelito. Su cabello era aún más cobre que ahora y sus ojos grandes y verdes que parecían escudriñarlo todo a su alrededor – recordó con alegría y nostalgia.

- Son hermosos, Esme.

- Quiero que los tengas. Estos zapatitos representaron para mí el triunfo. Sé que no pude concebir a un bebito de mis entrañas, pero Edward es el hijo de mi corazón a quien amo como si hubiese nacido de mí. Dios lo puso ahí para nosotros. Él esperaba por nosotros, y quiero que sepas que si corres mi misma suerte, también habrá para ti un pequeñito, un angelito esperando a que lo encuentren…

- Dios, Esme… - las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Bella, cayendo al suave tejido que tenía en sus manos - Esto es tan generoso de tu parte… lo atesoraré y también se los pondré a mi primer hijo – levantó la cabeza y miró a Esme con un sentimiento de compromiso implícito en su mirada hacia ella – porque lo tendré, Esme. Edward y yo tendremos un hijo.

Esme sonrió ante la clara convicción de Bella, y no tuvo duda que lo lograría. Que llegado el momento, ella recibiría la noticia de un nieto.

- Bueno, bueno, regresemos abajo que nos deben estar extrañando… - indicó Esme, tomando de las manos a Bella para levantarla. Secó con lágrimas y la ayudó a guardar los zapatitos en su cajita, la que ella guardó como un tesoro dentro de su bolso.

Con el alma llena de paz y certeza, Bella regresó a la fiesta de Navidad, donde compartió el jolgorio con el resto de sus amigos. Se vio alegre de ver a su padre, quien había sido invitado por Esme y Edward a la fiesta, interactuar con sus amigos.

_"¡Dios, todo era perfecto!",_ pensó, mientras observaba el entorno, rodeada de gente que la quería. Su familia y sus amigos. Sonrió abiertamente y se estremeció al sentirse desde atrás rodeada de unos brazos que distinguiría de entre cualquiera.

- ¿Tengo algo que ver con esa sonrisita que llevas ahora mismo? – preguntó Edward. Bella descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Edward, sin mirar a su gente ni perder su sonrisa.

- Tienes bastante que ver… tienes todo que ver, la verdad…

Edward dejó un beso en su cuello, para llevarla luego hasta donde estaba el resto, en donde disfrutaron y compartieron entre risas hasta altas horas de la fría noche de diciembre.

**~C&A~**

Al día siguiente, Bella y Edward salieron tomados de las manos de la clínica del doctor John en silencio. Cada uno meditaba acerca de las palabras que el ginecólogo, desde reprender a Bella por salir corriendo de su consulta sin escuchar el resto de cosas que debía decirle, que supondrían algo de tranquilidad para ella, probablemente evitándole todo el lío en su cabeza que tuvo durante esos días y su casi ruptura con Edward.

_"Bella, tendrás que ser constante y paciente. Ambos tendrán que serlo. Probablemente tendremos que intentar con varios tratamientos, eso después de revisar los análisis que te harás. Deben hablar el tema de la paternidad entre ustedes, si quieren ser padres inmediatamente después que se casen o dejarán pasar un tiempo. Y tenemos margen de tiempo, no se vean presionados por esto, ¿sí? Esto es más común de lo que imaginan, y las estadísticas acerca de los resultados positivos es bastante alentadora. Así que no desesperen, sobre todo tú Bella…"_

Bella jugueteaba con los dedos en su regazo, con la vista perdida en la calle, mientras ella y su novio iban de camino a casa de Alexander, donde él y su esposa los esperaban para almorzar. Y la prima.

- Oye… - la llamó Edward para disuadirla de su ensimismamiento.

Ella continuó mirando por la ventana y sólo respondió con un - ¿Mmh?

- ¿Dónde andas, eh? – insistió él, sacando su mano derecha de la palanca de cambio para apretar las manos de Bella.

Ella giró su cabeza hacia él, sobresaltada por el toque en su mano - ¿Eh?

- Te digo que si te pasa algo, estás muda desde que salimos de la consulta. ¿Está todo bien?

- Sí, claro. Recordaba lo que decía el doctor y eso…

- ¿Es todo?

- Sí.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Te digo que sí!

- Vale, entiendo – respondió él - ¿Tienes que pasar por casa antes de ir con los Battenberg?

- No, no. Podemos ir directo.

- Antes que te enteres por alguien más – dijo Edward, recordando el revuelo en su último encuentro con Kate – Debes saber que Kate está embarazada.

- ¡¿Kate?! ¡¿La prima de Alex, tu colega?!

- La mismísima. Fue todo un lío y una sorpresa para todos. Sobre todo para su padre, que pensó que yo era el responsable de ese embarazo…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué… por qué…?!

- ¡Cálmate!

Edward le contó la escena que se vivió en su oficina el día que él se enteró de la noticia por la misma Kate, y porqué el padre de esta suponía aquello. No omitió lo que vio Jane, viendo como Bella se tensaba y fruncía sus labios al escucharlo. Enseguida le advirtió que lo de Jane fue una sobre reacción, al igual que lo de Eleazar.

- ¿Y quién es el padre?

- No tengo ni idea, Bella. No fui tan allá en la conversación. Además, Kate me estuvo evitando después que eso sucedió. No pude hablar con ella, siento que está avergonzada conmigo por algo, pero no sé…

- Eres bien ciego si no te has dado cuenta…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Te preocupa?

- Me preocupa lo que pueda sentirse orillada a hacer. No conocer a su padre, Bella. Un prospecto de político turbio, sin muchos escrúpulos. Además, todo el mundo a su alrededor subestimándola todo el tiempo – comentó vehementemente – Pero no me desvíes del tema, qué quieres decir con eso de que no me he dado cuenta.

Bella rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos – Ella está enamorada de ti, Edward.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Es sólo ver cómo te mira o cómo reacciona cuando estás cerca…

- ¡Estás loca! – negó y agregó con falsa arrogancia - Si fuera por eso, tendría que admitir que un montón de mujeres estarían enamoradas de mí…

- ¡Eres un engreído arrogante! – exclamó ella, golpeando su hombro con el puño. Edward se carcajeó y agarró la mano de Bella y besó su palma.

- ¿Y a mí qué me importa que ella o cualquier otra mujer esté enamorada de mi? Yo sólo tengo ojos para…

Bella sonrió y mordió su labio - ¿Sólo tienes ojos para…?

- Mi madre…

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Bella se carcajeó de las ocurrencias de su novio, volviendo a golpear con diversión su hombro.

- Oye, déjame terminar – indicó él – Sólo tengo ojos para mi madre y mi novia, que me tiene loco de amor.

Bella sonrió y torció su cabeza en un gesto de ternura, acariciando la barbilla de su novio, que se mantenía concentrado entre la carretera y ella.

- Pero Bella, te lo digo en serio, ella no ha hecho nada nunca por persuadirme sobre sus sentimientos ni nada de eso, de lo contrario la tendría bien lejos.

- Te creo. Además, reconozco que ella no se ve como una mujer dispuesta a lanzarse encima de ti para que te metas entre sus bragas…

- ¿Serás amable con ella entonces? – preguntó, pasando por alto el comentario de su novia.

- ¡Como lo he sido siempre, Edward! – exclamó en tono alto, sintiéndose un poco ofendida - ¡Nunca la he tratado mal!

- Vale, sí, lo reconozco, sólo quiero estar seguro - dijo, en tono de disculpa.

- ¿Y por qué tanta preocupación?

- Porque Alex y Jane la invitaron a venir. Ella estará en el almuerzo y pretendo hablar con ella.

- Oh… bien, hazlo tranquilo, de verdad.

- Gracias…

Bella se quedó en silencio un buen rato. Rebobinó en su memoria hasta la época donde ella fue una Kate.

Sí, porque ella fue la chica bajo perfil que suspiraba a escondidas por su atractivo y carismático amigo, su príncipe, Edward Masen. Ella guardó silencio por años y escondió sus sentimientos, pues prefería tener a Edward como su amigo que apartarlo por incomodarlo con sus sentimientos, ya que eso era lo que hacía él cuando una mujer le hablaba de sentimientos. Sufría en silencio cuando lo veía con alguna mujer, por muy esporádica que fuera la relación.

Quizás Kate experimentaba ese sufrimiento, porque ella estaba segura que esa chica estaba enamorada de su novio. Y aunque sonara presumido de su parte, no le preocupaba. Estaba segura del amor de él hacia ella, ahora más que nunca…

- Si no sales de ese estado, te llevaré de regreso a la clínica con un loquero, Bella… - dijo Edward en tono alto y preocupado, juntando sus cejas mientras la observaba. Ella sacudió la cabeza y lo miró, entornando sus ojos.

- No seas paranoico, sólo estaba pensando. Tú preocúpate de que no nos estrellemos.

Edward estrechó sus ojos de regreso hacia ella, deseando poder leer su mente. Pero lo dejó pasar… aunque apostaba su cabeza que estaba pensando en Kate y en lo que él le había dicho.

Cuando llegaron a destino, Jane salió para recibirlos, dándole un abrazo a su amiga Bella, exigiéndole que le enseñara el anillo que ella misma le ayudó a Edward a escoger.

- ¿Los demás ya están aquí? – preguntó Edward, escoltándolas.

- Alice y Jasper están adentro – respondió Jane – Tanya viene en camino…

- ¿Con Emmett?

- Creo que sola – indicó, torciendo su boca, guiándolos hacia adentro – Emmett y su padre tenían un asunto que resolver, pero se unirá a nosotros más tarde, supongo.

Edward dejó que las chicas se adelantaran a una sala, mientras él buscaba un poco de privacidad para hablarle a su madre. Cuando se dispuso a hacerlo, se topó cara a cara con Kate, quien se sintió palidecer de vergüenza frente a él.

- Hola Kate – saludó Edward, decidiendo hacer la llamada a su madre más tarde – Me alegro verte aquí.

- Hola… hola Edward - tartamudeó ella, mordiendo con fuerza la parte interior de su mejilla y retorciendo sus dedos.

- ¿Te parece si hablamos un momento?

- Cla… claro.

Se dirigieron a uno de los tres salones que había en esa casona y se instalaron en un sillón color marfil del siglo XVIII. Probablemente hablaría sobre lo ocurrido y Edward trataría de aconsejarla en lo que pudiera. Seguro hablarían de su embarazo y de lo que todo eso encerraba: el padre de la criatura, su responsabilidad y el futuro, cuestión de la que ni ella misma tenía certeza.

¿Sería capaz Kate de hablarle de sus sentimientos hacia él? Probablemente no. Nunca lo había reconocido explícitamente, ni siquiera a su primo Alexander. No lo haría ahora, ni probablemente nunca. Ella era capaz de conformarse con su amistad y verlo feliz. Así de simple.

Pero estando cerca de él, eso quizás sería imposible, así que tomó una decisión de último minuto y sería Edward el primero en saberlo.

- Creo que me iré a México en unos meses más – soltó Kate, después que se acomodaron para hablar. Edward echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendido.

- ¡Wow! – exclamó - ¿Y para cuando tienes pensado el viaje?

- Un par de semanas más.

- ¿Un par de semanas? – reiteró, incrédulo - ¿Y por qué se supone que tomaste una decisión así a último minuto, Kate?

- No fue decisión de último minuto – mintió – Es algo que llevo planeando y México siempre ha sido un lugar que ha llamado mi atención.

- Vale, pero un par de semanas… ¿Te vas por tu embarazo?¿Sucedió algo con tu padre…?

- No, no… nada tiene él que ver con esto – aseveró, imaginándose eso sí los gritos de su padre cuando se enterara - Yo simplemente creo que es el momento. Voy a comenzar una nueva vida… voy a ser madre Edward

- ¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver, Kate?! No puedes enfrentarte a esto tú sola, en un lugar que no conoces a nadie…

- ¡Claro que puedo! Es más, es lo que quiero hacer.

Edward suspiró mientras miraba a la decidida mujer que tenía frente a él. No quiso pensar en las teorías que Bella le comentó de camino hasta ahí, sobre los sentimientos de Kate hacia él. No quiso pensar que por eso, ella se iba. No era justo.

- ¿Lo sabe tu familia?

- No, no todavía – comentó, jugueteando con sus dedos – se los diré cuando tenga todo listo y no hagan nada por retenerme, los conozco.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer?

- Sí, Edward. Lo estoy. Es lo que quiero hacer…- "_O es lo que debo hacer…"_

Allí se quedaron un rato más, hablándole Kate sobre las bondades de México y entendiendo Edward que nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Después de todo, esa mujer que estaba frente a él no era la niña tímida a la que todo el mundo subestimaba. Era capaz de atreverse a enfrentar el desafío de la maternidad ella sola y revelarse contra su padre.

Ella merecía su respeto y su admiración. Su ayuda y su comprensión. Su amistad, que era lo único que él podía ofrecerle.

* * *

_**¡**__**No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... !**_

_**¡Besos a todas y nos leemos lueguito! =)**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Niñas hermosas: como siempre, lo primero es agradecerles por vuestra compañía para con esta locura. Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y todo eso que me hace sonreir._**

**_Ahora, debo advertirles que este capítulo me lo dictó el mismísimo Satan... así que yo nada que ver. Y ojo que ya nos vamos acercando muy rápidamente al final. _**

**_Espero que disfruten el capítulo... aunque..._**

**_Besos y abrazos!_**

**_(Facebook: Catalina Lina; Twitter: Cata_lina_lina)_**

* * *

**24. Vendetta**

**~C&A~**

Día veintiocho de diciembre. Todo el mundo se preparaba para despedir el año y recibir entre celebraciones al que había de llegar, el que se vaticinaba como un muy buen año.

Muy diferente y ajeno a celebraciones, eso sí, estaba recluido Aro Vulturi, quien en aquel momento se encontraba en la sala de visitas, esperando a la mujer que se dignaba a pasar al penal a saludarlo.

Era una sala pequeña, de concreto, oscura, con una ventana mediana y una puerta forjada de fierro, donde fuera de esta se encontraba un guardia de dos metros de estatura.

– Tío Aro, que mal te ves – se burló Victoria con aire displicente, sentándose al otro lado de la mesa de madera cuadrada. Se cruzó de piernas mientras con su dedo índice jugaba con un mechón de su muy colorín cabello.

– Sé por una vez útil en tu maldita vida, Victoria y dime quién demonios compró mi empresa – escupió, pasando por alto las desagradables palabras de su sobrina y su actitud tan engreída.

– Los nuevos jefecitos aun no asumen, así que…

– ¡No me vengas con estupideces…! – vociferó exaltado. Necesitaba saber y esa mujer era la única que le daría la información que él necesitaba.

– Controla tu tono conmigo, o en este momento desaparezco…

Aro empuñó sus manos sobre la mesa. Estaba echando humo. Deseaba agarrar las mechas rojas del cabello de su odiosa sobrina y zarandearla. Soltó el aire y rápidamente cambió su actitud hacia ella.

– Sobrinita – dijo con falsa ternura, esbozando una sonrisa sardónica, extendiendo sus manos sobre la mesa y agarrando con rudeza – no me hagas enfadar… sólo dime quién compró la empresa…

– Me alegro que estés sentado, Aro – dijo ella, soltándose del agarre de Aro y sonriéndole como hiena – porque esto te va a sorprender. Los flamantes nuevos dueños son, nada más y nada menos que Carlisle Cullen y Alexander Battenberg. Y dicen las malas lenguas que compraron tu negocio a precio de huevo…

– ¡No puede ser! – escupió, revolviendo su pelo con frustración y rabia – ¡Maldito Cullen, maldito alemán ese…!

– No hables así de mis nuevos jefes… – se burló ella, echándose hacia atrás y cruzándose de piernas nuevamente. No podía negarlo, pero disfrutaba ver así de encabronado a su tío.

Aro pasó por alto las sandeces de su sobrina, tratando de concentrarse en sus pasos a seguir. Porque aunque estuviera en la cárcel, eso no detendría su sed de venganza. Algo debía de hacer…

– Oh y eso no es todo – mencionó Victoria, trayendo de regreso la atención de su furioso tío – ¿A que no adivinas quien asume la dirección de la empresa?... Bien, no te haré sufrir, porque no lo adivinarás nunca: Jasper Whitlock y Edward Masen.

– ¡Par de mal nacidos! – golpeó el puño sobre la mesa, haciendo que el sonido seco retumbara en la estrecha sala – ¡Les di trabajo durante años, aprendieron todo lo que saben gracias a mí y así me pagan!

– ¡Oh, sí, seguro te están muy agradecidos! Probablemente manden a construir un busto con tu cara para recordarte.

– ¡Muérdete la lengua, Victoria! – le espetó – Seguramente no has pensado que asumiendo ellos, tú te vas de patitas a la calle, ¿no?

– Tengo… habilidades que pueden mantenerme en mi puesto, o quizás subir… – admitió, alzando sus cejas sinuosamente – Además, fui novia de Edward. Sé lo que le gusta…

– ¡No me hagas reír!

– Ya verás…

– ¡Cállate Victoria, y escúchame! – demandó, dejando a un lado el temita de las habilidades de su sobrina – Necesito que te comuniques con alguien. Debes decirle que me visite lo antes posible…

– ¿Y por qué te haría yo un favor? – preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

– Por los viejos tiempo, por el pago que vas a recibir o por la promesa de visitas maritales.

Victoria sonrió y dejó su postura defensiva – ¿Me vas a pagar?

– Claro que sí, muñequita.

– ¿Y quién es él?

– Pon atención: su nombre es Sam Ulley. Debes comunicarte hoy mismo con él – le dijo seriamente – Mientras menos demores en ponerlo aquí frente a mí, más jugosa tu recompensa, lindura – agregó, relamiéndose los labios, detrás de una sonrisa lasciva, la que a Victoria tanto la calentaban.

– Dime dónde lo ubico y esta misma tarde lo tendrás aquí…

Victoria salió del penal y se fue directo hasta la dirección que su tío le dio para ubicar a Sam Ulley, conocido en el oscuro ambiente por realizar _trabajitos complejos_ por altas sumas de dinero.

Y es que Aro Vulturi estaba dispuesto a vaciar lo que tenía escondido en sus _alternativas_ cuentas bancarias suizas para pagar por su venganza.

A esos malditos que tomaron posesión de su empresa, les daría donde más les dolía. Y él disfrutaría de eso, sentado como espectador en primera fila.

**~C&A~**

El último día hábil de trabajo para la empresa, treinta de diciembre, Tanya y Emmett disfrutaban un rato a solas en la oficina, después de haber llegado de su almuerzo en un restaurante cerca de allí. Sobre el sillón, Tanya se sentó sobre las piernas de Emmett rodeándolo por el cuello, mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello, mientras ella acariciaba su negra cabellera.

– Estás silencioso – susurró Tanya. Él sólo apretó su agarre a ella y suspiró. Después de varios segundos de silencio, los que Tanya respetó, él aclaró su garganta y dijo:

– Mi madre llegó esta mañana a la ciudad. Se enteró del embarazo de Alice y quiso verla. Llegó hasta la casa antes que yo saliera rumbo aquí – suspiró – Alice por supuesto no quiso verla y la echó de la casa, se alteró, le subió la presión…

Tanya recordó que Emmett le contó sobre la historia de su madre, quien se había marchado hace cuatro años con un muy buen amigo de Carlisle, lo que había dejado a Alice muy mal durante mucho tiempo. ,

– ¿Pero Alice está bien? – preguntó apartándose un poco para mirarlo.

Emmett asintió – Sí, sólo fue el mal rato. Pero te aseguro que mi madre insistirá para hablar con ella…

– ¿Y tú?

– ¿Yo? La verdad es que dejó de importarme lo que mi madre hiciera cuando nos abandonó – explicó, apretando el puente de su nariz – Mientras no regresara y causara estos… estragos.

– ¿Y qué te preocupa?

– Alice- dijo, sin titubear – Está embarazada, va a casarse pronto. Lo ideal es que su madre estuviese junto a ella en este proceso, pero no. Y estoy seguro que eso hiere a Alice muy dentro. Para Stella – haciendo mención a su madre – Es más importante los cruceros que pueda tomar a los problemas de sus hijos. Nos abandonó por eso, creo que te lo dije…

– Me contaste su historia – concordó Tanya – pero quizás ella regresó porque entró en razón, o sintió remordimiento…

– No la conoces, Tanya – la paró en seco – probablemente viene haciéndose la víctima para obtener algo…

– Quizás la estás pre juzgando…

– ¿Por qué la estás defendiendo? – inquirió Emmett molesto, aparatando sus manos del cuerpo de Tanya.

– No la estoy defendiendo, pero creo que para Alice y para ti sería más sano sentarse con ella y hablar cara a cara. Cerrar ciclos, Emmett.

– ¡Pues no creo que sea lo correcto! ¡Ella se fue, nos abandonó por lanzarse a la vida de lujos y cuando lo hizo, dejó atrás una familia sin importarle el dolor que causaría en nosotros, así que no tengo por qué tener consideraciones con ella!

Tanya se levantó de las piernas de Emmett, dejando que el hombre se tranquilizara. Durante segundos, no pudo evitar hacer similitudes entre las historias de Rosalie y Stella, la madre de Emmett, quienes lo abandonaron por situaciones diferentes, pero por el mismo fin: el dinero. Quizás eso era lo que a Emmett lo hería. Él había evitado a Rosalie a toda costa, hasta la última vez que estuvieron en Nueva York, donde él habló con ella y cerró la historia aquella.

¿Era lógico, no? Lo no muy lógico quizás, fue decírselo a Emmett, que no reaccionó muy bien que digamos:

– Creo que estás comparando lo que pasó con tu madre y lo que ocurrió con Rosalie, por lo que supongo que tu reacción no es sólo por la lógica preocupación por tu hermana, sino por la ira que te causa que ambas te hayan abandonado…

– ¡Un momento! ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! – se levantó en sus casi dos metros, tenso y prácticamente rojo de la rabia. Tanya dio un paso atrás, pues era primera vez que veía al mesurado y caballero Emmett comportarse así.

– Son las conclusiones lógicas…

- ¿Conclusiones lógicas? ¡Y una mierda! – gritó en dirección a Tanya, aleteando con las manos – ¡¿Estás loca o qué tienes en la cabeza?! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver la una con la otra?!

– Yo sólo sé…

– ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Así que no te metas en las cosas que no te incumben! – gritó como nunca antes a Tanya.

Y eso fue todo lo que Tanya soportó. Jamás se dejó pasar a llevar por nadie y hasta ese instante a Emmett le había dejado pasar sus límites. Así que se irguió en su postura, lo miró desafiante y antes de retirarse dijo:

– Vete a la mierda, Emmett.

Salió dignamente, dando un portazo y pasando en frente de dos secretarias que la miraban con ojos como huevos, entrando a su oficina y ante la confusa mirada de Jacob, agarró su bolso, su abrigo y salió, dando otro portazo.

Jacob se levantó más que rápido y salió tras sus pasos.

– ¿Te vas?

– ¿Qué te parece a ti, eh? – respondió con ironía, sin mirar a Jacob quién la seguía.

– No puedes irte. Tenemos una reunión importante…

– ¡Me importa una mierda! – escupió, golpeando el tablero del ascensor.

– Te pueden despedir…

– ¡Y que me despidan! – dijo, entrando al ascensor – ¿O sabes qué? ¡Renuncio!

Las puertas se cerraron y Jacob quedó parado y confundido por decir lo menos ante la arrebatada pero no extraña actitud de Tanya.

_"Problemas en el paraíso…"_ concluyó luego, antes de regresarse a su oficina. Cuando pasó junto a una de las secretarias, está lo miró para que le contara los hechos que ella también vio. Jacob sólo le alzó los hombros y enseguida se encerró en su oficina, esperando que Bella regresara de una reunión con un cliente, a ver si ella averiguaba algo más.

– En buena hora me dejan solo para la reunión… – alegó, volviendo a concentrase en el trabajo de su laptop.

La hora de la reunión llegó y la mayoría de los encargados de trabajos en la empresa legaron. Menos Tanya.

– ¿Qué sucede con Tanya? – preguntó Carlisle, ajeno a todo el lío con Tanya Y Emmett, quien dicho sea de paso, aun bullía en rabia. Estaba sentado a un costado de su padre, masajeándose las sienes con sus dedos.

– Ella se fue – indicó Jacob – a decir verdad, renunció.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado Carlisle, mirando enseguida a su hijo, que seguía con los dedos en los costados de su cara, con los ojos cerrados y ahora negando con la cabeza.

Bella, quien llegó quince minutos antes de la reunión, alcanzó a escuchar la versión de Jacob y de la secretaria que oyó los gritos desde la oficina de Emmett, le dio un codazo a su amigo para que cerrara la boca y dijo apresuradamente:

– No, no… ella no renunció – se apresuró a responder – Ella se retiró porque no se sentía bien, pero su informe está listo.

Carlisle asintió en dirección a Bella e hizo una nota mental de encerrarse luego con su hijo, quien supuso tendría mucho que ver con la _deserción_ de Tanya, y que ella a su vez, tendría mucho que ver con la jaqueca que aquejaba a su hijo. Así que sin más demora, dio inicio a la reunión.

**~C&A~**

Jane corrió a casa de su amiga Tanya, después que recibiera las noticias sobre su discusión con Emmett. Sí, porque esas noticias volaban, sobre todo cuando Jacob estaba cerca.

– ¿Y lo mandaste al demonio? – preguntó Jane, con ojos abiertos de la expectación.

– ¡Sí! ¿O qué esperabas? – preguntó Tanya, cabreada con el temita.

– Es que… creo que es un tema delicado para él…

– No le falté el respeto, le di a conocer mi percepción. Él podía no estar de acuerdo, pero no tiene ni un maldito derecho a tratarme así, Jane.

– Te entiendo. ¿Pero arreglarán las cosas, no?

– Jane, ahora no quiero pensar en nada de eso, por favor…

– Está bien… – acató, torciendo su boca y asintiendo con la cabeza, dejando de momento el tema a un lado – Bella y yo iremos a casa de mis padres esta tarde cuando salga de su trabajo, ¿nos acompañas?

– Jane… no sé. Quedé de ir con Alice a hacer unas compras, no se sí alcance la verdad…

– Anda Tanya, no seas así… además, servirá para que te distraigas… además, hace tiempo que no hacemos nada las tres.

Tanya observó el rostro muy ilusionado de su amiga y decidió que negarle esa visita a sus padres no sería buena idea – Bien, Jane, iré. Pero las alcanzaré allá después de acompañar a Alice.

– Ella también puede ir…

– Se lo propondré.

Y esos eran los planes de las chicas.

Planes que Sam Ulley siguió muy de cerca, acompañado por Victoria quien lo convenció de acompañarlo en la _tareíta_ aquella.

Sí, porque después que Sam Ulley llegara a ver a su viejo amigo Aro a la cárcel el mismo día que su sobrina Victoria le contactara y le diera ese trabajo a cambio de una muy suculenta suma de dinero, no perdió tiempo y enseguida urdió un plan para golpear a los enemigos de Aro al día siguiente, como el mismo viejo los denominó, y en donde más les dolía.

Sus mujeres.

Ulley, guiado por su ahora colaboradora Victoria, siguió a la esposa de Alexander Battenberg desde la casa de la familia alemana que mantenía en la ciudad, desde donde Jane salió acompañada de Bella, quien había llegado hace unos momentos con Edward.

Desde ahí un chofer de la familia llevó a las mujeres a casa de los padres de Jane, a eso de las seis de la tarde. Las vieron entrar y aparcaron en la esquina por más de dos horas, esperando el momento adecuado para actuar.

– ¿Y qué haremos con esas? – preguntó Victoria displicentemente, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, junto a Sam.

– ¡Divertirnos! – respondió simplemente con una sonrisa traviesa sobre su moreno rostro.

– ¿Cómo? – insistió Victoria, quien n o quería delatar sus nervios frente a ese hombre quien parecía disfrutar de aquello como si se tratara de un juego y no de un delito.

– Oh, ya verás – le dijo el hombre, guiñándole un ojo.

El tipo que acompañaba a Victoria y Sam en la parte trasera del Aston Martin, Claude, chequeó una información en su móvil.

– Tenemos el número… – dijo con voz cortante y seria.

– ¿Qué número? – intervino Victoria.

– El de la casa de la madre de Jane – informó Sam, acariciándole el pómulo – Dentro de un rato prudente, llamaremos allí y avisaremos que el coche que el flamante esposo de Jane mandó a por ella ya les está esperando…

– ¿Y si ella ha quedado en otra cosa con él? ¿Si nos descubre…?

– Oh, Victoria, ¿qué de entretenido tendría todo esto si no disfrutáramos con la adrenalina de los riesgos? Además, las mujeres llegaron en un coche con de la familia, o sea que es probable que las recojan de regreso.

– Jane se puede comunicar con Alexander cuando sepa que un coche está esperando por ella…

– No lo hará – la ronca voz de Claude fue rotunda. Victoria miró sobre su hombro en dirección al hombre macizo y de tez negra que había hablado. Él, sin esperar que la colorina le preguntara, comentó – Rodeamos la mansión de los Battenberg y bloquemos las señales inalámbricas y de antenas celulares. No podrá comunicarse con él, probablemente culparán al estado del tiempo…

– ¿Hay más gente trabajando?

– ¡Claro que sí, Victoria, somos un equipo! Mira – le indicó que mirara por el espejo retrovisor del asiento del acompañante – El Mercedes gris que está ahí, es parte de nuestro equipo. Una vez Claude llame y de aviso, él recibirá y abrirá la puerta trasera para las damas. Cerrará y enseguida subirá al coche de atrás para seguirnos, mientras yo salgo de aquí hasta nuestro destino.

Y después de lo que ellos consideraron tiempo prudente y cuando la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad de Los Angeles en pleno, Claude dio aviso a sus contactos para corroborar que las líneas telefónicas en torno a la casa de Alexander estuviesen cortadas, para luego llamar al número de la casa de los padres de Jane.

– El coche que el señor Battenberg dispuso para su esposa ya está esperando por ella, señora – indicó Claude a quien seguro era la madre de Jane. Esta le indicó que saldría dentro de unos momentos.

Victoria estaba realmente nerviosa pero que al mismo tiempo todo eso la excitaba. La excitaba el hecho de joderle a vida a esos tipos y la excitaba la presencia tan desfachatada y segura de Sam Ulley. Y claro, lo que también le excitaba eran los fajos de billetes que recibiría por haber participado de aquella _aventura_.

Claude salió del carro cuando divisó a las dos mujeres, Jane y Bella, salir de la modesta casa en la zona residencial. Miró a ambos lados y no vio a nadie, por lo que todo saldría perfectamente según lo planeado.

Bella y Jane miraron hacia ambos lados, pues Tanya les acababa de llamar, diciéndoles que la salida con Alice se había extendido más de lo que esperaba, pero que estaba a punto de llegar. Pero en una maniobra distraída, se bajó del taxi que la llevó hasta allí un par de cuadras antes, por lo que tuvo que correr hasta la casa de Jane.

Donde no alcanzó a llegar.

Claude hizo ademán de saludo a las damas y Jane antes de subir, le indicó que esperara unos minutos a una amiga que estaba a punto de llegar, para darle un aventón hasta su casa. Claude sólo asintió en dirección a Jane, abrió la puerta y dejó que estas subieran, dando un empujón a Bella, quien subió después de Jane. Cerró fuertemente la puerta y salió corriendo hasta el Mercedes que ya había hecho contacto y puesto el motor en marcha, listo para ir.

Dentro del Aston Martin, Jane y Bella contuvieron la respiración al verse frente a la desagradable figura de Victoria, quien les sonreía con burla y al hombre tras el volante, que fue quien les habló:

– Espero que estén dispuestas a pasar un buen rato, señoras.

– ¡¿Qué sucede?! – preguntó Jane, histérica.

– ¿Victoria, qué mierda pasa? – preguntó Bella, con la voz llena de tensión.

– Ya verás, Bella.

Sam aceleró haciendo rechinar los neumáticos sobre la acera y justo en la esquina antes de doblar, Victoria divisó la figura de Tanya quien se apresuraba a atravesar la calle por un paso de cebra que Sam no respetó.

El Aston Martin impactó de lleno el cuerpo de Tanya, haciendo que por el golpe este se elevara, callera sobre el parabrisas y luego rodara por la acera, unos cuantos metros más allá.

Adentro del coche, Bella y Jane gritaron de histeria, viendo como su amiga quedaba tendida, inocente y mal herida en la calle, intentando abrir las puertas del coche, que por cierto llevaba bloqueadas las manillas desde el comando del conductor.

Victoria explotó en carcajadas siniestras, mientras aplaudía y Sam se alejaba de allí a toda velocidad, seguido por el Mercedes Benz gris.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere?! ¡¿Dinero?! ¡Dígame cuanto, pero deténgase, se lo suplico! ¡Mi amiga se morirá allí…! – rogó entre llantos Jane en dirección al conductor, mientras Bella azotaba con sus puños los vidrios a ver si alguien lograba. Enseguida se le ocurrió rebuscar en su cartera y sacó su celular entre sus manos, pero Sam la vio por el espejo retrovisor, deteniéndola.

Abrió la guantera del coche con destreza con una mano y sacó un arma, apuntándole a Bella justo en la frente para que se detuviera. Victoria atinó a agarrar el revolver de las manos de Sam, para que este se concentrara sólo en conducir.

– Dame el teléfono, Bella – indicó Victoria, manteniendo el arma fija en la cabeza de Bella, quien no dudó en entregárselo. Cuando lo tuvo en su poder, se lo entregó a Sam, quien abrió la ventana de su lado y lo lanzó a la calle.

Jane cubrió su rostro con las manos, sin poder acallar su llanto desesperado, oportunidad que Victoria aprovechó para arrebatar su cartera que descansaba en sus piernas. Trajinó el bolso y encontró su móvil, entregándoselo luego a Sam, que enseguida se deshizo de éste de igual forma del anterior, arrebatando luego la cartera de Jane y lanzándola también en la calle.

– Cálmate Jane, por favor… – susurró Bella en el oído de Jane, cuando se acercó a ella para abrazarla y consolarla, dentro de lo que le era posible.

– ¡No puedo calmarme! ¡No sé qué sucede, Tanya puede estar muerta ahí atrás…!

Bella no pudo reprimir las lágrimas de terror que brotaron de sus ojos, mientras el coche seguía su marcha rápida hacia algún lugar a las afueras de la ciudad, y mientras Victoria mantenía el arma hacia ellas con la intención de disparar frente a cualquier movimiento extraño.

**~C&A~**

Alexander y Edward charlaban en la sala de estar de la mansión, sin percatarse como ya se había hecho tarde.

Alex frunció el ceño cuando vio la hora y se percató que su mujer no llegaba aún. Lo más probable es que en casa de su madre y en compañía de sus amigas, a su esposa se le haya pasado el rato, pero decidió cerciorarse.

Agarró su móvil, el que hacía una había estado fuera de servicio y aliviado de que las líneas habían sido recompuestas y que su señal telefónica llegaba sin problemas, marcó al número de su mujer, el que extrañamente aparecía como apagado.

Raro.

Marcó enseguida al teléfono en casa de sus suegros. Saludó y le preguntó a la madre de Jane por su esposa.

– Ellas se fueron hace casi una hora en el coche que mandaste a buscar por ellas… – indicó la madre de Jane.

– ¿El coche que yo mandé? – preguntó extrañado, sintiendo un tirón en su pecho. Edward se acercó a él cuando vio cómo el rostro de Alexander se tensaba. Y prestó atención al corto diálogo que lo puso alerta – No… yo no he mandado ningún coche por Jane… – indicó Alex con voz teñida de miedo.

– Pero si… él dijo que... él dijo que venía de tu parte y Jane ni siquiera lo dudó… – tartamudeó la madre, suponiendo enseguida una calamidad.

– ¡Jesús! Te llamo enseguida – le dijo a su suegra y colgó. Volvió a marcarle a su mujer, el que seguía apagado. Marcó a Bella obteniendo el mismo resultado.

– ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios pasa? – preguntó Edward, de pie junto a él.

– Se supone que yo mandé a buscar a Jane con un coche y un chofer… y ella no contesta… ni Bella tampoco – explicó con voz tirante, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla de su celular.

– Déjame intentarlo… – Edward, comenzando a inquietarse también, le marcó al número de su novia, el que repicaba y repicaba hasta que lo mandó a buzón de voz, mientras Alexander hablaba a los posibles lugares donde Jane podría ir, aunque era imposible que ella hiciera planes sin avisarle… pero las líneas estuvieron cortadas…

– ¡Mierda, mierda…! – exclamó con desesperación, restregándose los ojos.

– No… no contesta. Hay que llamar a la policía – indicó Edward, intentando guardar la calma. Antes que pudiera marcar, vio la llamada entrante que provenía de Emmett.

– ¿Emmett?

– ¡Edward! – la voz de Emmett sonaba contrariada, haciendo que Edward cerrara los ojos con fuerza como preparándose para recibir una mala noticia.

– ¿Emmett qué sucede?

– Me llamaron… me llamaron desde la clínica… Tanya tuvo un accidente – explicó con voz trémula

– ¿Accidente? – preguntó Edward con espanto – ¿A dónde la llevaron, estaba sola?

– Voy de camino a la clínica. No me dieron más detalles – dijo Emmett, quien se notaba nervioso al otro lado de la línea. Le dio en nombre de la clínica donde habían llevado a Tanya, donde Edward quedó de encontrarse con él.

– Nos vemos ahí, Emmett – y colgó. Alex se acercó a Edward y tocó su hombro cuando vio la compunción en su rostro – ¿Edward?

– Tanya tuvo un accidente – indicó Edward con la vista perdida y aferrando su teléfono en el pecho, sacando un montón de conclusiones en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza para despabilarse – Yo… tengo que ir… – dijo y sin más caminó con rapidez hasta la salida.

– ¿Y no te dijo si las chicas podían estar con ella? – preguntó Alex, siguiendo los pasos de Edward hasta la salida.

– Él va recién a la clínica, no le dieron más detales…

Alexander, por primera vez en muchos años, se sintió de manos atadas y perdido, sin saber qué hacer. El miedo lo estaba paralizando y no le gustaba eso. Sabía que debía ser práctico, rápido, pero el solo hecho de siquiera imaginar que a su mujer le había pasado algo…

Edward y Alex corrieron hasta la clínica a ver si sus mujeres estaban allí con Tanya, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, aunque una intuición oscura los llenó. A los dos.

Una amargura potente que nunca antes sintieron lo recorrió desde la boca hasta su estómago, la que cada uno trató de ignorar lo mejor que pudo. Debían concentrarse en buscar respuestas y soluciones y no llamar a la desgracia… eso era lo que diría Berenice, la madre de Alex, quien volvió a marcarle Jane.

_"Anda amor, contesta… Jane, contéstame por amor a Dios…"_

– ¿Llamaste a Alice? Quizás estén con ella… – indicó Edward mientras salía a toda velocidad rumbo al hospital.

Alexander hizo lo que Edward le dijo y le marcó a Alice, quien le dijo que se había separado de Tanya cerca de las nueve, la que iba a casa de los padres de Jane, para alcanzarla a ella y a Bella allí.

– ¿Alexander? – preguntó Edward, después que colgara la llamada.

Con la vista fija en el frente le dijo – Alice se separó de Tanya, pero no vio a las chicas…

– ¡Maldición! – espetó Edward, pisando con fuerza el pedal del acelerador. Bella ni Jane estaban con Tanya.

–Sí, maldición… tengo un muy mal presentimientos Edward

– Tenemos que saber si están en la clínica

– ¡Nos hubiesen llamado! ¡¿Y olvidas el maldito carro que fue por ellas, se supone que de mi parte?! - Alexander se echó hacia atrás, agarrándose la cabeza con una mano, sintiendo como la desesperación bullía dentro de él.

Edward no estaba mejor. Esperaba que en cualquier momento su móvil sonara y pudiese oír la voz de Bella, tranquilizándolo. Pero los minutos pasaban doblemente lentos mientras su corazón bombeaba dos veces más rápido.

Los dos desesperados hombres llegaron hasta la clínica, donde preguntaron por Tanya. La enfermera les indicó el piso al que debían subir. Allí, en la sala de espera, se encontraron a Emmett acompañado de dos policías, además de Carlisle y Jasper quienes lo acompañaban.

– ¿Emmett? – Edward se acercó, esperando que le dieran noticias. Emmett tenía los ojos rojos y su cabello estaba revuelto. Un claro signo de su abatimiento.

– Casi la matan Edward… ella … ella está grave… – dijo casi en un sollozo, mientras su padre se acercaba a él y apretaba su hombre en señal de su apoyo incondicional.

– Emmett, ya verás que sale de esta – trató de tranquilizarlo, aunque no se sentía precisamente en condiciones para eso. Miró a Carlisle y le preguntó -¿Hablaron con los médicos?

– No aún – respondió – la metieron a pabellón…

– ¿Y las chicas? – preguntó Jasper, percatándose que los dos hombres venían solos. Alex que estaba como perdido en otra parte, miró a Jasper quien se espantó a su vez por ver tal semblante en el rostro de Alex – ¿Qué sucede?

– Alguien recogió a Jane y a Bella en casa de mis suegros… alguien que dijo iba de mi parte

– No te entiendo…

– Yo no mandé ningún carro por ellas. Jane me llamaría cuando estuvieran listas…

– ¡Por un demonio!

– ¿Nadie se ha localizado contigo?

Alex negó – Cuando Emmett llamó, pensamos que ellas podrían estar aquí también, pero…

Uno de los policías de civil se acercó al grupo, interrumpiendo – Señor, disculpe, ¿es usted el señor Alexander Battenberg?-

– Lo soy.

– Soy el oficial Emerson y estaré a cargo de esta investigación – se presentó, extendiendo su mano hasta Alex. Enseguida explicó – Al parecer, un vehículo no respetó un ceda el paso e impactó a la señorita Denali a una velocidad no menor. Es un milagro que esté vivía… – ante ese comentario del desatinado policía, Emmett cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose – Según lo que sabemos, ella estaba a una cuadra de la casa de los padres de su amiga. Según lo que indicó el señor aquí presente – dijo, indicando a Jasper, quien sabía que a menos de una cuadra de donde Tanya tuvo el accidente, vivían los padres de Jane.

– ¿Y ella, mi mujer?

– ¿Perdone, señor?

– Mi mujer y una amiga están desaparecidas desde hace más de una hora – cuando dijo eso, Carlisle observó a Edward y Alexander alternadamente, percatándose de la preocupación que manaba de ambos – Alguien fue por ellas hasta casa de mis suegros, haciéndose pasar por alguien enviado por mí y hasta ahora no podemos dar con su paradero…

– Mmh – mestizó pensativo el policía, frotándose la barbilla – ¿Atribuye el accidente de la señorita Denali y la desaparición de su mujer como un hecho en común…?

– ¡Es lo que usted debe averiguar! – explotó Alexander como olla a presión, lo que al policía al menos no logró sorprenderle.

– Tranquilícese señor – dijo el oficial tranquilamente – Al menos deben pasar cuarenta y ocho horas para que se pueda dar por extraviada a una persona…

– ¡Me valen sus cuarenta y ocho horas! A mi mujer le pudo haber pasado algo, puede estar en peligro… – cerró los ojos y los cubrió con sus dedos, descartando los pensamientos de que algo muy malo pudiera ocurrirle.

– ¿Piensa que pueda ser un secuestro para pedir recompensa?

– ¡Jesús! No lo sé… probablemente… – respondió, sin quitar la mano de sus ojos.

– Bien, señor Battenberg, comenzaremos a movernos.

Los policías comenzaron a tomar los datos de las mujeres desaparecidas, después de que Alex les asegurara que no estaban en ninguna parte.

Movilizaron a un par de patrullas hasta la casa de los padres de Jane para tomarles su testimonio, antes por supuesto, Alex les llamó para advertirles.

Edward mientras tanto, se dejó caer en una silla, con su cara entre sus manos, sintiendo como se materializaba su miedo de perder a su Bella. Desde que Alex le dijo lo ocurrido, él no había querido dar por sentado un… secuestro. Pero ahora…

– Edward – dijo Carlisle, acercándose a él – Debes llamar a la familia de Bella y ponerla al tanto…

– ¡Cómo se lo voy a decir a Aurora, por Dios!

– De momento llama a su padre. Yo me encargaré de avisarle a tu madre.

– Gracias Carlisle.

Cuando Edward llamó a Charlie y le dijo que Bella y Jane estaban desaparecidas, lo oyó gemir del dolor y la incredulidad. Edward le advirtió que los policías ya habían comenzado a moverse, y que enseguida se dirigirían a casa de Alexander. Charlie le pidió la dirección y le dijo que en breve estaría allí.

– Tu madre se encargará de hablar con Aurora – le comentó a Edward, mientras salían de regreso a casa de Alexander, dejando a Emmett y a Jasper en la clínica.

– Gracias Carlisle – agradeció, metiéndose al carro, mientras Carlisle iba al suyo, para seguirlo. Alexander iba adelante en la patrulla.

Mientras tanto, en la soledad de su coche, pensaba en ella, en Bella, la mujer que en poco tiempo había logrado conocerlo bien, su amiga y la mujer que lo encantó y que finalmente lo enamoró. La misma mujer con la que se había comprometido en matrimonio hace poco, con quien pensaba compartir el resto de su vida.

La misma mujer a la que no estaba dispuesto a perder. Ella era aguerrida e inteligente, perspicaz y valiente, por lo que no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Esa era su confianza.

– ¿Ya le hablaste a Aurora? – preguntó Alex cuando se reunieron en la sala de su casa. Allí ya estaban los padres de Jane y los de Alex.

– Hablé con Charlie. Viene en camino. Mi madre se encargará de hablar con Aurora….

Indicó, mientras ambos caminaban hasta un comedor donde ya se encontraban los oficiales para conocer los pasos a seguir.

Allí se quedaron ambos hombres, perdidos en medio de la vorágine y el caos del llanto de una mujer, las ordenes de un oficial, las llamadas telefónicas de varios a la vez…

¿Qué maldita broma del destino era esta?

¿A qué se debía semejante tortura a la que estaban siendo sometidos?

Esas eran las peguntas que surcaban la cabeza de Edward y de Alexander. Ambos se sentían como perdidos, como si esa no fuera la realidad, sino más bien el climax de una pesadilla.

La peor de sus pesadillas.

* * *

_**¡**__**No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... !**_

_**¡Besos a todas y nos leemos lueguito! =)**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Hola niñas! Como siempre, parto por lo más importante, agradeciendo sus mensajes y comentarios (y perdón por hacer sufrir a algunas cuantas...) A quienes siguen acoplándose a la lectura de esta locura QUE TERMINA DENTRO DE 2 CAPÍTULOS... sí, eso. _**

**_Ahora, espero que algunas puedan respirar con algo más de tranquilidad... Ya veremos._**

**_Mil besos a todas y nos leemos prontito!_**

**_=)_**

**_(Facebook: Catalina Lina; Twitter: Cata_lina_lina)_**

* * *

**25. El peso de la incertidumbre.**

**~C&A~**

Un pitido constante proveniente de una máquina que vigilaba el ritmo cardiaco de la joven que se encontraba inconsciente sobre la cama de hospital, era el único ruido que se dejaba oír dentro del cuarto.

Alan Denali, hermano mayor de Tanya, había llegado en la madrugada después del llamado que Jasper le hiciera, avisándole del accidente de su hermana. Sentado a un costado de la cama, vigilante, no quitaba la vista de su hermana, rogando en silencio a Dios por su recuperación y que lograran dar con el mal nacido que la dejó en ese estado.

Según lo que dijo que médico, una fuerte conmoción cerebral producto del impacto del cráneo contra el pavimento, le estaba causando el estado de inconciencia, además de un par de costillas rotas, su brazo y piernas derecha fracturadas y hematomas en gran parte de su cuerpo, desde la cara hasta los pies.

En resumen, como había dicho el doctor, un milagro hizo que el golpe no la matara al instante. _"¡Dios, mi hermana le debe mil velas a la Virgen por este milagro…!"_

Emmett y él habían pasado la noche en vela allí con ella. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejarla. Eso sí, tuvieron que persuadir a su madre en Alaska de no viajar, diciéndole que era un accidente más bien pequeño, de lo que no tenía que preocuparse.

Jasper se había ido a acompañar a Alice, quien había tenido un día bastante alterado, con lo de su madre, el accidente de Tanya y la desaparición de Jane y Bella.

La puerta del cuarto de hospital se abrió, entrando Emmett con una bandeja con dos tazones de café. Se veía cansado, exhausto a decir verdad.

– ¿Alguna novedad en casa de Jane? – preguntó Alan. Él conocía al círculo de amigos de Tanya y hacían un mes atrás conoció a Emmett, por lo que no dejó de impactarse por toda la mierda que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

– No, nada aún – suspiró apesadumbrado, dejando el café sobre una mesa y acercándose a Tanya, para dejar un suave beso en su frente.

– ¡Dios, no puede ser que hayan desaparecido así!

– Es como si la tierra se las hubiese tragado – indicó, sentándose junto a Alan en el sofá – Todos allí están desesperados, sobre todo Alexander, que está a punto de mover a la Interpol para que intervenga – indicó, sacando la tapa del vaso para beber su café caliente.

– ¿Pero no hay ningún rastro de quién pudo haber sido?

– Alex supuso que podría ser un secuestro, pero hasta ahora no se han comunicado con él para rescate ni nada parecido…

– ¿Y Bella?

– La madre de Jane confirmó que ambas salieron y se montaron en el coche. Nadie ha logrado comunicarse con Edward o con su padre…

– ¿Crees… crees que Tanya podría… podría haber corrido la misma suerte de haber estado con ellas?

– Es lo más probable, Alan – reconoció, aunque silenciosamente estaba agradecido que Tanya no hubiese estado con Jane y Bella, pues frente al escenario presente, prefería mil veces tenerla tendida en esa cama de hospital que sufrir la desesperación y la impotencia de no saber dónde o cómo está.

La habitación poco a poco se fue iluminando, dando paso a la luz de la mañana del primer día del nuevo año. Nadie allí se dio cuenta que el cambio de año se había realizado y es que nadie en el entorno cercano a ellos, estaba para celebraciones de ningún tipo.

– ¿Emmett, por qué no vas a casa a tomar un baño y cambiarte? Yo me quedaré aquí e iré por lo mismo cuando tú regreses…

– No lo creo, Alan…

– Emmett, anda tranquilo. Yo no me moveré de aquí hasta que regreses. No te tomará más de dos horas.

– Bien – asintió Emmett después de aceptar que necesitaba una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Se levantó para estirar las piernas y le dijo a Alan – Si pasa algo, me llamas por favor.

– Por supuesto, ve tranquilo.

– Gracias – dijo, volvió a acercarse a la cama y dejó varios besos sobre la hinchada cara de Tanya. Con un suspiro, la miró por última vez antes de salir rumbo a su casa y regresar lo más rápido posible.

Cuando Alan quedó solo, se levantó del sofá y acercó una silla hasta quedar junto a la cama donde estaba su hermana. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un rosario que su esposa le había dado y comenzó a rezar en silencio por la salud de su _pequeña hermanita_, rogándole a Dios que la trajera de regreso a la realidad pronto y recordando a sus amigas, de las cuales, no había noticias.

Allí, sin darse cuenta, Alan, encorvado sobre la cama, se quedó dormido.

~**C&A~**

La casa de los Battenberg estaba llena de gente. Los oficiales de policía, la familia de Alex, los padres de Jane, la desconsolada Aurora, Esme, Charlie, Sue y Carlisle no se habían movido de ahí.

Todos murmuraban y sacaban conclusiones de lo que podría haber pasado y los oficiales estaban tanteando distintos escenarios esperando la dichosa llamada por el rescate que hasta ahora, después de diez horas de la desaparición, no se había hecho.

Edward estaba desesperado. Caminaba de un lado a otro, con su móvil entre las manos, esperando cualquier noticia. Pero nada. Su semblante era de cansancio y desesperación y el miedo mudo que lo estaba carcomiendo. Miedo de que su Bella se viera enfrentada al peor de los escenarios que él se atrevía a imaginar.

– Hijo, por qué no vas a descansar… – sugirió Esme a su hijo.

– ¿Crees si quiera que podría pegar un ojo, madre? – respondió él, con su mandíbula tensa, mientras miraba por la ventana y veía cómo el nuevo día llegaba, sin noticias para él.

– Al menos come algo…

– ¡No puedo! – exclamó con vehemencia, jalando con fuerza de su cabello – No puedo, mamá, no puedo… – cansado, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el cristal de la ventana, conteniendo la respiración.

– Hijo…– susurró su madre, acercándose y abrazándole por la cintura, tratando de contenerlo.

– Me estoy muriendo aquí, mamá… – golpeó con su puño sobre su pecho – Si algo le pasa a Bella, yo… yo me muero – susurró, girándose hacia su madre y dejando caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, sintiendo las lágrimas escocerle en los ojos.

– No pierdas la fe, hijo. No lo hagas. Es lo único que tienes ahora…

La amorosa madre llevó a su hijo hasta un sofá y se sentó con él, sin dejar de rodearle con los brazos, acariciándole su cabellera.

Kate, quien se encontraba con ellos allí también, se acercó hasta la sala con una mujer del servicio y sirvió para todos café bien cargado para palear el sueño. A su primo y a Edward les preparó especialmente una infusión de té de manzana, que al menos a ella lograba tranquilizarla, aunque sabía que ningún tipo de bebida lograría apaciguar a los muchachos.

– Tómate esto, Edward, por favor – pidió Kate, extendiéndole una blanca tasa de porcelana con él té. Él la miró y negó con la cabeza.

– Hijo, por favor… - insistió Esme ante la atención de Kate.

– Madre, te dije que no quería nada…

– Si quieres estar al pendiente de todo, debes estar bien. No has comido en horas, no has tomado nada… a Bella no le gustaría saber que no te estás alimentando – dijo Kate, con mucho cuidado. Edward la miró por unos segundos, incorporándose luego para tomar la taza que su colega mantenía extendida hacia él.

– Gracias, Kate.

Por otro lado, pero en la misma casa, Carlisle y Charlie intentaban sacar conclusiones de lo que podría haber pasado:

– No lo entiendo. Si fue un secuestro, hace horas que tendrían que haber llamado para pedir dinero por el rescate… saben que Alexander no titubearía y pagaría lo que ellos pidieran…

– ¡Puto dinero! – escupió el también desesperado padre de Bella – Esto es una tortura… los que hicieron esto nos están torturando, no sólo a Alex…

– ¿Pero quién?

– No lo sé, Carlisle. La familia de Alexander no tiene enemigos…

– ¿Crees que sólo puede ser por dinero?

– Hay personas que son capaces de hacer esto por dinero.

– Diablos, Charlie… lamento que todo esto esté pasando… – se lamentó Carlisle, palmeando el hombro de Charlie a quien había conocido recién hace unos días atrás.

– No creo que esto sea real… yo sólo me niego a creer que… que a ellas les pueda haber pasado algo… ya he sufrido suficiente, acabo de recuperarla, no puedo perderla… simplemente no… – dijo con dificultad, negando con su cabeza.

– Charlie, no me cabe la menor duda que esas mujeres lucharán por sobrevivir a lo que estén viviendo. Sobre todo Bella…

Mientras Carlisle le hablaba a Charlie, el oficial jefe a cargo de la operación recibió un llamado urgente. Alexander, Edward y Charlie miraron en dirección al hombre que estaba recibiendo algún tipo de noticias y que estaba dando instrucciones. Sin esperar, se acercaron a él

– ¿Oficial?

– En un pequeño hospital, en el sector de Santa Clara, encontraron a una mujer con las características de la señorita Swan…

– ¡¿En un hospital?! – exclamó Charlie.

– Sí. Hay que ir allí y reconocerla. La encontraron sin ningún tipo de documentación…

– ¿Y cómo está? – preguntó Edward.

El oficial miró y rascó su nuca antes de contestar – Encontraron el cuerpo tirado a un costado de la carretera entre los arbustos. Ella está muerta.

– ¡Jesús! – exclamó Esme, mientras Charlie se tambaleaba y Edward sentía nauseas.

– Pero movámonos. No podemos dar por hecho que sea la señorita Swan. Un familiar debe ir a reconocer el cuerpo.

– Yo voy – dictaminó Charlie, después de oír las indicaciones del oficial.

En una de las puertas del salón donde se encontraban, la cansada figura de Aurora apareció del brazo de Berenice, madre de Alexander. Esme se encargó de darle la noticia la noche pasada, pero aunque ella fue bastante sutil en decirle sobre la desaparición de su nieta, la pobre Aurora sintió que se moría. Una fuerte alza de presión la llevó hasta una clínica y cuando estuvo estable obligó a que la llevaran a casa de Alexander. Y si nadie quería hacerlo, se iría caminando hasta allá. Por lo que a Esme y Carlisle no les quedó de otra que llevarla.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la anciana percatándose del movimiento. Todos giraron alarmados su vista hasta la anciana mujer.

– Hay… hay una pista… y debemos ir hacia allí – dijo Charlie, muy nervioso, omitiendo el asunto de que era un cuerpo sin vida el que habían encontrado, con las características de su hija. Eso mataría a Aurora.

Ella parpadeó y llevó la mano a su corazón, esperanzada – ¿Eso es bueno, no?

– Claro que lo es, Aurora – dijo Edward, tratando de mantener la calma y sus esperanzas también. Se acercó a ella y tomando las manos de la anciana – Charlie y yo iremos allá y les avisaremos cualquier cosa. Pero prométeme que te quedaras aquí, tranquila…

– Si tú prometes avisarme cualquier cosa y no esconderme nada.

– No lo haré Aurora.

La mujer se empinó sobre la punta de sus pies y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Edward. Enseguida Esme y Berenice la llevaron de regreso a un dormitorio.

Alexander estaba en blanco.

No podía pensar ni atinaba a actuar, sin saber su debía acompañarlos o quedarse allí. No sabía… no sabía lo que haría si ese cuerpo era de Bella… mucho menos imaginaba lo que podía pasar si su mujer…

– ¡Movámonos entonces! – exclamó con urgencia Charlie, caminando en compañía de Edward hasta la salida.

– Una patrulla policial los llevará – comunicó el oficial y sin más los tres hombres salieron escoltados por otros dos policías.

Mientras tanto, Alexander en estado de shock, caminó de vuelta hacia un sofá acompañado por su padre y se dejó caer con la vista fija hacia el frente. Su agonía se acrecentaba y la incertidumbre pesaba más en ese momento.

– Cálmate hijo, verás que no se trata de las niñas…

– Papá, por favor – susurró Alex, negando con la cabeza e implícitamente pidiendo silencio. No quería oír a nadie, no quería saber de más nada, sólo quería ver entrar por la puerta a su Jane, sana y salva. O despertar de aquella pesadilla en la que se sentía, se estaba hundiendo.

**~C&A~**

Pasada las once de la mañana, los ojos de Tanya comenzaron a abrirse con mucha dificultad. Los parpados le pesaban, era como si aún no estuviesen listos para abrirse, pero ella luchaba con ello. Quería saber si estaba en el cielo, como al parecer había soñado, o estaba un en la tierra.

Con los ojos entrecerrados divagó su vista por el entorno y supuso que en el cielo no habrían cuartos de hospital, por lo que debía de seguir viva. Viva y adolorida, porque en un intento de moverse, el dolor cruzó desde su mollera hasta la punta de sus pies, lanzando un quejido, que hizo que Alan, quien se hallaba dormido, despertara de un salto.

– ¡¿Tanya, hermanita?!

– Alan… – susurró ella. Su hermano sin poder evitarlo, soltó un llanto de agradecimiento, pues su hermana se había despertado.

Con cuidado besó su frente y dejó sus labios varios segundos allí, para después pulsar el botón para que la enfermera viniese a chequearla.

– ¿Te duele algo, hermanita?

– Me duele todo… y no me digas hermanita… – dijo, intentando moverse otra vez, soltando ahora un alarido más fuerte.

– Por Dios, no te muevas…

– ¿Pero… pero qué pasó?

– Un carro te atropelló cuando ibas llegando a casa de los padres de tu amiga, ¿lo recuerdas?

– ¡Oh, sí… es cierto! – quejumbrosa lo recordó, llevando una mano hasta su cabeza.

En ese momento una enfermera y el doctor que operó a Tanya entraron a la habitación – Bienvenida de regreso, señorita Denali, ¿cómo se siente? – preguntó amablemente, mientras checaba unos datos en el historial médico de Tanya, que colgaba a los pies de su cama.

– Adolorida… – dijo, quejumbrosa.

– La revisaremos y le administraremos calmantes para el dolor, ¿está bien?

– Sí, doctor.

– Ahora, señor Denali, si nos permite, debemos checar a su hermana – indicó el doctor en dirección a Alan quien enseguida acató la orden.

– Sí, claro, por supuesto… – dijo él. Acarició la cabeza de su hermanita con cuidado y le dijo – Estaré afuera, ¿sí?

– Claro… – susurró Tanya, mirando con agradecimiento a su hermano.

Cuando Alan salió, se permitió respirar, sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban. Se sentó en la salita de espera contigua a la recamara e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

– ¡¿Alan, qué haces aquí?! – la sobresaltada voz de Emmett hizo que abriera los ojos y se incorporara. Junto a él, Jasper y Alice lo miraban extrañados e impacientes.

– ¡Mi hermanita despertó hace unos diez minutos! – dijo con tono alegre – El doctor y la enfermera la están checando, por eso tuve que salir.

– ¡Gracias a Dios! – exclamó Alice, aferrándose a su novio.

– ¿Te dijo algo, te preguntó algo? – preguntó Emmett, después de soltar el aire que al parecer retuvo desde la pasada noche en sus pulmones.

– Estaba un poco desorientada al principio, pero recordaba lo del accidente. No alcancé a hablar nada más con ella…

– Quizás no sea buena idea decirle sobre lo que ocurre con las chicas – indicó Jasper.

– Se lo preguntaremos al doctor. De cualquier manera va a querer saber – dijo Emmett, peinando su cabello húmedo con las manos.

Si bien es cierto estaba más tranquilo sabiendo a Tanya despierta, pero la desaparición de sus amigas no dejaba de preocuparlo, sobre todo después de lo que Edward le contó.

– ¿Y han tenido noticias allí? – preguntó Alan.

– Edward me llamó…

– ¡¿Y?!

– Iban de camino a un hospital a los alrededores porque… porque encontraron el cuerpo de una mujer de las mismas características de Bella.

– ¡Dios mío! – exclamó Alice, llevando su mano hasta el pecho – ¡No puede ser!

– Tienen que reconocer el cuerpo, no hay nada confirmado aún – la tranquilizó Jasper, acariciando enérgicamente su espalda, cuando sintió a su novia temblar después de lo que su hermano había dicho.

Se sentaron en la sala de espera mientras tanto, a esperar que el médico y la enfermera salieran. Emmett volvió a comunicarse con Alex, quien se oía como muerto en vida, le dijo que Tanya había despertado y que hablaría primero con ella, a ver si recordaba algo que pudiese ser importante para atar cabos.

Diez minutos después, el médico y la enfermera salieron y caminaron hasta la sala de espera. Allí se encontró con los familiares de Tanya poniéndoles en antecedentes de su estado.

Les dijo que estaba bastante adolorida y algo desorientada con los días, pensando que había pasado más tiempo, pero poco a poco eso se normalizará. Les dio el nombre de los medicamentos que había administrado para el dolor, los que la mantendrán dormida.

Sobre la duda que tenían sobre contarle lo ocurrido con sus amigas y la inminente visita de los oficiales para tomarle declaraciones, autorizando él que hablasen con ella.

Alice, sin esperar que el médico se lo dijera, entró casi corriendo a la recamara y se echó a llorar en el regazo de su amiga.

– Alice, cálmate por favor…

– Es que tuvimos tanto miedo.

– Pero ya estoy bien… algo quebrada, pero bien…

– ¿Tienes hambre, quieres algo?

– No puedo comer nada aún, además me están alimentando por sondas.

– ¡Esas cosas no alimentan!

Emmett abrió despacio la puerta y vio a Tanya y su hermana discutiendo sobre asuntos de comida. Cuando Tanya lo vio, inmediatamente sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas y su barbilla comenzó a temblar.

Él presuroso, caminó hasta ella y antes de que él lo hiciera, ella con su humor negro le recordó:

- No he olvidado que te mandé al demonio…

- Cállate, Tanya – se acercó, chocó su nariz con la de ella y la besó. Con cuidado la abrazó, mientras ella se dejaba llorar en sus brazos. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, él acariciándola y ella esperando que su llanto menguara, debatiéndose además de cuándo era momento indicado para hablarle de todo lo sucedido.

– Pasé la fiesta de año nuevo en una clínica… – susurró después que controló su llanto, aun en brazos de Emmett.

Él sonrió – Lo hicimos – asintió.

– Las chicas deben estar muy cabreadas por habérselas arruinado, ¿no?

Emmett miró a Alice, quien asintió levemente, como animándole a contárselo ahora. Emmett tomó un respiro y se enderezó, apartándose y quedando frente a Tanya.

Ella frunció el ceño – ¿Sucede algo, Emmett?

– Cariño, los oficiales querrán venir a tomar tu declaración y ver si recuerdas algo más…

– Recuerdo perfectamente que un Aston Martin negro me atropelló… – quedó pensando unos segundos y agregó – No sé por qué no frenó, tuvo tiempo para hacerlo…

– ¿Cómo sabes qué tipo de auto era…?

– Podría reconocer un Aston Martin con los ojos vendados, pregúntale a Jasper, o Bella, o a Edward… – dijo alzando levemente sus hombros – pero no estoy segura del modelo… – rebuscando con impaciencia en su memoria si había algo más.

Emmett acunó con una mano su mejilla, tranquilizándola – Está bien, Tanya.

Tanya se lo quedó mirando y vio un rastro de tensión en su rostro. Aun había preocupación en su semblante, a pesar de que ella estaba viva frente a él. Algo lo estaba atormentando y ella lo sabía. Conocía a Emmett.

– ¿Qué sucede? Sé que te preocupa algo más...

– Sucedió algo delicado… que quizás tuvo que ver con tu accidente…

Las alarmas en la cabeza de Tanya comenzaron a sonar, sabía que debía prepararse para algo – ¿Qué cosa, Emmett?

Emmett dio un suspiro ruidoso y con mucho cuidado relató los hechos de la noche pasada, paralelos a su accidente. Tanya sintió como el horror y el pánico estallaban dentro de ella con un grito de dolor aún más profundo del que sus propias heridas provocaban y un llanto sin reservas estalló en ella. Emmett y Alice la tranquilizaron lo que más pudieron, pero ella no quería que la tranquilizaran, quería ver a sus amigas de regreso. Quería levantarse de ahí e ir por sí misma a buscarlas…

– ¡No puede ser, no puede ser...! – lloraba ella, balanceándose hacia atrás y hacia adelante, pasando su mano buena por su rostro hinchado, mientras su amiga y Emmett intentaban calmarla.

– Cálmate, por Dios – rogó Alice, acariciándole el cabello.

– Las están buscando. Alex ha movilizado a media policía por todo Los Angeles…

– ¡Pero quién, por qué! – el grito Tanya interrumpió la explicación de Emmett, rompiendo otra vez en llanto.

– No lo sabemos… – respondió él simplemente, alzando sus hombros, con esas mismas preguntas en su cabeza.

Tanya no logró calmarse después que Emmett le contara lo que había sucedido con sus amigas. Ni siquiera podía respirar bien, sintiendo náuseas y un dolor en sus costillas. Alice llamó a la enfermera para que le administrara un calmante, quedándose por fin dormida después de lo que parecieron unos eternos diez minutos.

– Quizás no fue buena idea decírselo enseguida – susurró Emmett a su hermanita, quien lo había acompañado estoicamente durante el día anterior, pese a todas las complicaciones.

– En cualquier momento que se lo dijeras, ella hubiese reaccionado igual, Emmett.

Después de las dos de la tarde, Emmett le marcó a Edward para ver si ya tenían noticias. Cuando este le dijo que no se trataba del cuerpo de Bella, Emmett volvió a soltar el aire de sus pulmones, agradecido de que el cuerpo de esa mujer no haya sido el de su amiga.

Le comentó de regreso que Tanya había despertado y que ya estaba enterada de las noticias y que esperarían a que los oficiales fueran a interrogarla para ver si encontraban más datos.

Después de comer algo rápido en la cafetería junto a su hermana, se fue hasta el cuarto y persuadió a Alan y Jasper de hacer lo mismo, mientras él se quedaba allí con Tanya, que aun dormía producto de los calmantes.

– ¿Em… Emmett?

Emmett caminó raudo y se acomodó junto a ella en una silla, tomándola de la mano – Estoy aquí, amor… ¿Te sientes bien, necesitas algo?

Ella observó el cuarto y enseguida los expectantes ojos de su novio – ¿No fue un sueño, verdad? ¿Lo que me contaste sobre Bella y Jane…?

– No, cariño…

– ¡Jesús!

Una vez más las mejillas de Tanya se surcan por lágrimas ahora silenciosas. No era ella una mujer que llorase mucho y por eso, muchas veces la tildaron de insensible, pero no era así. Era simplemente su carácter. Pero esta vez, la noticia sobre sus amigas, abrió una herida de miedo en su corazón, porque esas mujeres que estaban desaparecidas, eran como sus hermanas.

Cerró los ojos e intenta hacer memoria de la pasada noche y el accidente, a ver si hay algún detalle que la ayude a atar cabos, aparte de la marca del coche que ella aseguraba reconocer, pero todo es aun confuso y que el hecho hubiera ocurrido de noche, no ayudaba. Quizás alguien en el sector había visto algo, antes del accidente…

– Oye, no sigas forzándote a recordar, por favor.

– No puedo evitarlo. ¿Crees que lo que les sucedió a las chicas… pasó antes o después…?

– Antes cariño.

– ¿Y no hay sospecha de nadie, en verdad?

– Han tratado de buscar culpables, pero nadie odia a la familia Battenberg, menos a Bella o a su familia. Ellos son muy rectos en su trabajo, con la gente que los rodea, sobre todo Alex. No tienen enemigos como para querer hacerles algo así.

– ¿Y Aro? – preguntó Tanya de pronto en un arrebato.

Emmett frunció sus cejas mirando con extrañeza a Tanya – ¿Qué tiene que ver Aro? Por qué hacer algo así, si nunca hizo negocios con Alex ni con su familia…

– No, pero la noticia de que Alex y Carlisle compraron la empresa, quizás lo movió para hacer algo así.

– Pero el viejo está en la cárcel.

– ¿Y crees que eso lo detendría?

– ¡Demonios, Tanya! Probablemente a Alex no se le ha pasado esta idea por la cabeza. Durante horas han estado dando golpes a ciegas y no han conseguido nada.

– No pierde nada entonces averiguando por ese lado.

– ¡Eres una criatura muy perspicaz! – dijo, besando su nariz – Llamaré a Alex y se lo comentaré.

– Ve con él, Emmett. Acompáñalo y dile que yo hablaré con los oficiales y les diré sobre todo lo que recuerdo para tratar de ayudar.

– No quiero dejarte sola.

– No estaré sola. Alice, mi hermano y Jasper estarán aquí. No me quedaré sola en ningún momento… sólo ve a ayuda a Alex.

– No dejas de sorprenderme, Tanya– susurró acercándose a sus labios – No dejas de hacer cosas que me hacen sentir orgulloso de ti – enseguida dejó un suave beso en sus labios.

– Yo sólo quiero que mis amigas regresen sanas y salvas, Emmett– reconoció con la voz temblorosa y sus ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas.

– Ah, una cosa antes de irme – dijo Emmett, levantándose de la silla – Tenías razón.

– ¿Sobre qué cosa?

– Sobre lo que me dijiste ayer en la tarde… sobre mi madre y Rosalie… – asumió con incomodidad – Y cuando supe lo de tu accidente, yo me negué a perder otra vez a una mujer… a la que amo. No de nuevo.

– Estoy aquí, Emmett.

– Sólo… sólo perdóname por cómo te traté…

– Tendrás que esforzarte cuando todo este lío pase – dijo ella, acariciando su compungido rostro. Se miraron con un compromiso afianzado entre ellos.

– Te amo, Tanya – susurró Emmett acercando su boca hasta la de Tanya, quien eliminó toda distancia entre ambos, rozando la respuesta sobre sus labios.

– Y yo te amo a ti, Emmett.

Con un beso delicado se despidió cuando su hermana, su novio y su cuñado llegaron al cuarto. Le pidió a Alan quedarse con Tanya hasta que él regresara y que por nada la dejara sola. Y si iban los oficiales a tomarle declaración, que ni aun así la dejaran sola.

Después de todas aquellas recomendaciones, Emmett condujo su carro hasta la casa de su amigo Alexander, quien cargaba un semblante peor al de un ánima. Las ojeras oscuras bajos sus ojos daban señal de su total falta de descanso. Pero aún más sorprendente, era el dolor y la desesperación que se dejaba ver en él. En ningún momento soltó su móvil, con la esperanza que esos hijos de puta lo llamaran para pedirle dinero a cambio de dejar libre a su mujer. Porque él pagaría todo lo que estuviera a su disposición y aún más por ver libre, sana y salva a su mujer.

– Hombre por Dios, no has descansado…

– Emmett, por favor, tú también no con ese cuento…

– Vale – asintió, sentándose junto a él en el sofá – ¿Alguna otra novedad, fuera de las noticias de Edward?

– No, nada. Las fiestas de fin de año hacen todo más lento…

– Tanya ha tratado de hacer memoria sobre algún detalle que pudiera ayudar.

– Perdona que no te haya preguntado por ella, pero… - dijo, negando con la cabeza y bajando su vista del rostro de Emmett, sintiéndose avergonzado porque sus pensamientos y preocupaciones estaban monopolizados por su esposa.

– No te preocupes. Ella está desesperada igual que nosotros, Alex. Sólo queremos que den con las muchachas. Esperará que los oficiales que vayan esta tarde.

– ¿Y no recordó nada?

– Jura que el coche que la atropelló es un Aston Martin. Jasper me explicó la obsesión de Tanya por esa marca, por eso la reconoció tan bien – explicó, agregando luego pensativamente – pero no es eso lo que llamó mi atención…

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que Aro Vulturi esté detrás de todo esto?

– ¿Vulturi? – preguntó, totalmente extrañado ante esa teoría – ¿Pero por qué?

– Puede ser una tontera, pero compraste la que fue su empresa, Alex. Ese hombre ha actuado movido por la codicia durante años y ahora que se ve privado de todo, puede que las emprenda contra los que lo jodieron de alguna manera…

– Yo no lo jodí de ninguna manera.

– No lo has hecho, pero quizás él piensa lo contrario…

– Pero está en la cárcel.

– Alex, no perdemos nada averiguando.

Alex asintió levantándose de inmediato y seguido por Emmett caminaron hacia el _centro de operaciones_ donde se encontraban los policías e investigadores, hablándoles de la teoría que había traído Emmett. Los hombres lo escucharon con atención, y concluyeron en lo que Alex reparó:

– Pero ese hombre está en la cárcel.

– Los tipos que están en la cárcel no son blancas palomas, oficial. Y usted sabe que adentro de esos lugares existen tráfico de influencias, coimas o qué se yo. Ese tipo es astuto y tiene recursos.

– Sus cuentas bancarias estaban vacías, aparentemente… según las investigaciones...

– ¡No quiero más excusas! Necesito que se pongan a trabajar con él como sospechoso – demandó enérgicamente.

Los hombres quedaron en silencio ante la imperante demanda de Alexander y sin más comenzaron a moverse.

– Dos oficiales iremos hasta la penitenciaría y pediremos autorización para revisar el registro de visitas de Vulturi. Comenzaremos por ahí, mientras tanto, el resto de la gente seguirá haciendo su trabajo como lo hemos dispuesto hasta ahora.

– Gracias oficial – agradeció Alexander. El policía sólo asintió y dio otra orden a alguno de sus delegados.

– ¡Y alguien que vaya a la clínica a interrogar a la señorita Denali!

Emmett y Alex regresaron al sofá, mientras el resto de los efectivos policiales se movía siguiendo las órdenes del jefe.

– ¿Te parece muy descabellado la idea de que Vulturi pueda…?

– A estas alturas no puedo descartar nada, Emmett. Pero te juro que si ese viejo tuvo algo que ver con la desaparición de mi mujer y de Bella, soy capaz yo mismo de matarlo, sin contemplaciones.

Emmett sintió escalofrío, porque sabía que Alexander sí sería capaz de hacer lo que fuese por recuperar a su mujer. Sólo deseaba que no fuera necesario.

* * *

_**¡**__**No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... !**_

_**¡Besos a todas y nos leemos lueguito! =)**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_¡Y se va...! osea, dos capítulos más y se va esta historia. Como siempre, partir dándoles las gracias por sus lecturas, comentarios, las que recién se integran y las que me han acompañado desde mi primera locura. La historia está dedicada a todas ustedes._**

**_No les distraigo más. _**

**_Aps! Para el próximo capítulo, les adelantaré algo de mi próxima locura, ¿si?, donde espero también encontrarles. _**

**_Abrazos y besos a todas._**

**_Cata =)_**

**_(Facebook: Catalina Lina; Twitter: Cata_lina_lina)_**

* * *

**26. La cacería del Camaleón.**

**~C&A~**

Sam Ulley era más conocido en el ambiente oscuro de los negocios como "El Camaleón".

Él se encargaba de hacer negocios sucios de todo tipo, para empresarios que superficialmente eran pulcros y dignos. Casi nunca estaba relacionado directamente en sus trabajo, siempre delegaba esa responsabilidad en su gente de confianza y se preocupaba que muy pocos lo conocieran personalmente, o conocieran su verdadera identidad.

Su equipo de trabajo era pequeño y hermético, aunque ahora digamos, se había abierto a aceptar la _colaboración_ de Victoria Rossel, sobrina del ex empresario Aro Vulturi, quien había encargado el último y más suculento trabajo.

No era primera vez que hacía trabajos con él, pero nunca había hecho nada tan arriesgado como eso, pero la suma que el viejo le pagó fue tan llamativa que no lo pensó dos veces, decidiendo tomar el trabajo directamente en sus manos, sin intermediarios. Además, con lo que seguro le sacarían al alemán, podría retirarse del negocio y vivir sin trabajar nunca más.

– ¿Me puedes decir por qué demonios no has llamado por el rescate? – preguntó Victoria, golpeando la madera del piso con sus lujosos zapatos.

– Oh, todavía no hermosa Victoria, es muy pronto aún – respondió Sam, sentado en una silla de madera, con los pies extendidos sobre esta, mientras ojeaba una vieja revista – Además, mientras más torturemos a estos billonarios, más será lo que pagaran por estas joyitas.

Sam, Victoria, Claude y Lian, otro de sus colaboradores, estaban recluidos en una cabaña pequeña de dos piezas, una cocina y un baño, al oeste de la ciudad, cerca del Valle de San Fernando. No podían llamar la atención en el sector, que se caracterizaba por viviendas de ese tipo, muy austeras y apartadas de la gran urbe.

En la habitación contigua las dos _visitantes_ se encontraban maniatadas de pies y manos, una de espalda a la otra a un metro la una de la otra, desorientadas, sin la certeza de saber a dónde las habían llevado ni lo que harían con ellas.

Jane no había dejado de llorar y llorar con histeria desde que salieron de casa de sus padres, imaginándose a su amiga Tanya muerta e imaginándose su propio desenlace. Victoria había aprovechado la oportunidad para _cobrarse_ de algunas cosillas, golpeándola y exigiéndole que se dejara de llorar, pero ni los golpes surtían efecto, por lo que le suministraron una droga potente, haciéndola dormir casi enseguida, antes que la colorina perdiese el control.

Bella intentaba mantenerse alerta y tranquila dentro de lo que era posible, viendo la posibilidad de escapar de alguna forma, pero uno de los hombres se encontraba como águila sobre ellas, vigilándolas, y Victoria que cada vez que podía le gritaba o la golpeaba cuando Bella no la tomaba en cuenta. Se hizo la dormida durante un rato a ver si el hombre las dejaba. Cuando eso ocurrió, esto cuando Sam fue por él, ella divagó su vista por el lugar, tratando de encontrar una salida, una escapatoria, pero atada de pies y manos sería más difícil de lo que supuso.

Una puerta que daba a un pasillo, una ventana pequeña cubierta por una cortina oscura y gruesa eran los únicos lugares por los cuales escapar. Había una cama de hierro oxidado, una mesa plegable, una silla y eso era todo.

_"¡Demonios!"_ exclamó en su mente _"Escapar será más difícil de lo que pensaba_" Porque en ningún momento ella se dejó caer en la desesperación. Jane ya estaba bastante alterada, por lo que ella debía mantenerse bien y encontrar la forma de salir de allí. No dejaría que esos mal nacidos la vieran ni asustada ni mucho menos desesperada.

– Necesito que pongan atención – dijo Sam, ordenándole a sus comensales que se acercaran a su alrededor. – Iré a dar una vuelta a ver qué se dice. Ustedes tres se quedarán al pendiente de la señora Battenberg y su amiga. Dentro de un rato les darán alimento, pues bien saben que ambas valen más vivas que muertas – hablaba de ellas con tal caballerosidad, que realmente parecía que ellas eran más bien sus invitadas que sus _secuestradas_.

– Yo voy contigo – indicó Victoria, levantándose de su silla.

– Ni lo sueñes. Te quedas aquí. Levantaría sospecha si nos vieran juntos – le dijo a Victoria, sin dar pie para que ella protestara. Enseguida habló a los dos hombres – Al amanecer estaré de regreso y haremos la primera llamada a por el rescate.

– Como diga, jefe.

– No pierdan de vista a las mujeres, ¿me oyen? – ordenó enérgicamente, antes de calzarse su chaqueta y disponerse a salir. Ya estaba anocheciendo en el segundo día que llevaban de _operación_.

– Si señor – respondieron al unísono los dos hombres y Victoria sólo asintió.

En la otra habitación, Bella intentaba moverse contra su silla de todas las formas posibles para hacer que las amarras cedieran aunque fuese un poco. Cuando sintió ruido al otro lado, como acercándose hacia donde ellas se encontraban, volvió a hacerse la dormida.

Oyó que alguien se asomaba por la puerta, cerrándola enseguida, para después caminar hacia la puerta que daba a la calle. Luego un motor encendiéndose y alejándose.

Abrió con disimulo un ojo y vio que en la habitación no había nadie, sintiendo eso sí unas risotadas al otro lado haciendo efectivo el dicho aquel que dice "Cuando el gato sale, los ratones hacen fiesta".

Victoria trajinó los estantes y dio con un muy buen vino, invitando a los dos caballeros a beber con ella. Tuvo que ser persuasiva, pues los dos hombrones se mantenían estoicos en su postura vigilante.

– ¡De qué se preocupan! Esas zorras están dormidas. Yo las conozco, son tan débiles que de seguro no tienen fuerza ni para pestañear – indicó, prendiendo un cigarrillo – Así que por qué no nos divertimos un poco, chicos…

– ¿Y cómo nos divertiremos? – preguntó Lian, desafiante, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja en dirección a la colorina.

– Conozco un par de formas – dijo sinuosamente, bebiendo del vino, directamente de la botella, para después comenzar a moverse al ritmo de la música imaginaria, mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa. Los muchachos se instalaron en unas sillas para ver el espectáculo, dándole la razón a la mujer colorina esa. Ella sí sabía cómo divertirse.

_"La puta Victoria… espera que me suelte porque yo misma te arranco los pelos de la cabeza… esta me las pagas…" _pensaba Bella, oyendo las estridentes y desagradables risotadas de la mujer esa y mientras seguía removiéndose para tratar de soltar las amarras y despertar a Jane, quien colgaba con su cuerpo hacia delante de la silla. Nada la despertaba. Eso asustó a Bella.

– ¡Jane! ¡Demonios Jane, despierta! – insistía en hablarle a su amiga para que se despertara, pero ella nada que se movía.

Un estruendo de risotadas volvió a estallar haciendo que Bella bufara con fuerza. "_Victoria está haciendo su show barato de puta…". _Al menos, que la colorina tuviera entretenidos a los hombres, la ayudaba para pensar en un maldito plan.

– Qué hago, que hago, qué hago…

_"¡¿Cómo va a ser tan difícil salir de aquí…?!" _pensó enfadada. Tomó aire, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose_. "Piensa Bella, piensa…" _cuando los abrió, estos quedaron fijos en las ataduras de cuero que sujetaban sus tobillos por sobre las costosas botas de cuero negro que Tanya la obligó a comprarse hace meses, las que ahora lucían entierradas. Era tragicómico que en ese instante estuviera pendiente de sus botas sucias, quizás estaba perdiendo la cordura...

Estiró sus rodillas, extendiendo sus piernas hacia adelante y las comenzó a mover una y otra vez, rozándolas entre sí, arriba y abajo. ¿Dónde había visto eso?... Ah, sí, en una de sus innumerables tardes de cine, cuando vió _Kill Bill 2_ y _Beatrix Kiddo_ la protagonista, hacía el mismo ejercicio metida dentro de un ataúd.

Esa mujer, con esos movimientos, había logrado zafarse de sus botas. ¿Por qué ella no podría lograrlo? Ella no estaba metida dentro de un ataúd, por lo que tendría que ser más fácil, y al menos con los pies desatados tendría más probabilidades de arrancar de esos maniacos.

_"Tiene que resultar"_

Se concentró y fue constante con los movimientos, sintiendo el dolor en sus muslos por el esfuerzo que suponía ese ejercicio. De vez en cuanto miraba sobre su hombro y susurraba el nombre de Jane, pero nada que su amiga respondía.

Hasta que en un milagro, sintió una de sus pies deslizarse a punto de salir. Abrió los ojos con desmesura y se apresuró a sacarlo. Primero uno, después el otro.

Los gritos y los aplausos no habían menguado al otro lado en todo el rato que ella estuvo intentando soltarse, por lo que debía apurarse.

_"¡Mis manos, cómo me suelto de las manos…!"_ volvió a recorrer su vista por el dormitorio y reparó en la cama con barrotes de fierro oxidado. Se levantó sin pensarlo hasta allí, con la silla acuestas en su espalda, sujeta aun por las amarras y con dificultad se acomodó de tal manera que sus amarras que sujetaban sus muñecas y comenzó a hacer fricción entre el fierro y las cuerdas, pasando a rasmillarse varias veces en el intento, haciéndola sangrar "_No me duele, no me duele, no me duele…."_ Hasta que dio con la precisión en la postura.

Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, hasta que después de varios minutos que parecieron eternos, las amarras se soltaron.

_"¡Mierda!"_

Gemidos y jadeos estridentes del otro lado seguían indicándole que le quedaba poco tiempo. Ya estaban follando, quedaba poco… caminó hasta Jane y comenzó a golpearle la cara, mientras intentaba soltar las amarras de sus manos. Pero ella simplemente no respondía.

_"¡¿Qué hago?!" _no era tan corpulenta como para cargarla sobre ella y echarse a correr en la noche con su amiga sobre sus hombros.

Sólo una cosa le restaba por hacer. Correr a pedir ayuda. Era de noche, no sabía dónde demonios estaba, pero se arriesgaría. Sólo esperaba que hubiese tomado la mejor decisión.

–Volveré por ti, amiga. No te estoy abandonando, regresaré con ayuda, ¿si_?_ – le dijo, dejando sueltas las amarras de las manos de Jane y arrimándose hacia la pequeña ventana, la que gracias a Dios, logró abrir con facilidad.

Se echó a correr en medio del tierral hacia donde supuso se encontraba la carretera. Estaba desorientada, no sabía si iba hacia el lugar correcto. Así que sin pensar mucho y esperando que algún ser humano apareciera por allí, corrió, corrió y corrió no sabe bien por cuanto tiempo, contra el viento helado que soplaba y con la tierra del camino aún bajo sus pies ¿Media hora quizás?... Hasta que la falta de comida, de agua y el cansancio por todo le comenzó a pasar la cuenta. Iba siguiendo un camino rural, en donde se sujetó contra un árbol cuando todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas.

– ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme, por favor! – gritó a nadie en particular, viendo enseguida cómo la vista se le nublaba, antes de dejarse en ir en la inconciencia, sin remedio.

Dos hombres medio ebrios, que iban de regreso a sus hogares a esas horas de la noche, repararon en el cuerpo de la mujer aferrado al tronco del árbol. Ambos creían estar viendo visiones, pero se despabilaron cuando la oyeron gritar por auxilio y desplomarse enseguida sobre la tierra.

Parece que el susto les hubiese espantado la borrachera, pues cuando Bella calló, ambos corrieron hasta ella.

– ¿Señorita, señorita? Despierte… – decía uno de ellos, hincado junto a ella, mientras daba suaves golpecitos en su mejilla para hacerla reaccionar.

– ¡No va a despertar! Hay que llevarla a un hospital…

– ¡Está muy lejos! – dijo el hombre que aún golpeaba su rostro.

– A la consulta del doctor del pueblo entonces. ¡Muévete! – dijo el otro hombre, indicándole a su compañero que tomara a la mujer desde un lado, arrimando su brazo sobre su hombro, mientras él hacía lo mismo del otro lado.

Tomaron el camino de regreso por donde ambos venían para llevar a la desmayada mujer para que la viera un doctor, el que estaba a casi media hora de allí.

– ¡Camina más rápido! No vaya a ser que se nos muera en el camino… – dijo uno de ellos, animando a su compañero a agilizar su paso.

**~C&A~**

Ocho treinta de la mañana del día dos de enero. Los tres oficiales de policía que se mantenían en casa de los Battenberg dormitaban sobre la mesa del comedor. Berenice, madre de Alexander, había preparado habitaciones para que todos descansaran, aunque nadie quisiera hacerlo, prefiriendo quedarse despiertos y alerta frente a cualquier novedad.

Edward no se movió del lado de Alexander. Había sido traumático para él enfrentarse a la escéptica sala de la morgue donde tenían al cuerpo de la mujer que había respondido a las características de Bella. Un terror absoluto antes que quitaran la sabana que cubría el cuerpo del cadáver y un alivio indescriptible fue lo que sintió luego, cuando negaron que aquella mujer fuera Isabella Swan.

Emmett cerca de la media noche, se había ido hasta la clínica a acompañar a Tanya para que Alan pudiese ir a dormir. Prometió regresar a la mañana siguiente por las novedades que el investigador pudiese traer sobre lo concerniente a Aro Vulturi. Además, cruzarían el relato que Tanya había dado esa tarde con la investigación de Vulturi, a ver si algunos datos eran coincidentes.

Y Alexander, que desde el mismo día de la desaparición no había pegado un ojo para descansar, no dejaba de sentirse devastado con todo ello. Nunca había pasado por un dolor semejante. Nunca. Jamás se había sentido tan perdido o desesperado por nadie ni por nada. Y el miedo, que no dejaba de acecharlo. Dos días, dos días con ese peso que parecía, iba a hundirlo en cualquier momento.

– Señor Battenberg – Alexander levantó la cabeza hacia el oficial, que venía llegando, escoltado por dos policías y el investigador que el mismo padre de Alexander había contratado, trabajando día y noche en el caso. Ellos habían ido el día anterior por la declaración de Bella y luego hasta el centro de reclusión donde estaba encerrado Vulturi.

– ¿Tiene novedades? – preguntó Alex, enderezándose de su postura en el sofá. Los caballeros tomaron asientos en los sillones contiguos.

– Nos demoramos más de la cuenta porque tuvimos que pedir autorizaciones para ver los registros de visita de Vulturi – informó el oficial, desatándose el nudo de su corbata.

– ¿Y encontraron algo? – preguntó Edward, acercándose hacia ellos. El oficial afirmó con la cabeza.

– Encontramos algo – dijo, al tiempo que dejaba unos papeles sobre la mesa de centro. Se acomodó con una pierna sobre su rodilla y comenzó a explicar – En los días que Vulturi ha estado recluido, sólo ha recibido tres visitas. Dos masculinas y una femenina. La femenina es de su sobrina Victoria Rossel, eso el día veintiocho del pasado diciembre. Un día después lo visitaron Sam Ulley y Daniel Smith, este último abogado.

– Revisamos los registros de video que por ley deben tener los centros penitenciarios – intervino el investigador – y algo partió llamando nuestra atención.

– ¡Qué! – exclamó Alex, desesperado por saber algo más en concreto.

– Primero el carro en el que se movilizaba Ulley – dijo el investigador con mucha calma, pasando por alto es alterado estado de Alexander – Las características del coche eran similares a las que dio la señorita Denali ayer por la tarde cuando se le tomó la declaración. Y aunque no eran precisas porque era de noche ya, es un dato que no podemos descartar…

– La matrícula del vehículo logramos captarla después de un trabajo de imagen. En este momento la están investigando los peritos – intervino uno de los policías que acompañaba al oficial y al investigador.

– Además, no pasamos por alto la visita de la sobrina – indicó otra vez el investigador – Fuimos hasta su domicilio, donde el conserje del edificio donde ella vive, nos confirmó que ella desde el día treinta de diciembre no ha regresado a su apartamento, esto cuando un hombre con las características de Sam Ulley fue por ella, a eso de las cinco de la tarde de ese día.

– Pero eso puede significar que fueron ellos los que atropellaron a Tanya, pero sobre el rapto de las chicas… – intervino Edward, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

– Por supuesto, pero no olvidemos señor Masen, que la madre de la señora Battenberg vio el carro que fue por su hija ese día hasta su casa. Y también según lo que ella declaró, las características del coche son similares a las que dio la señorita Denali y a las imágenes del carro que montaba Ulley.

– ¡Por Dios del cielo! – susurró Alexander como un lamento, pasando sus manos por el cabello.

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver Vulturi en todo esto? – preguntó Edward.

– Eso lo averiguaremos esta tarde cuando vayamos por una declaración que el fiscal debe autorizar – indicó el oficial jefe de la investigación – Pero ahora lo más importante es saber el recorrido que hizo el coche y esto lo harán las pericias que se están haciendo ahora…

– ¡Y hasta qué hora tendremos que esperar! – vociferó Alex, desesperado.

– Señor Battenberg, entiendo su posición, pero tenemos que ser cuidadoso – dijo el investigador tratando de calmar a Alex, si es que eso era posible.

El oficial agregó en tono cuidadoso y serio en dirección a Alex – Si no nos movemos con cuidado, su mujer y la señorita Swan pueden ser las perjudicadas. Usted entiendo lo que quiero decirle…

– Sí, lo entiendo – asintió entendiendo perfectamente. Su mujer estaba en manos criminales, sin escrúpulos, que querían algo más que el dinero que él mismo pudiera pagar por el rescate. Inspiró aire, lo soltó sonoramente y agregó más calmado – ¿Y los pasos a seguir ahora?

– De momento seguir esperando hasta tener la ruta que abordó el coche. El sistema de cámaras de seguridad desplegado en las carreteras será de ayuda.

– Es cuestión de tiempo, caballeros. Digamos que ahora ya no estamos dando pasos en falso ni a ciegas. Tenemos pistas concretas sobre las que estamos trabajando – dijo con seguridad, levantándose de su asiento – Ahora tenemos que reunir…

Uno de los jóvenes policías que estaba trabajando en el caso, llegó corriendo hasta la sala donde los caballeros se encontraban – ¡Jefe, jefe! ¡Tenemos algo!

Todos allí miraron al joven con ojos expectantes.

– ¡Habla muchacho!

– Llegó un nuevo aviso de una mujer que encontraron con las características de la señorita Swan…

– ¿Dónde?

– En un poblado pequeño cerca de San Fernando.

– ¡Demonios! Pero podría tratarse de una falsa alarma como el anterior…

– No podemos descartar nada, Edward – le dijo el oficial, luego se giró hacia el joven que le llevó la información – Una patrulla con dos hombres para salir en dos minutos hacia allá.

– Yo, yo voy – dijo Edward. Su corazón empezó a taladrar con rapidez. Algo le decía que debía de ir, que el viaje esta vez no sería en vano. Quizás eran solo sus esperanzas, pero aun así no podía perderlas en ese punto.

El oficial asintió a Edward y caminó hacia donde estaba el resto del equipo para dar órdenes - Comuníquense con las demás unidades en los alrededores de esa localidad…

Alex caminó de un lado a otro, masajeándose los ojos con los dedos – También debería ir…

– No Alex – negó Edward, deteniéndolo con una mano sobre su hombro – Tú quédate aquí. Yo me comunicaré contigo en cuanto sepa…

– ¡Dios, Edward! – gimió, como si el llanto estuviera a punto de salir. Nunca había sentido tantos deseos de llorar como en ese momento.

– Cálmate Alex, estamos cerca, lo siento así.

– ¡Nos vamos, señor Masen! – indicó un policía. Edward asintió en su dirección y antes de salir dio a Alex una mirada que infundiera confianza de que las cosas, al fin, estaban tomando un curso para hallar la salida a todo este embrollo.

**~C&A~**

– ¡Son unos ineptos! – gritó Sam, pateando con fuerza la mesa del cuarto, cuando al llegar se dio cuenta que una de las mujeres había escapado – ¡Cómo se les ocurre dejar sin vigilancia a las mujeres!

– No oímos que…

– ¡Por supuesto que no oyeron! Estaban ebrios y estaban desnudos cuando llegué, es obvio por qué no prestaron atención a su jodido trabajo ¡Son unos malditos buenos para nada!

– Perdona Sam…

– ¡¿Perdón?! – dio dos pasos amenazantes hacia Claude – ¡Ni siquiera saben a qué hora esa mujer se arrancó. Quizás a estas alturas ya haya dado parte a la policía…

– Es difícil que haya llegado lejos… – dijo Victoria, subestimando a Bella. Sam la miró con el cólera irradiándole por las pupilas negras.

– ¡Eso no lo sabes!

– ¿Y qué hacemos? – preguntó la mujer, sin tomarle el peso al asunto, quizás porque aún estaba algo ebria, después de todo el vino que durante la noche bebieron con los _muchachos_.

– Claude, Lian, vayan en el Mercedes y recorran los alrededores. Y más les vale que la encuentren y la traigan de regreso, ¿me oyen? – escupió, mientras se jalaba el espeso cabello negro.

– Sí, señor – asintieron los hombres. Comenzaron a buscar sus ropas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo, después de que hace unas horas atrás se desnudaran para practicar sexo en trio con la caliente Victoria.

Sam gruño ante la pasividad de sus ayudantes – ¡Pero muévanse! – les dijo. Los hombres agarraron sus ropas y se vistieron mientras iban rumbo a la salida. Cerró los ojos, inhalando aire y se giró para quedar frente a Victoria – Definitivamente fue una soberana estupidez traerte…

Ella alzó los hombros, restándole importancia a lo que el hombre decía – Al menos Jane está aquí. La familia de Bella no tiene tantos recursos como Alexander para pagar…

– ¡Cierra tu puta boca! – rugió ante ella, acercándose a ella y agarrándola por los brazos con violencia – Si no traemos de regreso a la mujer, tendremos que olvidarnos de pedir un rescate.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer con esa? – indicó con sus barbilla hacia el otro cuarto donde Jane aún dormía.

– Hacerla desaparecer.

– ¡Puedes ir a la cárcel!

– "¿_Puedo ir a la cárcel_?" – preguntó con ironía, apartándose de esa jodida mujer, para sacer su cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y encender uno – Yo no voy a la cárcel, muñequita – dijo simplemente, regresándose hasta el otro cuarto. Victoria siguió sus pasos. No le gustó nada el tono amenazante ese con el que dijo que él no iba a la cárcel.

Jane seguía como muñeca de trapo, doblada hacia delante de pies y manos aparentemente atadas.

– ¿Cuánto somnífero le diste? Hace horas que está durmiendo…

– Lo suficiente… - dijo, observando a la rubia mujer, lamentándose no haber suministrado en su compañera la misma dosis. Fue un error, se confió de las circunstancias.

Observó su reloj de pulsera. Las diez treinta de la mañana… ¡Y quién lo mandó también a meterse en un bar la noche pasada y acostarse con esa mujer! Se auto reprendió, aspirando el humo de su cigarro.

Caminó por la habitación y con su dedo índice levantó el rostro angelical de Jane, para ver si realmente estaba dormida, de lo que no había duda. Soltó el rostro y recorrió el lugar, tratando de imaginarse cómo demonios se soltó y lo más importante, hace cuánto rato atrás.

– ¿Revisaste en los periódicos o en los noticieros si aparecía algo sobre la desaparición de estas o sobre el accidente de Tanya?

– No había noticia alguna sobre eso – respondió en tono monocorde.

– ¿Y qué crees?

– Creo que han tenido que dejar pasar recién las cuarenta y ocho horas para dar por desaparecida a una persona – meditó en voz alta, suspiró y continuó – De ser así, nos deja bastante tiempo de acción, pues los policías recién ahora se deben estarse movilizando, sin una pista concreta… pero no puedo confiarme que una persona como Alexander Battenberg se haya quedado quieto, esperando que pase el tiempo. Debo pensar bien…

– Entonces… no tenemos de qué preocuparnos… – impasible dio su parecer, mientras se observaba sus uñas – No creo que Bella haya llegado lejos… no había comido ni bebido nada… quizás hasta esté muerta…

Sam la miró y se dijo a sí mismo que cómo había sido tan estúpido como para traer a esa hembra hasta allí, que sólo sirvió para distraer a sus hombres. Negó con su cabeza y le dio la espalda, antes que se enojara más todavía. Se acercó a la ventana y alzó el género oscuro que servía de cortina y se percató de que la ventana estaba abierta.

_"Claro, escapó por la ventana_" concluyó, aunque no entendía por qué había dejado a quien se suponía que era su amiga ahí. Quizás no eran tan amigas como Victoria le había comentado… _"¡Demonios!"_

Y a kilómetros de allí, en el pequeña policlínico que había en los alrededores, una carro policial llegaba a toda velocidad, alertando a los dos hombres que la madrugada anterior habían llevado a la _señorita castaña_, los que se encontraban sentados en una banca de madera en la entrada. Ambos se levantaron como resortes y vieron bajar a dos _polis_ y un hombre alto, elegante y a simple viste de buena situación, los que entraron como ráfagas.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre ellos y decidieron seguir a los recién llegados. Quizás necesitarían de sus testimonios… y quizás también les dieran una recompensa…

– Queremos ver a la señorita que llegó en la madrugada, con estas características – dijo un policía a una de las enfermeras que lo recibió, mientras recibía un documento que él mismo le extendió.

– Bien – asintió la enfermera – síganme, por favor.

El policía miró a Edward y le dio una señal con la cabeza para que siguiera también a la enfermera. Caminaron tras ella por un pasillo estrecho y algo oscuro. La mujer abrió una puerta de madera que tenía una venta por la que se dejaban ver las cuatro camas que había adentro. En una de ellas, una mujer de cabello castaño yacía desmayada.

Una puntada en el corazón hizo a Edward tambalear hacia atrás – ¡Es ella! ¡Es Bella! – dijo y sin pedir autorización, se metió raudo y caminó hasta ella.

Caminó con respiración irregular hasta quedar junto a ella, acercando su boca hasta la frente de ella, besándolo y susurrando un _"Gracias a Dios". _Acarició sus pómulos mientras la observaba con detenimiento su rostro, el que se veía cansado. Deseaba que ella abriera los ojos para que le viera ahí. Era increíble como sentía que el alma se devolvía a su cuerpo, como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, pues su motor, el amor que lo impulsaba a latir, estaba con él.

– Estoy aquí Bella, despierta mi amor, por favor… – susurró y dejando besos en sus suaves labios.

– Dos hombres la trajeron – informó la enfermera detrás de él – no saben cuánto caminó y al parecer, no había ingerido ningún alimento ni bebido nada, además de las heridas y ampollas en los pies

– ¡Dios! –exclamó sin alejar su vista de ella.

– Desde entonces no ha reaccionado pero…

Estaba diciendo eso la enfermera, cuando Bella se removió, quejándose, como si sintiera la presencia de Edward allí, mientras él acarició su cabellera esperando, expectante a que abriera sus marrones ojos.

Cuando ella al fin lo hizo, lo primo que vio fue el rostro preocupado de su novio – Edward… – susurró, mientras sus labios temblaban.

– Ya cariño, ya estoy aquí… – la tranquilizó él, acariciándole el rostro, el cabello, rozando sus labios como para asegurarse de que era ella, su Bella y que estaba viva, a salvo.

– Jane… hay que ir por Jane… la dejé sola… yo… – empezó a decir presurosamente, intentando levantarse de la cama.

Edward la sujetó por los hombros – Cálmate, ya avisaron a los policías… irán por ella… todo va a estar bien – le respondió visiblemente emocionado.

– Pero yo no sé… no sé… caminé mucho…

– La encontraremos y la llevaremos sana y salva, te lo juro – contestó Edward, sellando su promesa con un beso sobre sus labios.

– ¡¿Y Tanya?! – recordó de pronto – ¡Ese maldito pasó prácticamente sobre ella…!

– Tanya está bien. Tiene fracturas, pero está en recuperación. A partir de lo poco que ella recordó comenzaron las investigaciones….

– ¡Y Victoria… esa maldita estaba con ese tipo…!

– Lo sabemos también… pero cálmate por favor.

Edward se quedó junto a ella, mientras la enfermera checaba su presión y hacía algunas preguntas. Afuera, los dos policías que acompañaron a Edward, se comunicaron enseguida con su jefe, quien esperaba noticias.

**~C&A~**

– ¡Es ella, la encontraron! – exclamó el oficial. Todos los que estaban allí exclamaron en sorpresa. Charlie y Aurora se abrazaron, mientras la madre de Jane se enfrentaba al oficial.

– ¡¿Y mi niña?! ¿Estaba con ella? ¿Está bien?

– La señorita Swan estaba sola y desorientada. Al parecer había caminado unos kilómetros antes que dos hombres la encontraran junto a un camino rural – informó el oficial en jefe, moviéndose hacia el resto de sus colaboradores.

– ¡Pero dónde está mi hija! – lloró la mujer, sujeta de los brazos de su marido.

Alexander, quien estaba reunido en privado en su despacho con el investigador, llegó ahí por el revuelo – ¿Qué sucede?

– Encontraron a Bella…

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse al escuchar a su suegra decir eso. Si encontraron a Bella, era porque cerca debía de estar su mujer.

– El oficial va para allá ahora – dijo Charlie, quien se encontraba visiblemente emocionado. Se apartó del grupo familiar y se fue hasta donde se encontraban los policías. Como nunca en esos días vio semejante revuelo, lo que significaba que ya tenían algo en concreto.

– Jefe – dijo un perito que estaba sentado frente a un ordenador – Tenemos el seguimiento de la matrícula del vehículo.

– ¡Llamen a todas las unidades! Tenemos que movernos allí – sacó su móvil y se comunicó con sus dos subalternos que acompañaron a Edward a quienes ordenó tomar declaración a los dos hombres y recorrer el lugar con precaución – Nosotros vamos para allá – dijo por último antes de colgar. Dio un par de órdenes y se dirigió junto con otros tres policías más hasta la salida.

– ¡Yo voy con ustedes! – dijo Alexander tras de él. El oficial se giró y negó con la cabeza.

– No. Es peligroso. Es mejor que usted se quede aquí…

– ¡Yo voy! – gritó de regreso – ¡Es mi mujer la que sigue desaparecida, no pienso quedarme aquí…!

– Alexander, quizás el oficial tiene razón – intervino Emmett, quien había llegado hace algunas horas.

– ¡No! – negó con ímpetu – No Emmett. No sé en qué estado han encontrado a Bella… y aún no sé dónde puede estar mi mujer… yo sólo… yo sólo no puedo quedarme aquí cuando sé que ella puede estar… no sé en qué estado…

Emmett lo miró y se puso en los zapatos de ese torturado hombre, entendiendo su punto de vista – Me quedaré aquí por cualquier cosa.

– Gracias Emmett.

– Usted va, bajo su responsabilidad, señor Battenberg

– Por supuesto – admitió, saliendo con paso firme hasta los estacionamientos. Quien tampoco se quiso quedar fue Charlie quien acompañó a Alexander en el coche que seguiría a la patrulla.

– Al parecer su novia tenía la razón – dijo el investigador, parándose junto a Emmett, quien observaba por la ventana cómo los coches salían a toda velocidad de allí. Este lo miró de soslayo, frunciendo su entrecejo

– ¿Por qué lo dice?

– Haber supuesto que Vulturi tenía que ver con todo esto – alzó la mano ondulando al aire – y a partir de ahí comenzar a hacer investigaciones más… concretas.

– Sí, puede ser… aunque no veo por dónde puede venir la intervención de Aro. Él ya está en la cárcel por un delito no menor…

– Y probablemente su estadía en la cárcel sume unos cuantos años más por esto.

– ¿Usted está muy seguro de eso, no?

– Digamos que intuyo cuando hay carne en descomposición, señor Cullen – reconoció en tono oscuro. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

**~C&A~**

– ¡Estamos cagados, Claude! – exclamó Lian a su compañero, escondidos entre unas casas frente al policlínico. El movimiento de patrullas yendo y viniendo, gente entrando y saliendo, era la señal que la mujercita que se les escapó la noche pasada había logrado dar con ayuda.

Su celular sonaba y sonaba, con el nombre de Sam en la pantalla, de seguro demandando información.

– ¡¿Qué hacemos Claude?! – preguntó el compañero, cuando vieron a dos patrullas salir por el camino rural que los había llevado hasta ahí.

¿Qué iban a hacer? Lo lógico.

– Nos vamos.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero debes llamar al jefe…!

– Que el _jefe_ se las apañe con los policías. Por culpa de su genial idea de llevar a esa puta, nuestro negocio fracasó. Ahora que él y su amiguita arreglen el entuerto… ¿O quieres regresar a hacerles compañía, Lian?

– No… no, claro que no.

– Entonces movámonos.

Los dos hombres, como ratas, corrieron hacia el coche que aparcaron a metros de allí. Antes de subir al coche, el móvil de Claude seguía repicando, por lo que él decidió cortar por lo sano, y dejarlo allí tirado.

Ambos salieron sin tratar de llamar la atención, como si se tratara de dos turistas que recorrían el poblado tan pintoresco. Una vez en la carretera acelerarían y probablemente cambiarían de coche a mitad de camino para despistar.

Mientras en el consultorio, la dos siguientes patrullas llegaron desde el centro de Los Angeles, acompañados de un Audi, en el que venía Alex y Charlie, quienes corrieron a las dependencias para ver a Bella, que estaba sentada sobre la cama junto a Edward.

– ¡Mi niña por Dios, mi pequeñita! – lloró Charlie corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola con todo el amor con que fue capaz, sollozando sus gracias a Dios una y otra vez.

– Papá… – lloriqueó ella en el hombro de su padre a quien abrazó también muy fuerte. En medio de todo, ni Charlie ni ella pasaron por alto el que por primera vez, Bella llamara a Charlie por "papá", pero ninguno hizo algún comentario.

– Mi niña… ¿Estás bien? dime, qué te hicieron esos desgraciados…

– Estoy bien, estoy bien…

En un desvió de su mirada y tras su padre, se encontraba el atormentado Alexander. Él se acercó esperando no interrumpir el reencuentro con su padre, pero no aguantaba más…

– Alex…

– Dime… dime al menos que ella… – rogó Alex con la voz quebrantada sin si quiera intentar retener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Fue impresionante para Bella, ver a la siempre potente figura del empresario alemán tan abatido y desesperado. Ella también sintió deseos de llorar.

– Ella está bien… la mantuvieron drogada… – dijo, viendo como Alex cerraba sus ojos como si lo hubiesen golpeado – Por eso salí sola, a tratar de pedir ayuda… pero… yo… no debí dejarla allí…

– Cálmate cielo… – le pidió Charlie a su hija, aun envuelta en sus brazos.

– Bella, es muy temerario lo que has hecho… – dijo Alex, dando a entender que él no culpaba por nada a Bella, muy por el contrario, le estaba muy agradecido.

– Dos patrullas van por el camino que los dos hombres indicaron y una patrulla está por salir – advirtió uno de los policías, detrás de Alexander. Él se dio media vuelta, secando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

– Yo voy – aseveró, caminando hacia la salida. El oficial caminó detrás de él tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

– Señor Battenberg, es mejor que se quede aquí…

– ¡No! ¡Ya le dije que no! – gritó, sin dar más lugar a que cuestionaran sus decisiones.

La patrulla salió a toda velocidad, siguiendo a las dos que le antecedían por el estrecho camino de tierra. En los asientos traseros Alex cerraba sus ojos y cubría su boca con la mano, haciendo un rezo silencioso porque la Providencia estuviese de su lado y le permitieran dar con su mujer.

Frente a una cabaña, las dos patrillas se estacionaron, mientras seis policías salían con sus armas de fuego en alto. El tercer carro que llegó, en el que iba Alexander, aparcó tras las otras dos.

– Se queda adentro del vehículo hasta que le dé la orden de salir, ¿me oyó? – advirtió uno de los policías en dirección a Alex, quien sólo asintió.

Miró en dirección a la rancha que estaba frente a él y tuvo que reprimir sus deseos de salir corriendo y adentrarse allí para ir por su mujer. Pero no podía.

Los oficiales rodearon la casa, mientras uno de ellos con un golpe certero de pie, abría la puerta principal y entraba, resguardado de otro dos, mientras Alex era testigo de todo eso, sintiendo su corazón ya en la boca.

Tres minutos después un policía de los que había entrado se asomó en la puerta y gritó a sus compañeros – ¡Necesitamos refuerzos aquí! ¡Hay un muerto y un herido adentro!

Alexander sintió que no podía respirar, sentía ahogarse allí adentro, sobre todo después de lo que oyó gritar al policía, así que sin poder soportar más, abrió la puerta y corrió a toda velocidad hasta la vivienda, donde un escalofrío lo recorrió y lo paralizó cuando vio el cuerpo de una mujer desangrándose sobre el sucio suelo de madera.

Llevó su mano hasta su pecho y susurró un _"¡Jesús…!" _mientras a su alrededor, los policías gritaban órdenes y recorrían el resto del lugar.

* * *

_**¡**__**No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... !**_

_**¡Besos a todas y nos leemos lueguito! =)**_


	27. Chapter 27

**_¡Último capítulo!... o penúltimo en realidad... Bueno, no sé de qué otra forma agradecerles su compañía en esta travesía, que me trajo tan buenos sentimientos... Gracias a todas de verdad por su tiempo y su amistad conmigo. Son Hermosas... _**

**_Aps, al final del capítulo les dejo un adelanto de mi próxima locura... "En Paralelo". Espero verlas allí también. _**

**_Ahora disfruten del capítulo... el próximo es la despedida... a ver si a mediados de semana las sorprendo con eso, ¿si?_**

**_Besotes y abrazos a todas_**

**_Cata =)_**

**_(Facebook: Catalina Lina; Twitter: Cata_lina_lina)_**

* * *

**27. Después de la tormenta...**

**~C&A~**

– ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! – exclamaba con furia e impaciencia Sam, mientras marcha el número de Claude para que le informara, pero el maldito nada que contestaba ni se reportaba para dar algún reporte. Se habían marchado hace bastante tiempo ya, en ese rato tendrían que haber averiguado algo.

– Creo que estás siendo paranoico – dijo Victoria sentada en una silla, peinando su cabello lleno de tierra con los dedos. Sam desvió su mirada hasta ella, con deseos de hacerla callar de una vez y para siempre. Inhaló aire y caminó, abriendo levemente las cortinas para estar alerta de cualquier movimiento.

– ¡¿Por qué no llamas de una maldita vez pidiendo el rescate, eh?! – preguntó, encabronada viendo como Sam se movía de un lado a otro – ¡Estás mareándome!

Sam iba a acercarse a ella para dejarle claro que la quería callada, cuando un quejido por parte de Jame lo distrajo de sus iniciales intenciones. La miró y la vio levantar su rostro.

– ¿Dónde… dónde estoy…?

– ¡De vacaciones, puta! – gritó Victoria, que sin más motivos, se levantó hasta ella y le dio una cachetada con tal fuerza que hizo que la cabeza de Jane se girara y su nariz comenzara a sangrar. No contenta con eso, empujó con su pierna la silla donde la rubia mujer estaba atada y la hizo caer de costado al suelo, profiriéndole una fuerte patada en el estómago, que la hizo jadear de dolor.

Sam alcanzó a jalar a la colorina de las greñas por la nuca hacia atrás y empujarla lejos – ¡¿Qué haces, estúpida?!

– ¡Déjame! – bramó Victoria, apartándose de Sam – Es el único momento que me podré desquitar con ella… ¡No puede ser que una miserable mosca como tú tenga más suerte que yo! – le gritó a Jane que seguía en el piso, jadeando del dolor.

– ¡Por un demonio, cierra la boca, Victoria!

– ¡Tú no eres nadie para hacerme callar! – le gritó de regreso – ¡ Te recuerdo que te contratamos para hacer un trabajo que hasta ahora no has cumplido, maldito imbécil!

Y eso fue todo lo que aguantó Sam Ulley, quien extendió su mano y golpeó a la colorina en el rostro, haciéndola trastabillar.

– ¡Te dije que te callaras!

– Tú no eres nadie para… – y ahí la paciencia de Ulley tocó su límite máximo. Sacó el arma de fuego que tenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y disparó sin pensarlo dos veces justo en el estómago de Victoria, quien cayó de rodillas frente a él.

Afuera, un ruido de vehículos llegando lo alertó – Los muchachos… – dijo esperanzado, asomándose y viendo con espanto, cómo dos patrullas de policías se avecinaba, dejando un rastro de polvo tras ellos. – ¡Puta mierda! – exclamó. Miró a Victoria inmóvil y desangrándose frente a él y a Jane, atada en el piso, inmóvil…

Y no lo pensó dos veces.

Arrancó, forzando la pequeña ventana que daba hacia la parte trasera de la casa por donde había arrancado Bella, colindante con el bosque que se extendía por detrás, donde se echó a correr a toda velocidad, dejando su trabajo a medias. No podía ir en el coche, pues había un solo camino de tierra que llegaba a ese lugar, lo agarrarían inmediatamente si hacía eso.

_"Debo escapar… debo escapar mientras pueda",_ pensaba mientras corría en medio del bosque. Seguro a los muchachos ya los habían agarrado… "_Maldición, tengo que llegar de alguna manera a la ciudad, buscar mis cosas e ir al aeropuerto y largarme de aquí…" _corría y corría entre los matorrales, intentando llegar a algún lugar.

Los policías irrumpieron en la casa después de forzar la puerta, encontrándose en una de las habitaciones con una mujer tendida en el piso, desangrándose y la otra atada a una silla, llorando silenciosamente y jadeando del dolor.

– ¡Que entren los refuerzos y revisen el lugar y los alrededores! – gritó el oficial hacia los demás hombres que se encontraban afuera, prestos a recibir órdenes. Se acercó luego a Jane, quien respiraba con fuerza, con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, con rastros de golpes en su rostro y sangre que corría desde su nariz. Tocó levemente su hombro –Tranquila señora…

Jane sólo se encogió aún más, sin siquiera atreverse a abrir los ojos. El oficial la dejó ahí y se levantó y se acercó a la otra mujer, de quien se aventuró a decir que ya estaba muerta.

Dejó a las mujeres allí para ir a rodear el lugar, mientras la alta figura de Alexander Battenberg se imponía en el umbral de la puerta y caminaba hacia el cuarto.

– ¡Jesús! – exclamó, mirando a Victoria, hasta que sus ojos vieron a su mujer, tirada en el piso un poco más allá. Corrió con desespero hacia ella, temblando e hincándose para tomarla y desatarla con sumo cuidado.

– Amor, amor, ya estoy aquí… – a la voz de Alexander, Jane abrió sus ojos y sollozos sin control comenzaron a salir de ella acompañado de espasmos en el cuerpo y sin poder articular palabra alguna.

Cuando él vio su rostro lastimado, un latigazo en el estómago lo sacudió – ¡Por Dios, qué te hicieron mi vida…! – dijo casi en un gemido, apenas tocándole por miedo a hacerle más daño. La arropó en su pecho y la meció, mientras ella se aferraba con sus puños a la camisa de su marido, sin dejar de sollozar, respirando su aroma tranquilizador.

Afuera se seguían sintiendo los gritos de los hombres con órdenes e indicaciones. Pero a él ya no le importaba nada más, sólo que su mujer estaba en sus brazos, por fin de regreso en sus brazos.

– ¿Señor? – habló un policía detrás de Alexander, quien no se detuvo ni apartó a su esposa de su pecho – Una ambulancia viene en camino, la trasladarán directo a la clínica para hacerle los chequeos de rutina…

– Que avisen… que avisen a mi casa, por favor…

– Ya están comunicados, señor.

– Gracias… – susurró, sin dejar de balancearse a su esposa, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, besando el tope de su cabeza, acariciándola delicadamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, tres paramédicos cargando una camilla entraron a la pieza, donde vieron a Victoria sangrando en el piso y a Alex de rodillas, sosteniendo a su mujer. Dos de ellos se acercaron a revisar los signos vitales de Victoria mientras otro se acercó y tocó el hombro de Alexander con cuidado.

– ¿Me permite revisar a la señora?– Alexander lo miró con recelo y casi en contra de su voluntad, ayudó a poner a Jane sobre la camilla, haciendo que jadeara del dolor en su estómago. El paramédico la inmovilizó por el cuello – ¿Señora, recuerda quién es? – preguntó, checándola mientras con un estetoscopio y midiendo a su vez su pulso. Jane asintió con ojos asustadizos, mirando al paramédico y a su marido alternadamente. Alexander nunca soltó su mano.

– Sus pupilas estás dilatadas… - meditó en voz alta el paramédico, revisando sus ojos

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Alex, atento a la revisión

– Probablemente la mantuvieron drogada, es mejor llevarla rápido… – indicó, levantándose y maniobrando la camilla para que bajo esta se desplegaran soportes de metal. Uno de los dos hombres que revisaba a Victoria se acercó hasta él para ayudarle a sacar a la señora Battenberg, mientras el otro recibía ayuda con tres enfermeros más que habían llegado al lugar, preparando a Victoria para ser trasladada también con una importante pérdida de sangre y signos vitales muy bajos.

Metieron a Jane a la ambulancia, Alex sosteniendo su mano y haciendo contacto visual con ella en todo momento, infundiéndole calma, la misma calma que al parecer él había recuperado en el momento que la volvió a envolver en sus brazos, después de aquellos interminables días.

Y así recorrieron el camino de tierra de regreso a la ciudad.

**~C&A~**

Cuando Bella ingresó a la clínica totalmente despierta sobre la camilla, que según ella estaba de más, pues ella se sentía perfectamente, lo primero que oyó fue la voz de su abuela exclamar su nombre. La buscó con la mirada y la encontró corriendo hacia ella, donde se le lanzó a los brazos, llorando sobre su pecho, acariciándola suavemente.

– ¡Pensé que iba a morirme!

– Ya abuelita, ya estoy aquí… no llores, te va a hacer mal… – pidió Bella a su abuela, sin poder evitar llorar también.

– Ejem… – el enfermero que guiaba la camilla carraspeó antes de interrumpir el reencuentro – Señora, perdone, pero debemos llevar a su nieta a checar. Después podrá estar con ella.

– Cla… claro… – respondió la mujer, secando el rostro de su nieta y apartándose para que el hombre hiciera su trabajo.

Detrás, Edward y Charlie llegaban con el cansancio acumulado durante todos esos días pesándoles sobre sus hombros. Esme corrió a abrazar a su hijo, mientras Sue rodeaba a su esposo Charlie quien no había dejado de llorar.

– ¿Y Jane? – quiso saber Esme – Pensé que las traerían a ambas juntas…

– No, ellos vienen más atrás – contó Edward, con tono cansado. Esme acarició su rostro, percatándose de su barba y las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Incluso estaba más delgado. Al menos, pensó ella, ahora que las cosas se habías solucionado, si hijo comería y dormiría como era debido. Ella se encargaría de que así fuera.

– ¿Pero cómo está ella? – preguntó ahora Aurora.

– A salvo – respondió Edward, agradecido de que pudiera decirlo. Su amada Bella y su amiga Jane estaban a salvo, después de casi tres días padeciendo un infierno.

Es así como con cuarenta y cinco minutos de diferencia, Jane llegó a la misma clínica, a quien ingresaron enseguida a hacer una serie de exámenes, los que fueron un poco más extensos de los que le practicaron a Bella. Fuera de los golpes y de la alta cantidad de droga con la que la doparon, no había más que golpes, y magulladuras. De cualquier forma, ambas tendrían que estar en reposo en la clínica por unos días.

– Si ya me dijeron que no tengo nada grave, por qué no me puedo ir… ¡Odio los hospitales! – protestó Bella, cuando la enfermera le indicó que debería quedarse esa noche en la clínica, en observación.

– ¡Señorita, tú harás lo que el doctor te diga o pediré que te amarren a la cama! ¿Me oyes? – dictaminó Aurora, regañando a su nieta, mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos, frunciendo sus cejas y su boca, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Charlie y Edward se miraron y negaron con la cabeza. No podía ser que esa misma mujer hace unas horas haya sido tan temeraria como para arrancar de un secuestro y ahora le costara tanto acatar la orden de quedarse un par de horas allí, por miedo a los hospitales y todo lo que eso implicaba.

– ¿Puedo al menos levantarme a ver a Tanya, o a Jane?

– Eso habrá que preguntárselo al doctor, pero mientras él no lo autorice, tú no te mueves de aquí…

– ¿Puede alguien ir por él, por favor…?

– Vale, vale, yo voy, antes que se arranque – se ofreció Charlie, saliendo por el doctor.

Aurora se quedó en todo momento allí, tomando la mano de su nietecita, mientras Edward reprimía los bostezos por la falta de sueño y descanso. Se dejó caer en el sofá, mientras la nieta y la abuela discutían sobre agujas y alimentación… y ahí, de a poco, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, perdiendo fuerza y dejándose ir ahora en un reparador sueño.

– Abuelita … – susurró Bella, indicando con su dedo índice hacia Edward, que yacía sobre el sofá, de brazos cruzados y la cabeza doblada hacia su hombro derecho, totalmente dormido.

– Pobre… no durmió en todos estos días. Tendría que despertarlo para que se vaya a dormir a su cama…

– Abuela, no servirá de nada que lo despiertes. Conociéndolo, no pensará moverse de aquí, así que déjalo que descanse – suspiró sin dejar de ver a su príncipe durmiendo y a la vez pendiente de ella – ¿Puedes buscarle una manta o algo para cubrirlo, por favor?

Aurora abrió un armario y sacó una cocha con la que cubrió a Edward con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo. Enseguida se fue a instalar junto a su nieta, quien seguía mirando con ojos de irrevocable amor a su novio.

– En las dificultades como las que vivimos, podemos darnos cuenta de las personas que nos aman de verdad. Y ese hombre – dijo la anciana, indicando a Edward – te ama con toda su alma, mi niña.

– Y yo a él, abuelita – suspiró – Es bueno saber que será él con quien compartiré el resto de mi vida…

– La boda… pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas en un matrimonio, Bella…

– ¡No lograrás asustarme, abuelita! – declaró Bella, haciendo que su abuela sonriera.

– Y hablando de hombres que te aman… Charlie casi se vuelve loco… te había recuperado hace tan poco, que sufrió mil infiernos con tu desaparición.

– Fui injusta con él, todo este tiempo… comportándome como una rebelde adolecente que le hace la ley del hielo a su padre… pero ahora es diferente. Recuperaré el tiempo perdido con él y le diré que lo quiero tantas veces sea posible… porque lo quiero, abuela.

– Nunca dudé eso, mi niña – la abuela acarició la nariz de su nieta con el pulgar – No eres alguien que pueda guardar rencor en su corazón, así porque sí. No te crié así.

Bella asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de Aurora, cuando en ese momento la puerta se abrió de pronto y antes que precisamente Charlie hablara en tono fuerte que pudiera despertar a Edward, ambas mujeres le señalaron silencio con el dedo índice sobre los labios. Él miró a Edward y caminó en puntitas hasta su hija, en un gesto exagerado que la hizo sonreír.

– El doctor autorizó que puede subir a ver a tu amiga – susurró –Pero debes ir acompañada.

– ¿Puedo ir ahora?

– Sí, pero tendrás que montarte en una silla de ruedas…

– ¡Oh, pero eso es demasiado…!

– ¡Silla de ruedas o nada, Bella! – dictaminó la abuela.

Bella rodó los ojos y asintió – Silla de ruedas, entiendo.

Charlie ayudó a su hija a bajarse de la cama y la montó en la silla que esperaba por ella e la puerta de la habitación. Aurora se quedaría en la habitación junto a Edward, _"…no sea que el pobre hombre despierte y no te vea… ¡Le daría un ataque!"._

Padre e hija subieron por el ascensor dos pisos hasta el cuarto en donde descansaba Tanya. Golpeó la puerta de la habitación y abrió despacio, viendo a su amiga con magulladuras en el rostro, además de tener un brazo y una pierna enyesada. Sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas y su barbilla tiritó por el cúmulo de sentimientos que querían exteriorizarse.

– ¡Bella! – exclamó Tanya, tratando de sentarse en su cama, mientras Bella entraba y corría hasta su amiga. La abrazó, olvidándose de que no podía ser tan efusiva. Cuando la rubia amiga se quejó por el apretón, Bella se apartó.

– ¡Dios, Tanya… estuvimos tan asustadas por ti! – exclamó, con su barbilla temblorosa y las lágrimas surcándole el rostro – Pensamos que te habían matado…

– ¿Matarme a mí? ¡No juegues, Bella! – bromeó Tanya, secando las lágrimas de su amiga – ¿Estás bien? Tú y Jane nos hicieron pasar un susto de proporciones, Bella…

– Estoy bien. Nunca perdí la esperanza de… escapar de… de eso… – quebrándosele la voz una vez más y un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando dijo y recordó aquello del secuestro.

– Entiendo linda– la tranquilizó Tanya – Tampoco lo dudé.

– Y hasta cuando tienes que estar aquí…

– Mi límite es mañana. Si no me dan el alta, me largo yo sola… – anunció sin un ápice de broma, pues no lo hacía y Bella sabía que su amiga era capaz de eso – ¿Has visto a Jane?

– Quiero pasar ahora a verla… – le contó a su amiga, quien entrecerró los ojos, como maquinando un plan – ¿Qué?

– ¿Vienes en silla de ruedas?

– Sí, Charlie me trajo, está afuera esperando ¿por qué lo preguntas?

– Tráela acá y ayúdame a bajarme de aquí…

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca, no puedes moverte!

– Claro que puedo… anda, ayúdame y luego ve por la silla…

Bella hizo lo que su amiga le pidió, ayudándola con mucho cuidado a salir de la cama. Después salió y le pidió a su padre la silla y la metió al cuarto, donde Tanya se instaló.

– ¡¿Qué se supone que hacen, eh?!

– Señor Swan, vamos a ver a Jane, ¿nos acompaña o se queda?

– No las voy a dejar ir solas... – anunció Charlie después de bufar, sin quedarle otra opción.

Salió arrastrando la silla hasta el mismo ascensor que los trajo a su hija y a él hasta ese piso. Se metieron y marcaron el correspondiente donde sabían estaba Jane.

Caminaron por el pasillo y dieron con la recamara, donde Bella abrió despacio, metiendo su cabeza. Jane estaba con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente durmiendo, mientras su madre y su suegra también dormitaban en los sillones.

Ambas amigas entraron bajito y se acercaron hasta la cama. Bella tomó la mano de su amiga Jane que descansaba sobre su estómago y en un sobresalto abrió los ojos.

– Bella… – susurró – ¡Tanya… por Dios, Tanya…! – lloró Jane, sentándose sobre la cama de hospital para tratar de estar más cerca de su amiga quien estaba sentada sobre la silla de ruedas que Charlie había empujado hasta allí.

Ninguna de las tres amigas pudo evitar o retener el llanto. Bella se acercó a Jane y la abrazó, mientras esta última con una mano aferraba la que Tanya mantenía extendida hasta ella.

Las mujeres que dormitaban sobre los sofás vieron la escena, despertando con el alboroto que las visitantes provocaron y salieron al pasillo para darles privacidad.

– ¿Te has sentido bien? ¿Estás más tranquila? – preguntó Bella a Jane.

Ella asintió y trató de sonreír, aunque esa sonrisa no llegara hasta sus ojos – Creo… creo que sí. Alexander ha estado sobre mí como halcón, no me deja sola un instante. Ahora no está aquí porque tenía compañía de mi mamá y Berenice, pero debe estar por regresar… - carraspeó y bajó la vista como si sintiera vergüenza – Y creo que está un poco molesto…

– Claro que no está molesto, tontita. Sólo que pasó un infierno estos días y ahora es lógico que quiera estar contigo en todo momento… – comentó Tanya, acariciándole el dorso de la mano.

– Soy una tonta… no debí confiarme así… – reconoció apenada.

– ¡No digas eso, Jane! Lo que ocurrió no fue tu culpa…

– Es sólo que…

– ¡Basta, jane! – protestó Bella – No voy a dejar que te sientas culpable por algo en lo que nada tuviste que ver…

– Lo siento, chicas – se disculpó con sus amigas.

– ¿Hablaron ya con los oficiales? – preguntó ahora Tanya, girando un poco la conversación. Ambas se miraron y Bella fue la primera en responder, acomodándose en la orilla de la cama, cubriendo sus piernas desnudas con el albornoz blanco que cubría su fea bata de hospital.

– Yo di mi declaración cuando me encontraron…

Jane negó con la cabeza – Alex no ha dejado que los oficiales me interroguen, ni me han dicho nada sobre qué ha pasado con Victoria o los otros tipos…

– A mí tampoco – coincidió Bella, la verdad no queriendo ni imaginarse lo que ocurriría con esos tipos, ni mucho menos con Victoria, de quien sentía escalofríos con sólo recordarla.

Dos golpes interrumpieron el parloteo de las amigas, cuando Alexander entró enseguida, seguido por Charlie – Me dijeron que había reunión aquí… – indicó en tono tranquilo, acercándose a la cama, junto a su mujer, con su cabello húmedo como si hace poco se hubiese dado una ducha y vestido con ropas limpias.

– Esperamos no te moleste que hayamos venido…

– ¿Cómo me va a molestar? – respondió, dejando un pequeño bolso de deporte a un lado en el suelo. Acarició el rostro de su mujer y limpió los restos de lágrimas. Enseguida miró a Tanya con un gesto de disculpa – Perdona no poder ir a visitarte en estos días, pero yo…

– No te disculpes, es totalmente comprensible.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, con un Emmett que reflejaba un gesto de preocupación y molestia en dirección a Tanya – ¡¿No podrías haberme dejado una nota o algo así en el cuarto?! ¡Te he estado buscando!

– Perdón, perdón… – se disculpó, alzándose de brazos en dirección a Emmett, quien seguía un poquitín ofuscado.

– ¡Y no tendrías que estar levantada! – agregó.

– Técnicamente, no lo estoy…- dijo ella, indicando la silla de ruedas en donde estaba sentada.

Se tranquilizó cuando se vio junto a Bella y a Jane – ¿Ustedes están bien?

Ambas mujeres asintieron en dirección a Emmett. Y antes que Jane pudiese preguntar por Alice, Charlie habló con semblante de impaciencia.

– Bueno, señoritas – dijo Charlie – Ha sido bueno de paseos por hoy. Las tres deben descansar. Ya tendrán tiempo de ponerse al día con todo, así que despídanse…

Las tres _niñas_ hicieron lo que el _papá Charlie_ les indicó y se despidieron. Emmett empujó a Tanya hacia su correspondiente habitación, mientras que Charlie tomaba en vilo sobre sus brazos a su hija, para llevarla de regreso a la suya.

– ¿Está todo bien contigo? – preguntó Alex a su esposa, mientras ella se reacomodaba bajo las sábanas, después de que quedaran solos en el cuarto.

– Sí… – respondió, sin dejar muy convencido a su marido.

La verdad es que estaba más tranquila porque estaban a salvo sus amigas y ella… pero las cosas podrían haber ido diferente, por la culpa que seguía inquietándola. – ¿Por qué no vas a casa a descansar y vuelves mañana…? – le propuso a su marido, esperando que él aceptara la oferta. Digamos que quería un tiempo a solas para llorar y desahogarse.

– ¡No! – negó tajantemente – No te dejaré sola. Ya estuve bastantes días lejos de ti… además ya me duché y cambié mi ropa. Y dormiré en el sofá, eso será suficiente descanso para mí.

– Pero mi madre se puede quedar a quedar…

– Ni aun así.

– Bien… – murmuró, acurrucándose en posición fetal y cerrando sus párpados con fuerza.

Alex frunció sus cejas, extrañado por la reacción de su mujer que no dejó de preocuparlo. Tocó su frente con suavidad – ¡Ey, qué pasa!

– Nada… yo sólo… – suspiró, escapándosele un llanto – Lamento todo esto… lamento que por mi culpa tú y las chicas y todos… hayan pasado un infierno… – se lamentó, con los ojos aun cerrados, pero de los que de cualquier forma escaparon gotas de lágrimas.

Alexander inspiró y tomó el rostro de su mujer entre sus manos – Oye, mírame… mírame Jane… – insistió hasta que ella lo hizo – No es tu culpa que malditos tipos como esos andes allí afuera, sueltos. No es tu culpa. Y sobre el infierno que dices que pasé… pues lo volvería a pasar de nuevo si fuera necesario, por ti lo haría hasta saber que estás a salvo, eso porque te amo.

Jane sintió aún más ganas de llorar al ver la vehemencia en las palabras de su marido. Y fue lo que hizo. Volvió a incorporarse y se aferró al cuello de Alexander donde lloró largamente, mientras él susurraba palabras de consuelo y soporte, acariciándola y meciéndola suavemente, hasta que ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

– Ya estás conmigo, Jane. Y te juro que nada malo volverá a pasarte. Te lo juro – murmuró con sus labios pegados a la cien de Jane, que hipeaba por el llanto que duró al menos quince minutos.

Cuando la dejó sobre la cama, suspiró aliviado al verla dormir tan apaciblemente después de aquel desahogo que intuyó ella necesitaba. Y por qué no, él también.

Con esa paz en su corazón se instaló en el _amigable sofá_, sacando antes de su bolso su Tablet para leer un rato mientras velaba el sueño de su esposa.

Del mismo modo, un par de habitaciones contiguas, Edward se ubicaba a un lado de la cama junto a Bella, abrazándola y haciéndola dormir en su pecho, después que ella le comentara del paseo que Tanya y ella habían hecho mientras él dormía.

Definitivamente su futura esposa era una mujer valiente, muy por el contrario a lo que ella misma creía de sí. Que su carácter a veces le jugara malas pasadas era una cosa, pero que su espíritu era esforzado, enérgico y guerrillero eso nadie podía negarlo.

**~C&A~**

– Así están las cosas – dijo el eficiente abogado de la familia Battenberg – Sam Ulley está recluido en la cárcel de alta seguridad del estado, después que fue se le dictara sentencia esta mañana por el delito de secuestro y otros _trapitos sucios_ que salieron a flote. Probablemente sea muy viejo cuando vuelva a ver la luz de la libertad – indicó entre la ironía y el profesionalismo.

– Y más vale que así sea – murmuró Alex apretando los dientes – A cualquier indicio de alguna solicitud de beneficio para salir antes de la cárcel, me voy a dejar caer contra el maldito sistema carcelario y…

– Tranquilícese señor. Eso no ocurrirá – detuvo el abogado a su cliente y continuó – La señorita Victoria Rossel corrió similar suerte como coautora del delito. Sigue estando bajo custodia policial en la clínica, hasta que puedan trasladarla al penal femenino.

– No puedo creer que haya estado alguna vez con esa mujer… – se quejó Edward, restregando sus ojos con los dedos, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– Los genes, señor Masen, porque el tío de la señorita en cuestión no salió librado. Como autor intelectual se le sumaron unos varios años más de estadía en la cárcel. Espero que se haya habituado, porque probablemente muera allí.

Edward y Alexander estaban escuchando las noticias finales sobre lo concerniente a la formalización de cargos y sentencia de los culpables del secuestro. Sam Ulley que había arrancado como rata que era por entre los matorrales del cerro aledaño a la cabaña en donde mantenía maniatada a Jane y Bella, y además de disparar a quemarropa a Victoria, fue encontrado esa misma tarde por los policías. Esta rata al parecer, no corría tan rápido.

Victoria estuvo bajo vigilancia policial durante su recuperación en la clínica y juzgada luego por los cargos que se le imputaban. Como dicen, mala hierba nunca muere, pues la colorina, pese a perder tanta sangre, no sufrió más daños, volviendo a su triste realidad en diez días. Ella por cierto, intentó defenderse, diciendo que la habían llevado obligada hasta ahí, pero las declaraciones de Bella, Jane, incluso de su querido tío Aro dictaban lo contrario, por lo que fue juzgada como coautora.

Aro Vulturi ni se inmutó por la suma de años a su condena, pues él se había visto pagado en su venganza, al saber que la sarta de malditos que se adueñaron de su empresa, habían pasado por el infierno por casi tres días. Dicho sea de paso, nunca negó su participación. Además, no perdía las esperanzas que la suerte volviera a jugar de su favor y saliera de la cárcel.

Si creía eso, era porque estaba loco.

Los otros dos cómplices y coautores fueron encontrados dos días después tratando de escapar del país. Se les aplicó una pena tan dura como a la de sus _compañeros, _con una muy larga temporada en prisión.

Todo esto después de veinte días de desbaratado el secuestro, cuando enero iba llegando a su fin. Al menos, el saber a los culpables dentro de la cárcel, suponía un descanso y una tranquilidad para todos. Aunque Alex había puesto expreso resguardo para su mujer, al menos durante un tiempo, sin darle a Jane lugar a protesto.

Tanya aún estaba casi inmovilizada de su pie y su brazo, pero atendida como reina por su novio Emmett, quien se fue a instalar junto a ella en su apartamento.

– O sea que conviven en pecado… – había concluido Aurora una de las últimas veces que fue a visitarle.

– Pecamos… sí – respondió asintiendo con su cabeza, divertida por las palabras de Aurora.

Y además estaban Bella y Edward, que aquel día por la noche, como fuera la dinámica durante varios meses, se encontraban en el aeropuerto, ella despidiéndolo a él, que iba de regreso a Nueva York.

Pero esta vez, el viaje tenía algo particular:

– Es el último viaje – susurró Edward en los labios de su Bella, abrazado a su cintura, mientras ella sonreía, manteniéndolo rodeado por el cuello.

– Sí, lo es… pero serán veinte largos días.

– Claro que no… con eso de que se casa Alice y Jasper, además de que tendrás que ir a hacerle compañía a la ogro de Tanya y Jane que pasará una estadía aquí… – le recordó poniendo enseguida unos ojos lastimeros de película – Mientras el pobre de mí trabaja como esclavo para venirse con su amada definitivamente.

– Le recompensaré, arquitecto Masen.

– Más le vale, señorita Swan, más le vale…

Se despidieron apasionadamente cuando por el altoparlante se hizo el último llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo que él debía abordar. Acarició la nariz de su chica con la suya, dejó un último beso en sus labios, un _Te amo_ y se fue hasta la sala de embarque a tomar su avión.

Ella se lo quedó mirando en el terminal hasta que su figura desapareció entre la gente y tras las puertas.

– ¿Ya te has despedido, _princesa hippie_? – preguntó Emmett con humor detrás de ella.

Sí, porque Edward ni loco iba a dejar que ella fuera a dejarlo hasta el aeropuerto y regresarse sola, de noche. Así que le pidió a Emmett que los llevara, para que su chica no se regresara sola.

– Sí, ya. Vámonos – dijo ella, sonriéndole, mientras se tomaba del brazo de su amigo de camino a la salida.

– ¡De qué te ríes, eh! – le preguntó Bella, golpeándolo en las costillas, después de ver su rostro gracioso, que Emmett intentaba de muy mala manera disimular.

– ¡Es que tu cara de enamorada es un poema! Es como si soltaras corazones con cada suspirito que lanzas… – se carcajeó finalmente.

Ella frunció el labio para esconder su risa e intentó mirarlo inquisitivamente – ¿Y acaso no te has mirado al espejo cuando miras a Tanya? – dijo, colocando sus manos sobre las caderas, muy desafiante.

– Querrás decir cuando ella me mira a mí…. Se derrite – dijo, alzando sus cejas, divertido, mientras daba contacto a su jeep.

– Apostaría que por ninguna mujer suspiraste tanto como lo has hecho con Tanya…

Emmett descendió el grado de su sonrisa y soltó un suspiro sin querer. Y es que alguna vez sí lo hizo por otra mujer, a quien creyó amaría el resto de su vida. Pero no.

Ella se removió un poco incómoda en su asiento, adivinando hacia donde habían saltado los pensamientos de Emmett – ¿Te has acordado de Rosalie, no?

Emmett alzó los hombros y asintió – Es parte de mi pasado, Bella, y fue parte importante de mi vida, no puedo negarlo…

– ¿Has sabido algo… de ella?

– Sí – asintió, guiando su vehículo por la fría noche de enero. Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar – Hace unos días tuvimos noticias. No está bien, dicen que perdió la cordura… intentó matar a su marido… y suicidarse.

– ¡Por Dios! – exclamó ella, cubriéndose la boca.

Continuó su difícil relato con la voz ronca y la vista fija en la carretera nocturna – La internaron en un hospital… en un hospital psiquiátrico.

– Cuánto lo siento…

– Y más lo siento yo – negó con su cabeza aferrando el manubrio con fuerza – Creo que soy algo responsable por su estado.

– No, Emmett. No lo eres –negó fervientemente ella, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo – Cortaste con ella porque ella lo decidió así, ¿lo olvidas?

– Aun así, Bella… es… sigue siendo difícil para mí.

Quizás Bella malinterpretó los dichos de su amigos, por lo que agregó rápidamente, antes de que lo olvidara – Tanya te ama, ¿sabes?

– ¡Y yo la amo a ella! – aclaró en un impulso de que Bella lo dudara – Pero la responsabilidad que siento por Rosalie no es porque la siga amando… hubiese deseado que su vida se estabilizara, como yo encontré estabilidad… eso cuando te conocí.

– ¿Cuándo me conociste? – preguntó con extrañeza.

– Oye, con un poco más de esfuerzo, podrías haber estado suspirando por mí así como lo haces por Edward – insinuó, recordando la época en que ellos tuvieron algo más que amistad.

– ¡Cállate la boca! – lo golpeó ella en el brazo, levantando el ánimo de pronto alicaído de su amigo, quien se carcajeó por la reacción de su amiga.

– Es que cuando te conocí, creo que supe que podría haber una oportunidad para mí después de Rosalie.

– Me alegro haber ayudado entonces – asintió ella, mientras miraba el entorno nocturno del camino regreso a casa – ¿Y piensas casarte con Tanya?

Emmett alzó las cejas en sorpresa ante la repentina pregunta de Bella – Como diría tu abuela, viviremos en pecado un tiempo más, supongo.

Bella lo miró y sonrió, negando divertida a la respuesta de su amigo Emmett, a quien alguna vez consideró como su _Caballero andante. _

Siguieron el recorrido hasta la casa de Bella entre conversaciones divertidas como el futuro pronto nacimiento_ de Jasper primero, l_a boda, la relación de Carlisle y Esme, no dejando pasar Bella la oportunidad para bromear con el hecho de que ahora ambos eran una especia de _cuñados_, pues Edward y él prácticamente eran hermanos.

En fin. La vida para todos había dado un vuelco importante en esos meses, para ella desde Junio, cuando la despidieron de la entonces empresa de Vulturi.

Pasó por buenas y malas situaciones, que de cualquier manera, la hicieron más fuerte y madura. Se mimetizó con fuerza a sus amigos y en amor se hizo parte de Edward, haciéndolos finalmente felices. A todos.

Y es que así debía de ser la vida, de altos y bajos, de dulce y agraz, para entregarse a ella como debía de ser: en mente y espíritu. En cuerpo y Alma.

* * *

_**¡**__**No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... !**_

_**¡Besos a todas y nos leemos lueguito! =)**_

_**ADELANTO DE "EN PARALELO":**_

La pena más profunda y la felicidad más absoluta dan inicio a esta historia de dos vivencias diferentes y paralelas, que en algún punto se torcerán para encontrarse entre ellas.

_Miércoles, 16 de Junio de 2010. _

_Estocolmo, Suecia. _

– Bueno – dijo el doctor, quitándose los lentes y observando al matrimonio que frente a él esperaba tan ansiosamente los resultados – Creo que la tenacidad y la fe que han tenido, ha sido premiadas hoy…

El matrimonio abrió con sorpresa los ojos ante las implícitas palabras del doctor. Apretaron sus manos entrelazadas y esperaron las palabras concluyentes del ginecólogo:

– Aquí dice que fecundación asistida dio resultado. Hay un bebé que viene ya en camino…

_Miércoles, 16 de Junio de 2010. _

_Venecia, Italia._

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?- preguntó la niña a su padre con impaciencia. Insoportables dolores abdominales la llevaron allí, además de una inusual dificultad para respirar y aparición de hematomas sin razón aparente -¿Papá?

El padre miraba a su hija, acariciándole su cabello color miel con ternura, tratando de mantenerse calmado, para no asustar a su pequeña; aunque la calma estaba muy lejos de su mente y de su cuerpo. Más lejos aún de su corazón.

Hace cuatro días había llevado a su hija para tratar lo que él pensaba, sería un dolor de barriga por comer algo. Pero nada más lejos de eso. El doctor acababa de decirles a él y a su esposa, que los exámenes habían arrojado como resultado leucemia. La vida de su hija peligraba.


	28. Chapter 28

**_¡Y se va! _**

**_Gracias a todas las que se detuvieron para prestarle atención a esta locura. Un millón de gracias. _**

**_Gracias en especial para Ro-Ro Hale con quien aprendí mucho y a mi loca amiga Titi Gomez que me animó. _**

**_¡GRACIAS A TODAS!_**

**_Les dejo el último capítulo y les cuento que el primer capítulo de mi próxima locura, está listo para subirlo. ¿Me acompañan también ahí?... _**

**_¡Besotes a todas y nos seguimos leyendo! _**

**_(Facebook: Catalina Lina; Twitter: Cata_lina_lina)_**

* * *

**28. Cuerpo y Alma**

**Último capítulo**

**~C&A~**

El arquitecto Masen suspiró fuertemente previo a entrar a su nueva oficina. Antes, reparó en la placa de la puerta que llevaba su nombre y su cargo:

_Arquitecto Edward Masen_

_Gerente de Planificación._

_"Gerente…" _pensó incrédulo aún por el cargo que se le había asignado en la otrora empresa de Aro Vulturi, ahora _"B&C, Asociados", _propiedad de Carlisle Cullen y Alexander Battenberg. Y es que él no pensaba estar preparado todavía par eso, a pesar de que todos apostaban que desempeñaría el cargo a la perfección, además, y como condición suya, no dejaría de lado las tareas que tenían que ver directamente con su profesión.

– ¿Necesita algo, señor Masen? – preguntó la diligente secretaria detrás de él, cuando desde su puesto vio que su nuevo jefe permanecía frente a la puerta sin entrar.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y miró a la mujer – No, no por ahora, Marie. Gracias – respondió gentilmente y abrió el pomo de la puerta.

Un espacia amplio, iluminado por grandes ventanales, un par de sofás, un escritorio imponente y una mesa sobre la que había un gran ramo de rosas. Con el ceño fruncido caminó hasta él y sacó la tarjeta que reposaba sobre este:

_"Para el amor de mi vida en su primer día como jefe._

_Te amo._

_Bella"_

Sonrió tiernamente y cerró los ojos disfrutando de los sentimientos que esa mujer, su futura esposa, el amor de su vida hacía florecer cada día en él. Guardó la tarjeta celosamente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, recordando que más tarde le agradecería a Bella ese detalle como debía de ser, y caminó enseguida hasta su escritorio, donde se instaló, listo para comenzar a trabajar.

_"Bien, Edward, manos a la obra"_

La frenesí del primer día de puesta en marcha de la empresa, hizo que el día pasara estrepitosamente rápido para Edward, entre reuniones de planificación, coordinación, aprobación de proyectos entre otras muchas tareas, además de seguir supervisando el trabajo que había dejado ya encaminado en Nueva York.

Digamos que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad para todos, después de los hechos de año nuevo. Y eso era bueno.

Alexander y Jane regresaron a Nueva York, pues debían preparar un viaje a Alemania, que había quedado pendiente para el matrimonio. Ella había superado los traumas posteriores a todo lo del secuestro, recobrando la sensación de seguridad en ella misma y en su entorno, con ayuda psicológica por cierto, pero eso sí, siempre custodiada por su marido, quien digamos también experimentó una especia de shock post traumático, desconfiando de todo cuanto pudiera rodear a su mujer. Pero el mismo proceso de curación que su mujer experimentó, le sirvió para relajarse… un poco.

Por otro lado, Alice y Jasper contrajeron matrimonio hacía un mes, la primera semana de febrero. _"¡Ver para creer!"_ había dicho escépticamente Edward, cuando recibió de manos de su amigo la invitación a la boda. Y es que no era sorprendente ver a Jasper pasara por semejante cambio en su vida. De ser un conquistador, evitando a toda costa las largas relaciones de pareja y desterrando de su vocabulario la palabra matrimonio e hijos, era ahora un flamante y feliz marido, a la espera de su pequeño retoño que llegaría en aproximadamente tres meses más, en Junio.

Tanya seguía empeñada en sacarle canas verdes a Emmett. Al menos eso era cuando al hombre le preguntaban por ella. Y es que para Tanya era odioso estar todavía cargando en su pierna esa maldita escayola, que no la dejaba hacer su vida normal. Fuera de eso, la relación de ambos se afianzaba cada día más. Seguían viviendo juntos y no tomarían alguna decisión de matrimonio ni nada de eso, hasta estar bien seguros de que se conocían lo suficiente como para dar ese paso.

–_ Con lo odiosa que es, seguro me querría divorciar a la semana… _–_ dijo Emmett un día conversando con Edward, cuando tocaron el tema. _

–_ ¡Te oí, Emmett Cullen! – gritó Tanya desde la cocina, haciendo carcajear a Edward. _

Carlisle y Esme seguían con esa relación sentimental adulta, muy mesurada, que había llegado a revitalizarlos a ambos. Eso sí, en ese momento, mientras Carlisle estaba al pendiente de la puerta en marcha de su nueva empresa, Esme y Aurora disfrutaban de sus regalos de navidad, habiendo elegido esa época para viajar hasta Sao Paulo y _"…conocer a los hombres cariocas… playas cariocas, digo, playas cariocas…" _había dicho la madre de Edward con picardía.

Por lo que al arquitecto Masen le tocaba la muy grata misión de cuidar a Bella, quien estaba pasando las noches en su apartamento, mientras su abuela disfrutaba de veinte días en Brasil.

Ambos habían comenzado a hacer planes concretos de boda, con fecha y todo, no dejando pasar como plazo máximo el mes de Junio. A Bella le parecía una idea romántica casarse el veinte de ese mes, pues más allá de ser el día del cumpleaños de su amado, había sido el día en que ella le dio a entender implícitamente sus sentimiento y cuando él la había besado por primera vez.

– Veinte de junio será entonces – concluyó Edward, sonriente. Bella tomó notas en su agenda de todas las cosas sobre las que debería comenzar a hacer para ese día. Pero más que la propia ceremonia, a Edward había algo que lo estaba inquietando y sobre lo que habría que hablar. Y pensó que ese sería el mejor momento.

– Amor… – dijo, sacando a su novia de las anotaciones – Creo que hay un asunto sobre el que deberíamos hablar. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo el doctor hace unos meses?

– Sobre los tratamientos y esas cosas… – dijo ella en tono un poco menos entusiasta, mientras cerraba su agenda. Edward extendió sus manos por sobre la mesa y tomó sus manos, apretándolas entre las suyas.

– Amor, quiero estar seguro de que quieres intentarlo. Y si es así, debemos tener claro cuánto vamos a esperar para comenzar con los tratamientos. El doctor dijo que podrían demorar en dar resultados y…

– No quiero esperar… – soltó ella, como si la decisión de comenzar con los tratamientos para su fertilidad ya los hubiera tenido tomadas. Y es que no quería esperar.

Edward alzó las cejas un poco sorprendido – ¿Estás segura? Nada de sentirse presionada, lo recuerdas…

– Tengo casi treinta años, Edward. No sé cuánto vayan a demorar en hacer efecto esos tratamientos, ni cuál es la posibilidad de tener más de uno… bueno, eso es al menos lo que yo quiero. Porque no quiero pasar por sobre lo que tú deseas…

– Amor, recuerda que el doctor nos dijo que no debíamos preocuparnos por el tiempo. Hay tratamientos que son relativamente rápidos y se consiguen resultados en no más de un año – acarició su rostro preocupado, mientras continuaba – Y creo que tu edad no es una complicación para el tratamiento. Yo sólo quiero que no tengas miedo ni que dudes de que consigamos ser padres. Yo estoy seguro de eso, y quiero que tú también lo estés.

– ¿Crees que me estoy precipitando con la idea de querer tener hijos de inmediato?

– Pues creo que sí, amor – respondió con sinceridad, alzando sus hombros – Tienes miedo aún, y no puedes negarlo. Pero si te hará sentir más tranquila comenzar los tratamientos una vez estando casados, pues lo haremos. Y no tengo duda que sucederá sin problemas, Bella.

– Podemos… podemos esperar un año, quizás… – propuso ella – Dicen que es importante que la pareja de recién casados afiance su matrimonio durante el primer año.

– Y yo creo estar en total acuerdo con esos estudios – respondió coquetamente, llevando sus labios hasta el cuello de su novia, haciéndola estremecer y soltar risitas.

– ¿Un año entonces?

– Un año, sí.

Ella sintió tanta tranquilidad sobre el tema en ese momento y una confianza al respecto que no había logra sentir en todo ese tiempo, que como si pudiese verse en una bola de cristal de esas que predicen el futuro, tuvo la certeza que sentiría crecer dentro de ella a su hijo. Sonrió ante esa imagen que se plasmó en su cabeza…

Imagen que desapareció cuando se percató de que su travieso novio estaba metiendo su mano bajo su jersey, buscando tocar su piel y su boca vagabundeaba por su cuello, buscando su boca, la que encontró finalmente ansiosa por sus besos.

Pero antes que la pasión no los dejara pensar en otra cosa, apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Edward, apartándolo.

– Hay algo más…

– Tienes treinta segundos para decirlo… – respondió con voz ronca y ojos oscuros de deseo.

– ¡No lo alcanzo a decir en treinta…!

– Van veinte…

– Se trata de mi abuela – habló rápidamente – Me inquieta saber que va a quedar sola una vez tu y yo nos casemos…

– ¿Pretendes meterla en un asilo de ancianos?

– ¡Claro que no!

– Por supuesto que no haremos eso, ni la dejaremos sola – tranquilizó a su amada con un beso en la mejilla – la casa donde viviremos es bastante amplia como para que ella venga y aunque no lo fuera, igual vendría con nosotros.

– Pensé que viviríamos aquí, en tu apartamento… nunca me hablaste de una casa…

– ¡Oh Bella, no arruines la sorpresa…!

– ¡¿Entonces no me dirás nada de eso?!

– No por ahora – concluyó, levantándose con ella en sus brazos, camino al dormitorio – Además ya ocupaste tus treinta segundos para hablar.

– ¿Y Lincon? – preguntó ella, divertida.

– A él sí le buscaremos un lindo asilo canino donde vivir – bromeó, haciendo que Bella golpeara su pecho en protesta – Vale, vale… habrá lugar para Lincon también – concluyó, entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta de la habitación con un pie.

**~C&A~**

_Querido Edward:_

_El tiempo de este lado del planeta pareciera pasar con más lentitud que el habitual. Quizás porque recién me estoy aclimatando con la ciudad y aun no tengo muchos amigos. Pero aun así, estoy muy tranquila, incluso podría decir que hasta feliz. _

_Mi barriga comienza a hacerse notar y pues estoy expectante a todo lo que he de vivir como madre soltera. Y sé que no debo avergonzarme por eso, sino más bien sentirme orgullosa y ser muy responsable de este pequeñín que llegará pronto a hacerme compañía. _

_Me gusta haber elegido este sitio para venir a recomenzar. Oaxaca es una ciudad muy acogedora, tranquila y la gente es muy amable. Alexander se ha encargado de que nada me falte (ya sabes, con sus contactos y todo eso…), por lo que estoy muy tranquila. Mi trabajo mi trabajo tiene que ver directamente con la conservación de los sitios históricos, por lo que en corto tiempo he conocido mucho. Todo es muy hermoso aquí. _

_Estoy feliz de que ya estés instalado en Los Angeles y la fecha de tu boda con Bella esté fijada ya. Agradezco tu invitación, pero por mi embarazo creo que no sería prudente viajar. Pero quiero que sepas que te deseo la mayor de las felicidades, pues alguien como tú y como Bella se lo merecen. _

_Bueno, creo que de momento es todo. Se va haciendo tarde y debo ir a descansar. Te mando un beso abrazo y como siempre, gracias por seguir preocupado por mí. Me alegra saber que me sigues teniendo en alta estima. Al igual que yo a ti._

_Desde Oaxaca, y esperando que tú y Bella me visiten pronto, me despido._

_Con todo mi cariño._

_Kate. _

A penas firmó el correo, pulsó el botón de enviar. Edward le había escrito en reiteradas ocasiones y esta vez por fin ella se atrevió a contestarle. Y es que sus sentimientos por ese hombre seguían pulsando en su corazón, pero a pesar de saber que no era correspondido, algo que siempre supo, se sentía en paz y feliz por Edward.

¡Quién sabe y ella conocía a un atractivo mexicano que la quisiera y la enamorara!

Con esa esperanzadora idea, apagó su ordenador y con una tibia taza de leche entre sus manos, se ubicó en su sofá cubriéndose con una típica y colorida manta mexicana, desde donde contemplo la noche oaxaqueña.

**~C&A~**

Junio llegó y con este un par de acontecimientos importantes, como el matrimonio de Bella y Edward, y el nacimiento de Dylan a quien Jasper mecía de un lado a otro. Su pequeño hijo de recién dos semana de vida lloraba como un barraco, mientras Alice tranquilamente terminaba de arreglarse para la boda.

– ¡No puedo creer que Edward haya elegido casarse justo una semana después que naciera mi campeón…! – gruñía Jasper, meciendo a su hijo

– Y yo no puedo creer que te estés quejando por eso… – le recriminó Alice, observándolo desde el espejo, mientras se colocaba sus sarcillos – Agradece que hicieron la boda temprano para poder llevar a Dylan a la ceremonia.

– ¿Estás segura que el pediatra te dijo que no había problema en sacarlo? ¿Y si pega una infección o algo peor? ¿Y si llora en plena ceremonia? ¿Y si le da hambre? – hiló una pregunta tras otra, haciendo que Alice mordiera su labio para esconder su risa. Y es que este Jasper era un padre bastante_ nervioso_, por decirlo de alguna forma.

– No lo sacaría si el médico no lo hubiera aprobado. Además, el día está precioso… – dijo, caminando hacia su marido y tomando a su hijo entre sus brazos – ¡Y este caballerito está ansioso por ir a la boda de su tía Bella!, ¿verdad cielo? – hablaba con el niño y él como si le entendiera, pues el pequeño Dylan dejó a un lado el llanto y balbuceó lo que perfectamente podría haber sido una respuesta para su madre.

Y es que así como el pequeño, nadie se perdería esta boda.

En la pequeña iglesia que habían elegido para la ceremonia, estaba todo el círculo cercano a la pareja. No había nadie que ellos no conocieran, por lo que el ambiente sería distendido y muy agradable.

Muy relajante.

Al menos para los invitados, pues los novios eran otra cosa. Edward estaba tan ansioso que prácticamente obligó a su madre para que se fueran hora y media antes de la hora fijada para la ceremonia. _"¡Pero en muy temprano para irme, Edward!"_ le protestó la madre.

Con el apuro olvidó las argollas, por lo que tuvo que regresar a su apartamento, echo un nervio de atados, por la dichosa cajita con las argollas que le costó encontrar. De camino se despeinó y arrugó su _smoking_ negro, llevándose una reprimenda de su madre

Y Bella, quien no estaba para nada convencida del peinado que el peluquero francés hizo.

– ¡Muy europeo puede ser, pero no me gusta! – exclamó frente al espejo, acomodándose unas horquillas con ayuda de Jane, mientras Tanya la observaba, cruzada de brazos. Finalmente ambas la convencieron de que eran tonteras de ella, pues se veía maravillosa. Ya cuando tuvo su vestido de novia puesto, quedó algo más convencida. El traje era sencillo, pero hermoso. Un _strapless_ de raso blanco invierno, adornado con piedrecillas y una falda del mismo material, que caía hasta sus pies, todo esto completado por la tiara que sujetaba un hermoso velo.

– ¡Demonios Bella, te ves perfecta! – concluyó Jane, dándole un fuerte apretón, seguida de su amiga Tanya y su abuela Aurora, quien lloraba como magdalena, antes de salir rumbo a la iglesia. De camino hacia allá, la novia iba acompañada por su padre, como debía de ser, quien al parecer, estaba más nerviosa que la misma novia, a quien le tocó tranquilizarlo.

Cuando fue momento y la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, Bella tomada del brazo de Charlie aparecieron por el umbral de la puerta de la iglesia, comenzando a caminar a paso lento hasta el altar, donde la esperaba Edward, muy emocionado.

Cuando estuvo parada frente a él, acercó su rostro hacia Charlie y susurró en su oído – Te quiero, papá – para luego dejar un beso en su mejilla, el que Charlie atesoró con fervor en su corazón.

– ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Edward a su novia, cuando su padre se la entregó.

Ella asintió con los ojos muy abiertos y con una espléndida sonrisa en su rostro – Sí.

Se tomaron de la mano fuertemente y se acomodaron frente al párroco, quien dio inicio a la ceremonia que uniría a esos dos jóvenes que destilaban amor y que estaban listos para, con ese ritual, dar inicio a lo que sería el resto de sus vidas.

Juntos, para siempre.

Hasta que la muerte los separe.

**~C&A~**

– "Había una vez una niña muy bonita. Su madre le había hecho una capa roja y la muchachita la llevaba tan a menudo que todo el mundo la llamaba Caperucita Roja…" – Aurora leía a su bisnieta Laura, de dos meses de vida, el mismo cuento que usaba hace años para hacer dormir a la madre de la pequeña, Bella, quien con ternura observaba la imagen de su hija y su abuela desde el umbral de la puerta.

Su hija, su pequeño milagro llegó a sorprenderla a ella y a su marido, el mismo día que ambos cumplían un año de matrimonio, sin necesidad de recurrir a ningún tratamiento y en el tiempo preciso que ambos dispusieron para comenzar con la búsqueda de un hijo. Un año.

_"El perfecto y mejor regalo para nuestro aniversario de matrimonio, ¿no lo crees?"_ le preguntó Edward, después de celebrar la noticia. Ambos se volvieron locos, y fue peor aun sobre todo para Edward, cuando supo que tendría una niñita.

– ¿Ya se durmió? – preguntó Edward detrás de ella, rodeándola por la espalda por la cintura, uniéndose a ella para observar la escena. Bella descansó su cabeza hacía atrás, afirmándola en el cuerpo de su marido.

– Tu hija no se dormirá hasta que mi abuela termine con el cuento.

– ¿Hansel y Gretel?

– Nop. Caperucita Roja – susurró Bella en respuesta. Edward soltó una risita y besó el cuello de su mujer.

– ¿Y yo?

Bella frunció sus cejas y torció su cuello para mirar a su marido – ¿Y tú, qué?

– ¿Me contarás un cuento esta noche?... Ya sabes… – le dijo, alzando las cejas sugestivamente. Bella miró a su abuela y enseguida a él con fingido horror.

Golpeó su brazo, escondiendo su risa y regañándole en voz baja – ¡Edward!

Él no pudo evitar carcajearse un poco más alto, haciendo que Aurora detuviera su lectura y los reprendiera a los dos con un "¡Shhhh!", poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Los dos reprendidos se encogieron frente Aurora, quien retomó enseguida la lectura.

Sin duda, esta familia estaba creciendo y consolidándose en base la unión, el respeto y sobre todo el amor. No podían apostar a que sería una vida de miel sobre hojuelas, pero qué diablos, estarían juntos sorteando las batallas que la vida les pusiera por delante.

Por tanto, cualquier cosa por difícil que fuese que el destino pudiera deparar para esta pareja, ellos se encontraba en condiciones para enfrentarlas.

Porque el amor unifica y hace valiente a las personas; las fortalece y los hace felices en cuerpo y alma.

Amar y vivir en la plenitud del cuerpo y alma.

* * *

_**¡**__**No sean ****malvadas y dejen su comentario a continuación... !**_

_**¿Segunda parte de la historia...? Pues la verdad no sé... ya veremos! =)**_


End file.
